The Fox Who Lived
by xXSirinXx
Summary: Shuichi thought his mother was normal. Turns out she's a witch and a Dark Lord is out for revenge against him. His own dirty little secret only seems to complicate things further. HPxYYH Flames will be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a frigid blustery day in Godric's Hollow. Those out and about trudged through ankle deep snow bundled up in many layers of coats and sweaters that made them look twice their size with heads bowed against the ice laced wind hurrying to finish their errands. Shop windows were decorated with paper hearts of varying shades of red and purple. Cozy restaurants were full of couples young and old cuddling and flirting at tables covered in lace and candles and flowers. It was a day filled with love and romance despite the less than idyllic conditions.

Lily Potter sighed from her place on the threadbare living room sofa. Despite the myriad of charms concealing and protection the house she could still see out perfectly at the rather romantic scene just down the street beyond the garden fence. Oh how she longed to be out among them with her own sweetheart. Yet here she sat alone while her husband was out with his friends doing something undoubtedly dangerous and risky for Dumbledore. It was unfair. If they were supposed to be in hiding why was James out and about? They could've at least have a romantic day indoors. With a frustrated growl she tossed her romance novel unceremoniously onto the coffee table and stalked off into the kitchen.

Just as she pulled out a carton of her favorite ice cream when the intruder alarm sounded off. Her heart leapt into her throat as she hastily extracted her wand from her pocket. Slowly she made her way to the kitchen window and with a unsteady breath dared to take a look. Nothing. That's when she noticed one of the dormant rose bushes shaking. A large canine creature limped forth with a gaping wound in its side. Lily felt her heart stop. The creature was sleek and elegant yet muscles could clearly be seen undulating beneath the thick silvery fur that made the snow look dull in comparison. It only walked a few feet before collapsing in the snowy backyard. Without thinking she rushed out the back door and knelt by its side ignoring the cold biting at her porcelain skin and the snow that fell into her long dark red hair. A golden eye peered listlessly at her. She felt tears come to her own bright green eyes. Cautiously she reached out and stroked the beast. The fur was even softer than it looked. Her hands wandered over the prone form then suddenly stop. Lily looked away from the mesmerizing eyes to her hand and froze. Four silky tails branched out from the base of its spine.

It was a demon.

No one truly knows what demons are or how they came to be. All that is known is that they are considerably more powerful and lived much longer than humans and live in an obscure alternate dimension. There are many theories as to how such creatures came to be ranging from logically scientific to radically spiritual. They are often portrayed as twisted blood-thirsty monsters and as a result many are killed when sighted. Other less fortunate souls are either enslaved or experimented on. As a result demons loathed humans just as much as they themselves are loathed beginning a never-ending cycle of fear and hate.

She should've been scared, she should've ran back into the house and left it there. But she couldn't. It was such a tragic sight and it tugged at her heartstrings. Instead she got closer and embraced the beautiful creature, whispering sweet nothings into its vulpine ear. Without warning its body glowed brightly, blinding her. A warmth surrounded her and settled into her belly. When the light faded the demon was gone. All that was left was a pool of blood that was already being buried by fresh snow. Lily stood up, bushed the snow off her slim form, and trudged back inside the house with a depressing air about her.

xXx

_1year and 8 months later…_

Lily raced up the stairs with her one year-old son Harry clutched to her chest and into the small nursery, locking the door behind her. She stood there shaking as she hear a high cold voice shout out followed by a loud thud. Footsteps walked calmly up the creaking staircase after her. Suddenly the door exploded sending splinters flying everywhere. Lily shielded Harry with her own body and hastily dropped him into the old crib to confront the attacker. All that she could see was a hooded black robed figure with the face cloaked in shadows save for a pair of blood red snake-like eyes that sent her stomach rolling. There was no doubt in her mind to who this was.

"No! Please! Have mercy!" she pleaded while blocking Harry from view.

"Stand aside girl, stand aside." the man hissed icily.

"Please! He's just a baby!"

The man ignored her as a skull white spidery hand raised a wand at her and with a word sent Lily flying hard into the wall next to her. She found herself stuck there like a fly in a flytrap unable to move or speak. To her horror he pointed the wand at her young son who was standing in the crib watching it all with wide green eyes that almost seemed to jump into silky red hair.

"Die! _Avada Kedavra_!"

There was an eerie green light and an abrupt explosion. Lily was blinded by the light but could feel the house shake and hear part of it crash down around her. When she could see again she sound herself on the floor one more faced with a large hole in the wall and part of the roof that opened the room to the cold night air looking like a giant mouth waiting to eat her. Shakily she stood, making her way though ruble to the crib. A pair of shocked eyes blinked back at her. With a relived sob she scooped Harry up and hugged him tightly murmuring brokenly in his ear. Harry clung just as tightly to her as if he was scared that he'd fall if he let go. They just stood like that for the longest time.

"Lily?"

She jumped and whirled around. In the doorway was an ancient looking man with long silvery beard and hair dressed in bright blue robes staring worriedly at her with blue eyes that usually twinkled behind half-moon spectacles perched precariously on a long crooked nose that looked as if was broken twice.

"A-albus?"

He nodded his head and slowly made his way to her. Lily let him hold her as she continued to cry harder. Albus gently rocked her as he looked Harry over. Other than a small jagged cut on his forehead it seemed as if he was only rattled by the evening's events. After a few minutes she calmed down.

"I should go." she finally said. Albus jerked his head up and stared at her.

"Why?"

"He's not dead. He can't be. No one's been able to kill him yet and I highly doubt this will. He'll come back for Harry…if his followers don't kill him first."

"But where will you go?"

"Far away, to the other side of the world. Maybe Japan. I've heard the Japanese are nice and there are so many people there it would be impossible to find a single person. I'll even change mine and Harry's names."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Harry's all I have left now."

"Very well. Let's go to-"

"No. I have to leave now."

Albus stumbled over his words for a minute, completely taken aback at the abrupt interruption.

"But Lily, we need to plan this out."

"The sooner I leave the better. The Death Eaters will probably go on a rampage. Besides, they may think I'm dead that way and won't look for me and Harry for very long."

Albus sighed in defeat.

"Very well. Just be careful and send me a letter once you've settled. After all, we want him to attend Hogwarts when the time comes and it'll be hard to do that if we can't event get his acceptance letter to him." he added with a wink, the twinkle returning slightly to his eyes. With a tearful smile and quick hug she turned and fled into the night. Albus stood there for a few moments before apparating away with a loud crack that echoed in the nighttime air.

xXx

Omake

James Potter sat there on the worn sofa in tattered and singed robes with a almost comically stunned look on his face. After a moment he ran a calloused hand though his short messy black hair looking at his wife sitting next to him with a shy yet excited smile plastered onto her face with disbelieving hazel eyes over his wire framed glasses.

"You're…" he began in a strained tone that made his deep voice sound an octave higher than usual.

"Pregnant." she finished for him with a happy note in her melodious voice.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're not joking with me? You're not just getting back at me for leaving you alone on Valentine's Day to fight in the war?"

"James…" she sighed exasperatedly.

"But seriously-"

Lily huffed and waked with across the head with the tea tray and stalked off to the kitchen.

"You jerk! Why would I lie to you about this?!" she shouted over her shoulder with a slight growl.

"Lily w-wait!"

AN: The concept of a Harry-is-really-Kurama just wouldn't leave me alone. I mean the guy looks like a male version of Lily. Not to mention the one guy in one of the flashbacks in episode seven looks like James. Review, you know you want to. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minamino Shuichi was by all means a healthy, happy, and normal eleven year-old boy, incredibly smart, but normal nonetheless. He generally liked what other boys his age liked; playing sports, reading action-packed stories, watching TV, but most of all learning. For as long as anyone knew him, he was constantly curious about the world around him and full of questions that others may or may not want to answer. Besides a few instances where his curiosity got him in trouble or embarrassed someone, namely his mother Shiori, his thirst for knowledge was merely looked on as a rare gift seen in only a handful of children in every generation or so. Not only was Shuichi smart but cute as well. His deep rich red hair and bright gem-like green eyes turned heads and had left more than a few girls in his class swooning in his wake. He lived with his mother in a upscale suburb in Tokyo, Japan. His father died when he was only a year old so to support them his mother worked part-time as a secretary at a local insurance company. Yes, life was rather normal for Shuichi.

But life in the Minamino household was about to be turned upside-down .

It was a rather warm July day. People dressed in short airy clothing to cope with the heat. Children ran through sprinklers and ate ice cream while parents looked on from their spots in the shade with cold drinks in hand and friends nearby. Movie theaters were frequented for the air-conditioning more than anything else. Even stray dogs and cats were hard press to find some relief from the scorching sun.

Shuichi opted to spend the day in the relative cool of his bedroom reading with the window wide open and the small fan on the nightstand blowing at full speed. Down stairs he could hear his mother tidy up the house despite the heat. Sometimes he reckoned that she had what people called an obsessive-compulsive disorder that compelled her to clean so much. The doorbell rang.

"Shuichi, can you answer the door for me? My hands are full." Shiori called up to him.

"_Hai okaasan_." he replied politely. Closing his book and leaving it lying on his bed, he hurried down the short flight of stairs to the door and opened it. What he saw was nothing short of flat-out weird. Standing on the porch was a smiling old man with long silvery hair and beard dressed in a loud purple velvet suit, blue eyes twinkling from behind half-moon spectacles perched on a long crooked nose. Strangely enough the neighbors didn't seem to notice him

Shuichi didn't know weather to laugh, be polite, or just close the door on this guy. He settled on option number two.

"Err…can I help you?" he asked awkwardly with an eyebrow slightly raised. The old man smiled even bigger.

"_Hai_. Is this the…" he paused a moment to look at an odd bit of paper from his pocket, "Minamino residence?"

"_Hai_."

"Is there a Shiori here?"

"Err, yeah. Do you want to speak with her?"

"_Hai_, that would be nice."

He left the door open and just about ran to his mother who was doing the laundry. Seeing the confused look on her son's face she immediately stopped.

"What is it Shuichi?" she asked worriedly.

"There's a weird man at the door asking for you." With a perplexed look she went to the door with her son in tow, his curiosity piqued, which wasn't all that hard to do. The old man was still standing there humming a tune and popping what looked like lemon drops into his mouth. Shiroi stopped dead causing Shuichi to almost run into her.

"Albus?" she asked in a unbelieving voice. The old man smiled.

"Hello Lily." he replied fondly. With a happy ear-piercing shriek she ran up and threw her arms around him. Shuichi scratched at his head. If anything he was even more confused then he was before. It was then that Shiori seemed to remember her son.

"Shuichi, would you escort Dumbledore-_san_ to the living room while I make some tea?"

Still completely confused he merely nodded and showed Dumbledore Albus to the living room. Albus sat in a plush flowery armchair smiling as he nonchalantly looked around. The room was, as was the rest of the house, sparsely decorated with a few pictures and knickknacks and rather feminine fabrics. It was very much like it was all staged but still lived-in, as if they were trying to sell the house or impress someone for no real reason at all. Shuichi guiltlessly watched the stranger who for all events and purposes didn't even so much as glance at him. A minute or two later Shiori came in with a try of tea and snacks and sat next to Shuichi on the sofa.

"_Okaasan_, what's going on?" he dared to ask. Shiori seemed to shift uncomfortably.

"Well…do you remember what I've told you before? About how we used to live in England?"

"_Hai_. But we had to move while I was still small 'cause _otousan_ died."

"Well, things were a little more complicated than that."

"How so?"

"Perhaps it'll be easier if you just showed him." Albus supplied. She sighed. From a secretive pocket in her sunny yellow summer dress she pulled out a long polished slender piece of wood. With a small wave of her hand her mouse brown hair bled to a deep shade of red and chocolate colored eyes gave way to a bright green that rivaled his own. Shuichi felt his eyebrows disappear into his hairline.

"You see Shuichi," Albus began, "magic is very real. It exists within us and all around us. But not everyone can see it, let alone use it. And even then it isn't always to the benefit of others. Every once in a while, a witch or wizard is seduced by the powers of dark and dangerous magic, magic that often goes against the natural way of things. They become dark witches or wizards and more often than not use these dark arts to harm, control, and even kill their fellow man. But some are worse than others. Years ago, before your parents were born, a dark lord rose to power. He was vicious and cruel and would do anything to achieve his goals. He and his followers who called themselves Death Eaters went about the countryside killing those who were not born to magical families and any who dared to defy him and his cause to eliminate those who could not use or, in his mind, not worthy to use magic. It was a dark time. The war against him lasted for many years until he was finally defeated about ten years ago. You see, there was a man and a woman who were happily married to each other. And they both thought that the Dark Lord's cause was wrong and unjust so they fought against him. They faced the Dark Lord himself three times and lived, something that only happened once before. One night the Dark Lord discovered where they lived and attacked. The man battled the Dark Lord alone to buy his wife time to grab their son and flee. He was killed and the Dark Lord went after the wife and child. He threw the woman aside and sent a fatal curse at the son before her eyes. But somehow the spell backfired and the Dark Lord was defeated by his own spell. The woman then took her son far away to raise him away from the fame and the danger that would've accompanied him, so he could live a normal life. The Dark Lord's name is Voldemort but even his name is feared even today and hardly anyone dares to say it aloud."

When Albus finished Shiori was looking at her son with so many emotions warring across her face that it was impossible to tell which she was feeling. Shuichi swallowed a lump that had somehow formed in his throat.

"You mean…me?" he meekly asked.

"_Hai_. Were you to have stayed the Dark Lords faithful followers would've surely killed both of you. Besides, I belive he wasn't killed that night. I'm sure he's still out there somewhere biding his time 'till the time is right for him to return to power."

"Why wasn't I told of this before?"

"I'm sorry Shuichi." Shiori replied. "I just…wanted you to have a happy, normal childhood. Away from this mess."

"So why now?"

"When they turn eleven, anyone who displays magic powers are invited to special schools around the world where they learn to control and harness their powers." Albus pulled out a thick envelope with green writing on it and gave it to Shuichi.

Minamino Shuichi

348 Ohanami Way

Tokyo, Japan

First bedroom on the right.

Cautiously he opened it. In side was a letter and what looked to be a list made of the same thick paper. He quickly skimmed the letter.

"So I'm going to this Hogwarts school?"

"_Hai_."

"Where is it?"

"Deep in the Scottish Country side where muggles, those who can't see or use magic, can't simply wander in." There was a moment of silence where no one said a thing. Finally Albus stood and broke the silence. "Well I'm afraid I must go. Being headmaster I can't leave it for very long. There's always something to do. Will you be alright going to Daigon Alley on your own Shiori or do you need me to send someone to escort you both?"

"We'll be fine on our own Albus." He chortled.

"Always so independent. Very well. Be safe and I'll hopefully see you on the first of September Shuichi." With a quick parting hug from Shiori he pulled out his own wand and simply disappeared with a fait pop.

xXx

It was late at night, the time of night where today became yesterday and tomorrow became today. Shuichi sat up in bed with his robin's egg blue sheets pooling at his bare waist. He stared at the waning moon with a forlorn expression that made his young face seem to contain wisdom beyond his years. With a sigh he looked to the potted fern he kept on his nightstand. It shook slightly before a branch slowly grew out to reach over and closed the drapes. As the plant's branch returned to its original size he fell back onto his bed.

"Kurama, you idiot." he growled to himself.

It had been a little over eleven years ago that he first died at the hands of a bounty hunter. Now here he was, the infamous _yoko_ Kurama, legendary bandit and reputed King of Thieves, living as an innocent woman's son. And not just any woman but a witch, humans with so called magical powers that excelled at _yokai _hunting. It'll be a miracle if he survived the first month at that magic school. If he were smart he'd leave and go back to the _Makai. _But no. He just had to grow fond of his new human mother and feel guilty about ever coming into her life. Perhaps it was because she threw herself in harms way and scarred her arms on those stupid broken plates on the kitchen floor to save him from any bodily injury or her sweet, trusting, and gentle behavior towards him. Whatever it was he was screwed now. He couldn't leave her now, especially after finding out how she risked her life once before to protect him. He was even beginning to consider telling her the truth about him but he was, dare he say, scared of what would happen or what she may do. It made no sense to him. He was renowned for his ruthlessness and cruelty and just about did whatever it took to get what he wanted. In truth he wasn't that much different from this Voldemort fellow. Was a once heartless monster finding a heart, becoming softer, being tamed by this mortal woman?

Who knows? He sure as hell didn't.

With one more growl he turned over to try and get some sleep.

xXx

Omake

It was a pleasant spring day as a ten year-old Shuichi walked home alone from school while his mother finished her shift at work. The sidewalk was bustling with people hurrying back and forth from one location to the other. He was only a block away from home when he saw something out of the corner of his eye that made him stop. In a dark shadowed alley was a man and a woman pressed close together against the side of a building.

"My, my…aren't we an eager little _uwakionna._" the man groaned out. The woman giggled and whispered something into his ear. Shuichi just scratched his head and continued on his way home.

xXx

Shiori sighed in relief as she closed the door behind her. She was happy to be home. Work was a little hectic that day and all she wanted to do was snuggle down for a quiet evening with her sweet Shuichi-_chan_. She was a little surprised to look up and see her son standing there with a curious look on his adorable face.

"What is it Shuichi?"

"_Okaasan_, what's a _uwakionna_?"

Translations:

_Okaasan/otousan _- mother/father

_Yokai _- demon

_Hai _- yes

_Makai _- demon plane

_Uwakionna _- slut

_Yoko _- fox demon (correct spelling)

AN: Next few chapters will be much longer. Rating may change, it's all up to you guys weather or not you want more blood or 'action'. Remember to review, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 3

Shuichi found himself standing outside a rather derelict pub in the streets of London, England with his mother a full month before his term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry started. Apparently it seemed as if they were the only ones who could see it. People just walked by it into the other shops and restaurants on the avenue like it didn't even exist.

"All places where witches and wizards gather are charmed so that Muggles can't see them." his mother Shiori whispered next to him. She had magically dyed her hair once more but to a reddish-brown and left her eyes green. Despite hiding her real appearance she refused to change his red hair and green eyes, explaining that to do so would be a crime considering how 'cute and adorable' he was but did place a translation charm on him until his English was deemed acceptable. He nodded mutely, too engrossed in examining it all. Silently she took his hand and lead him inside which was as rundown and gloomy as the outside of it. Men and women sat at long tables or the bar in the back talking with acquaintances dressed in long flowing robes ranging from subdued to outrageous colors and patterns. No one paid them much attention.

Shuichi followed her to the small courtyard out the back. Pulling out her wand she stepped over to the trash bins and tapped at the bricks above. There was a loud grinding sound that made his teeth ache as the bricks slid out of the way to reveal a bustling old-world-like market. Holding hands they navigated their way through the throng. Shops lined the narrow cobblestone street selling cauldrons, books, broomsticks, and a variety of pets and potion ingredients. Children around his age pressed themselves around a store window drooling of the latest broomstick model. A witch bartered with an elderly wizard over the price of a particular potion ingredient. Various strong scents filled the air and overload his sensitive nose. Apparently he and his mother were the only ones wearing Muggle clothing seeing as how many gave them funny looks. Shiori passed by them all and headed strait the large white marbled building dominating the end of the street. They passed through a large set of bronze doors to an anteroom where a pair of small humanoid creatures with long fingers and feet flanked a set of silver doors.

"Goblins." Shiori whispered to him. He vaguely heard her as his eyes fixated on an inscription above the doors.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

A small thrill ran down his spine and felt his short neatly combed hair stand on end. He felt that darker, more malevolent, half of himself stir, the half that loved to cause mayhem and chaos just for kicks. For a moment he struggled with it. It would not be good if he lost control of himself here. Slowly it settled back down. He sighed in relief.

His mother pulled him along, effectively breaking him out of it. They walked along the long counters where more goblins sat either helping customers or weighing precious stones and metals. Shiori approached a free teller.

"I would like to make a withdrawal from the Minamino account." The goblin gave her a toothy grin that showed off his ragged shark-like teeth.

"Do you have your key?" he rasped. She simply pulled out a small gold key from her purse. The goblin nodded.

"Very well, I'll have someone escort you to your vault…Griphook!"

Another smartly dressed goblin scampered over and with a few words exchanged with the teller in a harsh inhuman language showed them to a dark subterranean tunnel off the main hall. With a sharp whistle a mine cart magically clattered into view.

"Now, be careful Shuichi and hold on. It's going to be a fast ride." Shiori said to her son as she climbed into the cart.

"Yes mother." After a little difficulty he and Griphook climbed into the cart and were off.

Shiori was right. The cart zoomed at an incredible speed, not even slowing down on the turns, heading ever downward. Rugged stalactites and stalagmites whizzed by. Torches that hung from iron brackets secured in the stone walls turned into tiny fireballs that flew passed. It was like a rollercoaster, a rather unsafe rollercoaster. Suddenly the cart jerked and made a horribly eerie screeching noises as the goblin threw on the breaks and slowed the cart down and came to a stop in front of a steel faced vault carved into the clammy stone.

Shakily Shuichi just about stumbled out of the cart, leaning on his mother for support. Griphook ignored them and simply walked over to the vault. Shiori gave him the small key and with a little grandeur he opened it.

Large mounds of gold and silver and copper obscured the vault floor and was almost blinding in its radiance. He stood there, stunned, as Shiori counted out a few coins from each pile and placed them within a coin bag. Self-consciously he closed his gaping mouth.

"There we go. Now we can get you supplies." his mother said cheerfully, climbing back into the cart. Griphook gave him a nasty grin. Shuichi felt his stomach drop.

xXx

A perilous cart ride later, Shiori and Shuichi stepped out into the seemingly dazzling sunlight going over the supply list.

"Well, it may be easier if we split up. While you go get your robes fitted I'll go collect your books, parchment, and potions materials then we can go get your wand together."

"Yes mother." he replied. After a small hug and few words of caution Shuichi found himself walking into Madam Malkin's robe shop. The inside was surprisingly bright. Mannequins and hangers showed off various robes while a platinum blond boy stood on a stool with a witch kneeling next to him fitting the black robe he wore. Another older witch bustled in from the back at hearing the bell sound upon his entrance.

"Hello dear, Hogwarts?" she asked kindly.

"Yes ma'am." he replied politely. The boy on the stool shot him a funny look.

"What a polite young man." the witch cooed. "Well, you just stand there on that stool next to that boy and we'll get you fitted." He did so, fully aware of the other boy's staring but decided to ignore it, despite the fact that his darker half reared up once more and wanted to potentially emotionally scar the boy for life.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" the boy next to him abruptly asked.

"Dunno, but mother reckons I'll be in Ravenclaw." he replied politely. There was no harm in talking to the boy after all.

"Oh, so you're a bookworm eh?" the boy asked with a small sneer.

"No, just bright. I read to pass time more than I do for fun."

"Really?" he replied in an unconvinced tone. "Well, do you play Quidditch?"

"Can't. I live in the middle of a big city." The boy gave him a hard look. Shuichi felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Muggle-born?"

"No."

"Then why live in a city surrounded by Muggles?" His patience ran dry.

"To escape the war." Kurama replied rather testily as if speaking to an idiot. "My dad died, you see. And my mom didn't want to loose me as well. So we moved to a big city far away." He felt rather satisfied as the boy flushed red.

"Where? I don't recognize the accent." he asked as if determined to find out what made him tick. Kurama restrained himself from growling. The nerve of him! It was rather obvious that his parents spoiled him rotten and was used to getting his way. He even reeked of wealth and selective inbreeding.

"All done dear." With a deep calming breath, Shuichi reigned in himself and hopped off the stool a little eagerly. Shiori suddenly walked in with bags hanging off her obscured scarred arms. After paying for the robes they set off down the street to get a wand.

Ollivander's wand shop was a gloomy and dusty place full of nothing but shelves holding rows and rows of long narrow boxes. The light that streamed in from the windows seemed to be consumed by the gloom rather than pierce it. An old dusty smell tickled his nose. He thought he heard something creak and turned around. Shuichi jumped when he found a gangly wispy haired old man standing behind him

"Why hello there." the man said in a quiet mysterious voice. It was hard to tell if that was his real voice or if he was just being dramatic. "Wand arm?"

"Err, right." A measuring tape sprung up from nowhere and began to measure all over his body. What this had to do with wands was beyond him but he remained silent. Shiori settled onto a rickety wooden chair and watched him with a fond expression that made his back go stiff. Olivander browsed the shelves before pulling out a box. With a snap of his fingers the measuring tape crumpled to the floor lifelessly and handed him the wand from the box. Shuichi just blinked.

"Well, give it a wave!" the old man said impatiently. He just raised it when the wand was snatched from his hands and replaced with another. This continued for quite some time. Boxes of rejected wands littered the floor. Oddly enough Olivander seemed to be rather enthralled with the small challenge. For a moment he stopped and think, drifting into a section of shelves near the back, muttering to himself. A minute later he came back holding a box out in front of him as if he was afraid that it might explode. Carefully Oliivander handed the wand to Shuichi. Warmth flooded him as soon as he grasped the handle. Without thinking he gave it a flick. Rose petals showered from the tip onto the floor. Shiori clapped as Olivander gingerly took the wand and placed it back into its box.

"Curious. Very curious." he muttered.

"I'm sorry sir, but what's so curious." Shuichi asked, his curiosity peaked. Olivander gave him a whimsical look.

"The wand chooses the wizard young man. No two wands are the same. I've made and sold all kinds of ones but I must say that this one is quite…temperamental. The core of this wand is unique. I acquired it from a demon hunter who claimed to have killed an infamous fox demon. Quite frankly I didn't believe him but bought the strand of hair off him all the same. It took me a while but I managed to place the hair within the piece of alder you hold in your hands. For years no one was able to wield it. Until now…" Shuichi gulped. A nervous shiver raced down his spine.

"The demon…who was it?" he asked tentatively.

"He claimed it was a tail hair of the fox demon Kurama, the King of Thieves."

xXx

Kurama sat up in bed with his school supplies spread out around him. The books and potions ingredients were rather interesting but he just didn't understand why wizards used such old writing methods while the muggles were using technology that somehow translated their voice to write words using computer programs. But his eyes kept flicking back to the wand resting innocently in its box.

His death and first few years of his new life were blurry. He didn't remember the dark wizard that attacked him or remembered seeing his mother use magic before the day that Dumbledore man came, let alone what exactly happened during his first death. It was possible that his murderer had grabbed hold of his tails while he fled but by then his instincts had taken hold and his infamous cold logic had flown out the window. All he remembered was trying to stay alive. The world slowly grew colder and darker. Then near the end he felt a gentle warmth and soothing voice. His vision was just about black when he saw a light pulsing weakly. An immature soul of an unborn child that was only a month or so along but already it was dieing. He took a chance, taking the body, consuming the pseudo soul and combining it with his own to bind himself to the body and make it his own. Perhaps it was because of that weak soul that he now experienced such strong feelings and desires to hide his true, darker, nature from Shiori.

Kurama shook his head. If he continued to think like that he'd be up all night with a raging headache. Caressing the wand lightly he sighed. Carefully as to not awaken Shiori he cleared his bed, placing the wand on his nightstand. Before he fell asleep he gave it one last look.

_I need a hobby._

xXx

Omake

Shiori and Shuichi stopped for a late lunch a the Leaky Cauldron before going back to Japan. Some sleazy looking wizards sat together at a round table in the corner gambling and playing cards with glasses of alcohol. A young serving girl cleaned up a table nearby. Two elderly witches sat at the bar gossiping and bickering over strong tea. People occasionally passed through to and from the hidden Diagon Alley, greeting friends and acquaintances when they saw them.

Shuichi found out that the English liked greasy fatty foods. He could've sworn that his plate had a thick layer of grease on it while his stomach slowly processed the heavily fried chicken and coleslaw thick with mayonnaise. He eyed his mother as she daintily ate an overdone steak marbled with fat and steamed vegetables that were drowning in butter. If this was what the food at Hogwarts was going to be like he was sure that he would come home the next summer a few sizes bigger or die from a blocked artery.

A loud scream pierced the air, cutting off the low drone of conversation and just about caused Shuichi to fall from his seat and his ears to bleed. The serving girl looked mortified as she placed a try laden with dirty dishes onto a nearby table and whirled around to face one of the gambling wizards who had his hand out and a sly grin on his face.

"Oops, sorry there girly. Guess my hand had a mind of its own."

"Y-you, you pervert!" the girl screeched.

"I said sorry! I didn't mean to touch your nice ass like that!"

"You-!"

Shiroi suddenly stood up from the table. Abandoning her food she marched over to the wizard with her wand drawn and a fierce fire blazing in her emerald eyes. The Wizard looked at her rather nervously.

"Why hello there se-"

BOOM!

With a flick of her wand she slammed the wizard onto the table upsetting the game and drinks.

"How dare you do and say such things in front of my baby!" she growled out.

"Well sonny's goanna find out about all this sooner or later you know…why prevent the inevitable?" he asked nervously, eyes flicking to his friends for support. They all backed away from the table. Shiori suddenly waved her wand and the man suddenly doubled over in pain cradling his lower regions, whimpering. His friends gathered around him as Shiori paid for the food and all but dragged Shuichi out into muggle London.

"Mother…what was that all about?" Shuichi asked bewilderedly. Shiori stopped and looked him strait in the eyes.

"That man was being inappropriate and I didn't want it to pollute your innocent young mind with such things."

"Oh, you mean like-"

"I told you to never say that word again! Otherwise I'll have to wash your mouth out with soap!" she interrupted sternly. He bowed his head.

"Yes…sorry Mother."

AN: One question. Yaoi or no yaoi? You be the judge…and the reviewer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

King's Cross Station was a busy bustling place. Men and women rushed from platform to platform trying to find and catch their trains in a hectic haphazardly manner. But just in-between platforms nine and ten was a hidden platform just for the students of Hogawrts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the famous Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Wizarding families stood with their children giving out hugs and kisses and farewells. Mothers fretted. Fathers were harried. Owls and cats called out to one another. Children just wanted to find their friends and leave already.

Amongst the throng stood Shuichi and his mother Shiori. For several minutes they just stood there looking at each other in silence. A bittersweet smile slowly bloomed across Shiroi's face.

"You're growing up so fast. It's a little sad. Soon I won't be able to call you my Shuichi-_chan._" she said with tears in her eyes. A sudden wave of emotion washed over Kurama and it scared him a little. There was a slight but painful tightening sensation in his chest.

"I'll miss you _okaasan_." he replied with a tight throat and burning eyes. Shiori pulled him close. A few traitorous tears escaped.

"You'll write to me every week? And come home for Christmas?"

"_H-hai_."

"Y-you should probably get going or the train will leave without you."

"Would that really be such a bad thing?" he joked. Shiroi laughed weakly. Quickly he gave her a peck on the cheek and hurried aboard the train. Finding an empty compartment he poked his head out the window and waved to her as the train lurched to life. With a tearful smile she waved back. Reluctantly he pulled his head back in as the train picked up speed, leaving the station far behind.

xXx

Kurama stared out the window as the train charged through the countryside. However, his gaze was turned inward.

He remembered a time when he felt no such emotions as he did now. He cared for no one. He only cared about himself. His life was hard and cruel. The vixen that birthed him found his coloring unnatural and disturbing. In a world where the unordinary was a thing that was to be feared, that meant he was abandoned by the vixen as soon as he could feed himself. Where ever he went he was shunned or harassed by others, even his own kind. Perhaps that was why he became heartless…to save himself from the pain. But somehow within the past eleven years that changed. Now he was full of new emotions he never experienced before. It was confusing. Something was happening to him and he didn't know what it was. By taking that infant soul and body for his own did he somehow obtained the heart he never had? Did that pitiful immature dying soul fill that void somehow?

The sound of the compartment door sliding open broke him out of his introspection. A tall lanky boy about his age stood there with an uncertain look on his freckled face.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Go ahead." The boy smiled gratefully and sat on the opposite seat. He ran a nervous hand through his fiery red hair.

"Name's Ron Weasley."

"Shuichi Minamino." Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Japanese." he supplied.

"Really? I mean I don't want to be rude or anything but you don't, well, look Japanese."

"My mother was originally from here but left when my dad died during the war."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it." There was an uncomfortable silence. Shuichi pulled out a book and read, aware of Ron's blue eyes flicking to him then back out the window every so often. Suddenly the compartment door opened once more. This time a girl with brown bushy hair stood there with a determined look on her face. A short plump blond boy stood behind her with tears streaking his round face.

"Have you seen a toad?" the girl asked in a rather demanding tone.

"Err, sorry. No." The blond boy burst into tears.

"I-I'll never find Trevor! I bet some m-mean cat ate him! M-maybe he h-hates me!" The girl tried to comfort him but he just seemed to deteriorate. Ron looked as uncomfortable as ever.

"That's not true." Shuichi replied gently. "I bet he went for a walk. He's probably just exploring. How about you ask one of the older students to use a summoning charm on him?" The girl smacked her head.

"Why didn't I think of that! Of course! With a simple summoning charm he'll fly right to us!" She hurriedly escorted the boy somewhere else on the train.

"Bloody hell…" Ron muttered.

They went back to sitting there in silence. Minutes turned into hours as the sun slowly made its decent. It was just passed sunset when the door slid open again. In the doorway proudly stood the rude annoying boy from the robe shop flanked by two rather dim looking heavy set goons. Kurama was exasperated and the boy's triumphant look didn't help his temper. Ron had a similar spiteful look. Apparently the boy was well known.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A weasley and the pretty boy with an attitude problem. I've been looking for you."

"Oh my. I had no idea. I'm flattered. Really. You shouldn't have." Kurama said in a fake surprised-but-happy voice that contradicted his stormy face.. The boy's face turned red. Ron looked at him as if he were noticing him for the first time.

"Watch it red. You have no idea who your talking to." the boy sneered.

"A rich boy who needs a good spanking?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy." he stated rather proudly. Kurama remembered the name from a lecture Shiori gave him about the families who were fond of or out-right supported Voldemort's cause. With some it was about power while for others it was wealth and influence. Others were just stupid and supported the cause because they actually believed in it. From the look of things it seemed as if it was options two and three for the Malfoys.

"Shuichi Minamino, your majesty." Draco reddened further.

"You should be careful Minamino. You don't want to make the wrong friends, or enemies for that matter, around here."

"Or what? I'll be annoyed to death?" Kurama challenged with a raised eyebrow. Draco gave a weak growl and charged. Kurama simply stuck out his foot.

BAM!

Draco tripped and flew headlong into the window. Surprisingly the window didn't break. Unsurprisingly Draco's nose broke. With a few choice curses muffled by his hand trying futilely to stem the blood flow he left with his lackeys trailing after him dumbly.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful though Ron kept looking at him funny. A voice over the intercom announced the immanent arrival at the Hogsmeade station. They changed into their robes in silence. Soon enough the train slowed to a stop. Students jostled one another as they streamed out into the balmy night air. Towering over the crowds was a giant of a man with shaggy beard and hair in what could've been a bearskin coat with a bucket sized lantern in hand.

"First years! First years over here! All first years!" the man boomed. Shuichi immediately gravitated towards the man. Soon a good number of students were gathered around.

"That everyone? Then follow me!" The man lead them away from the other student to the edge of a large lake where a small fleet of boats waited.

"Two to a boat!" Shuichi sat with Ron in the nearest boat. As soon as they where all in the man chose an empty boat to himself.

"Forward!"

The boats quietly glided over the water. Some leaned over the sides of the boats looking into the lake or splashing while the more nervous sat perfectly still as if a single movement could overturn the tiny vessel. Several 'Ooo's and 'Ahh's went up as the castle came into view. It was a large ancient looking structure on top of a cliff overlooking the lake. Hundreds of windows glittered and shone in the night like fireflies or precious gems. The moon hung just above the rooftops in the cloudy sky like in a painting. They all ducked as the boats passed though a vine covered cove into a small cave with steps heading up to the castle. A pair of heavy oak doors loomed ahead. With a trashcan lid sized hand the giant man pounded on the doors. Slowly they opened. A rather severe looking woman greeted them in emerald green robes. She gazed at them over her square glasses with a look that clearly said 'don't mess with me'.

"Thank you Hagrid." Hagrid gave her a curt nod and shuffled off. The woman turned her attention back to them with a serious expression.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she began as she lead them deeper into the castle. " I am Professor McGonagall. I am the professor of Transfiguration and Head of Giffindor.. While you're hear you'll be sorted into one of four houses. The houses are; Huffelpuff, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be your home and your housemates will be your family. You will obey and respect not only your Head of House but all of your professors. Your studies are to be taken seriously." Professor McGonagall ushered them into a small gloomy room beside a second set of heavy oak doors. "Now, before you are taken into the Great Hall to be sorted in front of your peers we need a few minutes to prepare. You will stay in this room until I come for you. In the mean time you may want to make yourselves presentable." she stated pointedly to a few students. With one more challenging gaze she swept out of the room, closing the door behind her with a solid thud. Once she was gone a murmur of conversation started up nervously.

"How are they going to sort us?" a timid girl asked.

"Dunno. Maybe it's a random pick." one boy supplied.

"No! My brothers told me we'd have to fight a troll!" Ron said.

"A-a troll!"

"Yeah, they sort you based on how you fight it. Brave if Griffindor, sly if Slytherin, cunning if Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff if you run away or try to befriend it." Shuichi gave an incredulous look.

"And you believed them?"

"Well how else would they do it?"

"They use an enchanted hat. You put it on your head and will sort you into a house that matches your characteristics."

"Well that's lame…"

Minutes ticked by. More and more students were becoming nervous. Other that a few bickering ghosts passing through on their way to the feast, no one came fore them. A few troublemakers began voicing crazy ideas on what was going on to scare others. Finally McGonagall reentered.

"We are ready for you now. Form a single line and follow me." Hastily they all shuffled into a line and dutifully followed her out of the room to the second pair of oak doors that slowly creaked open. A few students gasped.

The Great Hall was, well, a big long hall. Four long tables lined the length with a slightly smaller table atop a podium at the front facing the doors. Hundreds of older students sat at the four tables, ceasing their conversations as the new students approached. Dozens more candles floated lazily above the tables, the flickering light they cast bouncing off the golden tableware. The ceiling itself was charmed to reflect the night sky outside completed with moon and stars. As they approached the front Shuichi could see the bedraggled looking Sorting Hat that his mother had told him about sitting lifelessly on a three legged stool in front of the teacher's table. And at the head of it all sat Albus Dumbledore in bright blue robes smiling at all the new and returning students with twinkling eyes. Professor McGonagall halted the line, directing the student to line up in front of the teacher's table so the teachers and students could see them better. Then everyone's attention turned to the Sorting Hat. A tear near the brim opened like a mouth and the hat began to sing…

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

The hall burst into a round of applause as the hat bowed to each of the four tables before going still one more. McGonagall pulled out a long piece of parchment and began listing off names alphabetically. A student nervously ran up and sat on the stool and the hat was placed on their head. A few seconds later the hat shouted out the name of the house the student belonged to. One of the tables clapped and the student hurried over to them. Name after name was listed off. The round faced boy who lost his toad, Nevil Longbottom who accidentally ran off with the hat still on his head, was placed into Gryffindor along with the bossy bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy naturally went to Slytherin.

Then Shuichi's name was called.

Calmly he approached the stool. He could hear some of the female students whisper in what he considered to be a hopeful yet conspiratorial way that gave him a sinking feeling. The Headmaster gave him a small wink as he sat down. A few girls leaned over to see his face better when the hat fell over his eyes.

'_Hmm, interesting. Very interesting. I must say that this is a honor, to sit on the head of the infamous yoko Kurama. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your little secret. Not even the Headmaster. Now where to put you…cunning, brave, hardworking, intelligent…you could go anywhere really. But I see that you possess a great curiosity and intelligence that few could match. So it'll be…' _"Ravenclaw!"

Shuichi took the hat off and went over to sit with the other Ravenclaws who were clapping rather energetically. Avoiding the rather friendly females he sat next to another handsome boy who seemed sympathetic towards his situation and the House Ghost, the Grey Lady, and watched as the rest of the students were sorted. Ron went to Gryffindor. As the last student was sorted and sorting hat taken away by the caretaker McGonagall rolled up the list and took her place at the teacher's table. After a short speech from the Headmaster about illegal objects, the Forbidden Forest and the third floor corridor being off limits, the Headmaster spoke a few silly phrases and the food magically appeared in front of them. Soon the hall was full of the low drone of conversations and clinking silverware.

xXx

Kurama sat up in his bed in the boy's dormitory in Ravenclaw Tower. His dorm mates slept soundly in the plush beds. The dormitory like the rest of the tower was airy and richly decorated in deep blues and rich bronzes. Stars were painted on the domed ceilings. Arched windows provided breathtaking views. The only thing keeping other students out of the tower was a brass eagle knocker that would pose a riddle to whoever tried to enter. It was all rather lavish.

He could get used to this.

His thoughts turned once more to his mother Shiori. She was porbably lonely by herself in the house. He had suggested that she get a pet to keep her company but she brushed it off. Kurama felt more guilty than ever. It seemed as if he was only giving her heartache by leaving. They'd never been apart before now. He sincerely hoped she found a friend or, even better, a boyfriend while he was away. Kurama sighed as he flopped down onto his bed.

'_Why am I so worried about her for? She's a grown woman!'_

xXx

Omake

Shuichi was eating quietly when one of the girls near him spoke up.

"So handsome, since you're new here and all how about I give you a tour of the castle after classes tomorrow?" There were several cries of outrage from a few other nearby girls.

"Trying to get a little action already? What, are the beaters just not cutting it anymore?" one jibbed.

"Yeah! Not to mention a few of the prefects! Are you trying to form a harem or something?" another supplied.

"Besides, you'll only corrupt that beautiful soul of his! Before you know it he'll be smoking in the corridors between classes and slamming back shots of Firewhiskey faster than you could say expelled!" They continued to bicker back and forth while Shuichi leaned over to the boy next to him who was called Roger Davies.

"Are all the girls here going to be like this?" Roger gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Well…not ALL of them…"

Translations:

_Chan_- little

_Hai_- yes

_Okaasan_- mother

AN: So far it looks like it's going to be yaoi! I have an idea about the parings but if you have a really good idea then let me know even if it's not a serious one. You know, like one sided parings just for kicks. Remember to review!

_Edit: Ok, so I got a little mixed up and accidentally put Cedric in Ravenclaw. My bad. I fixed it so that it was another Ravenclaw. To jog your memories, Roger Davies was the one who went to the Yule Ball with Fleur._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Life at Hogwarts was interesting to say the least. There were numerous hidden passageways that, depending on what day it was, wouldn't let you through and staircases that seemed to be constantly changing where it lead you. Hundreds of moving portraits that hung on the ancient stone walls were almost alive, the occupants able to move from one picture to the next and even talk to passing students. Peeves the Poltergeist was constantly causing trouble for students and staff alike, much to the other ghost's chagrin. But one of the most noticeable spectacles was the daily arrival of mail during breakfast. All at once dozens of owls would swoop in through the open windows with parcels or letters tied to their legs and land in front of the recipients.

The classes themselves were quite interesting especially when some of the teachers decided to show off a little on the first day of classes. Almost everyone favored Charms and Transfiguration, then again who wouldn't like to change things from one form to another or make things fly. Herbology was a fun hands-on class but no one really took it too seriously but that only made collecting samples from the different magical plants easier for Kurama…for educational purposes of course. No one really liked History of Magic or Astronomy for the boring teacher and late nights respectfully. Defense Against the Dark Arts would've been an interesting subject to learn about if Professor Quirrell wasn't such a head case and practically jumping at his own shadow.

And then there was Potions…

Potions was taut by the Head of Slytherin, Professor Snape, in the dank drafty dungeons below Hogwarts. According to Kurama's housemates Snape just simply didn't like anyone or anything. He only favored those from his house simply because he hated all the others, not to mention that most of the children in his house come from prominent wealthy pure-blooded families. He was severely strict and expected nothing less than perfection from his students.

At first Kurama was skeptical about what others said about the potions master but quickly found out first hand that they were quite accurate.

The class started out a little differently from the others. Professor Snape had just suddenly stormed in with his billowing black robes flapping behind him in a distinctive bat-like manner scaring half the class to death. Standing at the front he leveled at challenging black glare at them all and spoke in an almost whisper.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." he began in a steely voice. Snape brushed back his greasy black hair that fell in curtains around his face in a haughty manner. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However for those select few who possess the predisposition I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to no pay attention!" Snape stated pointedly to a particular student who was scribbling on a bit of parchment.

"Can you tell me what I'd get if I mixed Asphodel and Wormwood?" he asked the off-task girl.

"Err, I don't know sir." she answered meekly.

"Can you tell me where I can find a Bezoar?" he persisted.

"I-I don't know." she answered again nervously.

"Can you tell me what the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"

"I don't know!"

"For your information Miss Brocklehurst, Asphodel and Wormwood creates a powerful sleeping potion aptly called the Draught of Living Death. Bezoars are taken from the stomachs of goats and can save you from most poisons. Monkshood and Wolfbane are the same plant and is also called Aconite. Well, why aren't you all copying this down?" Snape snapped at the class. There was a flurry of movement as students hastily searched their bags for parchment and quills.

Kurama could tell that this class would hardly be boring.

xXx

Shuichi found himself standing in the training grounds with all the other first years waiting to learn how to fly a broomstick. The concept still didn't make much sense to him but then again he wasn't a creature that could fly. He stood around with Neville watching Ron and Hermione bicker, all too aware that most of the females were watching him like hawks. He almost sighed in relief when Madam Hooch approached with dozens of brooms in tow.

The class was fairly straightforward. Madam Hooch showed them how to make the broomstick jump into your hand and walked around correcting their grips. Ron grinned when Madam Hooch corrected Draco's grip especially since the young Malfoy had been bragging about his skills with a broom.

And then it happened…

Madam Hooch had them lined up and mounted onto their brooms. When she blew her whistle they were to kick off and fly a short distance before landing. But Neville being the nervous unconfident person he was kicked off a little early. He panicked as the broom slowly flew higher and higher. His sweaty palms slid off the broom handle and he fell, landing with a sickening crack. Apparently his wrist broke his landing. With a stern warning about staying on the ground or get expelled she escorted a shaky Neville to the Hospital wing. The moment she left the Slytherins broke out in laughter.

"Ha ha ha! Did you see the look on that fat lump's face!" Draco crowed. While everyone was laughing or glaring Shuichi spotted something glinting in the grass around where Neville fell. Quickly he scooped it up. It was the Remembrall Neville got from his grandmother that morning in the morning post.

"Hey pretty boy, what you got there?"

Shuichi looked up to see Draco looming nearby.

"It would seem as if Neville dropped something when he fell." He moved away from Draco.

"Wait! Give it here!" Draco shouted out to him. Shuichi stopped and faced him.

"Why? It's not yours."

"Just give it here!"

"No."

Draco growled at the blatant dismissal. Without warning he mounted the broom clutched in his hand. Kurama raised an eyebrow. Ignoring the shouts to stop or not to do it, Draco kicked off and flew right at Kurama. Kurama just stood there. Draco came closer and closer. Just as Draco came into touching range, Kurama reached out and grabbed the handle of the broomstick. With a sharp tug Draco went tumbling to the ground.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Draco looked dazedly around, paling as Madam Hooch stormed over to him. Shuichi gave him a small wave and walked over to Ron and Hermione.

xXx

"Alright red…"

Shuichi looked up from where he was eating dinner to see a furious Draco flanked by his dimwitted lackeys Crabbe and Goyle. Shuichi merely gave Draco an innocent look.

"Yes Draco?" he asked politely.

"Don't play innocent with me!" the boy hissed. "I'm challenging you to a duel! Tonight at midnight in the Trophy Room!"

Shuichi sighed.

"Alright, have it your way…"

"See you at midnight." Draco sneered before moving off with his lackeys.

"Are you really going?" a girl across from him asked.

"No. More than likely it's a trap. The moment I get there a teacher will be waiting for me."

"Wow, you so smart!" the girl crooned.

xXx

"You what?"

Shuichi stared incredulously at Ron, Neville, and Hermione. They were in a deserted corridor as everyone else was still eating breakfast. Shuichi had left early to avoid the hordes of girls that liked to trail him when he ran into the Gryffindors.

"Well, I thought that you were really going to duel Draco. How was I supposed to know that you called his bluff!"

"And so after you were nearly caught by Filch you blindly ran into the Third Floor Corridor and came face to face with a giant three headed dog standing on a trapdoor?"

"Yeah, pretty much…"

"Honestly Ron! I told you that-!"

"Oh be quiet! If you and Neville here didn't decide to follow me-!"

"Calm down! Both of you! Just be happy that you weren't caught and are still alive." Shuichi said as he stepped between them. Hermione took a deep breath.

"You're right Shuichi. Anyway I just wanted to see what you think about the dog and the trapdoor?"

"Well, whatever's going on it seems like the teachers want to keep us out of it. The castle is pretty old, maybe the floor gave way or-"

"Are you serious!"

"Ron!"

"Oh come on!"

"It's entirely possible! This castle was built in the tenth century after all! Even magical buildings fall into disrepair every once in a while."

Shuichi sighed. With a farewell wave to Neville he slipped away before the horde of girls found him.

xXx

He was on his way to the annual Halloween Feast when he spotted Neville in front of a girl's bathroom shouting into it.

"What's wrong Neville?" The nervous boy jumped.

"Oh, Shuichi! Y-you scared me! Ron said something mean about Hermione and Hermione overheard him and now she's been in the bathroom all day and won't come out." he explained.

"Here, you go ahead to the feast while I see if I can't coax Hermione out and join you." Neville gave him a relived smile.

"Thanks Shuichi!" With a quick wave he ran off. Kurama sighed.

'_What am I getting myself into?'_

xXx

Omake

Kurama made sure that he was in an obscured corner as the Herbology class went underway. The musty greenhouse was filled with all kinds of plant life that he'd never seen before. While no one was looking he pulled off a few leaves and whatnot from each new species of plant that Professor Sprout named off around the makeshift classroom.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw one boy harass a girl under his breath and secretive touches. With a smirk Kurama coaxed the plant nearest to the boy to grab the boy. The boy gave a startled shout, drawing everyone's attention. Student laughed as they saw the plant and where the plant was touching the boy.

"Honestly Mister Entwhistle, don't you pay attention! I distinctly remembering telling the entire class to not tease that plants. Or are you not part of this class?"

The boy looked as if he would like nothing more then for the friendly plant to just kill him right there.

AN: This chapter is a little short but don't worry, I'll make it up to you all in the next one! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shuichi cautiously poked his head around the corner to peer in the girls restroom. No one was there and only one stall was occupied. Small muffled sobs echoed of the cold tiles. Swallowing the lump in his throat Shuichi made his way to the stall. Tentatively he knocked.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" The lock slid open and the door slowly swung open revealing a teary red-eyed Hermione. She gave a hearty sniff before launching herself at Shuichi. He stumbled back a bit, awkwardly holding her as the emotional girl sobbed into his shoulder.

Kurama didn't know a thing about females. In fact he avoided them. Perhaps it was a throwback to his days as an ordinary wild fox. His unusual pelt meant that no matter how much he tried or how in heat a vixen was they refused to be anywhere near him let alone touch him. Maybe that's why he didn't find females attractive even though they clearly found him attractive when he became a full-fledged _yoko_. They even found his _ningen _guise attractive.

Why were women so contradictory anyway?

Shuichi merely shushed her and waited for her to calm down. He could feel his shoulder getting wet as the minutes passed. After what felt like forever she finally pulled away and wiped her face.

"What happened Hermione?" he finally asked.

"W-well…Ron was walking in the halls after Charms with Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas…a-and he w-was making fun of me…h-he was angry 'cause I tried to help him with the l-levitation charm…then he said it was no wonder that I-I didn't have any f-friends…" Shuichi frowned.

"That's not true. You have friends. There's me and Neville."

"R-really? Y-you and N-Neville want to be my f-friends?"

"Yes. You're smart and caring and helpful. Who wouldn't want a friend like that? Well, besides that _baka_."

Suddenly a horrible stench invaded his nostrils. He felt himself stiffen out of instinct. A sense of danger screamed at him to fight or flight. Hermione must have sensed the change in him for she looked worriedly at him.

"W-what's wrong Shuichi?"

"Stay here." he commanded. Cautiously he made his way over to the corridor flattening himself against the cold mildew-laced tile. He took a quick look. Out in the corridor not twenty feet away was a twelve foot tall lumbering creature with only a pair of trousers covering its enormous waist and tree trunk sized legs. It's mottled warty hide was a sickly greenish grey. The pea likened head perched upon mountainous shoulders had small glinting black beady eyes flanked by large humanoid ears and a long thick nose. At the end of its long gorilla-like arms it dragged a club that could've been a thick branch from a tree at one point before the creature decided to pull it down.

Kurama hurriedly pulled Hermione into one of the rickety stalls and locked the door firmly behind him.

"Don't make a sound." he whispered to her. She nodded numbly. Out side he could hear the creature lumber in, taking deep breaths through its nose, scenting the air. Its club scraped ominously along the tiled floor. There was a great smash. Hermione jumped slightly but remained silent. The spray of water could be heard as a small puddle began to seep under the stall door. He dared a peak through a crack in the door. It was smashing dumbly at the sinks on the opposite side of the room causing water to gush forth from the broken pipes.

Kurama could've taken that thing down with no problem. Only thing was that he didn't have even a blade of grass on him to use as a weapon. He was going to have to improvise.

The creature stopped its mindless destruction and scented the air again. It turned their way.

Thinking quickly he shoved Hermione onto the floor and covered her body with his own. With a booming smash wood and splinters rained down on them. Soon enough they were buried under a small pile of debris.

"Stay still." he commanded her as he pulled his wand free of his robes. Carefully he maneuvered himself so he could get a clear shot at the creature as it shifted through the debris. It spotted him.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The creature's club jerked out of its hand and floated high above its head. For a moment the creature looked about dumbly. With some force Kurama dropped the club onto its head with a sickening crack. It stood there dazedly as blood trickled down its forehead before falling back like a felled tree. Hastily he dug himself free and helped Hermione to her feet. A startled gasp by the corridor pulled his attention away from the rattled girl. There stood Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore with a worried Neville and guilty looking Ron in tow.

"How on earth…?" Professor McGonagall trailed off, clearly at a loss for words as her eyes darted from the creature to Shuichi and back. Her black hair was staring to come out of its usually tight bun. Dumbledore looked a little intrigued but relived. Neville ran over to them asking a barrage of questions as Ron lingered back looking quite uncomfortable.

"Well. Not many first years can kill a mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Are you injured at all Mr. Minamino, Miss Granger?" They both shook their heads. "Very well. Longbottom, could you please escort Miss Granger to the Gryffindor common room? That's where they'll be finishing the feast. As for you Mr. Weasley, we need to have a little talk!" As they all left Dumbledore stepped foreword.

"How about I escort you to the Ravenclaw common room? Perhaps you'll be willing to indulge an old man's curiosity."

Shuichi complied and told the headmaster what happened. By the time he finished they were in front of the eagle head brass knocker that lead to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Interesting how the simplest spell could save one's life. Well, I must thank you for looking out for Miss Granger. Had you not then things might have not have ended so pleasantly." Shuichi nodded grimly. With a polite goodbye he joined his housemates for what was left of the feast.

xXx

Shuichi was doing a little research in the Library for his Transfiguration essay when Ron, Neville, and Hermione bustled in. Ever since the troll incident Ron was much friendlier with Hermione but the two stilled argued a bit.

"Snape's after what ever that dog is hiding!" Hermione whispered excitedly. It took him a moment to understand what she meant. His brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"His leg is injured! He must've gone to the Third Floor Corridor and tried to get past the dog while everyone else was busy with the troll and got bit!"

"How do you know he was trying to get passed it? Maybe he was trying to prevent someone else from getting past the dog and got bit in the process?"

"Are you defending that greasy git?" Ron asked incredulously.

"No. I'm just saying that things may not be as they appear. Besides, why go anywhere near the dog?" Ron and Hermione looked to Neville. With a defeated sigh he pulled out a newspaper clipping and handed it to Shuichi. Quickly he skimmed it.

"Gringotts broken into…nothing taken…vault withdrew that day…no suspects" he muttered under his breath. "You think this is what that dog is guarding?" The trio nodded furiously. "And you think Snape is some criminal mastermind and is deadest on getting this mysterious item?" They nodded again. He sighed. "Honestly…Snape's been working at Hogwarts for years! There's undoubtedly been a through background check on him before he was employed. There is no solid evidence for you accusations. It's got to be someone else."

"How can you be so sure?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Because apparently I'm the only one here who's looking at the big picture not just at someone I dislike. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish this essay before dinner." They moved off, bickering amongst themselves.

'_Something foul is afoot.'_

xXx

Kurama snuck out of bed that night. Sticking to the shadows he crept along disserted corridors with nothing but the light of the moon and stars to light his way. His keen nose sifted though the myriad of scents that clung to the castle walls for something suspicious or out of place. A low voice and footsteps had him ducking into an empty classroom.

"…out of your mind?" It was Snape.

"B-b-but S-severus I-I-I-" And Quirrell.

"I won't settle for your petty excuses!" Snape hissed. There was a clang and Kurama could practically see Snape throwing Quirrell against one of the suits of armor that lined the corridor and holding him there.

"I-I d-didn't h-have a-a choice!"

"Bullshit!" There was a long silence.

"Remember, I have my eye on you Quirrell!" The footsteps faded.

Kurama turned and leaned his back against the door.

'_Well, now I am curious'_

He spotted something out of the corner of his eye. It was a gilded floor length mirror. Slowly he got up and approached it. A strange magical energy seemed to radiate from it. He looked into the mirror and gasped.

In the mirror was his demonic self standing there. Long hair, fox ears, silky tail, all right down to the white flowing toga. And next to him, hugging and stroking, and scratching at his ears was his mother. He stared, transfixed at the sight.

"It's an amazing, isn't it?"

Kurama jumped and whirled around. Dumbledore stood there calmly as if he was there the entire time. And he probably was too, concealed under a simple invisibility charm.

"What is it?"

"It's the Mirror of Erised. When one stands in front of the mirror they see what their heart desires the most in the world. Men have been know to die staring at it. Seeing what they what but unable to gain it." Kurama stood there in silence, soaking it all in. "Well, perhaps you should get going before you get caught out of bed." he said with a wink. Kurama gave him a smile and turned to the door.

"Oh, and Shuichi? It would be best if you didn't go looking for this mirror. It'll be removed to a safer place." Kurama nodded and left.

He stayed up in bed mulling things over in his head. Kurama doubted he could get to sleep. Quirrell, the mirror, so many things were on his mind. And no matter how he tried, he couldn't get that image of what he saw in that mirror out of his head.

'_What I desire most? Acceptance for who I am?'_

xXx

Shuichi stood on the snowy platform waiting for the Hogwarts Express with Neville and Hermione to go home for the holidays. Ron had to stay at Hogwarts because his mother, father, and little sister were going to Romania to visit his brother Charlie who worked with dragons.

"You'll be looking in the Library for anything on Flamel right? And send an owl if you find anything right?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yes mother." he replied sourly.

"Really Hermione, ever since you hounded Hagrid-" Shuichi began.

"I didn't hound him!" she said, outraged.

"-you've been hell-bent on finding out who he is and what he's having Dumbledore guard. It's none of our business!"

"But it has to be something important if Dumbledore is using something as vicious as 'Fluffy' to guard it! What if Snape gets a hold of it?!" Shuichi sighed defeatedly. The train came into view. Soon enough they were bidding farewell to Ron and on their way home.

xXx

Omake

Shuichi sat in the courtyard after lunch with Neville and Hermione. Ron suddenly walked up. Hermione looked at him with a hard look.

"Can I help you Ronald?" she asked a little harshly. Ron looked down at his feet.

"I…well you see… the thing is…"

Shuichi and Neville gave him a sympathetic look. Hermione just stared at him with an expectant look.

"I'm waiting." Ron just mumble something. "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite catch that."

"…orry."

"What was that?"

"…sorry."

"Can you speak a little louder?"

"I'm sorry, ok?! I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and almost getting you killed! I'm sorry for being an insensitive git!" Hermione smiled.

"That's ok. I forgive you." Ron looked up.

"Really?"

"Under one condition…"

"Hermione!" Shuichi snapped with a pointed look. Hermione gave him an apologetic smile.

Translations:

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Ningen_- human

_Baka_- idiot

AN: Hope you all like it! I would've posted it sooner but the Doc. Manager was being screwy. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two or so weeks later saw Shuichi back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As it turned out the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, took it upon himself to inform his mother Shiori of his run-in with the troll. Shiori lectured him for days especially since he opted to leave that little detail out of his weekly letters to her. But despite her grievances with him they still had a good time in each other's company. For Christmas he'd gotten many gifts from friends and a few admirers. Some were books of varying subjects while others were love letters and trinkets. Ron was either trying to be funny or was sending a message when he gave Shuichi a rather thick volume of pranks. Either way Kurama doubted that Ron could even imagine how the disguised _yoko_ was going use it in a more painful and unpleasant way.

The Hogsmeade Station was bustling with the returning students. Friends found each other in the throng and talked about their holiday with family. Teachers stood there with a keen eye on the students. Snow gently fell from the gloomy sky above. After a few minutes Hermione and Neville made their way to Shuichi through the crowd and began to head back to the castle together.

"Ron!" Hermione suddenly shouted furiously. Shuichi looked up and saw Ron having a snowball fight with his elder twin brothers Fred and George, the resident pranksters. Hearing Hermione's furious shout he dropped the half formed snowball he had in his hands and looked up to see her march towards him with Neville and Shuichi running after her. Once Hermione was close enough she began yelling at him. Fred and George egged her on and would throw in a comment of their own every one in a while. Shuichi and Neville tried to calm her down but she would have none of it.

"Now what's this all about?"

Everyone stopped and looked to see a bewildered Hagrid standing there with a few books in hand. There were a few muttered 'oh, nothing's as Hermione let go of Ron's robes. A chocolate frog card fell out onto the snow. With a pointed look at Ron, Hermione picked it up. Her eyes suddenly widened. She hastily pocketed the card.

"How was your Christmas Hagrid?" Shuichi asked politely. Hagrid seemed to glow with happiness.

"It was great! Got the best present ever! Come on, I'll show you!" They obliged him. Soon they found themselves in Hagrid's cozy hut. Hagrid put down the books on the table and tugged on a pair of oven mitts before going over to the cauldron that sat in the roaring fireplace. He pulled out a golden egg and placed it on the table. Hermione gasped.

"Is that-?" she began but stopped as a cracking sound filled the hut.

The egg was hatching.

Fissures formed on the golden shell as it shook on the tabletop. Then like an eruption, the egg burst open. A small green reptilian creature struggled out of the shell slipping slightly on the residual goop from the egg. It spread a pair of bat-like wings to steady itself.

"A dragon?" Shuichi asked in disbelief.

"But that's illegal!" Hermione protested.

"How'd you get one anyway?" Ron asked.

"Well there was this bloke in the Hog's Head one night. We got to talking and played a bit of cards. He asked if I wanted it and I said yes. I always wanted a dragon. Oh look, it knows who his mommy is!" The dragon was staring at Hagrid intently. Suddenly it hiccupped and a small flaming ember landed in Hagrid's shaggy beard. "Ah, isn't he sweet." he crooned seemingly ignorant of his smoking beard.

"Err, Hagrid, what exactly did you two talk about?" Shuichi asked suspiciously.

"Well, about me mostly. Told him about my job here at Hogwarts as gamekeeper and some of my pets. Seemed real interested in Fluffy."

"What did you tell him about Fluffy?" Shuichi pressed.

"Well I told him how I got him and raised him since he was a pup. He asked 'well isn't that dangerous?' and I told him 'no, not unless you know how to calm him. Just play a bit of music and he falls to sleep in'…" Hagrid trailed off suddenly realizing what was going on.

"Did you see this guy's face at all that evening?" Hermione asked gently.

"No, had his hood up the whole time." Hagrid answered numbly.

"Look Hagrid, you have to tell Dumbledore about what happened." Hermione suggested.

"Na, even if the guy gets passed Fluffy he has to deal with the traps the other teachers put in place."

"Hagrid, why do you think he had his hood up the whole time? It was one of the teachers. Someone you don't know very well. Whoever it is, is after what is being guarded in the castle. That's the only reason they wanted a job at Hogwarts in the first place." Shuichi explained slowly as Ron, Fred, and George looked on in amazement.

"The Philosopher's Stone." Hermione whispered. Everyone looked at her.

"When did you figure that out?" Ron asked a little dumbfounded. Hermione pulled out the chocolate frog card Ron dropped.

"_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbeldore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling_." Hermione read aloud. "Alchemy! The Philosopher's Stone is the greatest achievement of Alchemy! The stone can turn any metal into pure gold and creates the Elixir of Life which extends the drinker's life!" she elaborated. There was a heavy silence.

"Look, first things first." Shuichi said, breaking the silence. "Hagrid, you need to tell Dumbledore about what happened. Ron, do you think your brother Charlie is willing to take the dragon to Romania?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess. I'll have to write him." Hermione gasped.

" Malfoy was at the window! He saw the dragon!"

"We'll deal with him later. Right now we have to go. It's almost dinner time."

xXx

Kurama laid in bed, listening to his housemates sleeping blissfully. Somewhere the clock struck eleven-thirty. Carefully he slipped out of bed and threw on his bathrobe. He opened his trunk and fished out a light silvery cloak that he'd gotten for Christmas. He had no idea who sent it but the note that came with it claimed that it was an invisibility cloak that belonged to Shiori's dead husband James. Kurama had shown it to her and confirmed that it did indeed belonged to James. He didn't tell or show anyone else that he had it.

He slipped the cloak on. The silken fabric felt like water as it settled on his body and hid him from the world. Grabbing his wand he snuck out of Ravenclaw Tower.

The castle looked abandoned at night. Inky shadows cast by the light of the moon crept along the corridors. Suits of armor stood like silent sentinels as he slinked passed. He walked slowly to prevent his feet from making any sound. Once he passed Mr. Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris on their nightly patrol. Soon enough he outside and standing in front of Hagrid's hut. He pulled the cloak off and knocked. Fang, Hagrid's dopey boarhound, let out booming barks that Hagrid was quick to silence. Hagrid answered the door with red watery eyes.

"Are you going to be alright Hagrid?"

"Y-yeah. Just a little sad that Norbert had to go. I-I mean he grew so fast these few weeks! H-he's my baby!" Hagrid pulled out a dotted handkerchief the size of a tablecloth and blew his nose loudly. Fang whined.

"Don't worry Hagrid. Charlie will take good care of Norbert. He have lots of friends in Romania and I'm sure Charlie won't mind giving you updates on Norbert."

"Y-yeah. I guess he will. I put him in the crate there with a few of his favorite snacks and his teddy so he won't be lonely." Kurama heard a distinct ripping sound but said nothing. He pulled out his wand and levitated the crate. Hagrid bid a tearful farewell to the dragon and Kurama started his trek to the Astronomy Tower. He paused a moment to drape the invisibility cloak over the crate before he reentered the castle.

With little difficulty he made his way to the top of the tower and waited for Charlie. Before long the Weasley showed up with a few friends. He helped them secure the crate to the harness they had linked to their brooms. After a friendly wave they flew off with the crate flying between them precariously. He put on the cloak once more and headed back to bed for what little sleep he could get.

"B-but professor I swear-!" Kurama quickly dogged behind a statue out of instinct. Professor McGonagall in her pajamas marched along the hall with a stuttering Draco in tow.

"Honestly Mr. Malfoy! Other than yourself no other student had been seen out of bed! And if they are they're using an invisibility spell which is beyond a first year's ability!"

"But I'm telling you! Shuichi is-!"

"Enough of your accusations! We'll see what Professor Snape has to say about this!"

Kurama felt himself grin as the two passed. He'll have some good news for Ron in the morning.

xXx

Shuichi was studying for his finals in the library when Hermione rushed in.

"Can I help you Hermione-_san_." he asked a little pointedly.

"Snape's going to steal it tonight!" she hissed. Shuichi blinked for a moment then sighed.

"Hermione, what makes you think-"

"Dumbledore's gone! This'll be his chance! We have to do something!" she pressed on.

"We?" Shuichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If not us then who? I've already talked to Professor McGonagall and she just brushed it off!"

"Perhaps we should let the teacher's worry about it. I mean, what can we possibly do?"

"We get it before he does!"

"What?" Hermione leaned in closer, looking Shuichi strait in the eye.

"Do you have any idea what'll happen if Snape gets hold of the stone?"

"I keep telling you that-"

"Well?" Shuichi sighed.

"Fine, have it your way."

"Good. Meet me, Ron, and Neville by the Third Floor Corridor tonight at ten. Don't be late." Shuichi nodded mutely and watched as Hermione bustled out of the library. He could feel the eyes of his admirers burn in her wake.

Hermione truly had no idea how wrong it could all go. All that was on her mind as 'saving the day' so to speak. She could get them all killed. They had no idea what sort of security measures the teacher's put in place.

Kurama could see how it'll all go badly. For him there was only one option. To go after the stone and the culprit without Hermione. And to do that he had better prepare himself.

Shuichi stood and packed away his things as the girls hiding behind the bookshelf moaned in disappointment. Then he headed towards the greenhouses.

xXx

Omake

Kurama crept along the dark corridors under his invisibility cloak shadowing Draco Malfoy. He couldn't help himself. The chance to scare the boy to death was too tempting to pass up. Mr. Filch escorted him to Hagrid's hut telling horror stories all the while. Draco seemed to go pale with each step. Before he knew it he was in front of Hagrid's.

"Well, ready to go into the Forbidden Forest?" asked cheerfully.

"What? You can't be serious! I thought you were joking! I can't go into the forest!"

"You can and you will boy!" the old caretaker growled out. "Well, have fun." he said mincingly as he limped away.

"Come on, it won't be that bad."

Kurama continued to trail Draco as he entered the forest and waited for his opportunity. Hagrid and Fang stopped to examine something leaving their backs to Draco. With a fox-like grin, Kurama commanded a bush near Draco to grab him. Draco stood rooted to the ground as he saw the bush come to life and reached out to him with leafy green tendrils. One of the tendrils grabbed his arm. Draco screamed. Hagrid and Fang turned around to find Draco passed out on the forest floor. He shook his head.

"Honestly, must've saw a bug." he muttered as he carefully picked the boy up and headed back to the castle. Kurama was to busy trying not to burst out with laughter to care.

Translations:

_Yoko_- fox demon

_San_- Mr./Mrs./Miss

_Edit: Changed the dog's name from Bane to Fang. Why do I keep switching up the names? Please fell free to tell me if I screw up any other names._

AN: Sorry for being a little late. Things just got a little busy and I couldn't finish the chapter on time. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was dinner time. The halls were devoid of students and staff alike. Kurama walked calmly with his bag thrown over his shoulder like he was just going to Ravenclaw Tower to drop it off before dinning in the Great Hall with his housemates. His footfalls echoed eerily as he neared the Third Floor Corridor. He paused in front of the door and pressed an ear to the worn aged wood. Heavy breathing reminiscent of a wind tunnel and the soft plucking of a harp was all he could hear. Cautiously he eased open the door. A huge rottweiler that made Hagrid look diminutive in comparison was sprawled across the cold stone floor, each of the three large heads snoring and drooling to the harmonious sounds of a harp playing itself in the corner. Under a gigantic paw was a trapdoor that even Hagrid could fit through.

Quickly and carefully Kurama moved the paw with his inherent _yokai_ strength. Opening the trapdoor revealed nothing but inky blackness. It could have very well been a bottomless pit for all he knew. With a deep steadying breath and the knowledge that he could use his penchant with plants to pull himself out he let himself fall.

The unnerving sensation of falling was not a pleasant one, especially for a creature that wasn't used or meant to fly. It seemed to last unnaturally long as the adrenaline that sprouted from instinctual fear readied his body for whatever it took to live. Finally he landed with a soft but jarring thump. His nose immediately identified that it was a plant that he landed on. As his eyes adjusted to the damp gloom he assessed that it was a magical creeper called Devil's Snare. He stilled it as it began to wrap its thick strong tendrils about him. With a deep breath he caught hold of a recent human sent. Carefully extracting himself from the mass of vines he followed his nose down the small hallway. Soon enough he came to a door. Listening through the warped wood he heard a tell-tale clinking of something metallic, a something that sounded like valuable coins cascading upon each other. It was music to any thief's ears. He couldn't hear anything else. With wand in hand Kurama threw the door open.

Nothing but a cold empty chamber. But then where was that sound coming from?

Looking up his piercing emerald eyes spotted what appeared to be a swarm of keys. Some were gold, others were silver. While some had pricy gems imbedded into finely wrought metal the others were plain. All of them had delicate insect wings keeping them aloft. And from the looks of the door barring the far side of the chamber he had to find and catch the one that would permit him to continue on.

Kurama just stood there studying the lock. Then he scanned the cloud of metallic insects. He spotted one with a damaged wing flying as if it were injured above the rest like it was trying to keep its fellows between it and Kurama. Using some of the greenery he commandeered from Professor Sprout's greenhouses and stashed on his person he snatched the key out of the air easily. It struggled weekly as he gently unwound it from its green shackles and opened the door. He let it go, the wing still damaged but otherwise unharmed.

Another hallway, another door. The next chamber was rather cavernous with black and white marble checkering the floor. Exquisite marble statues of similar colors stood silently on individual squares facing one another like apposing armies ready to do battle. Flickering flames from ornate braziers cast ominous shadows about the chamber.

It was a life sized chess board.

He had played his fair share of chess since the term started back in September. Some challenged him for fun or pride or some other vise. Only difference from regular chess was that the magical community took it to the next level. With some clever spell work the game came to life, literally. The small figures followed orders and obliterated their opposing fellows. Hermione found it rather brutal. Ron loved it for it was one of the few things the Weasley was good at though he had his ego deflated the few times he challenged the disguised _yoko._

Chances were that this was the magical version with a deadly twist. He was suddenly glad that he decided to leave Hermione, Ron, and Neville out of the loop. With Hermione's drive to prove her worth and their collective naiveté would've meant certain disaster.

Taking a an empty square on the board he waited. A white pawn from opposing side moved itself to a square. He ordered one of his pawns to a nearby square. The white pawn unsheathed its sword and cut the black figure in half causing chunks of black marble to litter the floor.

Kurama found himself questioning the reason he came here in the first place.

xXx

Hermione, Ron, and Neville stood nervously in front of the Third Floor Corridor waiting for Shuichi. They were all on edge, half expecting either Mr. Filch or one of the teachers to catch them red-handed. Minutes ticked by as did their patience.

"Oh, where is he?" Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"Are you sure he's coming?" Ron asked wishing he was in bed than anything else at the moment. Neville kept looking about nervously, not one to break the rules out of fear of his grandmother's wrath.

"He said he would." She tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. Suddenly a thought hit her. "Wait. He wasn't at dinner, was he. And there was an empty chair at the teachers' table other than Dumbledore's. You don't think we was kidnapped by Snape, do you?"

Ron stared at her as if she grew another head.

"Why would Snape of all people kidnap a student? He hates everything that breaths."

"Of course! He took Shuichi hostage as to insure that he leaves the castle with the stone without having to fight his way out!"

"But Hermione, Snape was at dinner." Neville squeaked out.

Suddenly a shadow fell over them in the moonlit corridor.

xXx

Kurama let out a sigh of relief as the white marble king dropped his sword in surrender in front of a black bishop. Chunks of marble and dust was scattered about the chamber. Severed stony limbs strewed about like some macabre gallery. He proceeded through the next door. The next chamber was akin to the dungeons. Gory stains that spoke of past horrors were painted on the harsh walls. Chains and torture devices sat about like one of the many typical horror movies he watched while Shiroi was out or asleep.

Except the stench of blood and death was very real.

A troll as slumped against the wall with a big axe protruding from its undoubtedly cracked skull. Dark blood stained the grey-green warty skin. Just from looking at it he could tell that the body was already cooling. Cautiously he headed to the door, weary just in case there was another waiting in the wings though such creatures probably didn't have such intelligence.

A rather small room that couldn't have been bigger than one of the classrooms laid beyond. All that adorned it was a table laden with bottles of various shapes and sizes. The moment he closed the door hot purple flames appeared, effectively barring the way he came. Similar black flames leapt up in front of the far door. He was trapped.

For a few moments he stood there breathing deep even breaths to center himself. With little alternative he examined the table. The bottles were arranged from tallest to shortest in a neat line. A stained rolled up parchment rested in front of the line of bottles. He unrolled it.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

It was a simple logic riddle. Seeing as how few ordinary people possessed logic there would probably be even fewer in the magical community. Magic in itself wasn't logical. But lucky for Kurama, his years as a master thief helped to hone his logic through traps and puzzling situations.

After a scant five minutes he chose the smallest bottle at the end of the line. Opening the stopper he gave it a tentative sniff. The sent was cooling but there was no bitter vile hint of poison. Quickly he drank it. His body shivered. Weather it was from the potion itself or the taste he couldn't tell. Swiftly he strode through the black flames. He could feel the heat but the flames merely licked at his skin harmlessly. Suddenly he was through.

The room was round and bare. Columns draped with cobwebs lined the perimeter. A familiar floor length gilded mirror stood solitary in the middle. Standing in front of the mirror was Professor Quirinus Quirrell.

The professor was robed in dark velvet and his face was calm, not the usual quivering mess he always appeared. His eyes held a darkness that wasn't seen before. A foul sickly odor hung about him like miasma. Everything about him screamed hostility. Slowly the professor turned around to see Kurama, or rather Shuichi, more clearly.

"Ah, Mr. Minamino, what a surprise." he said calmly without even a hint of his usual nervous stutter. "I'm a tad busy at the moment but if you would just stay there I'll be with you in a minute." With a snap of his fingers ropes sprung out of nowhere and wrapped around Kurama as if they were snakes. Quirrell turned back to the mirror with a satisfied look on his face muttering to himself. Even with his keen hearing Kurama couldn't make out what he was saying. But he sensed that Quirrell wasn't merely talking to himself. Some minutes later the deranged professor growled out in frustration.

"I can see the stone but how the bloody hell am I supposed to get it out!"

"Use the boy." a cold voice hissed. Kurama tensed, his hair standing on end. The voice sounded as if it came from a snake yet one he and Quirrell was in the chamber. Unless…

Quirrell took the voice's advice. He roughly maneuvered his captive in front of the mirror. Instead of seeing his demonic self with Shiroi he saw his true self. A large silver fox slightly larger than Fang sat there, four silky tails waving lazily behind it. For a moment the fox just stared back at him. Then he turned as if to bite at a flea on his back. When he turned back however there was a large stone not unlike a ruby in his jaws. The fox winked then buried the stone in his thick fur by his right rear leg. A sudden weighty bulge appeared in his right pocket.

"Well, what do you see?" Quirrell asked impatiently.

"I see myself holding my report card. It has nothing but Outstandings on it." he lied easily. Quirrell shoved him aside and reexamined the mirror. As inconspicuously as possible Kurama worked to undo his bindings. As the ropes became looser the voice spoke again.

"He lies."

Throwing caution to the wind he used his strength and tore himself free. Quirrell only had time to look back at him before he found a mass of greenery sprouting about the barren chamber. Kurama moved slowly, stalking his prey. A stream of fire burned forth by the mirror. Quirrell was trying to burn away the plant life. Using his nose Kurama moved in. He willed a rosebud he had clenched in his hand to form a thorny whip. For one moment he was as still as a statue and the next he leapt into action.

Without a second thought he attacked.

Quirrell summoned a long sword and parried his attacks. Kurama danced around him, trying to get behind him, but Quirrell kept his front to him. Quirrell pushed to get closer but the whip kept him at bay. The need to make his arrogant _ningen_ suffer and the need to end things quickly warred with each other like he was with Quirrell. He then made a radical decision . Ignoring the sword he lunged forth. The keen blade cut into his midsection. Through the haze of pain he rendered the man to pieces. As Quirrell fell the turban he always had wrapped on his head toppled off. On what was supposed to be the back of his bald head was another more reptilian face. For a moment red snake eyes glared at him. Then thick black smoke obscured the body. When the smoke cleared all that remained was ashes.

Pain and exhaustion overwhelmed him. Before he knew it he was on the cold stone floor, slipping into unconsciousness.

xXx

Sluggishly Shuichi opened his eyes. Bright sunlight stung his eyes. He found himself in a large room filled with simple cots covered with clean white linens. Around his cot was dozens of flowers and candies and cards. Shuichi groaned.

"How are you feeling Shuichi?" He looked over to see Albus Dumbledore sitting on a nearby cot with smiling twinkling blue eyes.

"Fine. How long have I been out? How did I get here?"

"After realizing that the urgent owl I got from the Ministry of Magic was a setup I raced back to the castle. When I came to the Third Floor Corridor I saw Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Longbottom standing there. They told me about their suspicions and how you were apparently kidnapped I raced to save you. However, when I got there Quirrell was dead and you were seriously injured. So I hurried you over to the Hospital Wing for treatment. You've only been out for a day or so. Madame Pomfrey thought you would be out longer."

"And the gifts?"

"Well, you know how these rumor mills work. By the end of yesterday you've become one of the most talked about students. And so a few concerned students sent you a some 'get well soon' gifts." Shuichi raised an eyebrow at 'few concerned' and 'some'. "Madame Pomfrey insists that you stay for at least another day before you are discharged. It has been decided that you're to be sent home early. Your mother is quite worried."

After saying goodbye to the headmaster, Shuichi fell back onto the bed.

'_Lovely.'_

xXx

Omake

A small group of girls carefully snuck into the Hospital Wing. After insuring that Madame Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen they hurried over to the bedside of the gorgeous young boy that slumbered peacefully, short red hair spread around his head like a bloody halo. They stood there for several moments as if entranced. Then one daring girl reached out to touch him.

BAM!

All the girls jumped and paled at seeing a furious middle-aged witch in her white robes glaring at them. The girls hightailed it out of there. Madame Pomfrey sighed before stalking over to Shuichi's cot.

"There gone."

Shuichi opened a bright green eye.

"Do they have a curable disease?" he asked hopefully. She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Afraid not dear."

Translations:

_Yokai_- demons

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Ningen_- human

AN: For those of you who are a little confused, McGonagall had black hair and Neville had blond hair in the book. So I am using the books as reference as I write this story because I simply think the books are better than the movies, but the movies are still good. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kurama lounged listlessly on the flower print couch in the living room his slightly longer vibrant red hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. It was hot, the kind of hot that made anything but laying still more akin to torture than anything pleasurable. The small fan on the end table whirled about as fast as it could providing little if any comfort. Bright green eyes stared boringly at the TV watching a mindless horror movie. Shiori was luckily enough to be called in last minute to cover a shift for an injured employee and was most likely sitting in a cool air-conditioned building answering phones and other such mundane secretary duties.

Since the 'kidnapping' episode a month and a half ago Shiori had banned her son from leaving the house without her and seeing how she worked part-time five days a week that meant he spent plenty of time catching up on his horror shows. It should've been a pretty relaxed summer but something was eating him.

He hadn't gotten any letters.

Kurama would've been relived if it wasn't so suspicious. He had acquaintances that were the closest things he ever had to friends in his wretched life that would sooner prostrate in front of a certain spoiled pureblood than not write him at least a few times. Not to mention the disturbing amounts of love letters he usually received on an almost weekly basis. Sure there were plenty of excuses to explain the lack of mail but when you consider that the magical community sends mail by way of owl then you would be a little suspicious too.

Strange sounds suddenly reached his ears. It sounded like a cat chasing a mouse but the squeaks were more in a human tong than anything animalistic. Curiously he poked his head out the back door and felt an eyebrow raise.

Cowering under the garden bench was a tiny bony filthy humanoid creature with a large head and eyes and long pointed ears. A lesser _yokai_ that looked like a green spiny Goblin stood over the bench trying to fish the creature out with its claws. The _yokai_ turned its sickly yellow eyes on Kurama. Without warning it lunged at him. Before it could even get halfway to him, however, thorny tendrils grasped it and dragged it into one of the flowerbeds. It barely had time to scream as the plants devoured it leaving no trace of its existence behind. Slowly Kurama approached the strange creature hiding under the bench.

The creature stared back with green tennis ball sized eyes.

"_Konnichiwa, _who are you?" he asked politely. The creature crawled out from under the bench, brushing the dirty off the strained pillowcase before bowing so low its ears touched the ground.

"I'm Dobby, sir, Dobby the House-elf. Tis an honor to meet the legendary _yoko_ Kurama!" he said squeakily. Kurama felt himself stiffen.

"How did you know that?" Kurama asked in a dangerous voice with narrowed eyes.

"Why, the way you mercilessly slew that _yokai_ and your use of the surrounding plant life! So the rumors are true! You cheated death!"

"Rumors?"

"There are those who say that you didn't die, that you eluded the hunter and are merely biding your time, recuperating, till you choose to return."

Kurama felt sick. Should word get out that he was indeed alive then waves of crazed _yokai_ hunters would come forth for him and possibly kill Shiori for harboring him unknowingly. Then any would-be treasure hunter would scour the three realms of reality for his fortune. All that he worked so hard for would be all for not.

"Dobby," Kurama growled out, "you have to swear to me that you'll not tell a soul, dead or alive, that I live, where I live, or who I live as. If you do I'll show you pain beyond your wildest imagination." Dobby's eyes went wide and he nodded his head furiously.

"Of course, of course! Dobby would never dream of such a thing! Dobby will cut out his own tong before Dobby dares to even mentioned such a thing!" Kurama relaxed a little, smelling no hint of a lie.

"So, why seek me out? Have you come looking for riches?"

"No, no! Dobby came to warn Kurama!"

"Warn me of what?" Dobby gulped, looked about, then whispered to him.

"Dobby's master is dark and not very nice. He seeks to carryout what You-Know-Who commanded of him so long ago. Should Kurama go to Hogwarts this year, Kurama would be in certain danger!"

"What are they to do?"

"Dobby does not know! Master doesn't talk to Dobby of such things and would surely punish Dobby for even knowing this much!"

"I see…well, thanks for the heads up."

Kurama turned to go back inside the house but the little elf aparrated in front of him.

"Kurama shouldn't go to Hogwarts this year! Besides, why go when friends don't write?" Kurama's eyes narrowed.

"So you're the one blocking my mail. Give it to me Dobby." Dobby shook his head furiously.

"Only if Kurama promises to not go!" He sighed and felt both his patience and frustration reach the breaking point. With a whim a nearby bush sprung to life. Leafy arms encircled the tiny elf and hoist him a few feet into the air. Dobby squirmed and squeaked.

"You obviously have no idea who you're talking to! I do as I please regardless of any danger there may be! Even if I didn't go this dangerous event you foretell of will still happen and my absence would be most suspicious and therefore make me a suspect which would put me in even greater danger than that which waits at Hogwarts! Now give me my mail!" he bellowed.

Dobby squeaked. With a snap of his fingers a large burlap sack appeared out of thin air, landing with a hearty thump on the ground in front of him. Kurama let the terrified House-elf go. There was a small pop and the strange creature was gone.

xXx

Shiori decided to take her son Shuichi out to purchase fresh school supplies he would need for his new term at Hogwarts. She was quite happy with his recent behavior and seeing how he was safe and sound took pity on the poor boy. He spent a good deal of his summer indoors while she worked and he didn't even complain. They walked side by side down the narrow street of Diagon Alley with bags in hand. Her magically dyed black hair shone brightly in the warm sunlight and thin flowing dress fluttered slightly in the wind. Next to her Shuichi looked about curiously looking quite handsome in a soft pink polo and khaki shorts.

"_Okaasan, _why are there so may people here? There weren't so many here last time."

Shiori looked up and found a great crowd clamoring to get inside the small Flourish and Blotts bookstore. A small poster plastered in the store window advertised that someone called Gilderoy Lockhart was signing books.

"Oh, some author is having a book signing. Don't worry, we'll make this quick."

They squeezed their way into the bookstore. Bodies jostled one another in a long line to a small table where a man with unnaturally curly blond hair and too white teeth sat in baby blue silk robes signing books. The women in line formed gossiping circles while the men just stood there clearly wanting to be anywhere than where they currently are.

Shuichi found a quiet secluded spot and waited while Shiroi hurried to get his new textbooks. He scanned the nearby bookshelves with disinterest as a few women in line swooned when Lockhart smiled their way.

"Well, look who we have here?" a sneering voice said. He turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing with a cocky air about him. Kurama ignored him, going back to browsing the shelves.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Kurama continued to ignore him. He would've just ignored him and wait till he left but a man that closely resembled Draco came over.

"Use your indoor voice Draco!" the man hissed. Draco immediately quieted. "Ah, you must be Shuichi Minamino. Lucius Malfoy. I've heard quite a bit about you." Kurama regarded the man coldly, not saying a word. It seemed to perturb the man for he continued to talk, trying to get him to say something. "They say your one of the brightest students that Hogwarts has seen in years. But I wonder…"

"Shuichi!"

Kurama happily shoved passed Draco and his father to Shiori's side. Without so much as a glace back he took one of the bags and swept out of the crowded store with his mother.

For a few moments they just walked down the street with no destination in mind. Shuichi looked up to see a seriously worried expression on Shiroi's pale face.

"Is something the matter _okaasan_?" he asked. Shiori seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in.

"Just a little worried is all."

"Was it because the Malfoys were there?"

"Yes. I cant help but feel as if they're up to something every time I see them. They always seem to make life harder for those they dislike. I'm happy that you didn't speak to them. They have an uncanny way of twisting you words and placing them back into your mouth. I wouldn't be surprised if they try to frame you for something."

That had Kurama thinking. He didn't think to ask who Dobby's master was. Perhaps it was Lucius Malfoy. He was certainly dark and cruel if Draco's expression was anything to go by.

xXx

Omake

Kurama stood there flipping through a book on how certain Dark Wizards mistreated and tortured others. The line to have Gilderoy Lockhart sign a book had grown considerably longer. A sleazy middle-aged photographer from the Daily Prophet snapped pictures for the newspaper. Lockhart had the audacity to pause in his book signing and pose for the camera.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he suddenly spoke in a dramatic voice, "I have an announcement to make! Starting September First I'll be filling the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" There was an ecstatic applause. "Don't worry, your children will be perfectly safe with me on board!" Kurama felt a sense of dread. It looked like this year's teacher was a real piece of work. As Lockhart went back to signing a rather amorous woman's book Kurama couldn't help but wonder who was going to protect the students from the teacher.

Translations:

_Okaasan_- mother

_Yoaki_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Konnichiwa_- hello

AN: Sorry again for the late update! Everyone's been piling things onto me this week. I'll try to whip up another and hopefully longer chapter over the weekend. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 10

One would think that leaving your mother behind to study at a prestigious school for a few months would be easier the second time around. It wasn't. Kurama had just stood there looking numbly at Shiori like the previous year choked with some foreign emotions that he never experienced prior to his botched assassination. When he finally snapped out of it he had to hurry on the train before it could leave without him.

The compartment door suddenly slammed open, starling him half to death. Hermione stood there with a severe look on her face. Her bushy brown hair seemed to crackle. Without a word she stalked over to him and grabbed the collar of his robes.

"What for the love of Merlin have you been doing all summer long?!" she screeched. "I was worried that something happened, that you may have gotten seriously injured but here you are! Perfectly fine!" Tears started to fill her brown eyes. "Did you stop caring!? Is that it!?"

Shuichi just sat there as Hermione broke down crying into the front of his black robes, confused. Sure his mother had a few mood swings but it was nothing like this. Ron poked his head in looking just as confused. Hermione must've spotted him for she rounded on him with the same furious-sadness gleaming in her eyes. She ripped into the stunned redhead talking faster than either of them could follow. With a few hearty slaps to the chest she hurried off. Ron raced after her.

Shuichi didn't know if he was relived or worried.

As the train rolled on he found himself with his own private compartment. He busied himself with a book about the history of Hogwarts. Every so often a female face would pop up in the window with a rather disturbing look in their eyes as they stood there fogging up the glass watching him read. Shuichi was half tempted to take of his robe and use it as a blind on the tiny window. Then the door slid open.

A small slim girl stood there. Her long dirty blond hair reached to her waist and protuberant silvery-grey eyes were set under faint eyebrows that blinked slowly as if she were daydreaming.

"Hello." she said politely in a just as dreamy voice. "Mind if I sit here?"

"No, go ahead." She gave him a grateful smile.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." Luna offered.

"Shuichi Minamino."

"Thanks, no one else would let me sit with them since I'm…a tad different."

"I see. So, is this your first year?"

"Yes. I'm surprised my father let me go. Ever since my mother died he's a little paranoid. Then again, he's always a little paranoid."

"What does your father do?"

"He edits The Quibbler." Shuichi eyebrows raised.

"The one with all the conspiracy theories and creatures that only those with a sixth sense can see?" Luna seemed to brighten up.

"You read it?"

"Naturally."

The Quibbler was a tabloid magazine that few read and even few believed. It contained numerous conspiracy theories but even more articles about creatures no one without a sixth sense could see.

Including _yokai_.

Somehow they managed to get information about _yokai_. It didn't matter if it was rumors, gossip, or some theory, any information about _yokai_ at all was rare. The _Makai _was separated from the _Ningenkai_ and _Reikai_ by a powerful barrier. Every once in a while a small distortion in the barrier would allow a few demons to cross over. Since he came to live as Shiori's son, Kurama had lost all contact with the _Makai_. He had absolutely no idea what was happening or what was going on in the _Makai_. So he was quite happy that somehow this modest magazine was able to give him that information. It wouldn't do if he didn't know what was going on with the _yokai_. It just wasn't his style. Besides, in one way or another it affected him too.

For the next few hours Shuichi talked with Luna about various creatures, conspiracies, and life with a single, paranoid, parent. It was rather refreshing. All too soon the Hogwarts Express slowed to a halt at the Hogsmeade Station. Shuichi wished Luna good luck and joined the throngs of students that were heading over to where carriages awaited. A few of his fellow second years were mystified at how the carriages were moving on their own.

But unlike the other students, Kurama could see them. Skeletally thin equines with reptilian faces and bat-like wings were strapped to the carriages in pairs. They stood there patiently as students boarded then with little effort pulled their load up the sloped grassy lawn to the castle. They were Thestrals, carnivorous horse-like creatures that commonly consume the bodies of the dead and sometimes killed if food was scarce. The only ones who could see them were those special few who have a sixth sense or those who witnessed the death of another.

Kurama was quite certain that the students wouldn't be so egger to climb into the carriages if they could see what was pulling them.

The Thestrals didn't seem to mind him as he climbed in with a few females hot on his tail. On the slow bumpy way up the girls glanced tentatively his way, blush when they saw his staring, and break into fits of giggles. He resigned himself to staring out the glassless window. As soon as the carriage came to a stop he hoped out and hid himself in the crowds pouring into the Great Hall where the welcoming feast was awaiting. Grabbing a spot next to the Grey Lady he made some small talk with his Ravenclaw housemates. Eddie Carmichael had spent his summer with his grandparents who lived in a small village just west of Aberdeen. Prefect, one who helps the teachers to govern the student body, Penelope Clearwater droned on about her new boyfriend and how romantic he was though she wouldn't name names.

Eventually the first years were lead into the Great Hall, effectively silencing the students. They all looked terrified and jumped slightly when the Sorting Hat began to sing. One by one they were sorted into the four houses. Luna Lovegood wound up in Ravenclaw where Shuichi happily let her sit next to him. Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, ended up going to Gryffindor with her brothers. When the last student was sorted the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, rouse from his seat at the teachers' table. He gave his customary speech and introduced Gilderoy Lockhart as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The females swooned while the males looked as though they would be sick. Then with a few nonsense words, great piles of food appeared on golden platters on the tables.

Shuichi filled up on steak, steamed carrots, potatoes, and pudding. The chatter was a low gentle murmur. With a full belly he felt his eyelids suddenly heavy. After the feast was finished he followed his housemates to the Ravenclaw Tower. Tiredly he pulled on his pajamas. Once his head touched the pillow on his bead he was fast asleep.

xXx

Shuichi found himself sitting in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom the next day right after breakfast. The stony walls were covered in moving portraits of Gilderoy in various flamboyant outfits smiling that cheesy obnoxious smile. The females ogled while the males silently contemplated suicide. Lockhart suddenly burst out of his office dramatically.

"Allow me to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... me." A few students exchanged looks. Lockhart descended the staircase slowly. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award." He paused at a portrait that winked at him. "But I don't talk about that; I didn't get rid of the Banden Banshee by smiling at him." He laughed at his own joke. No one else did.

Like some actor he changed his mood, going from relaxed to stiff and defensive, going so far as pulling out his wand from his extravagant robes. "I must warn you. These creatures can be quite dangerous." he nearly whispered and tapped the cage which shook wildly for a moment. Some in the room gulped. "Remain calm, you might provoke them!" Lockhart pulled the cover off revealing a cage of blue pixies.

"Cornish Pixies?" one asked dubiously. There was relieved laughter.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies! Now don't laugh, they can be quite troublesome. Lets see how you handle them." Lockhart opened the cage.

The pixies swarmed out. Books flew. Papers tore. A few of Gilderoy's portraits were sent hurling through the air. There were screams and chaos. Without prompt Shuichi flead the room, not intending to get caught up in this man's foolishness.

xXx

"Are you serious?" Ron gaped.

"Sadly enough, yes."

Shuichi was standing with Ron in the balmy courtyard during their sort break. Hermione was off somewhere else, refusing to talk to them both. Neville said it was because neither he nor Ron sent her a letter over the summer. Shuichi explained that Hermione's snowy owl Hedwig didn't like him and since he didn't own an owl he couldn't send a letter to her. Ron said he was busy with family stuff and how his pathetic hand-me-down pet rat Scabbers came down with a cold. Apparently she didn't believe either of them.

"How stupid could you get? So what did you do?"

"Hung out in the Library 'till it was time for my next class." Ron grinned. A familiar redhead appeared at his elbow.

"What are you doing here Gin? Don't you have friends yet?" Ginny glowered at her brother.

"Why do you have to be such a git all the time?" she retorted.

"Why do you have to be so nosy all the time?"

"How's your first day going Ginny?" Shuichi asked, putting an end to the little brother-sister tiff. Ginny blushed slightly.

"Oh, fine. Thanks."

"That's good. Like your classes?" She nodded demurely.

"Charms is fun. Transfiguration looks cool but Professor McGonagall seems pretty strict."

"She's always strict. Ya know, if she favored us like Snape favors the Slytherins we'd have won the House Cup instead of Ravenclaw." Ron complained.

"Though you were happy that Slytherin's winning streak was brought to an end." Shuichi said.

"Yeah, but still…"

A crowd of noisy girls suddenly appeared. They were flocking to Lockhart who stood dramatically in a corner of the courtyard. He signed a few autographs with that cheesy smile in place. A first year with a camera came over and took pictures much to the girls and Lockhart's delight. Boys all about the courtyard glowered at the scene.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Ron said with an annoyed look on his face.

"This year is going to be quite the circus."

"No kidding." Ginny agreed.

xXx

Omake

Shuichi sat at the table listening politely to Penelope as she told him how wonderful love was.

" Will you shut up already?" a girl asked viciously. "We're trying to eat here!" Penelope looked quite putout.

"I'm just sharing how-"

"Well don't!"

"I think you're just jealous of my happiness!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

The two girls glared at each other. Every male within sight looked on with hopeful eyes, praying to any _kami_ that would listen for the two girls to fight. On the table. With their robes off. The girls just 'humph' and turned their backs on each other. The boys groaned in disappointment.

It took all of Shuichi's self control not to roll his eyes.

Translations:

_Reikai_- spirit world

_Makai_- demon world

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Yokai_- demon

_Kami_- god

AN: Did a little cleaning up to the previous chapters so it would be easier to read. Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The first two months back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry went by smoothly for Shuichi. This year's classes were getting into more complex magics that required more energy and concentration though there were those who thought that turning mice into snuffboxes was still pretty lame. Potions were becoming more difficult to brew, much to Neville's dismay. Herbology moved on to the more dangerous plant life in Greenhouse Number Three to a certain redhead's delight. Shuichi found himself spending his free time defending Luna. Their fellow housemates were making a habit of stealing Luna's things and making fun of her eccentric behavior going so far as to call her 'Loony' Lovegood. Hermione had yet to talk to Shuichi, apparently awaiting an apology. Shuichi just ignored it in favor of getting homework done. Besides, if Hermione was busy ignoring him then she probably wouldn't have time to exercise her need to make the world a better place.

But that changed a week before Halloween.

Shuichi was hiding out in an obscured corner of the courtyard during break from his apparent fan club. Neville and Ron were nearby trying to get Hermione to talk to him again for the umpteenth time oblivious to the fact that he was right there. A chilly wind blew ruffling scarves and gloves in a feeble attempt to cast them off their wearers. Breaths rouse from mouths in fine clouds that disappeared into the grey cloudy sky above. The Slytherin Quidditch Team suddenly cut through the courtyard. They all wore emerald green robes and carried black brooms marching with purpose to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Malfoy?!" Ron shouted out in surprise. The Slytherins stopped in their tracks. Sure enough Draco Malfoy was standing there in his own set of Quidditch robes and broomstick.

"What's the matter Weasley? Never seen a true Seeker before? Or are you too dazzled by our new Nimbus 2001's?" Malfoy asked smugly. Ron stood there gapping like a fish out of water. Hermione stood to her full height and strode over to the blond.

"At least the Gryffindor Quidditch Team didn't have to buy their way in. They got in on sheer talent."

"Don't you dare talk to me, you filthy little Mudblood!" Draco sneered. A shocked hush fell over the courtyard. The air suddenly felt colder.

If there was one thing Kurama found infuriating about _ningens_ was their tendencies to make up numerous terms or words. Back in the _Makai_ everyone used terms like bitch-in-heat or words like vixen, things that were easy to say and easier to understand. Since coming to live in the _Ningenkai_ he found himself just about drowning in a sea of words as his brain raced to comprehend it all. It gave him a slight insight as to why _ningens_ thought _yokai_ to be a rather dimwitted race. But even someone as naive as he would understand the insult Draco spat at Hermione.

And if not, the tears that welled up in Hermione's brown eyes would've spoke volumes.

Ron went stony faced and struggled to pull his wand from his black school robes in order to get back at Malfoy but Shuichi beat him to it. Without a second thought the disguised _yoko_ shot over to the haughty blond and threw a sucker punch that made _yokai_ reel. Draco stood there stunned a moment before he simply went limp like a puppet who's strings were cut. The Slytherins hastily caught Malfoy before he hit the ground. With a few choice words the Slytherins retreated to the Hospital Wing.

"Dude…" Shuichi turned to find three stunned faces staring back at him.

"That was awesome!" Neville shouted. Ron just gawked. He decided to ignore them.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Shuichi asked. She looked at him with watery eyes. Without warning she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. His shoulder was getting wet.

'_Great.'_

xXx

It was just after lunch. Some students and staff alike were still eating in the Great Hall. Kurama had finished early and was doing his best to avoid any of his new found fan club as he made his way back to Ravenclaw Tower. The ancient stone halls were mostly empty. Torches cast flickering shadows that seemed to be alive. Portraits whispered conspiratorially. All was quiet. A flicker of red hair had him ducking behind a statue of some obscured once famous witch.

It was Ginny.

She stopped abruptly and stood there, brown eyes looking out at nothing. A small black book was clenched in her hands. Then she moved away in a completely different direction. He followed, keeping well back and to the shadows. Ginny walked slowly, unblinkingly. They wound their way to the First Floor Corridor. She turned a corner. When Kurama reached the corner he had lost sight of her. He took a few deep breaths through his nose but there were too many scents to discern. Frowning he let her go…for now.

xXx

"Honestly, shouldn't there be some sort of qualifying process for new teachers to go though or something?" Ron asked as he, Hermione, Neville, and Shuichi sat together at the Halloween feast. Bats swarmed overhead in the Great Hall. The ceiling was once again enchanted to reflect the sky outside. Jack-o-lanterns floated above the tables among the dozens of candles. Everything from candy corn to caramel apples was spread out on the tabletops.

"Why Ron, I had no idea you could use such big words!" Hermione teased. Ron's ears reddened.

"It's just that Lockhart bloke is such a git. The only thing we're learning about is his stupid stories."

"Ron, he really did those things. He's trying to give us examples of when one should use magic and when one should not." Ron gave her a hard look.

"You actually believe that bull?"

"Well if it isn't real then why write about it at all?"

"Fame, fortune, hordes of fans, and whatever else that goes along with it." Shuichi answered. Hermione glared at him.

"You're just jealous." Shuichi just about choked on a piece of chocolate.

"Pardon?" he choked out.

"You're jealous."

"Right, well jealous here is going now." With that he stood up and followed the steady stream of students leaving for the dormitories.

"Shuichi, wait!" Shuichi paused in his tracks as Neville caught up to him.

"Yes?"

"Well I was-err-wondering if you could possibly help me with potions." he asked awkwardly.

"Sure. We could meet up in the Library this weekend. Would that be okay?"

"Of course!" A commotion up ahead drew their attention.

"What's going on?" Neville asked. Shuichi shrugged.

"Only one way to find out."

Carefully they pushed their way to the front of the crowd. An inch of water flooded the floor from a nearby girls restroom. Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch's cat, hung from a torch bracket with fur standing on end and teeth barred menacingly like a small gargoyle. On the wall next to her was a message written in blood.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"Enemies of the heir beware…you'll be next mud bloods!" Draco Malfoy shouted from somewhere within the crowd. The hushed murmur of conversation died as Filch pushed through the crowd. He began to shake as he took in the sight of his beloved cat frozen like stone.

"Which one of you did this!" he shouted, rounding on the students standing there. "Which one of you little bastards did this!"

"That's enough Argus!" Dumbledore roared. The crowd of students parted as the Headmaster came forward with Snape and Lockhart in tow.

"No! I demand to know who is responsible for this!"

"Argus, I assure you that the one responsible for this will be found and punished accordingly." Dumbledore soothed. "But right now we must secure the area."

Snape went about shooing the crowds away but not before the scene and shimmering message was burned into their memories.

xXx

Kurama stayed up in bed. His roommates slept peacefully in their beds. Autumn rain lashed harshly against the leaded windows in a relaxing rhythm. A book laid open in his lap. Despite the gloom he could see just fine and so went over the text for the third time.

_It is said that when Salazar Slytherin left the school, he left behind a secret hidden chamber, one that only the true heir of Slytherin alone could open. Inside it is rumored to be home to a monster that only the heir can control. With this monster the heir will unleash it to purge the school of all Muggle-borns who Salazar saw as unworthy of learning the ways of magic._

Kurama couldn't believe his luck. It was bad enough that the lesser primitive _yoaki _occasionally harassed him but now he had to deal with yet another psychopath bent on mass homicide. Was it too much to ask for a year without thousands of lives depending on you?

xXx

Omake

Shuichi could feel his intelligence level dropping by the minute. Lockhart droned on and on about yet another monster he had gloriously defeated. Females swooned. Males groaned. A pair of board students were passing notes to one another.

"And that's how I defeated the malevolent mummy!" he finished in a dramatic tone. The girls clapped as the boys rolled their eyes.

"But professor, why would there be a mummy in Germany? Aren't they from Egypt?" Shuichi asked. There was a heavy silence.

"Y-yes w-well you see a-err Dark Wizard had smuggled it into Germany. And he-um lost control over it."

"But mummies are really nothing more than dead dried bodies wrapped in strips of linen. Wouldn't it just go back to being a dead body?"

"Yes well its just like the case of the charmed skeleton. You see I was in southern Spain-"

Kurama sighed.

'_So much for humiliating him.'_

xXx

Translations:

_Yokai_- demons

_Makai_- demon world

_Ningen_- human

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Yoko_- fox demon

AN: Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Great Hall was buzzing at breakfast the next day. Students were grouped together like little swarms of insects all about the four tables with a few individuals wandering from one cluster to the next. Teachers frowned from their table at the front of the room clearly unhappy…except for Gilderoy Lockhart who was going on and on about how he could've saved Mrs. Norris had he been there when the attack occurred much to Snape's annoyance. Shuichi did his best to stay out of it all and had decided that it was the perfect morning to spend with Luna Lovegood. They talked about the latest conspiracies in The Quibbler over bacon and eggs. Every once in a while he would get funny looks from his other housemates for spending time with and befriending the strange girl.

"Shuichi!" He felt himself flinch slightly as he saw Hermione jog over to him with Ron trailing after her. Resisting the sudden urge to runaway he smiled politely at her.

"Hermione, what brings you all the way over here?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a copy of Hogwarts: A History do you?" she asked rather demandingly.

"Why no I don't. I couldn't fit it into my trunk along with Lockhart's books." he lied, crossing his fingers that she wasn't about to do what he thought she'd do.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway does it?" Ron asked. "I mean, everyone knows who's behind it." Hermione sighed.

"I suppose you're right. Still, a little information would be nice." With that Ron and Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor table.

Suddenly Shuichi had a bad feeling about all this.

xXx

A fierce cold autumn wind battered the Quidditch Pitch furiously. Wooden stands fifty feet tall swayed ominously. Students on both sides cheered and jeered as specks of scarlet and emerald swooped about like files fighting over a large red ball and fly it to a set of three hoops at least one hundred feet above the hard ground at either end of the stadium. The roar of the crowd competed with the roar of the wind.

Shuichi was sitting with Ron, Hermione, and Neville on the Gryffindor side of the stadium. His thick blue sweater did little to stave off the cold bite of the wind and his ears were aching from all the shouts being issued by people sitting next to him. There was a reason he wasn't so fond of Quidditch. He wouldn't even be there if it wasn't for Ron. The Gryffindor forced him to go, constantly pestering the Ravenclaw till he consented just to be left alone. But now he was reconsidering it. Maybe it was possible for him to sneak away seeing how everyone's attention was on the game.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. One of the Slytherins was hovering in the air on his broom with a small club clutched in his hand. His face was contorted with rage as catcalls were thrown his way. He gestured to one of his teammates. The teammate nodded and with his own club hit a black speeding ball his way. Then he hit it toward the stands. Kurama reacted immediately and pushed Ron aside. Ron in turn fell into Neville who knocked Hermione down. That speeding ball hit Shuichi's arm before he could get down. He heard more than felt the bone in his upper arm snap from impact. Searing pain temporarily blinded him as he tumbled into his seat. Screams rang out. Bodies pressed in on him, making him feel trapped.

"Back off. Let him breath." Kurama's vision cleared and he saw Luna there keeping the press of bodies away from him. She turned to him. "Are you alright?"

"Just a broken arm." he replied. Lockhart wove his way through the crowds over to the fallen student.

"Not to fear!" he declared. "During my journeys I've become quite adapt at healing spells." Lockhart proceeded to pull out his wand from his royal purple robes.

"No. I should go to the Hospital Wing incase there's other damage." Kurama insisted. Lockhart chuckled.

"Boy doesn't know what he's talking about." Muttering under his breath he pointed the wand at Kurama's broken arm. Suddenly there was no pain, or any feeling in his arm for that matter. He tried to move his fingers but they didn't move. Daring a look he saw his arm was now boneless and flopping uselessly in Lockhart's hand. Rage ran hot through his blood making his skin feel as through it were on fire. He glared his worst at Gilderoy, finding little joy at seeing the man back off with wide eyes.

"Now look what you've done!"

"Well, it doesn't hurt anymore, does it?" he asked sheepishly.

"What good is that?! Now I'll have to spend a few days in the Hospital Wing while the bones in my arm are painfully re-grown instead of a minute to fix a simple broken arm!"

He probably would have struck the man if Luna hadn't hoisted him up and lead him away to get seen by Madame Pomfrey.

xXx

Kurama wound up spending three days in the Hospital Wing forcing down smoking draughts of Skele-Gro that burned on the way down. His arm felt as if he fell into a patch of briar and hundreds of tiny thorns were stuck into him. Slowly he regained more and more movement in his arm.

Apparently he wasn't the only one angry at Lockhart.

Shiroi was informed of the incident and came strait to Hogwarts. After hovering over him for a good half-hour she proceeded to chew out Lockhart. She might've sued him if Dumbledore hadn't placated her. But she left with a word of warning making it clear that if something else happens to her son Gilderoy would be held responsible. Shiroi hadn't even bothered with the Slytherin that started the whole fiasco, confident that the Headmaster would carryout proper punishment seeing how other students were also endangered.

The Ravenclaw students were also in an uproar. Lack of educational and informative teaching on Lockhart's part had him at odds with them in the first place. Now that he was deliberately showing off and screwing up had them rallying to throw out the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. A petition was circulating about the four houses in favor of sacking Lockhart. Another petition by Gilderoy's adoring fans was also going about to save his position.

Hermione by contrast was obsessed by the bloody writing on the wall that Mr. Filch still couldn't clean despite going through his store of powerful cleaners. She had come to the conclusion that Draco Malfoy was behind it, his comment in the hallway being the only evidence she had. But a small detail like that isn't going to slow her down. Already she had a plan to get him to confess to the crime by way of a potion. A very dangerous potion banned by the school.

The Polyjuice Potion could turn any human to take on the appearance of another human. It takes at least two to three months to brew properly. It was a very complex potion and banned for a reason. Should a half-human drink it or if a human used the potion to assume animal form the consequences could be disastrous.

Hermione was brilliant in potions but there's always room for error. Unfortunately her determination blinded her to that little fact. And with the petrifaction of a first year Gryffindor named Collin Creevey she was more determined than ever.

xXx

In light of the mysterious attacks a Dueling Club was formed. Shuichi had seen the flyer on the bulletin board in Ravenclaw Tower and thought nothing of it. Later that day he found him self being dragged along with Ron and Neville by Hermione to the first meeting. The Great Hall was cleared of tables. Students milled about talking as they awaited for the meeting to start. The majority of students were from either Gryffindor or Slytherin. A few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were there but were more than likely dragged along by their friends as well.

The room hushed as Gilderoy Lockhart leapt up onto the raised platform that usually held the teachers' table. Shuichi turned to leave but Hermione's surprisingly firm grip kept him firmly in place.

"Can everyone hear me? Can you all see me? Excellent!" He began to pace the length of the platform. "Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works." He took off the ruby cloak he wore over matching ruby robes and threw it into the crowd. A cluster of females squabbled for a moment before one claimed it.

After introducing a rather stony-faced Snape as his 'gracious' assistant they proceeded to have a mock duel. Snape had Lockhart flying backwards, landing with a solid thud on the other end of the platform. There were a few snickers and cheers. Lockhart simply picked himself up.

"Very good Professor Snape! But I must say I-"

"Perhaps we should teach the students how to disarm their opponents." Snape interrupted. "Just a suggestion." he added.

"An excellent idea! Let's have a pair of volunteers! Minamino! Longbottom! How bout you?"

"Longbottom can't even perform the simplest spells. We'll be sending Minamino up to the Hospital Wing in a matchbox. How about someone from my own house? Malfoy perhaps?"

Kurama gritted his teeth as he made his way to the platform. Lockhart positioned him a few yards from a smirking Draco.

"Now, do exactly as I do. Oops! I dropped my wand!"

Kurama didn't know weather to slap the man or just kill him. Luckily enough he made it a habit to read books other than his textbooks and knew the spell Snape had used on Lockhart. Snape and Lockhart moved off the platform and out of the line of fire.

"On the count of three!" Lockhart shouted. "One! Two! Three!"

Draco started on two. Kurama side stepped the spell.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco's wand flipped out of his hand as he was almost slammed into the stone wall on the far side. Cheers went up.

"Excellent Mr. Minamino!" Lockhart praised.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly. Everyone was split onto pairs to practice the disarming charm. Shuichi had made it a point to avoid Hermione afterwards and stalked off to bed.

xXx

Omake

Shuichi sat there on the cot in the Hospital Wing doing the homework Hermione was kind enough to get for him. His arm was still slightly painful but did his best to ignore it in favor of completing a Charms essay. There was a knock at the door. Madame Pomfrey shuffled over to answer it. She then stepped aside to admit a group of girls with flowers and cards in. Shyly they approached Shuichi.

"Hope you get well soon Shuichi." one of them said. He smiled politely and accepted the gifts. The girls hurried out of the Hospital Wing with deep blushes on their faces. Shuichi gave the nurse a pointed look.

"It wasn't as if I could say no to them! Besides, they just wanted to wish you well!" she defended before going back to work.

'_Oh they want something alright and it isn't to wish me well…'_

xXx

AN: Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Snow once again blanketed the school grounds. Students milled about the sloping snow covered lawn throwing snowballs and building snowman and other such nonsense. The dark Forbidden Forest loomed a little less ominously in the shadow of the surrounding mountains with its new white powdery cloak. Kurama reclined on his bed in Ravenclaw Tower watching it all from the warmth and privacy of the boys' dormitory. Shrieks of laughter wafted through the leaded window somehow. Or maybe that was just his acute hearing. He sighed as the stress that plagued him for the past few weeks slowly seeped out of his body. Burning lavender essence sure did help.

The school had been in an uproar as another student along with one of the school's many ghosts were attacked. Teachers began escorting students from one class to the next. Curfew came earlier. A sense of fear gripped the school. And if that wasn't enough he felt as if he was being watched almost constantly by some hidden being and he didn't mean the females that were so infatuated with him. His paranoia was getting the better of him. What if he was found out? What if he was blamed? What if he was killed or worse? Kurama began to avoid others and keep to himself.

A movement pulled him out of his thoughts. He gasped.

Kurama had brought one of his plants, a potted lily, to school with him to bring a sense of familiarity to his home away from home as well as a security measure. He didn't manipulate the plant just in case someone barged in and saw him. But at that moment the little potted lily was crawling all over his bed like it was a jungle gym. Hurriedly he commanded it to return to its usual form. The plant seemed to resist his commands. With a little more force the plant finally complied. Kurama just sat there a moment, stunned.

In all his long life he never had any problems controlling his powers. At the beginning his power or _yoki_ was small, growing little by little over the years in a that insured total control. Now it seemed that his _yoki _was fluctuating somehow. _Yoki_ only reacted to strong emotions such as rage or if the body was injured. Kurama racked his brain for a reason such a thing would happen without preemptive. It could quickly become dangerous for many reasons, such as being found out. But what was more worrying was the fact that if his _yoki_ became strong enough and wild enough while he was still relatively weak and body partly human…his own _yoki_ could very well kill him.

'_Not good…'_

xXx

History of Magic was never one of his favorite classes. Sure the subject itself was quite interesting but that didn't change the fact that one who taught it was quite boring. Professor Cuthbert Binns was a ghost but that was as exciting as it got. Some say he died whilst asleep in the Staffroom and had woken up as a ghost, going to teach his next class and leaving his body behind. However he died the fact remained that the ancient shriveled looking ghost with thick glasses and reedy voice was one of the dullest teachers in the castle. Even Gilderoy Lockhart was more interesting.

Class had started as usual. Students filled in and took their seats, talked with one another before Professor Binns floated through the chalkboard and began his lecture. The effect was almost immediate. Some slumped in their seats using their textbook as a pillow. Others played small games or passed notes. Only Shuichi and Hermione were paying any attention. But as the oblivious teacher droned on about the International Warlocks' Convention of 1289 something strange happened.

Hermione raised her hand.

Professor Binns came to a stuttering halt mid-sentence. Those who weren't dozing looked at Hermione as if seeing her for the first time. Even a few that were asleep woke up at the disturbance. The air seemed to be thick with anticipation.

"Err, yes Miss…?"

"Granger. I was wondering that since this was a History class if you would be willing to tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

All eyes turned onto the spectral professor. He seemed a little surprised that such attention was aimed at himself. After a moment he relented.

"Oh, very well." Professor Binns cleared his throat before starting. "As you all know, Hogwarts was built by four of the greatest witches and wizards of the age; Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin. Shortly after finishing the school they went about gathering students. However, there was a slight disagreement amongst the four founders about who should and shouldn't be taught magic. Salazar Slytherin in particular believed that magic should stay within magical families and thought that those born outside such families didn't deserve to be taught magic."

"Muggle-borns." Hermione supplied. Professor Binns nodded solemnly.

"Salazar Slytherin then decided to leave the school. But before he left it is said that he built a secret chamber, one that only his true heir can open, and by doing so, unleash the horror within to purge the school of all Muggle-borns. Of course the school has been searched many times. No such chamber exists."

"Professor, what exactly does legend say is in the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked.

"The chamber is said to be home to a monster that only the heir of Slytherin alone can control."

Kurama silently groaned.

xXx

The Library was even more quiet than usual. Only a few other people besides Shuichi were there finishing the last of their homework before winter break. Everyone else was outside having their snowball fights and such in the icy weather. For once he could be in peace. He breathed in a deep breath scented with musty leather bound books, dust, and faint traces of humanity. It was hard to tell when the last time he was so relaxed was. A sense of accomplishment filled him as he finished up his homework. Not wanting to leave just yet he pulled down an interesting book from one of the nearby shelves about infamous people from around the world.

As per usual all the typical suspects were there; Herpo the Foul, Emeric the Evil, Morgan le Fay, Gellert Grindelwald, and Lord Voldemort. Page after page was written about the horrors each one of them committed. Murder seemed to be a common theme. Kurama paused as he turned a particular page. The Toguro Brothers. Turning the next page he saw his own name printed there complete with a small biography and a sketch of himself. He flipped through a few more pages. Rando. The Four Saint Beasts. Hiei. Stopping once more he stared at the page in front of him. A sketch of a spiky haired man glared back at him wearing a concealing black cloak with a white scarf that protected his neck and a white strip of cloth tied about his forehead. The guy appeared to be as friendly as Snape. There wasn't much on him. Just a few thefts and murders back in the _Makai _that the author somehow got wind about. Apparently this Hiei guy managed to crossover into the _Ningenkai _and was supposedly terrorizing people though a few of his victims said that he was searching for someone in particular.

'_Interesting.'_

Suddenly Kurama felt as if he was being watched again. Looking up he spotted Albus Dumbledore standing nearby looking at him with an odd look in his serious blue eyes. The absence of the usual twinkle in his eye made him look dangerous. Ignoring the instinct to crawl away somewhere he cleared his throat.

"Hello Professor. Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"You wouldn't mind having a small talk with me in my office for a bit would you Mr. Minamino?" the Headmaster asked with a note of seriousness he didn't think the man was capable of.

"Of course."

Putting back the book and grabbing his bag he followed the Headmaster as he lead him through the near empty halls. Their footfalls echoed in their wake as they passed through the maze of doors and stairs. Faint conversation and laughter could be heard from adjoining halls. Portraits didn't bother stopping their usual routine of jumping from one frame to the next and bickering with one another to acknowledge them. Dumbledore stopped in front of a gargoyle at the end of a corridor.

"Lemon Drops." Dumbledore said to it.

The gargoyle jumped out of the way revealing a moving staircase that mimicked an escalator one would find in a Muggle mall. Following Dumbledore's lead he jumped on. At the top of the stairs was a polished oak door with a golden knocker that immediately opened for the Headmaster. Inside was a large circular office. Portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses lined the wall behind a large mahogany desk stacked with papers. Much of the wall space was taken up by large bookcases filled to the brim with all kinds of books some of which were in different languages and large windows that had a sweeping view of the castle grounds. Spindly tables held delicate sliver instruments that whirred and emitted puffs of smoke. A swanlike gold and scarlet bird that looked as if it would kill over any minute was perched on a golden stand. Gingerly Kurama sat in a rather comfortable armchair in front of the desk. Dumbledore sat at his desk, taking a moment to tidy up the stacks of papers.

"Some rather disturbing things have happened this year Shuichi." he began. "I've only see this happen once before back when I was a humble teacher myself within these halls. Until the perpetrator behind these attacks is found and stopped the school is in threat of closing. Perhaps for good." He stopped and closed his eyes for a moment as if suffering from a headache. Then he opened his eyes.

The effect was instantaneous. Memories flashed through his mind like a movie in fast-forward. Emotions he was constantly fighting against overwhelmed him. It was hard to breath. He couldn't think.

Suddenly the world came back into focus. He stared at Dumbledore with wide eyes. Hot tears streamed down his face. His body started to shake. Instinctively he curled in on himself.

'_This is it. I'm dead. He'll kill me any second now.'_

For several long moments nothing happened. A hand gently touched his shoulder. He flinched.

"I'm sorry."

Tentatively Kurama looked up. Dumbledore stood there with a sad smile on his worn face, blue eyes once again twinkling.

"W-why? Why aren't you killing me?"

"Because I don't want to."

"But I'm a _yokai_. I'm evil."

"No, you're not evil. You did what you had to in order to survive. I know all too well how cruel life can be. Unlike others, I believe that everyone deserves a second chance no matter what they did before. Yes you've done some bad things but you yourself aren't entirely to blame. But now you've changed…for the better."

"Are you going to tell Shiroi about me? About how I'm not her real son."

"You're wrong. You are her son. When you absorbed that small tiny pseudo soul and bound yourself to that unborn child you became her son, the son she wouldn't have had otherwise. Why do you think you are experiencing such strong emotions? Because Shiroi unlocked that place in your heart that you thought you've lost. In reality you just locked it away to spare yourself the pain of your loneliness. Yes there were others in your life, others that flocked to you for a piece of the fame and fortune you've created and deep down inside you knew that they were using you. So you kept your distance. Until now. Now you're surrounded by people who love you and care about you for the first time in your life. I'm sure it's overwhelming for you right now but give it time. You'll see. But I won't tell Shiori just yet. You need time yet to adjust to this new life of yours."

Kurama looked confusingly at him. Perhaps he was right. But a part of him doubted it. Only time would tell.

"What now?"

"Now you need to work on controlling your _yoki_. How do you think I found out about you?" Kurama gave him a sheepish look. "I think these new emotions of yours is affecting it. Now I have a favor to ask of you." Kurama stared at him with a weary look.

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"I need your help in finding out who's behind these attacks."

"It's Lucius Malfoy. His House-elf Dobby came to me over the summer saying that his master was going to do something Voldemort had told him to do a long time ago. I just don't know how he's doing it."

"I see. I can deal with Mr. Malfoy but only after we find out how this is happening and why. Otherwise we have nothing."

xXx

Shuichi stood under the meager shelter of the Hogsmeade Station. Other students milled about saying farewell to friends going home for the holidays. Unlike last year more people were heading home. Perhaps it was because of the mysterious attacks. Or maybe, like himself, they just wanted to get away from Lockhart.

"Shuichi!" He turned around to see Ron, Hermione, and Neville jog over to him. They stood there for a moment to catch their breaths.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to see you off mate. And besides-"

"We wanted to apologize to you." Hermione interrupted Ron. "You've been a bit stand-offish with us since we started brewing the potion. But we just have to know about Malfoy. You understand, don't you?" Shuichi sighed.

"I do. I just wished there was a safe way is all. You know what could happen if you mess this up."

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. Students began lining up to board. With a quick farewell Shuichi hurried over, eager to see his mother once more.

xXx

Omake

Shuichi was in the Library, as he often was, doing a little research for his Herbology essay. A stack of books sat in front of him as he scanned through the yellowing pages of a particularly thick volume. But despite his apparent concentration he wasn't ignorant of the two girls hiding just behind the bookshelves giggling and whispering excitedly to each other. He did his best to ignore it, hoping that they would soon leave.

He wasn't so lucky.

As he put a few of the books back the girls stepped out from their hiding place with identical blushes on their faces.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely while he silently cringed on the inside.

"Ah, w-well w-we were just…"

Suddenly one of them fainted. Automatically he dropped the books he was holding to catch her. As the books thumped loudly on the old wooden floor the girl woke up almost immediately. With a few stuttered apologies and a hurried goodbye they just about ran out of the Library. Shuichi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose for a minute before bending over to collect the fallen books.

'_Why me?'_

Translations:

_Yoki_- demon energy.

_Yokai_- demon

_Makai_- demon world

_Ningenkai_- human world

AN: Finally a nice long chapter for you guys! Apparently it was National Idiot Week and no one told me. ~_Sigh~ _Anyway, Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Christmas was only days away. White powdery snow blanketed much of Tokyo. Children off from school took the opportunity to frolic about even as their parents shoveled snow from their drives. Snowplows drove by on a regular basis to keep the slush that could cause traffic accidents off the roadways. Gaudy colored lights and lawn ornaments decorated the fronts of houses in honor of the up coming holiday, which was odd considering that most people in Japan were either Buddhist or practiced the old Shinto ways.

Minamino Shuichi had opted to stay indoors and help his mother Shiori prepare for Christmas. The smell of baking sweets wafted through the drafty house like a fine perfume. A Christmas program played on in the living room that held only a quarter of their attention. Heat from the oven helped to ward off the winter chill that crept in through the aging windows and compensate for the derelict heater. Shuichi sat contentedly at the counter stirring a bowl of ingredients as Shiori pulled out the baking sweets from the oven before they burned.

A frantic knocking at the front door caused the almost perfect assembly line they had going grind to a sudden halt. With a slight frown Shiroi bustled over and answered the door, pausing momentarily along the way by the hallway mirror to make sure that the spell that made her hair appear dark and eyes brown was firmly in place. Standing on the welcome mat was an older woman that lived down the street with her husband and daughter. Her inky black hair was falling out of its usual neat bun and clothes were rumpled. A frantic look shone in her black eyes.

"Have you seen Maya?"

"No, I haven't. Is everything ok?" The woman groaned.

"I can't find her! She was supposed to be home hours ago!"

"We'll help you look for her."

"_Arigatou_! _Arigatou_!"

After donning their coats, Shuichi and Shiroi hit the icy streets. Other neighbors joined in the search. The police were alerted. It didn't take long for a sizeable search party to form and spread out. Shuichi searched the odd alleyways that dotted the neighborhood. All there was to be found was icy trash bins and dumpsters. He started to head back when a peculiar moldy sent hiding amongst the rotten smell of the alley tickled his nose. Stopping he scanned the alley a little harder. There by a rusting dumpster overflowing with garbage was what could only be described as a slimy blob of goo the color of mold. Only problem was that mold usually died in such cold weather. He narrowed his eyes.

"Was my warning not enough, slime _oni_? Or are you just foolish?" Kurama asked in an icy voice. A distorted snarling face appeared in the slime.

When Kurama had returned home from Hogwarts for the holidays he found the _oni_ lurking a little to close to home for his comfort. All it took was a display of his powers and a few choice words to send the _oni_ running. Even though it was relatively weak it was still more than a match for normal humans.

"Big words for such a small _yoko_. You think your so superior because you eluded death itself. But you've gone soft Kurama. And that will be your downfall." Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"That so? And will it be you standing gloatingly over my carcass?"

"I've a master now! A very powerful and cunning master! He's out to claim this city as his own and once your out of the way, we'll be feasting like a lords upon _ningen_ flesh! Perhaps that woman you're so fond of will be first!"

Kurama bit back a growl. His face darkened with anger. Quicker than most eyes could see he shot a seed at the _oni_. The _oni_, however, was even quicker and jumped down a nearby storm drain. Letting out a deep calming breath he watched it flee. It seemed that the meditation techniques he'd been experimenting with was helping to reign in his rampant emotions that caused his _yoki_ to fluctuate. With a little more fine tuning and good old practice his _yoki_ should be right under his thumb.

"Shuichi-_kun_?"

Jumping slightly he whirled around to see a girl about his age with inky black hair and black eyes in a oversized purple jacket. She was staring at him oddly.

"Maya! Where've you been? Half the neighborhood is looking for you!"

"What was that thing you were talking to Shuichi-_kun_?" Shuichi blinked.

"What thing? There's nothing here." Maya gave him a hard look.

"Yeah there was! It was all slimy and you were talking to it!"

This wasn't good. It was one thing for a wizard to know about him but an ordinary girl? It could go so bad on so many levels.

'_I really should work on expanding my senses.'_

"Look, we should really head back. Your mother is worried about you."

"But-!"

A sudden malevolent aura had him instinctively guard the vulnerable girl. She seemed to sense that something was wrong and stayed still and silent like a frightened animal. At the far end of the alley a black clad figure rushed at him. Kurama barely had time to extract seed and transform it into a grass blade to defend himself. A cold steel blade clashed against his own green one. Smoldering ruby red eyes glared at him. He recognized him from a book he looked through not too long ago.

It was Hiei.

"So plants are your motif!" he growled out in a rough raspy voice. Kurama risked a glance to see Maya standing there dumbfounded. Thinking fast he ran away from her with Hiei close on his heels. Stopping in a nearby park they continued their battle. They traded blows. The ring of blade against blade sounded as surely as church bells. It was a good thing that no one visited the park in the middle of winter. Not only would it have been an odd sight for an ordinary _ningen_ to behold but the two combatants ranged all over. Vicious kicks and dirty strikes were thrown out to catch the other off guard. Time seemed to stop. Both concentrated on the other. But soon exhaustion had set in. They broke apart, each keeping a weary eye on each other.

"You're good." Hiei said once he caught his breath. "Too good for Eight-Hands. Why do you serve him?"

"You're kidding! Eight-Hands is here?!" Hiei looked like someone slapped him.

"You didn't know?"

Eight-Hands was an eight handed _oni_ who's power grew the more he ate the flesh of either _ningern _or _yokai_. He was a well-known deviant.

"No. This is were I live. I serve no one." A fanged grin broke out across Hiei's face.

"Well this is me looking stupid." Suddenly he fainted. Without much thought Kurama rushed over. A stain darker than the trench coat he wore was spreading out on his chest. Kurama touched it. His hand came away red. Carefully he picked him up and ran back home. Luckily no one was about or he would've had some explaining and more than a little lying to do. He set Hiei on his bed in his room and dug through his nightstand for his salves.

Growing and manipulating plants was one thing but summoning even a small portion of one from the _Makai_ was a different story. Summoning in general was difficult. Kurama was once able to summon entire carnivorous plants to take care of his foes for him with little effort. But that was a seemingly long time ago. While he experimented with the limits of his powers in his current state he found that he could summon that parts of _yokai_ plants he used in his salves and poisons though it did tire him out after a while.

Stripping off the coat, white scarf, and shirt off Hiei he gingerly tended to the long yet shallow slash running across his lean muscled chest. Once the wounds were properly wrapped he turned to go.

"Yukina…" Kurama stopped and stared at the sleeping _yokai_. That broad chest moved up and down with each breath. His face was deceivingly innocent. With him spread on the bed like that he was almost cute. Shaking his head at the thought he went back out to talk to Maya.

xXx

Hiei slowly woke up. Kurama closed the book he was reading at his desk and gave him his full attention. It took a moment for everything to snap into place in his mind before that defensive glare was back in place.

"I healed you with a plant from the _Makai_. I hope you don't mind. You've only been out for about two hours." Hiei merely grunted as he put his clothes back on. "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

Hiei growled.

"Who's Yukina?"

"I should kill you for knowing so much!" he snapped.

"And what would that achieve? That surgery to implant that _jagan_ into your forehead must've been unbearably painful. And to loose what power you had before…she must be important to you."

"I don't have time for this!" Hiei stalked over to the window. Sliding it open he placed a hand on the sill.

"Going so soon?"

"Why would you care?"

"Eight-Hands is too powerful for either of us to handle alone in our current state. You need help."

"And what'll you get out of it?"

"I believe he's taken a girl who lives just down the street from me. As much as I'm concerned about her welfare, I'm more concerned about how more powerful he'll become if he eats her. With her sixth sense as developed as it is…well surely you could imagine the consequences." Hiei snorted.

"I see what they say about the King of Thieves is true after all."

"I could say the same about you _jaganshi_ Hiei."

xXx

It didn't take long to find the abandoned warehouse that Eight-Hands had taken shelter in with Hiei's _jagan_. At one point it was a factory that made dolls. Plastic body parts littered the gloomy rooms and hallways. Light from the setting sun painted blood on them. All that could be heard was their breathing and footsteps. Without warning a towering green _yokai_ with eight hands leapt out at them.

"A _jaganshi_ and a _yoko_. _Hai_, you two will make a fine snack."

Clawed hands batted at them. With blades of grass and steel they hacked back at them. Eight-Hands laughed.

"This is all two easy! Surely you two can do better than this!"

With a single look at each other, Hiei and Kurama seemed to communicate. As easy and as natural it was to breath they began to coordinate their attacks. A few cuts adorned the hands but little else.

"Ha! You two are no better together then you were apart."

Hiei slipped behind Kurama as he attacked the hands again. A black shape flew over him. Eight-Hands easily caught it. It was a doll. Before he could react he was cut in thirds.

"Have you ever eaten a _korime_?"

"Where's Maya?" Eight-Hands coughed up blood.

"The girl still lives. And if I had eaten something so fine as a _korime_ it would be you who was cut to pieces." He rasped. With a final shudder he was still and silent.

"Another dead-end!" Hiei growled out. Kurama looked inside the room Eight-Hands had jumped out of. There on the floor and unconscious was Maya. Digging into his pockets he pulled out a certain seed. With a little _yoki_ it bloomed into a flower. He blew the pollen into Maya's nose.

"Dream Pollen?" Hiei asked from the doorway.

"It's for the best."

"As you say." he snorted

Gently Kurama scooped her into his arms and carried her home.

xXx

That night as he dressed for bed there was a knock at his window. Curiously he went over and opened it. Hiei was perched on the branch of a dormant sakura tree. Hiei jumped in and settled on the bed without even taking his shoes off.

"Don't you use doors?" Kurama asked

"The window was more convenient." Hiei replied blandly.

"Take your shoes off."

"No."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I feel like it." Kurama was becoming annoyed and judging from Hiei's smug look he knew it too.

"How long will you be staying?"

"As long as I want."

"Will you be doing this often?"

"Perhaps." he said with a mischievous fanged grin. Kurama sighed.

xXx

Omake

Kurama was cleaning up his room when Hiei came in through the window. After the first two days of having Hiei knocking on the glass he simply left it open.

"Why do you do this?" Hiei asked as he once again sat on Kurama's bed with his shoes on. Kurama just raised an eyebrow. "Live with this woman like a _ningen_?"

"Why are you searching for this mysterious Yukina?" Hiei growled. No matter how often Kurama asked, Hiei absolutely refused to tell him about Yukina but Kurama had a few ideas.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Perhaps its for the same reason."

Hiei was silent as Kurama continued to tidy up. Those smoldering red eyes glared thoughtfully at him. Kurama knew Hiei watched the house, his scent was akin to burning firewood and he didn't even bother to suppress his_ yoki_. With Shiori walking around in a short sleeved shirt as she did various chores he could've easily seen the scars on her arms and Kurama's reaction to seeing them every time. He was waiting for some kind of scathing remark that the fiery _jaganshi_ tended to say. Like how he was nothing more than a pet or how pathetic he was. But what he heard next threw him for a loop.

"Why are you growing out your hair?" Kurama blinked a few times.

"I just don't have the time to cut it. Besides, once it's long enough I can hide my seeds in it." Hiei scrunched up his nose.

"You're crazy."

"Like a _kitsune_." Kurama said with a foxy grin.

"You'll look like a female."

"And you look like a sweet innocent little angel when you sleep. And the things you say in your sleep…"

Hiei growled. Kurama chuckled.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Oni_- ogre

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Kun_- a respectful prefix.

_Makai_- demon world

_Ningen_- human

_Jagan_- a third eye that grants the user psychic abilities.

_Jaganshi_- one who has a jagan.

_Kitsune_- an ordinary fox.

_Hai_- yes

_Arigatou_- thank you.

_Korime_- ice maiden.

AN: Sorry for the late update. I came down with a nasty bug. Hope the long chapter makes up for it. And just so you don't get confused Hiei doesn't quite understand what Kurama means in the Omake so he just stays quiet. Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Shuichi had just arrived back at Hogwarts but already he was rethinking that decision. First thing he saw was Neville running towards him through the throng of students returning from home and catching up with friends. The poor boy looked as though he ran through half the castle to meet him. Some gave him funny looks as he hurried over to Shuichi. He doubled over gasping desperately for air.

"Neville, is something wrong?"

"Hermione is in the Hospital Wing!" Neville gasped between breaths.

Shuichi followed Neville to the Hospital Wing expecting the worst. The walk there seemed to take entirely too long. Horrible images played through his mind. A sense of failing Hermione, Dumbledore, and even his mother filled him. He felt like scum. He should've done more. He shouldn't have let Hermione do as she whished. As Madame Pomfrey escorted them to Hermione's bedside he steadied himself for what may come. But as the nurse pulled back the curtains shielding Hermione from view he found himself terribly unprepared for what he saw.

Silky brown fur sprouted out of her skin. Long whiskers stretched out from her cheeks. Two feline ears poked out from beneath her bushy hair. A long furry tail twitched behind her. Shuichi somehow prevented himself from bursting out in laughter. But judging by the heated glare Hermione sent his way the corner of his mouth was twitching up. He took a moment to compose himself.

"So I take it things didn't go so well."

It turned out that she was going to impersonate a Slytherin girl called Millicent Bulstrode who she had an altercation with during Lockhart's little Dueling Club and had discreetly taken a few hairs off her robes. Neville and Ron simply knocked out Crabbe and Goyle with drugged sweets and 'borrowed' their clothes. Going into an unused girls' lavatory they put their hairs in their draughts of Polyjuice Potion. It was then that Hermione found out the hard way that the hairs she plucked off of Millicent's robes belonged to a cat they didn't know she owned. Ron and Neville proceeded without her. Draco knew nothing about the Chamber of Secrets, what kind of monster was running around the school, or even who was ordering the attacks. The only useful bit of information they got out of him was that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened once before nearly fifty years ago and that a Muggle-born girl was killed. Shuichi pointed out that even if she wasn't turned into a cat-girl that it would've been suspicious that Millicent suddenly showed up when she was supposedly home for the holidays then suddenly disappear again, not to mention the risk of the real Millicent telling a bewildered Draco that she was at home the whole time. Hermione pointed out her new claws.

"Well look on the bright side."

"There's a bright side to this?" Hermione asked Shuichi incredulously.

"No class or homework for a while?" Neville asked. Hermione gave him an are-you-kidding-me look. Her love for education and perfect grades knew no bounds.

"If this isn't reversible you could always move to Japan." Shuichi suggested.

"And do what?" Shuichi leaned in and whispered something into her furry ear. She turned a bright crimson and hissed and spat at him, waving those razor sharp claws in his direction.

"What? You'd make great money."

xXx

Shuichi was given the apparently highly important task of giving Hermione her homework and supplying her with an extra set of notes. While that in of itself wasn't all that hard, trying not to laugh at her or tease her every time he saw her was. Normally he had better self-control over himself but somehow he couldn't help but act like the mischievous _yoko_ that he was. It was part of the reason he got into thievery in the first place. Watching people run around like headless chickens and chasing their own shadows never got old. And a having little gold in his pocket meant that he didn't have to spend countless hours hunting his own food, although it did mean that he had to hide the gold from others. Apparently he did a better job than he thought seeing how no one yet found his cache.

Splash!

Shuichi blinked then looked down. Part of the second floor was flooded. Curiously he followed the water. A string of loud cursing had him ducking behind a statue. Mr. Filch stood at the end of the hallway with a bunch of cleaning supplies. The bloody writing on the wall still adorned the wall despite the caretaker's best efforts. Now with the floor flooded as well it seemed that the bitter man had enough. Tossing down his mop he stalked off swearing. Catiously Shuichi looked about. The nearby girls' lavatory was pouring out water. It looked as though someone turned on all the faucets and let the bathroom flood. Walking in he found a ghostly girl floating about wailing hysterically.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The girl whirled on him with furious eyes.

"Why would you care?! Why would anyone care?! I'm just a ghost! I can't feel anything! I must not matter!" she ranted.

"But you still have feelings." he soothed. "And you do matter. Others are just ignorant and don't understand your position. Now tell me what happened. It'll make you feel better. I promise." The girl gave a hearty sniff.

"Well, I was just minding my own business, haunting the u-bend of one of the toilets contemplating death, w-w-when a b-book fell through my h-head!" Shuichi frowned.

"Did you see whoever threw it?" She shook her head. "Where's the book?" She pointed to a corner of the bathroom. He went over and found a simple plain black leather book soaking in the water. Picking it up and examining it he found some fading gold letters saying 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. It was a diary. He spent some more time talking to and comforting the girl who was cruelly named Moaning Myrtle. Myrtle attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry herself nearly fifty years ago. Even back then she was outcast and made fun of. One day when she was crying in the same bathroom that she flooded. Suddenly she heard something like someone speaking a made-up language. Realizing it was a boy she opened the stall she was in to tell him to go away. Next thing she knew she was dead. All she remembered was seeing a pair of large yellow eyes.

Later when he was dropping off Hermione's homework to her, Shuichi told her about the book and Myrtle. At first she was excited about the diary. It belonged to a famous student that earned a trophy for 'Special Services to the School' that attended Hogwarts during the time the Chamber of Secrets was first opened. She was dismayed when she saw that the pages of the diary was blank. But Hermione was still optimistic. With Myrtle's information they could scan the Library for any creatures that could fit the description they had of the monster.

xXx

Breakfast the next morning was decidedly pink. It looked as though some great pink monster blew up in the Great Hall. The students looked about in confusion. The teachers sat at their table as though wishing they weren't. Only Lockhart and Dumbledore were smiling. As the hall filled, Lockhart stood.

"Today, as you all know, is Valentines Day. So to commemorate this holiday of love I've arranged for a little something." A group of dwarves dressed as cupids filed in with messenger bags and decorative bows. Shuichi groaned. As Lockhart continued on with his little speech, Shuichi was all too aware of the predatory looks the females were shooting his way.

Shuichi spent the day doing his best to avoid the ugly creatures. They followed him about as if they had radar. His luck eventually ran out when one of the creatures grabbed his bag, tripping him and tearing his bag apart at the same time. His things flew everywhere as valentines were dropped into his lap and sung horribly to him while people stood there and watched, laughing at his misfortune. After the creature finally left him to pickup his things he noticed something was missing.

The diary that he was going to show the Headmaster later that day was gone.

xXx

It was getting late. Many of Shuichi's housemates were starting to drift off to bed while others stayed up to finish homework. Shuichi himself was sitting by the fire with a bestiary in his lap he'd gotten from the Library. So far he didn't find any creatures that could possibly be attacking the students. He was starting to think about going to bed himself when he felt it. A familiar flare of_ yoki_ that he started becoming accustomed to over the holiday break. But it wasn't possible. Not only was England a world away from Japan but the school itself was protected with various wards that only the Headmaster could bring down. He sat there concentrating on the _yoki_. It didn't move. As soon as the last Ravenclaw slipped away for sleep he grabbed his invisibility cloak and snuck out.

Kurama was outside in no time. Following his senses he tracked the _yoki_ a ways into the Forbidden Forest. Finally he stopped and took off the cloak. Looking up he found a pair of ruby red eyes glaring back at him.

"Either you're extremely brave or extremely foolish." Growling, Hiei dropped out of the tree he had perched himself in.

"So this is where you went to."

"I told you I was going to be away for a while. I'd be back by June. Would a little waiting kill you?" Kurama admonished .

"I was bored." Hiei simply stated.

"Well, you'll have lots of fun here." Shuichi replied sarcastically. Hiei gave him a funny look.

"What's with you?"

"A lot of things. Primarily a monster roaming about the school attacking the students."

"So kill it."

"If I could I would, believe me. But the victims are virtually turned to stone and no one knows what this creature is or who is controlling it." A shift in the wind carried a peculiar scent to his sensitive nose. It was a mixture of fear and excitement. Ignoring Hiei, Kurama followed the scent to Hagrid's hut. The Headmaster was leading none other than Lucius Malfoy and a short portly man dressed like a business man with a bowler sitting atop his rumpled grey hair. Dumbledore knocked on the door. Fang's booming barks rang out. Hagrid calmed the dog down and answered the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you Hagrid but they refused to wait till morning." Dumbledore said regrettably.

"What's going on?"

"With these attacks and your record, as the Minister of Magic it is my duty to place you under arrest." the portly man said as he fidgeted with his bowler.

"What! Why I-"

"Calm yourself Hagrid! Cornelius, I assure you that Hagrid has nothing to do with these attacks."

"I know Albus but this is a serious matter and I can't just sit by and do nothing." Cornelius replied. Hagrid walked out of his hut with slumped shoulders.

"Mr. Fudge, I believe you're forgetting something…" Lucius said. The Minister sighed.

"What is it Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked. Fudge pulled out a roll of parchment from his robes.

"The Hogwarts board of Governors has voted to remove you from Hogwarts as you have not stopped the attacks nor found the culprit. You too will be going to Azkaban."

"What!" Hagrid roared. "If you remove Albus then every Muggle-born in that castle will be petrified or worse!"

"Don't worry Hagrid. It'll all turn out right in the end."

"I certainly hope so!"

"You will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

"Admirable sentiments." Lucius said dryly. "Shall we, Mr. Fudge?"

"Well, someone better take care of Fang while I'm gone!"

xXx

Omake

Shuichi entered the Hospital Wing with an armful of Hermione's books that Ginny was kind enough to retrieve for him. Hermione was starting to revert back to her old self again. Carefully he placed the books down on her bed. She eyed the small gift box he'd placed on top. Giving him a suspicious look she opened it. A lavender ribbon with a shiny golden bell laid inside.

"Shuichi!"

Translations:

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

AN: Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So…I take it that this is bad." Hiei said as Kurama watched Dumbledore and Hagrid be led away by Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge. From inside the hut Fang whined as if he knew something was wrong.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Kurama asked.

"Why not? Things will probably go easier that way." Kurama let out a frustrated growl. Hiei gave him an odd look. "Who knew you could be so territorial? Then again you are a canine."

Kurama stopped himself from denying it. No matter how much he didn't like it, Hiei was right. He had started out with nothing to call as his own that it made him somewhat overprotective of what he worked so hard for. At some point Shiori and these _ningen_ friends of his became apart of it. Perhaps it was because he was so scorned and feared, so outcast that those friendly faces were just as rare and precious as the riches he had horded.

"Well, since you're so bored then perhaps you won't mind hunting with me for a while." Kurama suggested with a playfully coy smile. Hiei suddenly seemed nervous.

"Hunt what?" Hiei reluctantly asked.

"A monster."

xXx

The halls were strangely quiet and vacant despite the fact that sunlight streamed through the windows, painting intricate shadows across the ancient stone. Almost everyone had opted to go to the Quidditch match that was taking place within the hour. Only a few stayed inside to complete homework. The Library was practically empty. Hermione and Shuichi poured over books on different magical creatures while Madame Pince kept a weary eye on them as she went about her work. They had spent a few good hours bent over the aging texts. Ron had decided that Quidditch was more important than stopping a deranged monster and proceeded to drag Neville along with him.

"Hey, I found something!" Hermione whispered excitedly. She pushed the thick book she was going through to him. It was a brief page about a type of magical snake called a Basilisk. Its victims were either killed by its deadly gaze or highly toxic venom that had only one cure, Phoenix tears. Shuichi gave Hermione a dubious glance.

"A fifty foot snake?"

"It goes with what we know. Myrtle died from looking it strait in the eyes. The snake is the symbol of Slytherin who was one of the very few people who could speak to snakes. Hagrid's roosters have been turning up dead, probably because whoever is controlling it is killing them so their crows won't weaken it. Spiders have been seen allover the place leaving through any small crack they could find to get away from it." She explained.

"Then how is it that so far no one has died?"

"Because no one looked at it directly in the eyes. Mrs. Norris saw it in the water that was on the floor. Colin saw it through his camera. Justin saw it through Nearly Headless Nick but since he's a ghost and already dead he was just petrified."

"So whatever power in its' eyes that kills people is weakened when viewed through a medium?"

"Looks like it." Hermione smiled.

"And how are we supposed to kill it if we can't look at it?" Shuichi inquired. Hermione's smile faltered.

"Good question."

They replaced the books and left. Hermione pulled out a hand mirror that was conveniently placed in her bag and used it to peer around the corners. It was slow going but considering how long Quidditch matches can last, they had plenty of time. A putrid odor suddenly assaulted his nose that reminded him of an unclean lavatory. However, there was an underlying odor he new all too well. Pheromones. That thing was female and going into heat. Without a second thought he grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a nearby classroom. He covered her mouth as she began to protest. On the other side of the door he could hear the creature's scales scrapping across the floor. There was a low hiss. Hermione's eyes went wide. Then both the sound and the scent were gone. Carefully he used the hand mirror to check if the coast was clear. Seeing nothing he eased out of the room with Hermione practically clinging onto him. Taking a deep breath he scented the air but couldn't pick anything out of the scent of humanity and the old stone that made up the castle. Then it hit him. A snake didn't have skin or fur that continually dropped off to leave a clear scent trail. Snakes shed their hide all at once. No wonder he didn't smell it before.

"Thanks Shuichi!" Hermione chirped nervously. Shuichi simply nodded, battling with the sudden rush of excitement flowing through him. "Are you alright? You seem tense."

"Just a little rattled is all." he easily lied. "How about both of us just headback to our common rooms? I don't know about you but I've had enough excitement for one day."

"Right. Be careful." Shuichi watched as she headed off to Gryffindor Tower.

'_Just what I need…'_

xXx

With Hermione out of sight and virtually everyone at the Quidditch match, Kurama had no problem getting out of the castle unseen. Even in broad daylight the Forbidden Forest was pretty dark. It was almost like the trees were protecting the forest floor from the harsh rays of the sun. Like the night before, Hiei was perched in a tree looking as if he was simply dozing. But as Kurama drew near those ruby red eyes drifted open.

"Are you afraid of snakes Hiei?" Kurama asked as he leaned against the trunk of the tree Hiei rested in. He didn't have to look to know his companion was glaring at him.

"No." Hiei replied sharply.

"Not even a fifty foot snake that kills anything that gazes into its eyes?" There was silence.

"A fifty foot snake. That kills with a mere glance. How the hell do they not know it's there?" was the rather bemused reply he received.

"Well, it's quite clever. And since the only people who saw it are currently petrified from merely looking at it through a medium, no one knows what it is. But it appears as if someone in the castle is controlling the creature. The people who were attacked were all from non-wizarding families."

"Then what's more dangerous? The person or the creature?"

"For now the creature. It's quite clear that the person behind these attacks isn't brave enough to do it themselves. If the creature is removed from the equation then they don't have a weapon to use against others." Kurama replied.

"Do you even have an idea where this thing is hiding?"

"I think it's utilizing the pipes throughout the castle. I had a close call with it today. The stench surrounding it was what tipped me off." Hiei huffed.

"So what now?"

"We kill it."

xXx

It was after dinner. Almost all the students had gone back to their common rooms where they knew they were safe. Even the castle ghosts were lying low. The castle almost looked abandoned as Hiei and Kurama cautiously walked down the corridors, senses strained to pick up the slightest hint that someone was coming their way. So far so good. It wasn't until they were almost to Myrtle's bathroom that they hit a snag. A group of teachers were gathered about the wall with the bloody writing, blocking their view of the writing and the nearby bathroom. A sense of distress hung thick in the air. Peering from behind on of the castle's many statues they eavesdropped on the hushed conversation.

"Someone was taken?" one teacher asked.

"Looks like it." another replied.

"How?"

"It doesn't matter!" Professor McGonagall snapped. Her black hair was falling out of its usually neat bun. The lines on her face seemed deeper. "With Albus gone and no idea of who is doing this we don't have a choice. The students have to leave, tomorrow. Hogwarts will be closed." A few of the teachers voiced their outrage while the others stood in resigned silence.

"Do we know who was taken?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Ginny Weasley."

"Well that's too bad." Lockhart said dramatically. "If I'd been there I could've slain that monster in a minute." All the teachers gave him dark looks that he seemed to not notice.

"Then perhaps, Gilderoy, you'll be so kind as to rid us of that creature and rescue Miss Weasley?" Snape suggested.

"Yes Gilderoy. I believe I recall how you told me about how good you're are at slaying such creatures on many occasions." Professor Sprout agreed.

"The it's settled." McGonagall said rather cheerfully. Lockhart mumbled something and left. The other teachers began to complain about the man. Slowly the teachers drifted off to inform the students. Under the first message on the rough stone wall, another gleamed in the same bloody paint.

HER BONES WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER.

xXx

Omake

Kurama was still sitting under the tree that Hiei perched in. With nothing better to do and not thrilled at the prospects of being stalked by the female population he pulled out a book in the hopes of finishing it before it was due back at the Library. It was quite relaxing. The birds were singing. A warm sun and cooling breeze insured that he wouldn't become uncomfortable. Somewhere off he could hear a bubbling stream. Animals scampered through the undergrowth unseen.

"Why are you still here?" Kurama looked up with a raised eyebrow at Hiei.

"Why do you think?" he countered. Hiei snorted.

"Hormones."

"Pardon?" Hiei smirked at the shock in Kurama's voice.

"You're so wound up that you're afraid that you're going to jump the first female you come across. You're kind is notorious for being one of the most sexual around."

Kurama closed his book. Grabbing a lower branch he easily swung up to were Hiei reclined almost cat-like.

"Hiei, I'll let you on a not-so-secret secret. I don't like females like that. I've never in my long life found a female I found attractive. But unfortunately they find me attractive. So they constantly harass me." Hiei gave him a thoughtful look.

"Does that mean you're homosexual?" Kurama blinked before giving him a fox-like grin. He leaned in close to Hiei's face, feeling the others hot breath caress his own.

"Want to find out?" he asked in a voice an octave or so lower that his usual mild alto. Hiei practically jumped out of his skin. Losing his balance he fell a few feet before recovering almost instinctively and landing on a lower branch. Perturbed red eyes glared back at him. Despite Hiei's best efforts, Kurama's sharp green eyes could make out the light blush spreading across his face. Kurama simply laughed. Hiei began swearing at him.

AN: Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Cautiously poking his head through the girls' bathroom door Kurama looked around. Luckily no one was there, not even Myrtle. Kurama went over to the sinks as Hiei looked about warily. One of the faucets seemed to be broken. Looking harder Kurama could see something etched in the side of the metal. It was a snake.

"This is it." he said. Hiei gave him a look.

"And how are we going to enter this fabled chamber? From what you told me, only those who can speak the language of the serpents could open it."

"Well, all animals speak the same language really. What species they are simply gives them an accent like _ningens_ from different parts of the _Ningenkai_." Kurama replied. Hiei's eyebrow raised.

"So since you're essentially an animal, you can open it?"

"Well, theoretically…"

Suddenly Gilderoy Lockhart came stumbling around the corner. He flailed for a bit until he regained his balance. A satisfied smirk crossed his face.

"And so the beast has shown his true face!" he said with his usual drama. "I should've known! Only such a depraved creature could-"

Kurama quickly and easily swept a foot under Lockhart. His legs buckled from the offhanded strike. Unbalanced once again his weight sent his body flying forward, knocking his face against the nonfunctioning sink. A hearty smack rang through the bathroom. With one hand Kurama roughly pulled Lockhart up by the neck of his flamboyant lilac robes so that they were face-to-bloody-face.

"Look," Kurama began with such an icy voice that it was a wonder the air didn't freeze, "I've put up with your bullshit all year long. It would be so easy, so satisfying for me to do as I wanted to do for so long. But since that would be a crime and I don't fancy jail, I won't. However I will make the rest of your pathetic life as miserable as possible."

Lockhart looked as if he was going to wet himself. Turning back to the sink, Kurama took a deep breath and let it out in an inhuman sound like that of something dying a painful and horrible death. The sink gave out an answering screech as it slid away to reveal a gaping void. With his one hand Kurama sent Lockhart falling into the black abyss. His girlish screams echoed back up to the _yoko_ until it was cut off by a thud followed by an 'ouch'. Hiei gave Kurama a rather nervous look as the _yoko_ took a deep calming breath.

"So…what are we going to do with him?" Kurama gave him an almost innocent look that was ruined by the glint in his eye and fox-like smirk spreading across his face.

"Well, you can't go hunting without good bait, now can you?"

xXx

The twisting, slimy chute deposited them in what appeared to be on old sewer system. Bones of rodents littered the floor and crunched under their feet. Mold and lichen clung to the crumbling stone tunnels. In some places the stone had completely fallen away to reveal solid bedrock that had been tunneled through centuries ago. Over in a shadowed corner Lockhart was curled up in a fetal position looking at Kurama as if he was going to turn on him at any moment. With a snort he pulled the terrified man along.

Hiei took the lead with a hand swathed in hellish flames. Kurama dragged Lockhart along, occasionally hoisting the man over fallen stone and rocks. The musty fetid air had Kurama regretting his strong sense of smell and from the look on Hiei's face, the _yokai_ was also cursing his slightly weaker nose. Suddenly Hiei stopped. Up head was a large snake skin lying almost harmlessly on the ground. Lockhart whimpered at the sight of it. Carefully Kurama examined it. The scent was the same dirty bathroom stench that he smelled earlier when the Basilisk just about cornered him and Hermione. Touching the inside of the skin he found it to be dry. Despite the fact that the skin was no more thicker than a piece of parchment it was strong. A pattern of protective armored scales could be made out on its surface.

"Well, now we know what the damn thing looks like." Hiei growled out as Lockhart fainted. Sighing Kurama went over to pick the man up. Lockhart sprang up once Kurama was close, lunging for the other's wand. Without batting an eye Kurama slapped him away and nearly sending him into the rocky wall. More blood flowed from the man's face. A few teeth fell from his mouth. Kurama gave him a hard look.

"Fool."

They continued on with little problem. Lockhart's face began to swell from the rough treatment Kurama gave him. Hiei kept shooting Kurama odd looks. Kurama just ignored it all, wanting nothing more than to get this nonsense over with. The tunnel began to look unstable in certain spots. No doubt the moister was taking its toll on the stone and rock. Ubruptly the tunnel ended at a round metal door with snake engraved in its face. Shadows cast by Hiei's fire made the serpents malevolent and almost alive.

"Cute." Hiei said sarcastically. Keeping a firm grip on Lockhart, Kurama let out another inhuman but much softer sound than before minding the fact that the tunnel could very well collapse. On rusting hinges the door squeaked open.

The chamber was about the same size as the Great Hall. Pillars with stone snakes twisting about them lined the room. Water dripped from stalactites onto the slick stone floor. At the far end of the chamber was a large statue of what he guessed was Salazar Slytherin. And lying at the foot of the statue like an offering to a dark god was Ginny Weasley. Hastily Kurama made his way over to her. Her face was pale, practically sheet white against her black school robes, and she was barley breathing. He could barely sense her _rei_. A familiar black leather book was nestled underneath her crossed arms.

"Hello." Kurama's head snapped up. An unfamiliar teenage boy a few years older than Kurama calmly stood there. Short dark locks framed a handsome face that rivaled Kurama's. Dark eyes under finely arched eyebrows peered at him curiously.

"Who are you?" Kurama demanded. Hiei came to stand next to Kurama leveling those smoldering eyes at the mysterious boy.

"I am Tom Marvolo Riddle." the boy answered. Pulling a wand from his robes he used his magic to write it out in the air between them with burning letters. With a flick of his wrist the letters of his name rearranged, spelling out a new name.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

Kurama leapt up. Running a hand through his shoulder length hair he pulled out a rosebud. Using his _yoki_ he turned it into a full grown rose then into a long thorny whip that filled the chamber with the pure scent of roses. Hiei cast his black trench coat aside revealing the sword and many bets that held it in place at his side. The blade seemed to sing as it was drawn from its sheath. From somewhere behind them Lockhart whimpered.

"Big help he is." Hiei muttered.

Tom laughed and began hissing. The mouth of the statue of Salazar Slytherin began to open. A musical trill sounded as a large yet elegant gold and scarlet bird came sweeping in from nowhere. It circled over Kurama long enough to drop something into his hands before darting about the statue. It was the Sorting Hat. Giving the odd bird a bewildered look he tucked the hat away in his robes. Thick green coils uncurled, dropping heavily onto the floor. The bird let out another trill that Kurama easily understood.

"Close your eyes!" he warned before closing his own. Blood rushed through his ears as the Basilisk came out from its' resting place. A series of hisses and trills sounded throughout the chamber. Then there was a pained hiss. Daring a peek he saw the bird had pecked the Basilisk's eyes out. Tom stood there dumbfounded. Giving Hiei a nudge, Kurama attacked the blinded beast.

Even though it lost its' eyes the creature was not entirely blinded. Apparently it was equipped with the same heat sensing organs that certain species of snakes had. Kurama and Hiei took turns distracting the snake while the other searched for a weak point in the creature's armored hide. Blade and thorns alike scrapped harmlessly over hard scales. The creature reared, baring its' long fangs. Twin streams of deadly venom suddenly shot out. Acting quickly the two _yokai_ ducked behind one of the pillars. Venom hissed as it struck wet stone. A noxious scent pierced the air.

Kurama's mind was racing to find a way to kill it. So far all of his ideas were shot down. There had to be a weakness. Suddenly a thought struck him. He pulled out the Sorting Hat. Surely there was a reason that bird gave it to him. Looking closely he through he spotted something glinting inside the hat. Reaching in he felt something hard and cold. Kurama pulled it out. It was a gaudy ruby encrusted sword. Hiei shot him a disbelieving look.

"You have got to be sh-"

"Follow my lead!" Kurama interrupted.

Grunting, Hiei raced after Kurama as he rushed at the creature. The Basilisk bared its' fangs in retaliation. Kurama began dueling the fangs. Hiei's eyes widened in realization and joined in the assault. Cuts began to appear in the soft flesh of its mouth weeping small rivers of blood. With a furious hiss the creature lunged with mouth wide open. Dogging the deadly fangs Kurama plunged the gaudy sword through the roof of the Basilisk's mouth. It gave out a long agonized hiss as its' body dropped heavily to the ground.

Tom could only stare.

Quickly Kurama pulled the sword out and rushed over to Ginny. Her condition was grave. Spotting the diary in her arms he flung it to the ground. Before Tom could so much as move he thrust the bloodied sword through the book. Ink bled out of the pages as Tom shrieked and faded. Suddenly the chamber seemed to be all too quiet. Ginny stirred. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Kurama turned to a disgruntled Hiei.

"What a waste of time!" he grumbled. "Not a bit of treasure to be had! I'd thought all the old castles had riches!" Kurama gave him a sly look.

"You know Hiei, Basilisks are pretty rare. I'm sure you'd get a nice sum of gold for its' hide." Hiei gave him a calculating look before grabbing the gaudy sword out of his hand and getting to work on the creature's thick hide. Ginny abruptly sat up.

"Shuichi! I'm sorry! It was all my fault! I-!" Shuichi silenced her.

"You don't have to explain anything." he told her gently. "Tom made you do those things. I'm sure that the Headmaster will understand. But right now we need to get out of here, okay?" Ginny gave him a teary eyed smile.

xXx

Thanks to the scarlet bird they got out of the Chamber of Secrets in no time at all. Hiei took his leave with the Basilisk hide as the bird lead them to a specific room. Shuichi knocked politely. Albus Dumbledore opened it. There was a cry as a plump woman with flaming read hair that matched Ginny's swept the girl into her arms. A man with similar flaming red hair embraced them both. Shuichi was startled when soft warm arms suddenly surrounded him. Looking up he found his mother Shiori staring at him with relief written all over her face. She hadn't bothered to charm her hair or eyes this time. Shuichi smiled back at her and returned the hug wholeheartedly.

Eventually they all sat down as Ginny explained about how the diary suddenly appeared one day. She began to write in it and found out very quickly that it could talk back. Over the next few months she continued to write to Tom thinking she finally had her own special friend. Then she started having blackouts and couldn't remember things she should have. Fearing that the diary was doing something to her she tried to get rid of it in the Second Floor girls' bathroom. When she saw that Shuichi had the diary she panicked and took it back when he was preoccupied by all the valentines. The blackouts started up again. Last thing she remembered was Tom coming out of the diary. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley began to lecture their daughter. Suddenly Lockhart, who was quiet through it all, spoke up.

"That boy is a monster!" he shouted, pointing at Shuichi. "He threatened me, beat me up! Look at what he did to my beautiful face! He's behind this! I just know it!" Everyone in the room looked at him as if he lost his mind. Lockhart continued to rant and rave about monsters till Madame Pomfrey came to take him down to the Hospital Wing.

"Shiori, would you mind if I spoke to your son privately for a minute?" Shiori nodded.

"Go right ahead."

Dumbledore took him up to the Headmaster's office where the gold and scarlet bird sat on the gilded perch.

"I'm sure you remember Fawkes the Phoenix." Kurama smiled and gave a little bow to the bird to trilled back in response. "Now I want to know about everything that happened."

Kurama told him about everything, only alluding slightly to Hiei. Dumbledore seemed to know he was hiding him on purpose but didn't comment. After he finished he gave the Headmaster both the sword and the ruined diary. At that moment the office door swung open. Lucius Malfoy strode in with a stormy look on his face. Dobby the House-elf hurried after him, trying to finish polishing his master's shoes. While the two adults exchanged curt words, Kurama discreetly took the diary off the Headmaster's desk. He quickly took off a sock and placed it in the diary. As Mr. Malfoy turned to go Kurama stopped him.

"You forgot something." Kurama tossed the diary to him. Lucius caught it deftly with a disgusted look on his face before throwing it to Dobby. Dobby opened the diary with wide eyes. Realizing what just happened, Lucius made to pull out his wand but a single look from Dumbledore stopped him. With a sneer he swept out of the office without his servant.

"Dobby is free! Dobby is free!" the little House-elf sang. "How can Dobby every repay you!"

"You know, I know a family who could use a good House-elf like you." Kurama replied with a wink. Dobby gave him a big smile. "Why don't you pop on down stairs and see if Mr. and Mrs. Weasely are interested?" Dobby disappeared with a slight pop. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." the Headmaster answered. Shiori came in with a smile at her son.

"I was going to let Shuichi stay until the end of term." she said. "With all that has happened I think he could use a little more time with his friends."

"Very well." Dumbledore replied. Shiori bent down and gave her son a peck on the cheek. Before heading out the door she shot Shuichi a look.

"You'll have a bit of explaining to do when you get home young man." He gulped as his mother left, the door clicking close behind her. Kurama looked at Dumbledore who just smiled at him with that twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Oh yes, could you give this to your little friend when you see him again?" Dumbledore asked as he handed Kurama with a small box with a letter tied to it. Only one word ran through his head.

'_Crap.'_

xXx

Omake

Lockhart spent a few days in the Hospital Wing. Many of his fans and admirers came by to wish him well. He looked like a complete wreck with his mussed hair and pajamas. Everyone gave him funny looks. Word spread fast that the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor went of the deep end. Lockhart's fans acted as though the man had died and they were in mourning. On the day that Lockhart was to be transferred to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries he found that he had one last visitor. Shuichi Minamino popped in with an almost scary smile on his face.

"Hello Professor!" he chirped happily.

The whole school could hear Lockhart's girlish screams.

Translations:

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Ningen_- human

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Rei_- spirit energy

AN: Yet another busy week! Argh! Oh well, not much I can do about that I'm afraid. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Until then, Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

For the first time in his retched life, Kurama was afraid of seeing his mother again. He may not know what she wanted to talk to him about but he was sure that Dumbledore was involved somehow. Looking back on it he really should've made the Headmaster promise not to tell Shiori about his little secret however he was so relived not to be killed on sight that he really didn't think about it. Now he was preparing himself for the worst.

If Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, or Ginny noticed a change in his behavior they didn't show it. They were all just relived that the whole mess was over with. Apparently Ron was climbing the walls when he heard that his little sister was kidnapped. Hermione and Neville were virtually holding him down so he wouldn't rush out to find Ginny and get killed in the process. Ever since then Ron was shadowing Ginny all over the place much to her annoyance.

But it got Kurama thinking about a certain _yokai_…

Luna was busy digging up the dirt on Lockhart on behalf of her father for the magazine that he published. Kurama couldn't remember if Luna ever worked that hard on her homework or not. In the end all that hard work paid off when she came across Lockhart's diary that he carelessly left behind. Turns out that all the supposed monsters he'd slain were all done by others. He simply got the story from them and wiped their memory clean so that when he published his books they won't come out and ruin his fame and glory. Needless to say, all the Lockhart fans were rather crushed by the news.

The rest of the school was practically celebrating. Due to all the attacks the teachers decided to not give them their yearly exams. Only Hermione seemed upset at the announcement. Ron's older prankster twin brothers Fred and George were having a field day. They pulled pranks on unsuspecting students almost daily. Oddly enough the teachers didn't seemed to really mind it. The stress of the past year had apparently affected them so much that they decided to be rather lenient. Whether it was out of exhaustion or just flat-out laziness Kurama couldn't tell.

All too soon the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were all on the Hogwarts Express heading towards King's Cross Station where their families eagerly awaited their return. Laughter and good cheer filled the train as friends joked and played games to pass the time. Even Hermione had put aside her book to join in on the fun. Shuichi put on a cheerful face, knowing all too well that it could very well be the last fun he'd have in a while if at all.

So as he bid his friends farewell and joined his mother a sense of apprehension welled up inside him. Shiori appeared to be her usually cheerful self when she greeted her son with a big hug and swift peck on the cheek, hair and eyes once more magically dyed dark brown. Grabbing Shuichi's hand she pulled out her wand from the folds of her green dress. The tightening of her hand on his was all the warning Shuichi got before the world went dark. It felt like he was being squeezed through a space much too small for him to fit through. Breathing was hard. Suddenly the pressure was gone and he was standing in his floral living room with his mother. Taking a welcome breath of air he made to take this things up stairs and unpack.

"You can unpack later Shuichi. We need to talk first." Shuichi dutifully dropped his trunk to sit on the couch. Shiori sat down next to him with a carefully neutral face. Somehow it made him even more nervous. He began fidgeting. His mother put an arm around him and pulled him close. There was a heavy silence.

"You know Shuichi," she finally began, "I always knew you were different. Even when you were a baby there was something about you that seemed special. You were very smart and were walking, talking, and potty trained by the time you turned three. But you were very mischievous too. I remember when you hid your father's glasses you were giggling like a little imp as James stumbled about looking for them. He ended up with a few good bruises and a cackling baby boy." Shiori laughed at the memory while he son just watched her wearily.

"As you grew you seemed to be constantly hiding something from me. When I scarred my arms to save you, you were very disturbed by it. You seemed to blame yourself for it ever since. One day I was bringing up your laundry when I saw you playing with that plant on your nightstand through a crack in your door. I stood there watching for sometime before knocking. You stopped playing with it and answered the door like usual. That's when I knew something was up." Kurama flinched. Shiori ran a soothing hand through his red shoulder length hair.

"But you know what? I didn't mention it. I'd hope that one day you'd tell me about it. It worried me a little that you kept secrets from me. I guess I became a little more protective of you. Then Albus came the night you went into the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny. He told me how my little boy was this infamous _yokai_. I suppose I should've been outraged or upset about it but I wasn't. It just made sense." With a fond smile she pulled Kurama in for a hug.

"I don't care if you are some terrible _yokai_. You're my son. And nothing, not even death, can change that." Kurama hugged Shiori back and, for the first time that he could remember, the King of Thieves cried.

xXx

A month passed and Kurama was as happy as can be. Even after telling her about all the terrible things he did Shiori's love for him didn't falter, reasoning that he had to do what he did to survive in such an unforgiving world. He never felt so relaxed or carefree before. It was easy to talk to her about things that puzzled him like his feelings or things about _ningen_ society. She even bought him a meditation book or two to help him control his _yoki_ better. They went out quite a bit and hung around the shopping district or saw movies. Even as happy as he was, Kurama still couldn't help but notice Hiei's absence. Perhaps he was out searching for Yukina?

He got his answer a few weeks later.

Shiori was at work that day leaving Kurama free to practice his meditation. He sat cross-legged on the living room floor with his back perfectly strait. Breathing deep measured breaths he focused his mind. A warm summer breeze played with the blood red hair that was beginning to trail down his back in tousled waves. Birds sung happily outside the open windows. Cars drove up and down the street while children laughed and played in their front yards. A sense of total harmony with the world filled him as if he could hear the heart that made it move beat and was attuned to it. He narrowed his concentration to the potted plants that sat in front of him, wilted from harsh sun and little water. In his mind he could see their every detail from the curling brown leaves to the warm dry soil they sat in. Slowly he let out a little steady stream of _yoki_ to them. With his sixth sense he could feel them recover slightly.

Stopping he opened his bright emerald green eyes. The plants were greener but still a little droopy. If he placed them back out front he doubted that the neighbors would notice the change. Kurama gave himself a mental pat on the back. A few months ago when he'd tried to perk up the plants a little they had usually turned out looking like they were on growth hormones. His self-control was coming a long way even in a few months.

"What are you so damn happy about?" a gruff voice asked. Looking over Kurama saw Hiei standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. The somber expression on his face had the _yoko_ puzzled.

"What's wrong Hiei? No luck finding Yukina yet?" Hiei growled.

"Why the hell do you care? Your life's so fucking perfect there's no need care about anything else, right?" Kurama frowned. He'd never seen the _jaganshi_ like this. Sure he was a little pessimistic and surly but not so defensive as this. Usually when confronted with the truth or in an uncomfortable situation he would either grunt, sulk, feign ignorance, or a combination of the three.

"Why would I not care? Just because I'm happy doesn't mean you're not my friend any more." Hiei's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Friend?" Kurama nodded.

"Best friend." Hiei scoffed and looked away.

"You don't want me for a friend. I'm a criminal. I've done horrible things. Things I'm not proud of."

"Stealing? Killing? I've done it too, remember? We do what we have to in order to survive. I don't know about you but I was on my own pretty much since the day I was first born. Those of my own kind scorned me for my unusual pelt. But now I have people who love me and I'd rather be some criminal then let this chance at happiness simply slip by." Hiei plopped down onto the floor, giving Kurama a defeated look.

"Stupid _yoko_." he muttered.

"Silly _jaganshi_." Kurama shot back with a smile. Remembering the box Dumbledore gave him, Kurama told Hiei to wait as he retrieved it. The _jaganshi_ gave him a funny look as he read the letter first. A bewildered look crossed his face and he opened the box in a careful manner. Inside was a sizable bag of gold coins.

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"He wants me to keep students away from the forest and will pay me for it so long as I don't injure them."

"How nice of him." Kurama and Hiei looked up to see Shiori walk in with a bag of groceries in hand. "You must be the friend Albus was talking about. It's very nice to finally meet you…"

"Hiei." the _jaganshi_ finished for her. Shiori smiled warmly at him.

"Are you boys hungry?" she asked as she walked to the kitchen to set the bag down.

Hiei wound up spending the rest of the day with them. He seemed a little awkward at first but gradually loosened up as the evening wore on. Shiori appeared to have taken a liking to the fiery _yokai_. She gave him so much food and sweets that Hiei was starting to develop a potbelly by the time he finally left. That night as Kurama readied for bed, Hiei climbed through the window and made himself comfortable on the bed.

"Your _okaasan_'s weird." Kurama shot him a smirk.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it." Hiei gave him a glare. "So…no word on your _imoutosan_ yet?" Hiei just about fell off the bed in shock. "No?"

"How the hell did you…you know what? Forget it. I give up. And don't be so smug damn it!" Kurama chuckled. Hiei just swore at him.

xXx

Omake

Hiei lounged comfortably on the bed as Kurama went about his nightly routine. Even though the _jaganshi_ had his shoes on, the _yoko_ didn't comment seeing how the _yokai_ had a rather bad day. Hiei just gazed out the window at the nighttime sky. The moon and starts shone brightly against the velvety darkness. Not a single cloud was in sight. With the sun out of the sky the temperature dropped from hot and sweltering to cool and refreshing. Hiei's ruby red eyes began to droop. Suddenly a familiar sound echoed through the night. He practically jumped out of his skin, clutching the sword that lurked under his black trench coat out of habit. Kurama looked at him with an amused expression.

"Do all _kitsune_ have to sound like they're dying?" he asked.

"Well, I suppose it's all about perception. Some call it yips or barks while others may call it wailing. But _kitsune_ can make a variety of sounds. It just depends on what they're trying to communicate." Hiei gave him a disbelieving look.

"Do they have to be so damn loud about it?" he asked as he settled down once more. Kurama laughed.

"You know Hiei, if I didn't know better I'd say you were scared."

"I wasn't scared! I was just startled is all!" Kurama gave him a sly grin.

"Sure, whatever you say." Hiei growled.

"Kurama…"

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Ningen_- human

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one who has a _Jagan_

_Okaasan_- mother

_Imoutosan_- little sister

_Kitsune_- ordinary fox

_Yoki_- demon energy.

AN: Hope you like it. Wasn't sure if I was moving too fast by having Shiori find out about Kurama and I'm sure a few of you may find this a little boring by having them deal with some of their emotional baggage instead of fighting or something. Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Sorry, I don't mean to rush through the story. I'm just in a rush to write it. I guess I'll have to make myself slow down as I write. Hopefully this chapter and the ones to follow are of better quality. Thanks for the suggestions. They're very helpful.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Chapter 19

Diagon Alley was bustling with life. Children gathered around the shop window of Quality Quidditch Supplies gazing longingly at the latest broom model or shopped about Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop for gags and pranks to pull on friends. Women browsed Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions at the latest styles and fashions. Men meandered about with errands. The Leaky Cauldron and Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor catered to the hungry crowds with delectable delights. Above the buzz of conversation the sounds of hooting owls and meowing cats could be heard coming from Eeylops Owl Emporium and the Magical Menagerie.

Between the oppressive heat, crowded narrow street, sounds, and smells Shuichi's head was spinning. Being a somewhat solitary creature he had a natural aversion to crowds even though he'd been through such situations many times. But coupled with the unrelenting sun and nauseating smells only he could detect it was a rather uncomfortable environment. Shiori seemed to sense her son's discomfort and gently guided him through the crowds as best she could towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Both Ron and Hermione's families had decided to take a vacation to other countries. The Weasley's had won some contest and used the prize money to go to Egypt to visit the eldest son Bill who worked for Gringotts Bank as a Curse Breaker. Hermione's family went to France. In their excited letters to him they suggested that they meet up at Diagon Alley and then go to King's Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express the next day. Shiori thought it a lovely idea and so they decided to put off their yearly excursion to buy fresh school supplies till then. They had gotten up a little early that morning and byway of Portkey, a magical item that transported whomever touched it to a specific location, to get the shopping out of they way. Shuichi wasn't exactly sure if it was better than Apparation.

Inside the seemingly dilapidated pub the lunch crowds were starting to thin. The smell of grease and alcohol permeated the gloomy room. Spotting familiar heads of flaming red hair they carefully wove their way over to a long crowded table. A happy shout was all the warning Shuichi had before a pair of excited females threw themselves at him. Hermione and Ginny began talking at once both trying to talk over the other. Somehow he managed to convince the two girls to allow him to sit and speak one at a time. As he was bombarded with stories of their trips Shiori had a more relaxed conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley while an ecstatic Dobby walked about filling their glasses of iced tea as fast as they could drink it and giving Shuichi a heaping platter of sandwiches. Looking up, Shuichi noticed the somber look on Ron's face.

"Is something the matter Ron?"

"It's Scabbers. I think he's sick." Scabbers, the pet rat that he inherited from his older brother and newly named Head Boy of Hogwarts when the former gained an owl for becoming a Prefect, laid listlessly in his owner's hands with patches of brown fur missing. It was a little odd to see Ron so upset that his rat was sick seeing how he complained about how useless and lame he was. Shiori placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"We could go over to the Magical Menagerie and see if there's anything we could do for him. Besides, it's due time Shuichi got a pet."

Shiori, Shuichi, Ron, and Hermione trudged through the blistering crowded street into the relative cool of the pet store. Inside it was cramped and just as noisy as it was outside. Every inch of the walls were lined with cages filled with various animals both magical and normal ranging from the common to outright gaudy looking. On the counter by the cash register was a tank of sleek black rats performing acrobatic feats over one another. They stopped their antics as Ron placed Scabbers down gently on the counter and stared at the ill rat. As the elder frazzled witch helped Ron, Shuichi browsed the cages. Some of the animals shrunk back or watched him wearily as he passed them by. But the cats looked to be more curious then weary. They came to the bars of their cages to get a better look at him sporting coats of every color. In a lone cage by itself was a large ginger cat with bandy legs and a squashed in face. Orange eyes stared back at green. Intelligence shone in those feline eyes as if the cat wasn't just a cat. Shuichi was pulled away from the cat by the conversation going on between Ron and the shopkeeper.

Apparently the woman didn't have much hope for the rat. She kept trying to sell Ron one of the much younger and healthier rats in the tank. Ron absolutely refused to give up on his twelve year-old pet. Shuichi was personally on the shopkeeper's side. Most rats lived between three to six years. Chances were that Scabbers' days were numbered. Ron bought a bottle of rat tonic and Hermione bought some owl treats for her snowy owl Hedwig. Suddenly a weight landed on his shoulder and leapt towards Scabbers in a ginger blur. Shuichi swiftly caught the cat who kept its orange gaze on the rat now squirming in Ron's hands, its tail flicking back and forth like a furry metronome. Shiori cooed.

"Isn't that adorable?!" She came over and patted the feline on the head, breaking its gaze on the poor rat. It purred loudly. Shuichi felt the vibrations in his arms. The look on Ron's face clearly said that no it wasn't cute in the slightest.

"He's been here forever it seems." the shopkeeper said. "No one seems to want the poor thing."

"We'll take him." Shiori declared.

Before Shuichi knew it, Shiori bought a large bag of toys and food with the small ginger tiger. The cat appeared to be happy that he was finally out of the cage and settled down in Shuichi's arms looking about the street as if seeing it for the first time. Hermione walked next to him petting the cat almost obsessively. Ron kept well back, keeping a suspicious blue eye on the contented feline.

"You're just a pretty little thing, aren't you Crookshanks?" Hermione said in a baby voice. The cat let out a disgruntled meow.

"I don't think he like being called that." Shuichi mused aloud.

"Well, what are you going to call him?" Hermione asked. Shuichi thought a moment.

"How about Tora?" He got a deep purr in answer.

xXx

The next morning was a little hectic. Ron, Fred, and George didn't pack the night before. While Dobby and Ron packed as fast as they could, Fred and George opted to steal Percy's Head Boy badge resulting in a chase about the pub. After the chase wound down they proceeded to tease Percy about having a picture of Penelope Clearwater, the newly named Head Girl who was in the same house as Shuichi. Percy had a conniption when he spotted a stain on her picture, going to far as pointing his wand at the twins causing Mrs. Weasley to step in before things got even more out of hand. There seemed to be a sigh of relief when the Ministry cars finally came with a few Aurors. Shiori explained to her son that a convicted killer named Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban, the wizarding prison, and that security was heightened all over Brittan.

Non too soon they were on their way to the station. Shuichi was a little unnerved at the silent Auror in the car with him. The man just stared at them the whole time instead of out the window to see if there was any danger heading their way. When they pulled up, King's Cross Station was bustling. Men and women rushed about on their way to work which was hampered by the tourists meandering about. Grabbing some luggage carts they quickly headed over to the hidden Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. With little more than ten minutes to spare they got their luggage loaded on. They spent the rest of the time they had saying their goodbyes. Shiori took the opportunity to take her son to the side.

"Please be careful this year Shuichi." she said with pleading brown eyes. "Despite what everyone thinks, Sirius Black didn't kill those people. Sirius Black was a friend of your father's. We originally wanted him to be our Secret-Keeper but he insisted we use someone else seeing as how it was too predictable. But it was that friend, Peter Pettigrew that betrayed us. Sirius was dead set on killing Peter for his betrayal but Peter outsmarted Sirius and framed him. I'm certain that Sirius is hunting down Peter. Please stay out of this Shuichi. I don't want anything to happen to you. Keep your eyes out for danger and stay safe."

"But if Sirius kills Peter, won't he still be blamed for those deaths?" he asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that it'd be best if we stayed out of this. Azkaban can do terrible things to a person's mind. Sirius may have been framed as a murderer but he could just as easily become one."

The train was preparing to leave. With a quick hug and kiss she ushered her son onto the train. Kurama stood there as the train began to move and pick up speed, watching his mother disappear in the distance. With a sigh he went off in a search for a compartment with Tora in his arms. Ron refused to sit with him so long as he had the cat with him and Hermione was too busy trying to talk some sense into Ron to keep him company. He settled for a compartment that had a sleeping man inside. The man was quite young but premature lines marred his face and his light brown hair was flecked with grey. A set of patched shabby robes covered his thin frame as he dozed on peacefully. An almost feral and dangerous smell surrounded the man. Shrugging it off as nothing he sat down across from him.

Besides, who would attack someone they didn't know on a crowded train?

As he was about to pull out a book to read, Luna Lovegood came in. Instead of reading he opted to talk with the strange girl. While they went over the latest conspiracies Tora sniffed the sleeping man curiously before going over to Luna who stroked him the right way causing the feline to purr happily. Luna's father had come up with a few interesting theories about Sirius Black and how he escaped ranging from logical to sensational. There was also a rumor going about that the Ministry of Magic was forcing Headmaster Dumbledore to allow creatures called Dementors to guard the school in the off chance Sirius Black came by.

He was just about to ask her what a Dementor was exactly when the train lurched to a halt. Icy rain lashed against the window outside. An announcement over the magical speakers advised the curious students to remain seated and that they'd be on their way to Hogsmeade Station momentarily. The lights flickered on and off as the temperature dropped. Looking out the gloomy window he saw tall dark figures board the train. A layer of ice suddenly crawled across the glass. His breath flowed out in a steamy cloud before his eyes.

Suddenly the compartment door flew open. A humanoid figure floated surreally in the door way reeking of depression, death, and decay. Even though tattered black hooded robes covered much of its body he could see the grey decaying flesh on its hands. The air felt charged with the creatures terrible power. A dreadful feeling settled over him as if the creature was sucking the happiness out of him. Looking over to Luna he could see that she was being affected by that thing's power as well from her wide fearful eyes. Dark images of his past sprang up in his mind but he pushed them back, unwilling to let it consume him while the potentially dangerous being loomed over him. The creature moved closer to him. Reaching out with a icy cold hand it grabbed his throat and lifted his head up towards its own. In the gloom he could make out the gapping hole that was its mouth under the hood its robes.

Reacting instinctively he lashed out at the creature with fists and feet flailing. The creature abruptly dropped him, causing him to hit his head against the wooden corner of the seat he was sitting on. There was a bright blinding light then darkness.

xXx

Omake

As Ginny was telling Shuichi about the Pyramids they saw in Egypt, Shuichi couldn't help but notice the funny looks Ron was shooting his way.

"What is it Ron?" he finally asked.

"Why do you dress like that?" Shuichi blinked in confusion and scrutinized his clothes. He wore a pair of neatly pressed khaki shorts and a pastel colored polo with regular sneakers on his feet. Turing back to the other boy he raised a confused eyebrow.

"Dress like what?"

"Like you're, well, gay." Ginny and Hermione just about jumped on Ron.

"What, is there something wrong with someone being gay?" Hermione inquired the flustered boy.

"Yeah! Is there something wrong with loving someone who happens to be the same gender as them?" Ginny added. Ron could only stutter.

"Besides," Hermione said, "the way Shuichi dresses is not gay. It's very sophisticated."

Shuichi just watched it all with a bemused expression on his handsome face.

AN: I'll be gone on a trip for a few days but I'll try to update. If not, just bear with me. Please continue with the lovely reviews and suggestions.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kurama slowly came around. His head throbbed painfully. The floor vibrated and swayed. He could hear at least two people talking next to him and muffled conversations coming from elsewhere. Something furry kept nudging his face. Opening a bleary green eye he immediately closed it, groaning from the harsh light as it assaulted his tender skull. Something light but tight was wrapped about it. A coppery tang spiked the air. His body felt icy cold from the inside out. Carefully he touched the wrapping, finding a dampness there. Blood.

"Shuichi, are you okay?" a dreamy voice asked through the fog that enveloped his mind.

"I guess." he answered, voice a little gravely. A paw insistently prodded his shoulder. "Cut that out Tora."

Tora meowed and continued to prod his shoulder. Then he felt it. Something wiggling in his hair by his shoulder. Groaning he centered himself, channeling his confusion and panic. Mind clearing he felt his _yoki_ fluctuating as steadily as a frightened _ningen's_ heart beat. With a little effort he brought his rampant _yoki_ back under his control. Opening his eyes slowly he raised a hand and petted the ginger cat who let out a rather pleased purr. As everything came into focus he realized that he was still on the train as it resumed its journey to Hogsmeade Station.

"How long have I been out?" Shuichi asked uneasily.

"Not for very long. Maybe three minutes at most." Luna looked a little rattled but otherwise unharmed. The strange man that had been sleeping was now wide awake and staring at him with concern shining in his amber eyes. He dug into a ratty pocket, pulling out a sizable bar of chocolate. Breaking off a chunk of the aromatic bar he handed it to Shuichi.

"Eat this, it'll help." the man said in a voice that spoke of hardship and experience beyond his age. Giving him a dubious look, the _yoko_ ate it. The usual rich creamy taste of chocolate overwhelmed his taste buds. The coldness that had settled into his body melted away with the sweet. Shuichi gave the man a curious look.

"Thanks. So, are you the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?"

"Yes. Name's Lupin. Took quite a hit there didn't you? We're almost to Hogwarts but until we get someone to look at you it'd be best to not move. Now if you'll excuse me, I must talk with the conductor." With a small wave Lupin left the compartment. Shuichi closed his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"After you hit your head, Professor Lupin pointed his wand at the Dementor and this slivery light came out. The Dementor seemed to be repelled by it. The Professor then told it that Sirius Black wasn't here and the Dementor left."

"I see…"

Dementor. The name alone alluded to the foul nature of those creatures. They fed off of strong positive emotions, leaving nothing but the darkest feelings behind. Given the chance, a Dementor would consume the soul itself and leave the victim as little more than a living corpse. No one really understood how the creatures lived or died. Then again no one in their right mind would do that kind of research on such foul creatures. Kurama had thought that the descriptions of Dementors were just exaggerations since _ningens_ were prone to blowing things out of proportion. Now he knew better.

He must have passed out again for the next thing Kurama knew he was being loaded onto a stretcher by Lupin and Dumbledore that had been spelled to float in front of them. Tora sat on his chest, refusing to let his new master out of his sight. Curious eyes peered out from the other compartments as he was hauled out. Quite murmurings tickled at his ears. Fear was thick in the air like many bottles of alcohol. Still, it was better than the sour smell of depression that the Dementor had left behind. A thick blanket was thrown over him as he was carried out into the cold rainy night where the damp earthy air cleansed his lungs of the hair raising scents. Tora hissed as they passed a pair of Dementors guarding the gate to the ancient castle. Dumbledore ordered them to go elsewhere in a furious tone. Kurama felt cold but whether it was due to the cold or the foul creatures he couldn't tell. He felt relieved as they entered Hogwarts. Warmth seeped into his chilled body while enticing scents teased his nose. When they got to the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey had already laid out any potions and salves she may need. She ushered the two men to place him onto a cot and began fussing with his injury.

"It's a minor concussion. Nothing that a healthy meal and a good night's rest can't cure but I'll give you an anti-inflammatory just in case." After downing a measured draught of the rather woody tasting potion he was given a steaming bowl of soup and a platter of sandwiches. Tora was given a helping of tuna and milk, purring his thanks to the kindly witch. While he feasted the Headmaster, Professor Lupin, and Madame Pomfrey began an argument of sorts. Though they spoke in hushed tones, Kurama's sensitive ears still picked up on the conversation.

"This is ridiculous! Those things haven't been here a day and they're already targeting students!" Madame Pomfrey complained.

"Yes. Who knows what they'll do next." Lupin agreed.

"But the Ministry has required us to have the Dementors guard the school. Otherwise we will be forced to close the school." Dumbledore said.

"If they're here to protect us then why are they attacking students?!" the medic-witch asked.

"Dementors are greedy beings who are ruled by their appetite alone. They willingly serve those who offer them sustenance but even then they have a mind of their own. Those who command them are just as likely to become their victim as the next unfortunate soul. The Ministry however fool themselves into thinking that they have complete control over them." Dumbledore answered her.

"Surely they aren't that blind!" Lupin exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so. I'll write to the Minister and see if I can't get him to rid us of the Dementors. If not then we will be forced to take matters into our own hands."

xXx

Shuichi was discharged from the Hospital Wing early the next morning. Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw, had visited him while Madame Pomfrey was giving him a final check-up and gave him his schedule. With little more than two hours to kill he decided to wash up, feeling dirty from being manhandled by the Dementor not to mention the dried blood in his lengthening red mane. The hot steamy bath was refreshing despite the fact that his little furry companion insisted on shadowing him who wound up getting a bath from his master as means of revenge. When he made his way into the boy's dormitory in Ravenclaw Tower he found his roommates still sound asleep. He dressed quietly and gathered his books into his bag. Tora lounged on the bed licking his wet ginger fur shooting the _yoko_ a dirty look as he left.

By the time he entered the Great Hall for breakfast some of his fellow students had arisen from bed. As he ate more and more students drifted in. Some came over to see if he was alright while others merely gave him concerned looks. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville rushed over to him as soon as they saw him. They just about smothered him when a barn owl landed in front of him. The bird gave him a dark look as he untied the letter attached to its leg. It was a lengthy letter from a very worried Shiori telling him to be more careful and how even with the Ministry's so-called protection his safety wasn't a guarantee. He decided to write back to his mother right there while his friends hovered over him like vultures over a kill. It was a relief when he was finally able to get away from them with the excuse of needing to get to class.

This year Shuichi was given his choice of elective classes. He decided to take Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures just to fill up his timetable. It was refreshing to take the more challenging classes. Up until now he found his classes to be a little easy seeing as how his powers and abilities utilized the subjects in one way or another. Arithmancy was really a form of Divination but it was far more accurate and accepted than its mystical counterpart. Ancient Runes was a study of the old runic scripts of magic that was once used centuries ago. The translation of the runes could reveal old spells, hidden messages, or even something as mundane as a diary entry.

But Care of Magical Creatures proved to be far more interesting.

The former Care of Magical Creatures professor retired just last year after finally having enough of both the creatures and the students. The Headmaster decided to make Hagrid the new professor seeing as how much he loved animals so much. So the class took place outside on the edge of the Forbidden Forest where Hagrid's hut resided. Students stood about, curious as to what awaited them. Ron, Hermione, and Neville heartily greeted Shuichi as he walked down the sloping lawn. As he talked with them he could see Draco Malfoy and his two witless goons glowering at him from the corner of his eye. It was then that Hagrid appeared out of his hut with a big smile on his hairy face.

"Gather round now! Got a real treat today for your first lesson! Follow me!"

There was some grumbling from the Slytherin students as they followed Hagrid's retreating form into the Forbidden Forest. As they walked, Shuichi was certain that a particular _yokai_ was watching them from the shadows of the forest. Ron, Neville, and Hermione looked to be a little nervous and for good reason. Hagrid didn't like just any animals, he like the potentially dangerous ones. He raised a baby dragon until he was persuaded by Shuichi and Hermione to get rid of it and even had a gigantic three-headed dog he so affectionately called Fluffy. So it really wasn't all that surprising when they stopped at a paddock shaded by the tall dark trees of the gloomy woods filled with large half horse/half eagle creatures. A few students backed up as the nearest of the creatures pinned them all with weary orange eyes.

"Now open your books-" Hagrid began.

"Open them! How are we supposed to do that without getting our arms ripped off!" Malfoy interjected, lifting a furry and snarling book tied up in a belt. A few others nodded with their own copies struggling in their bonds. Hagrid sighed.

"You stroke the spine of course!"

Hagrid was given funny looks as the students tentatively stroked the spines of their books. The books seemed to purr and fall open to the touch. Shuichi took out his own rather submissive textbook. It just fell open limply as if it was afraid that the _yoko _would harm it. Being a _yokai_ had its perks.

"Now, these little beauties here are hippogriffs. The first thing ya gotta to know about 'em is that they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one 'cause it might be the last thing you ever do. Ya always wait for the hippogriff ta make the first move. It's polite, see? Ya walk towards him, and ya bow, an' ya wait. If he bows back, you're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Now who'd like ta go first?"

Those who had leaned against the wooden railings of the paddock suddenly pushed back, leaving a bewildered Shuichi behind. After shooting his so-called friends a pointed look he easily hopped over the fence to a grey hippogriff that stood apart from the heard. Keeping his eyes averted he made a deep bow before straitening. The avian creature looked at him hard for a moment before bowing in return. With an encouraging nod from Hagrid he cautiously approached it. Orange eyes remained fixated on him but allowed the _yoko_ to pet him anyway. Those orange eyes rolled up in pleasure as a particularly itchy spot was scratched. The class erupted into applause. As he stepped back the rest of the class copied his actions and soon everyone was stroking the soft plumage of the bizarre creatures.

"Well this isn't so hard!" Draco boasted as he petted the grey hippogriff the Shuichi had approached. "You're just a dumb ugly bird, aren't you?"

The effect was instantaneous. With a great cry the hippogriff reared back with forelegs flailing about. A sharp talon cut a stunned Draco's arm as the creature fell back to all fours. Crabbe and Goyle hastily dragged him out of the way. As a rather shaken Hagrid dismissed the class to help the injured boy up to the infirmary Kurama couldn't help but sigh.

'_Figures.'_

xXx

Omake

It was quite annoying to have someone glare holes into the back of your head as you mind your own business and try to enjoy the day. Kurama was finding Draco's apparent fascination with his skull too bothersome to ignore. Suddenly a pine cone from a nearby tree flung itself into the young Malfoy's blond head. With a curse he looked about to see who threw it. Kurama laughed.

"Is something wrong Malfoy? The forest isn't getting to you, is it?" he asked.

"What would you know?" Draco sneered. Kurama feigned surprise.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Draco demanded, sharp pale face turning red.

"A demonic creature haunts these woods." Kurama replied in a serious tone. "It lurks in the shadows just out of sight, waiting for the next foolish soul to enter its' domain. When someone doesn't wander the woods it lures them there with bits of gold or by throwing things at them hoping that its' intended target would get curious enough to come closer. And when that happens…"

There was a sharp bang as the door to Hagrid's hut flew open. Draco looked as if he was about to have a heart attack, glaring his worst at the now smiling _yoko_. Kurama could've sworn he heard a familiar dark chuckle and by the looks of it, Draco heard it too. The Malfoy gulped.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Ningen_- human

AN: I'm super sorry for the delayed update! I didn't think the trip would be so busy or the jetlag to be so bad! I swear that I'll make it up to you guys somehow! Thanks for being so patient! Review!

_Edit: So apparently risen is slang for pot smoking. I honestly had no idea. So now its arisen so no one gets any ideas._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Despite all of his bellyaching, Draco Malfoy was perfectly fine. Madame Pomfrey mended his injury as fast as it was made but Draco insisted on an arm sling. During lunch his fellow Slytherins gathered around the boy to hear about the hippogriff attack that predictably became more and more fanatical with each retelling. As he sat there practically shouting how his father wasn't going to be too happy with it, Kurama found himself regretting the boy's speedy recovery. And by the looks of some of his other classmates he wasn't the only one. An hour hadn't passed and the _yoko_ could already see that he was going to have to do something if Hagrid was going to keep either his job or his new pet hippogriff. If he used his popularity, charm, and all of his craftiness he had no doubt that should Lucius Malfoy go to court he'd turn the whole case against him. With plans already forming in his mind he headed off to his next class.

The atmosphere in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class was one of apprehension. For the past two years they had a pair of incompetent nutcases as teachers and as a result about half the class was failing the subject. Unlike last year where the previous professor had plastered the room with his own image, the classroom was practically barren except for a few skeletons and diagrams of some obscure creatures. Everyone sat perfectly strait with their textbooks out and ready. Calmly their new teacher exited his office and observed his pupils. After roll call he gave them a warm smile that pulled at his scarred face.

"Today you won't be needing your books. Just grab your wands and follow me."

The class muttered curiously as Lupin lead them through the chilly empty halls of Hogwarts. They traversed the spiraling ever-changing staircases in relative silence before finally stopping in front of the Staffroom guarded by a pair of fierce-looking gargoyles. Inside the long paneled room were several mismatched dark wooden chairs that looked comfortable to sit in and a large wardrobe that dominated the far wall. And there sitting at a table with a pile of papers to grade was the ever stern Potions master Severus Snape dressed in his usual inky black robes. He gave them all a rather annoyed black glare before sweeping up his papers and leaving, throwing out a barbed comment on Neville's magical capabilities that had the round boy bowing his head in a mixture of embarrassment and shame.

"Actually, I was hoping that Neville would assist me with today's lesson. And I'm sure he'd do a splendid job." Professor Lupin replied in a conversational manner that had not only Snape raising his eyebrows but Neville's as well. Snape glided out the heavy oak door with an amused snort, leaving the class alone with their professor to find a quieter place to grade. The wardrobe shook, making the fine red hairs on the back of Shuichi's neck stand on end, as Lupin stepped up to it, turning to face his students.

"So, can anyone guess what's in here?" he asked.

"That's a boggart." Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor, answered.

"Correct! And what do boggarts do?"

"They assume the form of what a person fears most." Hermione answered.

"Yes! So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. Neville, care to join me?"

The look on Neville's round face clearly said that no, he didn't care to join him but weather it be a rare show of bravery or fear of failing the class no one really knew as the nervous blond grudgingly joined the professor. Lupin gave him a kind smile.

"Tell me Neville, what do you fear most?" Neville mumbled something. "I'm sorry?"

"Professor Snape." Neville said, turning red as a few students laughed. Lupin gave him a sympathetic look. He bent down and whispered something into Neville's ear. The boy gave him an unsure look. With a wave of Lupin's wand the wardrobe opened. Almost immediately Severus Snape stepped out pinning Neville with cold black eyes.

"R-riddikulus!"

A horrid green dress, gaudy red handbag, and a hat with a stuffed vulture sitting atop suddenly adorned the boggart Snape. Laughter erupted as Snape looked about dumbly bringing a relieved smile to Neville's face. Lupin directed the class to form a line and one-by-one coached them how to defeat their boggarts. Soon the waves of laughter were interspersed with mummies, snakes, and what else the students were afraid of. Shuichi was silent as he tried to figure out how to make his boggart funny but it was rather difficult when the mere thought of what he feared was enough to cause a cold unsettling weight to form in the pit of his stomach. When his turn came up he did the only thing he could think of.

There were a few girly shrieks as a woman with magically dyed brown hair and eyes appeared, bleeding on the floor. Sharp deadly shards of porcelain were scattered about her prone form and her sunny blue dress was torn where the shards had cut through the fabric. She looked up at him clutching her bleeding arms with pain filled eyes, a few brown strands falling out of the ponytail that was trying to bind it in place. He felt numb. Concentrating on the image in his head and not the one in front of him he uttered the spell. In place of the injured woman was a lovely bed of blooming flowers that had the class 'aw'ing. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding he happily went to the back of the class as everyone else had their turn with the frightful thing.

xXx

With the classes of the day over with Shuichi retired to the Library to do a little extracurricular homework. After having a little afternoon tea with a rather upset Hagrid he confirmed that Lucius Malfoy will follow through with the threats his son was practically shouting about. It took a while to calm the large man but after swearing to build the case for him the kindly giant of a man was smiling again. Conveniently the Library had an entire section dedicated to the magical equivalent of the penal code. He began the tedious task of looking up the relevant sections and writing them down for when he was ready to put the defense together. It was relatively quiet. Then again no student wanted to deal with homework after the first day of school. So he was a little surprised when Luna came skipping in over to him.

"Hello Shuichi. How was your day?" she asked in that dreamy far-off voice of hers.

"Well enough. It would've been better if Draco Malfoy wasn't being an ignoramus brat." Luna nodded.

"Yes. It's mean that he's sending his father after him."

"He's just trying to not look like the idiot that he really is. But what he's doing to Hagrid is just wrong."

"Are you helping him?"

"How can I not?"

"That's nice of you."

Luna actually helped him quite a bit. She pulled out a few books for him, pointing out what may be of some use. By the time they left for dinner Shuichi felt like he had enough to go head with the next part of his plan.

xXx

It was late. Shuichi had stayed up for a while to get a jump start on his homework while his housemates decided that they rather have a jump start on their beauty sleep. Tora had apparently forgiven his master for his earlier behavior had was curled up in Shuichi's lap while the disguised _yoko_ flipped through his Ancient Runes textbook. He and Tora just about jumped when a sudden and powerful flare of _yoki_ seemed to stream in through the slightly opened window. Grabbing the invisibility cloak he'd gotten his first year he hurried as quietly as he could to the forest with a curious Tora in tow. As he entered the forest he stopped dead in his tracks.

Five dementors where laying smoldering on the damp ground with a green and finely muscled figure standing over them. Purple eyes covered the naked torso. Clawed hands clenched and unclenched. The head looked up revealing a pair of familiar ruby eyes glaring out from under spiky black hair.

"Hiei? Are you okay?" Kurama asked. Hiei grunted before dropping onto his backside panting through his fangs. Slowly the on his body closed and his skin returned to its usual peachy coloring. The purple eye on his forehead remained open. "Hiei, what happened?"

"They've been lurking on the edges of the forest all day. I just assumed that they'd stay there but no sooner that I settled down for the night they ganged up on me. I couldn't help myself. My instincts took over and I…" He growled and punched the soft ground furiously. "I lost control. I never loose control!"

Cautiously Kurama put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. He was vary warm to the touch. Calmly the _yoko_ told his friend about what happened on the train and about what he had learned of the dementors. By the time he finished the _jaganshi_ was giving him an odd look.

"How did something that weak manage to knock your ass out but some pretty light sent that thing running away?" he asked. Kurama punched him in the arm. Hiei punched him back. Soon an all out sparring match broke out. Their laughter rang through the forest, brining a smile to the face of a certain old man with twinkling blue eyes watching them from the shadows.

xXx

Shuichi spent the better part of breakfast tracking down certain people to question. The Prefects were first on his list. Luckily they were happy to oblige him. Since they had to deal with the student body all day long they knew who tended to do what and when providing the redhead with an ample amount of information on Draco Malfoy. A few choice teachers were next. Seeing as how they had to go off to their classrooms soon he settled for setting appointments with them throughout the day. After questioning a few of his fellow classmates he headed off to class.

The dungeons tended to be dark, dank, and drafty even on the best of days. But with the showers that they've been experiencing the dungeons were down right miserable. Worse part was that Snape didn't allow for mittens or scarves since they could easily corrupt the potion they were brewing and the man wanted to live to see retirement. Shuichi wondered idly if there was a charm on the dungeon walls to prevent them from icing over while he stood out in the hall with everyone else awaiting the Potions master's arrival. Some grumbled as Malfoy complained that the cold was bothering his 'injured' arm. Snape finally arrived after some time. Draco complained about the cold to the irate Professor who threatened that it wouldn't be the only thing he'd be complaining about if he didn't shut up causing a few to actually like the dreary teacher a little.

Throughout the class Draco continued on with the act. Ron was forced to dice one of Draco's ingredients then forced to do it again when they weren't cut evenly. Snape seemed a little harsher with Neville causing the _yoko_ to think that he'd heard about the boggart lesson yesterday. Hermione tried to help the poor boy but wound up getting a tongue lashing instead. Despite the fires boiling the cauldrons and inadvertently heating the room as well, it appeared to Shuichi that it was more miserable in the classroom than out in the cold hallway. When class was over everyone seemed to rush out as fast as they could to get away from Snape.

"Did I mention that I hate Potions?" Ron asked as he, Hermione, Neville, and Shuichi walked over to have Herbology with Professor Sprout.

"All the time." Hermione replied snappishly.

xXx

Omake

Shuichi was having a hard time trying to get serious comments from a group of girls sitting at the Hufflepuff table. They were either gossiping, giggling, or just staring at him. After about five minutes of this he gave up to find those who would be a little more helpful. Oddly enough another group of girls at the Gryffindor table did the same thing. He went over to Hermione.

"Why do these girls keep doing that?" he asked indicating the giggling bunch. Hermione sighed.

"They somehow think that by doing that you'd find one of them attractive." she replied. Shuichi stared at her.

"How could anyone find that attractive?" Hermione simply pointed over to the group he just left. An older boy, Cormac McLaggen he was told, was practically flexing his unnoticeable muscles for the bunch. They erupted into a plea of giggles that had Cormac smirking. Shuichi and Hermione shared a look.

Translations:

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one who wields the _jagan._

_Yoki_- demon energy

AN: Review!


	22. Chapter 22

AN: This chapter is dedicated to all you lovely lovely people out there! This super-quick update is thanks for your patience with my little absence. Thank you!

Chapter 22

Herbology was as interesting as always for the _yoko_. He stayed behind as his classmates filled out for their break, looking for and chatting with friends till it was time for the next class. It was still a mystery for him as to why _ningens_ disliked nature. The smell of earth and vegetation was more alluring to him than any perfume. Maybe it was instinctual for them to stay away from places where they were vulnerable or maybe they just thought that their so-called concrete jungles were somehow better than the natural ones. Professor Sprout shifted a few pots around as he approached her with quill and notebook ready in hand.

"Sorry to take up your break professor." he said. Professor Sprout gave him a warm smile and waved off the apology.

"It's not that big of a deal dear. I much rather answer your questions than go to the Staffroom and listen to some of my collogues complain." she replied with a laugh.

"As you know, Draco Malfoy had a bit of an accident the other day. While it was unfortunate, the fact that his father is insisting that it was a fault on Hargid's part is a little much. What I'm trying to do is compile a report proving not only that Hagrid is innocent of any wrong-doing but also prove that the incident was a direct result of Draco's actions. I would appreciate it if you could give me a few instances where you've observed Mr. Malfoy disregarding your directions." Professor Sprout thought for a moment.

"It seems to happen on a regular basis really." she finally answered. "He often stands there talking or bullying the others. Sometimes he teases the more reactive species of plant in the greenhouse while others he simply does nothing at all. I'm sure that his grades in my class would be better if he simply paid attention. He's only interested in the class when we do something a little hands on like how we replanted the mandrakes a few times last year." Shuichi wrote it all down quickly.

"Thank you for your time Professor." She gave him another warm smile.

"No problem at all dear. If you need anything just let me know."

Shuichi walked out of the relative warm humid air of the greenhouse into the crisp cold autumn one that awaited him outside. The Forbidden Forest that loomed across the grounds had patches of red and gold scattered amongst the dark evergreens. Fallen leaves rode the wind and came to rest in the courtyards nestled against the old stone castle. Students stood in close groups with scarves and gloves to keep warm. A band of gloomy clouds on the horizon held the promise of rain. Sitting down on a vacant bench Shuichi put his quill and notebook into his bag until later. He simply stared at the forest with envy.

It was times like these that he wished that he could still shift into his true form. The freedom of running wild with the wind through the trees, chase the clouds, race the rain and thunder was unlike anything else. Yes hunting for food was difficult and often dangerous but that was why he took up thievery. Thievery was like hunting in many ways but in the end instead of a bit of food you could have a nice bag of gold to buy all the food you could possibly eat. And the rush of sneaking about hoping not to be caught and be caught at the same time was simply thrilling.

The sound of the bell ringing lurched Shuichi out of his thoughts. Grabbing his bag he joined the hordes of students heading off to their next class.

xXx

Professor McGonagall was nowhere to be seen when he had entered the Transfiguration classroom. Students lounged in their seats talking and joking around in a manner they wouldn't dare in the Head of Gryffindor's presence. Small pranks were pulled and simple magic performed giving the room a festive feel. Shuichi took his usual seat at the front of the class intent on doing a little work. Then he noticed a peculiar cat sitting importantly on the teacher's desk. It was gray with dark stripes that created the illusion of square spectacles on the cat's face. There was such a familiar seriousness about the feline that he decided against doing the work as he'd planned. Minutes later the bell rang and still the students fooled around. Shuichi could've sworn that the cat was scowling at them. Suddenly it leapt off the desk and before their eyes turned into a very unhappy McGonagall standing quite stiffly at the front of the class.

After spending a good part of the class lecturing them about goofing-off she went on with her lesson on Animagi. An Animagus was a witch or wizard who could turn into a specific animal at will. Only the very powerful and skilled are able to become Animagi since the process to become one is long and arduous with the possibility that it could backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. Once the initial training was over the witch or wizard could transform into their animal form at anytime with or without the aid of their wand. Because the process of becoming an Animagus is so dangerous the Ministry of Magic requires all Animagi to register themselves including revealing their animal form and their distinguished markings. At the present there were only seven registered Animagi in the twentieth century including Professor McGonagall.

Shuichi found himself breathless. He made sure to take as detailed notes as possible. If _ningens_ could transform themselves into animals then surely there was a way for him to transform into his true form or even _yokai_ form. Perhaps the Library even had a few books to help him out. With excitement running trough him he had to remind himself to stay behind when the bell rang. Grabbing his quill and notebook he approached the stern woman.

"I'm sorry to bother you like this professor and I'll make this quick. Draco's father is suing Hagrid because his son's own stupidity got him injured. Have you ever witnessed Draco disregard your directions?" Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at how fast he spoke but answered him nonetheless.

"Mr. Malfoy regularly disregards the rules that I set for his own safety. He seems to think that he is above such rules as he has time and time again does things his own way that as of yet not resulted in injury in my class. I find this behavior quite troubling as it could very well compromise his safety."

"Thank you for your time professor." he said politely before hurrying off to his next class.

xXx

Kurama was almost to the Library when the Headmaster intercepted him. While he found the eccentric old man a pleasure to be around, he was quite egger to do a little research on Animagi. But seeing as how Albus Dumbledore could very well either skin him alive or mount his head on the wall in his office meant that he'd have to comply with his request of afternoon tea. The halls of Hogwarts were sparsely populated. No one was in a rush to go anywhere. In fact they didn't seem to want to move at all. Kurama spotted Percy Weasley badgering students about one thing or another as Dumbledore lead the _yoko_ to his office. The afternoon sun battled with the thickening cloud cover to spill its warm golden light into the cold gloomy castle. Torches were already lit to prevent students and staff alike from running headlong into a stony statue of some obscure figure that was famous at one point in time or the hard steel suits of amour from an age gone by. With a cheerful 'chocolate frogs' the gargoyle that barred the way to the headmaster's office practically jumped out of the way to reveal the moving spiral staircase that took them strait to the office.

Nothing appeared to have changed. Portraits of former Heads of Hogwarts hung behind the large mahogany desk and numerous bookshelves housing various tomes in different languages obscured the walls. Spindly tables held delicate silver instruments that whirred and emitted puffs of smoke. Fawkes the gold and scarlet phoenix dozed elegantly on his gilded perch. And encased in glass under the shelf holding the Sorting Hat was the ruby encrusted sword that he'd pulled out of the hat a year ago. Kurama sat down in one of the comfy wingback chairs in front of the desk and watched the headmaster summon a steaming pot of tea and cup from seemingly out of nowhere. Accepting a hot cup he let the warm herbal liquid run down his throat, warming his chilly body.

"I've heard that you're helping Hagrid with his upcoming hearing." Dumbledore said with twinkling blue eyes. Kurama sighed.

"We both know that despite the fact that he likes the more exciting creatures that Hagrid does his best to protect those around him. Hagrid was so excited about getting the job but now Draco's gone and spoiled it for him. The attack really shook Hagrid up. It took some doing to prevent him from going from hippogriffs to flobberworms out of fear that someone else would get hurt."

"Yes. That would indeed be unfortunate. I have the feeling that the students would've found the humble flobberworm to be quite underwhelming." Dumbledore watched Kurama for a moment. "There's something else on your mind." Kurama played with his teacup for a moment.

"Today Professor McGonagall taught us about Animagi and I was wondering if it would at all be possible for me to, well…"

"Regain your ability to shift into your other aspects?" the headmaster finished for him. He looked thoughtfully at the _yoko_. "It should be possible. Your other forms themselves don't require much more energy to maintain than the one you present now but would need quite a bit for the transformation itself. You only have one body like the rest of us but have different facets like that of a expertly cut gem. What facet you look at a gem doesn't necessarily change the gem itself. Considering that you were able to do this before may mean that you'll figure this out rather quickly. You just need to remember how to do it."

"Thank you." Kurama said with a grateful smile that the headmaster returned.

xXx

Kurama spent the remainder of the day in the Library reading up on Animagi. There were quite a few books on the subject. It made him wonder if students had used them as a means of becoming unregistered Animagi. The book he was currently going through certainly had enough information for it to be possible. But in the end it probably depended on how smart or clever the student was.

Hagrid's defense was coming along nicely and since the trial wasn't until after the holidays he figured that a little break from it wouldn't hurt. Professors Flitwick and, surprisingly enough, Snape had given him accounts similar to those that Professors Sprout and McGonagall gave him. At this rate the trial may not last for vary long.

With things going so smoothly he decided to indulge himself a little. Checking out the Animagus book he headed off for dinner with his thoughts on fatting foods. Maybe he could sneak a few out for Hiei. _Kami_ knows what the _jaganshi_ ate out in the forest. Then again, how often did he even bathe? He somehow doubted that the _yokai_ would bother with such a thing. Perhaps it would be easier to just sneak Hiei in for a good meal and a good scrubbing.

Neville Longbottom just about ran into Shuichi when he shot around the corner at a full run. His round face was red with the exertion and he panted for air. He seemed to be excited about something.

"What's going on Neville?" he asked.

"It's Sirius Black!" he nearly shouted. "He's been spotted! And he's close to Hogwarts!"

If Sirius Black was out for revenge against Peter Pettigrew like Shiori thought then that would mean that Sirius thought that Peter was at Hogwarts. But why? And how did he expect to find someone thought to be dead in a school of thousands? But more importantly…

'_How's mom going to take this?"_

xXx

Omake

A pair of screams echoed across the sloping grounds of Hogwarts. Everyone in the courtyard looked up to see Fred and George Weasley running towards them. They stopped, doubling over to catch their breaths while receiving stranger looks than usual.

"D-demon!" Fred gasped out.

"Demon? Where?" an older-looking boy asked.

"The forest! We were in the forest when it just appeared out of nowhere!" George said. "It was green with all these eyes!"

"And huge claws and fangs!" Fred added.

"It growled and we ran!" George continued. "It almost ate us!"

Everyone in the courtyard just brushed it off. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the safest place in the British Iles. Why would there be such a thing here? Especially with Albus Dumbledore around?

Unbeknownst to anyone else, Shuichi Minamino gave the dark foreboding woods a pointed look knowing that a certain _yokai_ was there watching it all with amusement.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- wielder of the _jagan_.

_Ningen_- human

_Kami_- god

AN: Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was a cloudy and chilly October day. The Quidditch stands were packed with spectators eagerly watching the first game of the season, Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor. Once again Shuichi Minamino was dragged along by Ronald Weasley under the excuse that the teen spent way too much time with his nose in the books though he had a feeling it had more to do with getting him to act his age than getting a little fresh air. Cheers and boos went up as a Hufflepuff Chaser managed to sneak the large red Quaffle past the Gryffindor Keeper who guarded the a set of three Goal posts on one side of the stadium that stood hundreds of feet above the grassy ground. A light drizzle began to fall on the wooden stands but most of the spectators didn't notice it between their coats and their attentiveness with the match being played before them. Players clothed in robes of scarlet and canary yellow swooped about in the air like a flock of colorful birds. Black Bludgers flung themselves at the players in hopes of knocking one out of the air and out of the game. Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor and good friend of the Weasley twins Fred and Gorge, commentated the game for the crowd with a rather unhappy Professor McGonagall breathing down his neck in an attempt to keep him in line. The professor could clearly be heard over the magical megaphone berating the boy whenever he threw out a one sided comment or got off subject.

Shuichi couldn't care less about it all. His long crimson hair stuck to his face. Wind pushed raindrops into his emerald green eyes. The thick coat he wore failed to keep the biting chill away. Underneath him the wooden stands creaked and swayed lightly in the wind. Even though he knew that the stand wasn't about to collapse it still unnerved him. People near him yelled profanities at the other team and cheered their own. Instinct insisted that he get out of the rain even though he wouldn't get sick from being cold and wet.

Needless to say, he wasn't in a good mood.

Suddenly an image flashed in his mind of cloaked beings that floated over the ground making their way to the stadium. Shuichi found himself experiencing vertigo and all but dropped into his seat. Keen green eyes scanned about. Surely Hiei had to be close to be able to pull of a telepathic stunt like that. But the _jaganshi_ was nowhere in sight or smell. Ron shot his friend a concerned look.

"I think it's a good idea for me to go in." he told the boy with a smile.

"You're not catching a cold are you?" Ron asked. Shuichi laughed easily.

"I doubt Neville could afford it." Ron chuckled as said blond boy gave them a hard look. Neville Longbottom was known to not have the best grades but with Shuichi tutoring him he was certainly making an improvement. With a quick goodbye he made his way back to solid ground.

Once he was sure no one was looking he burst into a full sprint, red hair and black robes streaking behind him. Moments later Hiei joined him. Ruby red eyes looked at him smugly, obviously happy to have surprised the _yoko_. Kurama restrained himself from pointing out that with his trench coat billowing out like that it resembled a dress. Abruptly they stopped causing the soles of their shoes to skid on the wet sloping lawn. Three dementors hovered towards them. Kurama combed a hand through his hair, pulling out a budding rose that turned itself into a green thorny whip with a little _yoki_. Hiei's sword sang as it was pull from the sheath hidden under the coat. Despite the dark clouds it was still broad daylight and with the castle on one side they could only hope that no one saw what was about to happen. The dementors glided closer. A familiar cold began to settle into Kurama's bones. Hiei let out a warning growl.

Faster than most could blink they launched themselves at the creatures. With speed on their side they avoided the dementors' seeking hands and slashed the creatures as much as they cared. One lost a rotting arm while the others suffered deep lacerations that wept a thick black substance. The dementors putrid rattled breaths reached them as the foul creatures floated back to where they came from. Hiei gave a disgusted snort.

"I don't care if this Sirius Black character is innocent. Someone needs to settle this already before I loose my mind." Kurama looked at him. Barley visible dark circles had formed under his eyes and his face looked exhausted. He had a feeling that others suffered sleepless nights due to the dementors. Rage poisoned him. This was getting out of control.

xXx

Rumors ran wild with each reported sighting of Sirius Black. Many speculated that the legendary Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, was attending Hogwarts but disguised himself so no one would know while others claimed that the convict was coming after the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. But even with the disturbing news that came almost daily in the post the trip to Hogsmeade was not cancelled. Thrid years and older whose parents or guardians signed the permission slip sent over the summer were allowed to visit the small near-by village every month or so.

Excitement buzzed about the Great Hall that morning. Today was the first trip to Hogsmeade. Third years seemed ready to burst with eagerness and some even skipped breakfast. Shuichi was fending off females who wanted to spend the day with him. As soon as one left dejectedly another took her place. He ate as fast as he dared before hurrying off to the great double-doors of the Entrance Hall where a line of students was already forming. Mr. Filch stood guard with a list of names of those permitted to leave the castle grounds snapping at the students in an attempt to get them under control. The minute the clock turned ten the doors opened. Students filed past the Caretaker who carefully checked each name off the list and sending those not on the list away. When the others in the Great Hall realized what was going on they quickly finished their breakfast and joined the growing line. Once out of the castle the students had to pass by the dementors standing guard at the gate causing many to simply hurry by.

Hogsmeade was a small quaint picturesque village that looked as if it belonged in a fairytale. The frosty thatched buildings were plaster and timber with leaded windows sitting along plain dirt roads. Shops had second stories where the owners lived to better work their trade and protect their wares. A craggy mountain rose behind the town already capped with snow. Dementors glided about menacingly. Wanted posters with the moving image of Sirius Black were plastered to every available surface. Still the students scurried about from store to store with bags of goodies. The Three Broomsticks Inn was packed with customers. Zonko's Joke Shop and the sweet shop Honeydukes appeared to be the most popular.

Shuichi meandered about, browsing the shops at a more sedate pace. He purchased some sweets and a couple bottles of a famous beverage called Butterbeer that had a slight alcohol content. As the streets and stores became more and more crowded he drifted over to see the famous haunted building that sat on the edge of the village. The Shrieking Shack was quite derelict for being one of the most haunted buildings in Brittan. If it were in the middle of a city it would've been torn down long ago or at least remodeled. Crumbling plaster, rotted termite-infested wood, it was a wonder it still stood.

"What a dump." Kurama couldn't help but sigh as Hiei leapt down from a nearby tree.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're even capable of saying something nice." he said as he thrust a Butterbeer into the _yokai's_ hands. Hiei sniffed it cautiously before taking an experimental sip. A surprised look crossed his face. Kurama sat down, leaning his back against he shabby picket fence and opened his own bottle.

"What's the story with this place?" Hiei asked.

"It's haunted. Apparently some nasty spirits dwell there. The villagers used to hear all kinds of terrible sounds coming from it. Not even the ghosts at the castle go near it." Red eyes narrowed.

"There's nothing there."

"I know." Kurama pulled out a sweet and tossed it to the _Jaganshi_. A Slight rustling in the bushes caught his attention. Hiei stiffened. Slowly a large black dog crept forth, unsure of the _yokai_ in front of him. With a smile Kurama let out a soft yip. Furry black ears perked up before the canine trotted up happily to the _yoko_ to be petted and fed. The canine licked Kurama's face. On a whim he began to wrestle with the dog. They both gave playful barks and growls. Hiei just stared at Kurama.

"What are you? The animal whisperer?"

xXx

After spending sometime with Hiei and the stray dog Shuichi joined up with Ron and Neville who were taking an impromptu tour by Hermione. Hermione was going on about the history of the village while they walked about. Shuichi decided to rescue them by insisting on going back to the castle for an early dinner. Slowly they made their way back for an early dinner talking about their little adventures around the village. Other students were heading back as well carrying bags of goods. Mr. Filch was at the door once more with his list to make sure that all the students were accounted for. The Great Hall was a hive of activity as friends greeted each other and gave gifts. Professors McGonagall and Snape patrolled the tables and confiscated any banned items they saw. Fred and George were doing a comedy strip in front of the hall that even the teachers enjoyed. It was more like a party than a simple dinner. As the evening drew on the staff began to coax the students to the common rooms.

Ravenclaw was a house known for its bright and studious students but you couldn't tell at the moment. Couples kissed, friends joked, and the common room was quite noisy. With more than a few females sending looks his way Shuichi was considering putting off his work till the morning. The smell of pheromones had him feel as though he was suffocating. Suddenly Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw, hurried in as fast as his small stature allowed.

"Everyone in the Great Hall immediately!" he said in a rather squeaky voice. Everyone seemed to sober up and dutifully followed him through the darkening corridors. The various ghosts and moving portraits appeared to be scared of something as the halls were unnaturally quiet considering it wasn't that late. The first years huddled in the middle of the mass of students jumping at the flickering shadows the torchlight cast against the statues and suits of armor. Luna Lovegood however didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong. She could've been going out on a short walk for all anyone knew. They met up with the other houses on their way to the Great Hall. The hall was empty of the tables and had hundreds of sleeping bags laid out on the cold stony ground. A sense of confusion and dread filled the room. Albus Dumbledore stepped forward to speak.

"Sirius Black has entered the castle this evening and tried to break into Gryffindor Tower. Until either the teachers and I catch him or determine that he is no longer inside the castle walls you'll all be sleeping here tonight." Gasps and frightened murmurings erupted. Friends and lovers sought each other out. Groups clustered together.

Later that night Kurama was still awake. Snores filled the hall. Somewhere someone coughed. The teachers walked about the room with their wands in hand. Nearby Snape and Dumbledore spoke in hushed voices.

"It's miraculous, isn't it, for Black to sneak into the castle undetected?" Snape asked.

" Severus, none of the staff would help Sirius Black inside." the headmaster replied with a sigh in his voice.

"As you may recall I have some concerns with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts placement."

"We've gone over this already. Remus wouldn't harm a fly let alone a student. Besides, I have a few precautions in place." Dumbledore said with a tone of finality.

"Oh? What precautions?" the Potions master inquired.

"That's not important. What's important is catching Sirius Black before anyone gets hurt." With that the headmaster walked away.

'_Why is it that things can never be simple?'_ Kurama asked himself.

xXx

Omake

Professor Binns droned on oblivious that more than half the class was asleep. Some drooled while others doodled. A rare few actually paid attention to the ghostly teacher's lecture and were writing notes. Shuichi noticed Draco Malfoy was dozing off in front of him. He knew he shouldn't, he really did, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. Discreetly he placed his foot next to one of the wooden legs of the chair the blond was sitting in. In a short quick movement he broke the leg, sending the boy falling hard onto the floor. The sound caused everyone to stop and look over at the embarrassed Malfoy who immediately feigned being scared.

"T-the hippogriff! It's attacking!" Quickly he grabbed his things and ran out the classroom. Everyone looked about in confusion. Professor Binns just shrugged it off and went back to lecturing. From across the room Hermione gave him a pointed look as Ron and Neville gave him a thumb's up.

'_So much for being discreet.' _

Translations:

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one who wields the _jagan_

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy.

AN: Sorry about the delayed update. Hopefully this week won't be so busy. Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The atmosphere at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was tense to say the least. Students and staff walked about the school like they half expected the convicted killer Sirius Black to just jump out at any moment. Girls traveled in tight packs. Many of the older boys dared each other to wonder the school alone with a few silver at stake. Rumors abound as to why Sirius Black tried to get into Gryffindor Tower. Perhaps the famed Boy-Who-Lived was there. Did he get lost? Or was there some powerful item hidden in the tower he was desperate to get? None of it mattered to the Fat Lady, the portrait of a woman who safe guarded the tower. With her frame in ruins she couldn't return to her post even if she wanted to. Until the portrait was repaired and the Fat Lady recovered from the emotional trauma another portrait had to take her place.

Sir Cadogan, the portrait of a knight with a huge sword and a fat pony, was the only portrait that volunteered to take the Fat Lady's place. According to Ron, Neville, and Hermione the knight was insane. Normaly Sir Cadogan was hung somewhere on the seventh floor where Ron, Neville, and Hermione had their Divination class. But now that he was in a high traffic area he was constantly challenging everyone who came by to a duel. Not only was he annoying but he also liked to change the password several time a day and were usually complicated. Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor, simply ignored the students complaints.

As everyone filed in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom they all thought that things couldn't possibly get worse. They all relaxed in their seats talking with one another when the door to Professor Lupin's office suddenly slammed open. Severus Snape swept out in billowing black robes silencing the class with a single cold black glare from behind a curtain of greasy black hair. His hooked nose seemed to curl as he sneered.

It just got worse.

"Professor Lupin felt inadequate to teach you all today and so left me to try to get you dunderheads to learn something for once. Open your books to page three hundred and ninety four." Shuichi pulled out his book and flipped to the page to find an inked medieval picture of…

"Werewolves!" Ron shouted in surprise.

"But Professor, we've just started redcaps and hinkypunks!" Hermione said.

"Quiet! Now, who can tell me what the difference between a werewolf and an Animagus?" Hermione raised her hand. "Anyone? How disappointing."

"An Animagus chooses to transform. A werewolf has no choice." Hermione spoke with irritation in her voice.

"Miss Granger, that's the second time you've spoke out of turn. Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" Snape sneered at her. Ron leaned over to her.

"He's got a point." Hermione glared at him.

So while the class endured Snape's crash course in Lycanthropy Shuichi couldn't help but be curious. The air was thick with the sharp bitter scent of hate and anger. He looked at the professor closely noting the harsher than usual expression on his face remembering what he said last night. Just what was Snape up to and why did he hate Lupin so much?

xXx

After the last class of the day let out, Kurama headed down to the dungeons. Fred and George Weasley had decided to take up their younger brother's cause to get Shuichi Minamino to act like a proper teenager should. They often popped into the Library as he busied to put together Hagrid's defense for the hearing set in March and tried to coerce him into participate in the various shenanigans they had cooked up. During one attempt they had 'accidentally' told him how to get into the kitchens. Little did they know he decided to put the information to good use.

The kitchens were located directly under the Great Hall and across from the Hufflepuff dormitories. Still-life paintings adorned the cold stone walls. Thankfully no one was around at the moment. He walked over to a picture of a bowl of fruit. Reaching up Kurama tickled the pear causing it to squirm. A doorknob appeared turning the painting into a strange door. Inside was an enormous high-ceilinged room as large as the Great Hall above. Mounds of glittering brass pots and pans piled against stone walls and a great brick fireplace crackled merrily at the other end. Long tables mimicked those in the room above. The food was probably laid out on the tables and magically transported onto the tables in the Great Hall during mealtimes. Numerous House-elves scurried about preparing dinner. A few noticed Kurama, dropped what they were doing, and hurried over to him. They were more than happy to get him some food. In fact they gave him so much food that his nearly empty bag was practically overflowing with it. He thanked the elves and left.

It was a rare sunny day and most students were out on the sloping lawn to take advantage of it. Conversation and laughter filled the air like birdsong. With so many eyes one would surely notice if someone entered the gloomy Forbidden Forest. So as nonchalantly as possible Kurama walked over to Hagrid's hut. A few classmates and housemates waved at him merrily as he passed. It seemed as if the dementors and Sirius Black were far from their minds. Kurama jumped slightly as the door to Hargrid's hut swung open suddenly. Albus Dumbledore stood there in the doorway looking slightly older than usual. He looked relieved to see the _yoko_ there.

"Ah, Shuichi! You're just in time! I was about to send for you!" Kurama frowned.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Dumbledore stepped aside and beckoned him in. The hut was small, about the same size as the dormitory Kurama slept in. There was only one room. A fireplace dominated one wall with a scrubbed table and chairs in front of it. In one corner was a massive bed with a patchwork quilt thrown over it. Herbs, hams, and pheasants hung from the rafters filling the air with all kinds of delicious smells. The hut seemed to be even smaller with Professors Snape, Lupin, and Hagrid sitting about the table with large cups of tea. And on the bed growling continuously like an motor engine was Hiei.

Blood covered his arm and his trench coat was in tatters. The dark circles under his glazed red eyes had darkened. He was exhausted, hungry, injured, and not very happy about it. Lupin too looked to be quite haggard and guilty. Snape appeared to be angry. Hagrid was concerned. The pieces fell into place in Kurama's mind.

Lupin was a werewolf. Hiei was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Snape despised Lupin for being what he was and possibly other things. Hagrid came across an injured Hiei and Lupin and brought them here, alerting the headmaster who brought Snape along just in case. They were trying to help Hiei but he wouldn't let them near him.

Slowly and deliberately Kurama approached Hiei. Hiei either didn't notice or didn't care and kept his eyes firmly on the strangers. It was when Kurama pulled the food from his bag did the _jaganshi_ finally looked away to eye the feast being laid out on the bed before him. Kurama dug out his salve and bandages he'd brought along just in case. The slightly smaller _yokai_ tensed as Kurama opened the salve.

"It smells different." Hiei said in a rough voice that provided further proof of how tired he was. Kurama merely grabbed the injured arm and gingerly applied the goop.

"It's a new formula I developed using some of the magical plants they have here. I don't know how _ningens_ would react with _Makai_ plants. By adding the magical plants it should neutralize any ill-effects the _Makai_ plants would have on them. I can't guarantee that none of the other students would get into it." Hiei grunted as the bandages were wrapped snuggly on his arm. With the wounds taken care of the _jaganshi_ dove into the food. Dumbledore sat down at the table, letting out a sigh.

"Now, I'm sure you all have some questions." he said to his colleagues. "Perhaps it'll be best if we all head back to my office." Snape slammed his hand down on the table, causing Fang, Hagrid's boarhound who was hiding under it, to yelp and run over to his master.

"No. Here. Now." he gritted out with an angry sneer. "How is it that we have a pair of demons at Hogwarts? Why didn't you tell us about this?" Dumbledore gave the dark man a hard serious look.

"Severus, this isn't the place for this. A student could easily overhear us just outside the door." the headmaster warned. The Potions master lunged out of his chair.

"Have you lost your mind?! You're harboring demons! What makes you think they won't kill us or one of the students?!" Snape shouted.

"Severus, calm down!" Dumbledore demanded. Without warning the professor turned to face the _yokai_ on the bed, drawing out his wand. Kurama pushed Hiei away as Snape slashed his wand through the air. White-hot blinding pain bloomed across his abdomen. Warmth spread steadily on his belly. An unmistakable coppery smell filled his nose.

He wasn't sure how but when his vision cleared he was deep within the forest with Hiei next to him, both of their breaths labored. Kurama curled on his side on the cool damp earth making sure to keep pressure on his stomach. Hiei scuffled over cautiously, removing Kurama's hands and placing his own on the gapping flesh. Heat flared. Burnt flesh scented the air. He wasn't quite sure if it hurt or not. Hiei removed his hand to reveal the wound both cleaned and sealed. Finding his eyelids too heavy to keep open he succumbed to blissful slumber.

xXx

It was noisy. So much noise he couldn't tell where it came from or what it was. His eyelids were heavy and hard to open. A sharp pain raced through his body. He groaned. The noise stopped. Light blinded him. A figure came into focus. Deep red hair. Bright green eyes. Fair skin. That scent…

"Go back to sleep Shuichi." a soft comforting voice said. Without a second thought he obeyed.

xXx

Omake

Ron Weasley sat down gloomily next to Shuichi and Neville in the Library, interrupting their tutoring session. Shuichi and Neville exchanged a look. Ron had been rather moody for a while now. Weather it was the fact that Gryffindor lost to Hufflepuff, Draco Malfoy rubbing it in by showing everyone who'd listen how it was a miracle that his arm was now healed, or something to do with Hermione. And by the odd looks he was sending the girl from across the room it had to be something with Hermione. Shuichi sighed.

"What's wrong Ron?" he asked the moody teen.

"Have you seen Hermione's schedule?" Ron countered. Shuichi and Neville exchanged puzzled looks.

"No." they replied. Ron huffed.

"She's got extra classes." he said.

"And?" Neville asked.

"It can't be possible! Several of them are at the same time!"

"Perhaps she's got special arrangements or something." Shuichi said.

"But she makes all of her classes somehow! I checked! When she was in a class with us she also was in another class! How can she do that?" Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

"Ron?" he asked with a touch of disparity.

"Yeah?"

"Perhaps it would be for the best if you just didn't think about it. Besides, you're acting like a head case." Neville nodded in agreement. Ron huffed.

"You two are no help." he grumbled before stalking off.

"What's with him?" Neville inquired.

"Puberty." Shuichi shrugged.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Makai_- demon world

_Jaganshi_- one who wields the _jagan_.

_Ningen_- human

AN: Demons aren't affected by the same diseases or illnesses that affect humans. A demon's immune system is far stronger meaning that a wound that would be fatal for a human isn't fatal to a demon and most wounds don't scar. It's also why there isn't a great need for healers in the demon world. Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Winter break came early for Minamino Shuichi. When he had awoken he found himself home in his bed with an unsure Hiei hovering nearby. Shiori seemed quite upset and refused to tell him what happened after he passed out, perhaps because she didn't want to face the fact that he'd been injured at Hogwarts by a trusted employee. She kept him in bed for three days strait and only let him move about the house when she was absolutely sure the deep gash in his abdomen had completely healed. Thanks to Hiei's intervention the _yoko_ didn't bleed to death. But since the _jaganshi_ melted the flesh back together to do so it took a little extra time for the nerves and blood vessels to grow back. For a while his abdomen resembled that of a partially melted plastic doll's. Now all the remained of his injury was a shiny bit of skin. With just about a month off from school he spent the time finishing Hagrid's defense and the Animagus book he borrowed from the Hogwarts Library. Hiei stayed nearby obviously not used to being treated so lovingly by someone as Shiori was doing. It appeared that she was adopting him as a second son.

Albus Dumbledore apparently told the school that he had been attacked by Sirius black while walking along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Letters came in daily from well-wishers, admirers, and friends. Hermione sent him a clipping from the Daily Prophet, the British wizarding newspaper, about the alleged attack on him. The Minister for Magic said that they were doubling their efforts to apprehend the escapee and ordered extra dementors to guard the perimeter of the castle grounds.

Somehow that didn't make him feel better.

It was the official start of winter break for Hogwarts' students. While numerous children made their way home for the holidays Shuichi was having a bit of a lay in. He knew it was a bad habit to get into but he just couldn't pull himself away from the warmth of his bed. The house was old with drafty doors and windows that let the icy air in and the rusty heater only took the edge off the cold though Hiei probably didn't notice it with his inherent resistance to extreme hot and cold conditions. Knowing Hiei, he was probably lying on top of the sheets on his bed in the guestroom with the window open. He hovered on the edge of sleep. Suddenly he felt a familiar burst of power that had him wide awake. Magic.

Carefully Kurama slipped on his slippers and made his way down stairs. The house was silent and nothing was out of the ordinary. All the rooms still had their feminine touches, the couch was flowery as usual, and the sheer curtains were as frilly as ever. But a charge of magic lingered in the air. Usually at Hogwarts there was so much magic going on that it easily hid other magic such as invisible headmaster. The school grounds hummed with it ever so slightly. Over time it just became white noise for the _yoko_. But with intruders using it here in his own home was something he wasn't about to tolerate. Especially with Shiori asleep.

Kurama sighed. He was hoping to try it out later when the headmaster was around in case something went wrong. Closing his bright green eyes he turned his concentration inward. _Yoki_ wrapped around him. His body ached as if it were being stretched apart. Then it all stopped. He opened his eyes. First thing he noticed was that he was much closer to the ground than before. Kurama ran over to the hallway mirror to see himself. A large vulpine creature stared back at him with molten gold eyes. Silken silver fur covered his body. Four bushy tails trailed behind him.

He did it.

Pushing away his excitement he began searching the rooms with his nose to the ground. At first he only found dust bunnies hiding under the furniture. Then he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Blurry outlines of some things sitting about the living room. Something smelled sweet and dangerous. Hackles raised he growled out a warning. Fear spiked the air. The forms didn't move. Kurama positioned himself between them and the stairs. A door opened upstairs. He kept his eyes pinned on the blurry outlines in the living room.

"Shuichi?" He looked back to see his mother standing on the staircase with a bathrobe thrown over her threadbare nightgown. Kurama waved his tails happily about for a moment. One of the outlines shifted. The _yoko_ turned and snarled. Slowly Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin melted into view with surprised looks on their faces. Shiori crossed her arms.

"And just what is it that you three want?" she asked in a steely tone. Snape reddened with furry.

"How dare you talk to us like that!" Shiroi pulled out her wand and with a wave undid the spells that hid her bright red hair and green eyes under a dull brown. Lupin gasped. Snape looked as if someone hit him below the belt. No one said anything. Kurama settled for more growling. His mother gave him a pat on the head.

"Why don't you wake up Hiei? Might as well have an early breakfast." Giving the wizards one last growl he padded up the stairs, claws clicking against the hardwood in a rhythmic manner. Hiei was leaning on the wall outside his room wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants no doubt listening in. Kurama bounded up excitedly licking the _jaganshi's_ face like a pup begging for food. A string of curses filled the air as Hiei struggled to push his furry friend off. Finally they made their way down stairs to a tense kitchen. Shiori banged and slammed things about as she cooked a quick breakfast. Snape and Lupin sat demurely at the table. Dumbledore didn't seem to notice any of it. Kurama centered himself, concentrated, and transformed into his human form.

"I'm impressed." Dumbledore said. "Most wizards couldn't change their form after doing a little research. They usually find a mentor to coach them through it and that could go on for years." Hiei snorted.

"He's a _yokai_, remember? His powers were forced into dormancy when he was reborn. It was a simple matter of remembering how to do it. By the time you _ningens_ consider him to be an adult he'll probably be as strong as he once was. Maybe even stronger."

Breakfast was eaten in silence. Lupin kept looking up at Shiori. Snape kept his head down and pushed his food around his plate. Shiori glared at a smiling Dumbledore. Kurama and Hiei exchanged a glance.

"How's that injury doing?" Dumbledore finally asked. The whole table went still.

"It's been healed for about a week now." Kurama replied with a shrug. Snape looked up.

"How is that possible? The spell I used was…" he trailed off. Shiori shot him a dark look.

"Dark Magic?! You hurt by Shuichi-_chan_ with Dark Magic?!" She stood, reaching for the wand she stowed in the pocket of her bathrobe.

"Now, now, Shiori I'm sure-" Dumbledore started. She turned on him.

"And you! Of all people I would've thought that you'd prevent something like this from happening! What were you thinking?!"

Calmly Kurama picked up the dishes and proceeded to wash them in the sink as his mother verbally lashed out at her old acquaintances. Hiei watched it all with amusement. Lupin remained quiet and looked guilty about something. Kurama came up to him.

"_Sensei_, that spell you used on the train against the dementors, what was that?" Lupin gave him a surprised look.

"The Patronus Charm? It's the only spell that can repel dementors and lethifolds. Why?"

"Can you teach me how to cast it?" Kurama asked.

"I suppose I could."

By the time Shiori finished berating them, both Dumbledore and Snape looked sorry. Weather or not it was due to guilt over the incident or regret of coming here was another matter. Hiei appeared to have found another reason to like Shiori besides the food, clothes, and room. Dumbledore cleared his throat a little nervously.

"So, will we be seeing you in two weeks Mr. Minamino?" he asked politely.

"I don't see why not." Kurama said. With a final threat from Shiori the headmaster and professors gratefully left.

xXx

Christmas day was quite festive at the Minamino residence. Garlands and holly were strung through the house lending it even more feminine charm. Cinnamon and turkey scented the air deliciously. Holiday music played softly on the radio in the living room where a plastic tree wrapped in lights stood awkwardly in the corner. Stacks of brightly colored presents were piled nearby awaiting to be unwrapped.

Shuichi and Hiei awoke early that morning. Shiori was already in the living room when Shuichi came racing in with Hiei trailing behind. Immediately the _jaganshi_ curled up by the window. The icy world outside barely betrayed the festivities happening all over the city. Shops were closed, roads were empty, and hardly anyone was out in the snow. But inside houses, families gathered around bearing gifts and good cheer ready to partake of the feasting that would last all day. He stared out with resignation knowing that it was his fate to be the one looking in.

"Aren't you going to open your presents Hiei?" Shiori asked suddenly. Hiei looked over to see that she had shoved half the pile of presents his way. Ruby red eyes went wide with surprise. Numbly he grabbed one and opened it. Inside was a knitted sweater that matched his eyes. He carefully put it aside and opened another present. Before he knew it he had books, movies, and a black cloak to replace the trench coat that the werewolf ruined. Hiei turned to Shiori.

"Thank you" he said meekly. Shiori gave him a bright smile.

"You're very welcome."

Hiei and Shuichi spent the day reading, watching movies, and running around outside. Dinner that night was huge. Turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, and canned yams crowded the table. For dessert there was pumpkin pie and gingerbread cookies. With a full stomach Shuichi dozed off on the couch. Hiei sat awkwardly on an oversized chair.

"Why?" Shiori looked up from washing the dishes. "Why are you doing all this for me?"

Shiori dried her hands and sat down next to Hiei, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't see why not. Just because you're different from me doesn't make you any less of a person, even if you are _yokai_. You have feelings like everyone else, dreams like everyone else, and deep down inside I see someone who just needed someone to understand. Besides, I've never seen Shuichi take to someone so much as you. And I'm beginning to understand why."

With a tender kiss on the cheek she got up and finished the dished. Hiei looked outside where obscene lights lit up the starry night sky. For the first time he could remember he felt at ease here in this small _ningen_ house with the kind hearted woman and her _yoko_ child. He could get used to this.

xXx

Omake

The house was quiet. Shiori had stepped out sometime ago to do a little last minute shopping before the stores closed. Hiei dozed obliviously by the window. Slowly the large silver predator crept closer. He froze as he stepped on a creaky floorboard but the _jaganshi_ didn't stir. Soon he was in range. Crouching down he took a deep breath and let it out in a sharp yelp. Hiei jumped and fell from his seat onto the hard cold floor.

"Kurama!"

Translations:

_Yoko_- demon fox

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses the _jagan_ or third eye.

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Ningen_- human

_Chan_- diminutive suffix meaning little.

_Sensei_- teacher

AN: I'm not too terribly fond of this chapter but I'm sure everyone feels like that every once in a while about their work. Hopefully I can update super quick if the people around me leave me alone long enough. Please Review.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was considered to be one of the best schools in the magical community and one of the safest places in Brittan. At any given time there are about a thousand boys and girls from across the world within the old historic castle with at least twenty staff to teach and care for the youngsters. With so many eyes about it would be near impossible for anything to go unnoticed like an escapee especially with half the country hunting for said escapee. Yet once again Sirius Black had somehow slipped inside the thick stone walls of the castle. Having somehow obtained the list of passwords that poor Neville Longbottom had coaxed out of the eccentric temporary portrait of Sir Cadogan he entered Gryffindor Tower in the middle of the night whilst everyone was asleep. For what ever reason Sirius Black wandered into the Third Year Boy's Dormitory and proceeded to slash at Ronald Weasley's bed curtains. Ron got a rude awakening. The boy's screams sent Black running off into the night and alerted the rest of the tower.

Luckily no one was injured except for Ron's manly pride. Due to the breech in security Sir Cadogan was moved back to a rarely used corridor on the seventh floor. The Fat Lady's frame was fortunately repaired by then and she happily returned to her post. Neville was banned from all future Hogsmeade visits, given a detention, wasn't allowed to know the password to Gryffindor Tower, and could only gain access to it if another Gryffindor opened it for him. At breakfast he received a howler, a letter charmed to echo and amplify the senders voice, from his dear grandmother. With the angry red envelope in hand he scurried out of the Great Hall and opened it. Everyone in the Great Hall could hear the boy's royal tongue lashing. The Slytherins found it hilarious somehow. Shuichi frowned. It all appeared to be a bit harsh considering that Neville didn't exactly hand the passwords to the escapee on purpose or in person.

Shuichi made it a point to spend time with the timid boy to cheer him up. Foregoing their usual study sessions he dragged Neville out into the snow. Twin brothers Fred and George Weasley spotted them and decided to start an impromptu snowball fight. Icy balls flew back and forth. One rather large snowball had Neville falling back hard. Shuichi retaliated with a sizeable snowball of his own hitting George square in the face. Despite Shuichi's best efforts the twins had the upper hand. Then Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood came to the rescue. It really shouldn't surprise the him, they were in the same year and most likely classmates. Ginny threw several fastballs that had her older brothers wincing in pain. Luna was surprisingly good and even tripped Fred once with a well aimed throw. By the time the fight died down everyone was wet and chilled to the bone but even Neville was grinning with delight.

Shivering like a bunch of wet kittens they trudged through the snow to Hagrid's hut. The giant of a man happily let them in. Sitting as close to the fire as they could without catching fire with steaming mug of tea in hand. They talked and joked, avoiding any topic that had to do with Sirius Black or Hogsmeade. Shuichi took the opportunity to give Hagrid the completed defense for the hearing in March. Hagrid thanked him profusely and everyone seemed confident that Hagrid would win the case. Eventually they made their way back to the castle for lunch. With Neville considerably more happier and relaxed than he was that morning, Shuichi excused himself after eating his fill.

He had an appointment to keep.

xXx

Professor Lupin was waiting for Kurama in his office on the second floor. Just like the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, the professor's office was decorated with the skeletons and diagrams of various dark and dangerous creatures and in one corner was a tank with some underwater creature called a grindylow that the class was currently studying. The werewolf looked up from the stacks of papers he was grading on his worn oaken desk as the _yoko_ entered. Offering him a smile he tidied up his desk as Kurama took a seat. There was an awkward silence. Lupin stood and began to pace.

"I won't lie to you, the Patronus Charm is advanced magic and difficult to master. Even more so in emotionally difficult circumstances. A Patronus is a kind of positive force, and for the wizard who can conjure one, it works something like a shield with the Dementor feeding on it rather than him. In order for it to work you need to think of a memory. Not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very powerful memory… Allow it to fill you up... lose yourself in it... then speak the incantation 'Expecto Patronum'."

Lupin cast the spell. A silvery mist issued forth from the tip of his wand. It didn't look like much but according to Luna it was enough to send a dementor turning tail. The mist faded and Lupin turned back to Kurama.

"At first your partonus will look like this. This non-corporeal patronus will impede only a few dementors but if you can hold it for long enough they'll give up and look for other easier victims. Later on when you have a better handle on the spell will it assume the shape of an animal. What form the patronus takes varies from person to person but all corporeal patroni will drive away not only one but several dementors. Now let's begin."

For the next few hours Kurama performed the spell over and over again. It was harder than it looked. He was glad that they weren't doing it in the presence of a dementor. Some memories were better than others but by the time the lesson ended he was able to conjure and maintain a non-corporeal patronus for a few moments. Lupin was impressed.

"Those older and more experienced in magic than yourself find this spell too difficult to cast. I doubt there are many who could even create a non-corporeal patronus let alone maintain it for any amount of time."

Kurama left Lupin's office a little more relaxed. Perhaps magic wasn't all about endorsing laziness and making pretty effects.

xXx

"Mr. Minamino, see me after class."

Those words were some of the worst a student could hear from a teacher especially if that teacher was Severus Snape. Snape was renowned for his strictness and punishments that borderlined cruelty. But perfection was a requirement of potion brewing for a single simple mistake could spell disaster. Neville's cauldron was known to explode from time to time and once doused the class with Swelling Solution. Luckily the professor thought ahead and had a Deflating Draught on hand. But with Shuichi Minamino those words piqued his curiosity. The Potions master tended to ignore his presence for some obscure reason. He rarely spoke a single word to the teen but Shuichi's grades rivaled Hermione Granger's. Perhaps he just wanted to sort out the little business of accidentally using illegal magic on his demonic student.

Or it could be about his mother.

Shuichi had the feeling that both Lupin and Snape knew his mother before she pulled her vanishing act. Shiori refused to tell him much other than Lupin was a friend of his father and she was once friends with Snape. Something must have happened between the two seeing how violently she reacted to him. Snape on the other hand never looked more sorry in his life.

Through the rest of class he was well aware of the looks being shot his way from his fellow students ranging from glee to concern to plain curiosity. It made brewing his potion a little more nerve racking than he would've liked. There were a few times where Snape had to snap at a few students to concentrate on their cauldrons. If the cold drafty dungeon was tense before, it was practically buzzing now. When the bell finally rang everyone shot up from their seats and hurried out of the classroom eager to be as far away from Snape as fast as possible. Shuichi told Ron, Hermione, and Neville to go ahead without him. They gave him a dubious look but complied nonetheless. Once alone the professor gave him a look that clearly said 'follow me' and swept out of the room. Shuichi hurried after the man and followed him into a dimly-lit room. The walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars holding plants and what appeared to be bit of animals in potions of various colors. A fireplace adorned one wall but did little to warm the room. In one corner was a cabinet that probably held potion ingredients. Or more little horrors. Snape sat stiffly behind a dark desk.

"I know we've had our differences but I need assistance with a matter that's proving to be quite an ordeal." Snape paused for a moment as if it pained him to ask for help. "There's an old friend I whish to make amends with but so far they've yet to respond to my letters. What do you think I should do?"

Shuichi resisted the urge to raise his eye brow. There was a look of desperation in the man's eyes that clearly showed how much it ate at him. It made him even more curious about what happened between Snape and his mother. He thought silently for a moment.

"Perhaps it would be best to go to them personally. Maybe with a token of friendship. If you bare yourself to them, explain your half of the story, then they would begin to understand what you did and why you did it and be willing to befriend you once more."

Snape's eyebrows raised. The man considered it for a moment. He looked back at Shuichi resigned.

"Yes, that could work. Thank you for your insight."

xXx

The forest was dark and blessedly quiet. A light dusting of snow covered the undergrowth. It was a welcomed change from the hustle and bustle of the school. Kurama felt like himself, he felt free. Paws crunched snow and dead brush as he passed. Tora tailed him and would stop every once in a while to sniff a tree or bush. Overhead an owl hooted. Nothing but the fresh scent of the forest reached his nose. Suddenly the bush next to him shook. Kurama paused, hackles raised, and growled out a warning. A large shaggy black dog crawled out on his belly ears flat against his head in submission.

"Please, I need your help…" the dog whined.

"With what?"

"There's a rat in the castle, but he's no rat. It's because of him that my dear friends are dead and I was made for a killer." Kurama jerked his head back in surprise.

"Sirius Black? Then Peter Petigrew is somewhere in the castle?" Sirius cocked his head.

"How do you know about Peter?" Kurama shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. I can't help. _Kami_ knows how angry _okaasan_ would be with me." Sirius barked in frustration.

"But I'm innocent! And there's no telling what that rat will do next! Please!" Kurama sat on the cold frozen ground. Looking up he spotted Hiei perched high in a tree down wind, the _jagan_ glowing softly in the darkness.

"_Okaasan_ said not to get involved…but she didn't say anything about Tora getting involved." Tora meowed loudly, giving his master an 'are you kidding me?' look. "No one will notice Tora and he can move about the castle freely."

Sirius bent down and sniffed the feline. Tora scowled. The dog looked back at him.

"I hope this works."

"I'm sure it will." Kurama replied. Up above Hiei snorted.

"I'd love to see what you tell your _okaasan_ when she finds out about this."

The branch the _jaganshi_ was perched on suddenly wiggled causing him to fall. Flailing about he managed to grab hold of another branch. Rudy eyes glared at the amused _yoko_ below.

"Furry bastard!"

xXx

Omake

Fred and George Weasley couldn't stop themselves from grinning. Peeking around the corner of a hallway they saw their oblivious target chatting away with a quirky blond girl. They pulled back and began rummaging around their bags for their weapon. A dungbomb. Giggling as quietly as possible they prepared to launch the dungbomb at the distracted redhead. Something suddenly scratched their legs. Crying out in both pain and surprise they accidentally dropped the stinky bomb. Looking up they saw a ginger feline strut over to the redhead. The twins shared a look.

"You know, maybe Ron's right about that cat…" Fred said.

"That thing is pure evil." George agreed, shooting Tora a dark look.

Translations:

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jagan_- third eye bestowing incredible mental powers on the possessor.

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a _jagan_.

_Okaasan_- mother

_Kami_- god

AN: Of all times the internet decides to screw with me now. Damn you technology! Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Students milled about the Hogwarts Library searching for specific books or finishing up homework with study buddies. Polished wood floors worn from countless feet treading across its face for hundreds of years hardly creaked. Shelf after shelf of aged leather bound books reached for the ceiling rafters. Light gently poured in from the large leaded windows set in weathered stone as strong as the day it was first laid. The musty smell of paper, leather, and dust could be detected by even the weakest nose. Voices spoke in low whispers at weathered tables with a few tombs open or spread about. It was calm, peaceful.

"Shuichi!"

Shuichi looked up from the book of advanced magic he was thumbing through to see a lanky freckled boy with flaming red hair storm over to him. Madame Pince, the Librarian, glared at the boy and silently told him to be quiet. Shuichi sighed, blowing a lock of crimson hair out of his bright green eyes.

"What's up Ron?" Ron Weasley glared at him with an intensity usually reserved for a certain blond Slytherin.

"That bloody cat of yours has been harassing poor Scabbers!" he ground out from between his teeth in an effort not to yell. Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

"How? He's in Ravenclaw Tower while Scabbers is in Gryffindor Tower."

"I don't know! But I'm sure he's been sneaking in! I've found cat hair on my bed and Scabbers hiding in my nightstand!" Ron's face seemed to become more and more red with every word.

"You sure it's not your hair and your rat was just finding a private place to nap?"

Ron let out a frustrated curse and stormed away. Others watched him leave with a mixture of confusion and shock. Madame Pince strode briskly after him clearly wanting to refresh his memory of the Library rules. Shuichi calmly placed the book he held back on its shelf and left. A large ginger feline with a flat face peered at him from behind a nearby suit of armor. Shuichi scooped him up and headed back to Ravenclaw Tower to rethink things.

It appeared that the so-called rat was being cautious with Sirius Black on the lose. And with Ron thinking that it was his albeit pathetic pet he was protecting it even though he supposedly hated the thing. Hiei couldn't risk infiltrating the tower even if he new what the password was. Even he couldn't do it himself, not only was he too noticeable but his mother would be furious to learn he got so involved.

But what if the rat left the safety of Gryffindor Tower?

xXx

Hagrid ran a comb through his shaggy hair in an attempt to make it a little more tidy. His beard had been trimmed, teeth brushed, and had put on his best moth-eaten suit. The giant of a man sighed and turned to look at Shuichi and Hermione who were sitting at the table with Fang drooling all over their black school robes.

"Well, how do I look?" he asked them nervously.

"You'll look a lot better than Mr. Malfoy when the trial's over." Shuichi joked lightly. Hermione and Hagrid smiled.

"Yeah, well, I just hope he doesn't buy off or scare people like he always does." Hagrid confessed.

"Don't worry, that's part of the defense." Shuichi assured him. Hagrid picked the stack of papers that formed the defense off the table. Shuichi and Hermione wished him luck and watched as he disappeared into the castle to see the Headmaster for a portkey to the Ministry of Magic. Hermione went back to Gryffindor Tower to do a little studying. With most of the castle attending the Quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, it was more than likely empty. Shuichi just stood there outside Hagrid's hut. A light layer of snow covered the brown sloping lawn. The wind held promises of spring being near. He could hear the crowd at the Quidditch pitch roar with excitement. Hogwarts castle loomed silently ahead like a mother hen hovered over her chicks. For some reason it was peaceful.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a pair of large cloaked beings sweeping along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Quickly and silently Kurama concealed himself behind some bushes. It looked like the dementors were trying to feed off the students again. Green eyes narrowed. Fingers grasped the cool handle of his wand.

Lupin had coached him through the basics of the Patronus Charm for a few weeks before leaving him to his own devises, confident that the only thing he needed was practice. Since then he made it a point to practice the spell almost daily. Now it was time to see if all that practice paid off.

Thinking hard he searched his mind for a strong memory, a memory strong enough to produce a corporeal patronus. One stood out from the rest. It may not be exactly happy but he was willing to give it a try. Besides, there was always plan B. Kurama suddenly stood up from his hiding place. The dementors stopped. Leveling the tip of his wand at them he shouted.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A burst of bright silvery light erupted from the tip of the wand. As it hurtled through the air towards the dementors it formed a shape. Something big, canine, with four tails. It slammed headlong into the dementors, sending them flying onto their backs

Wait a minute…

Kurama rushed over to find the hoods of the cloaks had fallen off. Draco Malfoy and another Slytherin laid there, knocked out. Opening the cloaks he found that they were sitting on the shoulders of Crabbe and Goyle who were also knocked out. The patronus looked at him for a moment then faded into nothingness.

"I must say that was quite impressive." Kurama looked up to see Albus Dumbledore standing a few feet away with an amused look on his wrinkly face. "Perhaps you'll help me escort these four to Professor Snape?"

Kurama silently followed the aging wizard up to the castle with the four Slytherins floating unconsciously in front of them. They encountered no one in the halls which was good for Draco, he'd probably been made a laughing stock of the school. Snape was once more in the staffroom grading papers while Lupin sat by the fire with a blue smoking goblet that smelled quite awful. The two professors looked at them with surprise.

"Aw, Severus! I was following a funny-looking pair of dementors. But thanks to Mr. Minamino here and his splendid corporeal patronus it turns out that a few students from your house decided to play dress-up." Snape looked like he just swallowed something sour. Lupin on the other hand perked up.

"A corporeal patronus? Really?" Kurama scratched his head.

"It's not harmful to people, is it?" he asked. Lupin shook his head.

"No, off course not! At most it just knocks them over."

Snape walked over to the floating sleeping Slytherins. Pulling out a vial of smelling salts he uncorked it and waved it under their noses. They sat up, causing the levitation spell to break and drop them on the stone floor. A chorus of groans went up. Seeing Snape they went stiff.

"Now tell me why the four of you were walking around dressed-up like dementors?"

Kurama thought it a good time to take his leave.

xXx

Dinner was a little more robust than usual. Apparently Ravenclaw lost the match to Gryffindor and the Gryffindors were celebrating. They were one step closer to winning the Quidditch cup. All they had to do was beat Slytherin. Fred and George were laying on the pranks thick and at one point they set of a fireworks show that had both Professor McGonagall and Mr. Filch at their sides in a heartbeat. There was music, bad dancing, Butterbeer, and couples making out like there was no tomorrow. The other houses looked at them with a mixture of disgust and amusement. As seven came and went Professor McGonagall coaxed them back to Gryffindor Tower where the chaos would at least be contained. Shuichi was eating the last of his ice-cream when Hermione ran over to him.

"Hagrid's back!" she said breathlessly. Without another word they hurried out of the castle and across the icy sloping lawn to Hagrid's hut. They knocked and Fang answered with booming barks. Hagrid pulled the dog back and opened the door. Before either Shuichi or Hermione could say anything he pulled Shuichi into a bear hug and swung him around whooping.

"What happened?" Hermione asked excitedly. Hagrid set Shuichi down and ushered them inside.

"Well, they went over why we were all there and they went over both mine and Malfoy's criminal records. Malfoy gave his little speech first about how dangerous Buckbeak was and how incompetent I am. Then he sat down and I gave my bit just like Shuichi wrote. And then the court had a recess to debate about things. When court was back in session they gave their verdict, not guilty. Malfoy got pegged with harassment, fined, and told to not do it again or he'll be spending a little alone time in Azkaban."

"That's great!" Hermione squealed. She gave Hagrid a hug. Fang bounded around the small hut excitedly.

"And it was all thanks to Shuichi here!" he said fondly. "He's the best person that anyone could hope to meet!" Hagrid gave him a wink. Shuichi found his throat thick and just gave him a brilliant smile in return.

xXx

The next morning the Gryffindors were just about dead on their feet. Their party had gone on well into the night and they were paying for it. Everyone else were quite happy that they finally settled down. Breakfast proved to be a quiet, calm affair. Ginny, one of the few Gryffindors who didn't party hard into the night, came over to the Ravenclaw table to visit Luna and Shuichi. Shuichi shared the news about Hagrid and Buckbeak. They were both glad seeing how attached to animals they were. Over at the Slytherin table Draco glared daggers at him but whether or not it was because he ruined his little prank or because daddy's plan got thrown into his face he didn't know.

"Shuichi!"

The hall went quiet. Looking up Shuichi saw Ron barrel down on him. Ron raised his hand and slapped him. A collective gasp went up. Shuichi barely flinched. This seemed to anger Ron further.

"That bloody cat of yours killed Scabbers!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, calm down. What happened?" Shuichi said in a soothing voice in an attempt to calm the other boy.

"What happened? I woke up to find blood all over my pillow, that's what happened! I'll kill that cat!"

"Are you sure you didn't have a nosebleed while you were asleep or something?" Shuichi reasoned.

"Stop making excuses you-!"

"Mr. Weasley! That's quite enough!" Professor McGonagall ordered as she came marching over from the teachers' table. "Come with me!"

Ron glared at Shuichi before following the stern woman out of the Great Hall.

xXx

Omake

Luna and Ginny sat under a bare birch tree gazing out at the mirror-like lake. Migrating birds flew by overhead. A chill wind had Ginny pulling her coat tighter around her small frame.

"What do you think would be Shuichi's perfect match?" Luna suddenly asked.

"Dunno. What, do you think?" Ginny asked back.

"He's kind so maybe someone with emotional issues. Someone who needs the care and attention that only Shuichi can give." Ginny shot her friend a look.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy." Ginny giggled.

"Wearing all black and acts tough?" Luna shrugged.

"Maybe."

"You know, that'd be kina hot." Ginny confessed. A rustling in the trees had both of them looking around but thy didn't see anything. In a nearby tall evergreen Hiei was clutching onto the trunk bent over panting with a hand clutching his chest. Only one thought crossed his mind.

'_What the hell!'_

AN: Review!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Summer was coming. The air was becoming more hot and humid. While the fifth and seventh year students studied for the upcoming O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams the others spent what free time they had outside. Girls took off their shoes to let their feet soak in the cool waters of the Black Lake. Boys showed off by wading out a ways into the lake to touch, poke, or stroke the giant squid dwelling there that had come close to the surface to bask in the late afternoon sunlight. Soon the school term would be over and they'd all be on their way back home to their families.

Kurama sat himself under the shade of a tree with a sigh. For him the last few weeks had been aggravating. Despite being given a detention and a thorough talking to from Professor McGonagall, Ron still blamed him and his cat Tora for Scabbers disappearance. The school had been in a kind of an uproar since the morning Ron feebly slapped him. His so-called fan club took it upon themselves to 'restore his honor'. They would harass Ron and at worst dog him but the whole thing seemed pathetic. Kurama didn't see why Ron was so upset for, Ron didn't even like his rat.

Giving himself a mental shake he turned his attention inwards. Breathing deep even breaths the tension and pent up emotions slowly melted away. This year was proving a real strain on his control. Perhaps he was doing too much, trying to make too many people happy at once. Hiei had called him a pet a few times when his _yoko_ friend did things for _ningens_ for no apparent reason from the way he tried to please people without prompt. Maybe the _jaganshi_ had a point.

Opening his bright green eyes he spotted Ron and Hermione walking in his direction. From the looks of their hostile body language they seemed to be arguing once more. He could clearly hear their raised voices carried by the wind but not clearly enough to know what it was about this time. Whether they knew it or not Ron and Hermione were wandering pretty close to the Whomping Willow. The Whomping Willow was a rather aggressive tree that sat on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It ruthlessly attacked anything that got too close. Kurama naturally took a sample from the tree when he discovered it. Such a volatile and defensive plant was impossible to resist for him.

Suddenly a black blur hurled itself at the two. It turned out to be a dog. A certain, familiar dog that bit deeply into Ron's leg and proceeded to drag the boy to the Whomping Willow. Hermione, stunned, hastily scrambled after him. Kurama cursed under his breath.

He was going to skin that dog.

Kurama quickly took control of the Whomping Willow so it wouldn't either harm or kill his friends. Surprisingly there seemed to be some sort of cave hidden in the trees roots for all three slipped away somewhere at the base of the large tree. He quickly looked around. No one seemed to notice. As discreetly as possible Kurama slipped into the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. Hiei appeared at his side in an instant, black cloak barely swaying from his rapid movement.

"Use your _jagan_ and alert the Headmaster." Kurama said in a low steely voice. Hiei nodded before closing his eyes, the third eye hidden under his white headband glowing. Then they just waited. Perhaps a minuet or two later Lupin came half running across the lawn to the tree. He quickly cast an immobilizing spell on the tree and slipped out of sight. Another minute later Snape followed his college to the tree and out of sight, the sharp scent of his fury filling the _yoko's_ nose. Kurama's eyes narrowed in suspicion. It could be that something tipped the lycanthrope off to what was happening and that Snape either saw it too or just followed him here. Either way it looked like things were going to be messy.

"I better go in." Red eyes looked at green.

"You know if you go in there that you can't talk yourself out of whatever punishment that Shiori will lay on you." Kurama blinked. He didn't know what was more surprising, Hiei voicing his concern or calling his mother by her name. The _yoko_ gave the _jaganshi_ a sly smile.

"I didn't know you cared." Hiei glared at him and Kurama's smile softened. "Really, thanks. But I don't think she'd be too happy with me either if I let someone get hurt or possibly worse."

Hiei's face went blank and he grunted. Kurama silently made his way to the tree. With a quick look to make sure no one was watching he examined the roots. Just underneath a particularly thick one with a knot at its base was a dark gapping entrance. He carefully slipped down do find a low earthen tunnel stretching back a ways. Heated voices echoed back to him. The tunnel must be longer than it looked. Kurama walked ahead roots and cobwebs brushing him as he passed. It wound a ways before coming to an abrupt end. Above in the roof of the tunnel was a trapdoor that was left open in hast. Letting out a sigh he daringly poked his head through it.

It was a derelict wood building. All the furniture looked like some large canine gnawed on it. Fabrics were torn or moth-eaten. A tick layer of dust laid everywhere but where feet, paws, and a body being dragged disturbed it. The voices were coming from a room up the rickety stairs. It was the infamous Shrieking Shack. As quietly as possible he scaled the stairs. Thankfully the door was open showing a shocked Ron with a clearly broken leg, a furious Hermione kneeling next to him on the floor, and Lupin, Snape, and a gaunt thin waxen skinned man with long black hair and blue eyes in tattered robes all pointing their wands at each other throwing out insults. Kurama ran a hand through his long red hair pulling out a vine. With a little _yoki_ the vine became a green writhing mass. He tossed it between the bickering trio.

Thick dark green tendrils burst forth and wrapped themselves around the three men. Startled cries and oaths went up as they struggled against them but with their wand arms pinned to their sides there wasn't much they could to about it. Kurama entered the room. Ron and Hermione gave him a startled look.

"Shuichi?" Hermione asked in disbelief. He crouched down next to them and dug through his hair again and pulled out a soft blue flower with petals that curled gently back to reveal the center heavy with pollen. With a light blow the pollen was swept into the teens' faces. Almost immediately their eyes slid close in blissful slumber, bodies slumping over on the dusty floor. Scabbers wormed his way out of Ron's pocket to make a break for freedom before the _yoko_ swiftly scooped him up. It wiggled, squeaked, and bit at his hand but his grip didn't loosen. Kurama stood up giving the bound men a hard look that said all that needed to be said.

Minutes later Dumbledore came in with an enraged Shiori and Hiei who kept his eyes averted. Kurama handed over the squirming rat. Wordlessly Shiori dropped the spells that colored her hair and eyes brown. Sirius gasped. Lupin and Snape hung their heads. She gave all three a sound slap before going to Ron and healed his leg magically. Kurama retracted the Devil's Snare and the trio stood in place silently after they were freed. Shiori turned to her son.

"Grab your things. We're leaving." she said in a voice that left no room to argue.

"But Shiori-" Dumbledore started but was stopped dead by the dark look Shiori gave him.

"Shuichi will finish out the term at home."

Without another word she ushered Kurama and Hiei out.

xXx

Dinner that night was quiet. They all sat around the table with cartons of takeout spread out in the middle. Hiei kept his eyes on his plate. Shiori chewed angrily on her food. Shuichi kept looking over at his mother worriedly. After a while he spoke up.

"_Gomennasai okaasan_." Shiori sighed.

"It's not your fault Shuichi. You have to understand that as a mother I'm protective of you. Even Hiei." Hiei's eyes shot up. "I don't want anything to happen to either of you. And Dumbledore seems to disregard that. For the past three years you've had to deal with things that should've been Dumbledore's burden. Not yours. Right now I'm not so sure I want you to go back to Hogwarts." Kurama was quiet for a moment.

"_Okaasan_, can I ask why Snape seems to hate Lupin and Sirius?"

"Oh, you're _otousan_ and Sirius used to bully him while they were at school. Snape just hates Lupin because he was their friend but didn't do anything to stop it. Lupin was even a prefect." she explained. "He's never really forgiven them for it. It's about time he did."

xXx

Dumbledore came by with a clean well dressed Sirius in tow the next day. Shiori begrudgingly gave them some tea but let her displeasure be known through her drawn face, sharp movements, and banging things around. Hiei lounged by the window clearly enjoying the discomfort of the two. Kurama helped his mother in an effort to calm her. She was scary when she was angry. The living room was tense and quiet as they all drank their tea. But for all her intimidation Dumbledore didn't appeared to be dissuaded.

"How have been things going?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Fine." she replied tersely. Dumbledore nodded.

"That's good. Peter was handed over to the Ministry last evening. After some debate they cleared Sirius of all charges."

"That's nice…" The look on Shiori's face said otherwise.

"Unfortunately Remus resigned this morning. Somehow the students were told of his condition and decided it was best to leave to avoid any un-pleasantries." he went on. Kurama immediately knew that it was Snape's doing and by the look on his mother's face she did too.

"Was there a point to this visit Albus?" Shiori asked impatiently.

"Yes, well, next year the school will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament, the first tournament in two hundred and two years. The Ministry has decided to revive the tournament but with a few new rules for precaution." Dumbledore explained. Shiori's eyes narrowed.

"And?" she prompted.

"And I thought that I might add a precaution of my own. In the advent that someone enters him in the tournament. Your son has quite a few enemies and any one of them may try to use this opportunity to be rid of him. All I need is for Shuichi to write down his name. All of his names." With a nod from Shiori Kurama wrote down all three of his names on some scrap paper that was lying around. The headmaster took it into his pocket as Sirius fidgeted.

"Are you still angry with me?" the ex-convict asked. Shiori just stood up and opened the front door.

"_Sayonara_." Taking the hint they both walked out the door. She made sure to slam it to drive home the message.

xXx

Omake

The moment Shuichi walked across the threshold of his house for the first time in months he found himself stopped in his tracks. Hiei growled at the hold up and peaked around to see what got his attention. He raised an eyebrow. Crystalline vases just about sat on every available surface with big white lilies bursting out. They all looked expensive.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend _okaasan_." Shuichi said.

"I do not have a boyfriend Shuichi. And please do stay out of my social life. There's a good reason why I distance myself from that man." Shiori's voice was light but a steely tone ran through it. Stiffening, Shuichi nodded mutely.

'_Friends ne?'_

Translations:

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jagan_- third eye bestowing enhanced mental powers.

_Jaganshi_- one weilding a _jagan_.

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Ningen_- human

_Okaasan_- mother

_Otousan_- father

_Gomenasai_- I'm sorry

_Sayonara_- good-bye

_Ne_- puzzled noise similar to 'huh?'.

AN: Review!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 29

Summer was a time when students reveled in their temporary freedom from the cold confines of education. A time of sunshine, warm weather, flowers, and other such nonsense one could think of. It was quite simply a universal fact in the _ningenkai_. But for one teenage redhead known as Minamino Shuichi, his summer was quite different. He spent much of his time indoors as his mother worked part-time at a local insurance company. It's not that Shiori didn't trust him or anything, she was quite simply a mother and all mothers were protective of their children no matter how strong or smart they were. So there was a lot of television watching, reading, and whatever else Shuichi could think of to occupy his time. Unfortunately his _yokai_ friend Hiei decided that now was a perfectly good time to resume his seemingly endless search for his missing _imoutosan_. The letters he received from his friends back in England gave him a welcomed distraction though the owls that brought them tended to be a pain in the neck.

Ron and Hermione wrote excitedly about Black and Pettigrew. Even tough they were technically there when it all unraveled thanks to a little Dream Pollen they didn't remember anything after Sirius dragged them to the Shrieking Shack. Ron was a little disturbed at the fact that he shared his bed with the animagus. Sirius apologized to the boy for taking away his pet by giving him an owl of his own. A very excitable owl at that. But even Ron admitted that it was still better than Scabbers. Ron's father had somehow acquired tickets for the Quidditch World Cup. Despite Ron's offer of coming with them he declined. Shuichi simply felt guilty of the worry he caused his mother the previous year. Besides, he didn't see what was so great about the sport. The day after the match Ron wrote back with the news of a supposed group of Death Eaters, the Dark Lord Voldemort's followers, attacking the campgrounds surrounding the stadium where the spectators stayed for the night. Hermione ranted on about corrupt government and how stupid the Ministry of Magic was. Neville was getting back on his grandmother's good side after 'disgracing the family' earlier that year. His grandmother forgave him considering that criminals could be quite sneaky. Luna's father's magazines were selling fast. With the latest Ministry screw up more and more people found the bizarre magazines were more truthful than the Ministry controlled Daily Prophet.

So summer turned out to be uneventful. Soon enough both Shuichi and Shiori were at Diagon Alley to restock his school supplies. He even wound up getting new robes as he had out grown his old ones. And before they knew it they were once again standing about King's Cross station awaiting the Hogwarts Express. Parents hugged their children goodbye. Owls and cats voiced their complaints of being caged. Students rushed about greeting friends. The smell of exhaust, food, and humanity warred with one another in the air. A cacophony of noise filled Shuichi's ears like water or cotton to where he and his mother had to half-shout in order to hear each other. It was the kind of chaos that would easily swallow the unsuspecting whole. Shuichi looked at his mother worryingly. She seemed stressed, concerned, and wasn't as energetic as she usually was. Was it his fault? Though no matter how many times Shiori told her son that she was fine his instincts insisted that something was off.

"Have a fun year. Try to stay out of trouble. And write whenever you can." Shiori told him with a fond smile. Shuichi smiled and gave her a hug.

"Take it easy _okaasan_." With a swift peck to the cheek Shiori sent her son onto the train. Quickly finding an empty compartment he poked his head through the window and watched as the train slowly move, gaining speed, and left the station far behind. Shuichi pulled his head back inside and opened Tora's pet carrier. The ginger feline quickly darted out, giving his master an orange glare before grooming his pelt in a huffy manner.

Sitting back in his seat, Shuichi pulled out his new Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. But it proved to be difficult to concentrate on the text with what hubbub was going on in the hall. There was an excited air about the train. Students ran back and forth speaking to friends. Girls giggled, more than a few sending shy looks his way. Boys either goofed around or competed with each other. It looked like someone 'accidentally' leaked that the Triwizard Tournament that was to take place this year.

The Triwizard Tournament was a magical contest held between the three largest wizarding schools of Europe. First held in 1294, the tournament was a series of three tasks that one selected Champion from each school had to complete for a chance at the prize: the Triwizard Cup, fame, glory, and a hefty sum of gold. Each of the three tasks were designed to test the Champions' magical ability, intelligence, and courage and were traditionally judged by the Headmasters or Headmistresses of the schools. But the tasks were also extremely dangerous. In the past Champions had died while competing and in 1792 the tournament was discontinued as the death toll had become too high.

But his fellow students seemed to have forgotten that little fact.

With a jarring slam the compartment door opened. Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway as haughty as ever with the dimwitted Crabbe and Goyle standing nearby like a pair of bodyguards.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't mister perfect himself." Draco drawled in a bored voice. Kurama sighed. Was it too much to ask to go for a year without dealing with the twerp?

"It's not healthy to refer to yourself in the third person you know." Kurama told him. A blush of either embarrassment or anger colored his pale pointed face.

"I see. You know everything, don't you." Draco was either speaking through his teeth or trying to be sarcastic but he wound up sounding constipated.

"Money harder to come by these days? Imagine, your parents actually have to work to fill that large manor with all kinds of useless expensive items because they're fueled by the need to fill that hole in their hearts. I suppose they'll resort to selling out their services to other more respected families just to pay for all the clothes." With each word spoken in that light pleasant tone the blush on Draco's face deepened to the point where his body began to quake. "Well, I shall leave you to your sorrow. You obviously have a lot to go through at the moment. Good day."

Kurama pulled out his wand from his school robes and waved it. The three Slytherins were sent crashing back into the hall, windows rattling as their backs connected with the opposite wall. A chorus of groans sounded as curious eyes peeked out of adjoining compartments to see what all the noise was about. Fred and George Weasley came sidling into Kurama's compartment past the dazed trio with grins so large it was a wonder their faces didn't split. They both somehow managed to kneel on the small floor and bow to the emerald eyed teen.

"You are our king! Oh show us your ways your holiness!"

Tora watched it all with a puzzled look on his face.

xXx

The Great Hall was buzzing with so much conversation it was as if the castle itself was vibrating. At each of the four long tables students gossiped excitedly over rumors of the Triwizard Tournament. By contrast the staff at the teachers' table at the head of the room was quite somber. Being older and wiser the adults were locked in what looked to be an impromptu safety meeting with the elderly headmaster Albus Dumbledore in the middle of it all. Finally the overly polished oak doors swung open letting Professor McGonagall with her entourage of frightened first years into a vast hall. The noise cut off as the procession reached the front of the room where the ratty Sorting Hat sat on a stool. McGonagall read off the list of names and one by one each student put on the hat to be sorted into a house. Each student was applauded as the hat shouted out the house to were they would remain during their seven year stay. Once the last student was sorted, the Headmaster stood.

"Well now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. The Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later." Dumbledore's voice was calm but boomed unnecessarily in the enraptured hall.

As the headmaster went on reminding the students of the forest being of limits and the list of banned items an excited murmur broke out causing McGonagall to give them a pointed look. From across the room Shuichi could see the Weasley twins scheming. Ron looked interested. Hermione and Ginny appeared to be mildly interested. Across the table Luna was simply staring off into space. Once Dumbledore's announcements were finished the golden silverware on the tables were suddenly crowded by numerous plates of food. While everyone dug into the feast Shuichi couldn't help but feel that although this year would go smoothly there would undoubtedly be complications that would once more be left to him to deal with.

xXx

As everyone slept blissfully in their warm beds Kurama crept out of the castle to the Forbidden Forest. It was dark and quiet as the foliage blocked light and sound. The smells of earth and vegetation cleansed his sensitive nose of the scent of humanity. Just because it didn't smell bad didn't mean it was pleasant either. Any stress or tension in his body virtually melted away. Feeling rejuvenated Kurama concentrated for a moment, gathering his _yoki_ about him. Instantaneously he was on four clawed paws and covered with luxurious silver fur. Primal joy filled him. He let out a haunting cry reminiscent of a wolf's howl.

Then he simply ran. Dark shapes blurred past his golden eyes. His acute ears picked up the sounds of startled birds taking flight. Moonlight winked through entangling tree branches. With muscles complaining and joints burning he slowed to a halt. Kurama's long rough tongue lolled out of his narrow maw dripping with slightly foamy saliva.

"Don't tell me you contracted rabies." a dark raspy voiced asked with a hint of amusement. Looking up Kurama saw Hiei standing in the treetops above as if he was waiting for him the whole time. Kurama gave a happy bark. The _jagan_ hidden behind the white headband on Hiei's forehead glowed in the gloom. "What are you so happy about?"

Kurama turned back into a human. The _jaganshi_ leapt down effortlessly. They conversed for a while, each telling the other about their summer. Once again Hiei failed to locate his missing sibling but compensated for it by acquiring a few riches.

"Sound like something big is about to happen." Hiei said after Kurama finished informing him of the latest turmoil of magical community. "A dangerous tournament and a surprise raid happening so close to each other, there's no way it's coincidence."

"Let's just hope it's a few diehards flying off the handle." Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really believe that?" Kurama was silent for a moment.

"No."

xXx

Omake

"So Shuichi, are you going to be entering the tournament."

Shuichi looked up from his mashed potatoes to find more than a few females staring back at him eagerly.

"No." Their faces fell.

"Why not?"

"I'm not suicidal or mentally unstable." A look of confusion rippled through the group.

"What's that got to do with it?" Shuichi sighed.

"A lot, trust me."

Translations:

_Yoko_- demon fox

_Jagan_- third eye that bestows enhanced psychic powers.

_Jaganshi_- one who wields a _jagan_.

_Yoki_- demon energy.

_Yokai_- demon

_Ningenkai_- human world.

_Imoutosan_- little sister.

_Okaasan_- mother

AN: Review!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

For the past four years that Shuichi had been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry there had been a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher every year. It was a popular belief that the position was cursed. Personally Shuichi thought that there were a lot of maniacs running around looking to either get on the fallen Dark Lord's good side or just to become rich and famous. Or the Headmaster wasn't very picky about whoever taught the subject. No wonder his mother was paranoid about his safety. This year a well known ex-Auror named Alastor Moody was hired though many called him Mad-Eye for some obvious reasons. Quite frankly it looked as though the man had been mauled by a tiger. Scars littered his face. There was some flesh missing from his nose and he had one magical electric blue eye to replace one of his brown ones which spun around wildly in its socket. He was gruff in a way that made Hiei look like a social butterfly and seemed so paranoid about just about everything that he even resorted to drinking out of a flask he kept on his person. Not to mention that strange smell…

Shuichi couldn't help but wonder what was so bad about having a werewolf for a teacher.

On the first day of class the man stood at the front of the class leaning on his gnarled staff. The students whispered to each other nervously. That electric blue eye spun about fixing on each student intently before moving on to the next. It seemed to focus longer on Shuichi which had the hairs on the back of his neck bristling.

"Alastor Moody. Ex-auror, Ministry malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end! Any questions?" The class remained silent. "When it comes to the Dark Arts I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?" he asked, blue eye spinning around once more.

"Three, sir." Hermione answered with a stormy look on her face.

"And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will…" she trailed off, bushy hair bristling.

"Earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban." the professor finished. "Correct. The Ministry says you are too young to see what these curses do. I say different!" Moody turned to the blackboard and began writing. "You need to know what you're up against. You need to be prepared…You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnegan!"

Everyone looked to see a slobbishly dressed boy with sandy colored hair jerk up from under his desk.

"No way, the old codger can see out of the back of his head!" the boy whispered quite loudly to his neighbor.

"And hear across classrooms!" Moody shouted throwing a piece of chalk at the boy.

The professor proceeded to show the class the three curses. Picking up a spider he enlarged it so the whole class could see it then placed the unfortunate animal under the Imperius Curse. Suddenly the spider was jumping about doing acrobatics causing the whole class to laugh before Moody burst their bubbles with a lecture on how difficult it was to tell if a person was lying about being put under the Imperius Curse.

And then there was the Curciatus Curse.

With a single Moody had the spider writhing and screaming in pain. Kurama saw Neville shaking. In a flash he was at the boy's side and escorting him out the room. Neville let himself be dragged along, too shell-shocked to care. Once at the Hospital Wing he helped Madame Pomfrey get Neville to a cot.

"You mind waiting here with him as I get the Headmaster?" the kindly witch asked. Kurama shook his head. As the witch hurried off he let out an aggravated sigh.

Kurama was getting territorial again. It seemed as though no matter how he tried to separate himself, that animalistic part of him would always be there. Even with all the meditation, aroma therapy, and constantly reminding himself of how Shiori deserved the perfect son that dark amoral part of himself lingered in the corner of his mind. Shiori hadn't seen that part of him yet. What if she did? Would she still accept him as her son? Or would she see him as the _yokai_ he really was?

"So what happened with Mr. Longbottom?" Kurama looked up to see Dumbledore idling some distance way as Madame Pomfrey bustled about for some potions. He must've had that cold expression on his face again.

"Professor Moody demonstrated the Unforgivable Curses and Neville appeared disturbed with the Curciatus Curse. I saw him shaking and brought him strait here." he replied in a flat voice.

"I see…" Kurama waited a moment to see if the Headmaster would assure him or at least promise to look into the professor's strange behavior. When he didn't Kurama just stood up from his seat at Neville's side and stalked off.

xXx

People gave Shuichi a wide berth for the rest of the day. Confused and concerned stares were often thrown his way. More than once he glared at the rubberneckers to get them to stop. Hermione, however, chose to stick to him like glue. Whether sitting, standing, or walking the girl was no more than an arm's length away. She constantly tried to get him to talk but it only served to irritate him. After Shuichi finally gave her a terse comment she backed off. Normally he would've felt guilty about doing such a thing but not now with his emotions getting the best of him.

Hagrid seemed to pick up on his mood. He kept everyone's attention on a group of bizarre creatures he created himself. By breeding a manticore and a fire crab he created a creature he called a blast-ended skrewt. Newly hatched, the skrewts were only about six inches long and smelled horribly like rotten fish. Looking more like slimy pale deformed shell-less lobsters than either a manticore or fire crab, they had sparks flying out of their rears to propel them forward a few inches about the shabby pen next to his wooden hut.

So while the class was busy learning the differences between the males and females and trying not to get blasted by one of the creatures Kurama lingered back by the tree line. Making sure that no one was watching him he slipped into the underbrush. One moment a human teenager was crouching behind a wild shrub the next a large silvery _yoko_ took his place. Quietly he ventured further into the woods seeking some unsuspecting animal to vent his frustration on. It seemed like the more he transformed the easier it became…

Or maybe he was so wound up that his _yoki_ was more readily to use.

Stalking with his belly on the ground he spotted a hare foraging about the underbrush a few yards away with a weary eye on its surroundings. Using the brush and wind to his advantage Kurama snapped up the hare before it could even think about leaping away. It kicked, squirmed, and squealed in terror. He clenched his maw tightly shut to end the creature's terror before shaking his head back and forth wildly. Bone's broke with a satisfying snap, muscles tore, and hot blood flowed freely into his mouth as intoxicating as any liquor. The furry body hung limply in his mouth like a rag doll. With his frustration worked out of his system he discarded the corpse were no wandering student would find it. Once transformed and cleaned of any spilled blood he rejoined the class considerably happier. No one noticed his absence. They were all too busy trying not to get burned.

"God, where does Hagrid get these things?" Ron whined as they made their way back to the castle.

"Same place that Dumbledore gets the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers." Shuichi replied. Ron scoffed.

"No kidding. That Mad-Eye is one crazy bloke. But he's the real deal. He's been there, knows what it's like…"

"But he's an ex-auror! He should be abiding the law! Not breaking it!" Hermione complained.

"Aw, come on Hermione. It's not like he used them on us or anything." Ron countered.

"He may as well! Did you see Neville?" Hermione gave Ron a hard look.

"Neville's frightened easily. He's afraid of Snape for Merlin's sake!" Ron rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Ever thought that there was a reason he reacted that way to the Curciatus?" Shuichi asked. Ron frowned.

"What do you know?"

"Too much perhaps." With that Shuichi hurried ahead as to not be late for his next class.

His mother Shiori had enlightened her son about how Neville came to live with his grandmother upon learning of his friendship with the timid boy. Frank and Alice Longbottom were two of the best aurors of their time. They fought gallantly against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters and were so skilled as to escape Voldemort himself three times. When Voldemort fell, a group of his most faithful sought vengeance and so broke into the Longbottom home. No one knows how long they tortured Frank and Alice with the Curciatus but it was long enough to render them insane. Eventually the Ministry caught the perpetrators and sentenced them all to Azkaban where they remained to this day.

Since then Shuichi gained better insight into Neville's behavior. Why he seemed so determined to stay on his grandmother's good side. And why his confidence was so low. He wondered if Neville visited his parents who now lived as permanent patients of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. It probably wouldn't be a very happy visit.

XXx

Omake

If Kurama was anything it was observant. After only _kami_ knows how many centuries of stealing he had an eye for detail. In thieving it served to detect traps, hidden passageways, security cameras, and discerning the real from the fake. Though now it served a different purpose. Sure it helped to avoid any roving packs of females on the prowl and pass tests but he never really thought it would lead to something like this…

It was a perfectly good day. The weather was becoming cooler with each passing day. Clouds sailed across the azure sky on the backs of zephyrs. Leaves were beginning to fade from green to gold. Kurama was out meandering about the school grounds, taking his mind off things, when he spotted something peculiar in the underbrush of the Forbidden Forest. Curious, he took a closer look. Rubbing his eyes to see if he was imagining things he looked again.

A cloak-less shirtless Hiei was flat on his back, spread eagle, with a variety of candies and numerous empty Butterbeer bottles scattered about him. The _jaganshi's_ bare belly looked painfully distended. Kurama nudged him to check if he was still alive. Hiei groaned. A glazed ruby eye opened.

"I see you helped yourself to some of the shops down in Hogsmeade." Kurama commented, unsure whether to laugh or worry about the possibility of Hiei's stomach rupturing.

"Not my fault they have no security. They may as well put up a sing in the window saying come rob me." Kurama shook his head.

"I doubt they've dealt with many _yokai_ going on sugar and alcohol binges."

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- demon fox

_Yoki_- demon energy.

_Jaganshi_- one who wields a _jagan_, third eye with enhanced mental abilities.

_Kami_- god

AN: Review!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Halloween was normally a lavish affair at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but this year with the Triwizard Tournament taking place and the rival schools arriving that evening one would've thought that the holiday season came early that year. The rough ancient stone that made up the castle appeared to have been polished overnight by the numerous House-elves that worked there. Suits of armor were charmed to utter friendly greetings to whomever passed by. Jack-o-lanterns hovered in midair glowing menacingly. Bats fluttered about more often than not scaring the female half of the population half to death. Classes were cut short as to allow both students and staff sufficient time to make themselves presentable for when the rival schools arrived.

Ron was delighted as the shorter schedule gave Snape, as Ron put it, not enough time to poison them all. Instead the Potions master had opted to work them into the ground. The dark, dank, drafty dungeon classroom was filled with somber students muttering and cursing under their breaths as they toiled over steaming bubbling cauldrons. Snape glided around the desks 'critiquing' their work. Shuichi lost himself to the calm rhythmic process of potion making. With long tousled crimson hair tied back out of almond shaped emerald eyes his mind was free to wonder. Problems that he'd put off to work out another time swam to the front of his mind. Moody was certainly worrisome. His manic borderline hostile behavior and apparent disregard for the mental welfare of his pupils didn't make for teacher material. Dumbledore's lack of concern wasn't very reassuring either. Kurama was becoming increasingly worried about his mother. She sounded weary, worn out in her letters. Did he do something wrong? Was it stress from work? Did she still worry over his own safety? Or was she sick? And there was his increasing anger issues. He wrote to Shiori about it but she figured it had something to do with puberty and that he shouldn't worry so much. Perhaps she was right. Hiei often joked asking who the mother in their relationship was, he or Shiori.

It had him wondering about what he would be doing right now if he wasn't attacked by that bounty hunter and driven to Shiori. Would he still be running around stealing whatever caught his eye, living in lavishly in some isolated obscure ruin drunk off the rush and success that each theft gave him while batting the scavengers away? Or would he be dead, his head or pelt mounted in some so-called lord's manor for the world to see?

The bell chimed signaling the end of class. There was a flurry of movement as his classmates raced to get as far away from Snape as they could. Kurama allowed himself to be swept away by the crowds, not particularly caring where he was going.

"Shuichi!" He looked up to see Fred and George standing at the junction of two busy hallways with stacks of paper in hand. Curious, he went over to the twins.

"What are you two doing?" Fred grinned and handed him a paper. In big text across the top was Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. It looked to be an order form. George threw an arm around his shoulders.

"It's been our life long ambition to start our own joke shop." George said with a grin. His twin Fred mirrored him.

"Unfortunately, we don't have the funds for such an endeavor quite yet." Fred informed Shuichi with a faux sad look plastered on his face.

"Not to mention our mother is against it." George added. Shuichi gave them a partly amused look.

"So you start with mail orders as to build up enough finances to buy a shop all the while keeping it secret from your mother. Wouldn't the constant stream of owls flying into your room tip her off?" The twins shared a look.

"Not if we use old Percy's room."

xXx

The sun had just set but already the air grew colder without its warmth. Wrapped up in warm robes they stood about outside like a flock of turkeys. Intricate braids, jewelry, and fine cloaks whipped about in the sudden burst of autumnal wind. Teachers stood at attention in front of the students on the slopping browning lawn occasionally shooting them a look to get them to behave. Shuichi stood in the back where the females couldn't see him without making it obvious. Fred, George, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna stood with him making small talk as they all awaited the arrival of the competing schools. Shuichi only half listened. His eyes were trained on Mad-Eye who seemed a little too interested in the Forbidden Forest. But from the looks of it even with that magical eye of his he couldn't see Hiei, only detect his presence. Hiei must've used the _jagan_ to conceal himself. Ron's stomach growled loudly.

"What's taking them so long?" Ron whined. Hermione glared at him.

"Honestly Ronald! Is food all you think about?"

"You don't want to know." Shuichi replied. There were a few snickers as Ron's face reddened. Hermione gave Shuichi a puzzled look. "Anyway both schools are fairly far from England. And it can't be all that easy to transport so many students, magic or no magic."

Suddenly a shout went up. Flying over the dark Forbidden Forest was a large pastel blue gilded carriage drawn by a team of gold winged horses. 'Ooh's and 'ahh's rippled through the Hogwarts students as the carriage came to a rough and shaky landing on the lawn in front of them. The door swung open and a lady easily the same size as Hagrid stepped out with a precession of young ladies all wearing silk robes. It was the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

"Ah! Dumblydore!" the large woman exclaimed in a heavy French accent. Dumbledore retuned Madame Maxine's exuberant greeting and offered the castle for her underdressed students which they happily accepted. Shuichi could've sworn Hagrid was watching the woman with the intensity of a predator. Then again, most of the male population was doing the same of the Beauxbatons students. He hated puberty.

As the last female trotted into the castle silence fell over the Hogwarts students. The sun sank further below the horizon, the sky darkening with each passing moment. Stomachs growled. Bodies shivered. Dark mutterings floated through the crowd. And then it happened. A sound as of that of a draining bathtub made itself known. Heads turned left and right trying to locate the source of the noise. All eyes settled on the Black Lake. In the middle of the dark waters swirled a vortex. Slowly as if some great underwater giant was hauling it up from the depths arose a magnificent mast ship. Stunned, the Hogwarts students watched breathlessly as the ship came to anchor near the shore. A plank lowered itself down allowing the students of the Durmstrang Institute to disembark with Headmaster Karkaroff in the lead. Where Beauxbatons were underdressed, Durmstrang was overdressed in thick fur-lined robes. Shuichi thought he saw a few of them sweat. A collective gasp went up as some Hogwarts students pointed out a tall thin sallow young man with dark hair and eyes. He had a sharp profile, a large curved nose, and rather thick eyebrows.

"Bloody hell! It's Victor Krum!" Ron gasped.

"Who?" Shuichi asked innocently. Ron looked at him as if he grew an extra head.

"You don't know who Victor Krum is?" Shuichi gave him a flat look.

"I live in the greater Tokyo area, disconnected from all things magical. Does it look like I know who's-who in the magical community?" Fred and George sidled up to the crimson haired teen.

"Then allow us to enlighten you. You see, Victor Krum is reputedly one of the greatest Seekers of Quidditch today. In fact Ireland's victory at the Quidditch World Cup was a complete upset. Many thought that Bulgaria would win with Krum on their team." Fred explained.

"Not to mention our little brother is quite taken with him." George added earning an indignant squawk from Ron. Everyone laughed as they followed Dumbledore and the Durmstrang students into the Great Hall for dinner. Inside, the Beauxbatons girls had already taken a seat at the Ravenclaw table. The other houses immediately tried to coax the Durmstrang boys to their table. Slytherin won out, much to Ron's dismay. Dumbledore gave the visitors a short welcome speech before signaling for the feast to begin. Magically numerous plates of food appeared onto the long tables. Among the usual entrées were a few obviously foreign dishes. Luckily the French girls were more than happy to explain them to Shuichi.

Once everyone was fit to bust from all the food they'd consumed, Dumbledore stood up to go over the specifics of the Triwizard Tournament. From where he sat, Shuichi could see a Minisrty official with Percy Weasley at his side. Being seventeen Percy had graduated from Hogwarts the previous year and had acquired a job at the Ministry of Magic like his father. Only difference was that Percy was the right hand man of one of the higher echelon's and took his job a little too seriously. His younger siblings were quite ready for him to move out of the house already. Outrage filled the hall as the headmaster announced that no one under the age of seventeen was allowed to submit their name for the tournament. After getting everyone to calm down he motioned for a wooden chest that had seen better days to be brought forth. Opening it, Dumbledore pulled out a wooden goblet so large that even Hagrid would've had trouble lifting it with both hands with flickering blue flames licking out of the cup.

"The Goblet of Fire!" the headmaster announced. "Anyone whishing to submit their name merely write it down on a piece of parchment and throw it into the goblet. Now trust me when I say that once chosen, you stand alone."

Shuichi looked around to see if the warning was being taken seriously. Other than Fred and George appearing to be plotting to enter their names, everyone else appeared to be awed by the spectacle. Up at the teacher's table he spotted Moody examining the flaming goblet a little too closely for it to be out of curiosity. Remembering the headmaster's visit the summer before, Kurama shot Dumbledore a look. Dumbledore held his gaze for a moment before dismissing all the students to bed.

Dumbledore knew before hand that someone would try to enter him in the tournament. Someone wanted him dead. But Dumbledore was playing the game their way, hoping to ensnare the conspirator in his trap. And whoever that was, was impersonating the real Alastor Moody. Kurama smirked.

It looked as though Shiori wouldn't have to worry about his safety this year.

xXx

Omake

If Kurama found being targeted by infatuated girls before was disturbing, he was finding this new little development to be out right perverse.

For the past few days he'd been noticing some peculiar behaviors from some of his fellow male students. The overt friendliness, the getting too close for comfort, the laughing at just about everything he said, was all a little weird. At first he brushed it off as them trying to get their hands on his homework. But then Luna enlightened him on the reason why they were doing it.

They took his disinterest in females as a sign that he was homosexual.

Now homosexuality wasn't anything new to the _yoko_. In the _Makai_, were some female _yokai_ would use their sexuality to lure in unsuspecting males and devour them, homosexuality was as natural and common place as the air they breathed or the grass under their feet. Even a coalition between to hot-blooded male _yokai_ was known to turn into something more. Heck, he'd seen two feral male dogs go at it back when he was no more than an ordinary _kitsune_. Well, as ordinary as he ever was.

No, what he found disturbing was the fact that he was, physically, a pubescent teen surrounded by other pubescent teens who were trying to get into his pants.

And _ningens_ called _yokai_ immoral.

Translations:

_Ningen_- human

_Yokai_- demon

_Makai_- demon world

_Yoko_- demon fox

_Jagan_- third eye bestowing enhanced mental prowess.

_Kitsune_- ordinary fox

AN: Sorry for the late update. I've been having trouble focusing my creativity for some reason. I apologize if the chapter isn't up to par. Please Review!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Kurama sat in the back of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class doing his best to appear nonchalant. Up front Professor Moody was teaching the class how to throw off the Imperius Curse the old fashion way, practice. Student after student was subjected to the highly illegal spell and forced to perform tricks in front of everyone else. Some tried to fight against the spell resulting in completing only half of their task which meant if they were doing a back flip they'd only do a partial back flip, landing on their face. Needless to say where were quite a few injuries. Mad-Eye wasn't deterred by this. He was hell-bent on getting them to be able to withstand the spell entirely, the law be damned. So as his classmates were reduced to little more than trick ponies, Kurama concentrated on a few homework assignments with Hermione who looked ready to send the Aurors on the so-called teacher.

Sure, Kurama himself wasn't exactly a law abiding citizen but he wasn't a crime lord either. Simple theft didn't hold a candle to the sick game the teacher was playing. Missing objects could easily be replaced. Physical injuries could be healed. But the emotional injuries being inflicted would take a long time to heal. He should know. It took him some time to relax around others. Half of him still expected for someone to suddenly make a move on him for no apparent reason other than surviving.

A few laughs erupted as a male student was forced to do the splits. Hermione frowned but otherwise did not look up from her Charms essay. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Moody's displeasure with them. Both Hermione and Kurama had some words with the professor but Mad-Eye would have none of it. As a result, the pair had decided to not participate in his little practice sessions.

"Alright Minamino, get up here." Moody demanded. Kurama looked up, staring the professor strait into his mismatched eyes.

"Pass." he replied as he turned back to his homework. A few whispers rippled through the sparse cold room. Kurama smelled Moody's anger somehow over that strange smell that clung to him like moss to a rock.

Without warning he was submerged into a whitewashed brackish world. Kurama felt calm despite floating ghost-like with no sign of solid ground in sight and the almost painful pressure on his mind. Somehow it seemed all familiar even though he knew he'd never seen anything like it before.

"_Dance."_ a gravely disembodied voice commanded from somewhere beyond the paleness. Then it hit him.

Once, Hiei had tried to use his _jagan_ on the _yoko_ just to prove he could. For one bizarre moment, the world seemed to fade in and out of focus. Kurama fought against it out of sheer panic than anything else. One way or another he won. For some time afterwards Hiei sulked about insisting Kurama only won because he was tired. But Hiei shouldn't have been so surprised. Not only was he a willful and clever creature but his wit nearly matched Hiei's speed. There were many times that quick thinking saved his hide.

Primal furry filled Kurama like a water balloon. The brackish world dissolved away as the sun would drive away the fog. Moody appeared surprised. Everyone looked between the two wondering what was going on. Stony faced, the _yoko_ stiffly stuffed his things into his bag uncaring what state his homework would wind up in. No one said a word as he left and closed the door behind him with deceptive gentleness.

xXx

Kurama stared dispassionately at the Goblet of Fire sitting atop the same worn-out stool the Sorting Hat usually was placed upon at the beginning of every year. A faintly glowing runic line was drawn around it to keep those under the age of seventeen from entering their name into the goblet. All morning long students had filed though the Great Hall to try to enter into the Triwizard Tournament. Most left looking confident, others looked rather nervous about the whole thing, and a select few left with long white beards that would rival Dumbledore's from having obviously tired to use an Aging Potion to fool the age line. Those who saw him shrunk away with a mixture of fright and surprise. It wasn't very often that they saw him angry and even then it was only for a few moments. But this was something else entirely. His expression was of such cold indifference that it seemed to chill the very air around him.

At first he entertained the idea of going into the Forbidden Forest to vent but thought better of it. In broad daylight someone could easily see him and would either follow him or report him to one of the teachers. Besides, chances were the _jaganshi_ was asleep and not interested in sacrificing his beauty sleep just to let the _yoko_ work off his frustrations. Hiei would just point out that it was his fault for coming in the first place knowing what could happen this year. And he would have a point even though he didn't fully understand why he was doing it for his mother's sake. Heck, Kurama still didn't understand it. All he knew was that it was what Shiori wanted.

"Your kingship!" Shuichi was jerked back to reality. A grinning Fred and George plopped down next to him earning a few stares from bystanders. He sighed.

"Don't tell me you two are going to try to enter your names into the goblet using an Aging Potion to bypass the age line, hoping one of you would be selected as to earn the prize money to open a joke shop of your own." The Weasley twins shared an awed look.

"You didn't tell us that you could read minds!" Just then another unfortunate student sprouted a long white beard sending the hall into pleas of laughter. The student ran off red with embarrassment. "Well, so much for that idea."

"You know, you could always take out a loan…" Shuichi suggested.

"And just who would be daft enough as to give the Weasleys a loan?" Draco sneered as he approached them with Crabbe and Goyle in tow. "Every one knows they're how poor they are. So tell me, do you all sleep in one room? Have to catch your own dinner?"

"Sorry Malfoy but I don't have the time or luxury to play your petty little games." Kurama said cooly. "How about you and your over grown pets go do something useful for once like brushing your teeth? Your breath is horrendous." With that he stood, deciding that the Library would offer him better sanctuary.

"Why you!-" Kurama turned around just in time to see Draco point his wand at him. Suddenly Draco vanished leaving a blond ferret in his place. Mad-Eye Moody came limping out of the crowd. The professor began bouncing the ferret around, giving it a piece of his mind. Everyone burst into laughter that had McGonagall racing over to see what was going on. Kurama let out a defeated sigh and left.

He didn't know what was worse, a spoiled rich boy or an insane impersonator.

xXx

Dinner was a little earlier than usual. Once classes were let out for the day almost every student in Hogwarts came to the Great Hall to watch would be Champions enter their names into the Goblet of Fire. Both the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students had largely kept to themselves having not quite settled. Those curious or amorous came up to them attempting to get the foreigners to open up a little. Victor Krum was practically swarmed by fans despite his severe appearance. Shuichi figured Ron would've joined the masses but either Hermione's lecture on manners or his own shyness kept him back. Draco sat in a shadowed corner keeping a weary eye on Moody who's magical blue eye spun about wildly. Everyone seemed to be on edge, eager to know who would be named Champion. Like last night the tables were filled with a mixture of local and exotic cuisine. Students ate quickly hoping that it would get the evening moving faster. However, Dumbledore as well as some of the other teachers ate at a more sedate pace completely unaware of the impatience of others. After what must've seemed like an eternity for the impatient Dumbledore stood. The hall immediately fell silent.

Once more the Headmaster spoke of how dangerous the tournament would be before using his wand to dim the flickering torches along the walls and the floating candles leaving the eerie blue flames of the Goblet of Fire burning brightest. Suddenly the flames leapt higher turning red for a moment. A piece of parchment flew out as if living which Dumbledore caught with ease.

"The Champion of Durmstrang, Victor Krum!" Applause rang out as the Bulgarian Seeker stood proudly. Igor Karkaroff, the Headmaster of Durmstrang, stood and led him into a backroom Shuichi didn't remember seeing before. The applause ended as the goblet burned red once again, spitting out another name.

"From Beauxbatons, Miss Fleur Delacour." Catcalls went up amongst the applause as a blond willowy young woman stood to be led away by Madame Maxine. Almost immediately the hall went deathly still. People held their breaths as the goblet burned red and expelled the last name. Shuichi's bright green eyes flicked back and forth between Moody and Dumbledore.

"The final Champion, from Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!" The applause was so laud Shuichi thought for a moment that he'd go deaf. A variety of expressions ranging from surprise, exhilaration, and disappointment swept though the sea of faces. From the Hufflepuff table a handsome young man with chiseled features and fine brown hair stood up with a look that was part excitement, part embarrassment. Dumbledore pointed him to the backroom before ending the night with another speech. Shuichi couldn't care less. He was just happy that he didn't have to risk his own life in that ridiculous tournament. As students filtered out of the Great Hall Shuichi saw a rather disgruntled Moody slipping away in the crowds.

This clearly wasn't the end of it.

xXx

Omake

All Shuichi really wanted was a little peace and quiet. Between his fan club, a jealous single-minded rival, and a crazed imposter that only left the one place. The Library. Madame Pince, the Librarian, was a severe woman who looked to be little more than an underfed vulture. She was commonly seen prowling the aisles of her treasured books enforcing her rules. As a result some students made it a point to avoid the Library. And that made it a good place to get away from people. But unfortunately there were just some people you just can't get away from.

Shuichi had strategically positioned himself in a secluded corner so he could see the door as to see if who he was avoiding came in. Sure enough they did. He groaned.

For a while now, Fred and George had tried to coerce him into helping them with their little pranking business. It wasn't as though he was against it or didn't like them, it was just that he had enough to deal with at the moment than get involved in such a lucrative scheme. Not to mention it would be boringly easy for him. No, whatever he did in life had to be challenging, unpredictable.

Alas the Weasley twin's reputation preceded them. No sooner had they crossed the threshold that did Madame Pince chased them off squawking like buzzard choking on something that was likely rotten. A few students looked up from their work for a moment before going back to what they were doing. Shuichi stared, dumbfounded.

Apparently this kind of thing happens a lot.

Translations:

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jagan_- third eye that grants enhanced mental powers.

_Jaganshi_- one who weilds a _jagan_.

AN: Review!


	33. Chapter 33

AN: Ok, so a few of you are a little confused about why Dumbledore took Kurama's names at the beginning of the summer. Think of it like blocking an email. Somehow though magical means Dumbledore was able to program the Goblet of Fire to block Kurama's names from entering into the tournament. Yeah it's odd but I have other plans for our little hero this year as some of you may know. Enjoy!

Chapter 33

For days afterward the school was filled with so much excitement and anticipation Shuichi was surprised the castle itself wasn't vibrating. The three selected Champions became celebrities over night. Those who knew them personally followed them around as an entourage. Everyone else just had to fawn from afar. Unsurprisingly, each Champion had a fan club that almost desperately garnered for their Champion's attention if even for the smallest moment. Luckily enough none of Shuichi's friends joined them. At least some people didn't lose their heads.

Breakfast proved to be quite entertaining. Other than the usual aerial display of the owls delivering the morning post, the enraptured and enamored tried to get close to their Champion. Vicktor Krum had a younger girl from Gryffindor trying her best to get the stoic Bulgarian to open up with little success. Cedric Diggory, Prefect, the Hufflepuff Quidditch Seeker and team captain as well as Hogwarts Champion sat with his fellow Hufflepuffs who seemed to revere him surrounded by his entourage that shot down every come-on directed at Cedric in a snooty and un-Hufflepuff-like way. Their laughter rang though the Great Hall above the din in a way that suggested that one or more persons were faking it. Fleur Delacour sat nearby Shuichi unmoving as Roger Davies laid it on thick. The other Beauxbatons paid it no mind having clearly seen it all before. Abruptly, Luna came skipping over to him with the latest edition of the Quibbler clutched to her chest.

"You know, with all the corruption going on in the Ministry you'd think that the Daily Prophet would focus more on that instead of the Triwizard Tournament." Luna said with an air of disappointment. "Over the course of three months they've barely mentioned that Bertha Jorkins of the Department of Magical Games and Sports has gone missing or that Peter Pettigrew escaped-"

"What? Pettigrew escaped?" Shuichi interrupted, just about choking on his cereal. Luna gave him a mildly surprised look.

"You don't know? It happened over the summer. About late July, early August." Shuichi ran a hand through his tousled crimson hair and sighed in frustration. "It's pretty sad considering that Sirius Black showed them exactly how he did it."

"My mother and I are pretty much out of the loop in Tokyo." Shuichi replied in a dry tone. "And it really isn't surprising the Daily Prophet hasn't said much about it. It's directly controlled by the Ministry. They probably laid off a few journalists after the fallout last year with Black. Politicians are more concerned with public image then they are of doing their jobs." He dug through his bag for a scrap of parchment and a quill, jotting down a quick letter. "Can you do me a favor and mail this for me?"

"Why?"

"Birds don't like me much…" Shuichi answered with a grimace, remembering how Hermione's owl Hedwig would peck at him every time he came near her, letter or no letter.

xXx

Shuichi found Ron, Neville, and Hermione gathered around a secluded table in the Library during their mid-morning break. Hermione was obviously immersed in some heartfelt speech gesturing wildly while Ron and Neville looked ready to trade it for Potions. Out of the corner of a bright green eye he saw Victor Krum lurking behind a row of books with a giggling group of girls hanging back watching him with a dreamy look in their eyes that made Luna seem perfectly normal.

"What are you three up to?" Shuichi asked his friends with a jokingly suspicious tone in his voice. All three looked up, happy to see him for completely different reasons.

"Thank god! Shuichi, you have to talk some sense into Hermione. She's going a little crazy on us." Ron pleaded.

"I am not! Shuichi would agree with me, won't you?" Hermione said in that bossy tone of hers. Poor Neville looked torn between the two.

"What is it?" Shuichi asked.

"Hermione's trying to free the House-elves from enslavement." Ron answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Not just the House-elves. I want to liberate all those that the Ministry looks down on, those who have no rights." Hermione declared.

"Hermione, the House-elves like it…" Ron told her exasperatedly.

"How can you tell?" She shot at him.

"Calm down you two." Shuichi intervened before they launched into another flat-out argument. "While I'm all about undermining corrupt government officials, there really isn't a lot a fourteen year old could do about it. And you're a Muggle-born challenging a government that's at least half filled with supposed Death Eaters." Hermione stood up in a huff.

"Oh, I see how it is." she said as she moodily put her things in her bag. Shuichi placed a calm hand on her shoulder.

"I just don't want you to get in over you head, alright." She nodded with a slight smile on her face. Neville let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

xXx

Due to the Triwizard Tournament taking place that year, most sports like Quidditch were cancelled much to the horror of the die-hard Quidditch fans. But one thing that was not cancelled were the seasonal trips to the small nearby village of Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade was unique in that it was probably the only fully magical village. It was much too far and out of the way to be of much interest to Muggles. Like usual, students began lining up to leave for the village as soon as they finished breakfast regardless of what time it was. Mr. Flitch was joined by Professor McGonagall to keep them in line until it was time and to help filter out those who weren't allowed to go. The line was larger than usual with all the foreigners deciding to check it out for themselves. At first Shuichi though against going but with all the craziness going on, a nice break would be welcomed.

Thankfully with his distinctive red hair McGonagall simply waved him thought without a second glance. The weather had grown cooler. Bare trees dotted the dark green Forbidden forest. A layer of frost had settled over the browned grass of the sloping school grounds. Breath drifted up in the late dawn light like fog or smoke. Students sported scarves, coats, and mittens to keep the cold at bay. The picturesque village of Hogsmeade looked serene as the throng of students came sweeping in and breaking the silence. Swiftly Shuichi popped inside Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks Inn for some sweets before it was overrun by the inevitable crowds. With bags in tow he carefully slipped away into the gloomy forest.

Bright sunlight filtered through the tree tops where it could. Browning or bare underbrush snagged his wooly cloak and robes. He could hear the squirrels scamper about the forest floor for provisions to last the coming winter. Birds resting shortly from their journey south sat among the branches calling out happily to one another. Hiei stood almost lazily under a thick pine with his eyes closed, the _jagan_ concealed under the white headband on his forehead glowing softly. Kurama paused for a moment. It wasn't often that he saw the _jaganshi's_ face soften like that. He looked, dare he say, peaceful. There was none of the wariness, anger, or darkness that hardened his face. The glow of the _jagan_ faded and those ruby red eyes opened. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked gruffly. Kurama shook his head.

"Nothing." the _yoko_ replied as he settled down against the tree. Wordlessly Hiei joined him.

For a while they just sat there talking about everything and nothing in between mouthfuls of sweets. Stress and tension melted off Kurama as the sun would melt snow. He began to loosen up, joking around with the other slightly shorter _yokai_. Once in a while he swore he saw Hiei smile slightly though it was hard to tell. The _yoko_ felt like himself in a way he hadn't since the beginning of the year.

Suddenly a yowling screeching scream shattered the tranquility of the forest as if it were glass. Frightened birds took flight in a flurry of wings. Kurama and Hiei exchanged a look. Without a word they got up and headed toward the source of the noise. It didn't take long with it sounding off every few minutes like some hellish timer. Taking to the thick cover of a towering evergreen they saw clear into a clearing full of wizards and three large caged dragons of different types. The huge spiky brown one in the middle was what made all the racket. It thrashed about its prison spewing forth fifty foot flames whenever one of the wizards came too close. An even larger metallic grey and a considerably small copper dragon appeared more sedate though no less dangerous. The wizards ran about like headless chickens and yelled out to each other as they tried to calm down the raging brown dragon. Kurama spotted a familiar figure in the bunch that was quite possibly the only calm one there. Charlie Weasley, one of Ron's older brothers. Realizing what was going on Kurama put his face in his hand and groaned.

"What?" Hiei demanded.

"The First Task is dragons." he replied. Hiei looked at him like the _yoko_ had gone insane.

"_Ningens_ against dragons? There's no contest." Kurama could only nod.

Dragons were probably one of the few things that _yokai_ think twice about before crossing. Between their size, power, and sometimes venom it was enough to do in a lesser or unwary _yokai_. And these foolish _ningens_ were about to pit a trio of teenagers against them.

xXx

Shuichi stayed up late that night with an advanced magic book laid out in front of him an a dozing Tora curled up on his lap. He just wasn't tired for some reason. A tapping at the window pulled away his attention from the aged tomb. Large disgruntled yellow eyes stared back at him. With a sigh he got up and let the small owl flutter in. Tora meowed in annoyance at being disturbed. Shuichi untied the letter attached to its leg earning a sharp nip on his knuckle. Free of its burden, the owl flew off into the night.

Sirius replied quickly. He though Sirius would be busy trying to track down Pettigrew yet again. Clearly frustrated, the ex-convict agreed to keep his mother company just incase the rat decided to pay her an unexpected visit. Shuichi breathed a little easier knowing that at least his mother would have someone there for in in case the worst happened.

'_This is really getting old.'_

xXx

Omake

Hiei crouched quietly behind a tree trying to keep his temper in check. Rustling and giggling could be heard coming from the thicket on the other side. Stifling a growl he grabbed hold of his _yoki_ and transformed. Tanned skin turned green and various purple eyes opened up all over his body. He took off he sword and cloak to appear more brutish. With a roar he jumped into the thicket. A teenage boy and girl screamed and scurried off, pulling on their clothes at the same time.

'_Damn ningens.'_

Translations:

_Yoko_- demon fox

_Jagan_- third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Jaganshi_- one with a _jagan_.

_Yoki_- demon energy.

_Yokai_- demon

_Ningen_- human

AN: Review!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

November twenty-fourth was a gloomy day. Sometime under the cover of darkness stormy clouds filled the sky, obscuring the sun from view. A bitter cold northern wind swept over the castle grounds adding to the layers of frost on the browned sloping lawn. Only the pine trees in the Forbidden Forest were green. Every other plant appeared dead. But he knew that despite their appearance that they were merely dormant until spring's warmth awakened them. The _yoko_ would've joined them were it not for the designs of others and his own love for his _ningen _mother.

"Shuichi, are you okay?" He jerked out of his thoughts, as dismal as the grey sky above, and turned to see Ginny giving him a concerned look.

"I'm fine." he replied with a smile he didn't quite feel. Ginny nodded before going back to her conversation with Luna. Next to them Ron and Hermione seemed to be having another row about something with a rather nervous Neville caught in the middle of it once more. Fred and George prowled the crowded stands taking bets from others and from the grins on their faces they were going to make a killing. The gigantic colorful tent snapped and shuddered around them as the wind battered it. Amazingly it remained standing. Down below in the earthen arena witches and wizards scurried about with the final preparations for the First Task. Nervousness, anticipation, excitement all charged the air warring in his sensitive nose like opposing factions out for blood. It made him a little lightheaded. Dumbledore along with the Heads of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons in their best robes walked out into the arena a little too confidently, sending a few stragglers hurrying out of sight. The buzzing crowd hushed.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore boomed. "Today our three Champions will be attempting to collect a golden egg that contains a clue to the next task from one of the most dangerous creatures in the world!"

As if on cue a team of wizards lead out a relatively small copper dragon. A collective gasp went up as it thrashed against the thick metal chain around its neck spewing out fire and trying to bite the handlers as they hurried to secure it to the stake in the center of the arena. One wizard quickly placed a clutch of mottled eggs nearby with a polished golden one hidden in the middle.

"Don't worry." Dumbledore continued. "As you can see we have enlisted the help of a team of professional dragon keepers to help the Champions should they need it. Our very own Madame Pomfrey is standing by to tend to any injuries." Students looked at each other nervously. "The Champions shall be judged by myself, Headmaster Karkaroff, and Madame Maxine. Points will be distributed based on technique, skill, and difficulty. Now first up from Beauxbatons, the lovely Miss Fleur Delacour versus the deadly Peruvian Vipertooth!"

The three judges retreated to a large oaken table set up safely to the side. Fleur walked out in shimmering baby blue robes with her head held high. Shuichi saw more than a few males drooling around him. Students from Beauxbatons cheered wholeheartedly. Slowly, Fleur turned towards the dragon and…

…began singing?

It was soft and melodious like a lullaby. Everyone in the stands sat there, transfixed. The dragon's eyes began to droop and its body swayed to the beat. Tears came to a few eyes out of joy at the beautiful sound. For the longest moment no one appeared to breath. Then the dragon dropped to the ground with a rumbling sigh and fell asleep. No one dared to move. Carefully yet gracefully Fleur walked around the sleeping dragon to its nest.

Suddenly the dragon let out a loud snore as a jet of flame escaped through one of its nostrils. The hem of Fleur's shimmering robe caught fire. Acting quickly she pulled out her wand. With a word water poured out of the tip, dousing the flames into oblivion. Everyone sighed as she collected the golden egg and beat a hasty retreat. Loud applause broke out among the stands waking the dragon. The dragon keepers came out of hiding to lead the cranky beast away. Dumbledore stood up from his place at the judge's table.

"Well done Miss Delacour!" he cheered. Raising his wand he sent a silky ribbon into the air snaking into a number six. Karkaroff followed suit with a four. Madame Maxine gave her an eight. Fleur bowed amongst more cheers and left the arena proudly if a little singed.

The dragon keepers emerged with the giant metallic grey dragon lumbering along attempting to crush one of the keepers. Large wings fluttered in irritation sending a great blast of air buttering a section of the stands. Once in place the keepers had to dodge flailing limbs to safety as one unlucky soul set its clutch of eggs nearby.

"Next, we have Mr. Victor Krum of Durmstrang against the gargantuan Ukrainian Ironbelly!"

Victor strode stoically into the arena in blood-red robes in a hail of cheers. He lifted a fist into the air eliciting even more joyous cries. Females swooned. Males sat on edge, eager to see how their Champion would deal against the scaled beast. Both Ron and Neville looked nervous. Victor raised his wand at the dragon causing the spectators to quiet down. The dragon turned to Victor as if daring him to attack.

A beam of colored light shot forth from the wand hitting the dragon right into one of its eyes. It gave a pained roar that rattled teeth, twisting and writhing like a snake. Legs easily the size of tree trunks stomped the ground. Suddenly it fell over, on top of the eggs. Just about everyone moaned. With another jerk of its body the dragon rolled off them. Only the golden egg was intact. Quickly and perhaps with a little embarrassment Victor scooped up the golden egg and retreated leaving the dragon keepers to somehow calm down and remove the incensed creature.

"Nicely done." Headmaster Dumbledore praised. "But I'm afraid that the destruction of the eggs is going to cost you." He raised his wand and a number seven slithered out. Madame Maxine gave him a five while Karkaroff gave him a nine. Victor stalked off, unmoved by the applause.

This time a larger group of dragon keepers came out wrestling with a fairly good sized black dragon that had wicked bronze spikes protruding around its head and tail. It yowled and screeched, pulling against its chain. The dragon keepers dug in their heels nearly getting blasted by fifty foot flames. Somehow they managed to stake it in place and set its nest nearby without getting killed.

"Finally, we have Mr. Cedric Diggory Of Hogwarts with the ferocious Hungarian Horntail!" Cheers went out as Cedric walked into sight wearing the house colors of Hufflepuff. He gave a friendly wave before turning his attention to the dragon that was watching him suspiciously.

Without fanfare Cedric transfigured a plain rock on the ground into a somewhat hyperactive golden retriever. It barked and jumped causing the dragon to focus on it. Then Cedric and the dog sprinted in opposite directions. The dragon hesitated for a moment before going after the dog. Everyone cheered Cedric on as he neared the eggs. Suddenly the dragon changed direction and turned on Cedric. He'd just grabbed hold of the golden egg when the flames descended on him. Gasps and screams erupted. The dragon keepers rushed out to drag the furious dragon away while others rushed to Cedric's side. Once the flames were extinguished they hauled the Champion away for immediate medical attention. It took a minute for Dumbledore to calm everyone down.

"Mr. Diggory will be fine." he assured them. "He performed admirably." A seven twisted out of his wand. Both Karkaroff and Madame Maxine gave him a four. "That puts Victor Krum in the lead."

Dumbledore rambled on but Kurama wasn't paying him much attention. It felt like he could finally breath. He wondered if the Headmaster knew how lucky he was.

xXx

"You're kidding! Those _ningens_ bypassed those things and lived?" Hiei looked at Kurama disbelievingly. The _yoko_ nodded sluggishly, emotionally drained from the barely controlled mayhem of the First Task.

"I knew this tournament would be dangerous but this almost puts it on the same level as the Dark Tournament." Kurama said from his reclined position against a naked oak. Hiei sat cross-legged in front of him in the small clearing in the Forbidden Forest staring at him as though he sprouted another head. He snorted.

"The only thing missing are the lesser _yokai_, greedy crime lords, and piles of rotting corpses." Kurama gave the _jaganshi_ a tired look.

"That is one visual I could do without at the moment." Hiei gave him a questioning look.

"Why do you care about these people so much?" he asked.

"It's hard to explain." Kurama replied with a sigh. "When you spend so much time around people you're bound to develop a bond with them no matter how small."

"Couldn't you just not like them?" Hiei gave him an annoyed look. It was no secret that the _jaganshi_ didn't think much of _ningens_. Kurama was very much the same way before he became Shiori's son. They were weak, fragile, but still fought amongst themselves in such a way that left most _yokai_ scratching their heads. Much of their behavior was puzzling. _Ningens_ may say one thing yet do another. Even after spending so much time among them Kurama still didn't understand how they worked part of the time.

"Like I haven't tried? Things just don't work that way Hiei. Surely you know that…"

They lapsed into an uneasy silence. Hiei stared at Kurama with an unnerving look. The _yoko_ avoided his eyes by taking an interest in a tree root protruding from the icy soil.

"Something's bothering you." Hiei stated matter-of-factly. "And it not the tournament." Kurama was quiet for a moment.

"It's just a bad feeling is all." he admitted. Ruby red eyes narrowed.

"About what?" Hiei pressed on. Kurama sighed.

"I don't know."

xXx

Omake

Fred and George sat in silence in the Great Hall. Fleur and Victor were swamped with fans and admirers while Cedric's entourage had to visit him in the Hospital Wing. At first it was rather civil. Pats on the back, congratulations, and a few compliments here and there.

But then the Butterbeer began flowing.

Butterbeer was a sweet drink that could either be served hot or cold and had a slight alcohol content. It may not faze a hardened drinker but for pubescent teens and creatures who couldn't process the alcohol very well it was plenty enough to cloud their judgment.

Before the teachers' knew what was happening, more than half of the student body was competing for the adoration of their Champions. Boys and girls alike showed off, flirted, or simply threw themselves at the Champions. A few fights broke out among rivals sending the teachers racing to contain the inferno before it spread to engulf the entire school.

It was a sight that the Weasley twins saw fairly often having started quite a few impromptu parties in Gryffindor Tower. But it wasn't the near riot breaking out before their eyes that got their attention. It was the fact that Ron was practically hanging off Victor Krum's neck that had them staring. Ron was as red as his hair giggling madly like so many other girls but the Champion of Durmstrang stood there as if nothing was happening. Fred and George shared a look.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Fred?" George asked his twin with a devilish smirk spreading across his freckled face.

"Blackmail?" Fred asked, returning the smirk.

"Exactly."

Translations:

_Yoko_- demon fox

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses a _jagan_ or third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Yokai_- demon

_Ningen_- human

AN: Yes I know I used different dragons that in the books but they sounded cooler. Anyway, sorry for the late update. Hopefully the next one will go faster. Review!


	35. Chapter 35

AN: For those of you who are curious, so far only five are against yaoi. So unless a whole bunch of you change your mind it'll remain that way. I haven't announced the pairing cause I feel that it's kinda obvious. Please note that this chapter contains a side pairing although I guess it could become the main pairing if you all like it. Enjoy!

Chapter 35

Snow was dusting the browned castle grounds by the time December rolled around. In spite of the distractions of the Triwizard Tournament and the upcoming holidays the teachers of Hogwarts shoved on uncaring if a few students fell behind. Education was more important than some silly competition anyway. Some, like Neville Longbottom, panicked over the fast pace as they found a few of the subjects quite challenging while others, such as Hermione Granger, seemed to welcome the challenge. Shuichi really didn't care either way. Much of the magic they were learning were small simple spells and of not much interest to him. No, what he wanted as the more complex advanced magics. And they only way it appeared that he was going to learn them was out of the books so thoughtfully provided for him in the Library. Don't get him wrong, there were times that the most simplest of spells was really all one needed given the circumstances and proved to be a great way to exercise one's _rei_ or _yoki_ but more often than not one needed an advanced spell or two to survive, say, a sudden attack by a psychopath that had a penchant for dabbling in the Dark Arts.

But as it appeared that Shuichi wouldn't be able to do any research any time soon.

During Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall made an announcement. On Christmas night a Yule Ball was to be held. It was a tradition that a ball be held on the year that the Triwizard Tournament was held serving to familiarize the students and foreigners to each other and hopefully form lasting friendships since the tournament itself proved to do anything but promote international magical cooperation. But the female population saw it a different way. No sooner had McGonagall turned her back, several of Shuichi's classmates gave him a predatory look. Luckily he managed to leave before they could corner him. All over the school boys and girls started to pair up with one another. Everyone was determined to not be made the odd man out. Only those in the fourth year or above were permitted to attend the ball unless a younger student went with one of the older ones. It became a mad dash to get a date before, as Fred and George so aptly put, all the good ones were gone.

By comparison, Shuichi was doing the exact opposite. As soon as he noticed a female heading his way he immediately pretended he was busy or hurried off in the other direction. He didn't mean to be so rude but he simply had no interest of going. He was doing just fine until one finally nabbed him.

Shuichi was outside, the last place he'd figured anyone would want to be considering the frosty weather. A few of the younger students were playing a game of capture the flag complete with small icy fortresses and snowballs for ammunition. The Black Lake was no more than a frozen mirror covered by snowdrifts that held the Durmstrang ship hostage. Sitting nearby like some overripe blueberry was the Beauxbatons carriage half-buried by snow. Hogwarts and the neighboring village of Hogsmeade always took on the persona of some idyllic place out of a fairy tale each winter. But with all the chaos and mayhem that happens each year Shuichi would rather be home in the boring suburbs of Tokyo. At least there he didn't have to deal with corruption, politics, or psychopaths.

"Excuse me." a rich thickly accented voice said. Shuichi just about jumped out of his skin. He didn't realize that he was staring out into space. Behind him stood none other than Fleur Delacour, Champion of Beauxbatons.

"Oh, good afternoon Miss Delacour." Shuichi greeted politely. Fleur smiled.

"You're not like the other boys." Fleur said in a way that made Shuichi nervous.

"Yes, well I suppose the same could be said of you." he replied. She stepped in closer. That's when he noticed how different she really was. Her scent was likened to a light perfume with barely a hint of humanity. And that energy surrounding her. It wasn't _yoki_ but it wasn't human either. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Whether it was in a good or bad way had yet to be seen.

"You know, the Yule Ball is coming up and as a Champion I am required to be there. Would you care to accompany me?" Not really but this little development had him intrigued and his curiosity hadn't killed him…yet.

"Of course." Fleur gave him a smile full of white even teeth.

"Perfect! Meet me in the Entrance Hall an hour a head of time." She swiftly kissed him softly on the cheek before sauntering off. He stood there a minute, stunned.

'_What have I gotten myself into…'_

xXx

Shuichi sat silently in the Library as Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and the twins talked and did their homework. Nearby, Victor Krum lurked amongst the bookshelves with a band of giggling girls not far behind that was annoying both Hermione and the Librarian Madame Pince. Predictably the conversation turned to the Yule Ball.

"Man this sucks!" Ron moaned. "At this rate I'll be the only one without a date!" His blue eyes slid over to Hermione. "Wait, Hermione, you're a girl…" Hermione looked up from her Potions essay with a dark look in her eyes.

"You notice now?" she asked heatedly.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" he asked, avoiding her question.

"No. For your information I already have a date." Hermione replied tersely. Ron's face fell.

"With Shuichi?"

"No. Someone else." With that she grabbed her things and stormed off.

"Seriously, are you going with her?" he asked the green eyed one.

"No." Ron cursed.

"Then who's she going with?"

"Dunno." he replied honestly.

"Who are you going with then?" Ron demanded.

"Fleur…" Shuichi winced. Ron, Fred, and George looked at him as if seeing him for the first time.

"How the bloody hell did you nab her?"

"I didn't nab her, she nabbed me!" Shuichi protested. "I wasn't going to go to the ball but she cornered me and I'm not the type of person to callously hurt someone's feelings."

"Oh, that really makes my day!" Ron groaned. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, why don't you just take Luna?" his sister asked.

"Luna! Well yeah, she isn't all that bad looking but-" Ginny's brown eyes narrowed dangerously.

"But what?" she asked, daring Ron to finish his sentence.

"…never mind."

xXx

Shuichi stood in front of the mirror in the Ravenclaw boy's dormitory fiddling the his sleek black dress robes his mother gave him. It was in a far eastern style that not only paid homage to where he lived but it was also much more comfortable that the other dress robes he tried. Besides, it came with pants. Though he did wear Muggle pants under his school robes it showed. He couldn't understand how the other boys did it. Sleeveless, lightweight, and trimmed in a cherry blossom pink. The only problem was that it showed off his athletic lean-muscled build. Ah well, one couldn't have everything in life.

He stopped for a minute and frowned at the mirror. Shuichi went over to his bag and pulled out the hair tie he used to keep his hair out of the way in Potions. With a simple spell the tie turned pink to match the robes before tying his hair back. Giving the mirror one last look he sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

The Entrance Hall was swarming with party goers. Robes of all colors and styles fluttered around like colorful birds. Laughter rose above the din. Perfumes and colognes thickened the air, effectively covering the worst of the smells of humanity. Shuichi stood by the double doors leading out onto the grounds doing his best to ignore the stares he was receiving. After what seemed like forever, Fleur came sweeping in wearing a feathery icy blue robe. Some stopped to gawk at her causing their partners to glare at them or others to bump into them. That long silvery blond hair of hers was neatly pinned back in a bun showing off her long neck. She looked like she was glowing. It sent chills down his spine but he wasn't sure it that was a good or bad thing.

"Good evening Miss Delacour." he greeted, gracing her with a deep bow. She returned his bow with a curtsy of her own.

"Good evening Mister Minamino. We are supposed to go into the Great Hall and welcome the others as they enter." Fleur informed him. He took her arm.

"After you."

The other Champions and their dates were already there. Cedric Diggory and a Ravenclaw named Cho Chang stood on one side greeting and occationally shaking hands. On the other side was Victor Krum and a familiar female in periwinkle blue robes with brown hair smoothed and pulled into a perfect bun. Her scent gave her away.

"Hermione?" She gave Shuichi a sheepish smile. Victor stood proudly next to her in blood red robes that accentuated his strong build, confident that he had one of the most beautiful girls at the ball. They stood next to the pair as to allow the Hogwarts students to greet their Champion. As usual the Great Hall was adorned with the traditional twelve Christmas trees. The four long house tables were replaced with many smaller round ones ringing what Shuichi guessed to be the dance floor. On the raised platform next to the long head table musicians dressed in artfully tattered robes tuned their instruments. Just about everything was done in silver. They apparently wanted that winter wonderland look.

As eight o'clock approached more and more party goers filtered into the Great Hall. When Ron came by he glared at both Hermione and Shuichi vemetly but Luna pulled him along before he could say a word. Neville appeared shy though Ginny compensated for it by greeting both of them exuberantly. Fred and George teamed up on fellow Gryffindor Quidditch teammate Angelina Johnson. Once everyone was settled the Heads of Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons with their partners lead the Champions to the head table. Everyone applauded as they took their seats. After Dumbledore made a short speech and showed them how to order their food did the ball officially start.

Shuichi couldn't help but be impressed with the menu. Delicacies from across the world were offered, even a few choice Japanese entrées. Figuring that he was in for a long night of dancing he picked sushi while Fleur chose something drenched in heavy cream that was probably from her home country. The clinking of silverware and hum of conversation filled the air joining the myriad of scents warring with each other. As Hermione tried to teach Victor how to say her name properly Shuichi found out a few things about his companion. Fleur's great grandmother was a Veela, a kind of semi-human semi-magical creature that were known for their charms and volatile temperament. She explained how irritating it was when her charms were continuously gaining her unwanted attention, something that Shuichi sympathized with. Her mother was lucky enough for the Veela genes to skip her and had married a man that genuinely loved her rather than her looks. Fleur loved her family greatly and was especially close with her little sister Gabrielle.

Dumbledore interrupted their conversation and directed them to the dance floor. Shuichi groaned inwardly at all the eyes watching him as he and Fleur took their places. The band struck up a slow song that sent the Champions and their partners spinning across the floor. Students clapped politely. A few of the teachers that were marshaling the students swayed ever so slightly. Gradually others joined them on the dance floor. Shuichi spied Hagrid dancing with Madame Maxine. Neville was a surprisingly good dancer. Luna merely danced by herself, Ron nowhere in sight.

Out of breath, Fleur and Shuichi took a seat at a nearby table and were soon joined by Hermione and Victor. With cold drinks in hand they talked about their cultures while watching the others dance about to the quickening beat. Ron sulked in a far-off corner glaring at them. Victor turned out to be a kind, gentle person despite his stern looks while Fleur proved to be as smart as she was beautiful. All too soon midnight rolled around signaling the end of the ball. The four friends parted ways and headed off to bed. By the time Shuichi got to Ravenclaw tower he barely had the energy to change into his pajammas. He was surprised he had so much fun. Maybe the four of them should go to Hogsmeade together. Shuichi fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

xXx

Omake

_Jaganshi_ Hiei looked through the tall windows of the Great Hall with narrowed ruby eyes. Snow fell down slowly from the sky evaporating as soon as it landed on his black cloak. His toes had gone numb some time ago in his boots but he refused to move. Inside Kurama was having fun with some pretty female and another couple. The _yoko's_ face lit up as he laughed at some joke. It made his blood boil. Hiei wasn't jealous, he was just angry that Kurama hadn't come to see him in a while.

The pretty female suddenly put an arm around the _yoko's_ shoulders and began to play with his bound red hair. Hiei growled.

'_Shimatta!'_

Translations:

_Yoko_- demon fox

_Jaganshi_- one with a _jagan_ or third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Rei_- human energy

_Shimatta_- damn it

AN: Review!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Shuichi sat near the front of History of Magic twirling the quill in his hands idly. Professor Binns droned on about the witch trials that took place all over Europe and American Colonies. Students napped and stared out the window of the dismal classroom boringly having lost interest in the subject after the first five minutes. Unfortunately the emerald eyed teen didn't have the luxury of boredom. It seemed that no sooner had he awoken than did he have a crisis to deal with. At breakfast the students body was buzzing about the revelation of Hagrid being half giant. Somehow a Daily Prophet reporter snuck in during the Yule Ball and eavesdropped on Hagrid's private conversation with Madame Maxine. Quite frankly Shuichi didn't see how this was news. Why did they think he was so large for? Growth hormones? But nevertheless the damage had been done. Giants were seen as dangerous creatures in wizarding society. Hagrid had taken refuge in his hut, either waiting for the torches and pitchforks to charge down on him or until the storm blew over. Ron and Hermione weren't much of a help as they were too busy having a row over her relationship with the Durmstrang Champion Victor Krum. So it was all up to Shuichi to help out poor Hagrid.

Question was how.

If the students of Hogwarts were good at anything it was blowing things out of proportion. What began as a dog bite could easily turn into a brutal mauling by the end of the day. And then there was years of prejudice brought on by years of hearing bedtime stories that nothing short of intensive therapy could unravel. Not to mention the influence of their parents who'll believe anything the Daily Prophet published. Even with his charm and popularity there was a slim chance that he'd change their minds on his own. What he needed was someone more influential than himself to spread the word. But who would be crazy enough to throw their public image away for one person?

The classroom door suddenly opened and a somber looking Albus Dumbledore came in. Professor Binn's lecture came to a screeching halt. Students were jerked out of their daydreams. There was a moment of confusion as the weekly routine derailed spectacularly.

"I'm sorry for the interruption Cuthbert but may I see Mr. Minamino?" the Headmaster asked.

"Of course." the spectral instructor replied. There were conspiratorial whispers as Kurama gathered his things and left. Dumbledore remained quiet as he lead the teen through the deserted halls of the school. It made him uneasy. Normally the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was friendly and brimming with energy despite his age. If he was being serious then something major must've happened. It wasn't until they were both seated in the Headmaster's office did he speak.

"I'm sorry." Dumbledore started. "I've just gotten word from Sirius that your mother has fallen ill. Currently she is in Tokyo General Hospital. The doctors there are running some tests to see what she has. What ever it is, it isn't something that one of our Healers can cure."

Kurama felt numb. All thought ceased. Shiori was generally a healthy person. She hardly ever got sick. He figured it was a magic thing. But maybe it was because she didn't use magic as often as others that she got ill. Once Shiori told her son that she had a sister. The two were very close until she received her Hogwarts letter. Her sister became jealous, started calling her names. They never saw each other again after Shiori married. Or did Kurama somehow made her ill? Could it be that his _yoki_ affected her negatively? Normal _ningens_ couldn't survive in the _Makai_ because there was so much residual _yoki_ in the atmosphere it caused sporadic thunderstorms on a near daily basis. That kind of power may seem oppressive to those who could withstand it but kill others within minutes. It was similar to carbon monoxide; a silent killer that one without a sixth sense could not detect and lethal to those not strong enough to cope. But the timing didn't add up. Kurama had been using his _yoki_ freely for a few years now. If she were having adverse affects the symptoms would've appeared much sooner. But what else could it be?

The shell-shocked _yoko_ churned over facts and possibilities in his head as he made the seemingly long trip back to Ravenclaw Tower to gather his things. In a sort of trance he systematically packed everything he owned neatly into his trunk and dressed into more discreet Muggle clothes. Tora laid on the bed watching him with what looked to be concern in his orange eyes. After a few moments the large ginger feline got up and rubbed against his master. Kurama paused to pet the odd creature, once again wondering what species the intelligent cat descended from. It couldn't possibly be any ordinary breed of cat. Dumbledore waited outside patiently for him with a handkerchief that had seen better days.

They portkeyed to a shady alleyway just steeps from the hospital. The Headmaster, wearing a leather trench coat and boots that made him look like some hobo, shrank Kurama's trunk so it would fit in his pocket. Tokyo General Hospital was a large boxy building consisting of cinderblocks painted over with thick white paint. Large picture windows gleamed in the afternoon sun like hundreds of lifeless eyes. A steady stream of people made their way in and out of the automatic doors. Some milled about the small planters smoking. An ambulance came wailing on by and around the back to the emergency room. Tora gave his master a look that said 'don't you dare forget about me' before disappearing into the shrubbery.

Even inside the insipid lobby Kurama could smell stiff antiseptic, coppery blood, gut-turning illness, and cold death. Plastic chairs held various people of all ages, some looking better than others, surrounding a coffee table whose finish was wearing off burdened with haphazard piles of magazines. A scuffed up TV hung out of the way in a corner broadcasting a twenty-four hour news channel. Dumbledore spoke with the receptionist briefly. By the time they took the elevator to the third floor Kurama began to feel nervous and jittery. Sirius and Remus stood outside the room with disheartening looks on their faces. Kurama hesitated for a moment before going in.

The room was fairly small. Various equipment stood by. A sink and bathroom took up one wall and the window another. Shiori laid on the bed hooked up to a monitor and fluids. Her usually peachy skin was grey. She looked quite thin and weak. The magic she used to alter her hair and eye color was gone. Arms were exposed by the flimsy paper gown showing her scarred arms, scars she received when she saved her son from falling on broken porcelain all those years ago. Upon seeing her son she smiled. It was like a switch was flipped in Kurama's head. All at once emotions came pouring out in an unstoppable flood washing him away in a sea of hopelessness and despair. He hardly registered the hot liquid rolling down his flushed cheeks as tears. Shiori's scent, once carrying the comforting fragrances of laundered linins and baked goods, was now disturbingly alike that of the hospital stuck in his nose as surely as a knife to the gut. His mother spread out her arms and he was immediately drawn to them.

Kurama knew that he was crying loudly enough for anyone listening out in the hall to hear. For how long he stayed like that the _yoko_ didn't know. At that moment time didn't mean anything. Days could have passed and he wouldn't have cared. The only thing that mattered was the frail woman holding him whispering calm nothings into his sensitive ear in the same voice that drew him to her in the first place. That voice, that woman who became his salvation, his teacher, his everything was wasting away. And he didn't know how to stop it.

xXx

Kurama sat on the floor in his room sifting through his things to be packed, discarded, or given away. Boxes surrounded him slowly filling with the things he cumulated as his years of passing for another ordinary _ningen_. The doctor came back with the test results as Kurama's tears finally began to dry. There was some sort of miniscule toxin that had caused her illness that most likely originated in the house due to the fact that no one else at her job suffered the same symptoms and the year the house was built was known to use what his now known to be hazardous materials. With the house being condemned it meant that they had to find a place to at least store their belongings until Shiori recovered. Remus and Sirius happily helped and were using their magic to the fullest as to get out of the building as soon as possible. Kurama was going at a more sedate pace out of depression more than the knowledge that whatever affected his mother most likely wouldn't affect him.

A knocking at his window pulled him away from the pile of clothes he was sifting though. Hiei was balancing precariously on a branch of the tree that grew outside the room. Kurama quickly let him in, eager for a distraction. The _jaganshi_ hopped onto the bed giving his friend a sympathetic look.

"I heard about Shiori. _Gomenasai_." Hiei said looking down at the blue bedspread. That simple sentence shook the _yoko_ to the core. It wasn't often that Hiei expressed such emotions. More often than not it was a form of anger, irritation, or at the very least resignation. Kurama willed himself not to start crying again.

"_Arigatou_ Hiei. It means a lot." Kurama replied with watery eyes. They lapsed into silence, neither knowing what to say. It was a situation that both never encountered before.

"You know," Hiei began, "there is a way to save her…just in case those _ningens_ can't. The Mirror of Darkness. I'm sure you've heard of it."

There was perhaps no other treasures as renowned nor as deadly as the three Artifacts of Darkness. Said to have been formed at the beginning of time, each passed through various hands whether good or bad for many centuries until King Enma, the ruler of the _Reikai_, came to possess them. The Rapacious Orb could suck out souls and contain them, the Conjuring Blade had the power to turn any _ningen_ it cuts into the least powerful of _yokai_, and the Mirror of Darkness held the ability to grant any wish, for a price. Each of the Artifacts of Darkness could reek untold havoc on its own. Together, well…it wouldn't be pretty. Only problem was that the Artifacts of Darkness were held in the _Reikai_. To steal them would require planning, lots of planning and risk.

But it was a price Kurama was willing to pay if it meant Shiori's survival.

xXx

Omake

Ron and Hermione simply stood there in the deserted corridor glaring at each other hotly. Neville, Ginny, and Luna looked on nervously while Fred and George betted on who would win.

"For the last time Ronald, I'm not dating Victor!" Hermione began in a frustrated tone. "And he's not the 'enemy'! The Triwizard Tournament is about magical cooperation! Making friends!"

"That's a bunch of crap and you know it!" Ron growled back. Hermione suddenly smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're jealous." she stated.

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

"You heard me!" Ginny sighed.

"How long do you think they'll keep it up?" she asked Neville and Luna.

"Until they run out of breath or one of them knocks the other out." Luna replied airily. Fred and George cackled madly.

"You two aren't helping!" Ginny shouted.

Meanwhile, Hagrid sat alone in his hut with the door and windows firmly shut. Fang whined pitifully from where he laid his large head in his master's lap. The half-giant downed another tankard of heavy alcohol. He swayed for a moment before falling onto the table with a loud thud, snoring. Fang pawed at him helplessly before letting out a mournful howl. At that moment, Albus Dumbledore came in. Taking one look at the Groundskeeper he sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

Translations:

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one with a _jagan_ or third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Makai_- demon world

_Yoki_- demon energy.

_Yokai_- demon

_Ningen_- human

_Reikai_- spirit world.

_Gomenasai_- I'm sorry.

_Arigatou_- thank you.

AN: There you go, the beginning of the Yu Yu Hakusho storyline. Don't worry if you tear up a little, I was crying a bit myself as I wrote it. Pathetic, huh? Hope you all like it and remember to review!


	37. Chapter 37

AN: Sorry for the late update. Had trouble trying to make this next part a little more original. Hopefully the extra long chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I neither own Yu Yu Hakusho nor Harry Potter.

Chapter 37

A month is a long time in which many things could happen. The stock market could crash, one could loose their job and by extension their home, the price of milk could skyrocket, and your mother could die. For Kurama a month passed by very slowly. Shiori was in stable condition but wasn't improving. Sirius and Remus got a pair of motel rooms not far from the hospital and stuck around to look after the distraught _yoko_. It was a good thing too. Kurama wasn't eating very much, or anything for that matter. More often than not he laid dejectedly on his bed staring out into space. He only seemed to liven up when Hiei dropped by. The two would then disappear for a few hours. At first Sirius and Remus were a little concerned about the _yoko's_ emotional distance from them but marked it as depression. They never questioned where the two _yokai_ disappeared to. It wasn't like Kurama was planning a heist or anything with the _jaganshi_. No son of Lil-Shiori's would do such a thing…

"Alright, Enma-_Daio_ is supposedly leaving tomorrow on a so-called business trip." Hiei explained slowly to the _kyukonki_ he recruited. Goki was a typical lesser _yokai_, arrogant, stupid, and cruel. With several convictions under his belt, the lives of a number of bounty hunters on his hands, and an appetite for _ningen_ souls he was the perfect fall guy. On the off chance that they get caught it'll be Goki how was left holding the bag while Hiei and Kurama got a slap on the wrist with their first conviction on the _Rekai_ records. "He'll probably bring along those damned bounty hunters of his as a precaution leaving the place with little more than those _oni_ as security. All you need to do is follow our lead and everything will be just fine. Understand?"

"You mean I gotta obey that pencil-necked boy whose supposedly the great _yoko_ Kurama?" Goki complained loudly. If it wasn't for the fact that they were well hidden in the dense brush of a secluded corner of the park Kurama was sure that they'd have attracted unwanted attention. As it was, the only things keeping a weary eye on them were the local wildlife. Hiei resisted the urge to growl out of frustration. This was one of the reasons he hated weaker _yokai_, they just loved to shoot their mouths off.

"Just leave the thinking and talking to us, it's safer that way." Kurama replied blandly. His eyes were riveted to the glowing hospital looming over the other buildings just a block away. He felt another wave of guilt wash over him. In a way it was as if he were betraying Shiori. He was quite sure she'd be against this little plan.

"You calling me stupid?" Goki challenged.

"Well, if you want to put it that way…" Kurama trailed off.

"Forget it." Goki crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest causing the crewneck he wore to stretch across his broad chest even further than it already was. Roughly nine feet tall with messy mud colored hair he stuck out like a sore thumb and that was just his human form. Beady eyes glaring down scornfully out of that thick block-shaped head of his. "_Yoko_ or no I could probably kill you in one blow. But I don't have time playing with you pretty boy. I'll need a big meal if we're doing this thing tomorrow." He grinned nastily. "I'm sure that hospital over there has plenty tasty of souls they'd happily hand over."

The early spring night suddenly became as cold as the dead of winter. Wildlife ran off in a panic. All around the plant life shook as if an invisible breeze moved them. Red vines as thick as the arms of a tree burst out of the ground and snaked around Goki causing him to freeze in place. Razor sharp thorns scraped his olive skin suggestively. Kurama stared at him in what would've been a nonchalant manner were it not for the icy cold look in his emerald eyes.

"If you so much as tip off the _Reikai_ by having a little midnight snack you'd better hope they get to you first before I do. Go anywhere near that hospital and I'll strangle you with your own entrails." Kurama's voice came out in an icy snarl.

"Yeah…sure…whatever you say…" the _kyukonki_ mumbled weakly. The vines slowly sank back into the earth. Both Hiei and Kurama watched him lumber off into the night.

"You know," Hiei began after a moment of silence, "it's scary that no matter how pissed you get that mind of yours is still working."

xXx

The _Reikai_ was essentially were the dead came to rest. Daily the spirits of the departed were guided to the Gate of Judgment by _shinigami_ where the deeds they committed in life determined exactly where in the mysterious vastness of the _Reikai_ they would spend their afterlife. Due to the fact that _yokai_ and those who presided over the land of the dead were at odds the majority of spirits brought to the _Reikai_ were _ningen_. _Yokai_ souls were left to wander often becoming the meal of soul-eating _yokai_. But there were stories of _yokai_ souls brought to the _Reikai_ if they were a real nuisance to ensure that they wouldn't cause anymore trouble.

Kurama himself never saw the _Reikai_ after his albeit brief death. He just got himself a new body. But if the _Makai_ was liken to an anarchic jungle the _Reikai_ was a rocky barren monotonic world. When the three _yokai_ stepped through the portal they were greeted by the sight of a vast mountainous landscape deprived of vegetation that smelled oddly enough of elder. The sky was a sunset pink dotted with soft yellow clouds even though it was technically night. A river wound its way through the mountains to a gigantic wall that stretched on forever. An single large ornate gate was the only way to the other side.

Quickly as possible they scrambled across the wasteland to the Gate of Judgment. Kurama made short work of the security enabled doors. Inside the cavernous corridors were dark and deserted. Even in the darkness Kurama could tell the Gate of Judgment was lavish. Gilded columns and marble floors glinted in the gloom like shining eyes. Not knowing if an _oni's_ eyesight was as keen as a _yokai's_ they stuck to the darkest shadows taking cover behind decorative columns whenever they herd a noise. It was slow going but it was better to be safe than sorry. One perk about Goki's constant visits to the _Reikai_ was that he knew the layout. Hiei easily poked though his mind for any vital details. Leading the small band he freely uncovered the violet colored _jagan_ on his forehead to pick up on any unwanted company. Finally after many twists and turns they came to the vault. Stopping, Hiei searched out the guards. He signaled twelve. Goki grinned and stepped up to the door. With his foot he kicked it in.

Suddenly there was chaos. Shouts went up, muscular red skinned _oni_ standing six feet tall rushed at them while the alarm was set off. Maliciously Goki battered at the guards like they were pests. He seemed to toy with them, allowing one to get a shot at him with his spear only to have it snap on jean covered legs. Bodies went flying. Goki grabbed an _oni_ in each hand intent on wringing their necks. Things were getting out of hand.

"Enough Goki!" Hiei ordered.

"We're here to steal the Artifacts of Darkness, remember?" Kurama reminded him. Goki glare at him but dropped the guards nonetheless.

Each of them grabbed one of the artifacts laying out by themselves on an a silk covered alter before rushing out. Frantic footsteps followed. Luckily they were faster. Running back outside they scaled though the mountains to the portal they used. Behind them they _oni_ were struggling to keep up. With a final leap the three _yokai_ jumped though the dark hole leading to the _Ningenkai_.

The landing was a little rough but they shook it off and continued running. High above the sky was lightening with the dawn of a new day. Slowing to a casual walk they continued on their way as people came out of their homes to retrieve the newspaper or to head off to work. It was a sleepy little suburb on the edge of the classier part of Tokyo. Streets snaked about in a confusing maze. Spotting an open café Kurama and Hiei ducked in, hastily stowing their loot. Goki hesitated a moment then followed them. The crowd mainly consisted of the working class popping in to grab their favorite dish or coffee before they had to face another grueling eight hour workday. A few retirees and early birds lounged at the tables chatting or looking through the paper. They got a few curious looks as they took a seat. With a hot cup of coffee in hand Kurama just stared out the window at the increasingly busy street while Goki gloated and Hiei basked in his success.

Kurama remembering getting drunk off the adrenaline rush that came with each heist. However, at that moment he felt lousy. It was the highlight of his criminal career yet he felt no joy or excitement. In his hands was one of the most powerful items to exist and all he could think about was how Shiori would be disappointed in him. She gave him nothing but love and kindness and this was how he repaid her? But it meant that Shiori would live. He supposed in the end it wouldn't matter much in the end.

The _yoko_ remained quiet as they left the café an hour later. So far there was no sigh of pursuit. Goki was becoming more arrogant by the minute. All he wanted to do was to just get away from him and go see his mother. He calmed slightly as they slipped into the protective over of the park. Once in their little meeting place Goki burst out laughing.

"This is awesome! With the Artifacts of Darkness we could take over the world!"

"Well, have fun." Kurama said. Goki stopped laughing and gave him a hard look.

"You're not backing out are ya?" Goki challenged.

"I'm sorry but I have some very important business to attend to." he replied.

"Then hand over the Mirror of Darkness!" the _kyukonki_ demanded.

"Sorry, but I need it." Goki glowered and stepped towards him.

"How about I take all three of them and you assholes knock each other out!" a new voice suddenly shouted. Out of the brush a confidant youth came swaggering towards them. He wore a typical junior high school uniform. His black hair was slicked back with a copious amount of hair gel. Chocolate brown eyes kept the _yokai_ firmly in sight. This wasn't your typical teenager.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" Goki sneered.

"I'm Detective Urameshi Yusuke and you're under arrest!"

As weak and as fragile _ningens_ were there was undoubtedly those who were quite strong. These select individuals usually became _yokai_ hunters. They would go about ridding their world of nuisance _yokai_ or sometimes _yokai_ in general. The most well-known of these hunters was a woman in her middle ages that can take out a horde of _yokai_ with a single attack. If the _Reikai_ sent this teen after them then he must posses some special power.

Kurama didn't have time for this. His mother was laying in what could very well be her death bed and he held the key to her survival in his hands. Without so much as bidding Hiei farewell he headed off, ignoring Yusuke's protest.

xXx

In order to use the Mirror of Darkness, one had to wait until the night of the full moon to invoke its power. That left Kurama waiting around anxiously by his mother's bedside for three days. Shiori's loss of appetite worried him. He snuck a few choice powdered herbs into her water in an effort to support her failing health. By the end of the first day Remus and Sirius almost physically dragged him back to the motel to get some rest. But sleep eluded him. The guilt of doing something that he knew Shiori would disprove of nagged at him. Giving up, Kurama slipped out to try to clear his mind. The _yoko_ milled about the late night crowds letting his feet carry him to no particular destination. Suddenly he sensed a fight taking place nearby. Kurama ducked into the shadows of an alley and leaned against the side of a building. Ignoring the smell of urine and rotting garbage he closed his eyes. Taking a deep calming breath he expanded his senses. It was Goki and Yusuke. After a few moments Goki's _yoki_ vanished and only Yusuke's _rei_ remained. Goki was dead, not that he felt too terrible about it. Looked like he underestimated the _ningen_. He sensed him heading his way. Perhaps there was a way to save his mother and not feel so guilty about the whole thing. Opening his eyes, Kurama scanned the crowds for Yusuke. Bruised, bloodied, and exhausted he came limping . A girl with blue hair tried to help him but he kept her at bay. Leaving his hiding place, Kurama made his way towards the battered teen. Upon noticing the _yoko_ Yusuke froze, stealing himself for a fight.

"Don't worry." Kurama gently told him. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just want a favor."

"A favor?" Yusuke echoed dubiously. The girl at his side looked at Kurama with suspicion.

"Meet me in two days at the Tokyo General Hospital and I'll return the Mirror of Darkness." With that Kurama let himself be carried away by the crowds leaving a perplexed Yusuke behind.

Kurama spent the time watching over Shiori. She seemed lethargic, frail. Remus went with him. It was obvious the both he and Sirius were becoming concerned about his behavior. He felt sorry but didn't know what to do. Shiori's survival took priority as far as he was concerned. As Shiori slept peacefully Kurama wondered what kind of house she would like. Perhaps something cozy with a nice garden out in the country side somewhere. No pollution, traffic, or neighbors for that matter. He could picture her watching the birds as she knit on a small patio. Not for the first time he thought if she ever considered dating again.

On the day of the full moon Kurama sat outside the hospital waiting for Yusuke. Sirius stayed with Shiori thinking that the _yoko_ had gone out to get a little fresh air. Remus couldn't come due to his lycanthropy. People milled about visiting loved ones or going to get some injury or illness checked. Some loitered outside smoking or talking on the phone. Burned cigarette butts and fast-food wrappers littered the flowerbeds or sticking to hedges. The plants were wilting from too much litter, too poor soil, and faulty sprinklers left them to wilt in the sun. Cars screeched buy. Ambulances rushed with their patients to the emergency room located behind the building. Finally Yusuke came strolling up to him a little after five. He gave the _yokai_ a confused look.

"So…why here?" Yusuke asked.

"There is someone I'd like you to meet." Kurama replied mysteriously. He lead the teen up to his mother's room. It was a depressing scene. Sirius sat in cheap plastic chairs around Shiori's bed. A plate of food sat by, untouched. The nurse checked her vitals before shuffling out. Sirius looked up from his seat in surprise. Shiori smiled weakly.

"Ah, Shuichi. Have you made a new friend?" she asked quietly.

"_Hai_ _okaasan_." he replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel just fine. Really, you shouldn't worry so much. Go have fun with your friend." Shiori told him. The Animagus by her bed waved him off. Kurama sighed and went to the roof. Yusuke followed close behind looking even more confused. As they emerged from the stairwell the sun was setting slowly beyond the horizon painting the azure sky in pinks and oranges.

"You have an _okaasan_?" Yusuke asked abruptly.

"It's complicated. I am her son in a way." His 'new friend' just gave him a puzzled look. "I was once a regular _kitsune_. As they years passed I gained the powers of a _yokai_. My career if you could call it that was thievery. But over fourteen years ago I was gravely wounded by a powerful bounty hunter. With the last of my strength I fled to the _Ningenkai_ where I came across my _okaasan_. She was pregnant but the fetus was essentially dead, sustained only by a pseudo soul. I took the body for my own…becoming her son. Originally I planned to return to the _Makai_ when my strength returned but I grew to love her and couldn't bear to leave her. Now she's ill and could possibly die. All I want is for her to get better but for that to happen I needed the Mirror of Darkness. It's the only way."

Yusuke was quiet for a moment.

"Damn." Suddenly Sirius came bursting out onto the roof.

"Shuichi! She's dying!"

Kurama ran all the way back to the room uncaring if Yusuke or Sirius could keep up. In the room a doctor and some nurses bustled about. Shiori laid limply on the bed as white as a sheet with an oxygen mask firmly in place. Sirius stood nearby looking on helplessly. The doctor updated them on her condition. There was a chance that she could pull though but it was obvious that the physician wasn't too sure of it. Hearing all he needed to know, Kurama rushed back to the roof. Yusuke chased after him.

"Hey!" Yusuke called out. "I was told that to use the Mirror of Darkness you had to give something in return! You know what that is?" he asked between breaths.

"Life!" Kurama yelled back.

"What?"

Back on the roof the full moon was starting its accent in the darkening sky. Kurama pulled out the mirror from his slacks.

"Are you sure about this?" Yusuke asked uneasily.

"Positive. Mirror of Darkness, awaken and grant my desire!" the _yoko_ declared. The mirror began to glow. An image of a healthy Shiori appeared.

"_This woman's health…is that what you whish for?"_ a dark voice asked.

"Think about it! Are you sure that sacrificing your life for her's is really the best option?" Yusuke reasoned.

"_Hai_" he answered.

"_Are you willing to give your life for hers?"_ the mirror asked.

"_Hai!"_

Kurama's _yoki_ flowed to the mirror like blood to an open wound. His arms started to go numb. Yusuke abruptly threw his hand out causing the mirror to suck in his _rei_.

"Hey mirror-guy! Take me! That way Kurama can be with his _okaasan_ right?"

"What are you doing?" Kurama demanded.

"If you die your _okaasan_ will spend the rest of her life mourning your death!" he explained. "No mother should have to go through that!"

Suddenly it stopped. The feeling began to return to his arms. Kurama panicked and raced to his mother. Why did it stop? Did it work? Why wasn't he dead? Sirius stood outside the room with the doctor, tears in his eyes.

"She's alive." Sirius muttered, shocked. The doctor smiled.

"Better than that, I expect she'll make a full recovery!"

Shakily Kurama entered the room. Shiori was still a little pale but she was awake and the oxygen mask was removed.

"Shuichi?" She reached out for him. The scars on her arms shone in the florescent light. Hot tears fell across his face. He rushed to her side crying out loud. At that moment he didn't care that he was crying or that people might hear him. His mother was alive.

xXx

An hour or so later Kurama left the hospital with red puffy eyes following Sirius. Outside Yusuke loitered by a hedge off to one side. Kurama sighed. He barely knew Yusuke yet the teen was willing to help both him and his mother. Such kindness was rare. The _yoko_ stopped in his tracks. His companions halted, giving him a curious look.

"_Gomenasai_ for dragging you into this. I'll be back as soon as I can. Take care of mother for me."

"What? Where are you going?" Sirius asked. Kurama gave him an apologetic look.

"Jail."

The Animagus could only watch as Kurama left with Yusuke, wondering just what in the hell was going on.

xXx

Omake

Sirius and Remus lounged in their motel room bored out of their minds. Sirius flipped through the channels on the TV so fast Remus couldn't keep up. Suddenly the Animagus paused. Remus shot him a look.

"You alright Padfoot?" the werewolf asked.

"Do you think the Dark Lord is a demon?" Remus stared at his old friend.

"What?"

"He has red eyes, looks weird, loves killing and torture, and he can't seem to die." Sirius explained. The werewolf snatched the remote from Sirius's hands, turning it off.

"No more TV for you."

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Oni_- ogre

_Jaganshi_- one who wields a _jagan_ or third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Kyukonki_- soul-eating _oni_.

_Makai_- demon world.

_Rei_- human energy.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Shinigami_- spirit of death.

_Ningen_- human

_Kitsune_- ordinary fox.

_Gomenasai_- I'm sorry

_Okaasan_- mother

_-Daoi_- king

_Hai_- yes

_Ningenkai_- human world.

AN: Hope it didn't suck too bad. Please review!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Kurama stood in an office so big that it could've served as a ballroom. Only a heavy cherry desk and leather chair adorned the room. The chair swiveled slightly as what appeared to be a five year-old child rocked back and forth with eyes closed in though. His silk robes were blue and pink making Kurama feel underdressed in his slacks and white button-down. A light blue pacifier protruded from his mouth. Stamped on his forehead (Kurama only assumed since otherworldly beings hardly seemed the type to get tattoos) was Jr. Prince Enma Jr., more commonly called Koenma, was the son of the exalted King Enma, In his father's absence Koenma acted as the lord of the _Reikai_ and as such oversaw much of the Judgment of souls and other important matters. Big mahogany eyes gave him a curious once over as the rocking stopped.

"Quite frankly this is the first example I've seen of such compassion coming from a _yokai_." Koenma said, voice echoing his child-like appearance. "It's not that I think you're all monsters but I must admit that much of what I have had to deal with often shows the more primal side of your kind."

"I myself am surprised and often confused with these emotions." Kurama confessed. "Indeed _yokai_ are capable of such but the world in which we live is a harsh unforgiving one where only the strong and cunning survive. With such anarchy and our own animalistic instincts it's only natural that we are seen in that light. Though I'm sure there are those who embrace that dark title and strive for it."

"Intelligent too." Koenma noted.

"One tends to learn a few things over a century or so." the _yoko_ replied modestly.

"All considering your punishment will be light. However, if you so choose, you could work for me. To be blunt my father doesn't give me much slack. I always have something going on, few resources, and he goes off on vacation!" The outburst caught Kurama off guard. Koenma sighed. "With your knowledge and skills things would go much smoother."

"You want me on hand because you feel as though Yusuke isn't cut out for this kind of work." Kurama smiled knowingly. The prince flinched. He chuckled. "I can see why. Brash, crude, simple, young, reckless…not exactly detective material now is he."

"There wasn't much choice." Koenma admitted. "It had been years since the last _Reikai_ Detective had vanished and with so many cases piling up we weren't in a position to be too picky. But so far he's done a good job though things will undoubtedly become harder as time goes on. A few helping hands will certainly be welcome."

Suddenly a large screen at least twice the size of king sized bed sheets lowered itself from the vaulted ceiling. The face of the blue haired female he had seen with Yusuke appeared. She looked rattled.

"Koenma-_sama_, I've received a message from Hiei via telepathy. He kidnapped a friend of Yusuke's and threatens to kill her if we don't hand over the two artifacts we've recovered! What do we do?"

Kurama felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. His fists clenched. In his worry over Shiori's health he completely pushed Hiei out of his mind. Hiei must be so confused, so upset. He was perhaps the only person in existence that Hiei trusted and he just turned away from him. The _jaganshi_ was probably enraged, feeling as though the whole world was against him. And considering what he must've gone through before they met…

"Let me go." Kurama said. Koenma looked at him. "It's my fault. Normally Hiei would never take advantage of others in such an underhanded way let alone kill a defenseless _ningen_."

"You think you could talk some sense into him?" Koenma asked. Kurama nodded.

"I have to."

"Very well." The prince turned back to the screen. "Botan, you and Yusuke go and try to keep Hiei busy until Kurama gets there." Botan looked unsure. Kurama didn't blame her. It was probably wise not to trust a _yokai_. But nonetheless she agreed. As the screen retracted back into the ceiling the _yoko_ burst into a flat-out run. _Oni_ jumped out of the way, giving him puzzled looks as he past. Leaping over the rocky terrain outside he picked the same portal that Yusuke lead him though some hours ago.

He found himself in a trash filled alley in downtown. The sun hung low in the sky indicating that the day was quickly coming to an end. Five o'clock traffic filled the wide streets as commuters fought to get home. Sidewalks bustled with those smart enough to take the subway. Trying to hurry along and appear nonchalant at the same time as to not attract attention proved easy. Many were practically running to catch their train while others concentrated on their mobile devices finishing up some last minute work. Restaurants fronting the thoroughfare filled with early dinners reminded the _yoko_ that he himself had not eaten since yesterday. Pushing away hunger and other distractions he concentrated instead on the compact device that Koenma had loaned him. It looked like any other on the street but it could connect to systems and phones from worlds away. After a minute he figured out how to work the device. A map of the city popped onto the screen with a blinking red dot indicating the presence of_ yoki_ so subtle that he could not detect. And no wonder. According to the map, Hiei was hiding out in one of the warehouses on the harbor.

The sun had set and the sky had darken considerably by the time Kurama had reached the harbor. Rows of steel and concrete buildings lined up leaving enough room for trucks and forklifts to navigate the dilapidated roads snaking in between. Salt along with the overpowering aroma of fish scented the air causing the _yoko's_ nose to curl. _Yoki_ suddenly washed over him like heat from a fire. This sudden increase could only mean one thing…Kurama bolted along following the _yoki_ and smell of wildfire to its source. A door to one of the warehouses stood wide open, unusual at that time when everyone had left work in favor of a hot meal and rest. He stopped to peak in. Botan was kneeling on the hard concrete floor bent over a prone female figure trying to prevent her from completing the transformation into a lesser _yokai_. She had been cut by the Conjuring Blade. Hiei stood some yards away green skin dotted with those violet _jagan_ eyes. Yusuke hung midair by the power of the _jagan_ looking as though he'd been put through the ringer. With a clawed hand the _jaganshi_ picked up the discarded Conjuring Blade. Yusuke writhed, trying to somehow brake his invisible bonds.

Kurama let his instincts take over. His feet flew over the floor. Emerald eyes watched the blade draw closer and closer to the pubescent _ningen_ as if in slow motion. He skid to a halt between the two facing his maddened friend. Burning pain bloomed in his abdomen as hard cold metal bit into soft flesh. Hot blood flowed out onto clammy skin. Hands grasped at the sword to keep it from moving and causing even more damage. Ruby red eyes stared at him with such confusion it almost made that battle-hardened face appear innocent. Behind him Kurama could here Yusuke drop to the ground and move away slightly.

"K-kurama? What…" Hiei tried but failed. Kurama smiled at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Hiei."

Hiei stared at him, expression guarded. Suddenly there was pressure on his mind. Kurama didn't fight it. Familiar images passed by his eyes as his mind was searched to gauge the truthfulness of his words. Gradually the pressure ebbed away. Hiei dropped his head. _Jagan_ eyes closed, green skin faded. Slowly, carefully the blade slid out of the _yoko's_ belly and clattered nosily to the floor. Then Kurama did something he had never done with the _jaganshi_, he hugged him. Hiei just stood there withdrawn into himself. Yusuke carefully picked up the sword and hurried over to his female friend. Sluggishly the smaller _yokai_ slumped to the floor turning away from his friend. Kurama couldn't help but smile in relief. Hiei was back to his usual gruff brooding self. Moments later Yusuke approached them.

"_Arigatou_."

"_Iie_, it is I who should be grateful." Kurama responded. Yusuke gave a roguish grin.

"Guess we're even then…"

"I'll take Hiei to the _Reikai_ with me." the _yoko_ insisted. "You stay with your friend."

"_Hai_."

xXx

Hiei was quiet during their trek to the Gate of Judgment and remained so as they stood before Koenma. Kurama pleaded the _jaganshi's_ case to the diminutive prince. His friend was a lot of things, but he wasn't evil. Koenma listen patiently. The _yoko_ knew he had some nerve to attempt to persuade a being who could very well condemn him to the pits of hell. Then Kurama was directed to wait outside while the prince spoke with Hiei. One of the _oni_ was kind enough to provide a chair for him as he waited. However, he found himself unable to sit still. Kurama screwed up big time. Shiori would undoubtedly be disappointed with him and his friendship with Hiei was damaged due to his own selfish ignorance. Everything was up in the air. And did he regret it?

No.

If anything he felt as though he atoned for some of the wrongs he committed in his former life, a life he now had no interest of returning to. Not with people like Shiori around who don't care much for his nature. It was more than could be said for the vixen that first birthed him so many centuries ago along with a multitude of others. Compared to the harsh cold life he lead before he felt as spoiled as any king. Perhaps he could no longer be called the King of Thieves.

"Kurama, you may come in now."

Silently he obeyed Koenma's summons. Hiei stood before the oversized cherry desk much like he did when the _yoko_ left. Only he seemed more at peace somehow as though some of that weight he bore on those broad shoulders lessened. Neither of them dared a glance at the other. Both kept their attention to the child-like ruler sitting before them.

"I've given this much thought. As wild and as bizarre as it may seem, I'd be quite happy to hire you both on. I have few I can count on and you've proven your loyalties to be unwavering even to each other. I think you'll find this job to be something else and rewarding. You both will answer only to me. We'll work on the details later. For now, Hiei, Kurama, I sentence you both to seventy-two hours in the _Reikai_ prison."

A pair of _oni_ stepped foreword to place them in handcuffs before leading them out. The prison itself laid outside the Gate of Judgment itself. It was carved into one of the many surrounding mountains. Inside it was cool and gloomy. A combination of steel and the natural rock made it a tough nut to crack. Wards in the form of _ofuda_ prevented the _yokai_ prisoners from using their _yoki_ to break out of their cells much the same way rubber prevented one from getting shocked by electricity. Kurama could hear whisperings and snippets of conversations as they passed. Despite having so many confined in an area it didn't smell any worse than the bathrooms at Hogwarts. Their cell was big enough for both of them to stand at the same time, a bunk bed, and a toilet with a small sink incorporated into the top of the tank. The _oni_ removed their handcuffs and closed the heavy steel door with a resounding thud. Hiei hopped on to the top of the bunk bed, turning his back to Kurama. Kurama stood there struggling to find the words to say that would repair their relationship.

"Give it up." Hiei suddenly spoke. "It's all over. You did what you had to do."

"Hiei…is there anyway that I can make this up to you?" Kurama asked softly. Hiei turned to face him, fanged grin in place.

"Seeing you trying to explain this one to your _okaasan_ is reward enough."

Kurama groaned making Hiei burst out into rich laughter.

xXx

Omake

"You'd just let my baby walk away like that?" Shiori shrieked looking every bit like a harpy with her pasty skin and frizzed hair.

Sirius flinched. He knew he'd pay for not telling Shiori right away that he son went AWOL but he didn't want to stress the poor woman out while she was just recovering. And so he held it off until she was discharged from the hospital. Big mistake.

"I-I…" the Animagus stuttered. He looked over to Remus who was suddenly interested in the motel's geometric curtains. "B-but he's a demon right? I'm sure he can take care of himself…" he tried to reason.

"That's not the point! The point is that you let him leave without finding out where and why!" Shiori sighed. "What if he's in trouble? What if he needs help?" She began pacing nervously.

"But he's a demon…" Sirius tried again. Shiori turned on him.

"Don't you call him names!" Remus shook his head.

'_Mothers…'_

Translations:

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jagan_- third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses a _jagan_.

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yokai_- demon

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ofuda_- a Shinto talisman, usually wood, paper, or metal, used for protection.

_Oni_- ogres

_Ningen_- human

_Arigatou_- thank you

_Hai_- yes

_Iie_- no

_Okaasan_- mother

_-Sama_- lord

AN: Review!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Spending approximately three days in a small confined space with your best friend could get a little awkward. Kurama and Hiei found that out the hard way. With a facility to relieve one's self mere inches from the bunks and no privacy proved interesting at times. And then there were the other inmates constantly conversing about topics better suited to a seedy bar in some dark alley. Needless to say the two _yokai_ were pretty quiet. Kurama occupied himself with meditating or shifting into his true form to lick at the wound on his belly, insuring that it kept clean as it healed. Hiei brooded over his lack of self control and the situation it got him into. It was a relief to see the guards unlock their cell to escort them to Koenma. The diminutive ruler went over the terms of their subsequent employment, payment, and rules. With a deal struck, communication devices in hand, and a polite farewell they left for the _Ningenkai_.

It was early. The sun had yet to rise over the man-made mountains of steel. Animals that had adapted to the urban jungle still roamed about looking for last minute scraps before they were forced to retreat to the shadows and sleep through the day. Early risers jogged along or headed off to open up restaurants for the breakfast crowds. Street lights went out slowly one by one as the sky brightened with the rising of the sun. At the motel where Sirius and Remus were staying the night receptionist dozed quietly at the front desk. Quietly they climbed the stairs to the second floor. Florescent lights hummed overhead casting exaggerated shadows across the striped beige wallpaper that curled up slightly at the seams. Reproduced artworks hung in plastic frames between doors. A faux palm tree was placed next to the ice machine in an effort to soften the cold steel edges. Kurama stopped in front of a white painted door with a bronze thirteen glued to it. He wondered how much Shiori knew of his transactions. Did someone tell her? How much did she know? Was she angry? There was only one way to find out.

Pulling out the room key out of his now stained brown slacks Kurama quietly opened the door. The lights were out and the curtains drawn. Good. He didn't want his mother to see him so dirty. Hiei shuffled in behind him. Groping in the dark the _yoko_ sought out his suitcase for clean clothes. Suddenly he was blinded by light. When his vision cleared he saw his mother sitting in the closest bed looking impassively at him. Remus and Sirius in his Animagus form blinked sleepily from the other bed. Kurama was speechless.

"W-what…how…" Kurama struggled. Shiori got up ignoring the fact she was in a thin nightgown in front of a bunch of males.

"I had this funny dream. Someone called Koenma told me my son had stolen something very dangerous to save my life at the risk of his own, turned himself in, and had taken up an employment opportunity. At first I wrote it off as an odd dream but who should walk in but my own son just as Koenma had told me he would, covered in blood and _kami_ knows what else."

Kurama had hear of such a phenomena. _Ningens_, magical or not, were much more susceptible to the paranormal when they were asleep or otherwise unconscious. Restless spirits or _yokai_ sometimes took advantage of it and possess the _ningen_ which lead to the rise of exorcism. Koenma must've used astral projection, a way to project one's soul outside their body, and tattled on him as pay back for the hell he'd get from his father when he discovered his three favorite treasures had been stolen. Perhaps he shouldn't have told the prince that his mother was a witch.

Faced with a witch who more than likely wanted to lock him into a cage for the next few months he did the only thing he could think of. Transforming into his true form he got down on his belly and whined. Ears pinned to the back of his head and bushy tails tucked between his legs he made himself as pathetic as possible for a creature the size of a large dog. Kurama rolled onto his side, back, used every submissive gesture he knew. Shiori sighed. She went to her suitcase, grabbed a few things, and disappeared into the bathroom. Hiei gave the _yoko_ a dubious look.

"You're a strait A student and that's the best response you could come up with?"

xXx

A few hours later, a much cleaner Kurama found himself standing on a dark London street that looked to be a hotbed of illegal drug dealing. The yard-less brick houses stood neck and neck covered in years of grime. Some of the doors were in serious need of a coat of paint. More than a few broken windows glittered in the mid-day sun. Piles of trash sat by the curb waiting for the rubbish truck to come by and pick them up. Sirius looked sheepishly at his friends.

"You live here?" Hiei asked him. Being without a home, Sirius offered to let Shuichi and Shiori stay with him until they got their affairs sorted out. Shiori just about strong-armed the _jaganshi_ into coming with them for some reason. Whether or not it was to punish him alongside her son had yet to be seen.

"It's my parents' house, or it was until they died." he explained. "Now I'm the only living male Black heir. I've been trying to fix up the place but there's been some resistance. The protective wards may be in mint condition but the house itself really went down hill."

Inside it looked abandoned. Wallpaper peeled off the walls, dust and cobwebs adorned every surface, and the curtains were moth-eaten. Underfoot the once gleaming hardwood floors squeaked and groaned from neglect. Old portraits of deceased members of the Black Family muttered quietly to one another.

"I swear he's doing it on purpose…" Sirius swore under his breath. "Kreacher!"

There was a pop as an aged House-elf apparated in from of them. He had many folds of skin barely covered by the dirtiest rag Kurama had ever seen and long white hair growing out of his long pointed ears.

"Yes master?" he sneered in a deep bullfrog like voice, cloudy eyes burning with loathing.

"You're still not done cleaning this place yet? It's been days!" Sirius snapped.

"Since when did master care about the noble and ancient house of Black?" Kreacher shot back. "Was it after he rebelled against the mistress? Was it after he broke the mistress's heart and ran away?"

"You little-!"

"Enough!" Shiori demanded. Both the Animagus and the House-elf turned to her. She knelt down to Kreacher's level. "Now, which rooms have you not finished?" she asked sweetly. Kreacher gave her a suspicious look.

"All but the bedrooms and bathrooms." he replied after a minute. Shiori nodded and stood up.

"Well Shuichi, Hiei, Sirius…get to work."

There was a stunned silence. The two _yokai_ shared a look before heading up stairs. They could hear Sirius shouting and one of the portraits joining in. Raiding the crate of cleaning supplies in the study they picked up where the House-elf left off.

"Having fun yet?" Kurama asked cheerfully as he dusted the furniture. Hiei paused in cleaning the windows to glare at him.

"I hate you."

xXx

It took the rest of the day to finish cleaning the rest of the three-story home. Kurama was surprised at how much Kreacher did already. Using their demonic abilities both he and Hiei finished the top two floors long before Sirius finished his first room. Shiori simply sat back talking with Kreacher who seemed to be warming up to her. Every once in a while she would shoot Sirius a dark look at something the old House-elf said. Sirius spent part of the time arguing with the portrait of his dead mother, Walburga Black. Remus went about disposing of any Dark or just plain gruesome objects like the stuffed and mounted heads of the deceased House-elves who served the Black family. By the time they were done, all of their bodies ached. Dinner consisted of take-out served on paper plates. No one was up to cooking to cleaning one more object.

Afterwards, Kurama loitered just outside the room Shiori claimed. She carefully unpacked her things into the dresser drawers unaware of his presence. Shiori looked much better than she did three days ago. Her skin was a healthy peach color, her eyes were bright and shiny, and she no longer smelled sick.

"_Okaasan_?" She looked up at him. Pinned by those eyes he knew so well he felt his words stick in his throat. He fidgeted with a lock of his long crimson hair. "I-I…"

Sighing, she walked over and did the last thing he thought she'd do…hug him.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked in a fond tone. Kurama blinked.

"You're not angry at me?" he asked. Shiori shook her head.

"No, I'm not angry at you. I probably should've seen something like this coming. But…I just hate seeing you get into trouble or danger. You're my baby. I want you safe and sound. I guess it's just not in your nature to rollover and take what life throws at you. You stand your ground and dare to defy it." Kurama squeezed her tight.

"I love you." Shiori smiled.

"I know. Just don't go breaking the law, okay?"

xXx

Omake

The small cell may have been gloomy but there was still enough light can see the exactly what the _jaganshi_ was doing by the toilet. Kurama stared at the opposite wall, reclining on the bottom bunk. Jagged rock stared back at him. Somewhere a male _yokai_ was boasting to another of his virility. The _yoko_ began counting loudly in his head.

'_One, two, three-'_

Suddenly Hiei tripped as he made his way back to the bunk. Air whooshed out of Kurama's lungs as the slightly smaller _yokai_ landed on top of him. At first he was surprised at how warm and heavy the _jaganshi_ was. Wide ruby eyes stared at stunned emerald, faces millimeters apart. Kurama couldn't help himself.

"Hey baby," he purred in a throaty voice, "what took you so long?"

In a black blur Hiei retreated to the safety of the top bunk, cursing. Kurama smirked at the telltale redness he saw in the other's face just a second before.

Translations:

_Yoko_- demon fox

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses a _jagan_ or third eye, enhancing mental powers.

_Yokai_- demon

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Ningen_- human

_Kami_- god

AN: Please review!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a hive of activity. Breakfast was winding down to an end. Students began drifting off to their first class of the late spring day. The foreign students staying at the school that year for the Triwizard Tournament milled about, sometimes mixing with the host school's students. Teachers prepped their rooms for the long day ahead. Outside centuries old leaded windows the sun shone brightly in a clear azure backdrop. The Forbidden Forest and sloping lawn composing the school grounds flushed with healthy green growth.

In a way it was like Kurama never left. Familiar scents, sights, and sounds enveloped his senses in an almost soothing manner. It distracted him from the small feeling of guilt over leaving his recovering mother's side though it was her who insisted upon it. With the Black family home renovated there really wasn't much reason for him to stay. Sirius would be there for her and Remus would undoubtedly checkup on them. But that didn't make him feel any less guilty. Kurama shook it away and went off to class. Friendly faces greeted him as he passed. Few stopped to welcome him back. Apparently news of his mother's illness had spread around. Eventually he made it to the Charms classroom. Many of his classmates were waiting outside for Professor Flitwick to arrive.

"Shuichi!"

That was all the warning he got before a bushy brown blur slammed into him. Air whooshed out of his lungs from the force. He felt arms wrap around his middle tightly as though he was a fly trying to escape a spider's web. Through the blind of thick hair he saw Ron and Neville grinning at him. Hermione pulled away, big brown eyes shinning with unshed tears.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry about your mother! That was horrible! How's she doing? Is she better now?" the normally articulate girl rambled on. Shuichi blinked at the outburst.

"Hermione, do you really think he'd be here if she wasn't?" Ron asked. Hermione turned to him, eyes flashing.

"She's just fine." Shuichi injected to prevent a fight from breaking out. "Apparently our house was built with toxic materials and a hole in the air ducts caused the toxins to circulate into the house. It was a little touch and go for a while but she recovered. Right now she's staying with Sirius black. They're old friends."

Hermione sighed with relief. Ron and Neville gave the two confused looks. Luckily the diminutive teacher showed up before Shuichi had to explain to the two of them what air ducts were. Taking up a spot near the back with his friends he comfortably moved back into the school environment. Today was quite laidback as the class was practicing the Banishing Charm, the opposite of the Summoning Charm learned earlier that year. Shuichi was surprised at how slowly the courses were moving along this year. He didn't think that the tournament would impede the classes that much.

Each student was given a pillow to practice the Banishing Charm. Ideally the student first summon it from across the relatively small room then attempt to send it back. Naturally, the students had ideas of their own. It didn't take long for the class to reduce to a big pillow fight. The soft white pillows became cushy missiles. Downy feathers fell life snow. Shrieks of laughter filled the air. Poor Flitwick got knocked off his stack of books by a stray pillow and wisely stayed down. They should've stopped but everyone was having too much fun. Even Hermione. Class really shouldn't be so fun.

Thankfully for Professor Flitwick the bell tolled about an hour later, signaling the end of the first class. The feather war stopped as the students filed out the door. A few stayed behind to help put the room back together as a sort of penance. Shuichi, Ron, Hermione, and Neville strode along the crowded halls staggering with their mirth. An odd vibration in the pocket of the pants he wore beneath his robes pulled Shuichi back to earth. Other than his wand there was one object that would do that. He could only hope that it wouldn't cause him to miss too much of Transfiguration, McGonagall wasn't very lenient.

Telling his comrades that he had to take care of business he headed towards the boy's restroom. Finding an empty hall he dodged into one of the disserted classrooms. Ignoring the years of dust tickling his nose Kurama pulled out his wand effectively locking and silencing the room. Confidant that he wouldn't be disturbed, the _yoko_ pulled out the communicator Koenma had given him upon his release from the _Reikai_ prison. The deceptively young prince appeared on the screen.

"_I'm sorry for the interruption but I've got some bad news."_ the prince said. His body was tense.

"How bad?" Kurama asked.

"_I've been looking into the situation with Voldemort since you've brought it to my attention."_ Koenma explained._ "Quite frankly I thought the man dead. But somehow he's alive, becoming a sort of parasite that lives off others till their bodies just can't take the strain anymore. What ever Dark magic he practiced has made him no longer ningen. It appears that he seeks to restore his former power and regain his own body. And the Triwizard Tournament is giving him the perfect moment. I don't know how he plans on going about this but if that impersonating teacher is one of his men it must have something to do with the tournament. You and Hiei need to stop it somehow. The last time Voldemort was in power he brought over a number of yokai that reeked havoc on the Ningenkai."_

"I understand."

"_I'm counting on you Kurama."_

The screen went black. Kurama stared at it for a moment before taking down the silencing charm on the room and unlocking the door. Outside the halls only had a few straggling students rushing along. By some stroke of luck he slid into the Transfiguration classroom before the bell chimed once more. As he took a seat next to Neville he couldn't help but sigh.

'_Just my luck.'_

xXx

It was late afternoon. Classes were over for the day leaving students free to do as they pleased. Some did their homework, others hung out with friends. Ron, Neville, and Hermione spent a good few hours filling their friend in on what he missed. Hagrid stood up against the mayhem the Daily Prophet let loose by revealing his heritage with Dumbledore, Headmistress of Beauxbatons Madame Maxine, and the Champions as backup. The Second Task was to rescue someone from the Black Lake within an hour which Cedric Diggory won. They would've talked on and on but Kurama was on a mission. He needed information and there was really only one person who would know or even discuss it freely.

Albus Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon spectacles with a somber face. His blue eyes didn't twinkle for once. The _yoko_ wanted to squirm in the comfortable armchair he sat in from the intense look. He wasn't entirely sure if Koenma would approve of turning to the Headmaster but seeing as he was one of the few who knew the Dark Lord he didn't have much choice. Besides, he had a school full of children he had to protect.

"I'm afraid I don't know the specifics of Dark magic but I know enough to guess at what kind Voldemort would try." Dumbledore explained. "It's ancient magic. Barbaric. Blood magic. Not many know of its existence yet it was one of the first to be practiced."

"So he'll need blood?" the _yoko_ guessed.

"Not just anyone's blood. The blood of an enemy. An enemy's blood would be swirling with negative energies such as loathing and hate. It is these energies that fuel Dark magic. I suspect he tried to drag you into the tournament to get at you but the safety measure I put in place prevented that from happening. Now he'll likely settle for one of the Champions. It's his way of getting back at me. He knows how much I care for children."

"Is there someway to stop the tournament then?" Kurama inquired.

"It wouldn't matter if we stop the tournament, he'll just go after someone else. Or he'll simply have the imposter Moody bring you to him. By letting things go on we have a chance of pinpointing Voldemort's location and not only stop him but his Death Eaters." Kurama leapt out of the chair and began to pace about the Headmaster's office.

"But that would still give him the opportunity to regain his body" he reasoned. "And what if he escapes? It would be war. That's an outcome that my superior would very much like to avoid. There's enough on his plate without deranged lunatics and ravenous _yokai_ adding to it."

"I'm aware of that but what else is there? At least we would be able to fight against him before he has a chance to regroup."

Kurama stormed out. People jumped out of his way as he passed. He had no idea where he was going but at least he was doing something. His blood boiled. Outside the fresh air did little to sooth him. It was then that he knew where he was going. Brush and twigs rustled and snapped as he waded into the gloom of the Forbidden Forest. Hiei appeared before him, instinctively taking a defensive stance.

"Hiei, how fast are you?" the _yoko_ demanded more than asked.

"Why?" the _jaganshi_ shot back suspiciously.

Somehow that defiant comment sent him over the edge. He rushed at Hiei barehanded. Hiei readily matched him blow for blow. Birds took flight as the fight intensified. They danced around each other stepping all over the vegetation. _Yoki_ swirled about freely, clashing like their bodies. Suddenly Kurama tripped over a tree root brining Hiei crashing to the forest floor with him. For a moment they just laid their catching their breaths. The tension left Kurama as weariness set in leaving him considerably more calm than before.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Hiei said. Kurama laughed hollowly. Without prompt he explained the little task Koenma had given them. Hiei remained silent for a minute. "I see, you want me to track him down."

"No, I want you to track someone else." Kurama said. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"You have a plan."

"It's not much of a plan." the _yoko_ admitted.

"At least someone around here does! This conspiracy shit is really pissing me off!"

xXx

Omake

Draco sat, or rather, sulked at the Slytherin table. His housemates chatted around him oblivious to his mood. A few tables away a certain red haired green eyed boy was laughing with his friends. It looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Around him girls were sneaking glances at him before blushing and looking away. Others listened to him intently like they were entranced by his soft voice.

What was so great about him anyway. So what if he was smart? Brains didn't amount to much when you had money and others doing all the hard work for you. And what was it that made people find him handsome? His hair was too deep to be natural. There was nothing special about green eyes. The pale skin? That was a sign of someone who didn't get out much.

He was still angry as he made his way to Potions. Crabbe and Goyle had stayed behind to stuff their faces some more. Not many other people walked about. Hopefully that meant no one would bug him. That little thought was dashed as someone bumped into him. Draco's legs buckled. Without thinking he grabbed onto the robes of the one who bumped into him. He looked up to shout but the words died in his throat.

Shuichi Minamino stared back at him, face only inches away. Those almond shaped eyes gave him an exotic look. And was that herbal smell coming from him?

The young Malfoy suddenly shoved away from him, a light blush reddening his face.

"You think you're so high and mighty, don't you Minamino? Well, we'll see who's high and mighty!" With that he stormed away. Shuichi turned to his friends, confused.

"What was that about?"

Translations:

_Yoko_- demon fox

_Jaganshi_- one who wields a _jagan_ or third eye enhancing mental powers.

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningen_- human

_Ningenkai_- human world.

AN: Hope things aren't moving along too fast. My creative juices just haven't been flowing for me this week. Please review!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The night air was just cool enough to dispel the early summer heat. A section of the sloping school grounds sprouted hedges higher than either Hagrid or Madame Maxine. Wooden stands were assembled at one end where the leafy maze began. It was an hour before the Third Task started and already the seats were filling up. Among the students and teachers sat family members of the three Champions who came to witness their moment of glory firsthand. Excitement buzzed through the crowd. So far Victor Krum, the Durmstrang Champion, was in the lead followed closely by Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts with Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons trailing behind. But this time there will be no points issued. It was little more than a race to the finish line with the first across named the winner.

Kurama drifted about the scene, senses tuned to pick up on anything suspicious. A light trace of alcohol wafted across his nose out from the multitude of sweets and snacks spectators brought along. There were friendly faces all around chatting merrily with neighbors and companions. Nothing hinted at the darkness brewing just underneath. He watched from a distance as Moody hobbled out of the maze from placing the coveted Triwizard Cup at its center that would mark the end of not only the Third Task but Triwizard Tournament as well. That bizarre electric blue eye twirled about in its socket prompting the _yoko_ to look away, act casual. Out the corner of his eye he saw the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher drift over to the teacher's section of the stands to sit down.

The Third Task hadn't even started and he could already tell things weren't going to be easy. All he could do his hope the plan would work. Hiei would keep an eye on the Champions as they made their way through the maze. The moment one of them goes missing he'd use all his speed to reach the place the absent Champion was being taken for the Dark ritual. Once there the Champion was to be freed and any and all Death Eaters to be subdued. Meanwhile Kurama would keep an eye on the fake Moody in case he tried something. As faulty as it seemed it was the best plan the _yoko_ could come up with. There was the possibility of Hiei being overwhelmed by the enemy, the Champion dying, something happening to himself, or a mixture of the three. Not exactly good odds.

Slowly the stands filled to capacity as what appeared to be the rest of the school came to witness what they thought to be history in the making. The buzz of conversation was near deafening. Bodies jostled against his own while students sought out the best seats in the house. Then everyone was compelled to stand and give a roaring applause to the three Champions being lead along by their respective Heads of School. Neither of the three was moved by the standing ovation. Their faces were stony. It was obvious that the tournament had become personal for them. With not only their friends but family as well watching their every move they were hard pressed not to let them down. But it was that determination that may very well lead to their deaths.

Dumbledore stood before the crowd in midnight robes that made his long silvery beard and hair seem to glow. Light glinted off his half-moon spectacles effectively obscuring his eyes and emotions. As he gave a rousing speech the _yoko_ kept his emerald eyes trained on Mad-Eye. Kurama could see a spark of insanity gleam in that lone dark eye, the kind of insanity that was more likened to a mental disorder than anything evil. He felt unease curl at the bottom of his stomach. _Kami_ knew what someone of that mindset was capable of. With a resigned sigh he watched with his classmates as the Champions were sent into the dark maze according to their points. Victor, Cedric, and then Fleur disappeared into the gloom amongst cheers from their fans. He vaguely wondered if he'd seen any of them alive again.

xXx

The woods were practically pitch black. A stag moved warily through the undergrowth choking the forest floor. Up in the lush green canopy an owl hooted. Other than that he was totally alone. Lounging on a thick gnarled branch the _jaganshi_ appeared to be sleeping. Ruby eyes closed almost peacefully, black cloak tightened against the slight chill of the winds sweeping down the mountains, only the tale-tell glow of the _jagan_ hidden under the white strip of cloth on his forehead betrayed his alertness. In his mind's eye he could see the three so-called Champions cautiously make their way through the maze. All along the perimeter of the maze were senior wizards standing by in case one of them needed rescuing. Bizarre magical wildlife native to the _Ningenkai_ prowled about looking for a meal. Magical traps lurked out of sight waiting to be triggered. Whoever was in charge of the whole affair must hate children. There were things in that maze that would make most lesser _yokai_ think twice about entering. Why die for gold when you could live to see another day?

So far nothing suggested that someone was targeting one of the Champions. Then again nothing would. The Death Eaters would likely use more subtle magic than the ones in place for the Third Task to whisk the Champion away to their master. It would take the others quite some time to figure it out and by then it would be too late. The Dark Lord would rise once more to plunge the magical community into a living hell. But it wasn't like Hiei cared about any of that. No. He was just being a good _yokai_, doing whatever Koenma desired. Not to mention Kurama seemed to have a foothold in all of this. And it would be a shame for the _yoko_ to have all the fun.

His eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion. In his mind's eye he could clearly see Victor duke it out with a giant spider while Fleur was caught up in a magical trap consisting of a ring of flames. Cedric on the other hand was running along unimpeded and much further ahead. Was he the target? Ignoring the other two Hiei concentrated on Cedric. Indeed the teen was traversing the maze with little interruption. It could be that the imposter changed things up a bit while he placed the Triwizard Cup at the finish line to single out the Hogwarts Champion. Hiei silently cursed himself for not keeping an eye on the man beforehand.

Suddenly Cedric made it to the center of the maze. The Triwizard Cup sat innocently enough on a pedestal in the middle of the clearing. Slowly he made his way towards it, savoring the moment. Then he touched it. Grey eyes widened before disappearing. With the power of the _jagan_ Hiei tracked him as he was pulled through subspace and popped out into some unkempt cemetery in northern England. Ruby eyes snapped open. Without prompt he dashed through the trees. Birds burst from the treetops, startled from their slumber at his passing. The landscape became little more than a dark green blur. Though he moved faster than was humanly possible it felt as if he was going at a snail's pace. That dark, negative part of his mind dangled the possibility of failure in front of him like a carrot. Failure. The word alone was enough to ignite his blood. _Yoki_ seeped forth unconsciously, adding to his speed.

After what seemed like hours to the _jaganshi_ he was slowing down then stopping just before a rusting iron fence that did little to keep the local wildlife from digging around. Ivy crawled all over like the grasping hands of the dead buried below. Headstones of all manner of shapes and sizes lined up in semi-strait rows. Some of the names and dates were worn by the elements. Only a few were decorated with flowers. Carefully Hiei stalked about for the missing teen. It didn't take long since the graveyard was relatively small. By the only mausoleum in the place he spotted an enormous cauldron boiling over a what could have served as a campfire. By the firelight he could make out the scared, confused face of Cedric Diggory tied to a large headstone and silenced with a gag watching a short hooded figure standing next to the cauldron.

The figure was muttering something under his breath as he reached inside his black robes for a knife reminiscent of a fang. A scream shattered the night followed by the sickening plop of a severed limb falling into the mysterious concoction brewing under the moonlight. Whoever it was must be mad to cop off his own arm. The man whimpered, clutching his bloody stump with his remaining arm. Then he straitened and turned to the bound teen. Cedric looked ready to piss himself as that hastily cleaned knife was poised to strike.

In a flash Hiei closed the distance between himself and the teen. He got there just as the blade bit into soft skin. Cedric screamed into his gag as the _jaganshi_ roughly freed him. The watery eyes of the Death Eater widened in fear and surprise. Hiei pushed the Hogwarts Champion away.

"Go." he told him. Cedric just sat there dumbly. Hiei glared at him. Slowly he unsheathed his sword, the sound of the blade's ringing echoed in the night. That got the teen up and running. He felt the pulse of _rei_ as whatever magic brought him here swept him away once more. Turing back to the Death Eater he saw as the man made a break for the cauldron. Hiei called up his _yoki_ and directed it as the fire. The man yelped as a wall of flames leapt up to consume the cauldron. In his surprise he let go of the knife. They both watched as velocity sent the cold blade dipped in blood spinning into the flames. Hiei made the inferno hotter, determined to incinerate everything to ash.

A strange energy rolled over him. It was uncomfortable like walking headlong into cobwebs. Suddenly the flames exploded. The Death Eater was swept off his feet by the power. Winds generated by the explosion put out the flames. In the middle of the charred earth stood a skeletal bone-white man. Silted eyes the color of freshly spilt blood stared at him. Flat nostrils flared. A long thin finger was pointed at him. Hiei's body went rigid as waves of pain washed over him. Fury at the blatant attempt at subjugation brought his _yoki_ to the surface. With the _jagan_ he threw off the spell. Bloody eyes narrowed. The Death Eater abruptly shoved something into his master's hands. Using his speed the _jaganshi_ launched himself at Voldemort, sword at the ready. A barrier slammed into him. He recovered in a split second and avoided the streak of red sent his way. Voldemort gave him a deranged smile. Grabbing his servant's good arm he pushed the tip of his wand into the flesh of his forearm. Hiei felt multiple _rei_ homing in. His fist clenched.

'_Don't push your luck.'_ Kurama had told him. _'The minute anything goes wrong you hightail it back here.'_

'_Why?'_ the _jaganshi_ snorted. _'Don't think I could handle a few ningens?'_

'_I just don't want anything to happen to you.'_ he smiled back.

With a frustrated roar and a burst of _yoki_ he ran, letting the flames of his anger catch the surrounding greenery on fire.

xXx

Nervous chatter rippled through the stands. It had been nearly an hour since the Third Task had started. Victor Krum threw in the towel after getting poisoned by some creature with huge fangs and Fleur Delacour was found unconscious in one of the magical traps. But Cedric Diggory was nowhere to be seen. Everyone was getting worried. Dumbledore assured the crowd that the Hogwarts Champion would be found in due time and had promptly sent the teachers out to comb the maze. Kurama's eyes were virtually pinned on Moody who just sat there unfazed. A startled oath and loud thump drew his attention to the maze entrance. Cedric was laying in a heap with his hands clutching desperately at the Triwizard Cup. There was a moment of stunned silence before the crowd burst into applause. Shakily Cedric got to his feet and waved his arms. The _yoko_ spotted a long thin cut on his arm. His stomach twisted uncomfortably.

'_Where's Hiei?'_

He turned back to Moody but the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was gone.

'_Shimatta!'_

As nonchalantly as possible he wormed his way off the stands and into the castle. It was eerily quiet with the entire school outside on the grounds. Taking a deep breath he sifted through the myriad of scents looking for the unique stench of the imposter. Before he knew it, he was flown to the base of a nearby statue. A sharp pain bloomed in his chest. His limbs didn't seem to cooperate with him as he floundered to get back on his feet. Roughly twined rope snaked around him and tightened like a constrictor. Arms grabbed at him. All he could do was concentrate on breathing as he was hauled along. His head swam with the restricted flow of oxygen. Blessedly he was soon set down on a chair. Gulping air he looked up to come face to face with Alastor Moody.

"Nosey brat. No wonder the Dark Lord wants you gone." the imposter growled out in Moody's rough voice.

"Sound's like someone has a superiority complex." He received a stinging slap in reply.

"You should treat your betters with respect!"

Using his innate demonic strength Kurama ripped through the rope binding him. Moody only had time to jerk back before the _yoko_ jumped into him. They went down to the stony floor with a grunt, Kurama coming out on top. While one hand kept the imposter's arms down the other rained blows on the face and chest. The body underneath squirmed about. Kurama kneed him in the groin and was rewarded with a pained groan. Abruptly the door to the empty room burst open. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape stood in the doorway with wands out. Kurama rolled off Moody and out of the crosshairs. It took a moment for Moody to get his bearings. Upon seeing the three teachers he began to laugh madly.

"Minerva," Dumbledore began, "why don't you take Mr. Minamino up to the Hospital Wing?"

The _yoko_ was incensed. Previous years when he interfered he did so thinking that perhaps the Headmaster wasn't aware of the situation or he simply had other matters requiring his attention. But this just threw that little theory out the window. No, it appeared that Dumbledore simply misjudged or mishandled the situation. He could understand being busy but this blatant ignoramus behavior was inexcusable.

"No need." Kurama replied icily. "I can take myself there."

Ignoring the shocked faces of Snape and McGonagall he stalked out of the room and down the hall towards the Hospital Wing. The nerve! He may be a lot of things but he sure as hell wasn't weak and helpless. Yes his mother coddled him from time to time but such motherly care and affection was something he indulged in, having been denied it for so long. To have someone you barely know imply you to be inferior than they are…Kurama sighed and slowed down a little. He needed to keep his head. Yes he was a renowned _yokai_, yes he was strong, but his body was still that of a teenager's. It would probably take a few more years until his _yoki_ made it fully inhuman, an understandably slow and delicate process. And in _ningen_ society younger generations were often seen as ignorant and uneducated in the cold hard facts of life. Undoubtedly other situations will arise where his opinion would be disregarded due to his youthful appearance.

Only Cedric and his parents occupied the Hospital Wing, the curtains drawn around the coat to give them some privacy. Upon seeing his disheveled appearance Madame Pomfrey immediately sat him on an empty cot. He didn't even have to explain himself. The wrinkled robes, messy hair, and the darkening bruise on his face from lading on the hard floor spoke volumes. After a little poking and prodding she shook her head.

"I'm afraid you've cracked a rib or two dear." she said in a soft kindly manner. "I have a potion that'll fix it up but it'll take a while for your body to absorb it. Best spend the night here, just in case."

Kurama simply nodded. He was too fed up with everything to argue with the woman. She gave him a dose of the potion and some bedclothes. The cot was firm and the sheets crisp. Finding a comfortable position he closed his eyes…He must've fallen asleep because the next thing he knew was the door to the dark Hospital Wing slamming open and shadowy figures marching in, hissing heated arguments at each other. It took him a minute to recognize who they were and understand what they were arguing about.

"Cornelius, see reason." Dumbledore said with a tone of aggravation. "The Dark Lord-"

"Is dead!" the Minister of Magic shot back.

"Then how do you explain Mr. Diggory's kidnapping?" McGonagall demanded.

"Just because he was kidnapped by some lunatic doesn't mean that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has somehow returned from the dead!" Fudge insisted.

"The Dark Mark appearing at the World Cup, Moody getting incarcerated by a Death Eater who impersonated him for nearly a year…what more do you need?" Snape drawled.

"Concrete evidence! Unless I myself see him in the flesh I won't put the public in a panic over some paranoid-"

"Paranoid!" McGonagall exclaimed. Madame Pomfrey bustled out of her office.

"Out! All of you! This is an infirmary!" she hissed.

"How dare you?" Fudge said, appalled that someone would talk to him in such a manner.

Kurama sighed and rolled over. Perhaps a small part of him was glad that Dumbledore was getting a hard time from the Minister but at that moment he just wanted some peace and quiet. He closed his eyes once more.

"_Kurama."_

The _yoko_ opened his eyes again but instead of seeing the Hospital Wing he found himself in Koenma's office in the _Reikai_. He groaned.

"_I'm not going to get any sleep tonight, am I?"_ he asked he prince.

"_Now I wouldn't say that."_ Koenma replied. _"I just thought I'd inform you that Hiei failed in preventing Voldemort's ritual."_ Kurama's stomach clenched uncomfortably.

"_Is Hiei…"_ Kurama trailed off, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"_Hiei's just fine."_ Kurama let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _"He tired to take Voldemort down on his own but he proved to be no pushover. I'm afraid that we'll be getting quite a few cases on our hands concerning him pretty soon."_

"_Gomenasai."_ Koenma waved it off.

"_It's not your fault. No one's perfect. Besides, when ningens are involved things often become more complicated then they have to be. And a little cooperation from our dear Minister and Headmaster wouldn't hurt things. I may windup dragging those two to my office for a little chat."_

"_I'd say that I would like to sit in on that little meeting but I can't. Not unless I can somehow regain my yokai form."_ Kurama remarked. Koenma looked thoughtful.

"_A little scare tactics does go a long way. I think I may know someone who'll help you out…"_

xXx

The last few weeks of the school year was hectic. With Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge, two of the most influential people in the magical community, at odds with each other no one knew who to believe. Was Dumbledore right? Had Voldemort returned? Or was Fudge right and the Headmaster was being overly paranoid? It didn't take long for the Daily Prophet to start portraying the Headmaster of Hogwarts as an insane old man. Parents who took the newspaper seriously ate it all up and started distancing their children from Dumbledore. The students did the smart thing for once and kept their heads down…

…mostly.

A few notable Slytherins were seen looking a tad too chummy for all the turmoil going on. They were perhaps some of the few that were taking things lightly, other that the Weasley twins who were using their pranking skills to lighten things up. Draco Malfoy especially. It was almost like his disgraced father had gotten a promotion with the way he strutted about. More than a few students became suspicious.

So it was with great relief that Kurama boarded the Hogwarts Express to head home for the summer. Tora sat on his lap happily getting his thick ginger fur brushed. Ron and Neville played Wizard's Chess while Hermione read silently fuming over the Ministry's insolent behavior. No one broached the subject of the Dark Lord's return knowing that it would send the brainy girl over the edge. As the train started to slow down as it entered King's Cross Station, Kurama leapt up, gathered his things, and shoved his reluctant feline into his pet carrier. With an energetic farewell to his friends he made a beeline to a very healthy looking Shiori who was waiting with Sirius. She gave him a squeezing hug.

"How was school?" she asked.

"Busy." he groaned.

xXx

Omake

Hiei sat on a tree root in the Forbidden Forest looking quite uncomfortable. Kurama sat next to him. They were both silent, neither knowing what to say. A late afternoon breeze swept through the large trees. Birds sang happily from their perches. Somewhere a woodpecker chiseled away at a log.

"So…you're all right?" Kurama finally asked, plucking at some weeds by his feet.

"_Hai_." Hiei grunted.

"No injuries?" the _yoko_ persisted.

"You see any?" the _jaganshi_ remarked.

"Is it wrong to be a little concerned?" Kurama demanded in a slightly putout tone.

"It's just too fucking weird."

"How?"

"It just is!" Hiei exclaimed. Green almond shaped eyes narrowed.

"Are you homophobic?"

"_Iie_!" Hiei bristled. Kurama scooted closer to his fiery friend. Hiei glared at him. He moved closer. Soon their faces were inches apart until…

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Homophobe." Kurama smirked.

"Asshole!"

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- demon fox

_Jagan_- third eye that grants enhanced mental powers to its wielder.

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses a _jagan_.

_Rei_- human energy

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningen_- human

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Kami_- god

_Shimatta_- damn it.

_Gomenasai_- I'm sorry.

_Hai_- yes

_Iie_- no

AN: A nice long chapter for you guys. Hope it meets expectations. I know quite a few of you were looking forward to this. Please Review!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Genkai was perhaps one of the most infamous bounty hunters around. Just about every _yokai_ knew her name. Though aging she proved her strength time and again when ambitious, and arguably stupid, _yokai_ try to take her life and make a name for themselves. Considered a master of martial arts, _ningens_ across the _Ningenkai_ flocked to her for training or advice. That Koenma recommended her to Kurama spoke volumes but he just hoped that she wasn't one of those religious fanatics that thought all _yokai_ should be killed for the sake of all that was good in the world. It had been a trick to convince Shiori to let him leave the Black family home at all for he once again neglected to inform her of the danger he put himself in but she was more upset with the Headmaster when the _yoko_ 'accidentally' said he knew about it all for months. She relented when he told her it was for the sole purpose of strengthening his control over his powers but insisted that Hiei came with him. Safety in numbers and all.

She lived in a secluded mountainous area of Japan where the encroachment of urban sprawl was virtually nonexistent. Luckily there was a portal just beyond her property boundaries otherwise it would've been a long ride on a crowded train, something which Kurama was certain would drive his reclusive _jaganshi_ friend up the wall. The first thing they saw was a long old staircase from days gone by stretching on up a thickly wooded incline and out of sight. Then they noticed the absolute lack of humanity. In a way it was eerie. So many birds sang in the trees that the sound was almost deafening. There wasn't even the slightest hint of pollution in the crisp mountain air. It was the kind of place one only saw on TV or read in books.

"You know, this is the perfect place to kill someone and hide the evidence." Hiei commented in a casual tone. Kurama stared at him.

"You really shouldn't watch those crime shows. You're pessimistic enough as it is."

Climbing the stairs took a while. At one point it was like they were going up the wrong way on an escalator and not really moving anywhere. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurama could see Hiei's tense body. So he wasn't the only one who thought giving a world-renowned _yokai_ slayer a surprise visit was a bad idea. Well, there always was plan b…run for their lives.

As though to confirm their worst fears, an agonized scream shattered the calm of the forest making the two friends stop in their tracks. Birds burst from the trees in a startled flurry of feathers. Hiei gave him an 'I told you so' look. Kurama merely pushed him along. Slowly an old temple came into view. Like most temples in Japan it was made of inexpensive organic building materials, like timber and plaster, surrounded by a wall for no real purpose. A pair of weathered maple slabs hung open to admit gests. Inside the walls a small garden of low growing trees and shrubbery spread across the grounds only to be interrupted by gravel walkways. It was all very Zen to sooth nerves. If it wasn't for that swirling of undeniable power then Kurama and Hiei might have relaxed. Too bad that _yokai_ were notoriously distrusting of strangers and nearly constantly paranoid. Better safe than sorry.

"What'd you want?" a demanding voice asked. Looking over Kurama saw a small elderly woman stalk towards them. Her pink hair was grey from age framing a wrinkled face with hard cold brown eyes glaring out. She wore loose silken garments and pliable lace-less shoes, the typical outfit of martial artists worldwide. The _yoko_ did the sensible thing and bowed formally to her.

"_Konnichiwa_. I'm _Yoko_ Kurama. Koenma-_sama_ sent me here to-"

"Help you regain your _yokai_ form?" Genkai interjected. "Yes I know. He wasn't kidding when he said you were polite. Then I assume the little ray of sunshine over there is _Jaganshi_ Hiei?" Hiei glared wordlessly at her. "Well, follow me. No need to get sunburns while we're at it. And ignore any screaming you hear. My dumb ass apprentice is training." Kurama blinked in surprise.

"I wasn't aware you had an apprentice. If you wish, I could come back at another time." he suggested. Genkai waved it off.

"_Iie_. He's lazy. I'm still amazed that street punk Urameshi Yusuke became by apprentice."

"Yusuke?" the _yoko_ blurted out in surprise. He hadn't hear of or seen the teenage detective for months. Koenma must've felt it necessary to have him properly trained to fight the various _yokai_ he'll have to deal with.

"Know him?" the elderly woman asked.

"We've met." Hiei replied in a drawl tone.

Dutifully they followed her inside to the _shoin_ after they respectfully took off their shoes and placed them on the _engawa_. It was a dark and windowless room made darker by the wood panels adorning the walls. Columns as thick as a man stretched to hold up the ceiling crisscrossed by thin beams. The only thing decorating the sparse room was a fierce looking gold leafed Buddha that was almost as big as the wall it sat in front of. An enormous brazier sat on his crossed legs. Genkai knelt down onto the bare wooden floor. Kurama followed suit. Hiei brazenly sat, leaning against one of the pillars but Genkai couldn't seem to care less.

"Now," the martial artist began, "if you're as smart as you are polite then you know how potentially dangerous this could be. That body of yours, as inhuman as it is, may not be able to handle all the _yoki_ you'll generate in the process. But your mastery over shifting from _ningen_ to _yoko_ lessens this. I'll tell you up front that this will not be easy. By the time I'm through with you, you'll be all kinds of sore and exhausted. Are you sure you still want to do this?"

"_Hai_." Kurama answered. Genkai graced him with an approving smirk.

"Very well. It's fairly straightforward. Basically you're balancing yourself between the _ningen_ and the _yoko_ forms. I want you to transform slowly into a _yoko_ and when I say stop, you sure as hell will hold it unless I say otherwise. That should force your subconscious to remember your _yokai_ form."

Kurama closed his bright green eyes. Slowly he brought his _yoki_ to the surface. The familiar stretching feeling in his muscles signaled that his body was changing. It was harder than he thought. His _yoki_ just wanted to rush out which would speed up the transformation in the process. Gritting his teeth he only allowed a little seep through at a time. Sweat trickled down his forehead from the effort.

"Stop." Genkai demanded.

With every ounce of self control he had in his body he held his _yoki_. He could feel it lash against his restraints, wanting to flood out. The stretching in his muscles became painful. Breathing became harder. His perception narrowed down to where he was only aware of his body. Bones ached. Joints throbbed. Fine miniscule hairs on his arms raised up like microscopic needles. Then it stopped. For several moments he just knelt there keeping his eyes closed. He felt fine, as if he wasn't just in pain as his body was being torn between two distinctly different shapes. Cautiously he opened his eyes.

Finely boned hands tipped with claws met his gaze. He could feel something flick on top of his head and behind him. His worn out jeans and plaid shirt were replaced with airy white robes that were little more than solidified _yoki_ that would resist minor assaults. Genkai looked pleased. Hiei looked surprised.

"Excellent." the elderly woman praised. "I admit that I didn't expect you to get it on the first try. But that just gives us more time to practice transforming. We'll concentrate on transforming from one form to another. That will make the transformations familiar, more easy, and faster." Hiei snorted.

"Well if was going to be this easy then why did we need to come here?" the _jaganshi_ asked in a slightly disrespectful tone.

"Just in case the _yoki_ threatened to tear him apart." Genkai answered. "You _yokai_, really. You're so accustomed to high levels of power that you become ignorant of the dangers it possess on bodies unaccustomed to it. Kurama was smart not to attempt this. That body of his is still new enough that excess _yoki_ could cause the cells to rupture. It wouldn't be a pretty sight."

"All the better to practice." Kurama said, voice darker and more animalistic. Genkai nodded.

"Then let's continue."

Somewhere outside another pained scream from Yusuke shattered the calm of the remote mountainside once more.

xXx

Something pulled him out of the blissful oblivion of unconsciousness. He rolled over, groaning in annoyance. His body ached slightly. Limbs felt as though they were made of lead. Eyelids could've acted as paperweights. But the annoyance persisted. It was a noise that grew in volume and repetition. With resignation an emerald eye cracked open. Eyes, one electric blue, one dark brown, stared back at him. Kurama bolted upright on the couch he had collapsed on in surprise, a growl bubbling up his throat. Others stood about in the living room as well. Some looked familiar. Others were total strangers. All stared at him. He felt distinctly outnumbered. Hiei was curled up on the windowsill behind him growling and cursing.

"Since when did this become a zoo?" Kurama asked dryly.

"Since animals came to live here." the real Alastor Moody replied in a distrustful tone. The _yoko_ gave the sheepish Headmaster of Hogwarts standing in the corner a hard look.

"For someone so brilliant, you sure lack common sense." he told Dumbledore.

"Quiet demon!" Moody ordered. "What business do you have here?"

"Business? I've been living here for the past-"

"Don't lie!" Moody pointed an accusing finger at him. "You are not Shuichi Minamino! Who exactly are you and what have you done with the boy?"

"Are you drunk or are you really that stupid?" Hiei asked scathingly.

"Maybe it would be best to wait until Shiori returns from shopping?" Sirius suggested, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"And give these rabid animals a chance to escape?" the ex-Auror exclaimed. "I won't stand for it!"

Moody pointed his wand at the two _yokai_. As exhausted as Kurama was from Genkai's training he wasn't any slower or weaker. In a single breath he transformed into a _yoko_ and bolted out of the room with Hiei on his tails. Small explosions and exclamations followed them. They thundered up the stairs as Moody hobbled around the corner. Pain bloomed in Kurama's side as something sharp sliced his flesh open. A conjured knife embedded itself into the wall with a hearty 'thunk'. He lost his footing in surprise and slid across the second floor landing into a decorative side table with a sharp yelp. While Mad-Eye struggled to get past the others trying to hold him back Kurama couldn't help but think how easy it would be to just kill the man. Why was he running from that decrepit creature for? He attacked him first. It was like the incident with that bounty hunter over fourteen years ago. But the bounty hunter was much stronger than himself and had attacked him as he bathed in a spring close to the ruins he was occupying. All he had to do was smash his head and-

"Don't you think about it Kurama."

He looked up in surprise. Standing next to him on the landing was Koenma. An older Koenma. The prince still wore those silk robes of his and had that baby blue pacifier in his mouth but looked to be at least twenty years old. Everyone froze.

"Who the hell-" Moody began.

"In the living room now." Koenma commanded. "All of you. Hiei, tend to Kurama and make sure he doesn't get…feisty."

As the ragtag group retreated to the living room the _jaganshi_ knelt next to his injured friend. Blood flowed freely from the gash on his side staining that beautiful silky silver coat red. He pressed his hand against the wound. Using his _yoki_ he melted the flesh close, cutting off blood flow and incinerating germs in the process. Kurama whined out of discomfort.

Wordlessly Hiei picked up the _yoko_ and carried him to his room. It was fairly large. An oversized bed dominated the floor leaving little room for the nightstand and wardrobe. Potted plants adorned every available surface. Carefully he placed Kurama on the forest green comforter. Gold eye stared at him plaintively, vulpine ears drooping to the sides of his head. With a sigh he sat on the bed next to him.

He liked Kurama. He was one of the best people he knew. But he seemed to be a magnet for trouble. Once he would've suggested that the _yoko_ just leave those ridiculous _ningens_ but he knew he wouldn't. And he could see why. They could be a nice, interesting people when they weren't complete ignorant assholes. Hiei blinked in surprise at his own thoughts. Since when did he think that way? He gave Kurama an accused look.

"This is all your fault."

Kurama gave him a hurt look. Guilt welled up inside the _jaganshi_, an emotion he wasn't used to feeling. He huffed and turned away from him.

'_Damn ningens making things more complicated than they have to be!'_

xXx

Omake

Yusuke grunted as he slowly rolled the large boulder up the steep rocky incline. Sweat rolled down his bare tan chest. Muscles undulated as they worked to move the resisting rock. His frayed jeans and holed sneakers were taking a beating. Ever since breakfast Genkai had set him with the mundane task threatening to refuse him any food until the boulder was at the top. He'd scoffed saying that it would be up there in no time…

…easier said than done.

Countless times his hands had slipped on the smooth surface causing it to roll back down the hill and him along with it. He cursed, punched it, but still went right back at it. But it was afternoon and his patience with the damn thing was wearing thin. Going without food since breakfast was hard. Especially for a still growing teen.

Yusuke suddenly froze as his sweaty grip on the boulder shifted dangerously.

'_Oh hell no!'_

He dug his fingers in, unintentionally causing cracks to form in the hard surface. Suddenly his feet slid over loose stones. Before he knew it he was once again rolling down the slope with the boulder. He screamed the entire way down landing on the grass hard enough to rattle his teeth. The boulder rolled past him with inches to spare comeing to a rest against one of the trees of the forest.

"Sadistic menopausal bitch!"

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Jaganshi_- one who weilds a _jagan_ or third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Ningen_- human

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Hai_- yes

_Iie_- no

_Konnichiwa_- hello

_-Sama_- lord

_Shoin_- drawing/study room meant for lectures within a temple.

_Engawa_- veranda that wraps around the building. Used to be called an _nure'en_.

AN: Sorry but it's just too easy to make Mad-Eye into a suspicious asshole. Anyway, hope you all like it. Next few chapters may be a tad boring with all the political intrigue. Please review!


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Koenma watched dispassionately as the group of _ningens_ marched into the living room. Curious glances were thrown his way. Dumbledore appeared genuinely confused with the whole situation. Moody looked ready to stir up even more trouble. The prince sat down in an ornate armchair by the cold fireplace with a sigh. Who knew _ningens_ could be so much trouble? Aimlessly he surveyed the room. What could've very well been the original blue paisley wallpaper and creamy piled carpet covered the bare bones of the ample space. Large dark ornate furniture took up what wall space was spared by the portraits looking on in interest. Blue velvet adorned the oversize armchairs and couch making it all very inviting. He had watched as the _yoko_ and his mother fixed up the place and couldn't help but applaud them on their work. They certainly had an eye for detail.

"So who the hell are you?" Moody demanded.

"I'm Prince Enma Jr. son of the exalted King Enma, Lord and Judge of the Dead." he answered promptly.

"What? You're death?" Moody cried out.

"Well, if you want to put it that way…"

"What brings you here your lordship?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Koenma replied sarcastically. "Maybe the fact that someone here just attacked a very valuable employee of mine."

"That thing works for you?" the ex-Auror inquired suspiciously.

"That thing saved your life, I'll have you know. Without his intervention that imposter would've very well killed you." Mad-Eye looked surprise. "Now, may I asked why you compromised my employee's safety?" Dumbledore blinked in surprise.

"'Compromised his safety?' All I did was inform my most trusted of his circumstances. They have a right to know who they're dealing with."

"And you thought that would go over well? Have you forgotten that your people make it a hobby to either enslave or eradicate whatever demon comes their way? They may be heartless but they still have feelings. Is it any wonder they despise you humans so much?"

There was a tense silence. Nervous shifted spread out through the room. Koenma rubbed his temples, feeling an impending headache coming on. This is the last thing he needed. There were many things needing his attention back in the _Reikai_. The whole mess of the illegal _yokai_ trade, souls that awaited judgment, and the fiasco with Voldemort just to name a few. And his own growing suspicions of his father and his cronies. More often than not the prince felt as though he was doing his father's job for him. Coupled with the restrictions that he didn't relinquish though his son was over seven hundred years-old, Koenma was practically drowning. Really, he could appreciate the need for a little r & r every now and again and even the need to set boundaries but this was just ridiculous.

"How do we know that demon won't try to do us in?" Moody spoke up. Koenma resisted the urge to hit his head against something. Hard.

"You're still alive aren't you?" the prince countered humorlessly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Koenma looked at him.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" Mad-Eye snapped. Koenma turned to Dumbledore.

"How many know that Shuichi Minamino is a demon and how much did you tell them?" The headmaster thought for a moment.

"Besides everyone in the room, the Weasley children and Hermione Granger. Friends of Shuichi Minamino. They were in attendance when I notified Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." he indicated to the plump redheaded woman and her tall thin husband. "All I got out was the fact that he was a demon before Alastor here insisted on seeing the boy himself."

"And you didn't tell them anything else? Anything at all?" Koenma inquired.

"Well, no…" Dumbledore trialed off uncertainly.

"Know What?" Moody repeated.

Suddenly the front door swung open. There was a thunk of bags hitting the floor followed by hurried footsteps. Shiori Minamino came skidding into view. Her eyes flicked to the pool of blood congealing on the landing to the group gathered in the living room before coming to rest on the Headmaster. The spells coloring her hair and eyes brown fell. Vases and mirrors rattled as her _rei_ crackled about in anger. Without warning she marched up and grabbed a fist full of Dumbledore's midnight blue robes.

"What did you do to my son?" she shouted. Dumbledore paled.

"Now Shiori, it was an accident." he told her.

There was a resounding slap. The Headmaster's head snapped to the side. Someone gasped. Shiori glare furiously at him, tears in her eyes.

"How could you? I trusted you! I trusted you to keep him safe and keep our secret! And this is what you do? Year after year you did nothing! Do you not care? Is that it?"

Snape stepped forward and pulled her into his chest. She just about collapsed against him, muffling her cries into his black robes. No one spoke. Dumbledore rubbed his stinging cheek looking aggrieved.

xXx

Kurama laid on his bed dejectedly. His vulpine ears easily picked up the conversation downstairs as well as his mother's crying. Golden eyes stared ahead sightlessly at the bedroom door. Hiei sat next to him facing the single window clearly angry at him. The melted flesh where the knife wound once was twinged dully indicating some slight muscle damage that the _yoko_ couldn't bring himself to care about. Only one thought swirled in his mind. He made his mother cry.

He keenly remembered the simpler days where it was just him and Shiori. Back then he was unsure of himself. The tentative peace he found surely couldn't last. Nothing ever did. As did the seasons his luck would change and he would once again be fighting tooth and claw for survival in a world that scorned him. But despite it all he indulged himself in the simple pleasures he never experienced before. A mother's love, a warm bed, three square meals a day, walking about freely without fear of attack, enjoying life in general…then his mother got sick, quit her job, and was now stuck between a rock and a hard place. Kurama gladly handed her his paycheck every month feeling as though he were paying her back some how for all the love and affection she gave him. However that didn't hide the fact that they were relying on the generosity of others until they could get their stuff together, something that would become harder and harder to do with Voldemort back in power. Shiori deserved better. Much better.

With a slight whine he stood up. Hiei didn't even twitch as he limped out the room and down the stairs. The coppery tang of blood was as thick in the air as it was on the floor, smothering all other scents. Slowly Kurama took the stairs one at a time. Kreacher glared at him quietly as the House-Elf pulled out cleaning supplies from the hall closet to mop up his blood. Once on the ground level he paused to rest. The _yoko_ must've been even more tired than he thought.

"I don't get it." he heard Moody growl. "What makes this demon so special that you care about him so much?"

"You wouldn't understand." Koenma replied for Shiori.

"Try me." Koenma sighed.

"Over fourteen years ago, the demon you now know as Shuichi Minamino was attacked by a bounty hunter." the prince explained. "Though he escaped the ambush he was severely wounded. During his flight he came across Shiori here who was pregnant. The child she carried was all but dead, killed by intense stress and only technically alive for it was still sustained by her body. He put himself within that body and months later Shiori gave birth to a healthy baby boy. She took the child into hiding with her so that he wouldn't face the same fate as her husband did. Over the years Shuichi, unused to loving care and attention, came to love Shiori as his own mother. When she fell ill he was devastated. Determined to save her he stole a very dangerous item and used it to save her. Normally that item would've taken his life but due to the fact that another employee of mine was willing to give his own life so that Shuichi could continue to live with his mother. The item wound up not taking any life, honoring the selfless act."

Kurama only half listened to the tale. He remembering telling the prince the same and more before being sentenced with Hiei for his albeit minor crime. Koenma was moved by it. He told the _yoko_ that there were few that would do the same. It must've been true judging from the silence that permeated the room. But part of him regretted not dying. In truth he felt like a coward for clinging to life, using that poor sweet woman to do so. Now she was paying the price for having a _yokai_ as a son. She was getting singled out, judged by her peers, and living in uncertainty. He didn't deserve to live, let alone with her.

With a huff he stood back up and padded towards the door. Things would probably be much better for Shiori if he just left. Without him around she might be able to find someone who'd treat her and take care of her like she deserved. His four silky tails usually held so proudly now dragged along the floor as he neared the door.

"He was willing to die for her?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes. And willing to leave apparently." Kurama froze. "Come in here you."

Hesitantly he obeyed. The living room was a scant foot away from the front door meaning an easy escape route incase things got ugly again. Cautiously he poked his head into the living room. Dozens of eyes flicked over to him causing his hackles to rise. Only Moody looked at him with hostility. He kept his golden eyes fixed on the ex-Auror as he made his way to his mother, positioning his body in front of her protectively. Shiori knelt down next to him and held him tight. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes. Kurama whined in concern while licking the salty moisture from her pale face.

"Leave? What for?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Aside from the rude awakening, he's got it into his mind that things might be better for Shiori if he wasn't around." the prince supplied.

"Oh Shuichi," Shiori sighed, "that wouldn't make things better. I would miss you too much."

"Well then…" Koenma stood up abruptly. "If anyone doesn't have anymore complaints," his warm brown eyes looked pointedly at Moody, "I'll take my leave. See you later Shuichi."

Koenma turned on his heel and simply vanished into thin air. Slowly, one by one, the members of the Order of the Phoenix filled out into the crisp night air muttering apologies to Shiori as they went. Dumbledore left quietly looking upset with himself and deep in thought. Severus Snape lagged behind until only Remus and Sirius remained. He approached his old friend. Kneeling down next to her he extracted his wand from his robes and with a light tap healed the melted flesh on the _yoko's_ side.

"If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call me." he told her. Shiori gave him a quick hug and watery smile.

"Thanks Severus."

Snape straitened himself and with a nod to the werewolf and Animagus stalked out into the night, closing the door behind him.

"Why don't you go clean yourself up while I fix up dinner?" Shiori suggested to her vulpine son. He licked her face in affirmation before trotting up stairs.

Transforming back into his _ningen_ form left Kurama exhausted. While the shower water warmed up he examined what was left of his clothes. The jeans didn't have a single rip or drop of blood. His plaid shirt however was torn and practically soaking in blood. He simply shrugged out of it, he didn't care much for that shirt anyway. It felt good to wash off the dirt and grime collected on his body from the exertions of the day. Scalding hot water battered against his weary body working out the kinks in his muscles. Feeling refreshed, not to mention tons better than he did a few minutes ago, Kurama walked into his room wearing noting but a towel around his waist. To his surprise Hiei still sat on the bed staring out the now dark window. It was as if the _jaganshi_ hadn't moved a muscle. Kurama frowned.

"Hiei?"

He didn't respond. Slowly Kurama walked around and looked out the window himself. There was nothing out there but darkness. Sighing, the _yoko_ closed the drapes.

"What's wrong Hiei? Was it something I did?"

At last ruby eyes looked at him with an intense expression on his youthful face.

"I'm…changing." Hiei confessed. "I think differently now then what I used to. Why?" Kurama took a breath, not realizing that he was holding his breath.

"I dunno. Is it really so bad?"

Hiei finally stood up from the bed. For a moment their eyes locked. That moment seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Kurama detected a change in the _jaganshi's_ scent. It was thicker, headier, like burning incense. Then Hiei turned away and left the room so the _yoko_ could change. Kurama blinked.

'_What just happened?'_

xXx

Kurama was browsing the library for something to read, having nothing else better to do, when he hear a great ruckus coming from the foyer. Curious he went to see what was happening. Maybe Sirius got stuck under the couch while in his Animagus form again or Kreacher broke another vase whilst dusting. He got as far as halfway down the flight of stairs when he got tackled by two blurs, one red and one brown. By some stroke of luck he didn't fall over. Next thing he knew Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were talking his ears off. At the base of the steps Ron, Fred, and George Weasley were grinning madly up at him. He looked to his mother who was helping Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with the bags.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shuichi! I forgot to tell you!' she said.

"Tell me what?" he asked dazedly.

"With the state of affairs I thought it would be better if the Weasleys stayed with us." By 'state of affairs' he figured she meant the fact that Voldemort was on the loose and that the Order of the Phoenix was using the Black family home as headquarters. It made sense.

"Need any help?"

"That would be wonderful!" Shiori grunted as she wrestled with a particularly stubborn trunk.

After a few trips up the stairs and a near miss they got the suitcases to the second floor. Then they went over the sleeping arraignments. With so many people sleeping under one roof a few would have to share rooms. Immediately the _yoko_ offered to bunk with the decidedly absent _jaganshi_. Fred and George wanted to share being twins and all. Ginny and Hermione also wanted to room together. That left a considerably happy Ron with a room all to himself. Shuichi went and moved his things to the third story room Hiei occupied while the others got settled in.

It was a spacious room. Two full sized beds and two wardrobes fit in nicely. A single nightstand separated the bed. Hiei lounged on the bed closest to the windows glancing suspiciously at the door. Kurama ignored him as he moved in. So what if he was intruding? So what if he was being a little rude? The _jaganshi's_ recent bizarre behavior irked him slightly. From the way Hiei talked he made it sound like it was his fault that his view points were changing. Personally the _yoko_ thought it was a good thing. Perhaps it would help the uptight _yokai_ loosen up. A loud crash from downstairs made him wince.

'_This is going to be a long summer.'_

xXx

Omake

Hiei sat on the sunny window ledge drowsing lightly. Nearby Kurama was finishing up the last of his summer homework. It was quiet. Outside the traffic could be heard whizzing by through the window pane. Birds fluttered about looking for crumbs in the street. A dog barked a few houses down. Just the right amount of noise to lull one to sleep. Only Hiei couldn't fall into a deep sleep. Something kept bugging him. Something prevented him from that comforting darkness. He was hard-pressed to tell Kurama about it but he had a feeling that he'd just either tell him to deal with it or tease him relentlessly over it. Finally he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Kurama." he grunted.

"Hm?" the _yoko_ replied.

"What the hell is your cat doing on my lap?"

Kurama looked up from the textbook he was flipping through. Tora had sprawled himself across the _jaganshi's_ lap and from the apparent look of bliss on the felines face he wasn't inclined to move anytime soon. A grin tugged on Kurama's lips.

"Maybe he likes the sun or your body heat. Or maybe…"

Hiei growled.

"Maybe he loves you." Hiei glared at him and the foxy grin plastered on his face. The _jaganshi_ attempted to move the cat but it simply rolled over. "Aw, he's bonding with you!"

"Kurama!"

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one with a _jagan_, a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Ningen_- human

_Rei_- human energy

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead

AN: Well there you go. A little angst, a little fluff…I might wind up doing the Four Saint Beasts arc early. Merging two different timelines is a little tricky at times. Please review!


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Ring! Ring!

Kurama groaned as he buried his head further into the twisted mass of white sheets, blue comforter, and pillows. His mind fuzzy with sleep only registered the fact that he was warm and comfortable. Why move at all? But something tickled at his brain. Something that was important. He opened a bright green eye lazily. What was making all that noise? As his eyes landed on the communication device Koenma gave him reality seemed to crash down on him. Fumbling slightly in the morning gloom he grabbed the device and answered it.

"_Sorry for the wakeup call Kurama."_ Koenma greeted.

"No, it's fine. What is it?" Though he tried to sound wide awake the rough tone of the newly wakened in his voice betrayed him.

"_Our dear Minister and Headmaster are scheduled to meet with us next week. Dumbledore is coming around but he needs a kick in the pants to drive home the message. As for Fudge…"_ the prince trailed off with a sigh.

"Nothing less than cold hard facts would open his eyes." Kurama supplied.

"_Which is why I need you to come to the Reikai. There should be sufficient evidence in Records. The oni do a splendid job of recording. I'd do it myself but I have enough to do as it is."_

"I understand. I'll be there right after breakfast."

"_Take your time. The Records Department isn't going anywhere."_ He chuckled at his own joke as the screen went black.

Kurama flopped back onto the bed for a moment, staring about listlessly. The room was darkened by heavy drapes aided by slightly faded blue wallpaper and richly varnished wood. Hiei remained motionless on his bed. Tora stared at him tiredly from the pillow he commandeered from his master. His various plants also appeared to be asleep from the way the gloom made the deep healthy green foliage appear even an even deeper green. It was tempting to just slip back into blissful sleep but the faint noises drifting through the door prompted him to just get up. Indecisive he laid there. But the alluring smell of food crept in somehow and teased his nose. Finally rolling out of bed he stretched in a catlike manner. A few joints popped, having become stiff from staying in a single position too long. Kurama went to the window and threw the drapes open. Hiei growled as he attempted to hide in the darkness of his blankets from the bright morning sun.

"Rise and shine." the _yoko_ chirped in a disgustingly cheerful voice.

"Fuck you." was his muffled reply. Tora looked on with disinterest. As noisily as possible Kurama dressed. Drawers banged, feet pounded, and cheery humming all conspired to rouse the _jaganshi_ from bed. Hiei huffed as he slowly extracted himself from the blankets, giving up. In the kitchen both Shiori and Molly Weasley were cooking up breakfast. Ginny and Hermione were already at the table as Molly's husband Arthur magically rid his chin of the slight stubble growing there. The rest of the Weasleys apparently favored extra sleep over food.

One would think that having so many people live under one roof would be stressful but somehow having the Weasley's and Hermione there made things easier. Sirius was certainly happy that he wasn't going to be stuck alone in his parents house with only Kreacher for company. Not only did Molly and Arthur took to Shiori immediately but they didn't seem to care that their children were friends with a _yokai._ Even Hiei seemed to not mind the veritable strangers however he did make a habit of going elsewhere when he felt there were too many people in one room. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione didn't say anything about it though the _yoko_ had a feeling that they were told not to bring it up. The men would occasionally ask the two _yokai_ questions, some dumber than others. Shiori made a point of answering them herself. She didn't want Hiei or Kurama feel bombarded.

"Those three are still in bed?" Molly asked with a sigh. Being a mother to so many children wasn't easy.

"Look's like it." Shuichi replied, eyeing the eggs and bacon sizzling in greased hot skillets. Once breakfast was ready she marched up the stairs to rouse her sons. Mr. Weasley took a seat at the table with a copy of the Daily Prophet in hand. Upstairs Mrs. Weasley could be heard prying Ron, Fred, and George's eyelids open. Groaning and whining drifted into the kitchen as the three were herded in by their mother. Breakfast was a chorus of clinking dishes, yawning, and idle chatter among those alert enough to carry conversation.

"Hey dad, why are you dressed like that for?" Ron asked as he noticed the finely made russet robes he father was wearing.

"Inter-department meeting." Arthur replied. "The Minister of Magic likes the Heads of each department to get together every so often to air things out, address problems. Supposed to streamline things. Usually the meeting is reduced to finger pointing by the end. A few don't quite see eye to eye."

"Wait, does that mean you're going to see Percy?" Ron curled his nose. Arthur didn't notice it through the newspaper.

"Yep. Since Barty Crouch Senior had been murdered by that mad son of his Percy was named the new Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation as he knows the most about it, being Crouch's personal assistant and all."

"That prat probably jumped at the chance." Molly sighed.

"Really Ronald, what is with you and Percy? He's moved out, got a job…I don't see how he's bothering you?"

"He isn't doing anything about getting the word out that You-Know-Who's back!" he shouted in frustration.

"It's not his responsibility! He's got enough to worry about without putting his job in jeopardy!" Molly reasoned.

"We should get going now." Shuichi said. "We'll be home by dinner _okaasan_."

"Be safe." Shiori told him.

"Where are you going?" Ron demanded.

"Work." This time Hiei was the one dragging Kurama out the front door before another round of twenty questions started up. He gave the _jaganshi_ a quizzical look.

"What?" Hiei asked moodily.

Kurama was sorely tempted to ask what had crawled up his ass. The bouts of moodiness, the tendency to show up in whatever room the _yoko_ occupied, the odd looks…it was all getting old.

"Nothing."

xXx

When one thinks of the _Reikai_ one usually imagines tranquility and the souls of the dead waiting in an orderly line for judgment. But when Hiei and Kurama walked out of the Entrance Hall of the Gate of Judgment they saw countless _oni_ of all varieties hurrying along to get whatever needed to be done, done. Rows of workstations lined a room as big as Koenma's office stacked with papers, ringing phones, and computers processing the information being tapped into their keyboards. A pair of oni accidentally crashed into each other in their rush causing the papers they carried to flutter to the marble floor in a mixed heap. They immediately got to work sorting who's was who's apologizing to the other furiously. It was the picture of organized chaos. Hiei and Kurama walked next to the walls weaving around the frantic employees to Koenma's office. The seemingly young prince was seated at his desk stamping away at a stack of papers as a blue _oni_ with receding long straw colored hair and a single horn jutting out his forehead cleared away breakfast dishes. Koenma didn't bother looking up from his work.

"You certainly get to working early." Kurama noticed.

"I don't have much of a choice." Koenma said sourly. "I get going early so I can relax during lunch. Otherwise the paperwork piles up and the day doesn't seem to end." The prince stopped a moment to stretch. A brown eye glanced at the two _yokai_ curiously. "Didn't think you two could do casual."

Kurama wore a yellow polo and formfitting jeans. Hiei simply had on a navy polo and brown pants. _Yokai_ or no Shiori insisted that they dress nicely. It was always fun to go shopping with her if only to watch Hiei be ordered about. The _jaganshi_ took it well enough. He, like Kurama, must not have had much experience with maternal love and affection before Shiori. But it wasn't like the _jaganshi_ would say it outright or start calling Shiori _okaasan_. He had an image and reputation to uphold.

"So what exactly are looking we for?" Hiei grunted. "Just the evidence of Voldemort's return or do you want a web of his influence mapped out as well?"

"Both if possible. The Minister may be more inclined to carry out a few arrests for us if we supply him with the evidence."

"Why would he want to work with us all the sudden?" Hiei gripped.

"Save face." Kurama said. "Blame covert Death Eaters for tricking in into a false sense of security."

"Jorge here will show you to Records. The _oni_ in there will help you with whatever you need." Koenma waved them off.

Jorge was friendly if a bit eccentric. As he lead them through the maze of interconnecting corridors he talked constantly. Kurama felt a bit sorry for him. He probably didn't have a lot of time to socialize with other besides Koenma. The _oni_ apparently was the personal servant to Koenma who sometimes took out his frustration on the well-meaning _oni_. Hiei scowled at his friend for talking with Jorge. Kurama ignored him hopping that the old silent treatment would snap him out of whatever was going through that head. Really, what was so bad about conversing with a coworker?

The Records Department was by far the biggest room either the _yoko_ or _jaganshi_ had ever seen. Bookshelves stuffed with leather-bound volumes lined in orderly rows extended as far back as the eye could see. Long wooden tables sat in the main aisle with plenty of soft chairs and lamps for reading. That old musty library smell permeated the air. A few select _oni_ charged with the task of recording and keeping the records in order stalked about the rows with books in hand.

"How the hell are we supposed to find the information we need?" Hiei growled.

"We ask of course." the _yoko_ chided.

A helpful _oni_ pointed them in the right direction by suggesting the two start with Voldemort before branching out. Though organized in alphabetical order it was still a chore to get to the V section. The _Reikai_ must've kept a record on every event since the dawn of time to collect so much information. Voldemort's record was pretty thick and heavy. Kurama handled it awkwardly as he climbed down the ladder. It landed on the nearby table with a loud slam.

"You think we'll be done with this by next week?" Hiei asked darkly.

"It's not that bad. Just a little reading. You might learn something." Kurama was answered with a growl.

"Smart ass."

xXx

Omake

Shiori knitted quietly in the living room. Tora laid in her lap docilely. Music played gently on the radio. Her son sprawled on the couch finishing the last of his summer homework. She couldn't be more relaxed. Even the occasional explosion going off in Fred and George's room didn't faze her. Nor the argument Ron was having with Hermione over her being pen pals with a boy named Victor Krum. Personally she didn't see what was wrong with it. Shuichi was pen pals with him as well along with a young lady named Fleur Delacour. Could be jealously.

Ah, to be young again.

Discreetly she looked up to see Hiei walk in. Shuichi chose that moment gather his books and papers and go up stairs. Hiei looked after him with a certain look on his face that was quickly replaced with glowering one. He sat down on the recently vacated couch with a huff. Shiori hid her smile behind her knitting. She understood very well what was happening. She saw it all before. But she wasn't going to say anything. That would spoil her fun.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one with a third eye called a _jagan _that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/ land of the dead.

_Oni_- ogres

_Okaasan_- mother

AN: Review!


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

As it turned out, it took Hiei and Kurama five days to gather and compile the kind of information Koenma required to persuade the English Minister for Magic that the Dark Lord Voldemort had indeed returned. The prince was right about the _oni_ in the Records Department. They did a great job of recording. Kurama had the feeling that they took advantage of the sophisticated surveillance system the _Reikai_ used to keep a watchful eye on volatile situations or persons of interest where ever they may be in the _Ningenkai_. It was only a shame that the magical community did not employ the practice of keeping a track on bank transactions. The transactions could've provided a list of Ministry employees being bribed by the Death Eaters. Shiori and the others at the Black family home only saw the two _yokai_ at breakfast and dinner. No one mentioned it other than the customary 'how was your day'.

On the flip side both the _oni_ and the _shinigami_ really warmed up to them. Once they were assured that neither Hiei nor Kurama would harm them they were quite happy to keep them a little company during the long hours spent in the Records Department. Botan, the _shinigami_ that Kurama saw with Yusuke that fateful night and again in Koenma's office, became a little attached to her new coworkers. She quickly learned not to take Hiei's surly demeanor seriously. In fact she seemed determined to get the _jaganshi_ to open up. It couldn't be healthy to suppress your own feelings was her reasoning. Hiei begged to differ. Kurama found himself hard-pressed to keep from laughing during these little impromptu therapy sessions.

So it was with little fanfare that the demonic duo came to the Gate of Judgment rather early on a Friday morning. As usual the _oni_ hurried about carrying on with the matters of life and death where every second counted. But the atmosphere was charged with a sense of anticipation, not the usual anxiety of harried workers. A few even stopped and greeted them for a moment. Jorge calmly walked up with a platter laden with steaming food and a big friendly smile on his strong face.

"What's going on?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, everyone gets a little excited when important people come by." Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"A corrupt politician, important?"

"Well…he does oversee an entire hidden community." Kurama replied.

They accompanied the _oni_ to Koenma's office. The prince himself appeared to be relaxed as he finished a with pile of papers on his oversized cherry desk. Jorge placed the platter down so the diminutive ruler could eat at his leisure.

"Ah, you're here early!" the prince chirped happily. "Good! I've scheduled the meeting for eleven o'clock but you can never tell when someone is going to show up. Chances are that both Fudge and Dumbledore will bring an entourage with them. You two will act a bit like my personal bodyguards. Feel free to intimidate them. Remember, no killing _ningens_. I'd hate to have to send two of my best back to jail."

"Why Koenma, who knew you could be so devious?" Kurama said, a wicked vulpine grin spreading across his face.

"So what are we supposed to for the next few hours?" Hiei asked.

"Why don't you two go 'persuade' the _Reikai _inmates to behave? They're getting a bit feisty as of late." A nasty grin made it's way onto the _jaganshi's_ face.

"No problem."

It was fairly common knowledge that _yokai_ had a soft spot for violence, Kurama and Hiei more so than others. Perhaps it was because of the rough start they both had in life. But both _yokai_ made it a rule to never hurt the defenseless and the weak. That sort of thing just sit well with them. Heartless criminals on the other hand…the scummier the better. For the _yoko_ it was like spring cleaning, everything was so much cleaner afterwards. He didn't know if Shiori had any idea of that side of him. It was probably for the best if she didn't.

Needless to say the two _yokai_ let off some steam. The _oni_ on guard duty couldn't really care. They were just happy at the prospect of having a little peace and quiet for a while. One could imagine the shock the inmates got when none other than _yoko_ Kurama strode confidently into the prison complex in all his silvery glory along with the arguably just as infamous _jaganshi_ Hiei. Those arrogant or foolish enough to challenge them quickly found themselves on the wrong end of their claws. The blood, the screams, the feeling of flesh parting underneath his claws, it had been so long that he found himself drunk off the feeling. None may have died but a small part of their bloated pride did. As the injured licked their wounds the spectators backed away from their cell doors fearing that they may be next. No one would be rowdy for some time much to the _onis'_ delight.

Kurama walked back to the main hall of the Gate of Judgment in a daze, stumbling into a nearby bathroom to pull himself back together. Icy cold water ran red as the drying blood was washed from his hands. Gold eyes stared into the mirror. Crimson liquid was splattered all over his front and some even matted in his long hair. Vulpine ears quivered in an alert stance.

"Kurama…"

He turned around and saw Hiei standing there covered in blood as well. Those ruby eyes drew him in. That wildfire smell he associated with the _jaganshi_ became thick and heady as it did that chaotic night. Without thinking he got in closer to examine the scent further. Hiei's body tensed as that nose hovered next to his scarf covered neck. Something in that scent tickled at the _yoko's_ mind but he just couldn't grasp it. Unconsciously he licked away a splatter of blood off the other's cheek. Salt and copper bloomed across his tongue in a way that made his fur stand on end.

"We should clean up." the _yoko_ commented in a deep tone.

"Why?" the _jaganshi_ countered. "You look good like that."

"_Kurama and Hiei, please report to Koenma-sama's office!"_ a disembodied voice announced. Kurama blinked and looked at the clock on the wall. It read ten till. Hiei brushed past him.

"We shouldn't keep Koenma waiting." he said. Kurama shrugged it off and followed.

The _oni_ didn't even spare the two a second glance. It made the _yoko_ wonder about what they see on a daily basis. Down the hall from the prince's office they could hear a great deal of arguing. Apparently the Headmaster and the Minister had brought along quite an entourage. As the double doors slid open no less than a dozen people where split into two groups that were too busy hurling insults at each other to notice much else. Jorge stood by, fidgeting with his leopard print loincloth that served as the uniform for all the _oni_ who worked in the _Reikai_. Koenma sat behind his desk assuming his more mature form holding his head in his hands. He gave Kurama a pleading look. Who was he to deny?

"May I ask what the hell this is all about?" he boomed. That dark animalistic voice did miracles. Everyone stopped almost simultaneously and turned to him in surprise and perhaps a little fear. A frog-like woman with mousy brown hair in a hideous pink robe muttered something about dirty animals under her breath. In a flash Kurama was in front of her. With a single clawed hand he lifted her up by her collar. Slitted brown eyes bulged their sockets. Her large mouth was open in shock.

"At least dirty animals have loyalty…honor…respect…but I doubt scum like you could wrap you tiny brains around such concepts." He threw her over his shoulder like she was a piece of trash. She landed with an undignified 'oomph'. No one helped her up.

"Ah, Kurama!" Koenma exclaimed as if he just noticed the _yokai_. "I trust by your appearance that the inmates are behaving themselves little better?"

"_Hai_." he answered.

"Good. Perhaps you and Hiei can help keep things in order. You know how ugly these kinds of meetings can get."

"Couldn't you have cleaned up a little first?" the humiliated woman asked hotly. The _yoko_ pinned her down with his eyes.

"I did." A few faces in the two groups paled.

The room was quiet as Koenma spelled things out for the magical dignitaries. A long history of mental instability plagued the Gaunts, Voldemort's magical relatives, due to constant inbreeding in their quest to keep the blood of Salazar Slytherin that flowed through their veins pure. Merope Gaunt became infatuated with a handsome Muggle named Tom Riddle who happened to live in the same village. Once her cruel father and brother were imprisoned for attacking Muggles and Ministry officials she ensnared the youth with a Love Potion. They eloped stirring up a whirlwind of controversy in Little Hangleton. Merope eventually stopped slipping Tom the Love Potion as she became pregnant hoping that at least he'd stay for the baby's sake. Tom didn't. Merope sold her possessions for food to stay alive. She died giving birth to a baby boy she named Tom Marvolo Riddle. An orphanage took the boy in, raising him for eleven long years. During that time peculiar instances occurred that displayed the young boy's magical potential. Then Dumbledore came into his life exposing the boy to the magical world. While at Hogwarts the darkness within his soul grew. He released the basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets, only locking it away when the school was in danger of closing and blamed the attacks on a young Rubeus Hagrid. After school he worked a while at a renowned Dark shop in Knockturn Alley. Then he disappeared for a time, coming back as the Dark Lord Voldemort with Death Eaters consisting mainly of old school acquaintances. The rest, as they say, was history.

During the little history lesson Kurama scanned the two groups before him. He could see several Order members known to him such as Mr. Weasley who sat closer to the middle of the room and closer to a stony faced Percy roped in with the Minister's group and Mad-Eye Moody who kept his magical blue eye on the _yoko_. Lucius Malfoy was also there, enveloped by coworkers and possible fellow Death Eaters. Kurama would've chased the lot of them off but the repeated excuses of 'I was under the Imperius Curse', as weak as it was, was enough to keep Koenma's hands tied. For the moment.

Then the prince showed them the recording of Voldemort's resurrection. Many of the wizards were simply awed by the technology. Years of persecution by Muggles before they went underground resulted in a distrust in what they deemed to be Muggle things. Those like Lucius Malfoy was it as some silly toy created by an inferior people. People like Arthur on the other hand saw it as genius. There were shrieks of fright as Voldemort rouse from the flames.

"I don't get it." Moody said. "How was he still able to be resurrected with all that hellfire incinerating everything?"

"It's not the blood itself that was vital to the ritual but the negative energies contained within caused by Cedric Diggory's fear." Kurama explained. "Darkness feeds off of fear, chaos, injustice, and selfishness. You can't prevent a bolt of lightning from striking a copper rod any more than you could keep something as insubstantial and as neutral as energy from assisting your foe."

"Before I forget, did you bring that diary with you Albus?" Koenma asked. Dumbledore pulled that damaged small black book from his midnight blue robes. The prince motioned for Kurama and Hiei to examine it.

At first the two _yokai_ were a tad confused. They both saw it before when they slew the basilisk. But then Kurama's eyes, enhanced slightly in his _yokai_ form but not as much as his _yoko_ one, picked out broken limp strands of some bizarre energy trailing from it. It almost looked like the mechanism used to manipulate marionettes. Gold eyes widened in realization.

"An ascendance device?" he breathed in disbelief.

"A what?" the Minister demanded.

"It's an object that imparts the owners will upon another creating a sort of sleeper." Kurama elaborated automatically.

"What?" another asked in total confusion.

"_Shimatta_, it controls people!" Hiei snapped.

"Well, that does explain a few things…" Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"You're saying that someone planned to manipulate someone against their own will deliberately?" Arthur demanded, face reddening at the thought that someone used his daughter on purpose. "Who'd do such a thing!"

"A Death Eater most likely. One with a grudge against you. One who had access to the school at the time." Kurama refrained from glancing at Lucius. Mr. Weasley had no such qualms.

"Why, you make it sound like someone in the Ministry is responsible!" the frog lady, Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge, interjected in a ridiculously high girlish voice that caused the _yoko's_ sensitive ears to ring.

"According to our records," Kurama began, "he had placed several of his Death Eaters in the Ministry for various purposes. Some of those Death Eaters still work there."

"That's preposterous!" Umbridge shouted. Kurama silenced her with a steely look.

"We are currently looking into the matter." Koenma continued. "You can expect those suspected of aiding Voldemort and his followers to be brought in for questioning and imprisoned if found guilty. Any who dare to impede the investigation will be detained for anywhere up to six months."

"But-" Umbridge started.

"No buts!" Koenma interrupted. "This goes far beyond than you could possibly imagine! If he is left to continue this madness he could quite literally throw open the gates of Hell for demons who are not so friendly or mild-mannered as Hiei and Kurama here! Do you honestly think I care about some silly power struggle or ideal that has gone on for centuries? We have to act now! No dallying! No waiting and watching! Every minute wasted gives Voldemort more time to destroy all that we worked so hard for, all that we hold dear!"

Fudge cleared his throat and stood looking quite uncomfortable.

"Perhaps we all should take the rest of the day off." he suggested. "There's much for us to think about." With that he left, his entourage trailing behind. Percy and the members of the Order of the Phoenix stayed put.

"Think we got through to him?" Hiei asked.

"Well, we've certainly shaken his faith in his people." Kurama replied. "If nothing else he thinks one of them is making him look bad on purpose, hoping to take over his job."

"In any case you two are dismissed for today." Koenma added. "You've certainly proven yourselves to be more competent than the Minister and his people."

"I must apologize." Dumbledore spoke up. His long age worn face was heavy with distress. "I had no idea…"

"No one's perfect." Koenma told him. "Lets just do our best to bring down Voldemort."

"I'm impressed." Moody admitted. He clapped the _yoko_ on the back, surprising the taller _yokai_. "You're not as evil or devious as I first suspected." There were a few murmurs of agreement. The Headmaster smiled in joy and with a flick of his wand cleaned the two _yokai_ of the dried flaky blood.

"I believe Shiori and Molly would be delighted to have us over for lunch." he commented.

xXx

Omake

Ron, Fred, and George stood on the third floor of the Black family home staring at a particular door that looked like any other. But hidden behind that simple oaken slab was a secret, one that nagged at the trio for some time now…what was in Shuichi and Hiei's room.

The others had given them odd looks when they shared their curiosity. They said it would be just like any other bedroom. How can that be? They were demons. There must be something strange or otherworldly in there. Unfortunately neither Ron nor the twins were able to summon up the courage to open the door.

"What if there's something dangerous in there?" Ron asked nervously.

"No there isn't" Fred answered. "Shiori goes in there all the time. Do you think Shuichi would let anything dangerous anywhere near her?"

"I bet it's a bunch of fetish." George said. Ron gave him a confused look.

"Fetish?"

"You know, kinky stuff. Naughty stuff."

"Honestly," his twin huffed, "the way you talk it sounds like they're a couple of perverts going at it like animals. They're demons, not dirty old men."

"Nah!" George waved him off. "I've read about this kind of thing."

"Where?" Ron demanded slightly mortified at the concept of two males, one of them a close friend of his, doing such…adult things.

The three were silenced as Shiori maneuvered up the stairs with a basket of freshly cleaned clothes neatly folded in a laundry basket. She ignored them and opened the door. Inside the room was brightly lit thanks to the open window looking out over the small overgrown green patch across the street that was supposed to be a park. Various potted plants took up most of the surfaces on the overly polished furniture. Opening the sadly ordinary wardrobes Shiori put the clothes away where they belonged before heading back downstairs. Ron gave George an ill-humored look.

"Fetish?"

"Could be." George shrugged. Ron stormed off to find something that would rid him of the disturbing images his brother had instilled in his poor innocent head. He would definitely have nightmares tonight.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- demon fox

_Jaganshi_- one who wields a _jagan_, a third eye bestowing enhanced mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Oni_- ogre

_Shinigami_- grim reaper/ messenger of death.

_Ningen_- human

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Hai_- yes

_Shimatta_- damn it

AN: Please review!


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

A sudden jolt woke Kurama right out of a deep sleep where he was chasing some small furry animal who was bold enough to steal a priceless artifact from him. Sharp emerald eyes searched the gloomy room landing on Dobby the House-elf trying to catch a large buzzing insect with a butterfly net. It was a bit of a surprise. He didn't see the Weasleys' House-elf that often despite the rather tight living arrangements. It was supposedly the mark of a good House-elf. But despite Dobby's protests Shiori and Mrs. Weasley insisted on cooking and doing the laundry. They felt that cleaning such a big house was work enough for him especially since Kreacher, Sirius's House-elf, couldn't do much given his age. The _yoko_ stretched his muscles causing a few stiff joints to crack. Dobby flailed about emitting exerted squeaks before finally nabbing the vermin with an 'Aha!' of success.

"Good morning Dobby. You're certainly energetic today." he greeted. The small elf whirled around to face him.

"Oh! Kurama sir! Dobby's sorry! Dobby didn't mean to wake you!" Dobby bounced in distress. Kurama waved off the apology lazily.

"It's alright. Sleeping in isn't a healthy habit anyway. So what did you catch? A moth?"

"A grasshopper of some sort."

Dobby bounded over to show him. Tangled up in the fine mesh of the net was a large green bug. Two red spots sat above its wings on its back. A long needle-like mouth, not much different from a mosquito's, snagged on the net as it twisted its head looking for escape. It tugged its spiny six legs futilely in an effort to untangle them. The _yoko_ raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"It's a _Makai_ insect." Dobby gulped.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kurama gave him a reassuring smile.

"Not really. They're not very smart. There's probably a distortion nearby that it accidentally flew through."

"Oh, that's good! Breakfast will be ready soon." With that he popped away.

The _yoko_ roused a grumpy _jaganshi_ from bed and readied himself for the day. He took some extra time watering his various plants as Hiei dressed as slowly as he could. Out in the hall a heated argument was already in full swing between the Weasley siblings and Hermione. Ginny had a jar in her hands. Kurama couldn't tell what it was about with all the raised voices piercing his ears. When Ginny spotted him she immediately rushed over to him.

"You see it don't you?" she asked.

"See what?" Ginny just about pushed the jar into his face. Trapped inside was another _Makai_ insect.

"Another one?" Hiei grumbled. Suddenly the others crowded around the two _yokai_.

"There's nothing in there!" Hermione insisted.

"Yes there is." Kurama said calmly. "You just can't see it."

"Why can't we?" Ron asked.

"You need to have a sixth sense to see certain things." Hiei replied blandly.

"Like thestrals?" Hermione provided.

"Exactly." Kurama replied.

"How did they get here?" the twins asked.

"There must be a distortion nearby that they accidentally passed through."

"Is it deadly?" Ginny probed.

"Sort of. If infests a human the host would be driven to violence, destruction, and murder." A few paranoid eyes flicked to the jar in Ginny's hands.

In the kitchen Molly and Shiori put the finishing touches on breakfast. Kreacher set the table around Arthur who was skimming through the Daily Prophet. He looked up as they entered and motioned for the _yoko_ to sit next to him. Perplexed, he obeyed. No sooner had he sat than the paper was thrust into his hands. The front page alone was filled with articles the editor felt were more vital to inform the public. Numerous large bold titles competed for the reader's attention. Voldemort returns? The _Reikai_ prince's demands. _Yoko_ Kurama lives! It raised his eyebrows.

"Someone's been busy." was all Kurama could say.

"Will this hamper the investigation his lordship is instituting?" Arthur asked.

"I don't think so." he admitted. "All this is a feeble attempt to turn the public away from Koenma. In the end, everyone has to answer to him when the time comes."

Breakfast was a little rambunctious that morning. Hermione pilfered the paper and proceeded to point out the flaws in the articles. Ron sulked over not being able to see the _Makai_ insect his sister caught. Kurama disposed of the vermin for safety's sake. Fred and George were obviously brainstorming about something to do with pranks earning them the undivided attention of their rightfully suspicious mother. Hiei was his usual surly self, shoveling eggs and ham into his mouth like he suspected someone to just take the plate away from him. A frantic knock at the door made everyone pause.

"I'll get it." Kurama stood up and swiftly answered the door. On the doorstep was Botan wearing some kind of jogging outfit. Her light blue hair was falling out of its ponytail. The wide eyes and labored breathing immediately set him on edge. Next thing he knew she had fisted her hands into his red polo shaking him as she blabbered incoherently. The other popped their heads in to see what was going on. Kurama could only imagine what it must've looked like. Luckily Hiei explained that it was a coworker of theirs. After a while the _shinigami_ calmed down.

"Now what's going on?" he asked.

"The Four Saint Beasts demand that the _Reikai_ take down the barrier around their castle." a sniffling Botan replied. "If we don't they'll flood the _Ningenkai_ with _Makai_ insects."

"And Koenma opted for option three and wants us to kill them?" She nodded. "So is that what got you upset?"

"He wants me to try to keep the damage to a minimum!" the _shinigami_ wailed. "I'm not a fighter! What am I supposed to do?"

"Bug spry?" Hiei supplied. "Fly swatter?"

"They're _yokai_! How will that work?" Botan protested.

"Most _yokai_ will die if their internal organs are smashed, drenched in a powerful chemical like acid, or drowned." the _jaganshi_ drawled. Botan shot him a disbelieving look.

"Really?"

"Time is of the essence. Is there anything else?" Kurama reminded her.

"No. Not really. I'll be sending Yusuke along as soon as I can." she told them.

"Then we should probably leave soon." Kurama abruptly turned on his heels and ascended the stairs. Gathering his plants he placed one in each room. Should any _Makai_ insect, or opportunistic _yokai_ for that matter, sneak in they'll take care of it in a split second. Not that he trusted the wards Dumbledore placed on top of the already existing ones but there was no such thing as fool proof. Then he dug around in his room. Under the bed he kept what should've been a large ordinary jewelry box next to a chemistry set he had converted for his own use. Inside was all kinds of seeds, salves, and poisons. Selecting some of the more deadly poisons he put the box back and headed back down stairs. Shiori and the others looked at him with varying looks of astonishment and concern.

"Be safe dear." Shiori said softly.

"I will. Stay inside, just as a precaution. You might want to think twice about going into work today Mr. Weasley." He gave them a comforting smile before firmly shutting the front door behind him, Hiei, and Botan.

xXx

Thunder and lightning ruled the darkened skies. Electricity charged the humid air. The wind carried the scent of rotting things. Vegetation impossibly thick provided plenty of cover. Using the trees as a look out Kurama and Hiei scouted out what had become known as a city of outlaws and criminals, a city deserving of the title City of _Yokai_. Crude huts surrounded a castle that could rival Hogwarts in size. Dark weathered stone gave it a foreboding appearance. Through the brilliant crisscrossing energy that compromised the barrier Kurama could see lesser _yokai_ shuffling about. A few camped out on the other side of the barrier obviously awaiting orders from the Four Saint Beasts.

The Four Saint Beasts weren't very high up on the food chain but they seemed to disregard it. Four _yokai_ sharing the same twisted ideals banded together in a strong coalition among minor _yokai_. Many likeminded souls came to serve them. Soon it was a criminal organization that did as it pleased. Soon enough the four became arrogant, thinking themselves _kami_ and were practically worshiped as such by their followers. Being small enough to exploit the occasional distortions between the three realms of reality the _Reikai_ had little choice but to cage them like the animals they were. Had they been allowed to roam free there would be little doubt about the massacring of defenseless _ningens_ for both nourishment and pleasure. It was why Koenma was so hard pressed to dispose of them.

And Kurama was happy to do it. Not only were the Four Saint Beasts were primitive feral beings but a royal pain. There were numerous times when some of their men, like many others looking for an easy score, trying to coax him to their side. He made sure to kill every one of them to keep the secluded ruins he occupied secluded. But his little paranoia didn't prevent that bounty hunter from stumbling into that hidden glen, somehow bypassing the most dangerous plants he used to protect it. By some stroke of luck he managed to lure the hunter far away from it before he figured out that it was his hideout. Since then his deadly wards ensured all stayed away. How did he know? If someone came across a mountain of gold he was sure he would've heard about it. _Ningens_ weren't the only ones who liked to brag.

Once the coast was clear Hiei and Kurama carefully wormed their way through the barrier. The thing about most wards and barriers was that their net like structure, though stable, provided free entry to all so long as you don't disturb it. Since many can't see the barriers and wards let alone how they work many didn't know about it which only made things more convenient for Kurama. Quickly the two _yokai_ took cover in another thick patch of green using the fragrant plants to mask their scent. No one noticed. So far so good. Before either could so much as ask what now a pair of startled oaths followed by two bodies just dropping from the sky landed in front of their hiding place. Kurama and Hiei raised an eyebrow. One of the bodies stirred after a moment. Slowly Urameshi Yusuke got to his feet brushing dirt off his school uniform. His companion was a little slower getting up. He had curly orange hair that made the Weasleys' fiery locks dull in comparison. Narrow eyes sat above a slender nose on an angular face. That broad muscular body was easily six feet tall. The man slapped off some offending dirt from a uniform identical to Yusuke's. In the bushed the two _yokai_ shared a look.

"Man, what the hell…" he complained in a deep voice.

"Well it's your fault for just jumping into a strange portal like that!" Yusuke snapped.

"Oh yeah?"

It didn't take long for the lesser _yokai_ to descend onto the quarreling pair. A sizable horde pressed down on them. Fighting broke out. They were outnumbered and no matter how strong they may be they were getting overwhelmed by the numbers. Hiei and Kurama bolted out into the fray. Blood sprayed out as corpses fell to the earth. Startled cries broke out as the others realized that they were being attacked and by whom. Quickly the weaker _yokai_ backed off. Kurama snarled, sending them running for the hills. He turned to Yusuke.

"You certainly know who to make an entrance don't you?" Yusuke scratched his head, confused that a strange silver _yoko_ was talking so friendly with him. His brown eyes landed on Hiei and it clicked. He blinked.

"Kurama?"

"As attractive as I may be in my _ningen_ form I can't allow the wrong people to find out about you-know-who." the _yoko_ replied.

"Ah, I gottcha. Anyway, Kuwabara this is Kurama and Hiei. They're on our side."

"Wait, that little runt is some badass _yokai_?" Kuwabara pointed at Hiei. The _jaganshi_ growled at the insult.

"And your point _hime_?" Hiei challenged.

"What'd ya call me?" Kuwabara balked.

"Did I stutter or something?"

Kuwabara made to cold-cock the smaller but being as fast as he was Hiei stepped out of the way. The taller wound up falling to the ground from the momentum.

"Now let's try to play nice and get along, alright?" Yusuke said. The _yoko_ could've sworn he saw sparks fly as the small _yokai_ and large _ningen_ glared at each other.

'_Easier said than done.'_ Kurama thought quietly.

xXx

Omake

Kurama was walking down the hallway in the Black family home when he heard the ripping of fabric and animalistic growls. Curiously he poked his head into the study. A large shaggy black dog was attacking the tapestry of the Black family tree that hung on the wall. It looked like Sirius had another row with Kreacher. With a sigh Kurama transformed into a _yoko_. He calmly approached the Animagus.

"What are you doing?" he barked.

"What does it look like?" Sirius growled back moodily. Kurama sat down and cocked his head.

"_Okaasan_ isn't going to be very happy with you if you keep this up."

Sirius just ignored him. Four silken silvery tails flicked back and forth. This was just ridiculous. Sure Sirius had a few issues concerning his family but did he really have to be so damn touchy about it? And why take it out on the house? He lived there! Just because he was being so rude Kurama pounced on Sirius. The Animagus let out a sound stuck between a surprised yelp and a frustrated growl. Soon enough the two were locked into a wrestling match. They rolled about the room. Tuffs of fur flew. Somehow Sirius broke away to attack the tapestry again. Kurama defiantly took hold of a corner, determined to win this. Threads weakened by age groaned from the pressure of being pulled in opposing directions. It was wall art, not some bit of rope to be used in a game of tug-of-war. Someone cleared their throat. Kurama looked over to see Shiori standing in the doorway with hands on hips and the curious head of Hermione and the Weasleys peering around her. Obediently Kurama dropped his corner of the tapestry. Sirius didn't notice.

"Sirius!" she shouted. He dropped the tapestry in surprise and whipped around to face her. "Really, how old are you?" A fuzzy black muzzle jerked towards Kurama as if to say 'he started it'. Kurama replied by crawling over to his mother being as cute as he could manage. He whimpered in apology. Shiori turned away shaking her head slightly. Everyone stared after her.

"Merlin, he's huge!" Ron commented while staring at Kurama.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- demon fox

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye which enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Shinigami_- grim reaper

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Ningen_- human

_Hime_- princess

_Okaasan_- mother

_Kami_- god/gods

AN: Hoped you all enjoyed it! Please Review!


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Chapter 47

The group of four had little trouble reaching the castle where the Four Saint Beasts dwelled. They were given a wide berth by the skittish lesser _yokai_ thanks to Kurama's presence. It wasn't all that odd for the _yoko_. His animalistic instincts tended to take over during times of great stress, driving him to maim and torment anything that got on his bad side like some rabid animal. He was widely considered to be a _yokai_ among _yokai_, a reputation he wasn't sure was a good thing or not. But it certainly came in handy at times. The gateway of Maze Castle was carved in a grotesque image meant to frighten away trespassers. But Kurama felt that the flowering vines and plant growth crawling over the dark granite took away from it. Kuwabara stopped, that pompadour hair blowing in the strong breeze.

"Whoa, man…" Hiei scoffed.

"Scared?" The tall teen huffed and crossed his arms in a confidant manner.

"No!"

Yusuke tactfully dragged them along. The walls must've been quite thick for the gateway went on for a ways like a tunnel. It was more than a little odd. Kurama was on high alert. Footsteps echoed off the sides of the gateway as they neared the other side. Suddenly a small flying creature swooped down. A single large eye took up most of the space on its round body. Bat-like wings that looked to small to keep it aloft fluttered franticly. It gave an eerie high-pitched laugh.

"Welcome to Maze Castle." it said. "All who dare to enter shall be tried at the Gateway of Betrayal."

Before any of them could react the creature fluttered over to a switch across from the gate and flipped it with one of the soft tentacles trailing along like tails. Somewhere in the granite walls rusty gears turned. A loud screech alerted them to the ceiling as it dropped. All of them reached up to prevent it from crushing them. The creature laughed in wicked delight.

"The gears in the ceiling are quite sensitive. It can gage one's strength and adds enough weight so that if you loose your hold, even for a moment, you'll be crushed. If you all stand together you'll eventually weaken and die. But should one chooses to abandon…"

Kurama tuned out the creature's babbling. If there was one thing that could be counted on a lesser _yokai_, it would be talking too much. The fool had no idea that it was helping him more than tormenting. Digging his claws into the stone above him he centered his focus. _Yoki_ seeped forth to the greenery planted behind him back at the entrance of the gateway. Green tendrils snaked themselves across the ceiling. One found a space to crawl through. Kurama's arms began to burn as that vine gummed up the gears. Something clicked and the weight of the ceiling ceased to press down on them. In a flash Hiei incinerated the creature. Apparently the _jaganshi_ was a little embarrassed that he got caught in such an obvious trap. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Kurama.

"That gives a whole knew meaning to the term 'green thumb'." Yusuke said wistfully.

"Are you ladies coming or not?" Hiei demanded.

Inside the castle was dark. Even the numerous torches burning in their brackets did little to illuminate the place. More grotesque images adorned columns and archways. Large corridors span to all corners of the castle. Hiei's _jagan_ glowed for a moment. Then he chose the corridor closest to them. Almost predictably, Kuwabara questioned how Hiei knew where he was going. Naturally the _jaganshi_ took offense to the questioning of his power. Insults flew back and forth. Yusuke did his best to calm the two down but only _kami_ knew when the powder keg would blow up again.

'_This is going to be a long day.'_

xXx

Hermione and the Weasley siblings all sat around the living room reading or playing games. Outside the heavy draped window the sun was shining in a clear sky. The weather was nice, the heat wave they had for the past week or so finally broke. It was such a shame that they had to spend the day indoors. No shopping, no meandering around the historic sites, and certainly no ice-cream.

"Hey, 'Mione…" Hermione looked up from the advanced copy of defensive magic she found in the old study to find Ron had stopped playing chess.

"Yeah?" Ron shifted uncomfortably in the armchair for a moment.

"Shuichi is really Harry Potter, who's the reincarnation of a demon." Hermione nodded. "So I was wondering if he survived You-Know-Who because he was a demon." Hermione thought for a moment.

"Perhaps. Killing a demon is a lot harder than killing a human. The Killing Curse kills by stopping the heart of the target. But since demons don't have hearts it wouldn't be very effective against them." Ron blinked.

"Wait, demons don't have hearts?" Hermione nodded. "Then how does their blood circulate?" Hermione flushed.

"Um…I'm not sure." she admitted.

Abruptly there was a knock at the door. Arthur, who had taken Shuichi's advice and stayed home from work, opened it with caution. Mundungus Fletcher stumbled in and hastily shut the door behind him. A squat man with bandy legs and long stringy ginger hair, he was an outright criminal. How he came to be part of the Order of the Phoenix no one knew. He never passed an opportunity to make quick money. Once he had the nerve to try and steal a few things from the Black family home though wound up facing the wrath of Shuichi and Shiori. Ever since then he'd been nervous of the two. Blood-shot eyes bulging out of an unshaven face scanned about. Arthur wrinkled his nose at the smell of tobacco and stale alcohol surrounding the man.

"Crazy shit is goin' down." he slurred. "Non' of you's possessed right?" Ginny jumped up from her seat on the couch next to Hermione.

"You can see the insects too?" she asked. Mundungus fixed her with an unsteady gaze.

"See 'em? How can I not! Those buggers r all over da place!" he exclaimed. "Nearly got me head smashed in by some bloke. Knocked 'im out with a good old 'Stupefy' and this damn thing comes crawlin out o his head!"

The plant Shuichi placed by the door squirmed. Without warning it lashed out at Mundungus. He gave a girlish scream. But the plant didn't hurt him. In fact it appeared to pick something off his shoulder. Ginny looked closer. A insect struggled in the plants grasp. It didn't struggle long for the plant crushed it before depositing the lifeless carcass in its pot. Shiori and Molly came down stairs to see what the ruckus was all about.

"Honestly Mundungus, would it kill you to lay off the bottle?" Shiori asked, wrinkling her nose at him.

"I swear ya n dat demon spawn of yers r out ta get me!" Shiori looked at the plant the man was pointing to. Upon seeing the dead insect she sighed.

"Of all the times for you to schlep in here why today?" Mundungus hiccupped. "Well go find a corner to pass out in! I can't leave a drunkard out in the streets in good conscious with all the chaos going about out there."

The con man barely made it to the kitchen table where he promptly fell into a drunken stupor. Molly curled her nose at the drool running out of his mouth and onto the table, making a mental note to thoroughly scrub the table later.

xXx

"So Kurama, what do you know about these Four Saint guys?" Yusuke asked as they walked along. "Botan didn't tell us much before shoving us down that portal."

"I'm not surprised." the _yoko_ replied. "_Reikai_ intelligence on them came to a halt when the barrier was first created. Basically they're your average criminals. Theft, murder, nothing too flashy. They have an appetite for _ningens_. But I wouldn't worry too much. They're as stupid as they are primitive."

"What do you mean 'primitive'?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, their appearance can be quite-"

"Terrifying?" a deep gravely voice boomed. The group of four looked around but saw nothing. Kurama opened the door closest to them. It was a large chamber not so different from what they had already seen except for the giant gargoyle-esque _yokai_ standing next to a flight of stairs.

"The hell?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I'm impressed you've made it this far. I am Genbu, one of the Four Saint Beasts. If you wish to venture further you'll have to defeat me first!"

"He's a rock! How are we supposed to fight a giant rock?" Kuwabara demanded. Rock was right. Genbu looked like some humanoid turtle abstractly carved from a boulder twice the height of a normal man. Beady black eyes fixed them with an unintelligent stare. A long stony tail thrashed against the chamber floor leaving small craters in its wake.

"Let's get this over with." Kurama said as he stepped forward. "I've other things I'd rather be doing than exterminating vermin."

Genbu growled. Kurama spotted that thick stony tail seeming to sink into the granite floor as though it were water. The _yoko_ flipped away just as the tip shot out at him. He landed just in time to see Genbu melt into the ground. Reaching into his silver hair he pulled out a rose. With a flick of his wrist it became a long deadly whip capable of cutting though steel. Its flowery scent purified the putrid stale air. Gold eyes slid closed in concentration. Kurama could feel Genbu's _yoki_ slither around the chamber. Then it stopped. The smell of old blood and wet rock reached his nose. His eyes snapped open as he turned to face his opponent. Genbu's eyes widened in surprise as he flew down from the ceiling. Kurama's whip slid through his hard body like a hot knife through butter. Chunks of rock crumbled to the floor. He snarled.

"Don't play games with me Genbu. I'm not in the mood. I can hear you breathing."

Yusuke and Kuwabara shrieked as Gunbu's severed head laughed. Then the pieces of Genbu flew towards the _yoko_. Kurama easily dodged the projectiles. His keen eyes saw something glowing. Without much thought he dived in and grabbed it as the rocks came at him a second time. Sharp stones stung as they sliced his skin. Nothing more that scratches really. Genbu laughed as he put himself back together.

"I see you've gone mad!" Genbu chuckled. Kurama looked over his shoulder with that sly look on his face.

"Well, there is a method to my madness."

As the last stone fell in place Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing. Sadly it took the stony _yokai_ a moment what was going on. All his body parts were on the wrong parts of his body, most notably his head in his crotch. Kurama flaunted the glowing stone in his hand. Genbu wasn't given the time to beg. In one fluid motion the stone was cut in two. The _yokai_ then simply fell apart. It took the two _ningen_ teens a while to get their laughter under control.

"Y-you w-weren't kidding about the stupid part!" Yusuke gasped.

"Let us pray the rest are as easy to dispatch." Hiei replied dryly, not finding the humor in wasting time fighting such a weak _yokai_. He climbed the stairs with a giggling trio in tow.

'_Someone needs to lighten up.'_

xXx

Omake

Kurama stopped dead in his tracks as he heard frantic shuffling coming from his mother's room. The only thing was that he could hear his mother talking with Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen as they cleaned the breakfast dishes. Not caring if anyone was watching him he put his nose to the door and nearly gagged on the smell of tobacco and stale alcohol. Only one person he knew smelled like that at any time, a certain someone who he had warned about doing or bringing anything illegal within a stone's throw of the Black family home. Suddenly he threw the door open. Sure enough Mundungus Fletcher was going through Shiori's drawers…her lingerie drawers. Mundungus turned around to find a furious _yoko_ growling at him. He put his hands up, one of them holding a pair of Shiori's underwear.

"N-nice d-doggy…"

Kurama barked in outrage. Somehow he resisted the urge to rip out the man's throat. Instead he opted to bite a booted foot instead. Mundungus cried out in surprise. Those fangs easily pierced the leather of his shoe and scrapped suggestively against his ankle. Footsteps thundered up the stairs.

"Shuichi?" a worried Shiori called out.

When she came to her room the worry quickly melted to anger. She snatched the bag sitting on the floor next to the criminal and dumped it out onto her flowery bedspread. Items of some or questionable value tumbled out. Various silverware, jewelry, and female undergarments were spread out for the curious faces poking into the doorway to see. The women of the household shrieked and claimed their things. Shiori rounded on the cowering Mundungus. Pulling out her wand she zapped him with a small electrical bolt.

"And just where were you going with all that?" she demanded.

"Hey, a man has ta eat too ya know!" he reasoned.

"The underwear?" Shiori prompted. Mundungus squirmed.

"Well it aint like I was gonna sell it or nothin. Jus-"

Shiori didn't let him finish before electrocuting him. Mundungus twitched for a moment before falling to the floor, passed out.

"What's the big deal with the underwear?" an oblivious Ron asked. Hermione and Ginny nearly ripped him to shreds. Fred and George just snickered at their younger brother. Sirius on the other hand was looking at Shiori as though just noticing her for the forst time.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jagan_- third eye that enhances the wielder's mental abilities.

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses a _jagan_.

_Reikai_- spirit world/ land of the dead.

_Ningen_- human

_Kami_- god

AN: Please review!


	48. Chapter 48

AN: Sorry for the late update. I was obliged to attend a family function. Hopefully the jetlag didn't cause me to screw up this chapter too badly.

Chapter 48

"So how are these guys controlling the bugs?" Kuwabara asked.

"With a _Makai_ whistle." Kurama answered.

"A whistle?" the teen inquired.

"Well, it's more like a flute but it emits sound waves on a frequency that only the insects can hear." Kurama explained. "They think the sounds are coming from a female so they obey it. Normally the _Makai_ insects rarely swarm and when they do it isn't with such the high numbers being seen in the _Ningenkai_." The questions kept coming.

"Do _yokai_ do this kind of thing often?"

"No. We see the insects as more of a nuisance than a means to an end. I'm actually surprised that they managed to think this up. These minor _yokai_ aren't exactly known for their intelligence."

"Minor?"

"Will you two shut the hell up!" Hiei finally snapped.

The _jaganshi's_ harsh voice echoed down the dark cold stone hall and back. Everyone stopped in their tracks. A nearby narrow window showed them a view of the _Makai_ wilderness from the third or possibly fourth floor. Yusuke looked ready to punch someone out, mostly himself. Kurama resisted the urge to sigh for the hundredth time that day. Really, this was getting ridiculous. He knew Hiei had a temper as hot and volatile as the hellish flames he controlled, _kami_ knew how many times he lit the _jaganshi's_ fuse just for the hell of it, but this was a little extreme even for him. Kurama had witnessed the smaller _yokai_ calmly answer Hermione and the Weasley siblings' questions. But his patience seemed to have just evaporated. Was it because Kuwabara kept calling him short? That didn't make much sense. As a _yokai_ he should know that he'd age much slower than any _ningen_. It often took a century or so for a _yokai_ to reach maturity. Heck, neither of them would've aged much by the time Yusuke and Kuwabara became a pair of decrepit corpses rotting six feet underground. Maybe it was just the fact that the tall teen was demeaning him that was setting Hiei off. The _yoko_ may not know the particulars of Hiei's childhood, yet, but he deciphered enough clues to guess he was looked down upon at some point much like himself. An earth shattering roar suddenly shook the group of four.

"What was that?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Byakko I believe." Kurama commented lightly. "And from the sounds of it he's none too happy."

"Hey, did you meet these guys before or something?" Yusuke asked.

"Kind of." the _yoko_ admitted. "Back before the _Reikai_ erected the barrier around Maze Castle the Four Saint Beasts ran around with their underlings killing, thieving, or recruiting. They visited me more that I liked. Had I known that they'd be such a thorn in my side I would've done more than give them a bad case of food poisoning."

As they had been for the past hour or so the four opened a derelict door just to make sure that there would be no reason for any of them to ever return to the headache of a castle. But instead of seeing yet another empty dusty room that no one had stepped foot in for years they found some sort of observation deck commanding a sweeping view of the surrounding _Makai_ wilderness. The bloodied sky was still dark with storm clouds. Lightning lashed out like raging serpents. For an instant a tall broad figure was illuminated, standing across the narrow bridge on a raised platform framed by the dark bulk of stone compromising the gigantic complex. Suddenly what appeared to be a bigger than average white tiger standing on its hind legs roared defiantly. The castle shook. Even the crude fur toga the creature wore quaked on its muscular frame. Feline eyes pinned the four with an enraged yellow glare.

"Hiei! Kurama! How dare you, fellow _yokai_, betray your own kind like this?" Byakko's voice was like sandpaper to Kurama's sensitive ears. The words he spoke were nearly lost to the thick accent caused by a pair of overgrown fangs. But the _yoko_ couldn't help but chuckle humorlessly at what he heard.

"Fellow _yokai_? Since when did _yokai_ have any sense of unity with each other? We're all just a bunch of animals. And like animals we're only concerned about ourselves. But not me. I'm tired of living a meaningless life. You just don't understand it and so hate it. Well, hate me all you want. It will not change anything." Byakko growled and snarled back angrily, fur standing on end like pins in a cushion. He didn't like the tone with which the _yoko_ spoke. Such defiance made his blood boil.

"You cur! How dare you! Have you forgotten what the _Reikai_ has done to us? Have you forgotten how they like to hunt us down for sport?" Kurama merely shrugged his arms.

"A garden needs to be weeded in order to stay healthy." A clawed hand dug into the edge of the platform, ready to hurl the massive body to the deck below.

"I'll rip you apart!"

"Hold it!" Kuwabara bellowed. All eyes landed on him as he bravely stepped forward. "You'll fight me!" Byakko burst out laughing. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama looked at their companion as though he'd lost his mind.

"What?" was all the detective could say.

"It's my turn." Kuwabara elaborated like it was only logical.

"This isn't a game." Hiei grounded out.

"Oh come on! I can take him!"

Then all eyes sought out Kurama. A silvery ear drooped slightly. Expectant faces demanded that he sort it out. For a moment the _yoko_ was overtaken by the urge to slap some sense into them but somehow resisted. Last he checked he was supposed to save humanity from mass extinction, not babysitting a pair of delinquent teens and a homicidal _jaganshi_.

"The minute you get into trouble I'll jump in, okay?"

The orange haired teen readily nodded before stepping out further onto the observation deck. Using his _rei_ he made a blazing sword. The manipulation of _rei _wasn't exactly a common skill among _ningens_. That one so young could do it showed that he had great potential. But all that power meant nothing without the know-how to wield it properly. And the feline _yokai_ knew this. Byakko smirked confidently. The bigger _yokai_ plucked a few hairs from the nape of his neck and blew them towards Kuwabara. Those four hairs became furry beasts by the time they landed on the observation deck. Without warning the creatures lunged at the _ningen_. Kuwabara dodged them well enough but he couldn't swing his sword fast enough to even scratch them. Slowly he began to tire. One of the beasts swiped a sharply clawed paw across his chest. Kurama decided to intervene. His Rose Whip cut all four of the creatures in a heart beat. Byakko snarled. Kurama replied by tossing a vial stashed in the silvery garment of his at the feline _yokai_. Liquid sprayed out as the glass broke, some hitting the eyes. There was a pained roar. Massive paws rubbed franticly at blinded eyes. Byakko's footing slipped and he tumbled off to the hard ground waiting many feet below. Kuwabara was perhaps a little scratched but no worse for wear after the little scuffle.

"I could've taken them." he said.

"I know."

xXx

Severus Snape practically burst from the green flames of the fireplace. All over the cramped living room Hermione and the Weasley siblings looked up at him in surprise. The Potions Master ignored them. As the flames put itself out he swept into the kitchen, black robes billowing out behind him like great wings. Mundungus was passed out at the long scrubbed table where Molly was mending clothes. Shiori paused in her lunch preparations as Snape rushed to her. Worried dark eye stared out at her from a curtain of oily black hair.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "The whole world's gone mad. Riots, strange insects-"

"I'm just fine Severus." Shiori reassured him "Shuichi added a few of his own precautions before he left to take care of it."

Shiori and Severus were childhood friends. They both grew up in the same small town in the English countryside. He was the one who told her she was a witch. During their schooling at Hogwarts their friendship was strained as she was sorted into Griffindor and he into Slytherin who were rival houses. Finally she broke off their relationship as he got involved with the Dark Arts and Death Eaters. Shiori lost track of him after James's death and her move to Japan. But Shuichi brought them back together, as accidental and emotional as it was. Snape nearly begged for her forgiveness for everything, especially hurting her son. Had he known, he had explained, he would have never even considered it. The strong resemblance her son shared with her seemed to taunt him. After so many years Snape thought her dead. Then he just snapped. And he regretted it. Shiori did eventually forgive him. She had never seen her old friend so emotional before. It made her wonder…Alastor Moody came limping in, wand out just in case, looking even more gnarled than usual.

"It must be Voldemort's doing!" he reasoned, ignoring Molly's shudder at the Dark Lord's name.

"No it isn't." Shiori told him. "Just some _yokai_ rebelling against the _Reikai_. Shuichi and Hiei went to sort it all out." Moody gave her a look.

"You're certainly calm about all of this. What makes you think your son will survive this?" That was Mad-Eye for you, ever the optimist. Shiori turned back to making lunch, not minding Snape hovering over her. He could be as protective as Shuichi at times. Probably paranoia over loosing her again, only permanently.

"It's what Shuichi does best."

xXx

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara found themselves in a large antechamber. An open archway laid just across from them. The only thing preventing them from crossing over was the large lava pit bubbling where the floor should've been. Stony pillars somehow impervious to the magma jutted out like islands in a sea of fire. Yusuke wiped sweat from his brow.

"Now this is just insane. Lava? Really? Is this supposed to be hell or what?"

"Hell Room actually." Byakko walked in from the other side. His leg appeared to be broken and his eyes and skin where the acidic liquid hit were red and irritated. In a show of strength he smoothly jumped to a pillar close to the middle of the fiery pit. The two teens looked incredulously at him.

"I take it back." Yusuke commented. "Now this really is insane."

"He's mine!" Kuwabara leapt onto a pillar before anyone could stop him. Yusuke shot Kurama a look only to get a shrug in response. There was a sickening hack. Byakko clutched at his throat. They all just stared at him. Kuwabara drew his _rei_ sword, looking uncertain. Kurama felt _yoki_ build in the felines throat. He shared a look with Hiei. No way.

"Kuwabara, move!" he shouted. The teen only hesitated for a moment before jumping to a nearby pillar. And none too soon. With a final hack a glowing mass of _yoki_ shot out of Byakko's throat. It flew through the air like a bullet, slamming into the pillar Kuwabara just vacated. Right before their eyes the pillar just dissolved into a pile of ash. There was a stunned silence.

"I heard of a _yokai_ who could dissolve molecular bonds." Hiei said. "It's Byakko?"

"Be careful Kuwabara!" Yusuke warned.

"Yeah, no kidding!"

Once more Kuwabara dodged about. Deadly hairballs flew about the chamber. Pillar after pillar fell into the lava bellow as piles of dust. It was obvious that he was running out of pillars to run to. Byakko was counting on it. Suddenly Kuwabara changed direction and hurled himself at the big _yokai_. Yellow eyes widened in surprise. Yusuke shouted out. Both of them tumbled over the other side. A loud plop and hiss filled the room.

"Kuwabara!"

No one moved. No one breathed. They all just stood there, not believing what they just saw. Then something moved on the edge of the pillar. A hand reached up, grasping for purchase. It was a _ningen_ hand. The top of Kuwabara's uniform snagged on the jagged edge saving him for certain death. Yusuke growled.

"You asshole!"

"Don't' just stand there! Help me up!" Kurama shook his head in disbelief. It gave a whole new meaning to the term dumb luck.

xXx

Omake

"I'm telling you he's gay."

"Ron…" Hermione admonished.

Hermione and the Weasley siblings lounged about the study finishing the last of their summer homework. But Ron wasn't in the mood to learn. One innocent conversation somehow turned into a debate about their demonic friend's sexual preferences.

"Don't be such a bigot." Ginnyh told her brother. "There are a lot of effeminate guys who are strait."

"Like who?" Ron demanded.

"Lucius Malfoy." she replied with a strait face. Fred and George burst out in laughter.

"Yeah, well he's evil." Ron reasoned.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

"Everything." Shiori walked in with a tray of snacks for them. They all dropped their quills in favor of a break. "Ms. Minamino, is Shuichi gay?" Hermione nearly chocked on her juice.

"Ron!"

"What? It's just a question?" The brown haired girl looked ready to hit him. Shiori, however, just shrugged it off.

"Shuichi is Shuichi." she simply said. Hermione gave Ron a pointed look as the redheaded woman walked out.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world.

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- demon fox

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses a _jagan_ or third eye which grants enhanced mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Rei_- human energy.

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Ningen_- human

AN: hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

It was chaos. Just beyond the aged front door of the Black family home a sizable crowd of men and women tore up Grimmauld Place. Bricks shattered apart windows, even those boarded up. Trash cans became raging bonfires. Muggle police and civilians alike tried to stem the riot only to be immersed in the throng. The Weasleys, Hermione, Shiori, Snape, and Moody could only look on in shock.

"You're telling me that a bunch of bloody insects are causing all this?" Moody asked in disbelief.

"Even the Dark Lord, in all his infantine power, would have difficulty controlling such numbers through the Imperius Curse." Snape commented darkly.

"Thank Merlin for the wards." Arthur said.

Since Dumbledore adopted the Black home as the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix he added his own wards upon the existing ones first placed by Sirius's ancestors. Among them was the Fidelius Charm, a spell that prevented all but those informed by the Secret-Keeper from knowing the whereabouts of a specific location. Not even Voldemort could find it unless he somehow ripped the information from Dumbledore's cold dead hands. Sirius meandered into the crowded living room munching on a bad of crisps, bored out of his mind.

""What's everyone getting excited about?" he asked. "Shuichi is gonna put things right. We've got nothing to worry about."

"We will have something to worry about if they try to get in here." Snape sneered. Sirius looked at him like he was an idiot.

"The wards-"

"-have their weaknesses. Nothing is perfect. You'll do well to remember it."

A loud scream sounded over the din of the riot raging outside. Though a sea of people Shiori spotted a familiar head of shocking light blue hair. Botan was swinging a metal bat around her in wide arcs to keep the infested _ningens_ at bay. Without another thought Shiori ran to the door and threw it open. Botan spotted her and with a final whack to the skull of an older man grabbing for her she bolted inside. Shiori firmly slammed the door behind her. The _shinigami_ collapsed to the floor.

"Oh, this isn't part of my job!" she bemoaned. "I'm a guide of the river Styx! Not an exterminator!"

"Guide of the river Styx?" Ron asked.

"Messenger of death." Botan elaborated. Ron gave her a blank look. A look of distaste crossed her fair features. "I am often referred to as the Grim Reaper in western cultures." Ron blinked.

"So you kill people?"

"No!" Botan shrieked. "I ferry their souls to the Gate of Judgment for placement!"

"Oh." Ron said in a slightly confused tone.

"Do you think Shuichi will be done soon?" Shiori asked.

"Dunno." Botan replied with a shrug. "Better check in on them."

With a snap of her fingers the jogging suit was replaced with a cheerful pink kimono that mirrored her eyes. Another snap of the fingers had a big square briefcase falling into an outstretched hand. Botan kneeled on the floor and opened it. Inside were all kinds of devices that none of them could even imagine what they were for. She pushed a button and the screen set in the lid of the case fizzled to life. They all crowded around in curiosity. To their surprise a man with long silver hair and vulpine ears appeared on the screen. He looked oddly familiar.

"Kurama here." he said in a voice like dark velvet.

"Please tell me you're almost finished." Botan pleaded.

"Does halfway count?" he asked with a fanged smile.

"Halfway! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means half of the Four Saint Beasts are dead."

"What's taking so long?" Botan demanded.

"Well it is called Maze Castle for a reason. Besides, we've had a few bumps in the road." Off screen what sounded like an argument broke out. The screen went fuzzy for a moment, some sort of greenery flashed by, then Kurama was back in view. "You know, had you mentioned the babysitting part I might not have agreed to this."

" Kuwabara and Yusuke?" the _shinigami_ groaned.

"No. Kuwabara and Hiei. Why on earth did you send him along?"

"I didn't. He just jumped through the portal before I could stop him." Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Lovely. Anyway, the last of the Four Saint Beasts will soon be dead so hold on tight."

"I will." The screen went blank. Botan sighed. Everyone else just looked at each other with strange looks. "Great."

"So…was that…" Ron trailed off.

"That was Shuichi dear." Shiori told him. Ron looked at her.

"How can you tell?"

"I'd know my son's face anywhere." Fred and George grinned broadly.

"Wicked!" Moody had to shake his head.

"I'd never imagine that _Yoko_ Kurama, the King of Thieves, would ever be considered 'cool'."

"Times change." Shiori shrugged.

xXx

Hiei and Kuwabara struggled against the vines that held them. The plant had rooted itself firmly into the granite floor and pinned its victims to the cold wall. Kurama was positive the two would be cursing him out if a few well placed shoots weren't stuffed into their mouths. Yusuke on the other hand was on his knees laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. Ruby red eyes glared with certain death at the _yoko_ as hellfire ineffectively licked at the plant as it was a mimosa. Kurama gave him a fox-like smile.

"You know, some people pay big money for this." Hiei squirmed even harder. "Now, now…I just might give you what you want if you behave." That took at least fifteen minutes on its own. Then once the two were free they spent another five chewing out Kurama. But soon enough they were on their way again. It seemed the higher up the castle they traveled, the more complex and intricate the passageways became. Things got real interesting when the corridor they walked along split off into several different directions.

"Now what?" Yusuke groaned.

"That way." Kuwabara said, pointing to one of the branching corridors.

"Are you sure?" Hiei asked. Kuwabara scoffed.

"Trust me. I'm psychic." The two _yokai_ gave Yusuke a look.

"Seriously. He is."

The chosen corridor was narrow, poorly lit, and cramped with all four of them in there but no traps of any kind appeared to be present. Kurama kept a hand on Hiei's shoulder, making sure the _jaganshi_ wouldn't be tempted to shove the loud orange haired teen. Suddenly the corridor widened into a large room that was just as poorly lit. Snarling twin bronze dragons guarded a large pair of steel doors flaked with rust. Hiei snorted.

"Talk about cheap."

A potent _yoki_ leaked out from behind the doors. Yusuke wasted little time throwing them open. In side was a bland steel lined room so brightly lit that it blinded the foursome for a moment. Kuwabara gaped as he spotted a man as tall as Hagrid standing impassively before them. He could've easily been mistaken as Chinese where it not for the unusual blue tint to his skin. Narrow eyes gave them an icy glare.

"This is as far as you go." he declared coldly. Hiei gave Kurama a look.

"Can we get this over with? I have better things to do."

"No kidding." Kurama agreed.

"Fools. You can't beat me. I'm Seiryu-" The _yoko_ blatantly ignored him and tossed Hiei a bottle filled with cardinal liquid.

"Try not to trip." the _yoko_ advised with a sinister grin.

Hiei flashed him a fanged smile. Before anyone could blink the _jaganshi_ disappeared. The icy _yokai_ and teens looked about in confusion. Then Hiei just dropped from above. Seiryu turned towards him. The bottle was thrown and Hiei vanished again. Seiryu had no time to react. Glass shattered on impact sending shards and liquid raining down on his flesh. He let out an agonized scream. That red substance covering his skinny body smoked. Almost instantaneously he vaporized with a small 'whoosh', leaving a few wisps of smoke to disperse in it wake. Kuwabara and Yusuke gave him a cursory glance.

"I don't know what's scarier, how easy that was or the fact you carry around that kind of stuff." Yusuke admitted.

"Probably the fact that I brew it out of boredom in my spare time." No one responded.

By all means they expected to navigate the labyrinth of winding passageways for another hour or so before coming across the last of the Four Saint Beasts, like some kind of twisted version of Dungeons and Dragons. That was how they day went after all. Much to their surprise they stumbled out onto a roof deck. Just across the weathered stone was a single tower that looked like a round bottomed vase turned upside down. Rusty spikes hung off it with skeletal remains speared on the ends.

"These guys are sick in the head!" Kuwabara shivered.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch! We're almost done with this crap!" Yusuke snapped irritably. They walked leisurely to the tower, eyes peeled for danger. The dark clouds above looked to have dispersed slightly letting the bloodied sky poke through. Wind buffeted them as though trying to knock them over the low teeth-like wall that prevented one from just falling over the edge.

"Hey, what do you think that is?" Kuwabara asked. He pointed to two covered openings flanking the tower. Something moaned. Slowly out of the shadows a sickly green hominid lumbered out like a zombie. It's flesh was weird, like a bunch of cooked spinach molded together. Kurama wrinkled his nose as a smell close to rotting eggs assaulted him. Behind the creature another followed. And another. And yet another. Soon a veritable army of the things were swarming in their direction. Hiei glared at Kuwabara.

"You just had to ask." Yusuke fisted his hands.

"Looks like we have to fight our way through."

"We'll do the fighting, you go after Suzaku." Kurama ordered. The detective looked at him.

"How? In case you haven't notice they're blocking the way." Hiei smirked evilly, his _jagan_ glowing under his headband. Before Yusuke knew what was going on he was flying through the air and into a convenient window in the tower. He cried out in surprise. "I'll get you back for that you little three-eyed freak!"

"Any more bright ideas?" Kuwabara asked as he eyed the oncoming creatures. Hiei drew his sword.

"Yeah, fight for your life."

xXx

Omake

Hiei was moody but silent. He leaned against the wall behind him waiting impatiently for the two _ningens_ to finish with their little potty break. A snort escaped him in a huff. Apparently brains weren't the only things small on a _ningen_. The _jaganshi_ felt more than saw Kurama lean close to him. But he refused to look at him. Not after what that damn _yoko_ pulled. Unbidden to him a clawed hand clasped his shoulder.

"I think I might be jealous." Kurama breathed in his ear in a seductive tone. "You paying Kuwabara much more attention than you are to me. Do you like more that you do me as well?"

"Hell no!" Hiei growled out. That clawed hand drifted down to draw patterns lazily across his chest.

"Then why? Am I not good enough for you? Do you just not care about me even after all we've been through?"

Hiei felt a little trapped. He wasn't used to having someone so close to him like that. It put him on edge. Caused his hair to stand on end. And that herbal scent of Kurama's became thick like damp soil on a hot day. It swirled in his nostrils, making it hard to breathe. Suddenly Yusuke and Kuwabara came around the corner prompting the _jaganshi_ to push away from the _yoko_. Looking out of the corner of his eye he could've sworn that sly _kitsune_ was smirking.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses a _jagan_.

_Jagan_- a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Shinigami_- spirit of death.

_Ningen_- human

_Kitsune_- ordinary fox

AN: Please Review!


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Now's our chance!"

Snape and Sirius struggled to keep a hold on Mundungus as he frantically battled to reach the front door. Though hung-over, the sneak thief was coherent enough to grasp the gravity of the situation. The world had gone to hell and may very well take them along with it. He was panicking. Confined in an effectively invisible house he felt cornered, trapped. No criminal, not matter how great or petty, liked the feeling as it usually entailed a great deal of pain or even death. Sure the riot raging outside may have moved elsewhere but only hell knew where to or if there were more nearby.

"You idiot!" Snape hissed. "They could comeback!"

"So, we have to move fast!" Mundungus persisted.

"To where?" Sirius snapped irritably. "Don't you get it? This is the safest place to be right now!" Mundungus collapsed to the floor bonelessly in a burst of hysterical sobbing, nearly taking Snape and Sirius with him. Everyone looked on silently from lack of having anything better to do. Having nearly been cooped up inside all day left them itching for a little external stimulus. Botan by contrast had more than enough excitement for one day and was quietly indulging in the simple pleasure of putting her feet up with a steaming cup of tea in hand to melt away the stress.

"B-but w-what are we supposed to do?" Mundungus cried.

"Wait until Shuichi and Hiei finish the job." Shiori asked a little impatiently. It was still a bit of a mystery to the others as how Shiori could be so well adjusted given what she'd been through and who her son is. Any other mother would most likely be a basket case by now. Perhaps it was because she was a Muggleborn and kept such an open mind. Perhaps it was because she loved her son so much. Perhaps it was simply because she'd seen worse. Whatever it was it made her the calm in the storm. Everyone was turning to her for guidance in such chaos.

"What if they fail?" he demanded. "What if they die?" Shiori sighed tiredly.

"In the unlikely chance that they fail and we die I wouldn't be surprised if they perform _seppuku_. If they somehow die we'll have hordes of bloodthirsty _yokai_ hunting us down. But I highly doubt it'll come to that. Shuichi for one dislikes failing. There was one time when he was little that he came home from school quite upset because he got a lower than usual score on a test. Poor dear was devastated." Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement. Fred and George were trying to wrap their heads around seppuku. Ron tried to picture an upset Shuichi but couldn't. The most emotional he'd ever seen the perfect student get was when he'd punch the hell out of Draco Malfoy. Mundungus panicked even more.

"How can you be so calm?"

"Honestly, dying isn't all that bad." Botan admonished. "I've dealt with every kind of death imaginable and every single one said that dying itself was quite pleasant. It's only the method that this comes about which makes it horrible." Mundungus didn't listen. He was too busy fighting off Sirius in another attempt at breaching the front door. Snape looked ready to just knock him out again. Suddenly Mundungus kicked Sirius solidly in the groin. The Animagus doubled over in pain. There was a mad dash as everyone joined in at once to keep Fletcher away from the door. He squirmed, kicking and punching without a thought. Somehow the door was opened in the scuffle causing all of them to tumble out into the warm evening air. Mundungus slipped out of his ill-fitting trousers and began running down the street half naked.

"I hope you get eaten, dumbass!" Sirius shouted after him.

"That's rich coming from you." Snape remarked humorlessly.

Slowly they picked themselves up, brushing dirt and debris away from their clothes. Grimmauld Place was quiet, disserted. It appeared that anyone dwelling in the houses had fled in the riot or became a part of it. A sinister vibe sent gooseflesh racing across their skin. An ear piercing scream echoed hollowly off the ruined houses lining the street, making them jump. The half nude sneak thief came rushing back to them with a sizable mob on his heels. Snape cursed. In a nanosecond the adults formed a protective ring around Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who were not of age to use their magic outside the halls of Hogwarts. With a flick of her wand Shiori had Fletcher tied up and falling to the hard pavement just a few feet away. Moments later colorful beams of light shot out at the approaching mob. Some toppled over taking own a few of their fellows while others found themselves entangled in one magical trap or another. But no matter how many they took out still more came. Snape tried to erect a barrier but the infested Muggles just slip through thanks to the demonic pests which infested them. They were reduced to a fist fight. The mob pressed in on them from all sides. There was no where to go. Suddenly a bright light enveloped the area. For a terrifying moment Ron thought that they were dead. But steadily the light ebbed revealing a massacre. A sea of lifeless bodies laid out across the street. He looked to the adults but they looked just as confused as they were. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move in the shadows of the derelict park sitting just on the other side from the Black family home. Was it a demon or something worse? No. An old woman in the same strange eastern dress style Shuichi and Shiori sometimes wore stepped out into the street. Her hair was a grayish-pink that fell in waves around a lined face so severe it could've rivaled Professor McGonagall's. Botan lit up and ran over to the woman.

"Genkai! Oh, where in _kami's_ name have you been?"

"Hey, England isn't the only place in the world being run over by these things." she replied in a voice dried with age.

"Wait, you've been all over the world?" Botan blinked.

"Heavens no! I sent some of the other _shinigami_ along with bags of these to spread around." She held out a simple beaded bracelet. "Apparently they're really popular with the high school crowd." Genkai shook her head. "Kid's will do anything for an easy A."

"_Juzu_? What good do they do?" the _shinigami_ asked.

"These things are imbued with a small amount of _rei_ that shields and protects the wearer from the weaker _yokai_."

"Really?"

"_Hai_. I've done all I can. Were I younger I might've trotted on after Yusuke to speed things along. But with Kurama and Hiei looking after him there's no way he can screw this one up."

"So, what now?" Ron asked awkwardly.

"Dinner." Genkai answered.

"Genkai!" Botan gasped. "The world could soon be run over with millions of _ningen_-eating _yokai_!"

"_Shimatta_, if I die I might as well die with a full stomach."

"But what about all the infested people running around?" Moody asked.

"Those small fry won't be a problem." she indicated to the countless unconscious people laying about. With that she turned on her heel and walked away. No one moved for a moment. Then Shiori walked after her. Soon the others followed, not wanting to be left alone to deal with any of the other infested masses that may come their way.

xXx

Kurama lashed his whip viciously back and forth. Those closest to him fell with a moan bleeding a thick brackish substance that made his feet stick unpleasantly to the roof deck. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kuwabara strike out wildly at the moldy green humanoids, his _rei_ sword a beacon of light in the gloom. Hiei flitted about the enemy masses severing heads or simply setting clusters of them on fire. Up above the stormy clouds had once again gathered. Serpentine lightning shot out of the heavens striking the rod protruding from the tower like a rattler would a mouse. Thunder rolled after it. The _yoko_ flattened his furry ears against his head in an attempt to save his hearing. Somehow above the din he picked up a pained scream that had his hackles raising. It sounded like Yusuke. He found himself questioning his judgment on sending the young detective to face Suzaku alone. How much experience did he have with _yokai_? How strong was he?

Another scream reached his ears. That cut it. Before Kurama could even calculate the kind of risk he was taking the _yoko_ summoned a vast amount of _yoki_. His body felt like it was vibrating. The dimwitted hominids staggered back from him as his fist slammed into the stony roof deck. Granite as old as the _Makai_ itself seemed to shrink away from the blow. Abruptly a plant sprouted quickly from the small crater like an old film reel sped up. Twisting wood stretched to the height of a willow with a creaking groan of relief. Miniature spiny mouths yawned at the end of each branch dribbling saliva that hissed sinisterly as it fell onto the stone below, digestive acids eating through it like a child would a chocolate bar. Those branches lunged swiftly at the much slower green creatures. They succumbed quickly to the hungry mouths as though they truly were made from cooked spinach. Greedy branches reached for more. The creatures tried to circle the Death Tree but it proved to be much more nimble then they were. In a matter of minutes the strange humanoids had been disposed.

Without a word to his companions he raced to the tower. The stairs circling inside were steep and had no banister to grasp. Kuwabara fell behind deciding he'd rather not break his neck in an attempt to save Yusuke's. An eternity passed with no end in sight. Labored breathing and pounding footsteps filled his ears. Blood and the brackish substance of the humanoids smothered his nose. Abruptly the stairs opened up into a spacious domed vault dominated by a large screen not unlike that found in Koenma's office flashing images of what looked to be massive riots raging in various cities across the _Ningenkai_. Yusuke was on his knees gasping for air, clothes tattered and singed. A handsome golden haired youth garbed in crimson stood over him in a flaunting manner.

"Ah, the cavalry has arrived." Suzaku announced dramatically. "It's only too bad that you, Hiei and Kurama, lower yourselves to being the _Reikai's_ bitches."

"Hell, I figured if I was going to get screwed I might as well make some good money off it." Hiei replied dryly.

Kurama felt the last of his patience and self control snapped. He had to trek across dimensions, slay simpleminded _yokai_, traverse a veritable labyrinth, baby-sit a bunch of children, and all without taking timeout to grab a bite to eat. Hungry, frustrated, and fed up with all this nonsense the _yoko_ stalked forward, a deadly smirk gracing his face. Suzaku began to look nervous.

"You know what I love about this job?" he asked to no one in particular. "It's very…hands-on."

xXx

When Botan, Genkai, and the others walked out of the restaurant an hour later the streets of downtown London where nearly empty. It was eerie after the full blown chaos that dominated most of the day. Other than the Muggle police combing the city for any more troublemakers it was a ghost town. For a while they walked in silence. Moody was constantly looking over his shoulder as though expecting someone to just jump at him. Snape walked close so to an oblivious Shiori that Sirius couldn't help but stare. Hermione and the Weasley siblings talked cheerfully or goofed around, happy to have finally gotten out of the house. Then Genkai simply paused in the middle of the winding street.

"Alright, show yourselves." she demanded. A chorus of high pitched cackling. One by one thin motley _yokai_ stepped out of the shadows. They had ears long and pointy like their protruding tusks. Stringy hair fell limply in a dirty mop on their heads. Ginny and Hermione shrieked.

"Why don't you hand over those delectable young ladies?" one asked.

"Why don't you pests crawl back into the hole you came from?" Genkai countered.

"Big words for an old hag!" another snarled. They advanced threateningly.

Suddenly three figures came flying out of the alley that opened up between the two groups, landing with a pained groan one the asphalt. The three newcomers started chirping angrily in another language. Then a tall silvery form lazily strolled after them. The group of _yokai_ seemed to go pale. Gold eyes fixed on them. With a shout the _yokai_ ran off in the opposite direction. Botan growled out in frustration and marched right up to the silvery beings face.

"What took you so long?" she shouted. "Do you have any idea what of the kind of hell I went through today?"

"I could tell you the same." Kurama replied calmly. Genkai huffed, walked over to the squabbling trio, and gave them each a solid whack on the head. She grumbled out something in Japanese. Yusuke talked back. Kuwabara scolded Yusuke. The argument broke out all over again. Genkai hit them again and proceeded to drag them away by their ears. Botan hurriedly bid everyone goodbye and trotted after them. Hiei picked himself off the ground, glaring after the detective and his loud friend.

"Shuichi, what are you covered in?" Shiori asked. Kurama grimaced.

"You don't want to know."

"Well, I got both of you a little dinner but perhaps you should bathe first." Shiori told them. Kurama smiled at her.

"_Arigatou_." With Hiei using his _jagan_ to keep a look out for any more trouble they all made their way back to the Black family home. Kurama for one was grateful that the day was finally over.

xXx

Omake

The restaurant was dimly lit and cozy. Up and down the long table warm conversation buzzed like TV static. Delicious scents of cooking food wafted in from the kitchen. Botan's mouth watered and stomach rumbled but had to settle for a glass of soda to quell her hunger. Though safe and about to be fed a part of her was still fretting over Yusuke and the others. Were they almost finished? Were they okay? But with two capable _yokai_ like _yoko_ Kurama and _jaganshi_ Hiei watching their backs there was little that could go wrong. Unless the two _yokai_ were somehow killed. Botan shook her head in an attempt to dispel the unpleasant thought and turned to Genkai. The aging psychic sat cross-legged on her chair counting a wad of cash in her lap.

"Where did you get all that?" she asked curiously.

"From selling all those _juzu_." Genkai shrugged.

"W-what? Y-you sold them?" the _shinigami_ sputtered. Genkai looked at her.

"Goodwill and cheer won't put food in my mouth." Botan put her head in her hands.

"Genkai!" she moaned.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jagan_- third eye bestowing enhanced mental powers.

_Jaganshi_- one who wields a _jagan_.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Rei_- human energy

_Shinigami_- spirit of death.

_Ningenkai_- human world.

_Ningen_- human

_Kami_- god

_Juzu_- Buddhist prayer beads.

_Seppuku_- suicide ritual where one disembowels themselves.

_Shimatta_- damn it!

_Hai_- yes

AN: Please review!


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

The next few weeks were blissfully uneventful. Mr. Weasley was one of the few to return to work as many of the other Ministry employees were either locked up in a Muggle prison for committing nefarious acts which they could not for the life of them remember or suffering from some sort of hangover from being possessed by the _Makai_ insects. Ministry officials and the wizarding media had a field day over the almost apocalypse. Their national security effectively proved to be ineffective. More and more of the high standing magical families distanced themselves from the influence of the Ministry. Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, was scrambling to root out the Death Eater agents hidden among his cabinet out of fear that they may take advantage of the mayhem. A convenient information leak in the _Reikai_ provided a detailed account of the incident that painted Kurama and Hiei as heroes. Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge couldn't have been more furious. As it turned out Umbridge greatly disliked anything that wasn't human. She wasn't happy that a bunch of lowly beasts tried to rise up against them and even less so that two of the worst saved them. Umbridge turned into a bit of a doomsayer, slandering Koenma and his 'dogs'. It raised more than a few eyebrows.

Others such as Hermione and the Weasley siblings became fascinated with the decidedly reformed King of Thieves. Kurama found himself retelling censored tales of his former life to a rapt audience. Snape from time-to-time pulled him into long winded discussions about the finer points of potion making. Moody was keen on tactics that the Aurors, who still turned to him despite being retired, could use. Fletcher, though still skittish around him, tried to gain a few thieving tips with little success. Suddenly Kurama was no longer the outcast, the freak of nature…he was a celebrity. Hiei too found himself very much in the lime light. Where as before the other residents in the Black family home gave him his space they now tried to extricate details about his life from the stoic _jaganshi_. Though not a people person he seemed perplexed by such an abrupt change in their behavior. However, _ningens_ weren't the only ones to take notice of the change in the two. _Yokai_ were outraged that one of their own was working for the very thing they despised. The _Reikai_ and _Makai_ had been at odds with each other for as long as the _yoko_ could remember. _Reikai_ felt that the _yokai_ needed to be policed while the _yokai_ felt that they were being singled out. But really neither Hiei nor Kurama cared much about what other _yokai_ thought. If anything they were the ones being singled out. This was a sort of payback. And the money didn't hurt either.

"You both did very well." Koenma praised, nearly jumping out of his seat. "There were almost no casualties! It's unheard of! Though Yusuke is a tad put out that you stole the show."

"Nice to know he has his priorities strait." Kurama replied dryly. Hiei snorted from where he leaned against the wall, obviously wanting to be anywhere else than the prince's office.

"But you two need to stay vigilant, now more than ever. The _yokai_ aren't thrilled that you're working for me. They'll be keen to bring you down."

"They never liked us to begin with." Hiei pointed out.

"Yes, but it may complicate things." Kurama explained. "We have to do our job, look after our…investments, and possibly deal with any assassination attempts."

"Their idea of assassination is gaining up on someone in a dark alley." Hiei scoffed.

"Let's not forget about the _ningens_, shall we?" Koenma advised. The two _yokai_ looked at him.

"I'm assuming you're referring to Dolores Umbridge?" the _yoko_ inquired. Koenma nodded.

"Afraid so. I did a little looking around on our dear Undersecretary and found some rather troubling skeletons in her closet."

"Such as…" Kurama prompted.

"Passing anti-werewolf legislation that makes it impossible for lycanthropes to get employed, suggesting that mer-people should be rounded up and tagged…you get the idea. But what really concerns me is her taste for power and joy of harming those whom she perceived has slighted her in some way. There have been quite a few reports filed against her in her career and there could very well be many more too intimidated to speak up. That's a lot of people when you take into account that she's been working for the Ministry since she graduated Hogwarts."

"And from what I could tell she's quite chummy with the Minister." Kurama said.

"Umbridge is out for herself." Koenma clarified. "She'll side with anyone so long as she gets what she wants. We don't have enough to garner a conviction at the moment, but we have enough on the other Death Eaters planted in the Ministry to root them out. I've warned the Minister and he's going to shove her off to Hogwarts to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. You two need to keep an eye on her." Both Hiei and Kurama nodded.

'_Looks like it's going to be another fun filled year at Hogwarts.'_

xXx

Mr. Weasley practically bounded though the door. With a wave of his wand his hat and briefcase flew out of sight. Humming a cheerful tune he waltzed into the kitchen, planting a swift kiss on his wife's cheek as she helped to prepare dinner with Shiori. Molly raised an eyebrow at him. Their children sat about the table snaking, dinner would be late due to yet another order meeting, giving their parents a disgusted look. Kurama sat by Shiori's feet in his _yoko_ form sniffing at the air and hoping that a piece of the chicken she was cooking would fall.

"Had a good day at work dear?" Molly asked in an amused tone. Arthur slid into a chair with a sigh.

"It was quite wonderful." her husband replied. "Just the same-old same-old really. But around lunchtime a massive group of ogres from the _Reikai_ marched about the Ministry. Umbridge was in a tizzy, ordering the Aurors to get rid of them. The Aurors really didn't know what to do. Should they obey the Undersecretary or stand back and trust that prince Koenma knew what he was doing? In the end they did nothing. The ogres combed the place and arrested Death Eaters. Some fought back but got a firm whack on the head with a club. Best of all Lucius was one of them! You should've seen the look on his face!" Most in the room grinned. Kurama licked his lips. Molly sighed.

"What a fine example you are for our children!" she admonished playfully. As the members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived the children and a hungry _yoko_ were evicted from the kitchen. Everyone settled in for a long evening.

"What? That woman, teach?" Molly screeched in outrage. Kurama flinched slightly from where he lounged on the living room rug in his _yoko_ form. Ron, Fred, and George got up from their seats and tried to listen in on the Order of the Phoenix meeting but found that the thick slab of wood barring the way blocked enough noise that their meager hearing couldn't make out anything. Hermione and Ginny looked through some witch magazine occasionally sending the boys pointed looks at their eavesdropping. Hiei was perched on the windowsill, fast asleep.

"She'll do less damage there." Moody replied.

"What about the children? Who'll protect them from her?" Molly demanded.

"Dear, you know Albus would much rather die than allow a student under his care to be harmed." Arthur assured her.

"We can't just convict Umbridge just for being unpleasant." Lupin reasoned. "She may not be the best person in the world but she certainly isn't a Death Eater."

"That we know of." McGonagall added sourly.

"Our only problem is how much a hindrance she'll be." Snape pointed out. "Umbridge will try to turn this into an opportunity to garner more power. The question is how. Will she use her Ministry influence and aim for the position of Head of Hogwarts? Will she gather information on Albus and the order and sell it off to the Death Eaters? Or will she just be a stubborn thorn in our sides making it even harder to prepare the students as best we can for what could very well turn into a second war?" McGonagall hummed in agreement.

"Either way we'll have to expect trouble."

xXx

If there was one thing Kurama enjoyed the most about the _Ningenkai_ it would be a hot shower. In the _Makai_ plumbing was reserved only for the prestigious and the few cities that existed. Being the animal that he was, Kurama just did without for sake of security and privacy. During the few times he was lucky enough to come across a hot spring he would indulge himself but little more. He was always moving about patrolling what came to be his territory as small as it was. The more one moved the less likely they'd be found, caught, what have you. However, as _ningens_ only natural enemy was themselves they had ample luxury to settle where they may. Homes both tiny and massive were more than a _yokai_ would dare to hope for. But now in this new wonderful life of his he could live in the kind of luxury he only dreamed about.

There really was nothing better than soaking in scalding hot water at the end of a day. The heat of the water loosened tight muscles, the sound of water cascading into the porcelain basin created a symphony that lulled the mind into a relaxed state, and the cleansing aroma of the scented soap and shampoo helped to clear his sensitive nose of all the unsavory smells he came across that day. Kurama could've stayed there forever. Unfortunately as the heating bill can be quite pricey especially with several people living under one roof he limited himself to fifteen blissful minutes. With great reluctance he turned off the water. The cooler air nipped at his skin as he toweled off and stepped into the bedroom he shared with the _jaganshi_. Hiei lounged languidly on the bed wearing only a pair of sweat pants. Kurama had the feeling that he'd sleep nude were it not for the fact that he was always anticipating a surprise attack that wouldn't come.

"Mind stepping out for a moment?" Kurama asked politely.

"_Hai_." Hiei answered, a challenge shining in his ruby eyes.

"It's just until I dress." the _yoko_ informed his friend. Hiei sat up.

"Why does it matter? We are both male." Kurama couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him.

"We are also unrelated."

"So?" was the _jaganshi's_ simple demand.

"Such a thing is looked down on in _ningen_ society. Some of them have an aversion to homosexual relations."

"_Ningens_ would fear their own shadow if they didn't know it doesn't move on its own. Besides, you're not afraid of being nude in front of others are you?"

The _yoko_ bristled. It was common knowledge that vulpine creatures were quite passionate. Kurama personally had never taken a lover before nor had he given it much thought. Still, it didn't stop Hiei from insinuating such things. Normally it meant that the surly _jaganshi_ was angry at him for some reason. But that wasn't the case tonight as his scent didn't smell angry. This was ridiculous, all he wanted was to change and go to bed. Loosing patience Kurama sharply tugged off the towel he wrapped around his waist and flung it at Hiei. Without missing a beat he walked over to his dresser to pull out a pair of underwear and pajama bottoms, it was too hot to be wearing a fleece shirt to bed.

"Boxer briefs?" Kurama didn't even bother to look at him.

"Forgive me for wanting a little security." he replied dryly.

"Certainly explains a few things." Hiei muttered, but not quiet enough. Kurama paused in pulling up his pants. Sharp emerald eyes pinned down the _jaganshi_ as his still damp hair fell over his shoulder.

"Explains what?" Kurama asked in a terse tone. Hiei laid back down and turned away from him.

"Forget it." With a sigh the _yoko_ finished dressing and crawled into bed, turning off the light wordlessly.

'_That yokai, I swear…'_

xXx

Omake

Arthur was just wrapping up a report about a teakettle spraying boiling liquid on an unsuspecting elderly Muggle woman when a great racket from outside pulled his attention away from the parchment he was writing on. He along with several other curious coworkers poked their head out the door. In the hallway a group of big blue ogres could be seen popping into various departments with clubs easily the size of their muscular arms in hand. Sometimes they would return empty handed while others they came back with someone struggling in their grasp. After a while Arthur realized that they were taking only Death Eaters. One came out dragging a struggling Lucius Malfoy by the hair. Arthur and a few others couldn't keep the grins off their faces. Lucius sent them all a heated glare. Arthur gave him a cheerful wave.

"I love my job."

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a _jagan_ or third eye granting enhanced mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningenkai_- human world.

_Ningen_- human

_Hai_- yes.

AN: Hoped you enjoyed it! And if you like Dragon Ball Z then check out my new story 'Monkey Business'. It's not as silly as it sounds. Please Review!


	52. Chapter 52

AN: Sorry if this chapter seems a tad random but that's how my week's been. Random. Very random.

Chapter 52

Vicious snarling and growling erupted like a violent volcano as the _yoko_ launched himself at the shirtless _jaganshi_. The two tumbled to the floor in a writhing heap as they each tried to pin the other to the floor. Hiei wound up hitting his head against one of the built-in bookcases while he kneed his furry friend in the ribs that wrenched a yelp from Kurama. Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and the Weasley siblings could only look on in shock and awe. None of them had seen the two _yokai_ fight before, let alone with each other. It was a good thing that the only furniture in the study was a desk and some padded chairs otherwise things might've gotten messy quickly. Each of them wondered if Shiori and Molly were going to come back from grocery shopping soon. The sound of hurried footsteps soon answered that question. Shiori came flying up the stairs ignoring how her yellow summer dress bunched unladylike around her thighs. A sharp flick of her wand emitted a loud bang that startled the brawling _yokai_ enough to freeze. Wordlessly she grabbed both of them by the scruff of their necks and hurled them away, Hiei in their room and Kurama in Shiori's. It didn't matter how pathetic the _yoko_ made himself look his mother still firmly shut the door behind her in a silent command to stay put. He flopped down on the flowery comforter with a sigh.

Kurama was normally a patient, understanding person, He had to be otherwise he probably would have died a long time ago. Whether it was the Weasley Twins' chronic pranking, Hermione's self-sworn duty to liberate the down trodden, or Ron being, well, Ron the _yoko_ bore it all with good humor. Only the little fiasco with the Four Saint Beasts ever dried up those few saintly qualities of his. The utter lack of maturity, the senseless bickering, and the short supply of commonsense would do that to anyone. When he had collapsed in bed that night he thought that all of the immaturity was behind him. Apparently not. Hiei appeared to have reverted emotionally to a teenager-like state. Though he may appear that young he was really well over a hundred years old at least. The _jaganshi_ became even moodier if possible, lashed out more, and asked bizarre and random questions. Like the whole nudity issue that seemed to have started it all. Finally Kurama snapped when a shirtless Hiei walked in and badgered him about reading too much. At that moment he was dead set to either get to the bottom of things or pull Hiei's head out of his ass. The latter seemed more appealing.

After what could've been an eternity Shiori walked in with a neutral look on her face and sat down next to him. He flattened his ears against his head submissively, knowing that his mother couldn't be happy that he turned the study into a war zone.

"Hiei's just fine but I think you hurt his feelings." she told him flatly. Kurama felt outraged. He hurt Hiei's feelings? If anything it should be his feelings that were hurt. After all the _jaganshi_ badgered him frequently and in a domineering that was just demeaning. Like when he was forced to strip down to get Hiei off his back and sleep somewhat peacefully. In a flash an irate _yokai_ was lounging on her bed, tail flicking behind him.

"What?" was all he could say. Shiori silenced him with a pointed look.

"Hiei's going through some changes. He's scared and confused." Kurama snorted. Hiei scared? Shiori gave him another hard look. "He may not be the most talkative person around but he doesn't have to be. It's obvious to me that before he came to us his life wasn't pleasant. One minute he's all alone and the next he's surrounded by people who care about him even though he hardly knows them. This never happened to him before. Hiei is too used to keeping others at bay, being on his own, and just surviving. He doesn't know how to deal with others. He doesn't even know what to feel. And the stress that the two of you have been under lately isn't helping. Both of you have been so professional the past few weeks. No roughhousing, no small pranks…just because you're centuries old doesn't mean you have to act like it all the time. You two need a break to let off some steam."

Kurama was quiet, ears sagging on the sides of his head. Sometimes it was just too easy and too tempting to forget about all the unpleasant things. Like hunger, loneliness, and desperation. The _yoko_ may be able to adapt to nearly any situation but the _jaganshi_ obviously couldn't. Or wouldn't. The absence of his twin still hung over him like a dark storm cloud. Occasionally he would talk in his sleep, perhaps the only time he ever voiced what bothered him most. He must've felt so guilty that while Yukina was possibly suffering somewhere he was having the time of his life. It was one of the rare few times in his life that Kurama met his wits end.

"What should I do?" he asked.

"That's for you to figure out. Until then you're not to leave the house."

xXx

The clock on the nightstand ticked away the seconds as they passed. Kurama had no idea how long he just laid there thinking. At some point Tora wormed his way in the room and made himself comfortable on his master's chest. Everyone but Shiori, Hiei, and himself went over to Diagon Alley to purchase supplies for the new school year leaving the house deathly quiet. His mind mulled over different courses of action to take with the moody _jaganshi_. It was a tossup between apologizing and pretending that nothing happened. Neither appealed to him. Apologizing gave Hiei an opportunity to rub the _yoko's_ nose into it while pretending that nothing happened may burry the problem but not get rid of it entirely. He sighed in frustration. Tora meowed in confusion and licked at him. Things would be so much easier if Hiei just told him about these things. He wasn't the mind reader around here! But willingly giving out information that might damn him wasn't part of Hiei's nature. Sometimes it didn't pay to have someone so stubborn, so hard headed for a friend.

Hell, why did he care anyway? Hiei was a big boy. Why should he worry about him? Because Hiei tended to get tunnel vision which left him vulnerable. Because Hiei wasn't as bad a person as he made himself out to be. Because Hiei was his first true friend. Because Hiei was important to him. They knew each other for years and during those years they became so apart of each other's lives that it just didn't feel right if the other wasn't there. None of it made much sense to the _yoko_. Sure, he knew a thing or two about relationships but not much else. Grudgingly he rolled off the bed, landing on the creaky wooden floor on four paws. As silently as possible he made his way toward his and Hiei's room.

"Severus…" Kurama froze. He had a feeling that he should go back to his mother's room. Only he was too curious to. So he carefully poked his head through the railing and looked down at the foyer where, sure enough, his mother stood with Snape.

"Please, just give me a chance." he nearly pleaded with her. Shiori sighed.

"I just don't know if I'm ready for this." she admitted. "It's been so long since…"

"You deserve to be happy. Don't let James's memory keep you from living." Shiori shook her head.

"I am happy. I have Shuichi." Snape grabbed at her arms gently and looked her in the eye.

"You need more than a son's love. How many times have you found yourself hating other happy couples on Valentines Day? How many times have you felt so alone even though there are others around you?"

Kurama couldn't believe what he was hearing. Or smelling for that matter. Snape's dingy scent was muskier and so was Shiori's homey one. Pheromones. But it didn't smell as bad as usual. In fact it was almost pleasant, which made no sense to the _yoko_. Naturally he heard the fluffy fairytales in his youth about love, about how wonderful and everlasting it was, and naturally he didn't believe any of them for a moment. Being a _kitsune_ of such an unusual color made him the odd man out. Even other creatures which he was no threat towards either ran in the other direction or chased him away. In his mind love was just a _ningen_ term for the instinctual urge to reproduce that all sexual things shared. One that he himself refused to indulge in if just to spite the world for what it did to him. But somehow this encounter between his mother and Snape was different. In a way it was sort of innocent, mushy.

Kurama shook his head. It was random. It was confusing. Hell, the whole summer was one big out-of-control dream that he needed to wake up from. He turned away and continued on to see Hiei, hoping to at least get some sort of clarity on one issue before the day was spent. Carefully he opened the door, unsure what kind of mood the feisty _yokai_ was in. The _jaganshi_ simply laid on the bed in a depressed sort of manner staring sightlessly up at the ceiling. Quickly and quietly Kurama slipped inside and reverted to his _ningen_ form. Hiei didn't look at him.

"You know, it'd make my life a lot easier if you just talked to be about these kinds of things." Kurama said dryly.

"How can I when you're part of the problem?" Hiei asked blandly. Kurama blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"If it wasn't for you I would be out scouring the earth for Yukina. If it wasn't for you I would be on my own with only myself to worry about. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be feeling so strange." There was a long pause as the words sank in.

"Do you regret it?" the _yoko_ asked. "Do you regret meeting me, becoming friends, doing all that we did together?"

"No." the _jaganshi_ sighed. "I don't regret a thing about my life."

"Then why bring it up?" Hiei sat up and glared at him.

"I'm trying to figure all of this out!"

"By looking back at what cannot be changed?" Kurama countered. Hiei clenched his fists.

"I'm an _imiko_. I am evil. I should not exist. I should know no love."

"You are a person and all people feel these things." Hiei was quiet.

"Are you ever wrong?" Kurama simply gave him a sly smile. A thud out in the hall abruptly drew their attention. With a raised eyebrow the _yoko_ flung the door open revealing Mundungus Fletcher sprawled out on the floor carrying a suspicious bag. He flashed them a sheepish smile. The two _yokai_ shared a look. Slowly twin evil grins crept across their faces. Fletcher paled.

xXx

When Hermione, Remus, Sirius, and the Weasleys lugging numerous bags they stumbled onto a strange scene. In the living room an unconscious Mundungus Fletcher sat gagged and tied to an old dining room chair wearing a French maid outfit complete with stockings and high heels. On the floor in front of him was a brown bag filled with obviously illegal items. Hiei and Kurama were slumped on the couch dozing lightly. A number of empty Butterbeer bottles were clustered on the coffee table. The picture said it all. Ron sneezed. Kurama jerked awake. Sleepy emerald eyes looked at them.

"Err, here's your school supplies." Sirius offered, setting down the bags he carried.

"Ah, thank you." he said in a deeper than usual voice. Even slightly inebriated Kurama was still polite.

"So what happened?" Ron asked.

"Mundungus once again attempted to use the house as his own personal cache." Kurama explained.

"Did you really have to dress him up like that?" Hermione inquired.

"No." he admitted. "But mother did say that Hiei and I needed to blow off some steam."

"And the Butterbeer?" she pressed on.

"We got thirsty." was his innocent reply.

"There's at least ten bottles here!" Fred shouted in shock.

"We split them." Kurama assured.

"That's still five each!" George interjected. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a demon, remember?"

"Does Shiori know?" Molly asked.

"Yes. She left only a few minutes ago to take a walk with Snape." Kurama answered. Sirius's head whipped around so fast his neck nearly snapped.

"What?"

"There's plenty of Butterbeer left in the pantry." the _yoko_ informed helpfully.

xXx

Omake

Kurama nearly yelped as Hedwig, Hermione's snowy owl, tried to scalp him as she dropped a letter in his lap. Dodging just in time he watched warily as the feathered fiend landed on the china hutch next to Hermes and Pigwidgeon. He growled. Every time he got a letter those devious avians swiped, bit, or scratched him. And after so long he was thoroughly sick of it. In a flash he turned into his _yoko_ form and barked furiously at the bloody birds who squawked in alarm.

"You filthy chickens! You ugly buzzards! Why attack me when I've done nothing to you?"

"You are dangerous!" Hedwig clicked back. "Once we let our guard down you'll gobble us up!"

"Why the hell would I go after a bunch of skinny dirty birds? You'll just make me sick!" Several curious heads looked in on the scene in confusion, unable to understand the animal language.

"What's he doing?" Hermione asked Hiei.

"Arguing with the owls." Ron gave him a funny look.

"How?" Hermione and Ron's siblings rolled their eyes at him.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses a _jagan_ or third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Ningen_- human

_Imiko_- forbidden child

AN: Please review!


	53. Chapter 53

AN: I hope I made Umbridge as close to the real thing as possible. It's sort of hard to do semi-evil conniving woman without going all out bitchy.

Chapter 53

The train shook and swayed as it made its way across the English countryside. Cities and small towns slowly gave way to farms and eventually untouched wilderness. Students up and down the train caught up with one another, trading news and stories. One of the more popular topics was the _Reikai_ shakedown at the Ministry. Some, mainly Muggleborns, needed an explanation for they had no idea what the _Reikai_ was. Inevitably the tales became vastly exaggerated with each retelling. Prince Enma Jr. was the size of a giant, ruthless to the core, and he had an army of bloodthirsty _oni_ at his disposal. Yusuke and Kuwabara were some sort of mutant Muggles who were coerced to toil for the terrifying prince. But the wildest one of all was that Kurama and Hiei were merely repenting for their past wrongs. The _yoko_ found himself smothering chuckles behind the new Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. Really, they were giving the two _yokai_ too much credit. In reality they only agreed to the job because they had nothing better to do, the pay was good, and they hardly liked their own kind to begin with. Sure, there was probably a few decent _yokai_ like themselves roaming around somewhere but compared to the hundreds of others that gave them all a bad rap it was just a drop in the bucket. Abruptly the compartment door slid open. Draco Malfoy stood there with his goons Crabbe and Goyle, an arrogant sneer on his face.

"I'm surprised they let you rubbish back in the school. A blood traitor, a Mudblood, and an obviously gay foreigner that loves to play the teacher's pet. But that won't last long, not with the new changes." Kurama sighed and closed his book with a snap. Why was it that the Slytherin had to greet them the same way year after year? If he wasn't in such a good mood he'd have thrown him out on his ass. As it was, he felt the need to toy with the boy for a bit. It was a long train ride to Hogwarts after all.

"What's wrong Draco? Won't the mean people let you see daddy?" he purred with a frown on his face. Draco turned red with anger.

"He won't be there for very long!" Kurama leaned towards him in feigned interest.

"So he's behaving himself for once?" Draco swore at him and fumbled in his robes for his wand. Kurama just kicked his feet out from under him. Stumbling back, Draco knocked into his lackeys and they all fell out in the hall in a tangled heap. A few passersby laughed before continuing on their way. With a cheery wave the _yoko_ slid the door shut.

"Hey, how come you don't use magic most of the time?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione sighed, "we can't use magic outside Hogwarts until we're seventeen."

"Yeah but he's a demon." Ron pointed out. "They can't tell if a demon is using magic, can they?"

"Actually I just like doing things under my own steam." Kurama interjected, hoping to prevent an argument from breaking out.

"Why?" Ron insisted. Because _yokai_ like to rely on their own power. Because using magic felt like he was cheating or simply being lazy which made him feel weak. Because wielding a wand is slower that snapping a whip. Because some _yokai_ were immune to magic.

"Habit." Kurama shrugged. The subject changed to more interesting things. One topic lead to another and somehow they wound up talking about Ron's oldest brother Bill who worked for Gringotts Wizarding Bank as a Curse Breaker.

"It's weird." Ron confessed. "He was relocated to a desk job over the summer yet we hardly ever see or hear from him. Heck, we hear from Percy or maybe even Charlie more than we do from Bill. It's like he's still in Egypt." Hermione blinked.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Ron asked. Hermione turned to the _yoko_.

"Should we tell him?"

"I don't know. It's really none of our business."

"Tell me what?" Hermione sighed.

"Bill is dating Fleur." Ron was silent for a moment.

"What?"

"Fleur liked England when she visited for the Triwizard Tournament." Kurama explained. "So once she graduated from Beauxbatons she moved to London and got a job with Gringotts. Fleur met Bill and the two have been dating ever since."

"You mean you two are still writing to Viktor and Fleur?"

"What's wrong with that?" Kurama sighed as the old argument started up yet again.

xXx

Students gradually filtered into the Great Hall in groups as the thestral, ghastly creatures that only those with a sixth sense could see, drawn carriages carried them from the Hogsmeade Train Station to the large double doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It felt warm and cozy compared to the chilly night air despite the bare stones. The enchanted ceiling reflected the thick fog that had rolled in over the school grounds. Mouthwatering scents wafted from the kitchen making the hungry mass even more eager for the welcoming feast to start. Friends split off to sit at the four house tables decorated with gilded utensils and house colors. Floating candles burned overhead casting a flickering glow about the room. From where he sat Kurama could clearly see Ron and Hermione being separated by the others. Even though they were sitting so far apart they refused to look anywhere near the other's direction. Up at the teachers' table at the head of the grand chamber the professors sipped their goblets or chatted with coworkers. But in that room of warmth and friendliness was a decidedly dark cold spot everyone avoided. Seated at the end of the teachers' table was Dolores Umbridge in bubblegum pink robes that made her amphibian features stand out even more. Though a smile was plastered on her face an air of danger surrounded her. Numerous eyes flicked up at her wearily. Those who's parents worked at the Ministry had obviously warned their children about the woman. It didn't take long for rumors and horror stories to circulate through the student body. Umbridge enjoyed torturing others, she was secretly a demon that feed off pain, and the only way to get on her good side was to give her money. Lots of money. Luna skipped over towards him seemingly out of nowhere looking as distant as ever.

"Hello Shuichi, how was your summer." she asked in a dreamy sort of voice.

"Busy, yours?"

"Quite profitable really. Sales for the Quibbler have increased with all the investigations the _Reikai_ have been doing on the Ministry. We actually had to reprint a few times." Shuichi smiled.

"That's great! Hopefully the other students won't give you such a hard time this year!"

"One can only hope." Luna agreed.

Once all the students had arrived Professor McGonagall marched in leading the line of new students waiting to be sorted. Young scared faces looked around in a mixture of apprehension and wonder. One by one they were called up to sit on the wobbly stool and instructed to put on the ratty looking Sorting Hat. Each of the houses clapped politely as the hat's decision was made, the chosen house louder than most. Fred and George catcalled above the applause earning stern looks from their Head of House. As the last student was seated Dumbledore stood, prompting all conversation to cease. They all settled in for the usual beginning of the year speech. The Headmaster went over some new additions to the list of banned items which Kurama had a feeling the Weasley Twins may have created from the shocked looks on their faces. Quite frankly he was surprised the two didn't notice him poking around their room from time to time making sure they weren't doing anything dangerous. For some strange reason their parents and Dumbledore seemed a tad concerned about their hobby of inventing new pranks. Then the Headmaster went over the fact that the Forbidden Forest was obviously off limits. Dolores Umbridge was introduced as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Not many applauded. Abruptly there was an obviously fake cough. Dumbledore stumbled to a halt. All eyes looked around and landed of Umbridge. There was a stunned silence. No one had ever interrupted the Headmaster before. She arose from her seat in a conceited manner.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for that very warm welcome." she began in a sickly sweet voice. "It warms my heart to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I know we'll become very good friends." Fred and George scoffed. McGonagall didn't bother to admonish them for once. "The Ministry of Magic considers the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. As an employee of the Ministry of Magic I'll do my best to uphold these values and do my best to prepare all of you for the long life ahead of you all in a secure, risk free environment. Foul, vial creatures roam our fair world and it is my sworn duty to protect you from them. Knowledge is power and with this power we shall vanquish these monsters together."

Dolores sat back down. No one clapped. Her little speech was a little…unsettling. The last thing any youngster wanted to do was face some bloodthirsty monster. But apparently that's what their new teacher wanted them to do. It wasn't even the first day of class and already the woman was pegged as a nutcase. Kurama felt Koenma was wise in sending both he and Hiei to keep an eye on her. If she wanted a bunch of adolescences to take on _yokai_ there was no telling what she'd do next. Perhaps it was an elaborate distraction concocted by the Death Eaters to cover up their next move. Or maybe she really was that crazy. Either way the _yoko_ could already tell that Dolores Umbridge was going to be a major thorn in his side.

'_Great. Just what we need, a zealot out to purge the world of evil.'_

xXx

Omake

Hiei was a tad miffed. While Kurama had the luxury of traveling to the damnable magic school on a train he had to go by foot. It felt as though he was going everywhere by foot lately. The _Reikai_, _Makai_, and the various shops around London Shiori frequented. Sure, he could make it to the _Reikai_ and back in ten or so minutes but that didn't mean it wasn't tiresome. And it was a real pain in the ass when the local wildlife or nearby _yokai_ decided to take him on in the hopes of a meal. A quick flare of hellfire usually took care of them. But there always were one or two bastards who were immune to fire which meant a drawn out fight that only served to piss him off even more. But the _yoko_ didn't have those problems. Even if he did travel by foot it was more likely than not that every living creature in the area would give him a wide berth. It was that feral _yoki_ about him which gave away his animalistic nature. Whether _ningen_ or _yoko_ it was always there like a shroud to keep insects away. A warning. The _jaganshi_ wondered if _ningens_ picked up on it. Surely they did. As polite as he was a hard edge remained, a hint of something deeper and more dangerous. Perhaps that was what drew all those females to him like moths to a flame. He always heard that girls often went after bad boys. But Kurama was the kind of bad boy that any mother would've instantly liked.

The _jaganshi_ wasn't sure what pissed him off more, the females flocking around the _yoko_ the same way alley cats would to attract the biggest tom around or how Kurama seem to do so much without lifting a finger. His cunning and guile was what served him so well. Not to mention his superb self-control. No other _yokai_ could resist their instincts. Hiei liked to think of himself as a close second. But really, it wouldn't kill the _yoko_ to travel on his own two feet. He was an animal, animals liked to run free. The wind in their fur, the earth under their paws, the sweet smell of decomposing vegetation…for a moment Hiei entertained the image of a stark naked _ningen _Kurama running through a dense forest almost like a madman. Somehow the image was appealing. The revelation nearly caused him to slip of the tree branches he was leaping through to the hard soil below. Luckily his hand quickly grabbed hold of a sturdy limb. He hung there a moment. A nervous sweat broke out across his compact body. Ruby eyes were comically wide. Hiei was sure his heart would be pounding if he had one.

'_That's it! That's the last time I let those conniving females make me sit through some sappy soap opera!'_

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one who wields a _jagan_ or third eye bestowing enhanced mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Oni_- ogre

_Ningen_- human

AN: Please review!


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry started classes off like usual. Staff and Students still drunk off the fabulous feast of the previous night or just simply hung-over from indulging in one too many drinks with friends before bed roused with the sun to start off the new school year on the right foot. Breakfast was just a mere shadow of the night's festivities. Talk was light but quiet as many were still half asleep. A flock of owls swooped in with mail, a few dropping their burdens right onto dozing heads. The teachers looked either happy to be back at work or resigned to their jobs. Dumbledore beamed at everyone in sunny yellow robes the stood out like a sore thumb in the sea of inky black student uniforms, occasionally greeting those that passed by. Though dressed in velvety girlish pink Umbridge only seemed to repel those who came close to her. As the student body became more active nervous and speculative glances were thrown her way. Kurama sat with his fellow Ravenclaws examining the situation discreetly over a plate of eggs and bacon. All along the table rippled whispered debates. What did she have against non-humans? Was it due to an accident? Was it due to a malicious attack? What exactly was she going to teach them? It was obvious to the other teachers' reaction to their new coworker that the Ministry employee had already gotten off on the wrong foot. Perhaps it was her passionate speech the night before or just her haughty manner. Everyone seemed to be keeping the diminutive Professor Flitwick as far away from the woman as the room would allow as he had some goblin blood in his veins however small. Professor Sprout and the Hufflepuffs appeared affronted by Umbridge's lack of tolerance towards other races as did the Gryffindors. Only the Slytherins looked neutral on the subject. Why should they care when they had to study for the Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations this year? As far as they were concerned it was every man for himself.

That things were this tense on the first day wasn't a good sign of things to come. Granted, when a bunch of teens were crammed under one roof emotions and hormones flared. Usually the teachers calmed things down with their commanding presence. But this was the one case the _yoko_ had seen where their presence only seemed to add fuel to the fire. It was obvious to all that the teachers were at odds with each other. A divided front was vulnerable, and vulnerability in such an environment would undoubtedly be exploited. Judging by the looks on Fred and George's faces they were thinking along the same lines. Armed with his class schedule Kurama left the Great Hall, already feeling a headache coming on.

"Where do you think you're going Minamino?" He looked up to see Malfoy and his goons waiting for him as he made his way to the greenhouses for Herbology.

"Class." he replied promptly. "You know, learning? Bettering oneself?" Those grey eyes narrowed in that pointed face.

"You're not going anywhere." Shuichi blinked.

"Why not?"

"It's time someone taught people like you a lesson!" Draco sneered. "People like you are what's causing more and more Pureblooded families to go into extinction by integrating our centuries old society with those filthy Muggles! Our kind is becoming weaker thanks to you! Soon there'll be nothing but a bunch of street magicians trying to keep the old traditions alive!"

"There is no distinction between Muggles and other magical folk." Kurama said in an icy manner. "All of them use the same energy, eat the same food, breath the same air, breed in the same manner. It's only that Muggles are unaware of the power at their disposal. Those that do go to great lengths to keep their privacy while learning how to control and harness this power. Others call them shamans, wisemen, psychics. But you wizards don't care. You continue to cling to this shadowy existence still fearing the events of the witch-hunting that took place in the old days. Your so called kind are nothing more than cowards who can't bear to change with the world." Crabbe and Goyle were at his sides holding him in place by putting their meaty hands firmly on his shoulders. Draco marched up to him and grabbed a crimson forelock to bring his head down to his level. The hair on the back of Kurama's neck stood on end in imitation of hackles. But he just stood there staring at Draco with an expression that showed how lowly he thought of him. In the long shadows between the courtyard and the line of greenhouses fenced by box hedgerow. Were anyone else in the courtyard they probably wouldn't have seen them there. As it was the place was disserted save for a few small birds scavenging.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this." Draco told him with a dangerous smile.

"Sorry, you're no my type." Suddenly the three Slytherins fell to the ground, unconscious. Next thing Kurama knew Hiei was standing before him with a defensive look in his ruby eyes.

"Why did you let that scum touch you?" the _jaganshi_ demanded.

"Because they're not worth wasting time or _yoki_ on. Besides, I have no idea where he's been. You don't want me catching some disease do you?" he answered truthfully. By now he was thoroughly perplexed. Hiei was almost possessive. Why? It's not like someone's threatening to take his ice-cream or anything. Something nagged at him from the back of his mind. He stepped closer to Hiei. For a moment Hiei looked like a deer caught in headlights before he concealed his expression behind a stony mask. With one last glance he disappeared. The _yoko_ shook his head trying to dispel the confusion and slowly continued on his way to class.

xXx

The Defense Against the Dark Arts position was said to be cursed. Many held it to be true considering how no teacher ever lasted for more than a year. As a result the classroom changed according to the teacher's taste. This year the redecorated room made the students stop in their tracts. Sure they had seen some weird stuff before, Gilderoy Lockhart topping the list, but this even made the now insane fraud look like he had a good fashion sense. Somehow the stone walls were turned pink. Lacey drapes hung over the windows. Plush rugs were laid out on the hard cold floor. Old desks with the finish wearing off were lined up in perfectly stair rows and topped with lacey doilies. Magical plates of cats adorned the wall, the felines meowing and purring as though they were alive. It looked more like some old woman's living room than a classroom. Umbridge sat behind her desk at the front with her fake smile in place. Slowly the students filtered in quietly, dumbstruck by the décor. Kurama chose to sit as close to the door as possible. Ron, Hermione, and Neville followed his example. The bell rang hollowly. Primly the new teacher stood.

"Good morning class." A few muttered 'good morning' back. She tutted. "Good morning class!" A few more greeted her back. Umbridge frowned. "Is that anyway to greet your teacher?" No one responded. "When I say good morning I expect you to say 'good morning Professor Umbridge'." Kurama, like so many others in the class, stared at her. Was this woman for real? "Now, open your books to page five."

There were several groans and shuffling as they slowly complied. Kurama looked at his book boringly. He'd read it out of curiosity on the train ride to Hogwarts and regretted it. The book, A Complete Guide to Malignant Churls, was just dry pro-_ningen_ propaganda. There were no spells in a step by step format for beginners. Just a lot of anatomy, reported cases of attacks on _ningens_, and theories and strategies to slaying the creatures. It had absolutely nothing to do with the upcoming O.W.L.s that all fifth years had to take in June. Hermione didn't even touch her book. It laid on the desk in front of her occasionally getting dirty looks from the brainy girl. Neville looked a little ill at the sight of some of the graphic pictures displayed. Ron appeared as though he had swallowed something rather unsavory. Almost defiantly the disguised _yoko_ raised his hand.

"Yes?" Umbridge inquired.

"Professor, how exactly is this going to help us with our O.W.L.s?" All the students looked at her.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she laughed. "What's more important, your life or your grades?"

"Most of us won't even see many of these creatures in our lifetime." Shuichi reasoned. "Most of us live in foreign countries or in the middle of big cities, far away from the habitats in which these creatures live. We need a solid education if we want to go anywhere in life. The better the grades the better the job we'll get." The smile on Umbridge's face faltered slightly, looking more forced.

"My dear, these beasts are highly dangerous."

"These beasts are people too!" Hermione shouted in outrage. "Half of the creatures listed in here are protected under Ministry law!"

"They don't care!" Umbridge shouted back, her angry bulging eyes looking ready to pop out of their sockets "They attack discriminately and ruthlessly at the first chance they get!"

"Is it illegal for them to survive then?" Shuichi demanded quietly. "Is it so wrong to want to live? If so then all of us here are the worst kind of animals. We fight with each other, kill each other, stab each other in the back over the most trivial things where they do it just to stay alive. I say we are the monsters here. And this class is a waste of my time." With that the teen stood. Staring Umbridge strait in the eye he set his book aflame with a sharp jab from his wand and walked out, making sure to slam the door behind him.

xXx

"Mr. Minamino, I do believe that you have a class this period." Kurama looked up from his homework to see Snape looking down at him, an impressive stack of books in his arms. After giving Umbridge a tongue lashing Kurama had sought refuge in the Library. None of the higher years or the staff seemed to care. They just went about their day like he didn't exist. It was a welcome change from all the attention everyone else gave him nearly twenty-four seven. After all, having been alone for the greater part of his life the cold seclusion was like a welcome breeze on a hot summer's day. The teen shrugged nonchalantly.

"The topic of discussion went against my beliefs." Snape set the books down on the tabletop with a sigh. He discreetly scanned the Library and found the only other person, Madame Pince, putting away large tomes on the far side of the room.

"You're every bit your mother. Just don't stir up the water too much. Some of us have to deal with the woman too." Kurama couldn't help but grin at the Potions Master.

"So I take it that the dating has been going smoothly?" The _yoko_ could've sworn that was a light blush coloring Snape's pale skin.

"This must be an awkward situation for you." Snape commented. "Your mother going out with quite possibly one of the foulest people alive…I wouldn't blame you if you're against it."

"No, just a little sudden is all. I'm genuinely happy she's taking back her love life. I pestered her for years about it but she kept telling me it was none of my business. You can't help but feel a little guilty if someone close to you closes off the world like that. Makes it look like it's your fault. And you're not foul, you're more like a more mature version of Hiei that won't set the world ablaze at the slightest provocation." Kurama spied Dumbledore approaching them. He internally winced while the Headmaster tucked his bag of lemon drops away knowing full well what his presence meant.

"Ah, I was hoping I'd find you here."

"I assume you're here to hand down my punishment?" Kurama asked.

"No." Dumbledore informed him with a warm smile. "I had informed Professor Umbridge when she came barging into my office that I would not prohibit a student's right to question a teacher. After all, if they don't ask questions how will they learn?"

"As for any repercussions?" the _yoko_ prompted.

"Well it's up to her to serve you detention if she found your questioning that unnerving. To each his own and all that rot." Bright green eyes gave him a calculating look.

"What if she can't find me? What if I forego her class?" Dumbledore thought for a moment.

"If she can't find you she can't obviously serve you detention. As for foregoing the class…it is a required course until we receive your O.W.L. results. All you have to do is just pass the course. I'm sure a classmate could give you and deliver any homework assignments. Excellent papers and the chronic absences should balance each other out."

"Should we really be encouraging such rebellious behavior?" Snape inquired with a raised brow.

"The question is, should we discourage individuality?" the Headmaster countered. Snape merely walked away with a sigh. Why bother?

xXx

Omake

Umbridge huffed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. It was only day one in her new position and she was already facing opposition from the student body. That just wouldn't do! Despite being reassigned to such a lowly task as an educator Dolores Umbridge was still unequivocally the Undersecretary and proud employee to the Minister for Magic himself! She'll be damned if some snot nosed teens told her what to do! And that Shuichi Minamino was the one who started it all! It was vital that she nip that disorderly behavior in the bud or it'll just be a year in hell. Letting out a breath she settled down on her oversized bed and burrowed herself deep within the mountain of fox furs. Fox fur was one of her guilty pleasures. There was just something about its silky texture that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. For some odd reason that night she had recurring nightmares about getting burned alive by some green demonic being with very unnatural eyes all over his body.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a _jagan_ or third eye bestowing enhanced mental powers.

_Ningen_- human

AN: Please review!


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry took great pride in not only its renowned education program but how safe they kept their staff and students. Sure, education was important no matter how boring the classes could be but it didn't mean a thing if the students were suddenly killed by a pack of ravenous werewolves or a stampede of raging centaurs. Obviously the four founders had thought of this when they first built the school, it was during the era of the witch hunts and all. Nothing could really beat a large sprawling castle essentially in the middle of nowhere protected by various wards, spells, enchantments, and the always formidable Forbidden Forest crawling with all sorts of creatures magical or otherwise. But not all defenses were flawless. For as long as Kurama was going to Hogwarts all sorts of trouble wormed its way into the school putting staff and students alike in peril. Dark wizards, monsters, convicts, frauds, and the power-hungry all left their marks on the memories of the student body, just not in the way it was intended. However the _yoko_ highly doubted the school had witnesses anything close to the madness that now surrounded him.

Students began boycotting the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Teachers were decidedly looking the other way. An underground group had been formed to help the fifth years study for the O.W.L.s. Unflattering photos of Umbridge circulated about the school. Kurama, or rather Shuichi Minamino, was seen as a revolutionary standing against unlawful practices which only seemed to bolster his popularity among the female population. And Umbridge was punishing every offender she came across for even the smallest things. On one hand the teachers and students have never worked closer. On the other hand the school was more like a political war zone. Either way Kurama wasn't amused. Would it seriously be too much to ask for even one uneventful year? Cleaning up the dark underside of the demonic half of the world was work enough. But at least the witless 'assassins' who unwittingly stumbled onto the school grounds while trailing after Hiei provided him with plenty opportunity to vent his stress and frustration. Hermione plopped next to him in the Library after another grueling day of classes. With the O.W.L.s just moths away nearly every teacher was cramming as much information into the students as possible. For many the O.W.L.s determined what they would do for the rest of their lives.

"I think Umbridge is getting worse." she told him. He nearly groaned.

"How?"

"Apparently she's gone snooping about the Forbidden Forest and found several dead _yokai_ piled up there. She's now convinced that there's a highly dangerous _yokai_ about." This time he really did groan. This was just great, he couldn't even keep criminally minded _yokai_ at bay without attracting that nut job's attention.

"What if it was just another monster hunter like herself or some highly dangerous magical creature like a dragon roaming about?"

"I asked her the same thing but she insisted that to her trained eye it was undoubtedly the work of a another _yokai_." He gave her a bland look.

"Are you sure you can't just let your grades take a hit and skip out on that circus?"

"I don't even know what I want to do with my life yet!" Hermione bemoaned. "What if I need Defense Against the Dark Arts for my future job?"

"What if all these 'what if's drive you insane?" Ron asked as he approached her. Hermione rounded on him.

"What if you mind your own business?" she snapped back. Kurama sighed as the two began arguing again. It looked like he wasn't the only one the stress was getting to. Ginny slipped in next to him.

"I wish those two would just confess their love to each other and get it over with." Kurama blinked at her.

"Pardon?"

"They say opposites attract and from the way those two go at it I'd say they're right. Personally I don't get how such opposing personalities are compatible. One's intellectual and considerate while the other's more brazen and self-centered. You'd think they'd drive each other nuts. But I guess when you love someone you'd do just about anything for them." His eyes widened. It felt like a bolt of lightning just hit him out of the blue. Only one thought ran through his head.

'_No way.'_ At that moment the communication device in his pocket decided to vibrate. Swiftly he gathered his things and slipped into an unused classroom nearby. Casting a few spells that would ensure privacy he answered. Koenma's childish face appeared, looking quite serious.

"_I'm sorry for the interruption Kurama but we have a bit of a situation."_ he told him solemnly. Kurama frowned.

"What is it?"

"_We've found Yukina. She's been imprisoned by Tarukane Gonzo, prominent member and founder of the Black Black Club, who's forcing her to produce the rare hiruiseki to sell on the black market. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan are on there way to his compound as we speak. However I can't get a hold of Hiei. If he kills a ningen, no matter how evil they are, not only he but you as well may find yourselves back in prison."_

"I understand."

xXx

The Forbidden Forest was shadowy in more ways than one. Who knew what lurked behind the next tree or bush or if it was even _ningen_. It was the main reason Dumbledore tried so hard to keep the student population away. Quietly he stalked his way through the thick undergrowth snagging at his robes. A crow cawed. Damp earth and rotting vegetation filled his nostrils like perfume. He stopped for a moment at a thicket well in the grip of the woods. Dark stains painted the ground where he distinctly remembered leaving a pile of corpses for the thestrals. Either the so-called messengers of death were really hungry or Umbridge was seriously sick in the head by _ningen_ standards. Kurama tried to focus on the task at hand but found himself thinking over what Ginny had said. It may be silly to go into shock over a small bit of information but when you were centuries old and had thought you knew everything about yourself, such a thing would knock you right off your rocker.

'_That's it. I need a vacation.'_ The _yoko_ nearly ran headlong into Hiei. But the _jaganshi_ gave him no sign of acknowledgement. He just stared up at the sky painted orange by the setting sun.

"You're giving Koenma a heart attack you know."

"What does he care?"

"He cares because he took a big risk in hiring us like that. We owe him." Hiei didn't reply. "No matter what I say you're not going to listen, are you?"

"I have to go Kurama. It's my fault that she's in this situation." he answered evenly.

"Is it really or are you just blaming yourself out of guilt?" Hiei turned to face him, ruby eyes glowing in the fading light. Kurama supposed this was the part that they confessed their love to each other, kiss, and possibly have hot wild sex. Only the _yoko_ didn't know a damn thing about love. He had to be one of the oldest virgins in existence and for a reason. Kurama sighed. "Just don't fuck this up or both of us are going back to the cooler for a long time, got it?"

Hiei mutely nodded then flitted off through the trees like a flying shadow.

xXx

Drinking wasn't something Kurama participated in all that often. Usually it was only during times where logic had flown out the window with the cat on its heels and confusion ran rampant in his normally brilliant mind. But when he did he made sure it was just enough to get tipsy but not so much where he couldn't defend himself if there was a surprise attack. Just after Hiei departed and another hapless assassin was dealt with Kurama made a beeline to the Kitchens. The numerous warm welcoming faces of the House-elves that dwelt there was a pleasant change from the all the chaos around him. Eagerly they loaded him with enough Butterbeer to put a _ningen_ into a drunken stupor. Climbing to the top of the Astronomy Tower he made himself comfortable and started drinking. His mind pondered upon the tangled mess that was his and Hiei's unusual relationship. When did it move from friends to something more? Why? How? But no answer made itself known. It may be another one of those instances where he was better off simply accepting the fact than to give himself a migraine as he tried to figure it out. Hurried footsteps broke him from his thoughts. Abruptly the door screeched open on rusty hinges. Hermione stood there for a moment looking both furious and surprised at the same time. Then she threw the door shut, plopped down next to him, and helped herself to his stash of Butterbeer.

"I take it you and Ron aren't talking to each other?" Kurama asked dryly. Hermione set the bottle down with a clang.

"I don't get it! Why is he so concerned, so involved with what I say or do?"

"Maybe he just doesn't know how to talk to you." he suggested between taking swigs from his bottle. "Maybe he just wants your attention but doesn't know how to go about it."

"I just wish he would speak what was really on his mind for once! These silly games he plays are driving me mad!" Kurama nodded in understanding.

"I know how you feel." Hermione looked at him, visibly calmer.

"Why aren't you with Hiei?"

"He went off on a quick mission." the _yoko_ sighed. "I can't go with him. It would be too suspicious if Shuichi Minamino suddenly vanished from the school grounds." Hermione just looked at him silently for a moment.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Alright, did everyone know but me?" he asked more than a little annoyed.

"I'm pretty sure that only Ginny, your mother, and I knew. Ginny and I wanted to tell you about it but your mother said to just let you two sort it out all on your own." She gave him a shy but excited smile. "So, did you confess?"

"No." Hermione's smile fell. "I don't know if Hiei knows or if he'd take it well. Heck, I don't even know how to go about this sort of thing."

"You mean you've never been in love or at least been with someone before?" Kurama shook his head. "Has Hiei?"

"I highly doubt it."

"This is so romantic!" she squealed. The _yoko_ gave her a bland look. "Oh, when he comes back you should just sweep him into your arms and kiss him!"

"Are you kidding? He'd bite my tongue off."

"Well you have to do something!" He raised an eyebrow.

"And what about you and Ron?" Her mood immediately soured.

"A girl shouldn't have to make the first move." They both sighed and took a long swig from their bottles.

"Why is it that we have to make the first move? This isn't chess." Kurama bemoaned. Hermione nodded solemnly in agreement.

xXx

Omake

"No way!" Ron shouted out in surprise earning a stern glance from Madame Pince as she re-shelved books in the Library. "Shuichi's in love with…him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny sighed, trying to finish up the last of her Charms essay.

"No." She gave him a look.

"They're both similar in many ways and they're almost constantly together. They fight but they've never seriously injured each other." Ron blinked.

"Don't most guys do that?"

"But they're not most guys." Ginny pointed out. "This sort of behavior is different for them."

"Since when were you an expert on love?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"It's called being observant, something you don't do very well." Ron leaned towards his sister across the table.

"Hey, think you can help me figure out what's up with Hermione? She's really been on my case lately." Ginny slapped his forehead lightly.

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses a _jagan_ or third eye which enhances mental powers.

_Hiruiseki_- literally ice tear gem.

_Ningen_- human

AN: Please review!


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

During the short mid-morning break in between classes Kurama could tell something big had happened. A sizeable group had formed in the courtyard circling one of the moss covered stone benches. The wind carried the burning scent of anger and outrage. Curiosity piqued he wove though the throng to see what all the excitement was about. Curled up on the bench was a Gryffindor, Colin Creevey if he remembered correctly, with Ravenclaw Cho Chang and a few of her friends doing their best to comfort him. The young boy's already pale complexion was nearly sheet white and brown eyes wide with shock. He found Rodger Davies and made his way over to his housemate.

"What's going on?" Rodger looked at him with an expression torn between excitement and horror.

"Umbridge has gone off her rocker. Apparently she somehow got a hold on some demon organs and is showing it off to all her classes. Something about knowing your enemy inside and out. Madame Pomfrey is busy in the Hospital wing nursing a few of the students who weren't able to stomach it."

Rage bubbled up like a cauldron ready to boil over. Muscles tensed, ready to lash out at the object of his furry. _Yoki_ flared up to where he could feel his eyes burn in the way that signaled that he was on the verge of shifting shape. Stiffly he walked away. To where he didn't know. Instead he concentrative on the monotony of walking. He counted the number of steps he climbed, how many students were in one particular hallway, and how many couples were lip locked in what they thought to be discreet crevices. Eventually his feet brought him back to the boy's dormitory in Ravenclaw Tower. For a moment he sat on the edge of his bed pulling at his long crimson locks. Tora padded over to him and brushed against his master, meowing worriedly. The small lily sitting on the nightstand undulated agitatedly with the _yoki_ that escaped him in his anger. Even as callous as he and Hiei could be they never harmed, let alone tormented, children or innocent bystanders. That this woman was not only attempting to turn the student body into an armada of monster hunters but she was quite possibly emotionally scarring them for life in the process. If Suzaku got on his nerves Umbridge flat-out pissed him off and he gutted the _yokai_ like a damn fish. The only thing that prevented him from laying a hand on the woman was the tight restrictions the _Reikai_ placed on _yokai_. Should a _ningen_ die in direct result of his actions he could be sitting in prison for a long time.

Kurama was never so close to just quitting school as he was then. Sure he tended to get caught up in one mess or another but the truth was it kept him busy which meant less chances for him to do something stupid. Heck, if he wasn't kept so busy he might've gone back to thieving just for the hell of it. _Kami_ knew how easy it would be to steal from someone like Draco Malfoy. But he wasn't going to quit. His mother wanted him to get a proper education and to broaden his horizons. Not to mention it meant that Umbridge would defeat him in this bizarre battle she had started. Besides, magic was damn helpful. It exercised his _yoki_ and improved stamina through the countless spells he had to practice. And he really needed to improve his stamina. Back during the raid on Maze Castle he had carelessly summoned a Death Tree in the heat of battle and felt the consequences of his actions for days after in the form of aches and pains that made him feel like he got hit by a bus. It wasn't a sensation he cared to feel again. With his thoughts sorted out he burned a little lavender to ease his emotions and his body. He was still on a mission. Koenma was counting on him. A light suddenly went off in his head. Koenma needed proof that Umbridge was a danger to society. And even the strict laws that bound him didn't say he couldn't mess with the woman. A vulpine grin crossed his face.

xXx

Lunch was an hour long to allow both staff and students a reasonable break. Most loitered about the Great Hall either eating or just hanging out with friends. Some of the more studious made time to study in the Library. Kurama would've been among them if he wasn't currently sneaking his way into Umbridge's classroom and office. It was clear no one was in. The whole corridor itself was vacant. Everyone made it a point to avoid the woman under the general concession that she was just nuts. They didn't know what she had but they sure as hell didn't want to catch it. Quickly slipping inside before anyone noticed him he cast a silencing and locking spell just to make sure no one stumbled in during his little raid. The room was just as girly as he remembered. Only the set of jars suspending organs in a preserving liquid was new. He carefully picked one up from where it sat on the teacher's desk. A minute amount of _yoki_ still lingered. Though the lifeless lump of flesh didn't bother him he had no doubt that more than a few students would find it disturbing. _Ningens_, especially the young ones, just didn't like to ponder on unpleasant things such as death or disease. _Yokai_ pondered such things only for the sake of survival. If you covered every angle you could then your chances of living to see another day improved than if you just walked around with your fingers crossed.

Despite being as foul as she was Dolores Umbridge was quite neat and organized. None of the desk drawers were cluttered, every piece of paper had a specific place to go, and all the files in her office were clearly labeled. At first he found only the usual teacher things. Lesson plans, a calendar with various faculty meetings penned in, diagrams, reference books…then he moved to the office and hit pay dirt. Located in the bottom drawer of her office desk were files and papers that clearly had nothing to do with teaching. She had a file of money transactions that dated back to the beginning of the school year, newspaper clippings dealing mainly with Koenma, Hiei, and himself, and a small fuzzy pink book held closed with a tiny silver clasp. Kurama couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Wasn't she a little old for keeping a diary? Absentmindedly he skimmed through it. Slowly a malicious grin spread across his face. If this didn't throw Umbridge behind bars then nothing would.

Taking the contents of the drawer and the pickled organs he commenced with doing as much damage as he could without attracting attention or compromising the castle's structure. Those cat plates were smashed. Dollies got shredded. Desks turned into splinters. Papers got burned in small bonfires all over the room. Finally he pulled out a few beakers of fake blood and threw them about making large drops and scarlet streaks all over those damn pink walls. Standing back he admired his handy work. Noticing the time he quickly slipped under the invisibility cloak he had stuffed in his bag and took down the spells he erected. As he snuck away he decided to rip the door half off its hinges just for effect. Kurama had to stifle giddy laughter that threatened to bubble out of his throat. Dodging the few meandering students he headed to the Head of Hogwarts office. Once he stood in front of the door he stashed the cloak away and knocked.

"Enter." Dumbledore looked up from the stack of papers he was combing though and smiled upon seeing the _yoko_. "Ah, Shuichi! What brings you here?"

"I was hoping you could do a small favor and deliver something?" he asked innocently, pulling out the evidence he collected. The Headmaster's blue eyes twinkled.

"Certainly! In fact I've been meaning to have a chat with him but alas Professor Umbridge has been keeping me quite busy with all these letters from distraught parents."

"Why thank you Headmaster." Kurama said with a playful bow. "Perhaps I could return the favor?" Dumbledore waved dismissively at him.

"Nonsense! Though I dare say a nice bottle of Madame Rosemerta's fabulous mead would be nice…"

xXx

Normally the forest had a calming effect on the _yoko_. It was a peaceful quiet place that provided a reprieve from all the chaos of the _Ningenkai_. No insistent chatter, no bodies brushing uncomfortably against his own, no choking clouds of too much perfume, and no having to put on a friendly smiling face that left his facial muscles aching by day's end. But for some reason it wasn't as comforting as it usually was. Maybe it was because of the strain of the mission. Maybe it was because of how much Umbridge had gotten under his skin. But whatever it was it needed to go away. He couldn't screw this up. His pride wouldn't let him. Letting out a frustrated sigh he watched as Tora pounced on an unwitting insect in the underbrush. The feline seemed to puff up and bask in the glory of the kill. A chuckle escaped him as Tora proceeded to toss the dead bug playfully in the air in victory. It never ceased to amaze him how intelligent that cat was. He was positive he wasn't normal. Hermione thought that he may be part Kneazle, a magical feline that resembled ordinary housecats, but he wasn't so sure. Tora was able to read him like a book and know what his master needed be it some company or cheering up. And he had such a strong personality that he could almost be _ningen_, or _yokai_ for that matter.

Too bad Hiei wasn't as easy to understand or so strait forward. Hiei just seemed to like pushing his buttons. Kurama couldn't determine if it was due to his poor people skill or if the little imp just loved getting a rise out of the normally so prim and proper _yoko_. As with Umbridge he got under his skin. But it was different with him somehow. Where Umbridge made him want to rip her throat out Hiei made him return the favor in a mischievous manner. Perhaps it was due to the fact that they were so similar. Their life stories were practically the same except for the whole sister thing.

"One could easily slit your throat if they were in my position." Kurama didn't flinch. Calmly he turned to the stoic _jaganshi_ and offered him a welcoming smile.

"So, I take it you didn't screw it up?" Hiei snorted.

"Well, aren't we optimistic?" They lapsed into an heavy silence. Tora padded over and greeted Hiei with a loud purr, rubbing his ginger hair into the _jaganshi's _black cloak.

"Dare I ask how it went?" Kurama finally asked. Suddenly images flashed before his eyes. A young woman with ruby eyes and long mint green hair who strongly resembled Hiei sat in a lone tower plastered with numerous _ofuda_. Some short portly pig-face man examined what looked like a pearl critically. The Toguro brothers battling Kuwabara and Yusuke who just barely defeated them. As suddenly as it began the images stopped. Green eyes looked suspiciously at the _yokai_ sitting next to him noting the exhausted look in his eyes. "That couldn't have been all."

"Oh? What then pray tell did I leave out?"

"Yukina. Did she recognize you as her brother?" Kurama inquired, leaning closer.

"No, thank _kami_." The _yoko_ frowned and shifted even closer.

"Why's that?" Red eyes shot him a look.

"Who in their right mind would want to know that they're related to a criminal?" Kurama gave him a sly knowing smile.

"You know, it sound an awful lot like what I went through with Shiori." He got an annoyed frown.

"Will you back off?" Hiei grunted.

"Why? I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?" the _yoko_ teased. The _jaganshi_ bristled.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this." Without warning he pulled the smaller _yokai_ into a hug. Warmth, too much to be natural, seep through his chest from where it made contact with Hiei's back. He could feel strong corded muscle tighten in response. The scent of a wild fire filled his nose. Somehow it was just the perfect thing to do on chilly autumn evening. Lazily he rested his head on soft black hair and groaned happily. Suddenly Hiei simply vanished from his arms. Kurama pouted playfully. "Aw, but I'm cold!" Off in the distance he thought he heard a string of colorful curses.

xXx

Omake

Umbridge felt quite pleased with herself. The rebellious students were thinning out tanks in part to her diligence and firm punishments. With the addition of visual examples in her lessons they were obviously taking the serious matter of demon running amok in their world seriously by how they stared transfixed at her eager to know how to defend themselves from such vile beasts. Perhaps she should expose them to the concept of placing more restrictions on magical creatures. Animals belonged in pens after all where they could harm none. As she opened the door to her classroom her jaw dropped. Across the school students stopped and looked wildly about for the source of the enraged scream.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- demon fox

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye granting enhanced mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world-land of the dead.

_Ningen_- human

_Ningenkai_- human world.

_Kami_- god

_Ofuda_- talisman

AN: Hoped you liked it! Please remember to review!


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"And why exactly were we in the Forbidden Forest?" Umbridge asked in that too sweet voice of hers. Kurama silently cursed his negligence. He could sense Hiei hiding out in a nearby tree probably seeing this as revenge for the slight teasing moments before. Tora glared at the woman from where he sat on Kurama's shoulder, the tip of his bushy tail twitching as though he were contemplating clawing the woman's eyes out. The _yoko_ thought fast.

"My cat got away from me. I didn't want him to get hurt so I went in after him." From the way her bulging eyes narrowed he figured she wasn't buying it. Oh well, it was worth a try. Abruptly the gave a small 'oops' as one of the many gaudy rings she wore fell to the ground.

"Oh dear, would you mind picking that up for me? My back has been bothering me lately." Thinking nothing of it he complied. But when he touched it an almost painful shock ran up his arm. The little blue stone suddenly turned red. Looking up he saw a triumphant grin spread across her face. Almost in slow motion she drew out her wand. Without further prompting he ran.

No one was outside, having retired to the warmth of the castle for dinner some time ago. Good thing too or someone would've gotten hit by one of the many spells the Undersecretary was sending his way. Zigging and zagging up the sloping lawn to the castle Kurama effectively dodged every single one of them. Over the sound of his labored breathing he could hear Umbridge gasping and wheezing as she tried to keep up. He burst into the Entrance Hall startling several students. Not bothering to stop and apologize he sprinted up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. A ruckus started up in his wake as Umbridge came sputtering in. The others probably thought she was being a raging bitch and were trying to stop her. If only they knew…but it gave him the chance to loose her in the winding corridors. Finally he let himself slow down to a brisk walk.

'_Baka. Baka. Baka.'_

Rarely had the _yoko_ screwed up so badly. He had become so comfortable in the school and so assured that no one would ever know his real identity that he became careless. And that carelessness was going to cost him. Forget education, Shiori would likely be targeted once the media frenzy started up. People would be crying out for blood be it his own or Shiori's. Having given birth to a monster, raised a monster, and even loving that monster they would turn on her in an instant. If he could get her moved back to Japan before the angry mob came with their torches and pitchforks then she would be safe. She could blend right back into the masses and since there were millions of people spread across the islands that made up Japan the chances of her being found were close to nil. It was easy enough to get an apartment these days. Maybe Koenma could be kind enough to give him a raise as to ensure she got the best apartment he could find. Shiori deserved that much.

With a plan in mind he hurried back to Ravenclaw tower to retrieve his things. Finding himself alone in the boy's dormitory he quickly tugged off his robe and pulled on a leather jacket over his worn jeans and polo. For once he used magic to pack his trunk then shrank it so it would fit in his pocket. Then he positioned Tora comfortably in the jacket as to leave his arms free to defend himself much to the feline's discomfort. Taking a deep breath he started to head out, nearly running into an adult Koenma who just appeared out of nowhere.

"You know, you should really slow down. All this running around can't be good for you." Kurama could only sputter but the prince silenced him before he could spit it out. "No you didn't screw up. In fact you've done beautifully. Thanks to the evidence you've collected we can not only arrest Umbridge but several others as well, which she is so kindly summoning for us at the moment, for their part in participating in the illegal _yokai_ trade."

"Yeah but now she knows I'm a _yokai_." Kurama pointed out. "The whole school probably knows by now too."

"You don't honestly expect to live the rest of your life in secrecy do you? Besides, some of your _ningen_ friends know and they don't seem too bothered by it. What makes you think the others won't be the same? Personally I think you're being paranoid Kurama. You put so much time and energy making sure no one knows for not only your sake but your _okaasan_'s as well. Relax. The world is a big place. They can't even keep tabs on Voldemort. How can they possibly find you or your _okaasan_?" The _yoko_ was silent. Koenma put a hand on his shoulder and offered him a comforting smile. "If you're going out, go out with a bang."

"You'll get hell for this later you know." Kurama pointed out. Koenma shrugged.

"We'll see."

xXx

"The staff and students are in the Great Hall. Umbridge and her people are spreading throughout the school." Kurama turned to see Hiei standing there with an expectant look on his face. When the _yoko_ didn't answer he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm not talking to you." the redhead simply stated. Hiei looked like he was just slapped.

"What did I do?" He got an icy glare that could've frozen the Black Lake in return.

"It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do. Just stay out of my way." With that he turned away.

"Kurama!" But the _yoko_ ignored him. Strolling calmly through the halls of the school he breathed in deeply, sifting through the myriad of scents to locate a specific trail that would lead him to either the Undersecretary or her little cavalry. In the back of his mind he silently ranted. Why did Hiei stand back and let Umbridge find out his secret? Sure he had teased him but he did it all the time. Besides, the _jaganshi_ was so highly strung at times it was a wonder he could even breath. It had to be something else. Boredom? Hiei did get tired of subterfuge after a while. He was more of the 'take action now' type than the 'wait and see' type. Sometimes Kurama just had to wonder why he even liked the _jaganshi_. After sometime he came across a young twenty something that looked more like an older version of Cupid instead of a monster hunter.

"Halt beast!" he commanded with enough gusto to give Lockhart a run for his money. "You're tyranny end neigh!" Keeping his wand trained on the _yoko_ he reached for a gaudy broach on his burgundy robes. A simple touch of his hand had about a dozen others just as pretty as himself appearing like insects out of the woodwork, all dressed in the same getup. Kurama wasn't sure if he should laugh or just slap some sense into the man. And if that wasn't enough the devil herself came sauntering over as though she was the hottest vixen around. It was enough to make him want to gag. He believed he had seen something like this on TV. Certainly it was wild enough to belong on TV.

"It's high time that you demons learned your place in the world." she announced grandly. That just did it. That fine control he had worked so hard to refine just snapped as if it was made from a piece of string pulled too taught. And it showed. Emerald eyes usually so warm and full of mischief darkened, turning hard and cold as ice. Those tousled crimson locks of his became wild looking. _Yoki_ slowly seeped from his body in anger. Tora wormed his way out of the confines of his master's jacket and instead took refuge on the other side of a suit of armor. The _ningens_ before him froze. Kurama felt his body on the edge of changing. There was just simply so much _yoki_ bubbling to the surface in his rage. He let the change happen, rippling across his lithe athletic form, as pleasing as stretching after a long nap. Claws, fangs, and ears reshaped and grew helping to relive the pressure caused by the buildup of _yoki_. Wide eyes widened even further. No one moved. No one dared to breath.

"You really should be more careful about who you piss off." he told them, his voice rumbling like a low warning growl. With a flourish of his hand a pile of finely grounded Ailhotsy suddenly appeared in is hand. Though simple, the slight of hand didn't fail to impress. Then he tossed it at them. They just stood there dumbly. Surely they knew of the plant's hallucinogenic properties. It was a magical species after all. Apparently not for they all took a collective gasp, unwittingly inhaling a hefty dose. In seconds the hapless _ningens_ were writhing and screaming on the fool as they each endured their own personal hell. Kurama shook his head.

"And here I thought you were going to do something nasty." Turning around once more he found Hiei standing there. A look of mock surprise bloomed across the _yoko's_ face.

"What's that? You want to take them to the _Reikai_ for me? Why Hiei! You're so nice! I really appreciate it! I need to go attend to _okaasan_ anyway." From the way Hiei looked at him you'd have though he just asked the _jaganshi_ to kiss his tail. But Kurama couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He deserved it anyway. Nonchalantly the taller _yokai_ strolled out of the castle and into the night with Tora right behind him.

xXx

Kurama rushed through the front door of the Black family home like a bat out of hell. Not seeing any sign of Sirius, Arthur, or Molly he felt panic rising up his throat.

"_Okaasan_!"

"I'm here Shuichi." her sweet melodious voice responded from the kitchen. "Really, there's no need to shout." Nearly tripping over his own feet he stumbled as he hurried over to her. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw both Koenma and Hiei sitting at the table with steaming cups of tea in their hands. Shiori gave him a vibrant smile that extinguished any anger he may have felt towards the two.

"Wha-but…how-" he sputtered. His mother hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I take it you didn't have dinner? Tsk. You know better than that! Here, have a seat while I warm up some leftovers for you." There was a heavy silence as she bustled about the room. Koenma gave him a sheepish look. Hiei couldn't even look in his direction. Kurama didn't talk to them. He didn't need to. It was clear that they came strait over after depositing Umbridge and her lackeys in a nice cramped cell to warn her about what had happened. From the looks of it they hadn't been there long. Eyeing his mother he noticed that her back was strait and her shoulders squared. Apparently she was going to stand her ground. Shiori could be stubborn when she felt that some injustice had been done to herself or someone she loved.

"So…what do we do now?" the _yoko_ asked his mother tentatively.

"Oh, I'm sure we can arrange for a home schooling course you can take. It may be for the best considering how busy you are these days." Yep, she was definitely standing her ground.

"Would that be possible?" he pressed on. "I mean, most of the magical community will know about what happened by tomorrow I bet." She turned to him and placed a big plate pilled with shaved turkey and vegetables.

"No one will dare to question Harry Potter's credentials." Sighing he tucked into his rather late dinner. He gave up. It had been such a hectic day that he just couldn't muster up the energy to care.

A bath was just what the doctor ordered. For at least a solid fifteen minuets he marinated in scalding hot water diffused with aromatic herbs that had the stress virtually melt from his body. The radio he had absconded from the other room sat on the sink playing classical music. For once he didn't think or ponder on anything. Kurama was half asleep when Hiei abruptly barged in and took a seat on the lid of the toilet. Not wanting to have to deal with anything at the moment he simply ignored him. It was just that when Hiei wanted something he tended to not give up until he got it. They both sat in stiff silence. Finally after some time Kurama spoke up.

"Care to join me?" he asked dryly. Hiei suddenly found the striped beige wallpaper very interesting.

"Care to tell me what's eating you?"

"You, as usual." Hiei gave him a blank stare. "If I tell you you'll just say that I've been around _ningens_ too long and that I just need to grow a pair. And quite frankly I'm not in the mood for any of this. Now if you'll excuse me…" The _yoko_ got out of the tub and drained it uncaring that the other was there. After quickly toweling off he walked out, leaving the _jaganshi_ to his thoughts.

'_Shimatta, don't tell me I have to actually apologize or ask for help…'_

xXx

Omake

"Kurama, what are you doing?" The _yoko_ looked up from where he was turning down his bed sheets and saw Hiei staring at him.

"Going to bed." he replied earnestly.

"Naked?"

"What? I didn't feel like putting pajamas on. Besides, the drapes are closed." While watching the other _yokai_ crawl into bed Hiei silently wondered if it would be a better idea to sleep somewhere else.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a _jagan _or third eye bestowing enhanced mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningen_- human

_Okaasan_- mother

_Baka_- idiot.

_Shimatta_- damn it!

AN: Hope I didn't screw up this chapter as badly as I think I did. My creativity is apparently taking a vacation. Please review!


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"Shuichi, it's not as bad as you think." Kurama reframed from groaning. He was slouched over his breakfast dejectedly. Tora was curled up on his lap wanting either attention or food or both. Hiei was too busy shoveling pancakes drowning in maple syrup into his mouth to care. Shiori slapped down the paper next to him. Hesitantly he scanned the articles. Yep, as he predicted everyone knew that Minamino Shuichi was in fact _Yoko_ Kurama reincarnated. Though there wasn't as much 'hunt down that bastard and kill him' as he thought there would be. In fact quite a few were actually relived that Koenma was taking their affairs so seriously. Some of his old classmates were interviewed which painted him in a more sophisticated light. But a number of parents were naturally concerned that their precious babies were exposed to such a creature. One individual was going on and on about how amoral his kind was. It nearly made him growl out loud. The worst thing he ever did was torment the scum of the earth which was more of a service to others than something truly evil…at least from his view point.

"Are you sure you don't want to move back to Japan?" he asked his mother. She crossed her arms.

"Absolutely. Our friends are here. They need our help. And I'm not about to run away over what other people think of us." He sighed. It was worth a try. "You know what you need?"

"A life?" Kurama offered. Shiori gave him a look.

"To get out of the house. Some fresh air and a change of scenery would do the both of you some good." Hiei nearly choked on his food.

"Every time I get dragged out it's to hold bags while you pop in and out of stores." the _jaganshi_ protested.

Despite numerous complaints the two _yokai_ were dragged out an hour or so later. With the Christmas season just around the corner the shops were packed with holiday shoppers scrambling to get gifts for everyone on their list. Children had their noses pressed against the window of a toy store practically drooling over some new and popular gadget. Women stared longingly at jewelry they couldn't possibly afford. Men just went about their day anxious to get the shopping done so they could put their time and energy into what they deemed to be more productive activities. Hiei, having been forced into jeans and a red knitted sweater, glared death at all who ventured too near for the _jaganshi's_ taste. Somehow Kurama kept himself from teasing him about how cute he looked as he was already nearing the end of his rope with so many strangers pressing against him. They wandered from store to store in no great hurry. Everyone in a while Shiori would demand they turn their backs or wait outside as she bought them a gift for Christmas. As predicted Hiei wound up carrying a bag or two. At one point Shiori dragged her son off to the side for a private conversation while the _jaganshi_ was busy marveling at the various 'useless' electronic devices on display.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" Kurama just about bit off his tongue at that question. As discreetly as possible he shot his mother a wary look.

"Never?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Shuichi!" she admonished.

"I doubt he'll take it very well. When I think Hiei I think grumpy, antisocial, fire, and death." he explained. "I was the first friend he ever had. He's probably hundreds to thousands of years old. That's a long time to be on one's own."

"Well there has to be more to him than that to have attracted you to him." his mother reasoned.

"Which still baffles me. As infamous as we are it's very much a match made in hell." Shiori sighed.

"Just tell him dear. We often think the object of our affections will just disregard us like trash. But often times this isn't the case. Just think positive." The _yoko_ shrugged helplessly.

"That's pretty hard to do when you're in love with the biggest pessimist around." Shiori gave him another disapproving look. With the thriving mass of shoppers grew with the arrival of the lunch crowds they decided to head back to the Black family home.

Taking a shortcut through a lush frozen park they admired the lights that had been strung about. A light layer of snow dusted the ground. Hiei snorted at all the pretty colored lights. Out in the middle for all to see was a nativity scene most likely created by some charity or church. Shiori stopped to take it all in. Christmas was one of her favorite holidays. It symbolized family, goodwill, and togetherness. Looking back at her childhood she remembered how she would feel so close to her family at this time of year, even her estranged sister. James, her late husband, didn't share her view point. To him Christmas was all about the gifts and food. There were times he made her feel embarrassed with his crass behavior though he made it up to her later in private. Their relationship was a strange one. Their love never really matured, mirroring a torrid romance novel more than the long lasting love she had seen between her parents. Apparently good girls really did go for bad boys. Shuichi abruptly stiffened next to her, breaking her out of her musings. Hiei stood stone still though his ruby eyes roamed all about the landscape. Then something appeared out of the frosted growth. Two very large somethings that looked like they were ogres crossed with goblins. One held a girl with curious mint green hair. The _jaganshi_ silently drew his sword causing one of the two creatures to place a claw dangerously close to the girl's neck.

"So Toguro was right, this _koorime_ is your _imoutosan_." Hiei growled, his skin beginning to take on a greenish hue. "Now, now…we're here just to deliver a message."

"Then I suggest that you state it quickly." Kurama said in a dangerous voice.

"You two are invited to fight in the Dark Tournament and will be naturally be placed on Urameshi's team. If you don't show then all your friends and family will be slain. Any _yokai_ who would fight for _ningens_ are traitors to their own kind."

"That's rich coming from the mouth of one who has never set foot on _Makai_ soil. I bet you were bred into servitude here in the _Ningenkai_. You don't know how merciless, how uncaring it is. All that matters there is survival. Nothing more." Before anyone could blink Hiei cut down the two dimwitted _yokai_. Yukina gave a small screech as she fell unceremoniously to the ground. The two corpses burst into flames, leaving little more than a pile of ash behind. Yukina got to her feet and threw her arms around him.

"_Oniisan_!" she squealed happily. The _jaganshi_ blinked owlishly. Abruptly she pulled away to rummage in her _kimono_. Pulling out a necklace graced with a single pearl-like stone Yukina placed it around his neck. He just stared at her in shock. Shiori cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Perhaps we should go home before we catch a cold."

xXx

"I always knew that I was a little different from the others." Yukina confessed. "When Rui told me how our _okaasan_ had broken the rules it all made sense. I felt betrayed and angry that they would cast out a defenseless infant out like that. So I decided to leave to find you. But then I was captured. When you and Kazuma-_san_ rescued me I thought you looked familiar. Then when I went back to the _Makai_ I ran into Shigure the Osteopath. I told him my tale and he revealed how you came to him for the _jagan_, having lost the _hiruiseki_ that _okaasan_ had shed for you. The odd _yokai_ he was with happened to have found it but was kind enough to give it to me. Again I was captured. But it all worked out in the end. I found you."

Kurama supposed it was a good thing that Sirius was paying Lupin a visit and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone off to visit their second eldest son Charlie who took care of dragons on a reserve in Romania. Yukina sat happily at the table with a steaming mug of hot chocolate in hand. Hiei appeared to be in a state of shock. The _yoko_ found himself unable to keep from grinning. Shiori set out sandwiches on the table for them, keeping quiet. She gave a tsk.

"Really, people these days…it's enough to make me sick! You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like dear."

"Oh, I couldn't. I shouldn't."

"You must. There isn't anywhere else for you to go. Besides, it'll at least give you a chance to get to know your _oniisan_."

Kurama spent the remainder of the day discreetly observing Hiei and Yukina. It quickly became obvious that the two were polar opposites. However the two seemed to hit it off. Yukina didn't seem concerned with her brother's abrasive often harsh manner. Hiei on the other hand appeared almost afraid to speak to her as if his very words would break her. But after a few rounds of twenty questions he began to relax. They traded stories though the _yoko_ had the distinct feeling that the _jaganshi_ was leaving some things out. Around nine at night Shiori ushered them to bed as she felt they needed rest after the day that they had. While preparing for bed the communication device he always carried around just in case started to vibrate. Sighing he answered. Koenma's youthful visage appeared on the screen.

"I take it you received the bad news?" Kurama asked lightly.

"_Bad news?"_ the prince shouted._ "This is disastrous! You know full well how that tournament is like! Most of the yokai competing die by the finals! And the spectators themselves often get pulverized!"_

"Look at it this way, it's a prime opportunity to put a serious dent in the _yokai_ trade." he pointed out. "Most of the masterminds behind the operation gather there to gamble." Koenma sighed.

"_I suppose…but I don't like the idea of throwing my best men into the lions den like that! What if you die? What am I to do then?" _Kurama shrugged.

"Find another batch of suicidal persons to do your dirty work?"

"_Looks like I have to figure out a way to tell Kuwabara that his socalled soul mate is Hiei's twin. That's not going to be pretty."_ The _yoko_ nearly bit his tongue.

"What?"

"_Didn't you know? Kuwabara fell in love with her at first sight. None of us had the heart to tell him."_

"Interesting…"

"_I'll contact you later once my migraine is gone. We need to plan this out if any of you are going to survive."_ Minutes later Kurama walked into the bedroom. Hiei was sprawled out on his bed staring out the window at the moon.

"You okay?" Hiei didn't answer. "I suppose you never thought this could happen."

"It wasn't supposed to happen." he finally spoke. "Any of this. I should be out in the middle of the _Makai_, alone and fighting for survival." Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're cursed? Evil?" Hiei growled and sat up on the bed.

"You've been funny lately and I'm sick of it. One moment you're friendly, the next you want to bite my head off. It's infuriating. What are you, a woman? Hell, if you have any big surprises for me you might as well spring it on me now." The _yoko_ stepped closer.

"Are you so sure about that? I don't think you can take much more of this."

"_Shimatta_! Why do you like pissing me off so much?" the _jaganshi_ nearly yelled. He jumped a little as the other came even closer.

"You're just so reactive. It's what makes it fun. Besides, I like how it makes you look."

"Foolish?" he gritted out.

"Dark, dangerous, and yet strangely appealing." Suddenly something soft and warm pressed against his lips. His mind was racing but couldn't comprehend what was happening. All he saw was crimson. An earthy scent wafted across his nose. Every strand of hair on his body stood on end. Then it was gone. Kurama said goodnight and turned off the light. Hiei just sat there in stunned silence.

xXx

Omake

"What are you doing?" Yukina looked up at Hiei from where she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hugging you." she replied innocently.

"But why are you continuing to do it?"

"To make up for all the times I didn't hug you." Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize that's a few hundred years worth, right?" Yukina smiled at him.

"I know." Somehow Hiei reframed from groaning.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jagan_- third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses a _jagan_.

_Koorime_- ice maiden

_Hiruiseki_- a frozen tear gem.

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Ningen_- human

_Shimatta_- damn it

_Okaasan_- mother

_Imoutosan_- little sister

_Oniisan_- big brother

_San_- Mr.

_Kimono_- traditional Japanese robe-like dress.

AN: Sorry for the delayed update. I was sick this week. Please review!


	59. Chapter 59

AN: Sorry for the absence. The holidays are always hectic for me.

Chapter 59

One of the perks of living in a remote area was that you could really do as you pleased since the closest neighbor, or town for that matter, was miles away. It was undoubtedly for that reason which Genkai had summoned Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara to her vast estate in Japan. The reason? To prepare for the upcoming Dark Tournament that would be held in three months time. Hiei seemed a little reluctant to leave Yukina being the paranoid person that he was though the _jaganshi _was assured numerous times that only those to whom Dumbledore had revealed the location of the Black family home could pass through the wards, let alone find it. Shiori took it all in stride. She seemed to have adopted Yukina seeing as how the _koorime_ shadowed her if her brother wasn't around and would suggest from time to time that her son and Hiei needed to find a better outlet for stress than slaying any hapless _yokai_ dumb enough to have wandered into London. Killing was a necessity and all but could be a little hard on the psyche. Not to mention it was a bear to get blood out of clothing…

"Why the hell are we doing this for?" Hiei demanded as he glared at the long flight of stairs cut into the frozen forested hillside leading up to Genkai's temple.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara need to prepare as much as they can for the Dark Tournament. The _yokai_ they'll be facing are much stronger and much more cunning than the vermin they've dealt with so far. You know how these things are…it's little more than a trap in which those who mess with Black Black Club's affairs are humiliated then executed in the most horrific fashion possible. We need to hone our skills as well. We are no lesser _yokai_ but neither are we heavy weights." The _jaganshi_ simply grunted before ascending the stairs. Kurama sighed, his breath fogging in the icy air before his brilliant emerald eyes. Hiei had been more distant and withdrawn since he had let the cat out of the bag in his own special way. Apparently he was right in assuming that the slightly smaller _yokai_ wasn't quite ready for it. But the rift that had opened between them may not be such a bad thing. It could very well be that Hiei was simply confused and needed time and space to sort things out. If he was truly disturbed with the shift in their relationship then the _jaganshi_ would've most likely either ran off to never be seen again or incinerated the _yoko_ the moment their lips touched. So Kurama stood back and occupied himself with other things…like insuring his and the others' survival in three months time.

"The ones who don't really need training show up on time but the ones who really do need it are late. Figures." Genkai looked a little uncomfortable standing in the courtyard despite the coat she wore. The chill weather must be hard on her aging joints. "Perhaps it was a good thing they invited me to the Dark Tournament too. Yusuke and Kuwabara will likely get their asses handed to them."

"They invited you?"

"Yeah, bastards. I fought in the Dark Tournament about fifty years ago and my reward was to never be bothered by them again. But apparently my wishes don't matter to Toguro." Kurama had heard that Genkai and Toguro had a history. From what he had gathered Toguro was a normal _ningen_ once and had fought _yokai_ along side the then youthful Genkai. But then they had a falling out and Toguro and his older brother had become _yokai_ thanks to the Black Black Club. There were rumors that the two had been lovers. However it wasn't something he was about to ask the aging martial artist. It looked to be a sore subject with the way she had spat out Toguro's name like a curse and he didn't fancy the idea of being on the receiving end of her infamous _reiko hadoken_. The sound of bickering shattered the calm frozen atmosphere. Slowly Yusuke and Kuwabara came trudging up the snowy steps, neck deep in a heated discussion.

"Take that back Urameshi!" Kuwabara bellowed.

"You _baka_! I'm telling you it's true!" Yusuke hollered back.

"You're just jealous!" the redhead declared causing the detective to choke and sputter.

"J-jealous? Jealous of what?"

"Our love!"

"Oh, come on!" Genkai coughed loudly.

"Are you ladies done yet or would you two like to get a room?" Kurama tried to smother his chuckling but failed miserably. Yusuke shot him a look then turned to the aging martial artist.

"Hey, old hag, tell dumbass here that Yukina is Hiei's twin."

"You're both dumbasses and Yukina really is Hiei's twin. Now get your asses in gear! We've got a lot of work to do if you're to survive in three months time!" Grumbling, the two _ningens_ complied.

xXx

Screams echoed throughout the forest in a symphony of pain. Any birds braving the frosty conditions had surely fled to seek out a quieter place to roost. It may seem cruel but Yusuke and Kuwabara needed to be pushed beyond their limits. They all did. That was the whole point of training. Kurama looked down at Kuwabara dispassionately as he laid on the snowy ground, gasping for breath. The _yoko_ knew that he tended to be the chivalrous and noble type but didn't think that he'd be so damn stubborn about it. Everyone usually threw morale into the wind when their life was in danger. Not the _ningen_ teen before him.

'_No wonder Hiei refused to help train him.'_

"Man," Kuwabara panted, "you're ruthless."

"This 'code' of yours is going to get you killed in the Dark Tournament." Kurama told him. "The _yokai_ you'll be facing will do anything to win. You must put your ideals aside and only focus on survival."

"You mean be like them?" A gray eye focused on him. "No. I refuse to throw away my humanity all for the sake of winning some stupid tournament." The _yoko_ gave a frustrated sigh.

"You don't understand-"

"No. You don't understand. There is more to life than just living. I would've thought that you of all people would know that."

"Pardon?" Kuwabara didn't answer as he slipped into unconsciousness. Kurama gave him a funny look.

'_I don't think I'll ever understand ningens.'_

xXx

Hiei swung his sword at the tree before him like a man possessed. Metal bit into wood with a hollow 'thud'. Sweat poured down his shirtless body with the exertion of performing the same movements continuously for a long period of time. Muscles burned tiredly. His hot breath fogged up in the air before him. As calming as hacking away at something should've been for him, it wasn't. His mind raced like a rat frantically searching for food. Life, he determined, was a cruel thing. One moment you could have everything you've ever wanted and the next nothing but the shirt off your back. He learned early on to always expect the worst. It made it less painful when the other shoe finally dropped. That's why it always surprised him when something good actually happened to him for once. Like Yukina. If that wasn't dumb luck then he didn't know what was. The _jaganshi_ had been fully prepared to watch her from a distance, content with the knowledge that she would probably be happier without knowing her twin was scoundrel that even other _yokai_ feared. Heck, the _koorime_ feared him the moment he was born and he wasn't even capable of speech then. Then she surprised him by being so open and loving despite knowing about his less-than-perfect character. In fact she seemed angry that he thought so lowly of himself. It was little wonder that Yukina and Shiori got along so well.

But just as thing began to look up life couldn't help throwing a curve ball at him.

Kurama was a complex creature. Quite frankly he didn't know someone could think so much without burning themselves out. Sure, he didn't know everything but he tended to figure it out after a while and was willing to learn from a people as eccentric as _ningens_. And his personality was as wild as his _yoko_ nature. One minute he could be as refine as a prince and little more than a feral animal the next. Maybe that was why he always felt a little vulnerable around him. Someone like that could discover all your dark secrets then kill you without so much as a second thought. However Kurama wasn't like that. He set standards for himself, standards to govern his wild instincts while still fully capable of slaying any and all enemies without mercy or remorse. _Yoko_ Kurama wasn't a man to be fucked with on any level. But something about the _yoko_ drew the _jaganshi_ to him. Like a kindred spirit. At first he wrote it off to the fact that he'd never been so close to someone before or maybe perhaps one of Kurama's plants was exuding a pollen that was messing with his head. Then Kurama kissed him. Just thinking about it sent all sorts of strangely disturbing feelings flowing through him. It was like he was sick or delusional. That feverish feeling he often got when in the other _yokai's_ presence, all too real dreams waking him at all hours of the night…

With a final swing of his blade he collapsed on the refreshingly icy snow. His sword bit so far into the bark of the scarred tree that it hung there. For a few moments he simply laid there. It was blessedly quiet. Yusuke and Kuwabara had stopped screaming indicating that they had been knocked out once more. Genkai and Kurama certainly weren't pulling any punches. Hiei cursed as his rampant thoughts went back to the _yoko_. He shouldn't be feeling this way! At all! He was an _imiko_, destined to live and die alone knowing no love of any sort. That was what the _koorime_ had cursed him with when they cast him out. Yukina would probably be giving him another lecture if she knew what he was thinking.

"_They had no right! They are cruel and soulless for even thinking such things! All living creatures deserve love and respect! And if you continue to believe such rubbish then you're weaker than a gnat!"_ Her little tirade had stung him. It still did. But she did have a point. Why should he give into the fears of a people frozen both in body and soul? However, he was still confounded with all these foreign thoughts and feelings. And it looked like everyone was just going to leave him to sort it all out on his own. With a muttered curse he stood. Jerking the blade from the trunk of the tree he dully noted that it would need replacing soon.

'_Damn you Kurama!'_

xXx

Omake

Yusuke grunted. Sweat rolled down his body in waves despite the frigid weather. All of his weight was supported on one finger on top of a thirty foot shoot of bamboo. Down below Genkai pelted small sharp pebbles at him. How this was training was beyond him. Personally he believed that the old woman got off on torturing him. Maybe that's why she lived in the middle of nowhere. Maybe there were just so many restraining orders against her that she was forced here. Or it could be that she was just one of those crotchety types. The type that hated practically everyone and were constantly telling the neighborhood kids to get the fuck of their lawn.

And here he thought the teachers at his school were sadistic.

"Only four more hours to go!" Genkai called up to him. Yusuke nearly lost his balance.

"Four more hours! What the hell is wrong with you!" He could actually hear her snort even though he was thirty feet above the ground.

"Pussy!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"You shriveled up bitch!"

"Asshole!" The argument went on and on, echoing through out the area. Kurama shook his head as he tended to an unconscious Kuwabara's wounds.

'_With they way they act you'd think they were related.'_ he mused.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demons

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Koorime_- ice maiden

_Imiko_- forbidden child

_Ningen_- human

_Reiko hadoken_- Genkai's fighting technique

AN: Please review!


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

The sun was shining for the first time in days. Kurama laid out on the sunny _engawa_ as a _yoko_ to enjoy the fleeting warmth of the morning light. His furry ears could pick up the sounds of Yusuke and Kuwabara's heavy snores as they continued to slumber deep in the confines of the temple. It was early yet he had found himself awake before the sun despite the bone deep weariness that had settled in from the intense training session the day before, his way of making up time lost in trying to prepare Kuwabara for the Dark Tournament. His methods tended to veer from the more traditional ones. Sure he ate healthy and all but he also ran about the forest for an hour or so like it was an obstacle course, swam in the icy river that ran nearby until he couldn't feel his limbs anymore, and summoned as many _Makai_ plants as he could which can still be counted on one hand. In some strange way it was nice to run himself into the ground. It made his blood run, sang to his wild spirit. As educated and as proper as Kurama was, deep down he was still an animal.

"Kurama…" Golden eyes lazily slid open. Hiei stood before him looking like he'd stayed up all night again. He had no clue why the _jaganshi_ was driving himself so hard. Perhaps it was his way of trying to sort things out in his head. Stretching, he slipped into his _yokai_ form.

"You know, there's a point where training becomes nothing more than torture."

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you." Hiei responded dryly. Kurama tilted his head in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That's an awfully big nothing." With a sigh the _jaganshi_ sat down next to him.

"I've been in the _Ningenkai_ for far too long." Kurama blinked.

"How so?" Ruby eyes stared off to the horizon.

"I feel different somehow…changed…like I'm no longer the disgraced outcaste child of a rebellious _koorime _though I know that I'm the same person that I'm always was. I don't spend my days killing or thieving just to survive but I'm still just as feared as I ever was." The _yoko_ was silent for a moment, letting the words sink in.

"You're not just fighting for yourself anymore. Many innocent lives count on you and me to do our parts. It's a big responsibility and responsibility has a way of changing people. Just look at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Before they came under Koenma's employ they were just a pair of punks that everyone expected to drop out of school and die young as victims of gang violence. But they're not doing so bad right now. If their grades stay steady then they have a real chance at high school, even collage." Those vibrant red eyes turned to him.

"What are you saying?" Kurama shrugged nonchalantly, flicking his tail idly.

"I'm just pointing out the fact that things don't always work out like we think they will." he responded as he crawled closer to the _jaganshi_.

"But there are things that just don't change, no matter how hard you fight." The _yoko_ crept even closer, practically inhaling the other _yokai's_ breath.

"Well, there's the fight to the death…"

"Or?" Hiei prompted.

"…sweet surrender…" Cautiously Kurama pressed his lips against Hiei's. The other seemed to freeze at the touch. Experimentally he licked at the _jaganshi's_ lips causing Hiei to jerk back in surprise with a distinctive blush staining his cheeks. Kurama gave him a vulpine smile. Abruptly one of the _shoji_ leading out onto the _engawa_ slammed open making them both jump. Kuwabara stood there in his boxers, apparently oblivious to the cold, with an odd expression on his face. A large goofy grin broke out across his face and with a spring in his step he ran off.

"Yukina!" he practically shouted in joy. Kurama and Hiei shared a look before following the big bruised teen. To their surprise Botan, Shiori, and Yukina were just entering the courtyard when Kuwabara rushed around the corner. Unfortunately a layer of ice had developed on the stone pathways overnight so when the teen leapt from the _engawa_ to solid ground he wound up slipping and landed in a crumpled heap. The _yoko_ checked to make sure he didn't give himself a concussion.

"I don't think giving him those painkillers was such a good idea." Hiei commented, clearly finding Kuwabara's behavior rather disturbing. Abruptly the teen jumped back onto his feet.

"Perhaps you should go inside before you freeze to death." Kurama suggested. Kuwabara waved him off.

"I don't feel a thing!" he insisted. Kurama blinked.

"Umm…that's not a good sign…"

"What the hell is all the ruckus about?" Yusuke demanded as he hobbled wearily into view. He paused in his tracks as his eyes laded on the female visitors, becoming self-conscious about the fact that he was only wearing a frayed pair of jeans. Somehow Kurama with Yusuke's help coaxed Kuwabara inside. Hiei stuck close to Yukina, still unsure of the bulky teen's strange infatuation with his sister.

"Why are you here _okaasan_?" Kurama finally asked. "Is something wrong?" Kuwabara gave him a curious look. The _yoko_ sighed and turned back into his _ningen_ form, which the former thought it typical that a _yokai_ such as himself would look prettier than most women. Clearly this only brought up more questions in the teen's mind but said teen obviously thought it better than to ask. Good thing too. Kurama couldn't help but feel that the explanations would take up a great deal of the day.

"Oh, heavens no!" Shiori answered. "It's Christmas so I'd decided to visit!"

"It's Christmas?" Yusuke gasped in horror. Apparently the seemingly endless torment had caused him to forget the date.

"What about you Yukina?" Kuwabara inquired hopefully. "What brings you all this way?"

"I just wanted to visit _oniisan_." The teen looked between Yukina and Hiei who was hovering nearby.

"_Oniisan_? Hiei?" The look on his face was one of pure shock. No matter how many times they told him, Kuwabara refused to believe that the two were related stating that they were just kidding around with him. He probably felt like the biggest fool around. Tactfully Yusuke dragged him off to put some clothes on.

"So, how's the training?" Botan asked brightly. She looked pointedly at the two _yokai_, earning a suspicious look from the _jaganshi_.

xXx

Botan, Shiori, and Yukina stayed to visit for most of the day. Genkai seemed to think they deserved a break for when she returned from her morning exercises she settled herself in front of the TV and played video games, occasionally engaging in conversation. Yusuke was his usual blunt, crass self but no one seemed to bothered by it. Kuwabara recovered quite well from the shock of finding out that yes Hiei and Yukina were indeed twins. Apparently he had decided that fact didn't change his adoration of the _koorime_ as he waited on her hand and foot. Hiei looked on with a mixture of apprehension and befuddlement. Yukina took the treatment good naturedly even though she had likely never been on the receiving end of a males advances before. Kurama was glad to see his mother doing so well. Part of him was still paranoid that she'd be targeted by the English magical population…

"Are you trying to catch your death of cold you crazy _yoko_?" Kurama didn't bother looking up from the nighttime scenery to Hiei. It was enchanting. Pale moonlight appeared to make the snow on the ground glow against the dark silhouette of the trees of the forest. The familiar shapes of the yard were easy to identify on such a illustrious evening. It was like something from a painting. Ignoring the biting chill in the air he just sat there, not even bothering to think which was rare for him. There was always something on his mid it seemed.

"What, don't you stop to smell the roses every once in a while?" The _jaganshi_ snorted as he sat down next to him.

"You and your mind games."

"It's just a little wordplay." Kurama shrugged.

"With you it's hardly little. You're such a complicated creature. It's infuriating at times. Sometimes I wonder why I like you so much. We're so different but our lives are so similar." Emerald eyes looked over, glinting playfully.

"Is that a confession?" Hiei's head whipped over to him so fast he was surprised that it didn't crack. "I never marked you for the romantic type."

"Are all _yokos_ so passionately inclined?" the _jaganshi_ sputtered.

"I'm being quite subtle, believe it or not." There was a brief silence.

"_Kami_, I'd hate to see what a horny _yoko_ is like." Kurama leaned into his space.

"Would you now? Shame." Wide ruby eyes blinked

"What?"

"There is the possibility that we could die in this tournament, _kami_ knows how happy the _yokai_ and the Black Black Club would be." Hiei gave him a suspicious look.

"What's your point?"

"The idea of having at least one passionate encounter in such an event is nice is all." Another silence fell. It was obvious that Hiei's mind was having a little difficulty processing the information. He was being a little mean but he was egger to get the ball rolling so to speak. Kurama was patient but still…without warning warm lips pressed against his own. The _yoko_ gasped. Next thing he knew a hot tongue was hesitantly and experimentally probing his oral cavity, likely it was an imitation copied from a TV show. But it was unexpected like Hiei's abrupt forwardness. Lethargically he responded. It felt like electricity was surging through his body. All the hair on his body stood on end. His skin became hypersensitive. He never felt anything like this before.

"You're cold." It took Kurama a moment to realize that all those fun feelings stopped. Dazedly he looked at Hiei.

"Funny, I didn't notice." Somehow he was transported to his room. As Hiei locked lips with him once more only one thought ran through his mind before it shut down.

'_I should've done this a long time ago.'_

xXx

Omake

Kuwabara nearly jumped out of his skin as shrill sharp sounds shattered the calm of the night. Yusuke just about fell out of his seat. Hiei stopped eating in surprise. Kurama and Genkai simply ignored it.

"What the hell was that?" the two teens asked in unison.

"You wimps, it just a couple of _kitsune_ mating." Genkai answered. Three pair of eyes turned to Kurama. The _yoko_ blinked.

"What?"

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing an third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Koorime_- ice maiden

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Ningen_- human

_Engawa_- basically a Japanese deck

_Shoji_- sliding panel traditionally made of translucent paper and bamboo lattice.

_Kami_- god

_Kitsune_- ordinary fox

_Oniisan_- big brother

_Okaasan_- mother

AN: Please review!


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

It was that time of year when winter was right on the edge of giving way to spring, that last month or so which made the icy season seem to last so long. Hidden away in a secluded forest on the coast of Japan a countless number of _yokai_ gathered and waited for the ferry that would take them to the unmarked isle where the Dark Tournament was to be held. They kept to their small groups of five, taking the time to hone fang or claw and posturing to rivals. The stench was overwhelming. The _yoki_ almost overpowering to those sensitive to it. In that veritable sea of demonic flesh Team Urameshi stood apart from the rest. All others were well aware of how deadly they were. Anyone who could besiege Maze Castle and topple a prominent member of the Black Black Club was not one to trifle with. Kuwabara kept a weary eye on the horde of _yokai_ which undoubtedly was sending his keen sixth sense into overdrive. Yusuke sat cross-legged on the ground looking ready to drop dead having been put through the ringer the last few days by his mentor who didn't even let him sleep. Genkai busied herself with a handheld game, seemingly oblivious to the world around her. Hiei and Kurama leaned against a tree coolly observing the other _yokai_ silently daring, and perhaps hoping, they start something. Only the flicking of the _yoko's_ silvery ears betrayed the nervous energy that buzzed through the pair.

As often happened when he didn't have much to do at the present moment Kurama was deep in thought. Primarily he was worrying over the two letters he had received just the other day. One was from his mother wishing him well and stating that she'd see him at the tournament. Those words made the bottom of his stomach drop out. Shiori really didn't mean that she was actually going to the tournament was she? Because that seriously wasn't the best place for any _ningen_. _Yokai_ went there either for the grand prize or to scavenge the scraps off the corpses of the losers. Only the rich crime lords were truly safe from the ravenous crowds that'll be there. Their vast fortunes was what gave the despicable lesser _yokai_ their jobs. Kurama would bet that most of those _yokai_ had never set foot on _Makai_ soil, probably having been bred from those captured to fuel the _yokai _trade. Magic or no magic there would simply be too many for even Mad-Eye Moody to cope with. Then there was the other letter he had received from Dumbledore. Though it was short and didn't say much it troubled him just as much…

_On behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy I wish you the best of luck in the battles to come._ Surely Albus Dumbledore wasn't so daft as to allow the entire school to watch such a gruesome spectacle…right? All heads turned to the sound of approaching footsteps. A short man that looked like a miniature version of the infamous pirate Black Beard climbed the small incline leading down to a derelict dock occupied by a single steamship. Spitting on the ground he gave the gathered horde a level stare.

"Alright ladies. All aboard for Hanging Neck Island. Remember, no fighting or killing…for now." Almost submissively they followed the pirate to the ship. There were a few dark grumbles, some drooling, and plenty of excitement as they boarded. Team Urameshi found a vacant corner of the deck in which to wait out the trip to the isle. Gracelessly Yusuke all but fell down and settled in for a nap. Hiei stood atop the thin metal railing, the only thing keeping them from falling into the ocean, seemingly to spite the rolling waves and stiff sea breeze and gazed around boringly. Kuwabara still eyed the horde of _yokai_ uneasily.

"Will you cut that out?" Hiei growled at the teen.

"How can you be so relaxed about this? In case you haven't noticed we're a little out numbered here!" Kuwabara pointed out. The _jaganshi_ snorted.

"You can count?" Kurama decided to step in before another argument could even get off the ground.

"There may be strength in numbers, however, even if you combined all their strength together they wouldn't even stand a chance against Suzaku, let alone the five of us." The _ningen_ teen gave him an unconvinced look. Suddenly the captains voice boomed over the intercom.

"Alright, since there is only one opening left in the Dark Tournament you all have to fight for it!" All eyes turned on Team Urameshi. Before anyone could bat an eyelash the horde descended all at once.

"I knew this would happen!" Kuwabara yelled at the _yoko_, swinging his _rei_ sword at their attackers with all the finesse of a butcher.

"Stop being such a woman!" Hiei yelled back as he beheaded a snarling canine looking _yokai_. "It's annoying!"

Quickly it became obvious that this wasn't just about being able to compete in the Dark Tournament. Many of the attacking _yokai_ sought to gain notoriety and maybe even some money. Others were simply giving themselves over to basic instinct and indulging in the thrill of killing. And it was thanks to morons like these that made all _yokai_ appear evil. Without so much as a thought a thorny vine wound itself about Kurama's arm to mimic a sword. When fighting in such close quarters a whip was just as likely to maim an ally than an enemy. Blood flowed. Flesh dropped to the deck lifelessly. That oh so lovely smell of rotting flesh in the afternoon sun overpowered the scent of death. Startled cries and dying screams filled the air. Then it all went quiet. Kuwabara looked a little surprised that he lived, let alone made it through the scrum without so much as a scratch.

"Was that really supposed to be so easy?" he asked uncertainly.

"We've been training for three months strait." Hiei sneered. "What do you think?" Yusuke grunted and rolled over in his sleep.

xXx

Hanging Neck Island was a tropical island that resided closer to Taiwan than Japan. As it was so small none cared to mark it on any map. Government officials saw it as little more than a deserted isle inhabited only by wildlife. In reality it served a more sinister purpose. Bought by the Black Black Club, they turned it into their own personal Roman Coliseum. Every year the strongest and most ruthless of _yokai_ that served them fought to the death to bring more money to their master's pockets. Their reward, one wish to gain whatever their dark soul desires. It was also a chance for the Black Black Club to eliminate any competition or interlopers that were a thorn in their side for far too long under the disguise of inviting them as 'guest fighters'. The _Reikai_ had been attempting to it shut down along with the Black Black Club for a long time now. Obviously none of their attempts had worked so far. But they knew there was always a chance…

"Man, what a whacky place…" Kuwabara muttered under his breath.

Tents dotted the clearing around the stadium despite the presence of a large hotel. Shops had been set up along the main thoroughfare selling all kinds of items raging from the mundane to the downright illegal. _Yokai_ of all kinds milled about campfires. Some crowded the dock, eager for the multitude of dead bodies that they could smell were slowly rotting on the ship's deck. Hiei and Kurama lead the way. Their presence parted the crowd who became hushed as they passed through. Kuwabara hefted the still sleeping Yusuke over his shoulder, making it look like the teen was lighter than he actually was. Genkai wasn't impressed. The hotel was the epitome of luxury; marble floors, plush fabrics, furniture made of exotic woods, and gold adoring just about everything. Wealthy _ningens _loitered in an adjoining dinning room having a cocktail party of sorts. They looked at Team Urameshi curiously, perhaps weighing the odds of them winning. A bellhop came forward like they weren't drenched in blood and directed them to their rooms which were just as luxurious as the lobby. Not a moment later another bellhop came by with a complementary hot meal. Then something tickled Kurama's senses as the door was shut behind the bellhop. Instinctively he threw a rose that was as sharp as a scalpel. It imbedded itself into the wall above the side table no more than an inch away from a child who wasn't there a moment ago. A _yokai_ child.

"Whoa…" the boy breathed out in awe. He wore a brightly colored shirt with a matching cap over a pair of jeans and had a big red star on his chubby cheek that was likely a tattoo. The others whirled around in surprise.

"What the-how did that shrimp get in here?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Well, I guess you lot are as good as they say." the boy said, scuffing his badly tied sneakers idly against the table like he lived there. "Good. I'd hate my first match to be a boring one."

"Then perhaps you and your friend should leave." Kurama told him coolly. "It's way past your bedtime." He turned to the tall blond handsome man standing just inside the door who screamed bad boy even in skintight jeans and a just as tight crewneck. Kuwabara cried out in shock. "And do mind you manners next time. I'd hate to have to call the front desk to clean up any mutilated corpses."

"You're so deadly for one so beautiful." the man complimented. He stepped closer to the _yoko_. "Why stay with them when there are other places where your skills could truly be appreciated." Gold eyes narrowed.

"The job is fun, pay's good, and I get full benefits. Besides, low and scummy just isn't my type." That handsome face frowned, anger and displeasure burning in his heated gaze.

"You'd want to be careful so you don't wind up like that coffee cup over there." He felt a sudden surge of _yoki_. The others turned to see said coffee cup abruptly split cleanly in half and spill its contents all over the place. Wordlessly the intruders left, the boy waving farewell rather cheerfully.

Dinner was eaten in silence though it took some coaxing to get Kuwabara to eat as he was dead sure someone poisoned the food. Such underhanded tactics would likely be reserved for later. Yusuke didn't so much as snore in his sleep. Eventually Kurama and Hiei drifted off to their room to sleep as Genkai berated Kuwabara for not picking up on the intruders. Whether or not it was to cover up her own slipup was debatable. Not waiting a moment later the _yoko _jumped through a quick shower to scrub off the dried blood and gut that somehow got tangled in his mane. Reentering the room the _Kurama_ found the _jaganshi_ encroaching in on his personal space.

"Why did you allow him to come so close to you?" Though the tone was light it still held a hint of accusation. He sighed. It figured that Hiei would get jealous over such a minor incident. Having been scorned in life for so long it only made sense for him to obsessively protect the few people who had wormed their way passed the defenses that had been erected around his heart to prevent further heartache.

"To step down from him would've been the same as rolling onto my back. But to fight an unknown opponent in close quarters would've been foolhardy if not flat out moronic." This seemed to have put Hiei at ease though those ruby eyes of his still looked at him uncertainly. Slowly he leaned down and captured the other's lips a little roughly than was necessary. "Do needn't worry so much." he murmured between kisses. "I may be a lot of things but I am no _uwakionna_."

"You're right." Hiei replied breathlessly. "You're mine." As they fell onto one of the twin queen sized beds Kurama wasn't sure whether or not to be irate that he was referred to as some possession.

xXx

Omake

"Hey, is it just me or do Kurama and Hiei seem pretty close to each other?" Genkai looked up from where she was drawing on a still sleeping Yusuke's face with a marker to look at the redheaded teen.

"Close as in…" she prompted. Kuwabara shifted uncomfortably.

"It's just that they're practically never apart an Kurama is the only one who can tease Hiei without getting his head bitten off."

"He wouldn't bite your head off so often if you learn how to hold your tongue. It's you who so often gets him riled up." the again martial artist pointed out.

"That's not the point! The point is that those two act like there's something going on between them!" he blurted out, quickly covering his big mouth in embarrassment. Genkai raised an eyebrow.

"So? Does it matter?"

"It's just weird!" With a roll of her eyes she went back to her work of art.

"Homophobe." Yusuke muttered in his sleep.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningen_- human

_Rei_- human energy

_Uwakionna_- slut

AN: Please review!


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Excitement was palatable in the late morning air. Like an endless flood _ningens_ and _yokai_ of all kinds filed into the stadium jockeying for the best seats. Vendors took advantage of the crowds and sold snacks and beverages to the hungry masses as though this was just some baseball game instead of a bloody fight to the death that would've made the ancient Romans proud. Bets were placed leaving a few of the rich sweating, knowing full well that they could very well loose their fortunes which they worked so hard to build. The owners of the teams competing gazed out of their luxury box seats feeling confidant that this year they would win. However, even with all the energy buzzing in the air, there was still one small problem…

"He still won't wake up?" Kurama asked in surprise.

Kuwabara looked like he was on the verge of panicking. Despite their differing personalities the two teens relied on each other emotionally and morally in that odd somewhat malicious way. But from what Kurama had seen of _ningens _this was quite normal and was seen more as 'male bonding' than criminal intent. Yusuke laid spread eagle on a conveniently placed table in the locker room they were so kindly provided, out cold. Genkai didn't seem to concerned about her pupil. Indeed, she looked a bit peeved perhaps over the fact that all her hard work was for naught or that she might end up doing all of the dozing teen's work. Hiei hit him experimentally, getting a mumbled 'three-eyed freak' in response. The _jaganshi_ snorted.

"He's not asleep! He's just being an ass!" Hiei hit him again. "Aw, what's the matter? Was the old woman too tough for the mighty detective? Does the detective need his _okaasan_?"

"_Will teams Rokuyukai and Urameshi please report to the arena."_ a feminine voice announced over the loud speakers.

"What do we do?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'll tell you what we'll do." Genkai answered. "We'll just throw his ass into the ring, that's what. If he wasn't so damn egotistical and had to out do Kurama then we wouldn't have to be here." The _yoko_ had to admit that the aging martial artist had a point. It was one thing for one _yokai_ to defeat another, but a _ningen_ defeating a _yokai_ was insulting. Yusuke succeeded in pissing off the worst half of the _yokai_ population by single-handedly challenging Toguro, their warped perception of what a real _yokai_ should be like, when he rescued Yukina from Tarukane's estate. And why did the young detective throw himself into the mission like that? Because he felt the Kurama had stolen all the glory of defeating the Four Saint Beasts. Maybe it was because he was ignorant or maybe it was that he 'kicked the habit' as it were but it seemed a little childish. Then again he was centuries old. Perhaps he just grew out of that phase long ago.

Despite Kuwabara's misgivings they hauled the seemingly unconscious detective out on their shoulders. They walked out of the winding maze of reinforced concrete corridors into the blinding sunlight of the grassy arena floor. The roar of the crowd was deafening. They cried out for blood, Team Urameshi's blood. It made the _yoko _scoff. Those lowlifes were too weak, too scared to fight them themselves. They were hoping that they're opponents would do the dirty work for them. He could tell that he just might break his promise to Shiori about cutting back on killing. These scum didn't deserve to live to see another sunrise in his opinion and from the look on Hiei's face it was one that the _jaganshi _shared. If there were any birds on the island they were probably long gone by now with all the racket ringing out in the stands. Kurama scanned the crowds hoping that he wouldn't find Shiori there but there were just too many bodies pressed together for him to pick out a single person. On the opposite side of the arena Team Rokuyukai strutted confidently and eager to spill blood. A youthful _nekomata_ bounced about the elevated concrete ring yelling out wholeheartedly into her microphone more like a cheerleader rather than a referee.

"Welcome all of you wonderful goblins and ghouls to the Dark Tournament! I'm Koto and will be your beautiful referee and commentator! Now let's give it up for Team Rokuyukai who'll be facing this year's guests, Team Urameshi! Team captains please step to the center of the ring and agree on the terms of the match!" Taking the initiative Kurama stepped forward while still maintaining his distance from that blond bastard that had intruded their rooms just last night. He had the audacity to leer at him, making the fine silver hairs on his neck to raise and his lip curl.

"I never did introduce myself, didn't I? How impolite of me. I'm Zeru. What do you say about one on one?"

"It's your funeral." Kurama snarled. Not waiting a moment longer he hopped back over to his teammates. "All right, I call dibbs on blondie."

"What?" Hiei exclaimed. "_Iie_! I'm going to kill him! _Shimatta_!"

"And for the first match," Koto announced, "it's Rinku of Team Rokuyukai!" That child from the night before jumped cheerfully into the ring. Kuwabara gasped.

"But it's a kid!" Genkai snorted.

"That kid is at least as old as I am. Why don't you handle this Kuwabara? The practice could do you some good."

Wearily the teen entered the ring, tossing the oblivious Yusuke to the grass. The moment Koto dropped her hand Rinku pulled out yoyos and proceeded to make a fool of him. Using his _yoki_ he manipulated the toys which made Kuwabara's _rei_ sword of little use. Kurama winced as his teammate got hit below the belt. It wasn't like Kuwabara could say that the _yoko_ didn't warn him. _Yokai_ will do just about anything to succeed. At one point it looked like Rinku was just toying with his unwilling teenaged punching bag much to the delight of the crowd. Somehow Kurama found that worrying. Obviously the child didn't have a responsible parental figure in his life. Then, by some stroke of luck, Kuwabara figured out that he could manipulate his _rei_ sword just like his opponent was manipulating his yoyos. It was a close call but in the end Kuwabara landed a blow to Rinku's stomach making the child throw in the towel. Clearly all he cared about was just having fun and once he got hurt it wasn't so fun anymore. Zeru didn't appear too happy but Rinku disregarded his teammates altogether in favor of tending to the gash on his belly. Hiei scoffed as their teen comrade made his way back to them, breathing labored.

"Well, nice to see you pick on someone your own size for once." Hiei commented sarcastically. Kuwabara merely collapsed on the grass next to Yusuke.

"And for the next match Team Rokuyukai chooses Roto!" Kurama turned to see a slim, grim _yokai_ dressed in rather dreary clothes look at him intently. His fur bristled. That did it…

"I need to go kill something." he found himself saying. His feet carried him to the ring. Though the crowd roared out for his head it seemed distant like it was coming from deep inside a tunnel. Blood boiled under his skin. Roto smirked in a way that reminded him of a weasel as he turned the flesh of his arm into a sickle. He licked it suggestively.

"Why would one as great as yourself submit to the likes of the _Reikai_?" Roto hissed. "Serve _ningens_ like a common slave? It's such a shame. Though it only makes room for another, better, _yokai_ to take your place I fear they won't be as pretty as you…"

"Begin!" Koto signaled. Really, it was over before it even begun. Roto had only taken a few steps when he suddenly found Kurama's deadly whip coiled about him like a snake. All it took was one tug from the _yoko_ and the _yokai_ was nothing more than bits of blood and meat scattered about the ring. The entire stadium was deathly silent. Kurama could smell the fear permeating the air as potent as any perfume. Perhaps now they'll think twice about messing with the King of Thieves…"Okay then…" Koto spoke into her microphone. "Winner is Kurama!"

"Damn…" Kuwabara breathed. He jumped slightly as the _yoko_ walked over to him. "Dude, if I've ever offended you I'm sorry!" Something about that statement sent Kurama into a fit of laughter, dispersing the animalistic instinct clouding his mind. Once he calmed down Genkai gave him an amused look.

"One word, valium." Suddenly the stadium was abuzz. Zeru was stepping into the ring looking quite unhappy. Before Kurama could move he felt Hiei's _yoki_ bind him to the spot with the power of the _jagan_. He cursed and struggled as the _jaganshi_ hopped into the ring.

"Alright! Next match: Zeru versus Hiei! Begin!" Immediately black flames enshrouded Hiei's arm. The _jagan_ glowed brightly, its power burning away the headband which concealed it. Kurama stopped breathing. Even though Hiei had released him his body couldn't move from the shock of what he was seeing unfolding in front of him. All he could do was just stand there and watch in horror. Zeru wasn't much better. Hiei gave his dumbstruck opponent a feral grin.

'_No!'_ Black flames leapt from his arm like a writhing dragon. Zeru cried out as he was consumed. Once the fire had abated the only thing left of the other _yokai_ was a singed outline on the arena wall. Again the stadium was silent but this time with horror. Even such lowlifes had heard of the untamable power of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, wild flames summoned from the depths of Hell that can incinerate anything. But those black flames had a mind of their own. More often than not they turned on the one that summoned them, taking a limb if not outright killing them. No one has ever mastered it. Stiffly Hiei came to his side with his right arm badly burned. Though he showed no signs of discomfort there was no doubt in the _yoko's_ mind that he was in unimaginable pain. Chances were that his arm will never heal. Kurama didn't look nor speak to him. His mind and body felt numb. Questions ran through his head. Why? Did Hiei not trust him as much as he thought he did? How could he just bind him like that and put his life on the line? What was going through that head of his?

Dispassionately he watched as some other _yokai_, an extremely tall muscular man who looked like he belonged in a motorcycle gang and smelled strongly of alcohol, kill his teammates for chickening out . Yusuke finally woke up and challenged the _yokai_ who had called himself Chu. The fight was unusual. Chu was able to manipulate his _yoki_ in strange ways that seemed to rely on the alcohol he drank, even the deadly mixture known as _Oni_ Killer that could kill a _yokai_. Both countered each others attacks which drained their energy. The fight was reduced to little more than a bar fight with Yusuke winning by a head…literally. Though they had won Kurama didn't feel thrilled or satisfied. Once back at the hotel he curled up on his bed in his _ningen_ form feeling exhausted. Hiei sat on the edge of the bed looking intently at him. Red hair fanned across the sheets like fresh blood. Golden robes shined in the light filtering in through the window. It should've been romantic. It wasn't. For once the _jaganshi_ had worn something other than his usual black cloak and pants, donning a luxurious blue robes that Kurama had given him for Christmas with the excuse that he shouldn't wear the same outfit all the time. But now it was half burned away with the other half badly singed. Something about that stabbed at the _yoko_

"Think you can help bandage me?" Hiei said after a while.

"You know where my kit is." Kurama responded. "Do it yourself." The _jaganshi_ was taken aback.

"Kurama…"

"Just leave me alone!" Silently he obeyed, leaving the _yoko_ to his rampant thoughts.

xXx

Omake

"Urameshi! You ass! You had me worried!" Kuwabara shouted, shaking his friend as he tried to eat lunch on the sofa in their room.

"What's your deal?" the detective asked between bites. "You did fine without me. Or was Rinku being mean to you?" he added slyly.

"You idiot! I was worried about you!" the flame haired teen yelled back. Yusuke gave him a look.

"Dude, I like you and all but I don't like you that much…"

"Urameshi!

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jagan_- third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a _jagan_.

_Oni_- ogre

_Nekomata_- cat demon

_Reikai_- spirit world/ land of the dead.

_Ningen_- human

_Rei_- human energy

_Shimatta_- damn it

_Iie_- no

_Okaasan_- mother

AN: Hope I didn't make Kurama too angsty or girly with the emotions. As always please review!


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Hiei loitered in the lobby of the hotel eating breakfast, steadfastly ignoring the heated looks that the snobby _ningens_ were throwing at him. He had a feeling it just wasn't because he was getting crumbs all over the genuine leather armchair he claimed or that he had put his feet up on the Brazilian rosewood coffee table. Their money had been lost thanks to him and his team. Not like he cared. Spiting others was what he did best. But he was far too busy dealing with his own problems to care about their's or anyone else's. Kurama was his problem, only he couldn't quite figure out why. The _jaganshi_ knew he wouldn't be happy with the way he kept the _yoko_ from facing Zeru or that he did what few would even dare to dream and summoned those untamable black flames from the pits of Hell. However, Kurama's reaction had been decidedly worse than he had anticipated. It made him wonder what exactly caused it. Kurama had never acted like that before. Then again, they haven't been in a relationship before either. Was that it? But how could such a simple change make the dynamics of their relationship shift like that? Why would it change? Hiei groaned and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. How can Kurama think so much without giving himself a migraine? Idly he watched as people filtered in and out of the lobby. An elderly woman wearing a fur wrap about her shoulders tugged her little dog along by its leash whether it wanted to go or not. A young girl excitedly showed her father the picture she drew only to have it thrown away once she turned her back. By the front desk some guy was yelling at his _yokai_ servant.

"I own you! Understand! I don't care what you think or feel! If I say jump you jump, got it?"

Suddenly it clicked. Kurama was a canine. Canines tended to share burdens with one another, tasks, just about everything. That's why they were so successful in the wild. Not only that but he had fought hard to keep his independence, refusing to join up with any other _yokai_ no matter how strong or how easy it would've made his life. Yet Hiei was simply taking instead of giving something in return like he owned him. Then he went and got that robe Kurama gave him all burned beyond repair. Knowing Kurama, it wasn't cheap cotton or polyester. Selfishly guarding him from other's advances likely wounded his pride. The _yoko_ probably felt like he was some pet or servant, the _jaganshi_ had called him one often enough. Hiei felt like hitting his head against something. He was so stupid! He didn't like it when people treated him like that, why would Kurama? Unconsciously he fisted his hands. Thanks to those slaves of Kurama's his charred right arm was a lot less painful and the flesh was starting to heal. In a few weeks it would be as good as new. This made him feel more of an ass. And here he called Kawabata a thoughtless idiot. However, this little revelation left him with a new quandary…apologizing. The _jaganshi_ wasn't very good at it and that _yoko_ could really hold a grudge.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something that he didn't think he would see again so soon. A group clothed in obscuring black robes swept out of the hotel like wraiths emitting the unmistakably volatile _rei_ of magic. They didn't seem to notice him. In fact they didn't seem to notice much of anything. It was like they were being guided by something. Or someone. Ruby eyes narrowed. Their presence could be no mere coincidence especially here on Hanging Neck Island with so many wealthy, corrupted _ningens_ and lesser _yokai_ who'd be willing to do just about anything for the right price. As nonchalantly as possible he got up from his seat and followed in their wake, leaving his dirty dishes for the hotel staff to deal with.

xXx

Kurama was moody. It must've showed on his face for just about everything that breathed nearly jumped out of his way as he passed. Not even the groups of _yokai_ who'd decided to start drinking though it was barely noon weren't brazen enough to try their luck. He wasn't sure he was headed. All he knew was that if he didn't get his mind off things he may very well give into the temptation of killing, promises or no. His feet carried him to the stadium where the matches of the day would take place within the hour. Perhaps scoping out the competition would help cool his head. Yusuke was still quite drained from his match with Chu yesterday and Kuwabara was nursing some nasty bruises he'd earned from Rinku so they opted to stay in and do whatever it is teens do. Abruptly a large thickly muscled arm wrapped itself around the _yoko's_ shoulders. Tensing instinctively he turned only to be assaulted by the strong odor of alcohol. Chu gave him a friendly smile, obviously more sober than he was at the match the day before.

"Hey there!" the _sui ken_ master greeted with a heavy Australian accent. "Haven't properly met before, have we? Name's Chu." Kurama was caught off guard by the burly _yokai's_ friendly manner and responded the only way he knew how.

"Kurama, pleasure." he replied a little numbly.

"Pleasure's mine! Saw the bout between you and Roto. Made quick work of him. Good on you! Quite frankly the bastard was a little too scummy for my tastes. But what can you do? Once you get hired by them bigwigs you have to do what they tell you or it's off to the glue factory with ya!" Rinku seemingly popped up out of nowhere.

"I'll say!" the young _yokai_ said. "That bastard was always stabbing people in the back! The others weren't much better!"

"Well there's not much we can do about it 'cept deal with it." Chu informed his small companion wisely. "Not like we can head to the _Makai_ or anything. The _yokai_ there make these small timers look like the mold on a loaf of old bread." Chu turned back to the perplexed _yoko_. "So where's Urameshi?"

"And the carrot top?" Rinku added.

"They've decided to take it easy for today." Kurama told them. Chu gave a bawdy laugh.

"I see! Wear 'em out did we? Those two have a long way to go if they want to win this tournament!"

Before Kurama knew it he was lounging in the stands with a chilled bottle of wine in hand and the two remaining members of Team Rokuyukai at his side chatting away as though a perpetual bloodbath wasn't taking place in the arena below. Apparently Chu and Rinku had actually dwelled in the _Makai_ before they were 'employed' by the Black Black Club. They would scratch out a living in the slums of the few _Makai _cities relying more on what smarts they had to live to see tomorrow instead of raw strength like so many at their level did. The two met by chance and had decided to stick together figuring that two heads were better than one. Then they accidentally stepped through one of the irregular portals that occasionally appear in the _Makai _and into the clutches of the Black Black Club. Somehow they managed to stay together, becoming each other's shoulder to lean on in tough times. They were one of the few rare decent _yokai _Kurama had ever met. All others made rabid animals seem sophisticated. Why was that such a rare thing? Was it some sort of illness? Or were they the ones afflicted? It made the _yoko_ think of Hiei for some strange reason…like a bolt out of the blue the unmistakable tingle of magic crawled across his senses.

'_What the hell?'_

"What's up?" Chu inquired. For a drunk he was pretty perceptive.

"Oh, nothing." Kurama assured almost lazily. "Looks like I've just got a little overtime. If you'll excuse me…"

Even under the influence his senses and reflexes were still sharp, then again he never let himself go to far even in the privacy of his own home. He slowly navigated his way to the source of the magic. Not many walked the halls with the match still going on. Occasionally a _yokai _security guard would cross his path only to quickly turn around and head off in the other direction. Vendors stiffened as though fearing he may rob them just for the hell of it or kill them for simply breathing his air. Close to the box seats a high-end restaurant catered to the wealthy while broadcasting the fight for their entertainment. It was open and airy giving him a perfect view of the patrons inside. White collars sat at the bar watching the big screen TVs over glasses of scotch and a helping of calamari. Couples dined at small booths staring deeply into each other's eyes. A group of women gathered about a large table sampling wines. Crammed into a secluded corner black robed men and women hunched over their drinks speaking in hushed voices. Yeah, that wasn't suspicious at all.

"Table for two?" Kurama blinked and looked over to find a waiter speaking with Hiei who simply nodded. Ruby eyes stared back at him somberly. Curious, the _yoko_ followed. Those eyes never wavered as the waiter rattled off the day's specials. Once he scurried off to get drinks and place their order the _jaganshi_ spoke in a deep low voice as to dissuade anyone who might be eavesdropping.

"Death Eaters." he began. "Been following them since they left the hotel this morning. Apparently they're trying to recruit new…members. Haven't had much luck yet but I'm sure their luck will change once they learn they'll have a chance of doing you in. Me too for that matter." Kurama frowned.

"Does Koenma know?"

"_Hai_." he answered. "I informed him while I tracked them. But he says we can't do much until the tournament is over."

"Is he concerned that we won't win?"

"Only with Toguro. The other _yokai_ aren't too much of a problem but there's no telling what the Team owners will do. Their fortunes are on the line." For a moment the two just sat there in silence, staring at each other.

"So what is it?" the _yoko_ finally spoke with a sly grin spreading across his face.

"What?" Hiei responded dumbly.

"You wouldn't coerce me into a restaurant just to tell me that a group of cultists are seeking new members. There's something else." The _jaganshi_ didn't generally express emotions other than annoyance, indifference, and anger which may be due to the kind of life he had lead up until he met Kurama. But at that moment he looked somewhat guilty. It made him look vulnerable and struck a soft spot in the other _yokai_. Then the _jagan_ glowed under the new headband that Hiei had acquired. Emotions that weren't his own flooded into his mind. He wasn't aware that the _jaganshi_ had so many warring within him at once. Maybe such emotions confused him so he normally suppressed them for that reason until they became involved and it was just too hard to ignore them. But one stood out. Fear, fear of having what he held so close and worked so hard for ripped away as so much had been stolen from him in his life. Guilt overcame Kurama, his own. Gold stared into ruby. The _yoko_ opened his mouth.

"Hey, there you guys are! We've been looking all over for you!" Hiei looked like he was back to his usual surly self as Yusuke and Kuwabara strolled over to them, shooting them a glare that could've melted a block of solid ice. The taller teen shivered suddenly.

"Uh…maybe we should go elsewhere." Kuwabara suggested.

"Don't tell me that you're getting 'the tickle'?" Yusuke sighed. At seeing his _yokai_ teammates' blank look he elaborated. "It's what he calls it when his sixth sense acts up."

"Shut it Urameshi!" After some bickering they left the restaurant. It wasn't until a few minutes later that the waiter realized they didn't pay.

xXx

Omake

Yusuke was more than a little bored, not like that was anything new. It always seemed like he was bored. So on a whim he roamed about the shops and stands that were set up along the way to the stadium. _Yokai_ and _ningens_ of all shapes and sizes walked pass him warily. What? Did he look like that much of a punk as those asshole teachers at school said he did? Getting more than slightly irritated he ducked inside a shop with only a cardboard sigh proclaiming 'adults only'. He found that he walked into his kind of store…the naughty kind. Casually he roamed about with thoughts of helping himself to some of the merchandise. Clearly the guy manning the register wasn't going to argue with him if he did. Then he ran into the last person he ever wanted to see in such a place.

"Genkai! What the hell are you doing here?" The aging martial artist gave him a look.

"Shouldn't that be my question? Aren't you too young to be in here?"

"Yeah? Well, you're too old!" he screamed. He could tell that he'll be having nightmares of this for weeks to come.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a _jagan_.

_Jagan_- third eye granting enhanced mental powers.

_Ningen_- human

_Rei_- human energy

_Sui ken_- drunken fist

_Hai_- yes

AN: Please review!


	64. Chapter 64

AN: Sorry, I didn't realize that I gave Kurama a power boost. I only meant for him to be able to do things he was able to do as a _yokai_, just not as powerful. Guess I screwed that one up. Hopefully this chapter helps to rectify that. As for the question of Mpreg, no there will be no Mpreg. I know that some of the readers are still iffy with the yaoi and so the male biology will remain the same as it is in our reality. Sometimes it's best not to throw people in head first. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 64

Kurama knew something like this was going to happen, just not so soon in the Dark Tournament. And certainly not so early in the morning. The sun was barely up for _Kami's_ sake! Most were still in bed, allowing their bodies to process the excessive amounts of liquor and junk food consumed just hours before. Though all was still and quiet the native wildlife appeared to have left for good or eaten by the swarm of _yokai_ who had opted for a considerably inexpensive meal. Deep in the wild jungle far from the small makeshift town nothing but the cleansing smells of the jungle assaulted his poor nose which had been abused by the usual scents that accompanied countless bodies forced to live side by side no matter how temporary. Such complex concepts as hygiene tended to escape the limited minds of lesser _yokai_. A salty breeze rushed at his furry ears as four paws indulged in the simple act of running across an untamed landscape. It was nice to feel his blood rush and muscles burn. He found himself doing it more and more since he made his promise to Shiori that he would cut back on killing. Maybe he had found a new way to relive stress and pent-up energy, one which Shiori couldn't possibly find anything wrong with.

Potent _yoki_ flared across his senses. Almost immediately he halted, seeming to have been frozen in place by a Freezing Charm. With so many _yokai_ concentrated in one area the buildup of _yoki_ was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife. But as thick as it was it only lingered about the makeshift town. That meant the _yoko_ wasn't as alone as he'd like. It couldn't be Hiei, he hadn't seen him since yesterday and probably wouldn't see him until their match which won't begin for another four to five hours. Whoever it was had to be either formidable or foolish. For several long moments all was deathly still. Only the sound was of the sea breeze ruffling the thick foliage. His hackles raised defensively. He didn't like this at all. Perhaps going out on a morning run alone was a bad idea. At the moment he had no backup if things went south. Then, about as subtle as a thunderstorm, a great metallic contrivance crashed through the growth and into view. The _yoko_ had never seen such a thing before. Sure, _yokai_ were pretty handy with technology but this went far beyond that. It looked as though it just stepped out of an old horror movie. Perched on what served as shoulders were a pair of reptilian _yokai_ he recognized from yesterday's matches as members of Team Ichigaki. The reason he even remembered was that three of its five members were in fact _ningens_. Needless to say it raised more than a few eyebrows. _Ningens_ fighting in a tournament dominated by _yokai_ who weren't 'guests'? Something fishy was going on. And this only furthered his suspicions.

"Hoped you watched the sunrise, for it'll be the last one you'll ever see!" the older one hissed gleefully.

A metallic arm tipped with razor-sharp claws shot towards him like a bullet. In an instant paws turned into hands that pulled out a rose that turned into a whip at the touch of _yoki_. Rolling out of the way Kurama lashed out at the robot as it busied itself with extracting it's arm from the tree trunk that those sword-like claws embedded into. An earsplitting screeching sound rang out as the deadly thorns slid harmlessly against the cold smooth metal. The other arm batted at him as though he were a fly. Kurama found himself running and dodging about as the behemoth lumbered in pursuit. Roots and creepers coiled around the metallic legs only to be quickly broken while the thing continued to move unhindered. Nothing he could come up with was working. He couldn't get anywhere near it let alone the two _yokai_ perched on top of it. The _yoko_ found himself gnashing his teeth, the suffocating sensation of being cornered and helpless getting under his skin. Even as independent as he was Kurama knew he desperately needed help. But with the others fast asleep and Hiei nowhere to be found it looked like he was on his own. So he did what was only natural for one in his position, curse his stupidity.

'_Baka! Baka! Baka! How many times have you lectured Hiei about being careful and relying more on others! What exempts you from that bit of wisdom?'_ Kurama knew what it was…inexperience. Being alone for so many centuries he came to depend on and trust only himself and since canines are creatures of habit he failed to modify his behavior even though the situation had completely changed. And he called Hiei inflexible…_'Note to self: apologize profusely to Hiei…if I live…'_ One of the arms blindsided him as he rolled out of the path of the other, pinning him against a towering tree. His side burned dully from where he was struck in recognition of the damage it surely caused. He surely had at least a few bruised ribs though nothing substantial as of yet. However that would clearly change. The sadistic twosome were obviously out to have fun while out purging a potential threat to whatever designs they had in mind should they win the tournament. Swallowing the urge to growl and bare his fangs he coaxed the tree pressed uncomfortably against him to try to pry the mechanical arm away. It was futile. The narrow springy branches couldn't even locate a nook to grab hold of to use as leverage let alone find traction on the slick surface. Abruptly the robot fell over, taking the two _yokai_ perched atop its shoulders with it. Kurama dropped to the forest floor a little painfully. Next thing he knew a shirtless Hiei was crouched next to him.

"Are you injured?" the _jaganshi_ asked hurriedly.

"Kind of." was what the _yoko_ got out between pained breaths.

"Well, isn't this sweet." younger lizard _yokai_ sneered. "At least neither of you will be dying alone…traitors." Sluggishly the robot hauled itself back onto it's feet.

"Behold the wonder of Gatasubal!" the older one crowed. "It knows no fear or pain! The perfect killing machine and your executioner!"

Hiei growled low in his throat. Though able to wield his sword with his right arm it was still far from healed, putting him at a disadvantage. He had to end this. Now. Summoning flames he engulfed the robot in a cocoon of intense heat. That metal husk began glowing. Then using the power of his _jagan_ he doused it with considerably cooler water from a nearby stream. A thick cloud of steam filled the air between them. The sound of cracking metal rang out as great fissures broke out across that impenetrable armor. Sparks flew as the exposed wiring was systematically slashed. Like a ton of bricks the thing crashed to earth. It stopped moving altogether. For a moment the reptilian duo stared at the _jaganshi_ before making a break for it. One was chopped to bits in the blink of an eye leaving the surviving younger one cowering under that fierce ruby glare. Futilely he scrambled backwards until he bumped into a bolder. There was no where to run.

"Don't hurt me!" he pleaded pathetically. "I'll do anything!"

"Start talking swine!" Hiei snarled. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Dr. Ichigaki sent us!" he blabbed. "Told us to kill or incapacitate you two and gave us Gatasubal! Wanted to use Urameshi in his experiments!"

"Experiments?" Kurama surged to his feet, the pain in his ribs forgotten in the haze of furry. "Then those _ningens_ fighting on your team are test subjects?"

"Yeah!" the _yokai_ replied eagerly, hoping to divert their anger toward the team captain instead of himself. "Dr. Ichigaki tricked them! Made their master Metamura sick and said he'd cure him if they subjected themselves to his experiments! Said it was blood research!"

"And where is Metamura?" the _yoko_ demanded.

"On the island somewhere! Keeps him on hand as 'insurance'!"

"Where?" Kurama barked.

"Dunno!"

"Oh, but I think that you do…" the _jaganshi _rumbled dangerously. Before their captive could defend himself Hiei grabbed a tight hold on him. He cried out and squirmed as Hiei's hands rapidly heated. "Being roasted alive isn't pretty."

"Alright! Alright! I'll take you there! Just don't!"

Silently they followed as the reptilian showed them the way, rubbing at the heat blisters forming on his flesh and keening under his breath in a mixture of pain and fear. Occasionally Hiei prodded him with his sword encouragingly. Kurama chewed on a bit of meadowsweet to aid his bruised ribs. Thankfully the pain and soreness abated, allowing him to breath easier. However minor the injury it may still hinder him during the match. He may just have to stand back and allow Yusuke to take the glory he oh-so craved. Perhaps that would finally get the detective off his case about the whole Four Saint Beasts thing. Really, did his survival or the fate of the world mean nothing to him? It made him wonder how the boy's mother and reputed girlfriend put up with him. After several minutes of walking they came to a small cave far from the makeshift town. Carefully Kurama ventured forth with some Lamp Weed to light the way. Laying on a thin bedroll in obvious distress was a middle-aged man. From the smell in the air and the man's obvious inability to move clearly meant that it was a simple case of minor hemlock poisoning. Hiei appeared next to him, blade bloodied. Silently Kurama concentrated his _yoki_ and summoned a few leaves that would help lessen the hemlock's effects until it passed through his system. Gently he coaxed Metamura to eat them.

"Well?" Hiei prompted.

"He'll be fine. Nothing a little r and r can't cure. Go and tell Genkai what's happening. I'll see our sick friend back to the hotel." Unexpectedly the _jaganshi_ gabbed his shoulder. The _yoko_ looked at him questioningly.

"Kurama…I…" Hiei struggled. He silenced him with a tender kiss.

"I know. I am too. But we can make up later. Right now we have to get moving before this Dr. Ichigaki discovers that his plan his unraveling." With a curt nod the _jaganshi_ simply disappeared before his eyes. Carefully Kurama braced Metamura under the shoulder and lifted him up. Ignoring the twitch his bruised side gave in protest he carried the man out and to the hotel. It was a long walk interrupted by only Mutamura's quiet pained moans. About halfway back he awoke.

"Help…my students…" he struggled to get out.

"Don't worry." the _yoko_ soothed. "We're on it. Just rest. There's still a ways to go." Metamura smiled gratefully at him.

"_Arigatou_." Yusuke and Kuwabara practically ambushed them as they staggered into their hotel room. Genkai told them to shut up and back off as Kurama gently placed the ill man on one of the beds.

"Why that-!" Yusuke growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"I told you! My sixth sense is never wrong!" Kuwabara stated proudly. Genkai cracked them both over the head.

"Quiet!" she commanded. "We need to focus. As it is we're fighting at half our usual strength. Knowing the committee they'll try to pull something on us while we're at our weakest. We have to work as a team." The two teens were silent for a moment.

"Right. Let's get that bastard good." Yusuke said determinedly.

xXx

Omake

Yusuke just about had a heart attack as the hotel room burst open with a loud bang, effectively waking both himself and Kuwabara from a deep sleep. Kuwabara fell out of bed shouting something but not exactly sure what. All of his attention was currently focused on a certain aging martial artist who was scowling at them. Suddenly he remembered that he was only in his boxers and hastily covered himself with the bed sheets.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted, voice an octave higher than he would've liked.

"Are you ladies going to sleep all day?" she asked dryly. "In case you haven't noticed we have a match in an hour. Now move your asses!"

"Not before you leave!" Yusuke demanded. Genkai snorted.

"Please, I've seen quite a few naked men in my day. What? Afraid that someone will know of your shortcomings? Sorry, it's a little late for that."

"Leave you evil old bitch!" Genkai shrugged her shoulders and complied, allowing Yusuke to try to erase the horrible images from his mind in peace.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a _jagan_.

_Jagan_- third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Ningen_- human

_Kami_- god

_Arigatou_- thank you

AN: Hoped you all liked it! Please Review!


	65. Chapter 65

AN: Don't worry. I'm not going to make Kurama weak all the sudden or something. Maybe make the opponents stronger or have someone else step up to shoulder some of all the crap out favorite _yokai _is so good at catching. I simply can't stand it when one character is all powerful and gets all the screen time while the others sit about like a bunch of doorstops. Before I forget yet again, Koto is really a cat. The whole fox thing is just a misconception backed by a translation error in the anime, they do happen from time to time. In the manga she meows and in both refers to her ears as cat ears. Besides, she has whiskers…enjoy!

Chapter 65

Excitement buzzed in the air as palatable as bubbly champagne. Dark clouds had started to gather in the vast blue sky above. The crowds jammed into the hard concrete stands stirred eagerly in wait for more gore and violence. Koto shivered from her place in the ring and not entirely from the cold wind biting through her tights. Catcalls rang out amidst insults and boos and hisses, all directed at Team Urameshi even though they and their opponents Team Ichigaki hadn't even entered the arena yet. She knew that despite their bravado none of them actually had the balls to take any member of Team Urameshi on by themselves. At least they had stopped their pathetic attempts at seducing her. Stupid filthy bastards kept calling her 'foxy'. She was a feline for _kami's_ sake! She meowed and purred and everything! So her fur was a little fluffy, that was still no excuse! A roar went up as the two opposing teams finally stepped out onto the grassy arena floor. Only three members of Team Ichigaki besides the team captain/owner were present while all of Team Urameshi appeared ready to kill someone. It looked like things were shaping up to an interesting match…

"Are you sure about this?" Yusuke asked Genkai.

"_Hai_. Now quit your whining. You make it sound like I'm old or something." Yusuke opened his mouth in retort but decided against it. He was uneasy. They all were. With their unwitting _ningen_ opponents under Dr. Ichigaki's control they couldn't kill them in good conscious. But that left the problem of the bizarre contraptions on their backs that placed them firmly in the doctor's control and might kill them if not removed properly as they appeared to be attached to their spines, something that the aging martial artist claimed to be able to do. Her plan? Fight all three alone.

"You sure you don't need backup or something?" Kuwabara pressed.

"_Iie_. You all would just get in the way." she replied. "Don't worry so much. I've taken on bigger and badder than these punks. They can't even touch me." A ways back from the others, Hiei gave Kurama a slightly concerned look that spoke volumes more than such a look would on someone else. Despite the fact that his arm was in no shape to bear the brunt of battle he was more worried about the _yoko_ than himself. The pain of his healing arm had to be terrible, even if the salve of Kurama's was laced with Murtlap Essence he had stolen long ago from the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts to combat pain. Was he really that important to him?

"I'm fine. Just a few bruised ribs. I can still fight." The _jaganshi_ looked away and snorted.

"Of course you can. Nothing short of being tied down would stop you from fighting back." Kurama gave him a sly look.

"Sounds like someone is getting ahead of themselves." The Hiei's head whipped to the side so fast it was a wonder his neck didn't snap, but not before the _yoko_ caught a glimpse of a hint of a redness spreading across his face.

"Team captains, if you please!" Koto requested in a grandiose voice. Before Yusuke could even move a muscle Gekai flipped through the air and landed in the ring. That small goblin wearing a white lab coat who had the nerve to call himself a doctor grinned menacingly, showing off shark like teeth as he approached her at a more leisurely pace.

"So what'll it be?" he asked in a dry croaky voice. "One on one?"

"No. Me verses your three fighters." she demanded. Those beady black eyes widened. Koto must've heard her from the dumbstruck look on her face. Apparently it wasn't very common for a single competitor to take on an entire team single-handedly. Dr. Ichigaki shakily withdrew a calculator from his coat and crunched in numbers, calculating the odds before putting all his eggs in one basket. A disturbingly confidant look crossed his cinereal face.

"Very well." With a mere snap of his fingers the three _ningens_ jumped into the ring. Koto gasped into her microphone.

"Unbelievable!" she cried out. "Genkai is going to take on all three members of Team Ichigaki all by herself!" The stands erupted in a mixture of aw and horror. Was the legendary Genkai that good? They were about to find out. "You may begin!"

Immediately all three charged at Genkai. Coordinating their attacks they barraged her with undoubtedly dangerous _rei_ fueled attacks. One sent rings reminiscent of buzz saws at her that she jumped clear of. His partner followed through by hurling a javelin to where she landed but she rolled safely to the side. Finally the last one threw himself at her, glowing hands pulverizing the ring floor instead of flesh as the aging martial artist slid though his spread legs like a baseball player stealing second base. There was a stunned silence while the three brainwashed _ningens_ regrouped. As old as she was, Genkai still had the moves. And she hadn't even broken a sweat yet. Many of the _yokai_ in the stands looked nervous and were obviously rethinking their life choices. Still there were those confidant in the knowledge that Team Toguro would wipe her and her team off the face of the earth if they somehow manage to make it all the way to the finals. The team owners, sponsors, gamblers, and everyone else who had money riding on this match weren't so assured. Yusuke whistled low under his breath.

"For some arthritic middle-aged bitch, she can really kick some ass." Abruptly Genkai put her hands together in a pray like position and started chanting. Her three opponents charged. Everyone in the stadium held their breath. Koto even forgot to commentate. A blinding light enveloped her clasped hands. Then she was off like a bullet, rushing headlong at the advancing trio. They were too slow to defend themselves as her hands hit them in the chest right above their hearts. Those tumorous fleshy objects latched onto their backs exploded, reminding many of blood vessels bursting. Four fighters landed with only one on their feet. Shakily Koto started the count. All eyes landed on Genkai who looked a little worse for wear. That attack must've take up a lot of her energy.

"…nine…ten! The winner is Genkai!" No one clapped or cheered. Unsteadily someone shuffled onto the arena floor. Metamura. Though still suffering from the hemlock poisoning his condition had greatly improved and some of his strength had retuned. There was silence as he made his way to the ring and his fallen pupils. He fell to his knees and reached out to touch the youngest, a blond male who looked to be around Yusuke and Kuwabara's age. The young man stirred. All of them did. Slowly they awakened. For a moment they looked at their master as if seeing a ghost. Realizing that he was in fact living and breathing they hastily embraced their master. Tears of joy ran down their faces. They were alive. They were all alive.

"No!" Dr. Ichigaki cried out. His voice echoed throughout the silent arena. "How could by brilliant experiment fail? It was perfect! All of my creations are perfect!" Yusuke's nostrils flared. No one stopped him as he marched right on over to the doctor.

"You dirty son of a bitch!" he roared. The _yokai_ sitting nearest to him in the stands scrambled back away from the detective, not caring if they trampled their neighbors.

"Impudent fool!" the doctor cackled. "What would you know of science? For every great invention, for every great discovery, there are sacrifices! The pursuit of knowledge is cold and merciless! What difference is a few guinea pigs compared to the reward awaiting at the end?" Yusuke was shaking with furry.

"That's no excuse for toying with people's lives!" he declared. "You'll pay for this!"

"Ha! Don't take me lightly boy! Through the wonders of science even I can become a formidable foe!" From one of the pockets of his lab coat Dr. Ichigaki extracted a hypodermic needle of vicious liquid and injected it into his arm. His small body twisted and morphed into a larger more grotesque one, like something out of an old horror movie only someone hit the fast-forward button. Those closest to them in the stands looked on with rapt fascination. Yusuke didn't seem fazed by it at all. In fact he looked a little disgusted if anything. "Tell me," Dr. Ichigaki continued in a much deeper voice, "are you afraid? You should be! Thanks to this serum my strength and power are multiplied tenfold! You can't possibly defeat me you foolish _ningen_! No one can compare to the genius of Dr. Ichigaki!"

"Will you shut up?" Yusuke shouted. He threw a punch backed by _rei_ that was fueled by his potent furry. Dr. Ichigaki was sent flying into the stands behind him. Several spectators were crushed under the doctor's now lifeless body. A sizable dent adorned where Yusuke's fist landed. If the _yokai_ weren't afraid of him before, they certainly were now.

"Okay then…Team Urameshi advances!" Nervous chatter broke out. Yusuke walked back to the others. Genkai snorted as he stopped in front of her, obviously concerned with how exhausted she looked.

"I'm fine!" she told him exasperatedly. "That attack took a lot out of me even way back when I was a young spring chicken. Just give me a good night's sleep and I'll be as good as new." Metamura and his students approached them and thanked them profusely.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you!" Metamura cried, his weak body supported by his students.

"You don't have to." Kurama replied gracefully. They watched as master and students walked away. Just seeing them so happy to be reunited made the _yoko_ feel warm and fuzzy inside, as if he wasn't the epitome of evil. Yusuke and Genkai smiled happily. Hiei had a hint of a smile though he'd probably insist it was the lighting. Kuwabara looked deeply moved and about to cry.

"_Your attention please."_ a mechanical voice crackled over the speakers. _"Due to the odd number of teams, Team Urameshi will be fighting Team Masho in the next round."_ The stadium erupted into cheers. _"The next round will start in fifteen minutes. Thank you for your attention."_

"What?" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted in outrage. Their eyes immediately turned to Koto who wisely scurried off to take a break.

"They're intimidated by us." Genkai told them. "We've rattled the cages and taken down more of their men then they would've liked. They want us dead and they don't care how."

"By making us fight while our strength is compromised they hope to finish us off." Hiei snorted. "They're underestimating us. Such a simple, pathetic trick won't work on us."

"Fifteen minutes gives us plenty of time to plan our next move." Kurama concurred. "We'll have to think this out carefully. _Kami_ know who they've lined up for us."

"Is everyone here a bunch of pussies!" Yusuke growled. Genkai hit her pupil over the head.

"Watch your mouth." she admonished.

xXx

Omake

Kuwabara couldn't help but pace nervously. The Dark Tournament had him nervous from the very beginning. With so much malevolence, so many bloodthirsty _yokai_ concentrated all in one area his sixth sense was going haywire. The teen felt like he was walking on eggshells. He might as well be considering there was a sizable horde just waiting to eat him. How could the others be so calm about it all? Yusuke and Genkai were just sitting on the benches in the locker room looking bored. Bored! And only _kami_ knew where Hiei and Kurama had slipped away to. He was starting to think something was up with those two…a bang and a moan from the bathroom made him jump.

"What was that?" Genkai huffed. She stood up and banged on the locked door.

"Hey, save it till after the match!" she shouted. "I can't have you two limping with sore asses when we're fighting at half of our usual strength! You two can have make-up sex later!" Both of the teens' eyes went wide. Kuwabara knew there was something up with them but didn't think it would be…that. Or maybe it was just denial. It wasn't that he had anything against homosexuals. It was just that he found it to be a little weird is all. He was a strait guy after all. Surely strait women felt the same way when it came to the whole girl-on-girl thing most guys drool over. And you had to admit that those two were pretty tough and masculine. Heck, he'd seen a lot of guys have close bonds with their male best friend. He suddenly felt emotionally numb. Was he going into shock?

"Couldn't you have done that a little more discreetly!" Yusuke shouted.

"Virgin." Genkai scoffed.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Ningen_- human

_Rei_- human energy

_Hai_- yes

_Iie_- no

_Kami_- god

AN: Please review!


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

As the minutes ticked by the _yokai_ in the stands grew more and more restless. Clearly they were tired of the child's play that had been going on. They came her for one thing and one thing only, blood. Many fought over choice seats with the notion that they may be lucky and get a scrap of Team Urameshi as they were slaughtered. Everyone knew they were practically defeated already. There was no way Genkai could still be able to fight after that attack she used against Team Ichigaki and Hiei's arm was a long way from healed. That only left three who were still able to fight. Kuwabara obviously sensed all this judging from the way he fidgeted. Yusuke paced back and forth, brimming with anxiety and anticipation. Kurama tenderly felt his bruised side. No matter how minor an injury it'll still handicap him and it will be obvious that he's injured to whoever he fought. Even the weakest and dumbest of _yokai_ knew vulnerability when they saw it. Hiei and Genkai looked bored if anything. Perhaps they've resigned themselves to their fate. Certainly the five dark robed figures standing on the other side of the arena he assumed to be Team Masho was quite dissuading.

"All right all you goblins and ghouls!" Koto spoke cheerfully into her microphone. "The next round will start in just a minute! As Team Urameshi is fighting twice in a row they'll have to be medically examined first before they can proceed! Sorry, just protocol!"

"_Shimatta_!" Yusuke spat. "Like this demented circus couldn't get any weirder! How much do you wanna be it's some ugly old geezer that…" The teen trailed off as an admittedly attractive pink-haired woman in a nurse uniform that was two sizes too tight walked over to them from the medical tent that had been set up. Kurama could tell right away that this was all just a farce. For one thing, the _yokai _woman looked like she belonged in a porn movie instead of the medical field. Besides, the _yoko_ had seen a lot of nurses in his time and none of them were ever that good looking. Hiei visibly stiffened as she neared while the two teens seemed to be drooling, making Genkai look ready to be ill. No one spoke as she wordlessly closed her blood red eyes and raised her hand as if feeling an invisible barrier. She then gave a look to the _jaganshi_ and aging martial artist.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that you two need to come with me to the medical tent." she told them in a velvety voice. They complied. A moment later a barrier was erected about the tent. They were trapped. The femme fatal laughed an removed the costume to reveal the inscribed cord that was wrapped around her body which helped to enforce the barrier. Not to mention it was giving the hot-blooded males in the stadium quite an eyeful…

"Hiei and Genkai have been ruled unable to fight!" Koto announced. "That leaves Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara to take on all five of Team Masho! Will they somehow pull it off? Or will they be deliciously torn apart?" Yusuke muttered darkly under his breath before meeting the other team captain in the ring to ascertain how the second round will be fought. A sudden gust of wind took everyone by surprise. The robe flew off of one of the smaller figures to reveal a lithe man wearing a light toga. A single horn jutted out from his forehead under flaming red locks. Violet eyes looked eager in a childish way. Those long ears actually wiggled as he flew into the ring. He grinned impishly at Yusuke which made pearly white eyeteeth gleam in the sun struggling to keep the dark clouds at bay. Everyone gasped and whispers rippled through the stands. It was Jin, one of the famed _shinobi _of the _Makai_. They were a team of professional assassins and spies who would work for anyone and do just about anything given the right price which could be quite high. Masters took on apprentices to carry on their skills and techniques. But what were they doing in the _Ningenkai_? Jin's voice carried such a thick Scottish accent that even Kurama who was used to it given how many years he spent within the halls of Hogwarts had a little difficulty deciphering it. And here he thought Hagrid had a thick accent…Yusuke simply nodded mutely to the terms the taller _yokai _set, clearly taken aback by the other's friendly mannerisms. It was a safe bet that he was here for little more than fun. Jin was like the detective in that he was thrilled at the prospect of a challenge no matter how dangerous. Once Yusuke returned to their side the _yoko_ informed him of the bad news.

"Damn." he muttered. "They're really out to get us."

"How'd did scum like these get their hands on professionals?" Kuwabara asked.

"Who knows how or why. But we have to be extremely careful, they will kill us without hesitation. Weakest fights first."

"But-!" Yusuke began.

"No buts." Kurama stated firmly. "You two tend to do better under pressure. Besides, isn't this what you wanted?" Yusuke just stared at him in disbelief. "Just don't fuck it up." he warned in a tone full of painful promises. Silently he entered the ring. Green eyes looked over at the tent-turned-prison. Hiei looked back at him with an expression torn between pained and angry. From where he stood he could tell that he was utilizing the energy of the erected barrier to help mend his crippled arm, accelerating the process to where it would only be a day or so before it was completely healed. The 'nurse' was ignorant of it, for now. Another of the shrouded figures discarded their robes and leapt into the ring. A long lean goblin clothed in little more than a loincloth with rags wrapped about his head and legs. Gama snarled at him.

"You damn dirty dog! How dare you side with _ningens_! Have you no honor?" Kurama didn't reply.

"You may begin!"

Gama pulled out a pair of paintbrushes from the holsters at his hip and decorated his body with lines and swirls of war paint which smelled strongly of blood and ink. His _yoki_ flared drastically. In the blink of an eye the _shinobi_ was charging at him with incredible speed. Reflexively he stepped to the side just in time to see those brushes swipe past like daggers. Gama turned on his heel after him, allowing the _yoko _no time to reach for the peculiar weapons tucked away in his hair. As he drew near Kurama knew that he had little choice. Waiting until the perfect moment when Gama's arms drew back to lash out he attacked. His hand went strait for the throat. Razor-sharp claws sank easily into pale flesh. Blood flowed out freely. Gama choked and coughed up more blood. But he didn't stop. As the life bled from him he slashed at the _yoko_. Kurama gasped as his _yoki_ was suddenly cut off. Ripping his hand free and taking most of Gama's throat with him. Though feeling light headed from the drastic change in his _yoki_,the _yoko _remained on his feet. It took him a moment to realize that he had changed back into his _ningen_ form. Kurama's stomach tightened in dread. Gama grinned triumphantly before falling lifelessly to the concrete floor of the ring. Already he could hear the outrage sweeping across the crowds. His little secret was out. Everyone watching now knew how the infamous _Yoko_ Kurama had survived that fateful encounter with the bounty hunter. The implications turned heads. He could see a cruel revenge taking shape in their eyes. He had to warn Shiori somehow. An icy young man threw off his robe and stepped into the ring. Cold eyes looked at his fallen comrade for a moment before turning to the exposed _yoko_. But he held no malice. Simply determination. Kurama couldn't help but become curious despite the gravity of the situation. Just what the hell were they up to?

"Alright! Now that's more like it!" Koto cheered. "The blood, the twitching, the look of agony…it's enough to make any girl's toes curl! But can Kurama still hold his own now that Gama has sealed away his powers? Let's find out! Second match, Toya versus Kurama! Begin!"

"Tell me something," Kurama spoke to his icy opponent, "what are you _shinobi_ doing here?"

"We've come for freedom." he replied simply. His icy blue eyes betrayed no emotion. It was like talking to a glacier. "For years we've worked in the shadows, furthering others designs while we received little in return. Why? Have we not earned it? Have we not earned the right to be our own masters? So in turn for fighting in this tournament we were promised this very isle to be ours. Our very own sanctuary where none may control us."

"What will you do with this freedom?" the _yoko_ pressed. "Will you wreak havoc on this world as so many others do?" Toya blinked.

"Honestly, we haven't thought that far in advance. But enough talk. I know that you hope to stall me until Gama's seal fades." The _shinobi_ fell into an offensive stance.

"It was worth a try." Kurama shrugged as he prepared to defend himself.

A sudden biting wave of cold blasted his body. Ice formed on the ring floor making for unsteady footing. The cold front created a makeshift barrier about the ring, surely freezing anything that passed through it solid. Clearly he wasn't going to leave this ring alive unless he defeated Toya somehow. Toya gathered _yoki_ into his hand and blew miniature icy daggers at him. Smoothly the _yoko_ dogged the attack. His opponent wasn't deterred and kept up the assault. Those fragile yet deadly daggers sliced though his flesh cleanly but they were simply grazes compared what they will do if they made a direct hit. Toya was no fool. He knew that though his powers were sealed, Kurama was still dangerous. It was best to attack such an opponent from afar than get in close. As he dogged barrage after barrage Kurama's mind worked frantically to find some way to win somehow. Judging from the rate of Toya's attacks he had some time before the seal on him faded. But he couldn't afford to wait it out. By the time the seal faded the _shinobi_ would slaughter him for sure. Was there some sort of loophole in the seal he could exploit? Taking a chance he turned his attention inward. His _yoki_ was still flowing to his wounds, healing them, yet he could not channel it to attack. It was a clever seal. And deadly. Sharp pain brought his focus back to the fight as one icicle sank into his belly. The pain and his own weariness brought him to his knees. He gave a pained cry. Cheers rang out as his blood poured out. Then an idea struck him. A very stupid idea. But he had little choice. Shakily he rose to his feet, tearing the icicle free. More blood spilled forth. He ran a hand through his hair tiredly and pressed it to his gaping wound. Toya gazed at him with a curious expression. Empathy?

"You're as good as they say." he commented conversationally. "The hits you took are far from lethal. Perhaps if things had been different we would've been friends. But you must understand, I do what I must."

"Funny, I was about to tell you the same." They shared a smile. Then _yoki_ encased Toya's arm into a blade of ice. He charged. For a moment everything seemed to slow down. Seconds stretched into minutes. Kurama's mind wondered over the chaos that had been his life. Hopefully Hiei and Shiori could forgive him for what he was about to do. He took a deep breath.

No one was quite sure how it happened. One moment Toya was moving in for the kill, the next writhing green tendrils had stabbed into his limbs. Vines had sprouted out of Kurama's own body like some twisted makeshift pot. But none of the strikes were critical. All they did was cripple him. It wasn't anything that a day or two's worth of rest wouldn't heal. Toya looked at the _yoko_ in disbelief.

"You're either insane or brilliant." was all he could say. Then they were both laying on the ground in pools of their own blood. There was a shocked silence as Koto began the count. Kurama bit back a groan as the Devil's Snare he sowed into his own body wriggled, sending a burning pain shooting through his entire being. He could hear the others yelling at him but couldn't exactly make out what they were saying. Probably that he was an idiot. That wasn't too far from the truth. The blood loss was making him fell tipsy like he'd merely gone out drinking. That was a bad sign, right?

"…Ten! It's a draw! Incredible!" In an instant Yusuke and Kuwabara were dragging him to the sidelines. Yusuke cursed at him while Kuwabara seemed a little shaken. The teens laid him on the grass as gently as they could.

"Yusuke…" he gasped.

"What is it? Do you need first aid?" he asked hurriedly, leaning down to hear him better.

"Remember…don't…" Before he could finish, the world went dark.

xXx

Omake

Hiei paced back and forth in the medical tent. His body hummed with adrenaline, ready to fight or flee. But he couldn't. He couldn't even converse with Kurama or use his _jagan_ to see just what the hell that crazy _yoko_ was thinking. Was he alright? Was he still alive? _Yokai_ or no, planting such a thing into your body would kill anyone. Even Koenma. Wait, could Koenma die?

"Will you stop that. You're driving me nuts." Genkai told him dryly from where she casually sat. How the hell could that woman be so calm at a time like this? Sheer willpower was all that prevented him from hitting her. They still needed her to win the tournament. Especially if…he shook the thought from his head. It was just to painful to think about it.

"What do you suggest? I sit about and do nothing?" he asked testily.

"Well, what else can you do?" Hiei growled and opted to glare death at the foul bitch that imprisoned them. She shrank back fearfully. Good. Oh, how he'll enjoy burning her alive…

"Too bad same-sex marriage is illegal." Genkai commented. Hiei raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Then again, you two are practically married already. You're just lacking the rings and legal papers." He was about to ask her how marriage could change anything but decided against it. He'd seen how _ningens_ obsessed over those kind of things. They damn near turn into _yokais_! It was disturbing to say the least…

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a _jagan_.

_Jagan_- third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Shinobi_- ninja/ninjas

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Ningen_- human

_Shimatta_- damn it

AN: Please review!


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Sluggishly his mind resurfaced to consciousness. Blinding light and deafening sound assaulted his senses like a Mac truck charging down a highway. It was painful. His whole being was painful. Blood rushed through his veins quicker and quicker with his returning awareness. A coldness had settled in his extremities that ebbed as his blood flow increased. Numbly he shifted his body only to groan in pain. Something twitched just under his flesh which branched out in the layers between skin and muscle, something that wasn't apart of him, something that just felt wrong. His mind gradually sharpened to where he could distinguish sounds and even which direction they came from. Cheering somewhere above. Cursing just to the left. Jeering just behind him. Tentatively he cracked an eye open. Dark clouds warred against the bright warm sun that shined proudly against an azure canvas. Harsh concrete stands loomed all around him, making him feel slightly caged. Faces, some more grotesque than others, leered at the ring standing in the middle of the chaos where a teen was dominating a tan muscular man that stood as tall as a giant. It took him a moment to remember why he was here. Primal instinct kicked in. There was danger. He was vulnerable. Somehow he managed to remind himself that he wasn't alone, that the others were there in case things took a turn for the worse. This seemed to appease his inner beast as the chocking sense of panic ebbed. Tenderly the _yoko _craned his neck to see his self-inflicted wound. Thick writhing green tendrils sprouted from his soft belly. Blood darkened the once white robes he wore, making it look more like the royal purple which trimmed it. Shame, it was such a comfortable outfit. A sickening crack rang out as the giant _yokai_ was sent flying into the spectators seated just behind him. The loincloth he wore, the only thing that covered him, miraculously remained in place though that was of little consideration to those who got crushed under the behemoth.

"Well, that was fast…Yusuke wins!" Boos and hisses rained down on the stadium as Yusuke jumped out of the ring and walked over to his fallen friend.

"Hey man, you alight?" As muddled as his mind was, he still picked up on the underlying tension. Yusuke was still concerned despite the fact that they were winning so far. Even as optimistic as the _ningen_ was, he still picked up on the gravity of the situation. Apparently he could truly be counted on in times such as this.

"I'll be just fine." the _yoko_ replied. It wasn't that far from the truth. Once he extracted the Devil's Snare and patched himself up, he'll be as good as new within a day or two. Too bad he felt too weak to really do anything about it at the moment. Sudden fluctuations in _yoki_ could do that to a _yokai_. The _ningen_ gave him a funny look.

"You say that like it's not the first time you turned yourself into some macabre pot." Kurama shrugged. Well, if one counted the time he planted a Deadly Vetch into his arm and turned it into a leafy spear just to show off to a bunch of dimwitted _yokai_ who sought to kill him for fame and fortune…

"I'm surprised you know what macabre means. Your teachers must be proud of you." Yusuke shook his head and made his way back to the ring slowly.

"No wonder you mother worries about you…" he muttered under his breath. Kuwabara hastily knelt down next to him, clearly distressed.

"Dude, do you need help or something?" Kurama couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

"My, you're all so attentive. Perhaps I should commit self mutilation more often." That sent the taller teen into a tirade about worrying the heck out of people and how inconsiderate it was. Kurama had the feeling his mother would say the same thing were she here.

"Next, Jin versus Yusuke!" Koto announced. All eyes turned to the ring. Excitement and anticipation charged the air. The _yoko_ shakily sat up to see the two combatants exchanging similar excited grins. Oh boy…"You may begin!"

They moved at the same time to meet each other head on but at the last second Jin took to the air. Yusuke just about tripped himself in surprise. He found himself dodging a dive-bombing _yokai_. Though there was no blood the crowds cheered nonetheless. Kurama wasn't sure if he was watching a fight to the death or just a couple of boys roughhousing. Either way the fight was certainly entertaining. The stands erupted as Jin landed a solid punch that sent Yusuke tumbling to the ground in a heap. Koto was having a field day with the play-by-play. Shakily the teen got to his feet. Grinning mischievously, Jin engulfed one of his fists with a whirling vortex of wind not unlike a small tornado. Yusuke tried to block it but wound up flying out of the ring and into the wall dividing the spectators from the arena floor. More cheers went up. Luckily the _ningen_ teen was thick headed. It only took him a moment to recover before jumping back into the fray. Fists flew. Jin balked at the ferocity and hastily blocked the attacks. One punch managed to get though his defense, leaving him gasping for breath. Yusuke attempted to deck his opponent but Jin wisely took to the air while he caught his breath. This was getting nowhere fast.

"What the-!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"According to the rules, hovering in the air does not count as out-of-bounds." Koto announced. "Jin can stay there as long as he wants and still be in contention."

"Well that's bullshit…" the sensitive teen grumbled. The tension was getting to him. He didn't exactly have nerves of steel like his brazen teammate. A ball of _rei_ suddenly rocketed towards Jin. Yusuke obviously wasn't about to let the _yokai_ off that easily. But his swift opponent veered out of the way, letting the blast continue on through the stormy sky. The redheaded one looked down with a challenge gleaming in his eyes. A minute later windy vortexes enveloped both fists. Cries for the detective's death rang out. Said detective simply stood there with a determined look in his brown eyes. Jin dived. Excited spectators stood from their seats. Everyone held there breath. As the _yokai_ flew closer and closer a grin broke out across Yusuke's face. That's wasn't a good sign. Still he stood there, doing nothing. Then, at the last possible moment when Jin was just about to ram into him, he gathered all the _rei_ he had left and channeled it throughout his entire body. Literally glowing with power, he caught the first punch. The second blow was knocked to the side. Jin looked at him in disbelief as the detective then used his _rei_ gun at pointblank range. A massive explosion rocked the arena. Dust clouded the air. It was several seconds before it settled. The ring was empty. Both opponents had simply vanished. Thousands of confused eyes searched all about. Abruptly Yusuke emerged from a pile of rubble that was once part of the dividing wall and leapt back into the ring. Jin tried to extract himself from his own cairn but passed out. Yusuke won. Disappointed _yokai_ began to shout out in frustration. What was it going to take to kill these guys?

"_Your attention please."_ a feminine mechanical voice announced over the loudspeakers. _"After reviewing the match it has been determined that both Jin and Yusuke were out-of-bounds longer than the allotted ten seconds. The match is a draw. Thank you for your attention."_ There was a stunned silence. Yusuke looked like he just got slapped by Genkai. The stands erupted in applause. For a moment Kurama felt Hiei's _yoki_ fluctuate with anger before simmering back down. Hopefully the aging martial artist can prevent him from doing something stupid. Regardless if they're surrounded by weak _yokai_, they were still surrounded and it was at least a good two miles to the docks.

"What the fuck!" the detective fumed as he joined his teammates on the sidelines. "What the hell was that! Are they high? Unless anyone didn't notice, kitty over there didn't even reach eight before I got back into the ring!"

"It is likely that they are taking into account the fact that Koto didn't begin the count until after the dust settled because she couldn't see where you two were." Kurama explained. "As underhanded as it is, it's still perfectly legal."

"Legal my ass!" Yusuke snapped back.

"Yusuke!" an enraged feminine voice screeched. "You've got some serious explaining to do!" Kurama had never seen the boy turn so white before. Slowly, almost hesitantly, the teen turned to the nearby section of stands. A brown-haired girl around his age was glaring death at him. On either side where two women, one with black hair who greatly resembled the detective and the other flaming red like Kuwabara. Sitting next to them was none other than Shiori and Yukina chaperoned by a nervous Sirius and Remus. The _yoko_ just stared at them numbly. Not good…

"K-Keiko?"

"I'll be sure to send flowers to your funeral Kazuma!" the red-haired female shouted.

"S-Shizuru?"

"Alright!" Koto suddenly shouted. "That leaves only Risho of Team Masho and Kuwabara of Team Urameshi to fight! How will Kuwabara fare against such a bloodthirsty _yokai_? Will he bring honor to his team or be utterly crushed?" As if on cue the stands cheered. The last cloaked figure entered the ring and reviled himself to be a thin yet well built man with shiny black shoulder length hair. He looked about as friendly as a pool of primordial ooze. Kuwabara gulped.

"Good luck Kazuma-kun!" Yukina shouted above the roar of the crowd. It was like someone flipped a switch. All the sudden he was energetic and perky…and a little scary.

"I shall win this for you, my love!" the teen declared. "Nothing can defeat me so long as you're at my side!" Before anyone could say anything else, Kuwabara was clambering into the ring, raring to fight.

"You may begin!" Koto announced. Risho looked confidant. So did Kuwabara. But rather than taking the upper hand he stood by patiently, waiting for his opponent to make the first move. Was it his 'honor' that compelled him to do so, his eagerness to impress Yukina, or cunning on his part? Who could tell? Dramatically Risho used his _yoki_ to encase himself in a protective layer of earth taken from the grassy sidelines. Those in the stands 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed their amazement. However, the _ningen_ teen didn't look impressed. Risho gritted his teeth angrily and charged. His footsteps were so heavy, weighted down as they were by his earthen armor, they actually left impressions in the ring floor. Calmly Kuwabara drew his _rei_ sword. Risho drew closer and closer. Twenty feet. Ten feet. Five feet. In the blink of an eye one of the combatants was sent flying into the stands. There was a stunned silence. Kuwabara alone stood triumphantly in the ring. Numbly Koto did the count. But it really didn't matter. There was no way that Risho would bounce back from such an abruptly vicious attack like that. "Kuwabara wins! Team Urameshi advances to the semifinals!"

"Bullshit!" "Are you kidding me?" "Cheaters!" Apparently the spectators had other ideas. They became aggressive even as Hiei and Genkai escaped the confines of the barrier surrounding the medical tent, their strength restored.

"Shutup!" Yusuke roared. Immediately the stadium went quiet. "If you've got a problem with it then you can come down here and say it to our faces!" No one answered. With head held high, and a helping hand for Kurama, Team Urameshi left the arena victoriously despite the obstacles placed in their way. If the wealthy beaters were uncomfortable before, they were certainly sweating now. It appeared that Team Urameshi was unstoppable. One ghostly pale face cloaked in darkness looked on with interest from the mouth of a corridor before slinking back into the shadows of the maze of hallways, a chillingly cold high laugh sounding in its wake.

xXx

Omake

Remus still thought that this was a bad idea. The phrase Dark Tournament alone sent warning bells going off in his head. Add in bloodthirsty _yokai_ and rich crime lords looking to get on top and you were just asking for trouble. But Shiori and Yukina were adamant that they come. As much as he understood familial bonds, this went a little over and beyond. And he wasn't quite sure why Sirius tagged along for…to get out of the house? Part of him was glad that he decided to keep an eye out for them when they found Yusuke's mother and girlfriend, and Kuwabara's sister in on the act. A handful of defenseless women at the mercies of the dark and the demonic simply didn't sit well with him. Worse yet, they weren't even trying to be discreet. Sure, Botan tried to get them to quiet down with their shouts and yells but gave up. When a nearby _yokai_ loomed over them, perhaps looking for a snack, Shiori proved to be as every bit as ruthless as her son. The display of cruelty and power had the nearby _yokai_ shrinking away. Apparently they weren't as tough as they boasted. However, nothing excused the booze fest that was taking place between Yusuke's mother Atsuko, Kuwabara's sister Shizuru, Botan, and even Sirius. Halfway through the match they were already royally drunk. Most disturbing of all was the way Yukina seemed to switch between sweet and innocent to cold and biting during the duration of the match…

"Rip his heart out Kurama!"

He found himself wondering exactly who he was protecting from who.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demons

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Ningen_- human

_Rei_- human energy

_Kun_- suffix denoting to a superior or one held with high esteem.

AN: Muwahaha! Cliff hanger! I'm evil, I know! You'll just have to wait to see how Kurama and Shiori's little reunion goes! And are there surprises in store…remember to review!


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Their footsteps echoed off the harsh concrete surfaces of the corridor. The rumblings of the crowed could be distantly heard, eager for the next round. They were quite. Each off in their own little world. Hiei kept an arm wrapped firmly about Kurama's waist as they walked even though the _yoko_ was fairly stable on his feet. But he wasn't about to call him out on it. Kurama could sense Hiei's ebbing distress over how the _yoko_ damn near killed himself over some stupid tournament. Hell, the whole thing was stupid and a waist of their time. There wasn't much they could do about it though. Toguro had made it clear that if they didn't compete, they and everyone they held dear would be destroyed. At that moment Kurama couldn't bring himself to be the least bit angry. He was simply tired. Tired of fighting, tired of the constant struggling, tired of feeling so many emotions at once. The last few days had been emotionally draining. All Kurama wanted to do right now was to curl up in the hotel room with Hiei and sleep until the tournament was done and over with. But before he could do that the Devil's Snare currently rooted into his flesh had to be dealt with. It wasn't a fun feeling to have a semi-dangerous magical plant growing in your body…

"You know," Yusuke mused, "one good thing about this little fiasco is that you two asshole _yokai_ have finally gotten over your trust issues." Kurama suddenly paused for a moment, almost making Hiei trip while helping the injured _yoko_ walk out of the stadium.

"Trust issues?" he parroted as an irate _jaganshi_ prodded him along.

"Yeah. As in relying on us for a change."

"Considering exactly who we're talking about I don't blame them for being hesitant." Genkai scoffed. Before Yusuke could reply, a furious brown-haired girl charged right up and decked the unsuspecting detective. The teen landed hard on the cold unforgiving ground, dazed. Yusuke simply laid there for a moment to gather his wits. Then his eyes landed on the girl. All color in his face disappeared. It intrigued the _yoko_ that despite how brazen and reckless Yusuke was, he still feared something. Or someone in this case.

"K-Keiko…s-shouldn't you be in school…?" the detective stuttered. Keiko placed her hands on her hips in an intimidating manner, honey toned eyes blazing with quiet furry. Her dress bespoke of an intelligent, proper young lady that most would encounter on the streets of Tokyo even if her mature figure was not as common. Either they knew each other from a young age or Yusuke was more charismatic than he let on. For some reason the _yoko_ was leaning more towards the former. After all, why else would Yusuke fear her if not from a lifetime of painful encounters. It looked like Genkai had some competition in the Urameshi terrorization division.

"Why? Why didn't you tell us? Do you not love us? Is that it?" an older hysterical and fairly drunk woman sobbed. Her clothing was more relaxed, fraying jeans and a ratty sweatshirt. She grabbed the stunned teen and held his head tightly to her bosom. Yusuke squirmed uncomfortably. Yep, that was his mother…

"Shizuru? How'd you guys get here?" Kuwabara asked. His sister was like a feminine version of himself, only prettier. Same height, same flaming hair, but had soulful hazel eyes. She took a long lazy drag from her cigarette, not caring if the ashes fell onto her forest green pantsuit, before hitting him over the head. "Hey! What was that for?" She flipped her long hair over her shoulder in a condescending manner.

"For making me worry, _baka_." Shizuru replied acidly. "Had it ever occurred to you to write a note? You were gone for so long that we were staring to wonder if you had gotten yourselves killed. We grilled Botan cause you two are always hanging out with her and got her to spill it. Then we decided to come here and kick your asses." Both teens flinched. Kurama knew he should be shrinking back as well as Shiori came marching up to him but was too numb to. Hiei, on the other hand, quickly abandoned the _yoko's_ side only to be cornered by Yukina who was obviously upset with the risky gamble he took in their first match against Team Rokuyukai from the way she was glowering at him. Abruptly the _yoko_ found his head whipped to the side, cheek stinging. It took him a moment to realize that his mother had slapped him. Behind her Remus and Sirius gasped almost comically. Kurama stared at her bewilderedly. Her emerald eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I should lock you up in the smallest cage I can fit you in and throw away the key!" she screeched. Finally a trill of fear settled in his gut. Being the animal that he was, Kurama didn't like to be locked up, caged, or restrained against his will. Not to mention it got really boring really quickly with how intelligent he was. But he supposed that he did deserve it. Now, at least, Hiei understood how helpless Kurama felt when he unleashed the those black flames though the _jaganshi_ would undoubtedly display his displeasure fully once within the privacy of their hotel room. To the _yoko's_ surprise Shiori pulled him into a tight hug, ignoring the fact that he was getting ink and blood allover the front of her peachy blouse. "Don't you ever, ever do that again!"

"I'm getting you dirty." he pointed out idly in his state of blood loss. A worried look passed over her face.

"Honey, take that plant out." Shrugging, he coaxed the green tendrils to withdraw from his flesh. He hissed as a new sharp wave of pain hit him. Before long the Devil's Snare was a writhing, blood-soaked mass. It reminded him of a horror movie he saw once. Maybe he'd throw it on Kuwabara's bed. _Kami_ knew how jumpy the lumbering teen was…with a few waves of Shiori's wand the ink, blood, wounds, and tears in his clothes effectively disappeared. Eyes widened in surprise all-around.

"You really shouldn't do that. _Yokai_ might try something."

"You are in no position to be telling me what I should and shouldn't do! Now, you need to get something to eat before you pass out."

"Might I suggest room service?" Botan threw in. "You know, so he can rest and relax without having to worry about some _yokai_ trying to take advantage of his weakened state." Shiori eyed her wobbly son for a moment.

"Good idea."

xXx

It was amazing how revitalizing a hot bath and warm meal could be. And a Blood Replenishing Potion didn't hurt either. Shiori was never farther than a few feet away while her son got his wits back. Gradually he felt more and more like himself. He watched with amusement as the _ningen_ teens tried to defend themselves against irate family members and an irate girlfriend. Hiei was somewhat better off. Quiet, shy Yukina wasn't one to raise her voice or hand but her icy silence still cut Hiei deep. It was a little funny to see the normally stoic _jaganshi_ be so fretful that his sister was giving him the cold shoulder. Remus, Sirius, and Botan simply stayed out of the way. Once his belly was near bursting, the _yoko_ sighed and simply buried his head tiredly into Shiori's hair. She rubbed his back in a soothing manner that would've put him to sleep if it weren't for the verbal lashing the teen's were receiving.

"Why did you come?" Kurama finally asked. "You know how dangerous these _yokai_ can be." Shiori squeezed his shoulder.

"I don't care." she replied tartly. "There's no way that I'm going to just sit idly by while my son is fighting for his life. And I'm not as defenseless as you would think. I've battled Death Eaters for years before you were born. Even defied the Dark Lord himself not once, but thrice. There are not very many alive who can boast about that."

"Even so, you can't deny that you've put yourself out in the open. And I've seen Death Eaters prowling about. Should they recognize you…" Kurama trailed off, unable to finish the thought.

"Let them. They're certainly welcome to try and keep me from you. At least I won't be sitting on my hands as you battle those fiends."

"Maybe we should tell him…get all the surprises done and over with in one shot." Remus spoke up. The _yoko_ blinked.

"Tell me what?"

"Well…you know how they're broadcasting the Dark Tournament over secret frequencies?" Sirius asked. Kurama nodded. "It's a little trick that the magical community had first developed. That way Muggles can't accidentally come across one of our stations. Unfortunately, it means that pretty much every boy and girl in the magical community can tune in as we can access those frequencies." Green eyes widened.

"So, everyone at Hogwarts is…"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Remus replied. "You were quite popular when you went there. And just because their parents are concerned about them having been exposed to a _yokai_ for so many years doesn't mean that the students agree with them."

"And Dumbledore and the teachers are letting them?" Kurama inquired in mild surprise.

"It's not like he can do much about it." Sirius explained. "He can barely make sure they don't smuggle in banned items. And it's difficult to monitor where students are and what they're doing. You know how big Hogwarts is. And only Merlin knows what they do in the privacy of their dorms." It sounded like there was a bit of a story behind it but the _yoko_ thought better of asking. He could feel a headache coming on…

xXx

Shiori hummed to herself as she filled the ice bucket with ice from the clunky machine just down the hall. The hallway was vacant of life and only the mechanical thrum of the ice machine broke the silence. Blood Replenishing Potion or no, Shuichi had lost quite a bit of blood. She was going to make him drink plenty of liquids whether he like it or not. It was for his own good. A tired sigh escaped her. It always seemed like Shuichi was getting into trouble. And it wasn't like he went looking for it either. He seemed to have inherited his father's nose for trouble. That certainly didn't help her worries. Shuichi was trying so hard to be a good boy. She knew that he didn't do all those bad things in the past because he wanted to. He simply didn't have much choice other than dieing. But maybe he was trying too hard. Hiei too. He was so loving and devoted to Yukina even if he didn't show it, like he was trying to make up for all those years that they were apart. She had seen how he would follow her about, keeping an eye on her, and letting her do things like hug him which he would only allow herself and Shuichi do. Those two needed a break. Shiori abruptly spotted something out the corner of her eye. Curiously she looked up but instantly regretted it. Bone white skin. Blood red eyes. Long thin hands. A snake-like face. Voldemort. He gave her a twisted smile. Her blood ran cold.

"Lily Potter." Black robed figures seemed to materialize from the shadows, blocking the hall behind their master. Shuichi unexpectedly burst out of the room growling, eyes flashing gold. Hiei was by her side in an instant with his sword drawn. The two sides just stood there, staring each other down. Then the entire hall froze solid. They all turned around. Toya, the icy eyed boy that Shuichi had fought last, leaned against the wall casually with his teammate Jin who didn't look as cheery as he did during the match. Slowly, reluctantly, Voldemort and his Death Eaters melted back into the shadows.

"That one's got a foul wind about him." Jin commented grimly. Toya snorted.

"No kidding."

xXx

Omake

"Come on Keiko!" Yusuke practically begged. "I wanted to tell you, I really did, but they wouldn't let me!"

"And what else don't I know about!" she demanded. "Are you and Botan doing it behind my back?" Yusuke looked appalled.

"Hell no!"

"Really? You two seem awfully close…" she snapped bitterly, turning her back on him.

"She's like my supervisor! A vary annoying, preppy supervisor! Besides," he added with a mischievous smirk, "her curves aren't nearly as nice as yours!" His hand slapped her backside. Keiko screeched and slapped him hard enough to drop him to the ground then stormed off. Botan came out from where she hid behind the sofa.

"Oh, I was sure it was going to have a romantic ending!" she moaned. Yusuke turned on her.

"If you want to see that kind of crap then spy on Kurama and Hiei!" he shouted. His face was a little red and it wasn't from the slap.

"I would but they locked the door!" Botan whined. "I bet they're getting to the juicy part too!" Yusuke stared at her.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that grants enhanced mental powers.

_Ningen_- human

_Baka_- idiot

_Kami_- god

AN: Please review!


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

It was not until the next day that the enormity of the situation had hit Kurama squarely between the eyes. Usually he wasn't one for sleeping in but between the blood loss and yesterday's exertions his body was well due for a little downtime. As he laid in bed, curled up next to Hiei despite the fact that their hotel room came with two beds, he felt a understandably overwhelmed. Now not only did he and the rest of Team Urameshi have to somehow survive the Dark Tournament, but they have to deal with a psychopath with a penchant for mass genocide and keep their friends and family who'd decided to tagalong safe from just about everything on the island. Well, it looked like they were going to exercise teamwork a heck of a lot more now.

"You know, we have to get up eventually." Hiei commented, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"'We'? I don't know about you, but I have a valid excuse to lounge in bed all day." A ruby eye popped open.

"Tell that to your _okaasan_." There was a knock at the door. Reluctantly, the _yoko_ tore himself away from the bed and answered it. Shiori, Yukina, Remus, and Sirius stood there with a breakfast fit for a royal court in tow. They simply let themselves in. Luckily the two _yokai _had worn pajamas to bed. Shiori pulled back the drawn curtains to let the in blinding sunlight while Yukina dragged her brother to the couch. Apparently she'd forgiven him for practically trying to commit suicide. Shiori proceeded to fuss over them while they ate.

"Oh, you two really should be more careful!" she admonished. "_Yokai_ or no!"

"Us be careful?" Hiei mumbled through a mouthful of egg. He quickly swallowed before continuing. "Do you have any idea how many people here see you as a free snack?"

"I'm sure a simple 'bombarda' to the cranium will change that notion." she replied, causing Sirius and Remus to give her a slightly worried look.

"But what about Voldemort and the Death Eaters?" Kurama asked. "Surely they'll be keen to finish you off now that they know…" Shiori waved his concerns aside.

"They have other concerns. Like being virtually surrounded by bloodthirsty _yokai_. Or trying to build up his numbers back to what they were during the First Wizarding War. I'm more of an afterthought than any true threat. Besides, I imagine knowing exactly who my son is would give him pause." Kurama blinked. He had to admit that she did have a point. His mother wasn't nearly as responsible for Voldemort's down fall as he was. Still, there was no guarantee that he wouldn't try to make a move against Shiori just to spite the _yoko_. And there was Keiko, Atsuko, and Shizuru to think about. Being Muggles meant that they were also likely to be targeted. He needed to warn Yusuke and Kuwabara. "So, when were you two going to tell me that you've finally gotten together?" she glowered. The two _yokai_ stared at her. Quite frankly with all the chaos surrounding the Dark Tournament it never occurred to them to tell anyone of their relationship. Oops. Luckily another knock sounded at the door. Hiei got up to answer it before Kurama could. A bubbly Botan in a bright yellow blouse and dark suspended slacks smiled at him. The _jaganshi_ blinked at her.

"You're either trying to copy Kurama's style or trying to pass for a male." Hiei said. "Either way you're doing a poor job of it." Botan glowered at him.

"Well aren't we just cheery this morning!"

"You are interrupting my breakfast. Say what you must or leave." he growled. It was far too early to deal with such peppiness.

"Koenma would like to have a word with both you and Kurama when you're ready. He's in the VIP box seats. Jorge will be waiting outside." With that she strutted away in a huff. Hiei closed the door with a snap and turned around to find Shiori giving him a disapproving look.

'_Shimatta…'_

xXx

The VIP box seats was where the team owners, sponsors, and the prominent members of the Black Black Club could watch the matches in the privacy of air-conditioned rooms complete with premium leather seats, video monitors for those with bad eyesight, and theater quality surround sound speakers. They had to bring their own bodyguards and snacks though. Here the roar of the crowd was nearly nonexistent thanks to the soundproof walls. But Jorge, Koenma's personal aide, looked a little out of place. Maybe it was just because he was a balding blue _oni_. Maybe it was just because one didn't usually associate a loincloth with the rich and wealthy. However, it was a nice change to see a smiling face greeting you happily instead of the usual glares, glowers, and death threats.

"There you two are." he sighed in relief. "I was starting to think that something might've happened."

"_Gomenasai_."

"It's alright. You two are probably still exhausted from yesterday's fights. Koenma is just right through there. I was going to make a snack run. Would you two like anything?"

"Just water. I'm afraid _okaasan_ has forbidden me from drinking any alcohol." Kurama chortled. Leave it to Shiori to find some unique and creative way to punish her son for worrying her. Jorge chuckled good naturedly with the _yoko_ before taking his leave. Cautiously the two _yokai_ entered Koenma's surprisingly stark box seat. He sat there in his adult form. His dark eyes were trained on the fight taking place down below but his mind was clearly elsewhere. Tension and worry radiated off him. It was enough to set Hiei on edge.

"You know, it's times like this that I think that my _otousan_ gave me this job on purpose." he mused humorlessly. With a sigh he got up from his seat and turned to face them, arms crossed. "So, Voldemort is finally making himself known. Question is, why? Why now?"

"Perhaps he's simply using his infamy to bolster his number." Kurama suggested. Lesser _yokai_ had been known to fall for it. The more infamous you were, the stronger you were in their meager opinion.

"Scare tactics." Hiei offered. "If his enemies know that he's associating with the likes of the Black Black Club or _yokai_ in general they might think twice about defying him. Witches and wizards have always been weary of us. For good reason too." Koenma was silent as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a major migraine coming on. A magical psychopath was bad enough without throwing spiteful bloodthirsty _yokai_ into the mix. This little war of Voldemort's could very easily spiral into biblical disaster. It would if the _yokai_ had any say in it.

"Any hope of preventing _yokai_ from joining him?"

"Well, there might be a way…" the _yoko_ muttered, deep in thought. Then he spoke louder. "But I'm not sure if intimidating them will work for us or against us. It might just encourage them to join Voldemort."

"We have to do something." Hiei pointed out. "And it's not like these lowlifes listen to logic." There was a knock at the door. Curiously, Kurama opened it. He found himself face-to-face with Narcissa Malfoy. She looked simply dreadful. Long blond hair was frazzled. Bags hung under bloodshot grey eyes. Those brackish robes only made her pale skin appear ghostly. The _yoko_ blinked. What next? Dumbledore skipping in here singing at the top of his lungs in a tutu?

"Let her in Kurama." Koenma sighed. He obeyed, too shocked to really argue. Narcissa eyes darted about nervously as though half expecting to be stabbed in the back. "I suppose this is about your husband?"

"No." she answered a little weakly. "Lucius is probably safer in your jail cell than anywhere else. The Dark Lord isn't very happy with his failures. He'd surely be killed for his incompetence if he wasn't in your custody." Narcissa paused for a moment, choked with emotion. "I'm here to ask for help. Draco…he's to be made a Death Eater." Tears began to stream down her face. Jorge came in and silently set down his burden of refreshments. Kurama gladly took the icy bottle of water and held it to his forehead. Either he was still delirious from blood loss or the impossible was taking place before his eyes. A Pureblood was turning away from Voldemort and seeking help from his enemies. Now he had seen everything.

"Why?" the _yoko_ asked, his confusion plainly evident in his voice. This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

"To punish Lucius. Please," she pleaded, "I don't want this life for my son! He's just a boy! It'll destroy him!"

"Does Voldemort know you're here?" the _Reikai_ prince inquired. Narcissa shook her head violently.

"No! Not even my own sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, knows I'm here!"

"Do you know what Voldemort has in store for your son?" Koenma pressed.

"Something terrible! I'm sure of it!" she sobbed.

"We can't act unless we know just what he's planning." he told her evenly. "The moment you hear something, send an owl to Kurama. He'll know what to do." The next thing Kurama knew, the hysterical woman was gripping at him desperately.

"I-I know my family has done terrible things! B-but please! Please save Draco! He's all I have left!" The _yoko_ numbly patted her shoulder. It wasn't often that a female was crying on him, or begging him for that matter. Needless to say, he was relieved when she finally left. A heavy silence descended.

"Well, alcohol is looking better and better." Hiei muttered.

"You do realize that when Shiori said I couldn't have alcohol, she meant you too." Kurama said dryly.

"What?" the _jaganshi_ exclaimed. She wasn't his mother! The door suddenly burst open, letting a sober Chu in. He was a happy and jovial as ever.

"There you are Kurama! I've been lookn all over for ya! Was startn ta think that maybe one of those damn bottom feeders got to ya or somethin…" Hiei, Kurama, and Koenma shared a look.

"Hey Chu, know Jin and Toya?" Kurama inquired. Chu nodded.

"Why sure! Those two are ok in my book! Damn fun too!"

"Can you go get them and Rinku?" the _yoko_ asked. The larger _yokai_ shrugged.

"Sure." It didn't take long until the four were standing before the prince of the Reikai. Chu and Jin were grinning happily, at ease despite the fact that Koenma could very well send them to hell. Toya looked wary but interested. Rinku was just a little nervous. Koenma smiled kindly at them.

"How would you all like to have a job with the _Reikai_?"

xXx

Omake

Kuwabara sat on the couch in the hotel room he shared with Yusuke flipping through the channels on the TV. The detective lounged next to him, looking through a swimsuit magazine. Finally the redhead gave up and resigned himself to watching rich, but hot, snobbish women talk behind each other's back. One was telling her woes to an obviously gay guy. He was so gay that he was more feminine than the woman he was talking with.

"You know, I've been thinking-" Kuwabara began.

"Don't hurt yourself there big guy." Yusuke muttered.

"-that for being gay, Hiei and Kurama are pretty manly." The detective looked up from the magazine to his oaf of a friend.

"Really?"

"Well gay guys are usually pretty girly, aren't they?" Kuwabara mused.

"Maybe that's only a small percentage." Yusuke replied thoughtfully. "Maybe gay guys act more like Hiei and Kurama do."

"Then why are girly gay men are always on TV and not the manly ones?" the psychic asked. The detective shrugged.

"It's like they say. Sex sells."

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Oni_- ogre

_Otousan_- father

_Okaasan_- mother

_Gomenasai_- I'm sorry.

_Shimatta_- damn it.

AN: Please review!


	70. Chapter 70

AN: Sorry for the delay. Between school projects and troubles with , I haven't been able to update as I'd like. Apparently it is possible to wind up with three projects at once even if you're only taking two classes…and I'd like to thank ReaderMike for taking the time to explain to me how to work around the bug! You're a life saver!

Chapter70

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was located deep within the wilds of Scotland, practically on the other side of the world from the isle where the Dark Tournament was being held. But one wouldn't know that from the way staff and student alike talked about it in excited yet hushed tones. It seemed as though everyone was secretly tuning in onto the clandestine station that broadcasted the barbaric fights. Hell, maybe everyone was for all anyone knew. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, was well aware of this despite the attempts at discretion. He may be old but he was far from oblivious. As headmaster of such an expansive and prestigious school he had to be as psychic and as perceptive as his pupils and colleges thought him to be. So he was faced with a decision; try to ban the entire school from tuning into the station or simply look the other way. However, being the eccentric old coot that he was, Albus chose the third option. Clearing his throat, he stood from his place at the heat of the teacher's table. Almost immediately the buzz of conversation emitting from the student body ceased.

"I have an announcement to make." he began. "We all know that at this moment, a barbaric tourney known as the Dark Tournament is taking place and that a former student of ours is competing whether he wants to or not. Instead of continuing this rather absurd charade, secretly tuning in when no one's looking, pretending not to notice, I've come to a decision." The tension in the room was palatable. From the way the students, and even some of the staff, were sitting on the edge of their seats one would've thought that he was announcing the Triwizard Tournament was going to take place once more. Wordlessly he whipped out his wand and with a wave a large canvas descended over the wall behind him. The Muggleborns whispered excitedly, a few telling their confused ignorant neighbors exactly what it was. A projector screen. No one knew that they existed in the magical community. That's because many disregarded anything Muggle made. Not to mention that to enchant something so large would've cost a fair bit of gold. "But this isn't just mindless entertainment." Dumbledore continued. "_Yokai_ are many things. Dangerous, deadly, cunning…but they are more like us than you can ever imagine. Even if they have no heart, they still have feelings. Feelings all too human. And like us, not all of them are bad. That we judge an entire race on the behavior of a few is carelessness on our part. After all, many of us know all too well the horror and cruelty that other are capable of…regardless of whether or not magic flows through their veins." There was silence. With another wave of the wand an image appeared on the vast canvas…

xXx

It was a warm day. Only a few fluffy white clouds dotted the sky. All evidence of the heavy downpour that assaulted the island had disappeared with the morning mist. Crowds filed into the new venue where the semi-finals and the final match of the tournament would take place. The new stadium was much larger than the old one, and more foreboding. Really, it was like the Black Black Club had just ripped out a structure from one of H.P. Lovecraft's novels, alien and grotesque at the same time. Perhaps it was what they thought buildings in the _Makai _looked like. Sadly, they weren't all that far off. The newer buildings like those found in the few _Makai _cities often took on an abstract appearance influenced by abstract art and what the dimwitted ones thought a real _yokai _should be like. Everyone's worst nightmare. However it was Botan and the others standing around outside the locker room that caught his eye. Kurama wasn't really sure what he was seeing exactly. Kuwabara was having a bit of a dispute with his sister Shizuru. Keiko and Atsuko were grilling a nervous Botan about something. Shiori was blasting off a _yokai's_ head while Sirius and Remus looked on with pale faces. But it was Yukina that got his attention. Or more accurately, what she was holding. It looked like an odd stuffed animal, only it was breathing. The bluish bird-y creature saw him and let out a chirp that sounded oddly like 'puu' before fluttering over to him using its long floppy ears instead of its smaller wings. Kurama caught it out of instinct.

"What is that?" Hiei asked.

"Pu." Yukina replied happily. Clearly she liked the soft round critter. Surprisingly it seemed to actually like Kurama instead of fearing him like most avians who'd do their best to claw his eyes out by this point. Hiei gave his sister a blank look. "He's Yusuke's." she elaborated.

"Yusuke's what?" the _yoko_ inquired. He'd seen a lot of things in his life, but nothing quite like this. A fit of giggles broke out. The two _yokai_ didn't see what was so funny. Shiori, Sirius, and Remus looked confused about the laughter as well. At least they weren't the only ones out of the loop. Botan managed to control herself long enough to explain. Yusuke was given some gold egg during his time as a ghost, a test to see if he should really be brought back to life. He wound up sacrificing the egg to save his girlfriend from a fire and the egg came back into Koenma's possession. The egg grew, feeding off Yusuke's emotions until it hatched. There was some concern over what would emerge, a beast of negative emotions that would simply consume the detective body and soul or something more benign. In all honesty the tale came off as a little bizarre to the _yoko_. But he wasn't one to question it. Just look at his life. It was noting but bizarre.

"Hey, have you seen Genkai and Urameshi?" Kuwabara inquired. "They were gone when I woke up this morning."

"I haven't." An erratic fluctuation of _rei_ flared across his senses. Pu winced and cried out. Keiko instantly pulled the tiny creature away from Kurama and back into her arms.

"What's wrong Pu?" she asked worriedly.

"It must be Yusuke." Botan concluded. "Pu is a part of him. Yusuke's pain is his pain." Pu cried out again. He struggled franticly out of Keiko's arms and flew off. She started to go after him but Koenma appeared, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Don't worry. Yusuke and Genkai are just doing a bit of last minute training for the final match."

"Now?" Kurama blurted out in surprise.

"Maybe seeing Toguro single-handedly rip those _yokai_ apart yesterday scared them." Kuwabara mused. "I know it scared me." He shivered. "That guy's a real piece of work."

"Scaring the pants off of you isn't that hard." Shizuru told him. "Now quit stalling. You have a match to win."

"We're fighting without Genkai and Urameshi?" the _ningen_ teen exclaimed.

"Team Uraotogi isn't that strong. Their captain doesn't even hold a candle to Chu." Hiei snorted. Fighting such weaklings was a waste of his time. Reluctantly Kuwabara agreed and the three made their way to the arena.

"I'll be sure to bring flowers to you funeral!" Kuwabara's sister shouted teasingly after him.

xXx

The stands were still packed even though they were much bigger than the ones at the old venue. Eager _yokai_ jostled each other. A few fights broke out but no one cared to break them up. They were all thirsty for bloodshed. It was what they lived for. These were _yokai_ that embraced their feral natures, their dark desires. As such, they would gladly carryout the bidding of another for the right price. More often than not, however, that person turned out to be as dark and twisted as they were. But there were still things that would give even them pause.

"So, what do you think?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked. She was a dark beauty in more ways than one and could be as malicious as her master. The years she spent within Azkaban, the infamous magical prison, before Voldemort set her free to serve by his side once more left it's mark. Indeed, madness gleamed within her deep brown eyes. It made the group of _yokai_ she conversed with weary. As much as they would do anything for the right price, they still retained their sense of self preservation.

"You want us to fight against your own kind?" one, a sort of reptilian, inquired. Bellatrix huffed in exasperation.

"No. I want you to bring down the Muggle-lovers who've banned the old ways and would have us all breed with such filth. Like Albus Dumbledore." she clarified.

"And just how many is that?" another, an avian, pressed.

"Does it matter?" she snapped impatiently. "The more there is, the more for you to have fun and feed off of."

"Well ,why the hell not?" a burly tiger-esque creature reasoned. "At least we get to do whatever we want with 'em unlike those stuck-up Black Black bastards."

"Have you ever fought against witches and wizards before?" the reptilian questioned his cohort. "They may not be like those damned _Reikai _bounty hunters but they're not helpless either."

"You scared?" the tiger sneered.

"No, I just like living is all."

"You would be wise to listen to your friend." They all turned around to see Toya lean casually against the wall of the otherwise vacant corridor.

"Yeah." Again they whirled around to find Jin hovering midair, munching on a bag of chips. "I've heard that those magic folk like to dissect _yokai_ just for the hell of it and use their parts in their magic. Sometimes 'o the poor bastards are alive during the whole mess. I'll tell you, that's the one time you'd hate having speedy regenerative abilities!" The _yokai_ swallowed nervously.

"R-really?"

"They lie!" Bellatrix exclaimed. Toya shrugged.

"Fine. Just ignore us. What would experienced _shinobi_ like us know anyhow? Let's go Jin. The match is about to start." With that the two simply walked away, leaving stunned silence in their wake.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Bellatrix demanded.

"Sorry. Don't think we're the one's for you. We're horrible at this sorta thing." the avian explained blandly. Before Bellatrix could reply, the shaken _yokai_ left. She screamed in frustration. Her anguished cry echoed through the twisting corridors. It brought a grin to Jin's face.

"Can we find another?" he asked Toya. His icy friend gave him a slightly amused look.

"Enjoying yourself are we?"

"And you're not? Come on!" Jin giggled like and excited child. "I can't believe we're gettin paid for this!"

"This is a serious matter you know." Toya pointed out. "And really, the only way to prevent that Dark Lord from gaining _yokai_ support is to covertly intercept these little business meetings before a deal is struck. Can you imagine the carnage is we don't?"

"But that doesn't meant it's not fun!" The icy _yokai_ sighed.

xXx

Omake

Yusuke grumbled as he half staggered though the tick undergrowth of the surrounding forest. The early morning sunlight that filtered though the treetops blinded his sleepy eyes. Time and again Genkai would bark at him to hurry up. It was early. He was hungry. And he'd just had about enough of this nonsense.

"Just what the hell are we doing anyway?" he asked.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Genkai shot back.

"Going on a damn nature walk." Yusuke replied. He yelped indignantly as a branch that the aging martial artist pushed out of her way whipped back to smack the teen squarely in the face.

"You'll be wishing that we were." she mumbled. Suddenly she stopped, making her student to run into her back. "Watch it!"

"It's hard to when you're so damn short!"

"That's what she said."

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningen_- human

_Rei_- human energy

_Shinobi_- ninja

AN: Please review!


	71. Chapter 71

AN: Sorry for the delay. Last week's bug has thrown me off. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things this week. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 71

"You have got to be kidding me…" Hiei muttered under his breath. Kurama wasn't sure how to reply. Across the arena stood Team Uraotogi, a ragtag bunch if he had ever seen one. They looked more like fairytale rejects than champions, dangerous opponents, or whatever they'd like to be called. Their dress was reminiscent of old Japanese garb. The _yoko_ heard Kuwabara laugh in relief at the sight of their competition. Still, fearsome or not, the hordes of _yokai_ awaiting eagerly in the stands cried out for Team Urameshi's demise.

"Man, how did these jokers reach the semifinals?" the _ningen_ teen asked. Humorless ruby eyes stared at him.

"Weren't you just wetting your pants because the detective wouldn't be here to cover your ass?"

"What did you say?" Kuwabara challenged.

"Are you deaf as well as dumb?" the _jaganshi_ snorted.

"Are you ready?" Koto asked the crowds, effectively cutting off the brewing argument better than Kurama could've. The stadium erupted. The feline _yokai_ stirred up the crowds further then asked for the team captains to decide on the rules of the match. Hiei stepped up before Kuwabara could even move a muscle. The _yoko_ sighed, knowing all too well where this was heading. Shishi Wakamura, a rather effeminate male with long silky bluish hair and deep violet eyes, walked into the center of the ring as the females in the audience went wild. They talked briefly before agreeing to letting a pair of dice choose the matches. Shishi lazily threw the dice. "And it looks like it's Hiei versus Makintaro!" Hiei snorted as Shishi wished him luck and a dark tall muscular _oni_ took his place in the ring.

"Poor runt, you don't stand a chance!" Makintaro chuckled. The _jaganshi_ simply stood there stoically, even after Koto officially started the match. "Well, if you're not gonna make the first move then I will!" He charged. His fist turned into a great battleaxe. Abruptly he stopped in his tracks. Hiei gave him a smirk full of malice, _jagan_ glowing ominously beneath the white headband. Then Makintaro began convulsing grotesquely. An awed murmur swept through the spectators. Few of them had witnessed the power of the _jagan _though many have heard tales. Mind control was the most famous of it's abilities and one that a number would've liked to possess for their own sick amusements. There was a loud sickening crack and the giant _oni_ fell lifelessly to the ground, red tinged foam bubbling from his gaping mouth signifying that a major organ had ruptured. The scent of blood, death, and the beginnings of decay filled the air. Silence.

"W-well…th-that was fast!" Koto sputtered into her microphone. "Not sure what exactly happened but it doesn't look like Makintaro is getting up anytime soon! Hiei wins!" The crowd didn't react for once. It appeared that the _jaganshi_ had finally succeeded in earning their fear. Shishi frowned, idly brushing a long blue lock out of his violet eyes.

"Hurry it up pretty boy. I'm not getting any younger." Hiei growled impatiently. Kurama couldn't help but wonder at how different Yukina was from her brother. Judging by the look on Kuwabara's face, his teammate was wondering the same thing. It was funny how family members could be so close, but so distant at the same time. Again the dice were thrown. Once more Hiei's name appeared. His chosen opponent was Kuro Momotaro, a blond punk only a little smaller that his fallen teammate but no less muscled who was in no hurry to begin the match.

"Nice blade." he commented between a mouthful of chewing gum. "Can I see it?" The _jaganshi_ raised an eyebrow but complied nevertheless. Momotaro twirled the sword experimentally for a bit, even licking the razor-sharp edge much to Hiei's disgust, before slicing his own arm open. The stands buzzed at this. Was he nuts? He tossed the bloodied weapon back to it's owner who let it clatter noisily to the ring floor.

"Ugh. You can keep it." Apparently not everyone appreciated good hygiene. Momotaro grinned. He pulled off a small ball from his belt and popped it by squeezing with his fist. Thick smoke billowed forth, slowly curling and climbing up into the air. The big _yokai_ took it in a deep breath and sighed almost blissfully. Suddenly his body began to spasm uncontrollably. Pained grunts slipped past his lips as he curled in on himself. A cold sweat broke out over his peachy skin. The self-inflicted wound healed itself before countless stunned eyes. Short brown fur sprouted forth like crabgrass on an otherwise healthy green lawn. As suddenly as it began, it stopped. Slowly, as if sore, Kuro Momotaro straitened up to stand tall and proud before the _jaganshi_. His morphed body greatly resembled an ape. Somewhere out there a simian was insulted.

"Unbelievable!" Koto crowed. "Kuro Momotaro has somehow transformed! He's like a wild animal! Just look at those bulging muscles! It looks like Hiei has his work cut out for him!" But Hiei didn't look impressed. Just bored. His opponent simply laughed confidently.

"You see," Momotaro began cockily, "these spheres give me immunity to any attack that my body has been exposed to and heal any wounds on my body. The upgrades are just a bonus." The _jaganshi_ snorted.

"Are you done yet? Cause I came here to fight, not to listen to your mindless ramblings." This didn't dissuade Momotaro any. In fact it looked like he expected it.

"You still think you can take me on? Well Mr. Confident, let's see if you really can!" Kuro Momotaro charged, striking out with big fists like they were a pair of sledge hammers. Hiei dodged him easily enough thanks to his superior speed. All that muscle was more of a burden to the bigger _yokai_ than helpful. A particularly strong swing stuck in the concrete ring floor for a few seconds. But a few seconds was all Hiei needed. Summoning white-hot flames he forcibly pressed his hands firmly against Momotaro's skull. Momotaro screamed out in pain and tried to move away. However, it was too late. The flames had already eaten into the skull. A moment later a partially burnt corpse fell to the floor, the smell of burnt flesh mingling with the other scents in the air in a dark cocktail that bespoke destruction. Low muttering buzzed about the stands. Hiei merely shook his head and returned to Kurama's side. Kuwabara, understandably, shied away from him. Shishi and the remaining members of Team Uraotogi didn't look too happy at the loss but they didn't appear too broken up that two of their teammates died. Koto herself a little tongue-tied and struggled to say something, anything.

"Okay then…next fighters?" Shishi threw the dice sullenly. Kurama and Ura Urashima. The shortest of Team Uraotogi stepped up. He was perhaps about Hiei's height and looked more like a fisherman than a fighter. An old fishing pole was slung casually over his shoulder.

"Are you serious?" the _ningen_ teen blurted out. That was one question that the malicious _yokai_ in the stands echoed. No one was holding out much hope for the guy. The _yoko_ just shrugged it off and climbed into the ring.

"Alright then…you may begin!" Urashima immediately lashed out a Kurama with the line of his pole. It was swatted away like a harmless fly by Kurama's thorny whip. As they exchanged a volley of lashes, the _yoko_ felt something tickle the back of his mind. _'Don't stop. Just listen to me. I don't want to do this. They're making me do this. I-I need money for my sick grandmother…'_ Urashima looked like he was on the verge of tears. But Kurama's keen nose picked up the sour scent of deceit poorly played. Righteous anger burned in his veins. Did he look stupid? Was he the sort to be so easily taken by such a lousy sob story? A quick, sharp flick of the wrist and the _yokai_ before him was flayed alive. The body was still twitching on the ground, still pouring out massive amounts of blood, as Kurama jumped out of the ring. His temper was still burning and the heavy scents of death was starting to give him a headache.

"Sheesh, you two are just in a ripe mood today!" Kuwabara exclaimed. It help bring the _yoko_ back down to earth. He smiled sheepishly.

"_Gomenasai_."

"Well, I see that you three have been busy while I was gone…" They turned around and found Genkai standing there as if she'd been there the entire time. Kurama frowned. Her _rei _was weaker, depleted. Just what the heck was she and Yusuke doing? The _ningen_ teen looked relieved to see the aging martial artist.

"Where were you? And where's Urameshi?"

"Somewhere." she replied elusively. "And the slacker's taking a nap…that pansy."

"And it's Genkai versus Shishi Wakamura!" Koto announced. "Things are getting interesting!" As Shishi stepped into the ring, the female _yokai_ in the stands went crazy. Excited screams filled the putrid air, signs and banners went up, flowers, love letters, and undergarment were thrown. Genkai raised an eyebrow. Kuwabara blushed and adverted his eyes away from the ladies undergarments now littering the ring. Without complaint, the aging martial artist made her way into the ring unhurriedly. Shishi chuckled, making more than a few of his adoring fans swoon.

"Ah, the great Genkai. Killing you will catapult me to fame. All will know my name. I'll become a legend."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." she drawled. "You have to kill me first." He smiled.

"Of course. Someone of your reputation deserves to go down in a blaze of glory. Prepare yourself. You're about to witness the power of my blade, the Banshee Shriek, that none have witnessed before."

"Well, aren't I the lucky one." Genkai snorted. Shishi drew his blade and began to twirl it above his head. The sword emitted a horrible wail. Those weaker _yokai_ in the stands covered their ears and cried out in pain as their souls were ripped from them, empowering the sword. Panic gripped the stands as lesser _yokai_ frantically scrambled to get as far away from the ring as they could. A few found themselves trampled underfoot by their fellow _yokai_. Kurama had to restrain himself from futilely scanning the crowds for his mother. Shiori was a fully capable, competent witch. She could take care of herself. Not to mention Remus and Sirius were there should things get nasty. In the ring, Genkai just stood there not looking impressed in the least. Her opponent didn't waver despite the lackluster response. Then Shishi struck the ground with the reddened blade. Ghostly, ghoulish spirits shot fourth towards Genkai. The aging martial artist simply slapped them away like insects. Shishi laughed.

"I see that such an attack won't work against you. I'll just have to try harder, now don't I." Genkai looked at him like he was an idiot. "Very well. Prepare yourself for the Cage of Hell!" Again he thrusted his sword to the ground. But this time an eerie spectral wall was erected about the two combatants. "You see, I'm the only one who can pass through the wall freely! There's no where for you to run! You're finished!" He charged, sword poised for a killing blow. Genkai fell into a stance of some kind. Closer and closer he came until he was within striking range. The aging martial artist threw out her hand palm out as if to slap Shishi in the chest. Energy gathered into her hand and blasted the _yokai_ back several feet to fall limply onto the ring floor. For one brief moment, Genkai appeared younger. An optical illusion? Shakily he raised his head and stared at her in disbelief. Shishi muttered something too low for anyone else to hear. Genkai responded in kind. Then Shishi promptly passed out. A sense of aw swept through the stadium.

"Genkai wins!" Koto yelled energetically into her microphone. She was just loving this round of the semi-finals. "That only leaves Onji! Will this intrepid old man fight for the honor of his fallen teammates or throw in the towel in favor of living the rest of his life in shame?" The old man on the sidelines wearily hefted himself into the ring. He offered a friendly smile towards Genkai that she did not return.

"Well, since I'm the only one left why don't we just forget the dice?" Genkai shrugged.

"Fine by me. And why don't you drop the old man act while we're at it?" Onji grinned. He reached up and pulled of the disguise to reveal…an athletic clown with blond hair.

"My, my! You're quite the perceptive one!" he cackled. "Allow me to introduce myself! I am the beautiful Suzuki!" The stadium was silent. Even the _yokai_ in the stands couldn't believe their eyes. Hiei and Kurama just sat back and watched as Genkai toyed with the clown, slowly stripping off his costume bit by bit. By the time she was done his face was so bruised and swollen that no one could tell what the guy really looked like without all that makeup. As Koto struggled to announce the albeit one sided match, Genkai hopped out of the ring and strolled back to the others.

"Who's up for pizza?" Hiei and Kurama shrugged and followed her out of the arena. Kuwabara trailed behind before he stopped in his tracks.

"Hey I didn't get to fight!" he exclaimed in outrage. They just kept walking.

xXx

Omake

The Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was practically vibrating with excitement. Every student was in attendance, none wanting to miss this once in a lifetime (for them anyway) opportunity. They munched on snacks, sat with friends, but a word wasn't spoken in favor of the big screen dominating the head of the room showing them the Dark Tournament semi-finals as though there were right there in the stadium. It was the most exciting and the most brutally gruesome thing they had ever witnessed. No one could've guessed that Shuichi/Kurama was so strong. Over at the Slytherin table, a certain platinum haired boy was looking a little pale.

'_What was I thinking…'_

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox

_Oni_- ogre

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses a _jagan_.

_Jagan_- third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Rei_- human energy

_Ningen_- human

_Gomenasai_- sorry.

AN: Please review!


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

The second half of the semifinals took place just about a half-hour or so after Team Urameshi won their bout. It was just enough time to grab a quick bite to eat. But many of the spectators refused to move from their seats, no matter how hungry they may be. Team Toguro was fighting next. And no one wanted to miss that spectacle. Team Toguro's fights were always nothing short of a blood bath. And they didn't disappoint. This time the younger of the Toguro brothers was absent and it was the other three team members that walked out onto the arena floor amongst deafening cheers. Bui, an armored giant that toward above even Chu, brutally slaughtered his hapless opponent with a great battleaxe that was at least as big as himself. The spray of blood drenched nearby spectators, much to their twisted delight. Karasu, a tall dark _yokai_ with ghostly pale skin, toyed with his own opponent for a while. That tattered black coat of his flared like a pair of shadowy wings as he flitted about the ring, slowly blowing his foe apart with near invisible explosives created of his own _yoki_. But it was the elder Toguro brother who proved to be the most demented. He outright tortured the last three members of the opposing team who he had dared to come at him at once. It was a nothing short of a horror show.

Kurama was rethinking staying behind after their match had been won to see Team Toguro's match. The others had unanimously decided to stay with him for one reason or another. Shizuru, Botan, Atsuko, Sirus, and Remus looked sick to their stomachs. Shiori frowned but was fine other wise. Yukina had gasped at the senseless brutality of it all though she regained her composure once it was said and done. Hiei appeared to be concerned about his twin but was otherwise stoic. Genkai didn't even twitch. Kuwabara, on the other hand, looked ready to faint where he stood for the past fifteen minutes.

"A-anyone e-else a l-little nervous?" No one responded. "H-hey Kurama, y-you and Hiei c-can take these guys on, r-right?"

"Truthfully, I don't know." the _yoko_ replied.

"_N-nani_?"

"You do realize that they're holding back…" Hiei spoke up. The teen's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"H-holding back?"

"What I'd like to know is what _yokai_ of that caliber are doing here." Kurama muttered "The barrier about the _Makai_ should've kept them from crossing over."

"Maybe they've crossed over before they became so strong." Botan added helpfully. "You two have done it after all…"

"None of that matters now." Genkai stated firmly. "We have to beat them somehow. At all costs."

"And if we loose?" Kurabara asked warily. The _jaganshi_ gave him a look.

"Do we really have to tell you? _Baka_…"

xXx

Yusuke was indeed unconscious as the aging martial artist told them as they saw on their way back to the hotel. But that didn't explain why the detective, or Pu for that matter, looked like hell. Keiko was watching over both of them anxiously. Chu and Rinku, who had run into them on their way to the stadium, loitered nearby to keep any ambitious _yokai_ at bay. With the way Yusuke was leaning against his girlfriend, out in the lush beautiful forest as they were, it was almost sweet. The dried blood and darkening bruises sort of ruined the effect. Kuwabara was able to drag his friend back to the hotel room where Yusuke's mother proceeded to clean him up between moans about how her son didn't love her and curses of how careless he was. Yusuke didn't awaken until the following day. It was obvious to the _yoko_ that something had happened. But it didn't matter how much he asked or how hard he tried, Genkai simply refused to talk about it. That more than anything sent up red flags in his mind. Genkai was generally an honest, open person. She didn't lie so much as understate the truth. The only thing she didn't talk about was Toguro. Kurama resigned himself to keeping an eye out, just in case…

Having witnessed first hand the power and brutality of Team Toguro seemed to have affected both Kuwabara and Hiei. So much so that both decided to do a little last minute training. Kuwabara was one thing, but the _jaganshi _was an entirely different matter. He was among the strongest _yokai _on the island along with Kurama. Why would he feel compelled to strengthen himself further? Kurama almost didn't want to know what sort of training Hiei was doing but had his suspicions. Yukina as well. The two stuck to the _jaganshi_ like glue whenever he hadn't disappeared to _kami_ knows where. Shiori must've picked up on their anxiety for she was constantly pulling them along shopping expeditions with the other girls, occasionally the two _ningen_ teens depending on Shizuru and Keiko, or sending them on small errands. Sirius and Atsuko were too busy living it up to really worry about anything. As a result Remus was more or less babysitting the two and treating them for any injuries or maladies they received as a result of their little parties.

At least somethings were going as planned. According to Koenma, Jin, Toya, Chu, and Rinku were fairly successful in preventing _yokai_ from joining Voldemort's forces. A few Death Eaters lingered on the island but for the most part it would seem as if they've retreated to whatever shadows they came from. Voldemort was once more nowhere to be found. But just because they were gone didn't mean that the threat wasn't still there. Word had undoubtedly gotten out about the war brewing in England. Many _yokai_ would see it as an opportunity to commit all kinds of atrocities. Once the Dark Tournament was over there was a possibility that _yokai_ will make their way to England where Voldemort would happily welcome them with open arms. The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, needed to be warned. Hopefully by then he'd have found suitable replacements for the employees that the _Reikai_ had taken into custody earlier in the year. Like ex-Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge who was now just a fearful husk of her former overbearing self, locked up behind bars that even a _yokai_ twice her size couldn't break though.

Kurama sighed, looking across the secluded meadow that he had stumbled across while running off nervous energy. He really did need to stop thinking so much. A movement out the corner of his eye made him stiffen instinctively. His ears stood at attention, alert for any telltale sounds. Like that of feet crunching against dead and decaying plant matter. Slowly Karasu emerged from the forest. Kurama felt his hackles rise. He didn't like the vibe that the tall dark _yokai_ was giving off. But he remained seated on the fallen log that was now home to quite a number of insects. Karasu stopped only a yard away. It was still too close for the _yoko's_ liking.

"You know, out of all the members of Team Urameshi you're my favorite." he said wistfully in a dark, velvety voice. "So deadly, but so beautiful at the same time. I like to kill thing that I like. Hunter and prey share a bond, tough brief, lingers behind for a life time. And the feeling after the kill is so…euphoric." Kurama didn't respond. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach reminiscent of badly cooked fish. In the blink of an eye, Karasu simply vanished. His other senses tracked him easily enough as he flew over the ground, closing the distance. Immediately, thick thorny vines sprouted about Kurama to crate a protective barrier. It made Karasu stop in his tracks, just inches away. "Split ends…" he tsked. "You need to take better care of yourself. I like my prey to be in top condition when I hunt them down. Oh, and you may need to find a replacement. I fear one of your number won't be making it to the finals." Then Karasu disappeared again. This time for good. Kurama kept up his guard for a moment longer, just in case, before relaxing and letting the living barrier wilt away to nothing.

'_Why do I always attract the psychopaths?'_

xXx

Karasu's tip-off had Kurama warning the others as soon as he got back. For the most part they waved it off but had promised him that they'd keep an eye out. It didn't exactly dissuade the _yoko's_ fears any but there was no point in pushing the issue. The Dark Tournament was taxing for everyone. So they had decided to make the most of the two free days they had until the finals to simply relax for once, enjoying the last days of their life if one took a joking Koenma seriously. They were all gathered in Yusuke and Kuwabara's room, a sort of congratulations-for-making-it-to-the-finals party. Well, most of them anyway. Genkai insisted on going for a walk alone. It wasn't long before Atsuko was drunk. Sirius decided against joining her as he was still nursing a wicked hangover. Shizuru, Keiko, Botan, Remus, Yukina, and Kuwabara played cards over soda and bags of chips they got from the vending machine down the hall. Hiei sat on the window sill, looking out over the watery horizon almost broodingly. Shiori and Kurama simply snuggled up on the couch reading. But then a great flux in _rei_ and _yoki_ off in the distance flared across the senses of everyone who could feel it. A strangely familiar _rei _and _yoki_. Genkai and the younger Toguro brother. Yusuke came barging out of the bathroom, half naked and still wet from his shower, and ran out the room. No one else followed him. What could they possibly do against a monster like Toguro. Not to mention Genkai wouldn't appreciate the interruption. She may be old but she still had her pride. Chu and the others came in a moment later looking visibly concerned. The four liked the aging martial artist.

"Ya all feel that, right?" Chu asked. They nodded and went back to their activities nervously. Minutes ticked by. Koenma ambled in with Shishi and a handsome blond _yokai_ that could only be Suzuki.

"Congratulations," he began a little dryly, "you have two knew coworkers. I expect you all to get along and what not." Hiei tore his eyes away from the window to stare at the prince.

"Are you kidding?" Koenma smiled at him.

"Nope. They're actually quite skilled, just a little arrogant. But then again, who here isn't?" Neither Shishi nor Suzuki said anything. Indeed, this was all a little awkward. Suddenly the strong _rei_ they all felt simply died out. Botan cried out hysterically. A few tears escaped Yukina's ruby eyes to bounce off the floor as pearl like gems. Kuwabara simply sat there, stunned. Kurama and the other _yokai_ in the room looked on morosely. Koenma sighed sadly and turned to the _shinigami_. "Botan…"

"_Iie_! Please! Not me! I don't think I can handle it!" she sobbed. Keiko tried to comfort her but it was useless. She turned to the _Reikai_ prince.

"What is it?" she asked quietly, almost too afraid to find out.

"Genkai is dead." he stated plainly. "Toguro killed her."

xXx

Omake

"Shuichi…" Kurama blinked and turned to see his mother standing there. He was in the hotel lobby, the dining room to be more precise, enjoying a cup of gourmet coffee and a pastry. The table he sat at was empty as was the entire corner it was in. It would appear that the wealthy _ningens_ had decided not to press their luck with him. Good thing too for he had not forgotten how they had manipulated the tournament so that Team Urameshi was forced to fight twice in one day in a bid to be rid of them once and for all. Shiori had a suspicious look on her face that immediately had the effect of making feel like an errant child.

"_Okaasan_, what's the matter?" he asked politely. Her emerald eyes narrowed further.

"Don't play innocent with me, Shuichi." she warned. Kurama cocked his head to the side in question. Shiori pointed over her shoulder to where the front desk was located. A young woman was depositing valuables into the safe for safe keeping at the behest of an elderly gentleman. From where he sat he had a perfect view of it all, if Shiori wasn't in the way anyway. "I know what you're up to. Do you want to wind up in jail again young man?" Kurama winced. Busted.

"You know, Koenma doesn't arrest people for something a minor as theft." Shiori crossed her arms.

"No, but others are more than happy to. And perhaps I'd be willing to _yoko_ proof the cell they put you in!"

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- demon fox

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Shinigami_- spirit of death/grim reaper.

_Ningen_- human

_Rei_- human energy

_Nani_- what

_Baka_- idiot

_Kami_- god

_Iie_- no

AN: Next up, the finals! Yay! Please review!


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Genkai's death shook them all to the core. She was a lot of things to them, friend, allay, mentor…but she was also very powerful despite her age. Botan guided her soul to the _Reikai_ while her body was put on ice. When the _shinigami_ returned she locked herself into the bathroom were she broke down. The girls eventually managed to coax her out after a few hours. No one knew where Yusuke disappeared to and no one dared to go look for him. Especially not after he shot off the strongest _rei _gun they'd felt from him yet into the sky. It would be of no surprise if the whole island saw it, a great burning ball of energy racing towards the heavens. Yusuke didn't handle such emotional situations well. In the state he was in it was likely that the detective was either quietly grieving or taking out his grief on anyone unfortunate enough to cross his path. Luckily, word of the aging martial artist's death had yet to spread. Genkai was alive as far as anyone else knew. However, it was unlikely that it would stay that way for long.

Kurama and the others focused their energy on the finals. The _yoko _did his best to prepare for whatever was thrown their way. Though strategy was his strong suit, he couldn't plan for everything. Inspiring Yusuke was no problem at all. Kuwabara was a different matter. He'd swing from being depressed about Genkai and being nervous about the finals. Luckily Shizuru was able to prod him in the right direction with a few choice words. Suzuki even helped the nervous _ningen _teen out by loaning him a prototype magical sword that enhances and takes on a form that suit's the wielder's powers, which was used to make Shishi's sword. Apparently Suzuki was rather well versed in many different areas. That meant he didn't specialize in one particular fighting style, making him a rather mediocre fighter in combat, which the _yokai_ was now working to rectify. Getting your ass handed to you by an old woman had a tendency of doing that. Hiei somehow completed his mysterious training with time to spare. It made the _yoko_ wonder if he really did it, gained control of the one thing no one else has done before, mastered the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. The _jaganshi _must have for he was never one to quit or give up. Chu and the gang decided to help out and protect their friends and family during the match. It was a tossup as to who was going to win but either way with so many excitable _yokai_ that'll be sitting in the stands nearby it wouldn't take much to have those maniacs descend upon them. Hopefully the presence of stronger _yokai _would deter them from doing as such. And there was always the small chance that the Death Eaters would try something during the chaos of the finals. Shiori, Remus, and Sirius would need back up if they did…

When the day of the finals arrived the tension in the air was suffocating. The island was buzzing with nervous energy. Every seat in the stadium was filled so many would be spectators had to settle for watching it on a television set in the bar or crowd around the big screens conveniently located just outside the stadium. In the locker room, the remaining members of Team Urameshi waited in uneasy silence. Yusuke looked like he was ready to just go out there and kill someone. Kuwabara appeared more resigned than anything else. Hiei and Kurama sat side by side, bodies nearly touching, with unreadable expressions on their faces. Koenma came in looking like the prince of the _Reikai_ that he was. The colorful robes he wore were extravagant. His normal optimism and humor were replaced by a regal solemn mask. No one moved or spoke for the longest time.

"Seeing as how you're down one fighter and need a total of five in order to fight, I'll be joining you." All eyes turned to him in an instant.

"Are you serious?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"What good will you be?" Hiei asked moodily. "Do you even know how to fight?"

"It doesn't matter." Koenma countered. "Team Toguro doesn't have a fifth fighter as well. So the team owner Sakyo steps in every time his team makes it to the finals just to fill the spot. To up the ante he bets his own life on his team. Needless to say, Team Toguro hasn't lost a match yet."

"Just out of curiosity, what would happen to you if you actually did die?" Kurama asked. As ridiculous as it sounded for someone who was the very embodiment of death to die himself, Koenma wasn't a divinity. His body still ages, though slower that a _yokai's_, and is susceptible to the occasional cold or bout of food poisoning. One day his father would inevitably die, he'd take his place, be expected to produce an heir himself, and the cycle of life would continue despite what anyone did.

"Oh, don't be so morbid!" the prince joked lightheartedly but it just gave the _yoko _the impression that he honestly did not know. Or maybe he just didn't want to divulge such information. Death was a mystery to the living. Perhaps he just wanted to ensure it stayed that way. If more and more people learned how to cheat death then things would become very messy indeed. Especially if those people were anything like Voldemort. "Nothing like that'll happen!" he assured. "You need to be more confident! Now let's go! I imagine things won't be too pretty if we keep the masses waiting!"

xXx

The stands looked like they were overflowing with eager _yokai_ practically drooling at the mouth. More than a few fights had broken out as the anticipation increased with each passing minute. However, there was a nice wide berth around Chu, Rinku, Jin, Toya, Shishi, Suzuki, and their charges. They all knew what those guys were capable of and didn't want to get on their bad side. Millionaires and the like hurried to place their final bets, hoping to make a killing off this last match. Concession stands closed up shop just minutes before the match began. Security gathered at the exits looking all important while they got a front row view of the finals. Even the employees wanted to see the fight. All sound just seemed to cut off as Koto made her way into the center of the ring.

"Are you ready?" The crowds roared in response. "Without any further ado, may I present the finalists, returning champs Team Toguro and the dark horses Team Urameshi!" Both teams walked out into the arena looking as though they were going to war. A chant went up in Team Toguro's honor. Cries for the heads of Team Urameshi managed to rise above the ruckus. A well dressed man with long raven hair stepped into the ring from Team Toguro's side and politely requested the use of Koto's microphone. Everyone in the stadium quieted down respectfully as the man bet his life on his own team, earning him a deafening round of applause. Then Koenma took everyone by surprise and took up the offer by pledging his life on his team as well. The spectators applauded even louder. "Amazing! Talk about drama! Who will win? Who will loose? Who will loose their life in the fight to determine the strongest of the strong? Let's find out, shall we?" Karasu stepped into the ring amidst raucous cheers. Those cold eyes stared at Kurama expectantly, scanning his form in a mockery of a loving caress. The _yoko_ felt indignity rise up in his chest like a feral growl. Hiei clenched his fists and shot the _yokai_ a look promising death. He started for the ring but Kurama put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. They shared a look. The _jaganshi_ gripped the other's hand, however, he backed off. Kurama leapt gracefully into the ring, hackles rising. Karasu appeared amused. "You may begin!"

The tall dark _yokai_ started to casually stroll towards his silvery opponent. Kurama responded by drawing his whip and readying himself for anything. He cleared his mind of distractions. This was a deadly game of chess. One slipup could easily mean his life. Time didn't matter so much as waiting for the other to make the first move. If he could just get in one lethal blow then taking Karasu out would be easy. Suddenly, Karasu stopped. Raising a hand he lazily created a flock of demonic flying bombs from his _yoki_. The _yoko_ shifted his weight to the balls of his feet. Then the darker _yokai_ sent his explosive creations after him. Kurama danced around the bombs as they dived for him. All it took was a small nick from his razor-sharp whip to detonate them. Each explosion was deafening. A few of the explosions singed his fur and burned his flesh. The thick black smoke, blinding. An acidic smell burned his nostrils with each breath he inhaled. Karasu watched him with an intensity that made Kurama's skin crawl. Just running around wasn't going to get him anywhere. The match will last for hours at this rate. Karasu would simply stand back while he expurgated himself and moving in for the kill. It was time for a change of tactics. Then, an idea popped into the cunning _yoko's_ head. Question was, would Karasu fall for it…only one way to find out.

Kurama changed direction and charged his opponent head on. Bombs swooped in to intercept him but he wove through them with ease born from years of running through thick forests. The darker _yokai's _eyes widened in surprise. Once he was close enough, the _yoko_ lashed out with his whip. Karasu tried to jump out of the whip's path but the very tip still managed to slice across his chest. Blood spilled out onto the black tattered coat in a crimson wave. There was a roar of rage from the crowd. But Karasu started to laugh, silencing the arena once more. His shoulders shook, his eyes teared up. Kurama blinked. It was official. The guy was insane. Without warning, the darkhaired _yokai_ tore into his wound with his bare hand. His hand came away stained, holding something too small for the spectators to see. A seed.

"How clever of you." he purred, tossing the seed away with a flick of his wrist. "You hoped to distract me with the pain of you whip as that seed took root in by body. However, I'm quite familiar with your tricks. Unlike most I study my prey closely. Stalk them. Come now, I know you can do better than that. Show me the full furry of _Yoko_ Kurama. Let us see if the tales they tell are true."

"It's your funeral." Kurama smirked. It was at that moment he knew that he was going to win. Karasu's arrogance blinded him to the opening he was providing for the _yoko_. A free shot. And he knew exactly how he wanted to take that bastard out. He knelt down and placed a hand on the ring floor. His _yoki_ rose to his command. The ground shook and fractured as something drove beneath it towards his confidant foe. A spiny plant erupted out of the concrete and lunged for Karasu hungrily. Karasu took a reflexive step back in surprise but it was too late. Those ravenous spines sank into his open, weeping flesh and began to suck all the fluids in his body furiously. He screamed, attempted to throw bombs at the small green vampire, however his _yoki_ was already expended from toying with the _yoko_ earlier. Coupled with the blood already lost from Kurama's earlier attack he was simply too weak to do anything. It was an ugly death. The dried husk dropped to the floor, making a sickening hollow thump, as the plant finally withdrew. A single blood colored blossom bloomed on the stalk. Disbelief buzzed through the stands. Yes, it was a cheap trick. However, Karasu still fell for it.

"Now that had to be painful!" Koto announced gleefully. "Kurama wins!" Kurama smiled tiredly at the few cries of joy that reached his vulpine ears. His body was sore and painful, his energy low. He joined the rest of his team warily. Yusuke and Kuwabara thumped him heartily on the back, drawing a pained hiss from the _yoko_ and an angry growl from the _jaganshi_.

"You're one badass!" the detective whooped.

"You just turned that guy into plant food!" Kuwabara laughed. Hiei touched his arm hesitantly. Relief shined in his ruby eyes. Kurama gave him a sly grin.

"If you guys don't mind, I think I'll just sit down for a bit." The _yoko's_ weary body just about fell to the ground.

'_I'd kill for a hot bath…'_ he thought sardonically.

xXx

Omake

Giggling and squealing tore Ron's attention from the screen. Ginny and Hermione had their heads together in a way that made him a little nervous. But his curiosity won out.

"What's with the giggling?" he asked. The girls turned to him.

"Nothing!" Ginny replied unconvincingly. Her brother's eyes narrowed.

"It's a girl thing," Hermione clarified, "you wouldn't understand." Now he really was curious.

"Try me." The girls shared a look.

"Well…we were just noticing how there seems to be a little tension between Karasu, Hiei, and Shuichi." Hermione told him. Ron blinked blankly. "A love triangle." The redhead nearly choked on his tongue. "It has all the makings for a great melodrama!"

"What's wrong with you two?" he cried out. "Are you sick in the head?"

"We know, how about you two write a story about Ron's eternal love for Victor Krum!" the twins joined in, mischievous grins on their faces. Hermione and Ginny giggled, a worrying gleam in their eyes.

"Bloody hell!" Ron groaned. He buried his face in his hands in a futile attempt to hide the blushing.

'_Why is it always me?'_

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead

_Shinigami_- spirit of death/grim reaper

_Ningen_- human

_Rei_- human energy

AN: Please review!


	74. Chapter 74

AN: Sorry for the delay. Somehow managed to throw out my back which made sitting down in front of the computer for long periods of time rather uncomfortable. Enjoy!

Chapter 74

"Dude, that guy's huge!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Really? I didn't notice…" Yusuke replied sarcastically. Bui slowly ambled into the ring as though the bulky armor he wore weighed at least as much as he did. Those thick metal plates clinked with each earthshaking step he took. That ridiculously large battleaxe of his was hefted onto his broad shoulders like it was made of papier-mâché. The only thing that made the giant _yokai_ even more intimidating was the lack of speech.

"He's not so tough." Hiei snorted, clearly unimpressed. Kurama sighed from where he sat on the ground. The _yoko's_ wand hovered over each burn and scrape while he muttered a simple healing spell. Thought it did use up precious _yoki_, it would be far easier to fight without injuries. There was still a chance that they'd have to resort to drastic measures in order to live to see tomorrow…or wind up with a riot on their hands. Both _ningens_ looked at the _jaganshi_ like he just sprouted feathery pink wings.

"_Nani?_" was all Kuwabara could get past his hanging jaw.

"Size isn't everything." Hiei replied sagely. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well excuse us o great one! Why don't you show us how it's done?" Ruby eyes glared at brown ones challengingly.

"Fine, I will." the _jaganshi_ answered decisively.

"B-but he can't! He's too small!" Kuwabara sputtered.

"What would you know, virgin?" Hiei jumped smoothly into the ring, leaving behind a giggling detective and a stunned teen. Koenma hid his smirk behind his fist.

"Look's like Hiei's stepping up for Team Urameshi!" Koto announced. "Will the size difference between him and Bui be the deciding factor? Let's find out! You may being!" For a moment, both opponents simply stood there, staring at each other. Then Bui swung his ax at the smaller _yokai _with surprising speed. Hiei appeared to teleport himself behind his larger adversary and threw a fiery punch. His flaming fist left a half melted crater in its wake. Bui spun around, trying to flay the _jaganshi_ while he was still in the air. Somehow Hiei managed to flip over the razor-sharp blade and landed safely on the ground. They froze like that, facing away from each other. There was a shocked silence. "Unbelievable! Such speed! Such acrobatics! It's like a deadly dance to the death! I love it!"

"You know, for such an overbearing asshole the little guy can sure back it up…" Yusuke mused. Kuwabara was too busy gaping to reply.

"You can say that again." the _Reikai_ prince muttered.

"Not bad. I can see that you have more skill than the others." a deep gravely voice said.

"Oh my…Bui spoke!" Koto exclaimed. Apparently she thought him incapable of such.

"Enough of these games!" Bui declared. His ax fell to the ground with a jarring clang and those large hands got to work discarding the massive armor. Each piece was carelessly thrown aside, leaving sizable craters in their wake. Instead of some hideous monster as many believed him to be, Bui was actually rather handsome. Prominent masculine facial features. Short pale blue hair. Deep blue eyes. Even the large ugly scar that graced his face didn't detract from his looks. The females in the stands began to swoon. Koto was quick to advise them to keep their clothes on. But what was the most shocking was his _yoki _which rolled off him in waves. It was powerful enough to even rival the younger Toguro brother's. In fact, it was so powerful that it actually lifted him off the ground. However, Hiei didn't appear too worried. Kurama felt a little nervous and worried at the look in the _jaganshi's_ eyes.

"I couldn't agree more." he grinned. Then he threw off his cloak and slowly began unwinding the bandages on his right arm. The _yoko_ became increasingly unsettled. Those bandages had been on there since Hiei finished his mysterious training. At first he simply figured that his partner had burned himself and decided against calling him out on it. But know he understood. They weren't there to bind a wound, but to bind a power.

"Since when did the Dark Tournament become a strip club?" Koto asked no one in particular.

A dark power seemed to writhe on Hiei's arm. At first glance it appeared that a black dragon was tattooed onto his flesh. Only it moved. The _jagan_ hidden beneath the white headband burned through, glowing. Everyone in the stadium was riveted to what was unfolding before their very eyes. Slowly, Hiei raised his arm at a shocked Bui with a malicious grin. Black flames surged forth. They snaked through the air, eerily resembling a great dragon. It loomed closer and closer like death. But at the last possible moment the larger _yokai_ braced himself. Everyone's jaw dropped as Bui grappled with the hellfire with his bare hands. The fiery dragon pushed him back. Bui tried to somehow dig his heels into the concrete ring floor for better traction. His feet began to leave divots behind as he was slowly pushes closer to the edge. Then, by luck or sheer willpower, he tossed it back on the _jaganshi_. Cries went up as black flames engulfed his form. But a surge of power quickly cut off the celebrations. It was an unreal scene. Those dark flames drew together tighter and tighter until Hiei was visible within the black hellfire. He was absorbing it. The flames vanished and he stood. Bui took a shaky step back. Fear and aw swept through the spectators. Hiei actually did it. He mastered what no one before him has, the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Bui gave a furious roar, _yoki_ crackling about him like lightning. He boldly charged the _jaganshi_. Fists pounded away at the smaller _yokai_. But Hiei just stood there and took it, not even flinching. Then he backhanded his larger opponent in a decidedly bored manner that sent Bui flying into the stands. A few unfortunate spectators were crushed under his bulk. Bui simply laid there, eyes wide and body trembling.

"W-w-what a-are y-you!" Bui sputtered. He reeked of terror.

"Your executioner." Hiei shot forward. Before anyone knew it, his fist was buried in Bui's abdomen. Black flames quickly spread from the fist, to the wound, then all over Bui's quivering body until nothing was left of the larger _yokai_. No one spoke. No one dared to even breathe. The _jaganshi_ walked back over to his teammates while Koto tried to find her voice. Kuwabara jumped a little. "You two better not choke and throw the match." he growled, swaying a little on his feet. "Cause if you do, I'll send you both to hell myself." Kurama forced him to sit down before he fell down. A moment later the smaller _yokai_ was sprawled out on the ground and snoring rather loudly. The two teens stifled their laughter, having never seen such an innocent expression on the normally stoic _yokai_ before. Kurama let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Other than completely exhausting his _yoki_, Hiei appeared to be perfectly fine. He had the feeling that the _jaganshi_ wouldn't be summoning those black flames on a mere whim. Kuwabara stopped laughing as the elder Toguro brother stepped into what remained of the ring, drawing cheers and chants from the crowd once more.

"Looks like you're up big guy." Koenma said.

"Why me?" Kuwabara bemoaned. His reluctance was understandable. Out of all the members of Team Toguro, the elder brother was easily the most deranged of the bunch. That skinny body, long curly locks, and designer suit may fool most ordinary _ningens_ into taking him for a mild-mannered business man but that crazed gleam in his eyes and potent _yoki_ was a dead giveaway. Even now a giddy grin was splitting across his face. Everything about him just screamed danger.

"Kazuma, what would Genkai say?" the prince asked. Kuwabara sobered up immediately. Her death effected him as much as it did Yusuke. Genkai was probably one of the few adults they trusted, one of the few role models that they looked up to. She more or less saved them from themselves. Otherwise they might have suffered the same fate that countless other misguided youths suffered. Were it not for her memory then it was doubtful that either _ningen_ would've committed themselves to the finals. But they were determined to avenge her. They were going to apply themselves like never before, give it their all. Their lived depended on it.

"That I'm being a whiny bitch." was his quiet reply. With that he entered the ring.

"My, my! This will be fun!" the elder Toguro brother cackled gleefully. His shill voice sent a chill down Kurama's spine. Yusuke's fists clenched and unclenched nervously, something that keen golden eyes picked up on with ease. But the detective's face betrayed no emotion.

'_Kami, if Kuwabara dies then Yusuke may just loose it…'_

Kuwabara pulled out an empty sword hilt from his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he channeled his _rei_ into it. The effect was immediate. Brilliant energy surrounded him protectively in a web of lightning which branched from his _rei_ sword that was twice it's usual size. Heaving a great battle cry, the _ningen_ teen shot forward with the intent of cleaving the twisted _yokai_ in two. Toguro merely stretched his body like it was made of silly putty and snaked away from the attack. Stabbing fingers raced to counterattack. Kuwabara cried out in a mixture of surprise and horror. His feet quickly back peddled from the advancing appendages as fast as they could. Suddenly he changed direction. With all the speed and dexterity of a linebacker, the teen wove through the tangle of elongated body parts and struck the _yokai_ cleanly in the head. Blood gushed thickly from the wound. Dark eyes fixed themselves on the redhead. Toguro laughed. Kuwabara screamed. Spectators looked on in silent amazement. That was a blow that should've killed him. Those fingers dug themselves into the teen's flesh before he could move, missing his vitals on purpose. Kuwabara somehow stumbled away from his opponent with only a minor limp. His face said it all.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Toguro told him menacingly. "You see, not only can I twist my body into any shape I want, but I can also shift my vial organs as well!" Kuwabara grinned. He focused his _rei_, changing the shape of his sword by will alone. It now looked more like a giant tennis racket than a sword.

"Then I'll just have to squash you like the bug that you are!" He swatted Toguro to the ring floor and proceeded to crush him before he could recover. The teen hit him again and again. Finally he relented. All eyes were on the crater now gracing what remained of the ring. There were no signs of life.

"W-well…it looks like he's not going to be getting up any time soon! Kuwabara wins!" Angry boos rang out. The _yokai_ in the stands were not happy. Kuwabara stiffly made his way over to Kurama, looking a little worse for wear.

"You wouldn't happen to have a few bandages and painkillers on you, would you?" Yusuke whooped and jumped in to pat his injured friend hard on the back before Kurama could even open his mouth.

"You go tiger! You owned his ass!"

"Watch it will you!" Kuwabara snapped.

"You joker!" the detective grinned, slapping him on the back once more.

"Hey!"

xXx

Omake

The Great Hall was deathly quiet. All eyes were glued to the giant screen as the matches unfolded, painting the arena red with blood. Staff and students alike had lost interest in their snacks. Even the Slytherins. One thought floated through all of their stunned minds…

"This can't be real…" Ron whispered. Hermione glanced at him, eyebrows raised.

"Why not?"

"Just look at it! It's so…so…"

"Unreal?" she finished for him. Ron nodded. "You do realize that Muggles would think the same thing if they ever found out that magic did exist, right?" The redhead gave her a sheepish look.

"Oh…right…I knew that."

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy.

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a _jagan_.

_Jagan_- third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningen_- human

_Rei_- human energy.

_Nani_- what

AN: Before you go one about how the fights are just like the ones in the anime/manga note that Kuwabara is far more injured and that Kurama is more or less exhausted. As with Hiei…well the Dragon of the Darkness Flame just makes him far more powerful than Bui no matter how you slice it….please review!


	75. Chapter 75

AN: Finals. Enough said.

Chapter 75

The first thing he was aware of was that his body was laying on the cold hard ground. Dirt and small rocks dug into his flesh rather uncomfortably. Next thing he noticed was that his head seemed to be laying on something warm. Something that smelled of warm moist earth and plant life. A hand ran through his hair soothingly, almost lulling him back to blissful sleep. His eyelids felt like they were made of lead even though his mind was conscious. It took considerably more effort than strictly necessary to open them. He was greeted by the sight of a beautiful silvery being looking down at him with golden eyes dancing in amusement.

"Good morning…" that dark velvety voice said. Warm lips pressed against his own. A razor-sharp fang sliced open the delicate sensitive skin, drawing a grunt from him that was more surprised than anything.

"What was that for?" Hiei asked, voice rough from sleep.

"For worrying me. What else?" Kurama replied, licking away the blood welling up from the small gash.

"Hey! Get a room you two!" The _jaganshi_ looked over to see Yusuke and Kuwabara staring at them. He wasn't sure if they were disgusted, slightly disturbed, or simply embarrassed by the display. Hiei ignored them as he got to his feet, working out the stiffness that had settled into his joints in his sleep.

"So, how long was I out?"

"Just a few hours." Kurama shrugged. "You're adorable when you sleep. So innocent and-"

"Did we win?" the smaller _yokai_ interrupted pointedly.

"Not yet." the _yoko _sighed, clearly wishing that wasn't the case. "They called a halt to the finals so they can replace the ring. Between the three of us we pretty much destroyed it." Hiei blinked in confusion.

"What the hell is taking them so long?"

"The younger Toguro brother."

Before he could even open his mouth to ask just what exactly the younger Toguro had to do with it, there was a low rumble. Overhead the dome covering the arena slowly retracted to reveal the late afternoon sky. Suddenly Toguro jumped through. A massive round concrete slab fell after him. The stands gave a collective gasp as the dead weight came closer and closer to crushing the reigning champion. But there was no need for their concern. He caught it in both hands like it didn't weigh several tons and laid it down with exaggerated care. Cheers erupted. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood there gaping at him, speechless.

"Show off…" Yusuke mumbled. Toguro turned and smirked at him like he overhear the detective. Yusuke gave him an icy look that the _yoko_ didn't know he was capable of. Both contestants entered the ring solemnly as though going to war. The egger _yokai_ in the stands began chanting in favor of Toguro. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara looked on humorlessly. So much was riding on this fight. All that they could hope for was that Yusuke's stubbornness, unpredictability, and sheer luck didn't fail them now.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" Koto announced dramatically. But no one paid her much mind. All eyes were on the two men staring each other down in the ring. Neither opponent moved a muscle, even after Koto gave them the green light. They simply stood there. A showdown strait from an old western. But then an eerily familiar laugh broke the silence. The elder Toguro brother suddenly burst through the ring, looking none the worse for wear. Kuwabara cursed.

"Come! We shall kill him together!" he cackled dementedly.

"This is my fight. Do not interfere." the younger replied warningly. The elder turned to look at him.

"W-what?" The large _yokai_ simply punched him. His brother's body appeared to just fall apart under the blow, remains flying clear through the ceiling into the forest for the wild beasts to feed off of. More than a few eyes stared at the younger Toguro brother. He smiled at Yusuke.

In the blink of an eye, both of them were grappling for dominance. Toguro's bulk put Yusuke at a disadvantage but he hanged in there, refusing to give him even an inch. However, Toguro used his incredible strength to fling the _ningen _teen clear out of the ring. Spectators cheered even though some of their fellows had been flattened by the detective. Yusuke rebounded quickly and launched himself into a flying kick. It landed squarely in the face. The big _yokai_ didn't even flinch. He threw another kick to the thick neck. Still nothing. A large hand that rivaled Hagrid's swatted the teen away and made to stomp into the merciless concrete. Yusuke rolled onto his back. Utilizing the leverage that the new position gave him, he lashed out feet first at the large man's groin. Boo's rang out at the low blow. Toguro grunted, a muscle in his face twitched, but little else. With a curse the smaller _ningen_ rolled away from his foe just in time to miss a punch to the head. Then they were back to staring each other down, Yusuke breathing a little harder than Toguro. Koto squealed shamelessly in delight. The stands roared their approval.

"Now surely you can do better than that." Toguro told Yusuke, his deep voice reminiscent of a boulder rolling down a rocky incline. The detective grinned.

"Have it your way!" He pulled off the sweatbands on his wrists and shoes, revealing glowing bands of familiar energy that bound his limbs together. Genkai's energy, remnants of some exercise that was meant to strengthen _rei _control. Kurama felt like hitting his head against something. This whole time the _ningen_ teen was fighting with a handicap! Did he think it would be funny or is he just suicidal? The jeering spectators were obviously thinking along the same lines. Toguro laughed, an unsettling sound to the _yoko's_ keen vulpine ears. Yusuke broke the bonds with a single word. His _rei_ flared up just as it had the day Genkai died. It was so brilliant that none could look at him until it had faded. Kuwabara whooped excitedly. Hiei shared a look with his partner. As powerful as Yusuke may be, Toguro was only fighting with a fraction of his true power. They had to be ready for whatever happens next. They may very well wind up fighting for their lives should the detective fail.

"Not bad." Toguro said. "But let's see if you can handle eighty percent of my power where Genkai could not." Kurama felt his hackles rise at the way the _yokai_ so casually said it. It was in itself an insult to Genkai's memory. A large amount of _yoki_ swirled about Toguro as those bulging muscles bulged impossibly further. The power generated alone was enough to completely destroy the ring. Cheers and impressed whistles rang out at the display of raw strength. Yusuke charged. Toguro met him in the middle. They exchanged punches blow for blow at a dizzying pace that was sure to leave some nasty bruises in their wake. Only the experienced fighters in the crowds could follow them. The detective abruptly disengaged and fired a _rei_ gun at his opponent before he had time to dodge it. There was a sickening crack as the attack turned the large _yokai's_ arm into a broken mess. "Impressive. However, it seems that some of your power still lies dormant. Perhaps a little persuasion is in order." Again, _yoki_ gathered about the _yokai_. More _yoki_ than ever before. So much so that it morphed Toguro's body. His skin turned an ash like gray. Odd prominences sprouted on his upper body.

"What the fuck?" Yusuke shouted in surprise. Abruptly the lesser _yokai_ closest to Toguro screamed out in pain. They writhed helplessly in their seats as their stronger comrades scrambled away to not catch whatever it was that afflicted them. Their souls were brutally torn from their bodies and flew to Toguro as if drawn by some magnet. Toguro sighed as the spirits were consumed into those protuberances, delighting in the fresh power they gave him.

"Now Yusuke. Now we shall see if Genkai was right about you!" The large _yokai_ raised a hand and snapped his fingers. Before anyone knew what happened, Yusuke was thrown back by some invisible force. Shakily, the detective picked himself up only to be knocked down by another snap of the fingers. "Come now Yusuke. Is this the best you can do?" Yusuke gave a primal roar and charged his taunting opponent. Toguro casually backhanded the teen away from him, volatile _yoki_ lashing out to leave painful cuts across his skin. "Perhaps you would be more motivated if another of your friends were killed because of you." The detective cried out and leapt at the _yokai_ only to be swatted away once more. "Not good enough!" Toguro pointed a finger at the rest of Team Urameshi. Yusuke looked on in horror, struggling to get back on his feet after being thrown headlong into the retaining wall that separated the stand from the arena.

Kuwabara jumped in front, whether to make a stand or protect them Kurama wasn't sure. The teen's body abruptly jerked in the air and fell limply to the ground before their eyes. Kurama's body moved of it's own accord. Noise faded. His perception narrowed down to his fallen teammate. All sensation became dull and insignificant. Clawed hands carefully rolled Kuwabara onto his back. Blood slowly dripped from the corner of his mouth but his broad chest still rose and fell rhythmically. A deep wound not unlike one made from a knife rested dangerously close to his heart. Deep crimson liquid seeped out, staining the dramatic white garb the teen wore a dark red. Hiei knelt down next to him. Koenma was deathly silent. Shakily, Kurama pulled out his wand and muttered a healing spell under his breath. Blood vessels closed up. Flesh knitted back together. Still Kuwabara didn't move, not even twitch. Gold and red eyes narrowed as cool fingers sought out a pulse. The thick artery in his neck beat strongly against him.

"Don't…say…anything." the teen gritted out quietly. Both _yokai_ looked at him in surprise. Even Koenma's eyebrows shot up. Who knew Kuwabara had it in him? Didn't deceiving friends fall under his code? Yusuke didn't see their surprise, heads turned down as they were obscured their faces from his view, and took their silence as confirmation of his friend's passing.. The _yoko_ felt more than saw Yusuke's _rei_ flare up in his anguish. Toguro grinned.

"Ah! That's it! Now the real fight begins!" No one could follow the two as they clashed once more. But they all felt it as their powers raged against each other wildly, heard it in the pounding fists and sweeping kicks. More lesser _yokai_ souls were sucked into Toguro to feed his immense power. Gradually the stadium took up a new chant.

"Yusuke! Yusuke! Yusuke!" This was no longer a fight about money, ideals, or primitive urges. This was a fight for survival. Suddenly the two broke apart. Yusuke shot off his strongest _rei_ gun yet. There was a blinding light. Every living thing in the stadium held their breath. When the light faded Toguro was still standing, even though the stands behind him were not. He gave an odd smile. Then…simply crumbled to dust. The stadium erupted in cheers. Koto was shouting triumphantly into her microphone. Kurama let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Yusuke slowly made his way over to them, face downcast.

"Surprise!" Kuwabara shouted, jumping up. Yusuke stared dumbly at him. Kurama raised his wand sheepishly. Understanding dawned on the detective's face. He ran over to his friend and promptly began to choke the life out of him. But underneath the outrage and expletives, the _yoko_ could sense his relief. Someone started to clap, drawing everyone's attention.

"Well done!" Sakyo congratulated. "I never thought I'd live to see the day that Toguro lost, or myself for that matter. But a deal is a deal…" He pulled out a remote from a hidden pocket in his blazer and pressed a button. An ominous rumble echoed though the stadium.

"_Self-destruction sequence initiated."_ a robotic voice sounded over the speakers. Suddenly everyone was scrambling for the opening Yusuke's blast made to the outside world. Kurama looked around frantically for a moment before breathing a sigh of relief upon seeing Chu and the others safely seeing their friends and family to safety, bowling over all who got in their way. Hiei grabbed the two dumbstruck _ningens_ while Kurama carefully took hold of Koenma and they both took off to higher ground. Adrenaline surged. Already fatigued muscles burned in protest after a few scant yards. Terrified cries filled the air. Bodies became crushed or trampled in the stampede. It put the _yoko_ even more on edge. Only when they caught up with Chu and the others could he relax. Shiori didn't hesitate to pull him into her arms. Her scent helped to calm his rattled nerves. Even Hiei was taking comfort in Yukina's embrace. They stood there and watched as the stadium collapsed.

"Well, I'm glad that's over!" Yusuke sighed happily.

"But what about our prize? What about…" Kuwabara trailed off, unable to bring himself to finish.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that!" Koenma grinned. Everyone gave him a curious look. Out of nowhere, a fist collided into the back of Yusuke's skull. The detective whirled around with the intent of punching back but froze in place. A very much alive Genkai glared at him.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded. "How many people have to die for you to get serious?" Yusuke's mouth opened and closed several times but no sound came out.

"H-h-how…?" he finally managed.

"Well, I am the Lord and Judge of the Dead." Koenma answered. "Just don't expect me to do this very often. We have rules about this after all." Kurama laughed with the others as Genkai continued to berate her pupil.

"You're still grounded Shuichi…" Shiori whispered into his ear.

xXx

Omake

The Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had never been so festive before. Everyone, even the sullen Mr. Filch, was joyous and merry. Students were abuzz about how wicked cool Shuichi and his team was, how powerful incredibly _yokai_ were, and how handsome the Prince of the _Reikai_ was. Teachers quietly deliberated with the headmaster about having the _yoko_ return to finish his schooling. Those at the Slytherin table on the other hand…

"What the hell is wrong with these people! Didn't they see how bloodthirsty Shuichi was?" Lucian Bole exclaimed.

"A _yokai_ is cool but the Dark Lord is a raving lunatic? Someone needs to look in a mirror!" Marcus Flint agreed. Draco remained silent. Only one thought flitted about his mind.

'_Shuichi is worse than the Dark Lord!'_

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningen_- human

_Rei_- human energy

AN: Review!


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

"Boys, it's almost nine!" Kurama reluctantly opened a blurry eye when the curtains were jerked aside to let the bright midmorning sunlight into the room. Hiei growled and burrowed further under the blankets to hide from the light. Shiori didn't hesitate to yank the sheets off him. "I know that the Dark Tournament was exhausting but you two have been sleeping in everyday for the past week now!" The _yoko_ managed to reframe from pointing out that she had forbidden them from leaving the confines of the Black family home unless it was for business.

"So?" Hiei grumbled sleepily, ruby eyes squinting at her. Big mistake. Magic crackled around Shiori. She pulled her wand from her stained lacy apron and, with a sharp wave, had the _jaganshi_ hovering above the bed. He squawked indignantly. His _jagan_ eye slid lazily open, glowing with power. But it could not undo Shiori's magic without flat-out killing her. Hiei opted to glower at the _ningen_.

"'So'?" she exclaimed in outrage. "I will not stand for such laziness and blatant disrespect! You two are high level _yokai_! And I expect you to act as such! You both have a job to do, don't you?"

"No we don't!" Hiei snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, the _yokai_ have been laying low since the Dark Tournament ended and will likely do so for at least a few months!"

"We all know that _yokai_ aren't the only ones that break the law!" Shiori sighed and forced herself to calm down. "Besides, didn't Koenma agree to help Narcissa and Draco break free of Voldemort? Shouldn't you two be looking into that?"

"Why should we help them?" the _jaganshi_ snorted.

"I don't know. Why would Koenma bother with a nefarious convict like yourself?" she huffed. "You're not being a very good example for Yukina-_chan_. She's a very impressionable young lady you know. I'd just hate to see her windup taking the wrong path." A hurt look briefly crossed Hiei's face before it was replaced with resignation. Seeing that her point was made, Shiori let him drop back to the bed and left. "You two might want to hurry up. You're breakfast is getting cold." she shouted over her shoulder. The _jaganshi_ grumbled under his breath but complied with her orders nonetheless. Kurama suppressed a chuckle. No matter how much Hiei tried otherwise, he was really a bit of a pushover. Especially when it came to his twin. Both _yokai_ knew that Yukina would never go down that road but the implication that Hiei was somehow wronging his sister in some way was more than enough. Tora hopped on his master's bed as soon as he vacated it, curling up into a tight ball on the pillow with a pleased purr. The _yoko_ laughed and petted the feline's head, ignoring the glare he got in return. Tora was still quite unhappy that he was gone for so long though it would seem he had begun to forgive him. At least the cat wasn't using his person as a giant scratching post anymore…as the two _yokai_ sat at the kitchen table with plates of lukewarm eggs and sausages, Remus staggered in with a wasted Sirius slung over his shoulders.

"What on earth happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked from where she and Dobby were scouring the morning dishes. Yukina looked up curiously, tearing her attention away from soothing Kreacher's arthritis which somewhat accounted for some of his unpleasant behavior. Needless to say the elderly House-elf had taken a liking to the soft-spoken _koorime._

"A boy's night out that went a little out of hand." Remus replied, clearly suffering from one hell of a hangover. He unceremoniously dumped his friend on the sofa in the parlor. Sirius slurred out something before rolling over and passing out. The lycanthrope sank down at the table, smiling his thanks as Shiori handed him a cup of coffee.

"A little?" Hiei scoffed.

"Well, at first we were only going to have a few drinks at the Leaky Cauldron. But then Yaxley walked in…"

"Death Eater?"

"Yeah. A nasty piece of work too. But he's a slippery devil and without concrete evidence of his involvement with the Dark Lord he out running free. He supported Umbridge's attempts at placing greater restrictions on non-humans. As you can guess, he had a problem with the fact that a 'dangerous animal' such as myself dared to step foot in such an upstanding establishment. We had a bit of a dispute. Then Sirius belted him before he could blink. Knocked him out cold. Sirius took the opportunity to toss him into the dumpster. As it so happens, a few of the Muggle-born Ministry employees he harasses so much saw the whole thing. Insisted on buying us a few rounds. Things got blurry after that. Woke up in the park when the sprinklers went off." Hiei and Kurama rolled with laughter. Molly hid her giggles behind her hand. Yukina stared at them, not understanding what was so funny. Shiori put her hands on her hips, fighting to keep a smile off her face.

"That's not funny!" she insisted. "You know he's going to press charges! And with your condition it won't take much for him to persuade the court to see things his way!"

"I wouldn't worry about that. Somehow I doubt that anyone is going to take him seriously when he woke up in a dumpster behind a pub with a killer headache." Kurama assured.

"No kidding." Remus scoffed. "From the looks of things he was already fairly tipsy when he meandered in. Went on and on about his 'good friend' Lucius and how his honor will be restored." The two _yokai_ shared a knowing look.

xXx

"Koenma-_sama_, we have a bit of a problem…" Botan said nervously, playing with the sleeves of her pink _kimono_ nervously. Kurama and Hiei paused in searching through the measly file of information that the _Reikai _had on Yaxley and looked at her warily.

"I'll say, it's noon and my lunch is late." the diminutive prince replied sarcastically, not even bothering to turn away from the paperwork piled high on his desk in messy haphazard stacks. "Where the hell is Jorge?" he asked more seriously.

"Kuwabara has lost his powers!" The _yokai_ raised their eyebrows in surprise. Koenma made a choking sound. Suddenly he was hovering in front of Botan looking every bit the prince that he was.

"'Lost his powers'?" Botan nodded demurely. "How? When?"

"Not sure." she answered quietly. "Apparently he and Yusuke came across a rouge _yokai_ that was stalking a classmate of theirs. When they engaged him, Kuwabara couldn't gather his _rei_. Even his sixth sense is gone. I dropped in behind him and caught him completely off guard."

"Powers and abilities simply don't disappear like that. Especially ones as strong and refined as his." Koenma stated.

"Then something must be obstructing them." Kurama pointed out. "But what?"

"There could be a number of reasons." Koenma shrugged. "Infections, hormone imbalances, and stress have been known to disrupt the body's chemistry enough that it's simply unable to channel _rei_ effectively."

"Is there anyway to fix it?" Botan asked hopefully.

"'Fix it'?" the prince squawked. "It's a natural response of the body. Nothing's broken. His body will, however, correct itself given time."

"Can we even afford time?" Hiei spoke up. "With each passing day Voldemort and his Death Eaters are growing in strength and number. Imprisoning his more obvious coverts that were infiltrating the Ministry of Magic did set them back but not for long. As fear and paranoia grip the magical community many will align themselves with him simply to save their own hides."

"But surely the Minister-" the _shinigami_ began.

"The Minister is a fool and a coward." the _jaganshi _interrupted with a decisive snort. "No one takes him seriously. Not even his own cabinet."

"Which is why we need to move quickly." Kurama injected calmly. "Maybe there's something that Genkai can do for Kuwabara. I'm sure she's seen this sort of thing before. But right now we need to figure out what our next move is. From the sounds of things, the Death Eaters are going to try to induct Draco this summer under the pretense of restoring his father's honor."

"What a bunch of bullshit." Hiei muttered.

"Only to those who don't believe in it." Botan said smartly. Ruby eyes glared at her.

"Who the hell asked you?"

"Well, we don't have many options." Koenma sighed. "Not without endangering Narcissa and Draco or tipping of the Death Eaters that we're actively opposing them."

"Would it be possible to have Narcissa and Draco leave the country during the summer somehow?" Botan suggested. "Draco is fairly safe at Hogwarts during most of the year and it's likely that the Death Eaters won't bother Narcissa."

"And since they think that Snape is their spy, they'll instruct him to try to induct Draco while he's at Hogwarts somehow." Kurama added.

"They couldn't possibly fall for that!" Hiei exclaimed. "It's too obvious!"

"Not if we do it in a convincing way." the _yoko_ mused. The _jaganshi_ looked at him like he just lost his mind.

"You can't be serious! How can you make that convincing? Some long lost relative died and left their estate to them so long as they spend the summer there?"

"No. They're trying to negotiate the release Lucius. And since Japan is the closest to the _Reikai_…" Kurama thought aloud.

"Of course! It's perfect!" Botan clapped excitedly.

"It's stupid!" Hiei growled.

"It's the best we've got." Koenma told him exasperatedly. "Genkai may be willing to board them for a while. She took in Chu and the others until they found their own place."

"They did?" the _shinigami _said in surprise "Where?"

"Hachijokojima." the prince shrugged. "It's part of the Izu Island chain and was abandoned in the sixties. Scuba divers and fishermen frequent the area but don't really venture beyond the beaches. They have the whole island to themselves."

"Right next to Hachijojima? The 'Hawaii of Japan'?" Botan gasped. "I'm so jealous!" While Botan began ranting about unfair it was, Hiei turned to his partner with a piercing look.

"This isn't going to work."

"Wanna to bet?" Kurama challenged playfully. It made Hiei shrink away from him slightly. He just stared at him for a moment before sighing defeatedly.

"No. Not against you anyway." he conceded bitterly. "But don't expect me to swing into action if this blows up in our faces."

"It won't. Don't worry." the _yoko _assured. "The Death Eaters aren't exactly the sharpest knives in the drawer." Hiei didn't look too terribly convinced.

'_Even they can't be that stupid!'_

xXx

Omake

"Shuichi, we need to talk." Kurama looked up from where he was sprawled out on the sofa with a book to see his mother carefully sit on the edge of the armchair next to him. Her slightly nervous manner instantly made him wary.

"What about?" he asked curiously.

"Your mental health." Kurama blinked. "The Dark Tournament was so horrible dear. These sorts of things leave their mark on a person's soul."

"I-I'm fine!" he protested. "Really!" She gave him a hard searching look.

"Are you sure?" The _yoko_ squirmed uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

"I'm sure. Besides, what psychologist would take a _yokai_ for a patient?"

"Botan has a bachelors degree in psychology." Shiori told him. Kurama was silent for a moment.

"Botan went to collage?"

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a _jagan_.

_Jagan_- third eye granting enhanced mental powers.

_Koorime_- ice maiden

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Shinigami_- death spirit/grim reaper.

_Ningen_- human

_Rei_- human energy

_Kimono_- traditional Japanese robe-like garb.

_Chan_- casual diminutive suffix.

_Sama_- honorable traditional suffix.

AN: Please review!


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

It was a warm day. The sun beat down on the earth with a fiery intensity that was only lessened by the cool stiff breeze sweeping through the small resort town. Tourists came through all year long for the natural hot springs, luxurious day spas, and to take in the natural wonder of the rural Japanese countryside. A host of restaurants, bars, and gift shops lined the main thoroughfare, their signs seeming to clamor about each other in the hopes of catching a potential customer's eye and lure them inside. People up and down the street walked at a leisurely pace. Many of them were couples enjoying some quality time away from friends and family. On the corner a rather pretty Shinto priestess had set up a stall with various pamphlets and charms in a more subtle propaganda for the small shrine dedicated to Inari that was tucked into the woods on the edge of town. The train noisily slowed down to stop at the modest station to allow passengers to board or disembark. There was so much activity going on that no one seemed to notice the _yoko_ and _jaganshi_ as they stood patiently to the side of the station. It wasn't the first time that Kurama wondered if Genkai had chosen to settle close to the resort town on purpose. Hiei gave a wide yawn and gave his partner a look.

"Why do we have to be the ones 'escorting' Narcissa and Draco to Genkai's?" he asked with the barest hint of a whine.

"To give the story more credence." Kurama replied. "Practically everyone knows that we work for Koenma."

"How does this give the story credence?" Hiei demanded.

"Think about it." the _yoko_ began. "No one would question a woman who loves her husband so much. And it helps that many are of the opinion that Koenma would very much like to throw every single last Death Eater in prison. They really have no reason to think otherwise. It strange how people can't understand that Death can be merciful." he mused.

"What's strange is that this asinine plan of yours relies so much on what you believe to be the general consensus." the _jaganshi_ countered snippily.

"Must you be so negative all the time?" Kurama sighed. Ruby eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" A shocking spot of blond out of the sea of dark heads caught both of their attentions. Narcissa was dressed in a green and silver _kimono_, looking like her normal snotty self. Draco trailed behind her warily in a crisp white button-down and pleated slacks. Kurama politely bowed, took their bags, and lead the way through the crowds. Hiei remained impassive though the _yoko_ had the feeling it was just for show. It was a silent as they took the dirt road that wound into the mountains. The bustling town abruptly gave way to a lush sprawling expanse of forest that stretched across the region. Squirrels scurried from tree to tree, a pair getting into a fight over a nut laying just off the path. Bird song echoed loudly overhead in the canopy. Neither Malfoy didn't appear to mind the hike. Narcissa kept her head high and eyes forward regally while Draco looked about with guarded curiosity. Kurama could tell that the teen was nervous. Perhaps understandably so. He was in a foreign land, walking along side the very same people who had gotten his father arrested nearly a year ago, and was likely half-expecting Death Eaters or long time family friends to just jump out from the underbrush. After a while he gained the courage to finally speak up.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" The _yoko_ looked at him curiously.

"Doing what, exactly?"

"Helping us. Aren't we your enemies?"

"'Enemies'?" Kurama chuckled. "Hardly. My enemies are those that oppose Koenma as I serve him." he clarified. "At the present moment, it is the Dark Lord and his fanatical followers who are my enemies as well as any who threaten humanity. Since you two seek to free yourselves from his service, you're more like clients than enemies."

"Even though I was so mean to you before?" Draco asked quietly.

"We're teenagers. We're bound to butt heads one way or another." Kurama assured him. "Anyway, I think you'll like it here. Genkai is a rather fun person." Draco didn't look too terribly convinced but remained quiet, probably feeling a little too awkward about the situation to carry on with the conversation. The rest of the hike was uneventful. Boring even. And quiet. Well, as quiet as nature could be anyway. Perhaps that was partly why Yusuke didn't like the great outdoors. He was used to the hustle and bustle of Tokyo. It was where he grew up. The detective probably knew the streets like the back of his hand. But put him in the woods and he was out of his element. He'd crash through the undergrowth, continuously curse under his breath, and complain about every little thing out of general discomfort. Their footsteps crunched against the few fallen leaves laying on the long flight of ancient stone stairs cut into the steep incline. Narcissa lost none of her poise but Draco was panting with exertion as they crossed the halfway point. He seemed to be relaxing a little. As they walked into the courtyard, the _yoko_ couldn't help but pause in his tracks at the sight that greeted him. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing on one foot atop bamboo poles that had been stuck into the dirt of a nearby flower bed with eyes tightly closed. Sweat poured down their shirtless forms. Genkai sat on the front stoop throwing fairly large river rocks at them. Neither moved or said a word until a particularly low blow sent them tumbling back down to earth.

"You did that on purpose you old bitch!" Yusuke said accusingly as he alternated between getting to his feet and nursing his crotch.

"I was merely testing the limits of your so-called discipline." Genkai replied, taking a sip from a cup of tea that sat steaming next to her. "Discipline is vital. Do you think that those _yokai_ are really going to accept the fact that a team of _ningens_ and 'traitors' won the Dark Tournament without a struggle? They'll be coming at you in waves. You have to master yourself. This is especially vital for Kuwabara. Without his powers to aid him he'll have to rely solely on his fighting skills alone. Now quit complaining and get back up on those poles!" Both teens grumbled under their breath but reluctantly complied. Kurama approached the aging martial artist with amusement written all over his face.

"This has nothing to do with discipline, does it?" he asked. "You're just messing with them."

"It got them to shut up." Geknai replied with a shrug. "What, am I supposed to clap my hands together and make everything all better for them?" she said sarcastically before turning to the Malfoys. "Narcissa and Draco I presume?" The _yoko_ set their bags down on the _engawa_ and both he and the _jaganshi_ backed off to give them so they could settle down.

"Hey! Kurama!" Kuwabara called out. Kurama noticed that the teen was looking a little shaky. Yusuke wasn't much better. "You wouldn't happen to know an easier way to get my powers back, do you?"

"Well…there is one way." he called back. "But it's dangerous. Not to mention illegal."

"What?" the big burly teen asked eagerly, tentative hope coloring his voice.

"Taking hallucinogens. Shamans and spirit healers across the world use them to get in touch with the supernatural. There is some debate as to whether or not that is the case or if they're 'as high as a kite' as you'd say. Only thing is, such substances can have fatal side effects and are not exactly reliable or controllable. You could suffer seizures or windup wandering into heavy traffic. It's not exactly conductive of a long healthy life…" Kuwabara cursed in disappointment.

"Do it anyway." Yusuke suggested. That comment launched a big argument between the two. Before either of them knew it, the bamboo poles shook both of them off to land hard on the ground. The detective looked up dazedly and found a large grinning silver fox with four tails staring back at him. "You furry little bastard!" Kurama barked happily. With a final bow to Genkai and a pair of stunned Malfoys he trotted off, an amused Hiei in tow.

xXx

By the time the two _yokai_ got back to the Black family home, Hermione and the Weasley siblings were back from Hogwarts for the summer. The girls gathered around Yukina in the living room, talking and squealing with laughter as though they were having a sleepover. Mrs. Weasley was arguing with the twins who apparently wanted to open up their own magical joke shop in nearby Diagon Alley.

"No! Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasley told them sternly.

"Aww…why not?" Fred asked with the best sad look he could muster.

"You two are going to get stable, honest, respectable jobs like your father and older brothers!" she asserted.

"You mean we're going to be dragon tamers or maybe even curse breakers?" George piped in.

"No!"

"But you said-!" Fred began to protest.

"You two are getting a job at the Ministry of Magic and that's final!"

"But we only have three O.W.L.s each!" George pointed out. "They're not going to hire us! We're too stupid!"

"You're not stupid, just lazy!" she countered. "They won't care about your O.W.L.s if your N.E.W.T.s are decent! And they better be!"

"But…but!" the two stuttered futilely. Shiori chuckled and patted their heads.

"Who knows, maybe you'll like working at the Ministry." The twins gave her a horrified look. She turned to her son and gave him a serious look. "There you are! You certainly took your time! Did you forget that you're still grounded young man?"

"O-of course not!" Kurama balked. Hiei snorted at him. The _yoko_ sorely wanted to remind the _jaganshi_ that his mother was a rather powerful witch but knew better than to start an argument in front of Shiori least he get into bigger trouble than he already was.

"Good!" she nodded in satisfaction. "Now go upstairs! You have studying to do!" Kurama blinked at her.

"Studying? For what?"

"You're O.W.L.s of course!" Shiori replied. "Dumbledore has it all worked out. It's in a couple of weeks. But since you've missed so much school you have quite a bit of catching up to do! I don't want you to fall behind you classmates!" So many questions swirled about the _yoko's_ mind that he didn't know where to begin. He uttered the first thing that came to mind…

"_Nani_?"

xXx

Omake

Draco didn't know what to do with himself. He was in a strange place with strange people. It was all a little awkward for him as he'd never been outside the United Kingdom before. His mother had holed herself up in her appointed room, probably crying her eyes out again and worrying about what was going to happen to her family next, leaving her son to fend for himself. Genkai spotted him standing there in the hall as she went to refill her cup. She waved him over.

"Wanna have a little fun?" she asked him in a conspiratorial tone. Curious, and not having anything else better to do, he nodded and followed her back out front where Yusuke and Kuwabara were still balancing themselves precariously on the bamboo poles. "Shoot a couple of spells at them. Get them to move." Draco gave her a surprised look. "Don't worry. Your Ministry of Magic doesn't have any authority here." Tenatively he sent a simple Stunning Spell at Kuwabara. He yelped in surprise as the red bolt of light raced toward him and instinctively jumped. His foot missed the pole and he wound up landing on Yusuke's back. Yusuke let out a string of curses as he tried to keep his balance. A moment later the two were on the ground in a crumpled heap. Draco couldn't help but laugh along with the aging martial artist. Maybe Shuichi was right. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers

_Ningen_- human

_Engawa_- covered porch that wraps around the building.

_Nani_- what

AN: Please review!


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

It was all over the headlines of the Daily Prophet. The Ministry of Magic was going to administer the Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations to the _Yoko_ Kurama and may even permit him to continue his schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But the Daily Prophet's Ministry consultant assured them that he would have to go through various psychological assessments long before the Minister okayed it. A number of experienced Magizoologists were questioned on the matter but they more or less shrugged their shoulders. _Yokai_ were highly dangerous and intelligent beings so any information on them was quite limited. In fact, the only one with any substantial knowledge on the subject was Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna's eccentric father who published The Quibbler. He was apparently more than happy to be interviewed and even went on to dedicate an entire issue on _yokai_ which practically flew off the shelves. Parents wrote letters to the Daily Prophet with their concerns and even a few who were all for letting the notorious King of Thieves go back to school. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, politely declined to comment. The matter was out of his hands after all. But one thing was sure, and made many feel better about the whole affair, Prince Enma Jr. would be sitting in on the examinations to oversee the proceedings. However, the date of the exams was undisclosed even to the press. Good thing too or the whole community would want to watch the _yoko_ as though he were a bug under a microscope as well.

Kurama found himself knee deep in books and papers as he prepared himself for the O.W.L.s with Tora curled up one his lap. No matter how one looked at it, he still missed little over half the school year. Potions and Herbology would be a cinch for him. It was the other subjects that he had to go over. The _yoko_ only tore himself away from the Black family's private library to eat, sleep, and relieve himself. Shiori was constantly bringing him snacks to munch on when she wasn't spending quality time with Severus who was now free for the summer. Hermione offered her help numerous times but his pride wouldn't allow it. Everyone else pretty much left him alone. However, Hiei seemed a little put out. At first he would pop in and do his best to tear Kurama's attention away from those infernal books and onto him whenever he was bored or the mood struck him. But the _jaganshi_ gave up after a testy _yoko_ had told him to leave the umpteenth time. Hiei instead turned his attention to his twin who was more than slightly perplexed by his odd behavior but glad for his company all the same. Kurama, for once, had pushed all thoughts of Death Eaters and troublesome _yokai_ out of his mind. That was how he spent the first couple of weeks of summer. Locked up in a tiny room with little to no air circulation that looked out onto the dreary derelict neighborhood and feeble lighting at best. Shiori woke him early on the day of the exams. It was at least an hour before sunrise. Even Mr. Weasley was still fast asleep and he always went into work early to get a head start on the cases awaiting him at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. She ushered her sleepy son through the shower while she pressed a pair of deep green slacks, matching vest, and a crisp white button-down for him. Why he had to look his best while he took the exams was beyond him. It wasn't like he was going to earn extra points for being fashionable. By the time he was dressed and down the stairs his mother had whipped up a plate of scrambled eggs and fresh fruit. Shiori continued to fuss over him, insisted that he wore the tie, and even went so far as to tie his hair back for him.

"_Okaasan_…" he finally sighed. "It's a test. Not a wedding."

"It's not 'just a test'!" Shiori exclaimed. "It's one of the most important magical tests besides the N.E.W.T.s that you can take! Your O.W.L. results are what gets you a career in the magical community!"

"I already have a job." Kurama pointed out, silently wondering about his mother's sudden lack of logic.

"_Hai_." she admitted. "But Koenma doesn't need you all the time for everything. Especially now that you have some new coworkers. I know you Shuichi. You get bored very easily. If your mind isn't occupied by something you go get into trouble just for fun. Maybe you can get a part-time job or pick up a hobby. Like growing and selling magical plants or other potion supplies. Potioneers like Severus are picky about the quality and freshness of their ingredients. There are times when he has to go strait to the supplier because none of the shops' goods are up to his standards."

"That still doesn't explain why I have to dress so formally…" he mumbled. His mother gave him a look.

"You do realize that other people besides the proctors will be there to watch. A number of department heads, reporters, prominent politicians…" Kurama rolled his eyes.

"I can't think of anything more riveting than watching someone take a test."

They left at half past seven, just as Mr. Weasley was getting ready for his day at the office and Mrs. Weasley was starting to cook breakfast for the rest of the still dozing household. The sun barely rose above the rooftops. A thin morning fog clung feebly to the streets, slowly being burned away by the warm sunlight. Birds fluttered about, singing cheerfully, looking for hapless insects crawling along the dewy grass or crumbs carelessly left in the street by some neglectful pedestrian. One man was out walking his excitable black Labrador in stained sweats and a faded sports jacket. Only a few cars were driving through the normally congested streets. Coffee shops, cafes, and small restaurants were already open and prepared for the morning crowd of business men and working women who were too busy, too lazy, or in too much of a hurry to make their own breakfast. On one street corner an elderly crossing guard sat in a lawn chair with a steaming thermostat in hand, on the look out for any child needing to navigate the often dangerous road to get to school. The Ministry of Magic was located in London, or more specifically underneath it as to keep it hidden from any prying Muggle eyes. Most employees simply Apparated to work or used the Floo Network. But visitors had to use a special entrance so they could be screened for anything illegal or lethal and temporarily hand over their wands for security purposes. That meant having to walk the several city blocks to get to the visitor's entrance. Kurama stifled a yawn as he blindly followed his mother. She walked hurriedly, making he son speed up at points to catch up. Shiori had once more magically dyed her hair and eyes brown. Just because Voldemort and his Death Eaters knew she was once known as Lily Potter didn't mean that anyone else necessarily know as well. It would be rather difficult to prove it. After all, most people nowadays figured that both she and her son Harry were dead, had moved to some remote locale and were never going to return, or didn't even exist in the first place.

The visitor's entrance looked like any other phone booth that could be found all over the United Kingdom. Some rather graffiti marred it, some of which was unobtrusively covered up by a new coat of paint that didn't hardly fill in the groves the lettering left behind. An old phonebook sat under the handset to slowly degenerate under the sun's harsh glare and wind's cruel breath. A number of cards and scraps of paper were tapped about the booth advertising 'a good time'. Shiori blatantly tore down the numbers and threw them out into the gutter before ushering her son in next to her. She picked up the handset and systematically pressed 62442. Someone else must've been on the other end as she was saying that her son was here to take the O.W.L.s. A pair of visitors passes appeared in the coin return slot. There was a loud rusty squeak as the entire phone booth slowly sank into the ground as an elevator would. Darkness engulfed the booth. The journey down seemed to take forever. Suddenly they emerged in a gigantic atrium that was easily the size of the largest natural cavern to be found. Dark highly polished tiles gleamed, as reflective as glass. A large fountain decorated with gilded statues of a wizard and a few magical creatures loomed in the center like a beacon. Rows upon rows of office windows looked out on the atrium, making the place feel more like an underground city than an entire bureaucratic government lurking just below the basements of the towering skyscrapers above. Witches and wizards in clean pressed robes stepped out of green flamed filled fireplaces that lined the way. A bronze gateway barred the magical phone booth from the rest of the atrium, manned by only a pair of rather bored looking Aurors. Koenma and Jorge loitered nearby, drawing curious glances. No one knew they were staring rudely at the prince of the _Reikai_ and his personal _oni_ servant. The prince greeted them cheerily and after a word with the Aurors they were permitted to pass, Kurama allowed to keep his wand as he needed it for the exams.

Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, stood by the fountain nervously fidgeting with his bowler hat. Upon seeing Koenma he hastily hurried over and bowed to the prince. He graciously guided them through the atrium to the lifts. The young wizard manning the lifts gave them a quizzical look but complied with the Minister's request to be taken straight to the tenth level where the courtrooms were located. Apparently it was the only room big enough for the exams since so many wanted to see what was being considered to be history in the making. As they descended the air steadily became colder and colder. They passed by the other levels without stopping, leaving quite a few perplexed witches and wizards awaiting a ride to the other levels behind to wonder just what the heck was going on. Within a minute they were ushered into one of the court rooms. It was half the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, only much darker. Stands circled the room behind an artfully carved partition to keep jurors and onlookers alike out of the way in case the defendant wasn't all too friendly. A small desk was set up where the defendant would normally sit. Even though it was at least a half-hour before the exam was to start there was a crowd milling about. Some were the proctors, others were politicians, and only one was a reporter. The Minister lead the _yoko_ over to meet the proctors and to sign a few papers. He could see the reporter jumping up out of his seat and practically ran over to the _yokai_ and his mother while Koenma situated himself where the judge would sit with Jorge standing next to him like a bodyguard.

"Mind answering a few questions?" he asked eagerly. Kurama looked to Shiori who merely shrugged with indifference.

"No. But I will not answer if it relates to confidential information." Kurama replied. "My job is of a recondite nature you understand."

"Yes. Of course." the reporter readily agreed. "Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I enjoyed it very much." the _yoko_ told him. "I have quite a few friends there, the subject matter is very engaging, and I miss the castle. It's so peaceful." He jotted it all down on his notepad hurriedly.

"Parents are concerned about what kind of effect you may have on their children." Kurama restrained a sigh. He was little more than a glorified fox and last he check, foxes didn't prey on _ningens_.

"The only effect that I know of is that their sixth sense may develop or strengthen due to exposure to my _yoki_, my demonic energy. But such cases are few and far between. I assure that their children won't come to any harm in my presence and that if something should occur, Prince Enma would in all likelihood skin me alive. There are strict laws concerning how _yokai_ interact with humans."

"About your past…"

"I did what I had to do in order to survive." was all he would say.

"And would you mind telling us what your real age is?" Kurama should've known he would ask that.

"Truthfully, I haven't the foggiest." The reporter gave him a surprised look.

"Really?"

"Age means little to animals and _yokai_." he shrugged. "But I will say for certain that I was still fairly young around the time of the Bakumatsu in Japan. I was only a few decades old at the time, slowly transitioning from an ordinary fox into a _yokai_. The only reason I remember is because there was so much bloodshed, so many other _yokai_ feeding on the dead. It was a ghastly sight."

"And you didn't partake in the feast?" the reporter asked before he could stop himself.

"No. I could barely stomach the smell as it was, let alone the sight." he answered coldly before turning away and taking a seat at the desk to force himself to calm down. The poor man really didn't mean anything by it. It was a question even Hiei would've asked despite knowing the _yoko_ so well. The man didn't press further and scurried over to Shiori to get a few answers from her as well. He could only hope that mother didn't say anything to embarrass him or mention his and the _jaganshi's_ relationship. That would give the press a field day. Finally the Minister had everyone settle down and the first proctor handed him the written portion for the Charms segment of the exam. It was a sizable stack, a good twenty pages at least. He sighed. This was going to be a long day…

xXx

Omake

Hiei stared out the window as the sun slowly rose above the London streets, a frown marring his youthful countenance. He was awake when Kurama had rolled out of bed but didn't join the _yoko_ and his mother for breakfast. He could tell when he wasn't wanted. A giggle pulled his attention away from the window to the doorway where Yukina, still dressed in her flannel cloud pajamas, stood. Tora leapt from his spot on his master's bed and twined himself through her legs in greeting. Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you giggling."

"You're moaping." she replied between giggles.

"I am not!" he exclaimed.

"Breakfast is ready." With that she trotted down the stairs, Tora close behind.

'_I do not moap!'_ he thought sourly.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Oni_- ogre

_Ningen_- human

_Okaasan_- mother

_Hai_- yes

AN: Please review!


	79. Chapter 79

AN: I estimated Kurama's age against Raizen, who was around during the Warring States Era before the barrier around the demon world was erected. Kurama is clearly younger than Raizen and his friends if only by about three or four hundred years or so. In a sense he's thirty and Raizen is fifty. Hope that makes sense…

Chapter 79

The magical media was still abuzz over the infamous _Yoko_ Kurama taking his O.W.L.s and the possibility of him continuing his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry two days after the fact. It had become rather sensational. Parents were still on the fence though the numbers had begun to sway in the _yokai's _favor. Kurama couldn't help but wonder if there really wasn't anything better, more interesting, or relevant for the media to report. What about Voldemort still running loose somewhere in the world? What about the league of highly dangerous convicted Dark wizards that heeded his every beck and call? Was no one on the look out for them? How were the Aurors preparing themselves to fight back against them? Just what the hell was the Minister for Magic doing? Apparently he was the only one thinking about these kinds of things. Then again, he did tend to think a lot when he was bored. Shiori was right, he needed to go back to school. It didn't help that she still deemed him grounded. Thanks to her magical handiwork he couldn't leave the Black family home without her permission even if he tried. Her warding was tightly woven and attuned specifically to his _yoki_, giving him a nice arm-tingling jolt should he try, while Hiei and Yukina could come and go as they pleased which the _jaganshi_ flaunted as payback for being so rudely brushed off while the _yoko_ studied for his exams. Yukina was oblivious to this little fact. She enjoyed looking through the small boutique shops located only a few blocks away and the sweet treat.

While Hermione was biting her nails in anxiety over what kind of O.W.L. scores she would receive and Ron silently praying his own would be adequate enough for his mother's standards, Fred and George continued to ply their persuasion techniques to convince Mrs. Weasley that opening a prank shop was a viable occupation. Mr. Weasley wisely decided to keep well out of the dispute. The twins tried at first to garner approval from the others in the household but as much as they didn't care about what the two did for a living, they didn't care to get on Molly's bad side either. Shiori flat-out refused to be a part of it. Hiei simply gave them the silent treatment. Yukina was simply too confused about the disagreement to be of much support. Kurama opted to follow Mr. Weasley's fine example. So the determined duo changed to a more subtle strategy. For being such lousy students and mischievous delinquents, they kept surprisingly meticulous records of the goods they sold under the table at Hogwarts. They even kept the surveys of how much the students liked their products and what they would like to see more of. The two merely left the papers out for their mother to see. At first Molly was rather annoyed by Fred and George's apparent carelessness. Honestly, was it too much to ask that they clean up after themselves? Then she got curious and took a look at the papers. Whether of not it had the desired effect was unclear. All anyone knew was that she slapped the papers on the table with a sigh at lunch and announced that she had given up. Fred and George could open their bloody prank shop.

"But don't come crawling to me when it all goes south!" she had warned. The twins didn't waste any time. They somehow managed to get approved for a loan from Gringotts Wizarding Bank and a shop right in Diagon Alley which made Hermione more than a little suspicious. All they did for the next two weeks was fix up the store and make perpetual truckloads of their joke products. No one had seen the two work harder in their life. It made Molly a little worried. A large advertisement was put in the Daily Prophet for 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'. Things were a little tense on the day of the grand opening. Visions of failure filled everyone's mind. One could imagine the look on their faces when Fred and George walked through the door that evening carrying heavy sacks of gold coins. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was a hit.

Things were fairly quiet on the _Reikai_ front. _Yokai_ incidents had taken a dive in the wake of the Dark tournament as so many were either exhausted, sated, or simply glad to still be alive to be of any trouble. Some might've even gone back to the _Makai _for the time being, there was no place like home after all. Reports of Voldemort and his supporters were minimal at best. Occasionally a sighting would be brought to attention but the authenticity of the claims were in question. Really, what would Voldemort be doing in the Caribbean or the Swiss Alps? Other than that, no one had seen hide nor hair of the Dark Lord. There was the possibility that he was simply biding his time, gathering more followers, massing his troops, planning. Koenma was understandably nervous. Rumor was that his father wasn't the most understanding person when it came to failure. One cannot deny Death.

With so little going on, Kurama decided to pay a visit to Genkai and check up on the Malfoys. The relative coolness of the Japanese mountains was a welcome change from the muggy London heat. Shiori insisted that Yukina come along, not wanting her to be cooped up indoors for so long, causing Hiei to tag along in an almost paranoid manner. Yukina may not be able to take down a high ranking _Yokai_ but she was hardly helpless. Not with her icy powers. Contrary to her innocent demeanor, she could be as cold as a glacier when push came to shove. As it was the young _koorime _skipped along happily in sharp contrast to her sullen brother. Every once in a while she would stop to greet a bird or a squirrel and they would greet her back just as warmly. Kurama wasn't sure if he should be impressed or jealous. Most animals he came across either ran off with their tail in between their legs or tried to pick a fight with him. It was slow progress but the _yoko_ wasn't complaining. It simply meant he got to stay out of the confines of the Black family home that much longer. Shori didn't exactly tell them to hurry back. The scene that greeted them at the temple was nothing short of bizarre. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were sprawled out on the ground, unconscious. Draco stood over them looking more surprised than anything. Genkai was chuckling off to the side. Narcissa was nowhere in sight.

"Torturing them again?" Kurama asked dryly as Yukina gasped and hurried over to make sure the two teens were alright.

"It's legitimate training." Genkai replied. The _yoko_ could easily pickup on the 'this time' she had left off.

"For who? The kid or the _bakas_?" Hiei muttered, experimentally kicking Kuwabara. Yukina gave him a look that made the _jaganshi_ back down.

"Both." the aging martial artist affirmed. "Draco gets some combat experience and the slackers get an idea of what they'll be facing."

"And you get off on their screams of anguish." Hiei snorted.

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" Kurama interjected before the _jaganshi_ persuaded the infamous _yokai_ hunter into a scuffle.

"_Iie_." Genkai shrugged. "We all know where this is headed. This Voldemort guy is a defiant asshole who won't accept defeat no matter what. Sooner or later we're going to have to face-off against each other and send his ass to hell."

"Can you do it?" Draco asked tentatively. "Can you defeat the Dark Lord."

"Beats the hell out of me." she scoffed. "I can't predict the future." Draco's face fell. The _yoko_ quickly changed the subject.

"So, how have things been?"

"Quiet for the most part." Genkai replied. Both _yokai_ raised an eyebrow.

"'For the most part'?" Hiei parroted.

"Some of the other Death Eaters have been sending mother letters." Draco admitted uncomfortably. "Mother has been doing her best to keep their suspicions to a minimum but the latest one has her…concerned." The young Malfoy fidgeted for a moment. Personally the _yoko_ was impressed that he was being so open. He had never seen the teen so vulnerable before, so unsure of himself. "It was from Aunt Bellatrix…"

"Lestrange?" Kurama inquired. Draco nodded gloomily.

"My aunt has always been a bit…different. But according to my mother it got worse after the Dark Lord broke her out of Azkaban. She is very loyal to him. Almost obsessed. And very paranoid. Sometimes she kills animals thinking they're Aurors in disguise. In fact, she's the one who is really pushing for me to become a Death Eater. To restore family honor. She has insinuated that should we betray the Dark Lord…"

"How close is she to the Dark Lord?" Kurama questioned.

"She's his 'lieutenant'." the teen answered.

"Does he listen to her advice or council?" he pressed.

"Doubt it." Draco shrugged. "No one really listens to her. She's off her rocker."

"Should we be worried?" Hiei asked his partner.

"Not for them moment. They have no indication that the Malfoys are defecting."

"We know that at least one is suspicious." Genkai pointed out. "That suspicion will grow and spread over time. It's only natural in such a criminal organization. But they may become suspicious if the Malfoys spend so much time overseas for nothing." The _jaganshi_ gave her a look.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he groaned.

"We release Lucius from prison." the aging martial artist stated plainly, giving the smaller _yokai_ a deprecating glance.

"How is that going to help things?" Hiei demanded.

"It'll throw them off the trail." she growled. Clearly she had quite enough of his lip.

"How can we be so sure he won't go right back at it?" Hiei growled back. "How can this be an advantage? It sounds like more work than we need."

"Put him on probation." the _yoko_ suddenly spoke. Red eyes looked at him like he had just lost his mind.

"_Nani_?"

"When convicts are released from a normal prison, they're often put on probation to monitor their behavior just in case they decide to keep on breaking the law." he explained. "If they violate their probation then they're in bigger trouble with the law than before. It can add years to a sentence."

"That just might work…" Genkai said in a slightly impressed tone. Draco looked hopeful. The _jaganshi_ put his head in his hands.

'_I'm surrounded by bakas.'_

xXx

Omake

Lips smashed harshly into Kurama's own as Hiei slammed the _yoko_ against the nearest tree. Just a few feet away on the other side of the courtyard was Genkai, Yukina, and the teens who could easily see them if they cared to venture closer and look carefully at the shadow of the small cluster of trees artfully situated in the corner. He was tempted to bite the _jaganshi's_ tongue as it slipped into his mouth. Hands roughly grabbed for him. Somehow he wrenched their mouths apart.

"What are you doing?" Kurama hissed.

"It's been weeks." Hiei replied before turning his attention to the other's neck. The _yoko_ lost his train of thought for a moment before Yusuke's laugher brought him back to the situation at hand.

"Here?"

"Why not." Hiei mumbled against pale flesh, the vibrations of his voice dancing across sensitive skin. "You refuse to do it when Shiori is around."

"What are you two doing?" Kurama jumped a little and whipped around to see Yukina standing there curiously. The _jangashi_ stared at her like a deer caught in headlights. Yukina may be aware of the relationship that the two male _yokai _had but still…Kurama thought quickly.

"Hiei tripped." the _yoko_ told her. "You know how tricky tree roots can be." It appeared to satisfy the _koorime._

"Oh. Well, Genkai wanted me to tell you that she doesn't care and to clean up after yourselves when your finished." Hiei and Kurama looked up to see Genkai give them a knowing look.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Koorime_- ice maiden

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningen_- human

_Baka_- idiot

_Iie_- no

_Nani_- what

AN: Please review!


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

It was the crack of dawn. The sun had just barely risen on the smoggy London skyline, signaling the start of a beautiful Saturday for tourists and vacationers and all manner of out-of-towners. Both _yokai_ were somewhat awake but opted to lightly doze in bed until at least Shiori got up to make breakfast. There was really no rhyme nor reason to do so otherwise. No one else was up. Not even Mr. Weasley. Though early, it was already prevalent that it was going to be another scorcher. Hiei may not mind it but Kurama and the others sure did. Sometimes it would get so sweltering in the afternoon that the _yoko_ would slip into his animalistic form and curl up in the relative coolness under the couch or one of the beds along with Tora. But thoughts of having a lie in or the summer heat was quickly banished by a single feminine scream echoing through the entire house. Kurama jolted upright. Hiei fell out of his bed amid a string of curses. Tora stiffened from where he basked on the window sill, unsheathed claws digging into the aged wood below while he debated whether or not fight or flight was the best option. They threw the door open in their haste as they scrambled out into the hall. All long the hall, curious and alarmed heads, and a few startled owls, cautiously poked out behind the safety of their bedroom doors…all except for Ginny, Hermione, and Yukina. Hiei paused before the girls' door before flinging it open quickly, sword at the ready. Inside, a sleepy Ginny and Yukina were staring at their brunette roommate as she danced and bounced around the room in a fit of giggles and squeals with a rumpling letter clutched tightly in her hands. Hedwig hooted unhappily on her perch atop the wardrobe, more than a little disgruntled from the scare. For a moment the _yoko_ thought the _jaganshi_ was going to pass out from relief of seeing that his twin was indeed alright and unharmed.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Hiei demanded. Hermione stopped prancing, saw that everyone was awake and staring at her, and blushed deeply from embarrassment.

"I'm impressed that you were able to give a pair of _yokai_ a heat attack considering _yokai_ have no hearts to speak of." Kurama joked. Really, he had never seen his smaller fiery partner look so scared in all the years that they've known each other. Masculine ruby eyes glared at him but didn't comment.

"Sorry!" the brunette squeaked. "But I just got my O.W.L. results…" Hermione sheepishly pointed out a large brown owl who appeared as though he was just kissed by a large feline. More official looking envelopes nearly identical to the one in Hermione's hands were tied to the poor avian's leg. Kurama relieved the owl of it's burden, of which the bird surprisingly didn't protest, and watched in amusement as it hastily fluttered out the dusty open window.

"You mean we finally have our O.W.L. results?" Ron asked a little warily, clearly nervous about his score. "What took them so bloody long?"

"There are quite a number of fifth year students at Hogwarts." the _yoko_ kindly reminded him. "Put into account other fifteen year-olds who are receiving their education from other schools or private tutors in the United Kingdom and you have a literal mountain of tests to thoroughly grade. I'm sure that my own last-minute inclusion into the exams didn't help."

"Well open them up!" Mrs. Weasley eagerly urged them. Reluctantly, Ron took his envelope from Kurama and stared at it apprehensively for a moment. The _yoko_ carefully tore the heavy parchment open with one slender finger. Inside was a short cordial letter providing his grades, the list of classes he was now eligible to take, and a few suggestions for a magical profession. He stifled a snort, sincerely doubting that Koenma would be too happy if he got a side job as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. Talk about double dipping…his grades were excellent. Not one dipped below 'Exceeds Exceptions'. There were a few comments jotted down from the proctors that were nothing but positive. A few urged him to take up one career or another. Briefly he wondered how long it would take the Daily Prophet to catch wind of how well he did. Next to him, the nervous red head let out a sigh. Apparently Ron's grades were better than the measly three O.W.L.s each that the twins had received. Hermione curiously looked over Kurama's shoulder, gasped, and ripped the letter from his hands.

"You did just as well as I did!" she exclaimed. "That's impossible! You were gone most of the year!" Hermione showed him, more like forced him to see, her grades which mirrored his. Shiori gave him a big hug and a kiss, telling him how proud she was. It sort of made the rude awakening worth it.

"Ha!" Ron shouted out triumphantly. "Seven O.W.L.s! I only failed History of Magic and Divination! I was going to drop those anyway! Why are they even classes? Who takes them seriously? Professor Binns is as boring as drying paint and Professor Trelawney is a quack!"

"Ron!" Hermione admonished.

"What? It's true!"

"History of Magic is an invaluable class!" she went on. "Only by learning about the past can we ensure there is a better future!"

"And Divination?" the youngest male Weasley inquired teasingly.

"You know my opinion about Divination! It's illogical mumbo jumbo! Ambiguous rubbish that can be mean anything! Professor Trelawney's making it all up you know! Those with true divining talent are rare! The only known seer is Cassandra Valbatsky, who wrote the text book that you use in class!" Hermione sighed. "Honestly, why did you pick that class and not Ancient Runes or Arithmancy?"

"I wanted easy classes and Care for Magical Creatures and Divination looked like fun." Ron mumbled. It looked as though the Muggle-born was going to continue but thought better of it. Badgering him wasn't going to change the past. All she could hope for was that he used his free time wisely…even if it was a fat chance.

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley praised. "You three did marvelous! Twenty-seven O.W.L.s altogether! This calls for a celebration! Who want's pancakes?"

xXx

The _Reikai_ prison was a dismal place carved into the heart of a mountain not far from the Gate of Judgment, giving it an unpleasant air. Riveted solid steel doors lined the snaking passages lighted by only flickering torches. Why put so much labor and money into installing electricity for a bunch of felons? While many _yokai_ could easily rip the heavy metal doors off their hinges, the _ofuda_ plastered onto the rusting surfaces prevented them from so much as touching the door frame. When Koenma ordered witches and wizards, such as the likes of the Death Eaters, to be detained they had to come up with a new unique _ofuda _that would ensure that their magic didn't free them. Their magic still worked and could be just as potent without a wand after all. Large _oni_ studiously patrolled the cell blocks, broke up any fights, and issued meals to the inmates. Their charges thanked them with venomous words full of nothing but resentment. But the catcalls and curses came to an abrupt halt as _Yoko_ Kurama and _Jaganshi_ Hiei walked past. Instead the imprisoned _yokai_ shrank back from the doors. As much as they hated incarceration, at least they were alive. Neither of the two cared one way or another. They had more important business at hand than teaching some of the more feisty inmates a little respect and discipline. Silently they navigated their way to the cell block specifically designated to the magical _ningens_. Housing _ningens_ and _yokai_ close together would've just spelt nothing but trouble and disaster.

Kurama couldn't help but loiter by Umbridge's and her minions' cells. They all shank back away from him as far as they physically could. Umbridge herself whimpered in her little corner reeking of fear. They reacted like that every time someone walked past, especially if they didn't appear to be 'normal'. He found it fitting that they now fear what they once detested so much. The _ningen_ mind could be so fragile, so easy to break. That was why it wasn't necessarily illegal to engage in mental warfare with them though Koenma looked down on it if it wasn't in retaliation or self-defense It was simply too hard to prove that any psychological damage done was intentional. A small loophole, perhaps, but it was one that not many knew about. One that Kurama used to full effect. However Botan and Shiori did give him somewhat disapproving looks when it happened. Apparently they deemed it to be slightly cruel. They did have a bit of a point. It was a case of it being so easy that it should be illegal. Lucius Malfoy didn't look too bad off compared to the other prisoners. His long platinum hair was a little dull and his skin was paler than usual. But he was bright, alert, and not knee deep in an emotional funk. The _oni_ stationed by his cell readily opened the door. Lucius sat up from the cot gracefully as though he hadn't been jailed for almost a year.

"Mr. Malfoy," Kurama bowed politely, "it has been deemed that you have served your punishment for your crime and are being released on parole. You cannot associate at all with Dark wizards, possess Dark items, or use Dark magic. If you do, you will be taken back into custody immediately. Our personnel will check in with you every week or so to ensure that the conditions of parole are being met. Hiei and I shall escort you back to the _Ningenkai_ where your family is waiting."

"Very well." was all he said, face betraying no emotion. He didn't so much and blink at the threats and insults the imprisoned _yokai_ threw his way as they passed. A few _oni_ kindly whished him luck that he acknowledged with a silent nod. Outside he paused for a moment to let his eyes readjust to the sun's brightness, blinding compared to the gloom of the prison. Lucius stepped through the portal to the _Ningenkai_ without hesitation. Everything about his behavior screamed determination. He was determined to got back to his family and get his life back in order. Kurama wondered how he felt about defecting from Voldemort's ranks. Reluctant? Nervous? Relieved? Did he regret any of it? Was he close to them or was there no love lost amongst them? Again Lucius paused, taking a deep breath of the fresh Japanese mountain air. He climbed the steps to Genkai's temple readily. Maybe he was grateful to stretch his muscles after so long. Once he reached the top and walked through the open gates Narcissa and Draco rushed over to him, hugging and kissing. A big watery smile crossed his face as he was reunited with his family. Genkai looked on with a sentimental smile. Yusuke and Kuwabara were propped up against a nearby tree, barely conscious from the latest beating. The detective had to be a little sore that despite the fact that he had single-handedly defeated the younger but stronger Toguro brother he was still getting his ass handed to him by a sixty-something woman with a penchant for playing video games all day. This was ridiculous. Really, how long was the ageing martial artist going to keep this up?

"Thank you." Narcissa said over her husband's shoulder, refusing to let him out of her grasp just yet. Tears streaked down her face. Strands of platinum hair stuck out a little at odd angles from her rushing.

"Be careful." the _yoko _warned. "Handle your mail with care. As the word spreads Death Eaters may be compelled to try to contact you in some way or even kill you altogether to ensure their secrets are kept safe."

"Don't worry." Lucius assured. The look on his face spoke of how fiercely he'd fight for his family and their newfound freedom. "We will." Draco tore out from his parents' embrace and shyly held out his hand to Kurama. Kurama smiled at him had gasped it in a firm shake. With a grateful farewell to Genkai, the Malfoy's Apparated back to their mansion in England with a loud crack that sent a flock of startled birds into the air.

"All this sentimental crap is going to rot my brains…" the _jaganshi_ muttered distastefully.

xXx

Omake

Kurama should've seen it coming. He should've known that she'd be suspicious. Heck, she was more suspicious of people than his mother was of him being the culprit behind the disappearing cookies. Then again, between Hiei's sweet tooth and the smudges of chocolate around his mouth it was pretty obvious where the confections went. But it was still surprising when Hermione suddenly opened the door of the Black family's personal library and yanked him inside. She firmly shut the door behind her, ensuring they wouldn't be disturbed.

"How did you do it?" she demanded. "How did you get just as good a grade as I did on the O.W.L.s even though you missed more than half the school year?"

"I studied." he replied. The look on her face wasn't too terribly convinced. "Really."

"You studied and still passed the practical portion of the exams with flying colors?" she pressed on. The practical portion of the exams was where the student had to actually perform certain spells for the proctor to prove their sufficiency in the subject. Kurama found himself performing a few spells over and over again just so the proctors could gawk in awe of his advanced grasp of magic. Hermione's eyes narrowed with renewed suspicion. "Were you practicing those spells? Out side of school? Illegally?"

"No." Again she wasn't convinced. "Look, I already have excellent control over my powers. Magic isn't all that different." This seemed to satisfy the girl. "Besides. I am allowed to use magic outside of school. For one, Koenma is allowing and encouraging it. Secondly, the Ministry of Magic simply can't detect my _yoki_. Their instruments and detectors are only attuned to human energy and therefore can't pick up on _yokai_ energy."

"Alright." she relented. "So long as you didn't break the law or cheat…" Hermione wandered off, probably to go read something. It made him curious as to what the girl would've done if he really had cheated. But considering her capable magic skills and her tendency to bend the rules if she deemed it was for a worthy cause, he probably didn't want to know.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Oni_- ogre

_Ningen_- human

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Ofuda_- Japanese talismans traditionally made from paper or wood that ward against evil and unwanted energies.

AN: Please review!


	81. Chapter 81

AN: Sorry for the minor delay. I had some trouble with my wayward creativity…and my rampant insanity. Enjoy!

Chapter 81

News of Lucius Malfoy's release spear like wildfire, making the _yoko_ ponder if Koenma purposefully leaked the information. Naturally there were a few people who were against it but then again, the Malfoys weren't exactly the most charming of people. Cries of a more severe punishment crowded the opinion section of the Daily Prophet based on the warped perspective that since Lucius was obviously a Death Eater he must've participated in every heinous act and callous murder even though he was sighted at the Ministry of Magic or other public venues during the time they took place. Many contented themselves with the knowledge that he was still under scrutiny and would be thrown back in jail at the drop of a hat if he didn't conform accordingly. Word was that the _Reikai_ prison was, for failure of a better analogy, a living hell. True to their word, the _Reikai_ sent Jin and Toya to check in on the Malfoys every week for the remainder of the summer. The two _shinobi_ were well suited to the task between their thoroughness, specialized skills, and years of experience dealing with shady characters such as the Death Eaters. Of course, accidentally being seen by a Death Eater or reporter or two didn't hurt either. Within a day of the first initial visit the two _yokai's_ pictures were plastered onto the front page of every newspaper and magazine within the magical community. Handsome good looks and prowess aside, it simply proved how seriously that the _Reikai_ prince was taking the threat that Voldemort posed and put many families at ease. However, it proved only to be a minor distraction from the one thing on everyone's minds. Indeed, it seemed that the topic had switched gears over night, going back to the now old deliberation of the infamous _Yoko_ Kurama attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry once more.

As absurd as it all was, Kurama understood the thinking behind it. He'd seen it all before. Back during the Bakamatsu, many poor civilians caught between the warring factions of the Shogunate and the Imperialists sought out any distraction they could in the midst of the bloodshed. Farming, repairing, practicing rusty skills, or even learning new ones. Anything to block out the dismal world in which they lived. Fear reeked in the air just as much as congealing blood and rotting corpses. A proverbial feast for many _yokai_. But not Kurama. Such things turned his stomach and he was used to eating many foul things as his silken silver pelt made poor camouflage whilst hunting, no matter how thick the undergrowth or dark the night, until he developed his unique _yokai_ powers. It was during this dark period that he learned much about _ningens_. Their behavior and antics were intriguing to him, a mystery or puzzle that begged to be solved. Like whenever he was spotted they would treat him with reverence, apparently mistaking him for a messenger of the god Inari. But the free meal was welcomed even if the attention wasn't. In fact, it was how he first picked up on stealing. He saw a number of povrished farmers whose lands had been left barren and worthless from the seemingly ceaseless bloodshed loot the corpses of the dead for anything of value. Curious, he watched from the shadows as they traded in what valuables they found in exchange for food and other necessary provisions. Connecting the dots, he soon managed to procure some dumplings. One thing lead to another and he became the King of Thieves, though his eye wandered from food to riches with which to secure his survival in the long run. Of course, the magical community likely wouldn't appreciate being compared to one of the most bloody and gruesome wars in _ningen_ history.

But still, it didn't adequately explain just what the hell Shiori was thinking…

The Hogwarts owls had arrived during breakfast with their annual supply list. Hermione eagerly looked through hers, hoping to find some clue as to who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be this year. Ron was too busy yawning and eating his jelly-covered toast to care. Kurama was having some difficulty bypassing the owl's sharp beak and talons to even get his. Yukina thankfully helped him before the disgruntled avian caused too much blood loss. Why birds hated him but loved the _koorime_ was beyond the _yoko_. They were both _yokai_ after all. Inside he noticed that he didn't appear to be dropping any classes unlike Hermione who was trying to narrow down her career options and Ron who simply wanted less work to do. That was when Shiori got her bright idea.

"Yukina, why don't you come with us to Diagon Alley?" All three _yokai_ stared at her.

"_Hai_!" the _koorime_ replied brightly.

"_Okaasan_, is that such a good idea?" Kurama asked. Shiori blinked.

"Whatever do you mean? There's nothing to worry about. Both you and Hiei will be there after all." The _jaganshi_ nearly choked on a piece of bacon.

"_Nani_?" Shiori crossed her arms, giving him a look that brooked no argument.

"You two spend way too much time inside the house! It's not healthy!"

"Neither is walking around in a confined space full of witches and wizards who'd either kill us and use our corpses as potion ingredients or capture us and sell us to the highest bidder to use for their sick amusement!" Hiei affirmed. Kurama had to stifle a laugh, resisting the urge to tease the _jaganshi_ about being paranoid. Yukina looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What if we disguised ourselves?" she suggested. "That way they can't tell we're _yokai_."

"That's an excellent idea Yukina-_chan_!" Shiori praised. "I'll charm you both to look like a pair of ordinary Japanese wizards!"

"There is no way in this fresh hell that I'm playing dress up!" Hiei exclaimed with minuet horror. By ten everyone was dressed an ready to go to Diagon Alley, a reluctant _jaganshi_ in plain red and black robes included. Yukina twirled around happily a sunny yellow sundress that the girls had bought for her on a shopping trip. Hiei flinched slightly when Shiori pointed her wand at them. In a blink of an eye the two became your average young Japanese. It threw Kurama for a bit of a loop. Their scent didn't change a bit but every time he looked at them, his mind didn't want to associate the two 'strangers' before him with the _yokai_ twins he knew so well. The three _yokai_ stuck close together as the group left the relative safety of the Black family home out of nervousness more than any real fear or trepidation. Out on the streets, no one paid them much mind even though they were a rather sizable group. But such tourist groups were a common sight across London as they meandered from one internationally renowned landmark to another. Even in tiny Diagon Alley where a myriad of other early school supply shoppers drifted from store to store with their excited children in tow in preparation for the upcoming school year. At first, no one seemed to be able to notice him in the crowd of flame-red hair that was so much lighter than his own crimson locks. However, his anonymousness didn't last long as the group split up to get the shopping done sooner. Shiori pulled Kurama into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions since he grew quite a bit since last year. Luckily, they were the only customers. The _yoko_ did his best to keep his face emotionless yet friendly as the two witches stared openly in a mixture of shock and disbelief despite the fact that his instincts were screaming at him to run. Shiori's firm hand on his shoulder helped to calm him. No one was going to hurt him. Especially not with Shiori there. It was the elder witch who recovered first.

"Hogwarts?" she asked kindly, going over to the rack of black robes and picking out a few newly made uniforms.

"Yes. Shuichi out grew his robes." Shiori explained. "They don't even reach his ankles anymore."

"Young men grow like weeds." the witch sympathized. She directed Kurama onto the fitting stool before tugging the robe over his head. At least she wasn't being skittish or fearful he though appreciatively. Things were awkward enough as it was without such underlying tensions. Shiori seemed to be grateful as well, feeling comfortable enough to take a seat on a nearby vacant chair. "You can't seem to buy clothes fast enough before they need new ones." the witch went on as she pinned the fabric, careful not to prick the _yoko_. "I remember one particular boy that used to come in every summer. He just kept getting taller and taller. I thought he was never going to stop." Once finished, she pulled out her wand and magically hemmed the material. Then she took it off and pulled the next one over his head. "But he did. Can't tell you how relieved his mother was. She was starting to really worry, wondering if he caught some disease or got cursed or accidentally drank something he wasn't supposed to. Wound up being almost seven feet tall."

Twenty minutes later, they stepped out of the shop into the bustling street and headed towards Slug & Jiggers Apothecary to restock Kurama's depleted potion supplies as he used what little he had left just last week to make a magical version of a stink bomb that he then dropped 'accidentally' on the Weasley Twins from the second story window just above the front stoop when they returned from another successful day at their joke shop. What could he say, he was bored. For Shiori it only cemented her belief that her son needed to go back to school. Many browsing witches and wizards stopped dead in their tracks or did a double take, recognition blooming across their faces. The _yoko_ kept his eyes adverted. Maybe the old 'don't look them in the eye' rule for hostile animals also worked for jittery _ningens_. Everywhere they went, the curious faces seemed to follow. Peering in through cluttered or dusty storefront windows, gazing from a respectable distance, even outright stalking in case of the more bold individuals. A few might've been reporters but he couldn't be certain. Unfortunately for them, the _yoko_ and his mother weren't doing anything riveting or ground breaking. They finally found some sanctuary in the form of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes where they met back up with the others. Yukina and Ginny were fawning over some fluffy creatures that appeared to be more like pink and purple pompoms than pets. Hermione looked thoughtfully at a display of Love Potions that were obviously geared toward females. Ron drifted from one merchandise to another with wide yearning eyes. Mr. Weasley practically drooled over the Muggle magic tricks and pranks that sat at the back of the shop, much to his wife's dismay. Hiei was fascinated by the Reusable Hangman, a small wooden doll that climbed a tiny set of stairs toward miniature gallows with every letter missed. Kurama chuckled as he came up behind the disguised _jaganshi_.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so enraptured by orthography." he teased. Hiei snorted at him.

"Mr. Minamino!" Fred exclaimed happily, he and George bounding over to him in matching magenta robes. "Marvelous of you to visit!" George put his hand out and Kurama reached his own out to shake it, having manners and all. But as soon as his hand touched George's, a shock ran up his arm. He quickly pulled it away and stared at the twins with bewilderment. It didn't hurt, a minor tingle if anything. It just took him off guard. The twins were a lot of things but not malicious. That huge grin on the Georges's face should've tipped him off. Hiei took a cautious step back away from the devious duo.

"What the hell…?" the _yoko_ muttered.

"Sorry, just had to make sure it worked." George apologized.

"Make sure what worked?" George tugged a rather plain amulet out of the neck of his robes.

"It warns the wearer when there's a _yokai_ about and shocks any _yokai_ that touches them, normal looking or no. We're also trying to develop one for Dark Wizards but we haven't had much luck with it yet."

"Or test subjects for that matter." Fred added. "It's all a part of our Defense objects line." he explained. "It started with the Shield Hats cause we thought it would be funny if someone threw a curse at you only for it to bounce off or even back at the caster. Ministry caught wind of it, ordered a bunch for their employees since they apparently don't know how to dodge, and wanted us to make more."

"That's pretty clever." Kurama told them, impressed by the brilliance in its simplicity. "Looks like business is booming for you two."

"Hey, don't sound so impressed!" they exclaimed at him. Kurama silently wondered if Koenma himself would order a few hundred for his employees as well…

xXx

Omake

Kurama was curled up under the couch in the parlor in his _yoko_ form. From where he laid he had a perfect view of Yukina sitting in front of the cold empty fireplace. Hedwig, Pigwidgeon, and even the elderly Errol fluttered and perched about the gentle _koorime,_ hooting and clicking their beaks happily. Yukina giggled at the owls and stroked their soft plumage. As he watched the almost sickly sweet scene before him, Kurama couldn't help but wonder…

'_What does she have that I don't?'_

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Koorime_- ice maiden

_Shinobi_- ninja

_Reikai_- spirit world/ land of the dead.

_Ningen_- human

_Okaasan_- mother

_Hai_- yes

_Nani_- what

_Chan_- diminutive suffix added to the end of a name as a sign of endearment. Most often used for girls.

AN: Please review!


	82. Chapter 82

AN: The only thing I hate about holidays is how they just seem to throw everything off…it's not much of a holiday when you have to work overtime to get caught up again…

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from either Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 82

Everything was quite on the Death Eater front. A little too quiet. It made everyone nervous. The Order of the Phoenix met regularly but even their spy, Severus Snape, didn't have much information on just what the hell they were up to. Dumbledore concluded that Voldemort was either planning his next step carefully now that Koenma was openly opposing him or building his forces or even both. Things on the _yokai_ front were picking up. Yusuke and Kuwabara found themselves spending the last of their summer break hunting down one particularly deprived _yokai_ who had taken sating his taste for _ningen_ flesh by dinning on the corpses of the deceased in the local mortuaries in Tokyo. While not strictly illegal, it was a flat-out mean thing to do to the deceased's surviving friends and family. And there was the possibility that the _yokai_ would make the jump from scavenging dead bodies to praying upon the defenseless homeless and addicts that wondered the streets at night. Apparently catching the perpetrator was easier said than done as he had the propensity to hide out in the nooks and crannies of the sprawling subway system whenever the heat was on. Kurama, fortunately or unfortunately depending on how one looked at it, had nothing better to do than lay about, harass Hiei, and get in trouble with his mother. For Shiori and the other residences, the school year couldn't start soon enough. Now everyone understood all too well why the _jaganshi_ was a tad wary around a bored _yoko_.

That all changed on the morning of September first.

Kurama awoke to chaos. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were trying to rouse their children from bed, ensure everything was packed, and get some sort of breakfast into them before they had to leave. Shiori, on the other hand, wasn't in such a hurry, perhaps knowing that if her son missed the train that he'd simply take the nearest portal and run the rest of the way. While Ginny and Hermione were good to go by ten, Ron was still scrambling to find all his things since the twins apparently thought it would be funny to hide it all. Molly alternated between chewing the two out and walking through the halls casting Summoning Spell after Summoning Spell. Pigwidgeon was too worked up by the commotion to even allow his master to put him in his cage. Tora eagerly hopped into his carrier if only to get to safety. Both the _jaganshi_ and the _koorime_ wisely stayed well out of the way. It was nearly eleven by the time the last trunk was finally stuffed into the trunk of the Weasleys' light blue Ford Anglia that Arthur had enchanted to be able to fly and become invisible with the push of a button. Shiori gave her son a quick hug and kiss, making him promise to write her every week, and stood on the sidewalk as the car sped off to King's Cross Station. Kurama silently wondered just where exactly Mr. Weasley learned to drive as he took dangerously sharp turns and braked at the last possible moment, making his wife lecture him about safety as she clutched the armrests in a white-knuckle grip. Once the car was parked, they all jumped out, grabbed their things, and nearly ran to the station. They were on Platform Nine &Three-quarter by half past eleven. Kurama couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"That's not funny!" Hermione admonished the _yoko_. He volunteered to search for an empty compartment as Ron and Ginny said goodbye to their parents. Everywhere he looked parents and children were doing the same. All the families were so absorbed with each other that none took notice of the _yokai_. And that suited him just fine. Kurama slipped into a free compartment near the back of the train before anyone took note of him. The _yoko_ sat down right next to the window so that anyone looking in wouldn't clearly see him. It felt strange to be back aboard the Hogwarts Express. It felt like it was a lifetime ago since he had last taken it and even longer since he had stepped foot onto the school grounds. He wondered how much had changed in his absence. Was Mr. Filch still the Caretaker? Did Hagrid acquire any new pets? Who was going to take the risk of being the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? That was one question that intrigued him most of all. For once, Dumbledore hadn't said a thing about it. Whenever Ron or Hermione asked him after the order meetings he would reply with a simple but mysterious 'you'll see'. Not even Arthur, a Ministry employee, or the Daily Prophet, one of the nosiest newspapers around with some of the most tenacious reporters, had a clue as to who it would be. But one thing was for sure, it wasn't going to be another Ministry goon. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione ambled into the compartment a few minutes later and the train lurched to a start not long after. Children hung out the windows to wave farewell to their families as the locomotive slowly picked up speed and pulled out of the station.

Skyscrapers turned to suburban housing that turned to sprawling farms, each flying past like a swarm of locusts. Students up and down the train began to wander from compartment to compartment looking for friends or just saying hello to acquaintances and housemates alike. More than once the _yoko_ was tempted to duck when someone past or pull out a book in feign interest to cover his face. But he didn't. He reminded himself that he knew these nice people who remembered him best as the brainy but friendly Shuichi. The possibility that they would turn on him just because they learned he was a _yokai_ was slim. After all, they accepted Hagrid being half Giant. And there really wasn't much difference between _yokai_ and Giants aggression wise. Despite Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's best efforts to keep him calm with idle chitchat, Kurama still found himself fidgeting in his seat. The fine hair on the nape of his neck bristled at the sounds of drifting voices and passing footsteps. His back muscles bunched almost convulsively as he unconsciously prepared for fight or flight though doing either would be impossible on such a cramped and fast moving train. He was positive that word of his presence had already circulated throughout the locomotive by now given the frequency and tentativeness of the footsteps outside the compartment. The _yoko_ nearly jumped when the door slid open. It was Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"There you guys are!" Neville sighed in relief. "We've been looking for you everywhere!" The normally timid boy turned to Kurama, his bright smile unwavering. "Hey Shuichi, how was your summer?" Neville's ease and friendliness put Kurama more at ease. Tension and apprehension began to just melt away so he could finally begin to relax.

"Boring." he replied. "Mother had me grounded for most of it."

"Man, you mother sounds just as strict as my grandmother!" Neville exclaimed with a sympathetic horrified shiver.

"It was probably for the best." Luna told him in that far-off tone of hers. "There have been quite a few wrackspurts about lately. Dad thinks its because of the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters and their Dark Magics agitating them."

"Dark Magic agitates wrackspurts?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes." Luna answered, unfazed by his blatant disbelief. "Drives them crazy, really. It sends them into a tizzy. They fly all over causing all sorts of mayhem making everyone's brain go fuzzy. Animals and Muggles too. It's especially hazardous for witches and wizards who are casting spells or brewing potions. The outcome of those incidents aren't pretty." Ron's eyebrows raised but he didn't say anything, probably not wanting to hear all about wrackspurts.

The journey to Hogwarts was uneventful. For once, Draco Malfoy didn't drop by to harass them. A few of the other bolder students popped in to say hello and welcome Shuichi back. Everyone else was probably either giving him his space or simply not sure how to act around the _yoko_. Things at school were bound to be awkward for the first week or so until they all got comfortable with the idea of having a _yokai_ as a classmate. Afternoon faded into evening, painting the wild blue Scottish skies in hues of pinks and purples. Farmland had turned to untamed wood sometime ago while they were all immersed in conversation. Tall dark pines and towering sycamores seemed to crowd around the tracks to greet the new and returning students. When the last light of day had long faded and the full pale moon barely crested the rugged mountains the train slowly lumbered to a stop at the Hogsmeade Station. Students disembarked, leaving their pets and luggage behind for the castle's house-elves to bring up to their respectable dormitories, eager for the annual welcome feast that they knew was waiting them. Kurama blended himself between Ron and Ginny as they followed the other returning students to the thestral-drawn carriages that would take them to the Entrance Hall. Luckily, Kurama and the others managed to grab one of the first carriages thereby avoiding any uncomfortable situations. The carriage swayed rhythmically side to side. Luna stuck her head out the window as the glimmering castle came into view. Professor McGonagall stood by the large oak double doors to greet the returning students and receive the new ones once they made their journey across the Black Lake. She smiled at the _yokai_ as he passed before Peeves, the resident poltergeist, literally dropped in through the ceiling and dumped freezing cold water on a group of passing Hufflepuffs. They could still hear her shouting at the ghost as they made their way through the throngs into the Great Hall.

Hundreds of candles hovered over the four long House tables and the teacher's table up at the front of the long massive room. An array of golden plates, goblets, and utensils spread out along the worn finish gleamed under the flickering light. High above the ceiling was enchanted to reflect the clear late summer night sky that lay just beyond. Most of the teachers were already seated, talking to one another in low tones. Out of the crowd of familiar faces, Kurama spotted one new figure which he assumed to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He was a short round man that greatly resembles a walrus right down to his enormous silvery mustache. Those pale gooseberry eyes alighted as they landed on the _yoko_ for a moment before turning back to Dumbledore who pretended not to have noticed. Kurama sat next to Luna nervously at the Ravenclaw table. Their housemates gradually joined them, welcomed Shuichi back warmly, and engaged in polite conversation. Not once did the topic of Shuichi really being a notorious _yokai_ come up for which he was grateful. At one point the snuck a glance over at the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy was decidedly sitting off by himself, leaving many of his housemates befuddled and put off by his unusual behavior. Soon enough the first years were filed in and sorted into one of the four houses by the Sorting Hat. The Headmaster stood to announce that it was Severus Snape who was to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Horace Slughorn was taking over his old position and responsibilities as Head of Slytherin, making the Slytherins understandably uncertain about it all. Kurama felt a little unsure about it as well. Not one teacher had held onto the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for more than a year. A few had even met their end teaching the subject. He couldn't help but think about how devastated Shiori would be if anything happened to Severus. From what he understood, Snape was the first person she had loved and the first she had opened herself to since his father's death…

Once the official business was all over with, the Headmaster clapped a few times and hundreds of platters full of delicious food materialized on the tables. Tantalizing scents filled the air along with light conversation. A few females flirted with him lightly or openly asked him out but he declined them nicely stating that he already was in a committed relationship, making more than a few curious about this mysterious lover of his. Dinner gave way to dessert, an assortment of freshly baked pies and homemade ice-cream. It wasn't long before the sleepy and full student body made their way to their respected dormitories to sleep it all off. Walking through the maze of ancient corridors at ease with his other roommates helped the _yokai_ finally relaxed. It was clear that they liked him for who he was, not what he was. It was a real change from all the prejudice and animosity that lurked just beyond the castle grounds. But at that moment, Voldemort and his growing forces were a distant thought not worthy of mush notice. He was content as he sank down onto the soft four-poster bed. For a moment he could've sworn he felt Hiei brush against the impregnable boundaries of his mind but chalked it up to exhaustion. His bright green eyes slid close and he immediately drifted off to sleep thinking about how nice it was to be back.

xXx

Omake

"So, Shuichi, ever played Quidditch?" Cho Chang asked. Shuichi paused with a forkful of green beans halfway to his mouth. The girl, of Chinese descent if he ventured a guess, was a year older than himself and was the Seeker of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Her teammates looked at him expectantly, completely ignoring their food in favor of his reply.

"No. I'm afraid that I've never played Quidditch."

"Why?" Bradley, one of the Chasers, inquired.

"It never really appealed to me." Shuichi shrugged.

"How come?" Chambers, another Chaser, pressed.

"I'm just not one for sports." Shuichi answered. They all frowned at him but didn't press further. All about the Great Hall the other Quidditch teams breathed a sigh of relief, having clearly seen Cho's ploy. The last thing any of them wanted to face besides the Slytherin team who were know to skirt the rules was a _yokai_.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- demon fox

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Koorime_- ice maiden

_Ningen_- human

AN: Please remember to review!


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

"There he is! Do you see him!" one student exclaimed in an excited whisper.

"Yes!" another replied. "He sure is handsome!"

"He doesn't look like a demon to me…" the first mused.

"Have you even ever seen a demon before?" the second questioned.

"No, but shouldn't he be, I don't know, more demonic?"

The halls were crowded with students hurrying from one class to another. A thousand voices and a thousand feet bounced up and down the ancient stone corridor. Where ever he went, the whispers followed. Curious faces stared at him, wondering. The sense that he was being followed tickled his senses. Instinct screamed at him that he was being hunted and must run to safety. But he ignored it all. They meant nothing by it. To them, he was some new, wondrous, exotic creature that they knew little of let alone never seen before. It was only natural that they were curious. Part of him was relieved. Curiosity was good. If one was curious then they're not afraid. A few even doubled back to get another good look at him. Both Ron and Hermione found this all rather excessive. They glared openly at the perpetrators, making them look away in shame and embarrassment. For their part, the teachers acted as though one of their students hadn't been absent for the better half of last year and didn't hear that he was a _yokai_. It was business as usual. And that meant preparing them all for the N.E.W.T.s. Sure, it was a couple years off but in their mind it was never too soon to learn something new. This was meat with a chorus of groans. They just took the O.W.L.s little over three months ago. But they had no choice in the matter. The students walked out of each class with more and more homework to be done and it was only the first day of classes.

"This suck!" Roan moaned. He shifted the strap of his increasingly heavy bag. Shuichi was sure that the stitching was crying out from the strain of keeping the material together. "It's not even lunch yet and I already have enough homework to last me the rest of the week!"

"It's not that bad." Hermione told him, smartly carrying some of her books in her arms to ease the strain on her own bag. "I think the teachers are going easy on us. They could've easily assigned us double the work that they did. The N.E.W.T.s are important. They determine what we do for the rest of our lives, what kind of jobs we can get!"

"You said the same thing about the O.W.L.s last year!" the fiery haired boy accused.

"No. I said that the O.W.L.s determine what kind of career we have." the brainy brunette corrected. Ron raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Honestly Ron, don't you have a dictionary?" Hermione sighed.

"Ron, you don't even have as much homework as we do. You dropped a few classes, remember?" Shuichi reminded him.

"Yeah, but still…" Ron murmured with a slight blush. They made their way from the bustling ground level corridors to the much less crowded and much more drafty dungeons. A few of their fellow Potions classmates loitered outside the closed classroom door waiting for their new teacher. Only one or two stared at Shuichi. The others greeted him warmly before going back to their conversations. "Is this everyone?"

"I'm not surprised." Shuichi replied. "Not many people care for Potions. It's not as flashy as Defense Against the Dark Arts or Transfiguration and even less have the skill and patience for it."

"Too true." Slughorn agreed from behind him, making Shuichi jump a little. A few other students did as well. "It's a shame, really. A competent Potioneer could save many more lives than any Auror. But I suppose the lack of credit and recognition makes becoming such a rather dreary prospect. Young people are always seeking fame." he chortled as he opened the door and let the students in. The classroom hadn't change at all save for the fact that there were now less desks crowding the room. A couple of large cauldrons bubbled and simmered in front of the desks, sending noxious fumes into the air and nearly making Shuichi gag. Slughorn checked on the stewing potions as the students took a seat. He went over the potions before him and their peculiar qualities, Polyjuice and Amortentia, the most powerful Love Potion in the world, among them. Most interesting of all was the Felix Felicis, a potion that bestows incredible luck on the drinker for a period of time. Intrigued eyes watched as the professor poured a small amount into a vial and sealed it with wax. He held up the bottled golden liquid for all to see, proclaiming that whoever could brew the best Draught of Living Death. Shuichi couldn't remember a time when the class was so eager to get started. Especially Ron. If it wasn't for the fact that the Felix Felicis was one of the most difficult potions to brew and extremely toxic if taken in large quantities, Kurama might've been a little concerned. With such luck, the winning student may be embolden to do something that he or she might not do otherwise. If it fell into the wrong hands such as Voldemort or his Death Eaters…Shuichi shook the though away and concentrated on his potion. Ron uttered a swear under his breath as he struggled to cut his sopophorous bean. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as her potion gradually changed from black to a light lilac color and finally turned as clear as water. Shuichi and Hermione were the only ones who successfully brewed their potion and therefore the only ones who could claim the Felix Felicis. Slughorn was torn between their cauldrons, claiming that they were both equally potent and some of the most perfect batches he had ever seen.

"You take the Felix Felicis Hermione." Shuichi told her. "Maybe you can use it to get that guy you like so much." he teased. She secretly kicked him under the table, fighting to keep the blush off her face and loosing. Hermione walked out of the classroom with the tiny vial tucked safely away in her pocket and resolutely ignored the jealous stares from her other classmates.

"Whose the guy that Hermione likes?" Ron whispered quietly out of earshot of said brunette. Shuichi grinned at him.

"It's a secret." Ron frowned at him and continued to interrogate Shuichi all the way to their next class.

xXx

The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was decidedly morbid. It was pretty dim due to the closed windows and sparse candlelight. Gruesome images of various people suffering from one Dark curse or another hung on the walls like a grim reminder of what could happen to any student who fails the class. Snape sat at his desk at the head of the class watching each and every student who came in. All conversation ceased the moment they walked through the door. A mixture of tension and apprehension hung heavily in the air. Even the Slytherins were nervous. The bell tolled, making many of the more jumpy student nearly fall out of their seats, and Snape slowly rose to address the class.

"Nonverbal spells are among the most useful and most difficult for any witch or wizard." he began. "It requires concentration and mental discipline which most of you sorely lack. In turn, it gives you a split-second advantage over your adversary. Not only is nonverbal magic much quicker to perform, it offers no indication of what type of magic that is being performed. Therefore their defense is compromised. Many powerful witches and wizards have fallen to even the most simplest of spells this way." Snape stopped and looked at them all. "A fight between two wizards is as much a battle of wits as it is a battle of power. Cunning can be a great ally and an even greater enemy." After his moving lecture, Snape ordered the class to cast the Hover Charm nonverbally on their own textbooks for practice. There were groans and gripes about how the Hover Charm was for first years. "You rather practice throwing Stunning Spells at me or I at you while you attempt to cast a sufficient Shield Charm?" he countered. No one took him up on his offer as they new full well that he wasn't going to play nice. The resulting chaos reminded Shuichi greatly of when they first practiced the spell in their first year of Charms. Only without the frustrated shouts of _Wingardium Leviosa _filling the air. Everyone looked quite constipated as they concentrated on levitating their books. Seamus Finnigan, a Gryffindor, appeared decidedly nervous and rather reluctant to even try casting the spell nonverbally as he had a nasty habit of accidentally setting things on fire. It was a wonder the boy wasn't visibly scarred for life from the number of times he burned his eyebrows off. A few succeeded in shifting their book or levitating it a scant inch or so off the desk. Snape wasn't particularly impressed. He glided around the classroom giving the students his usual critiques. "Concentrate! Use your magic to levitate the book, not your will you numbskulls! Is that really the best you can do?" It only took Shuichi and Hermione a few tries before they successfully levitated their books at least a foot or so in the air, drawing jealous stares from their classmates. Dissatisfied with the lack of any progress, Snape assigned a hefty homework assignment that was due by next week. More than a few students left class bone weary and very disgruntled. Seamus Finnigan left with his textbook still intact if a little singed.

"You think it's even possible that Snape was worse than before?" Ron muttered darkly.

"Oh, come on Ron." Hermione said exasperatedly. "He went easy on us."

"Easy?" Ron exclaimed, rounding on her. "What part of that was easy?" he demanded.

"Snape started us out on an easy spell that we have all mastered." she answered. "He could've easily had us do something much harder like that mock duel he proposed. Besides, he's right. You need more discipline."

"My discipline is just fine, thank you."

"Oh really?" Shuichi challenged. "So you get up everyday at the same time like clockwork? You get to class on time? So you really weren't just complaining about having so much homework? And you're not looking at Lavender Brown's swaying hips as we speak?" Hermione gasped and glared at Ron. Ron blushed and looked away as though his eyes were just burned, embarrassed at getting caught. His female housemate remained oblivious of his scrutiny. For a moment Shuichi thought that the brainy brunette was going to hit the other redhead for his indecency.

"What do you want from me? I'm a teenager!" Ron countered badly.

"Exactly." Hermione said coldly. "Teenagers are easily distracted, often lazy, and listen to their hormones more than their logic." She icily bid them farewell and headed off in a completely different direction to _kami_ knows where. Shuichi sighed. It was just the first day and the two were already at odds.

"What? What did I do?" Ron inquired.

"You insulted her." Shuichi replied. That did little to absolve Ron's apparent confusion.

"Insulted her? How?" he pressed. Shuichi raised an eyebrow, not believing that he had to actually spell it out for the other redhead.

"You were looking at another woman while she was talking to you, therefore completely ignoring her. Not to mention insinuating that she is not attractive enough to hold your attention." Ron was silent for a moment as the information sank home."

"Oh."

xXx

Omake

As he went over the specific traits of the Amortentia, Slughorn let the students come in close to not only get a better look but also get a whiff of it's unique aroma which varied depending on with whom they were infatuated with. Predictably, Kurama smelled the rich scent of burning wood. It made him wonder what Hiei was doing at that moment. Was he bored or was Yukina keeping him busy by dragging him all over some London shopping center. A wistful sigh next to him broke Kurama out of his thoughts. Hermione's eyes looked off into space. He could feel a grin creep up onto his face.

"So, Hermione, what do you smell?" he asked the girl quietly.

"Freshly mowed grass, new parchment, and spearmint toothpaste." she replied absentmindedly. Kurama sniffed the air, his grin widening as he smelt it too.

"Have you ever tried telling Ron that you like him?"

"All the time. But he-" Hermione abruptly stopped, realized what just happened, and turned to glare at the Kurama. The grin on his face told her exactly how sorry he was.

"You fox!" she hissed, hitting him in the arm while no one was looking. He chuckled deviously.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Kami_- god

AN: Please review!


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

There was just something about Professor Slughorn that just felt a little odd to Shuichi. Like how he seemed to like everyone. There wasn't a single person in the entire castle that Slughorn didn't smile at or talk to. He even greeted Peeves warmly whenever the poltergeist crossed his path. Everyone liked him back, even if he was taking off points or handing out detentions. And there was the fact that he personally knew quite a number of famous people throughout the magical community. More than a mild-mannered Potions Master should know given the general solitude that went along with the profession for safety's sake if nothing else. A politician such as Fudge? Yes. Lucius Malfoy? Perhaps. But what really unnerved Shuichi was how Slughorn seemed peculiarly interested in him. During class the professor almost seemed drawn to him as though magnetically. Having such a perky personality constantly looking over his shoulder irritated him to no end. Outside of class the two had a nasty habit of running into each other, sometimes literally. Shuichi naturally apologized. Slughorn would brush it aside and start up a conversation that occasionally made Shuichi late to class and the professor would either have to write up a pass or escort him to class himself. It really irked Snape, particularly since Slughorn had lingered like a bad odor pestering his chronically ill-tempered coworker or telling a story or two to the class which had nothing or little to do with casting nonverbal spells. Once Slughorn finally left, Snape took a few points from Ravenclaw. Shuichi didn't blame him. If it was any consolation, the new Potions Master got under his skin too.

"Mr. Minamino, would you mind staying after class?" Shuichi physically flinched slightly but nodded nonetheless. Ron shot him a sympathetic look. A couple of Slytherins grinned mockingly at him. As the novelty of him being a _yokai_ wore off, more and more students went back to treating him as they did before as it became apparent that the revelation wasn't going to make Shuichi behave any differently. In a way it was comforting in it's familiarity. But there were times when it was just a tad annoying. Like the Slytherins. The minute the bell rang, the students hurriedly cleaned up and eagerly left. Ron and Hermione patiently waited outside for their friend.

"You've got a real talent for Potions." Slughorn praised.

"Thank you." The Potions Master looked at him wistfully for a moment. It was as though he were seeing someone else.

"You remind me of someone." he said quietly after a while. "A student that I knew some years ago. She was Muggleborn but very talented and charming if a tad cheeky. I don't see how anyone couldn't like her. Before she graduated, she gave me quite a unique parting gift. It was a simple bowl of water with a lily petal floating on top. As I watched, the petal sank. Just before it reached the bottom, it transformed into a gorgeous goldfish. It was some of the most beautiful magic that I had ever seen. I named the fish Francis and I still have him, sitting on my desk in my office." He paused, shaking his head in fond remembrance. "She was one of my favorites but I haven't seen or heard from her in years. Probably being smart and staying away whilst the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters are prowling about. They'd certainly killer should they find her considering her heritage." Shuichi wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't often that a relative stranger simply opened them self up like that, let alone happen to unknowingly speak of one's mother. But Shuichi had a feeling that Slughorn suspected just who he was. Well, other than a notorious _yokai_.

"She sounds a little like Hermione." Shuichi commented lightly. Slughorn chuckled.

"Yes. Miss Granger is quite a talented witch herself and not afraid to stand up to others. It is commendable. There are certainly some Purebloods who could learn a thing or two from Miss Granger. Few these days fail to fight for what is right, instead bending to another's will to avoid conflict." the Potion Master sighed.

"Perhaps they've simply lost hope."

"As is so oft to happen these days." he agreed. Slughorn gave Shuichi a searching glance. "How would you like to be apart of my exclusive circle of Hogwarts' finest?"

xXx

"What? You're in the Slug Club?" Ron exclaimed, drawing a few curious glances in the bustling corridors. Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

"'Slug Club?'"

"That's what everyone is calling it." Hermione told him, rolling her eyes.

"First Ginny,-!" the fiery haired boy ranted.

"He saw her using the Bat-Bogey Hex on Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff for picking on Luna. He's a real toerag." their busy haired companion explained.

"-then Neville, and now you!"

"Neville's parents were famous Aurors you know. That and he's one of the best in Herbology. Aside from you of course." Hermione added.

"Ron, are you…jealous?" Shuichi asked slyly.

"N-no! O-of course not! Why would I be?" he sputtered, his reddening ears betraying him.

"Oh, I don't know." the green eyed teen replied teasingly. "But you'd probably be in it too if you weren't so lazy, you know?"

Whatever comeback Ron had was lost as a ruckus up ahead caught their attention. Students crowded around excitedly, jeering and shouting. They could see Professor McGonagall trying to fight through the crowd. In the middle of the mob were a group of Slytherins with a familiar unconscious blond laying at their feet. Kurama bristled. In an instant he was racing across the marble floor and easily leapt over the ring of spectators. Everyone turned to stare at him in shock and awe. A Freezing Charm immobilized the bewildered Slytherins, ensuring that they caused no more damage. Ron and Hermione chased away the stunned onlookers while a flustered McGonagall wasted no time in berating the guilty students, not bothering to release the spell placed upon them. Kurama carefully knelt down next to Draco. His face was inflamed from a Stinging Jinx and the cuts and bruises suggested that a Backfiring Jinx was used, a dangerous spell which was known to cause deadly explosions. The _yoko_ reversed the Stinging Hex, returning the Malfoy's face back to normal. But it was clear that Draco needed to see Madam Pomfrey. Something could be broken or he may even have a concussion. McGonagall momentarily turned to them with a grateful look in her eyes despite the tightlipped expression on her face.

"Thank you very much Mr. Minamino. Could you, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger help Mr. Malfoy up to the Hospital Wing? The Headmaster will likely want your statements as well…" She turned back to the Slytherins, finally released them from the Freezing Charm, and marched them off to the Head of Hogwarts' office for punishment. Ron helped Kurama shoulder Draco's limp body. Hermione lead the way, silently fuming. Sure, Draco wasn't the most friendly or kindhearted of people but even he didn't deserve such treatment. Once at the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey directed them to lay Draco down on one of the cots. She bent over him and proceeded to diagnose his injuries as they explained what happened.

"Yes, definitely a Backfiring Jinx." she assessed. "Thankfully not a very strong one. Mr. Malfoy has a minor concussion along with mild contusions and a few nasty scrapes. Nothing that won't heal with a simple Healing Charm and some rest and relaxation." Madam Pomfrey immediately set out about her work, systematically cleaning the cuts, least bacteria be trapped within the body and cause a serious infection, and healing what she could with magic. The rest of the injuries were left to heal on their own. She was fluffing the pillows in order to make Draco a little more comfortable when the Headmaster came in with a teary-eyed Narcissa and a stony-faced Lucius. They gravitated towards their unconscious son's bedside. Narcissa gently held a limp hand as silent tears raced down her pale face, too proud to openly cry. Dumbledore took them to the side and took their statements solemnly. His face betrayed no emotion, gave no indication of anger or sadness at such a cruel act carried out by his own students. A weary sigh escaped him and for a moment it appeared like he was feeling the weight of his years.

"It's unfortunate." he finally said after a long silent moment. "I thought that Draco would be left well alone out of fear of persecution, especially with your presence Shuichi."

"Teenagers are hardly rational." Shuichi reminded him. Dumbledore smiled.

"True. True."

"What now?" Narcissa quietly asked. "Will Draco be safe here?"

"He's safer here than he would ever be at home." Dumbledore assured her. "His attackers were severely punished and their parents have been notified of the transgression."

"But will that prevent any future…incidents?" Lucius inquired demandingly. He wasn't the kind of man who'd let such an attack on his family go so easily. The man probably would've personally went after the attackers and their families himself were it not for the fact that he was under such close scrutiny of the _Reikai_.

"I believe Mr. Minamino's intervention will act as a rather effective deterrent." the Headmaster replied. Narcissa looked up at Shuichi, tears gleaming in her grey eyes.

"Thank you." Shuichi blushed but bowed his head respectfully.

"Why don't you three hurry along to the Great Hall before lunch ends?" Dumbledore suggested. They silently nodded and left. For a few minutes the three walked along without saying a word. The halls were fairly vacant as most students by now were probably sitting at their house tables, talking with friends, studying, and stuffing their faces before their next class.

"Why do you think those Slytherins were attacking Malfoy?" Hermione finally asked, breaking the heavy silence.

"It could be a number of things." Shuichi answered.

"Like what?" Ron pressed. The green eyed boy sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe Draco inadvertently insulted them. Perhaps they didn't like how he was being so distant and mistook it for hauteur." He said no more and Ron and Hermione thankfully dropped the subject. In truth, the attack offered very troubling complications. The Slytherins could easily be the children or relatives of Death Eaters. And if the Death Eaters had mentioned their suspicions of the Malfoys defecting around them and the students took it upon themselves to exact a little payback…it didn't bode well. Koenma had to be notified of this little development as soon as possible.

xXx

Omake

"How do you do it?" Shuichi looked up from his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay and found Ron glowering at him from across the table in the Library. The other redhead hadn't even begun his essay. He blinked.

"What?" Blue eyes looked away as Ron shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"You and Hiei." Shuichi gave him a sly grin. Ron's face turned scarlet in a heartbeat. "Not that you-!" he exclaimed and was subsequently shushed by the Librarian, Madam Pince. "How do you two get along so well?" he hissed.

"We just do." Shuichi shrugged.

"Well, when you two do fight, how do you make up?" Ron pressed. Ah, so that was it. He had noticed how things were still a little icy between Ron and Hermione…

"Apologize, kiss and make up, sometimes we just forget about it." Ron blinked.

"Really? That's it?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, how hard can it be?" the other redhead muttered more to himself than Shuichi.

"It's only hard because you have to mean it." Shuichi told him. He went back to his essay, studiously ignoring Ron's curious stare.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

AN: Please review!


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

"_That's certainly troubling."_ Koenma mused gloomily. He mulled that baby blue pacifier around his mouth nervously. _"Unfortunately, it doesn't give us much to work on. For all event and purposes it appears to be a simple incident as want to happen when you stick a few thousand pubescent teens within the same general vicinity. If the Death Eaters are onto Lucius, and they hear about this and your involvement in it, they may not play their hand. They know that we're onto them. They're going to keep their heads down and stick to the shadows for a while. Or at least they feel that they have the advantage. We'll keep a close eye on it. I'm afraid that's all we can do for the moment."_ That did little to soothe Kurama's worries. He wasn't so sure that the Death Eaters would act so rationally. More than a few were little more than cutthroat, bloodthirsty, absolutely insane convicts. Warped morals and warped ideals simply did not mix. But he knew better than press the issue. King Enma, Koenma's father, kept his son on a fairly tight leash. There were so many procedures, protocols, and restrictions placed on him that the diminutive prince hardly had any breathing room. In fact, it was a wonder that he was allowed to keep his special squad of _yokai_. The King of the _Reikai_ could've easily ordered for them to be imprisoned, exiled from the _Ningenkai_, or executed. And the bounty hunters would only be all too happy to carry out those orders despite both the prince's and the detective's protests. Yusuke, however, probably wouldn't let them take his friends away without a fight.

On the bright side, Draco fully recovered from his injuries and was discharged from the Hospital Wing only three days later. Just in time for the weekend. Better yet, the Slytherins and the others who simply hated the young blond left him well alone. The group responsible for Draco's injuries were given a month's worth of detentions with Professor Slughorn despite their parents protests. A fitting if cruel punishment. Even Ron felt sorry for them. Just slightly. But it didn't take long before the entire school learned what had happened and Shuichi was once more forced to tolerate the curious glances and quiet whisperings of his classmates. It reignited old concerns. Dumbledore found himself replying to terse letters from worried parents who had advised their children to keep away from the _yokai_. Hermione found all this childish. Instead of coming right up to him and confronting him they would quietly speculate with friends, often coming to outlandish conclusions that quickly turned into wild rumors. Hiei certainly didn't help matters.

It was History of Magic, one of the most boring classes at Hogwarts. Professor Binns sat at his desk with his lengthy lecture notes in front of him as usual, droning on in that monotonous voice of his. Today's lecture was actually pretty interesting to Shuichi and Hermione who were probably the only ones awake in the class. The Elizabethan era, just before the magical community had fully withdrawn from Muggle society. Witches and Wizards were actually quite involved in the royal courts. Catherine de' Medici, the wife of the King Henri II of France, was known to consult wizards on everything from predicting the future to the issue of her barrenness. She wound up giving birth to ten children, seven of which survived to adulthood, and lived to the ripe old age of sixty-nine, unheard of back in those days. Many attributed it to her court wizards though the official records on the matter were vague. To some that only confirmed that magic was behind it. After all, it wasn't something that one would want to advertise to one's opponents as they could very well try to coerce said wizards into doing away with their mistress. The _yoko's_ concentration was abruptly broken when he heard the click of the nearby window latch. He tensed, readying himself for whatever may happen. The gentle breeze that slipped through the opening window carried the familiar scent of wild fire. Kurama wanted to hit his head against the desk. Why was Hiei slipping in through a second story window in the middle of class? Couldn't he have just used his _jagan_ to contact him? The _yoko_ had never minded the _jaganshi's_ particular habit of using windows as a means of entering and exiting a building…until now. Hermione gasped next to him. Ron raised his head and blinked sleepily, not quite believing what he was seeing. It took a minute or two for his dozing classmates to realize that something was out of the norm. They pointed out the fiery _yokai_ to their neighbors and whispered excitedly to one another. Professor Binns remained oblivious to all but the notes laid out in front of him. Kurama was tempted to pretend that Hiei wasn't there but knew that Hiei would just try harder to gain his attention, damn the consequences. He leveled a glare at the _jaganshi_ crouched on the window sill.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurama hissed. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't important! You know that!" Hiei replied with a shadow of an apology in his ruby eyes. The _yoko_ gave him a piercing look and sighed.

"What is it?"

"A group of _yokai_ was spotted roaming the countryside not far from here a few days ago. Koenma told me to tail them, suspecting that they may be in league with Voldemort. They've been carrying some chest around filled with some pretty nasty Dark artifacts."

"And?" the _yoko_ prompted, just knowing he wasn't going to like what he heard.

"They're headed this way." the _jaganshi _said ominously. "They're making their way through the mountains on the far side of Hogsmeade as we speak."

"What? What for?" Kurama's head spun. Koenma never mentioned anything about this when they talked just the other day. Now he just dumped it into his lap to take care of it. It wasn't like the _Reikai_ prince. He usually informed the _yoko _of just about everything that went on just in case he was needed. Was he simply distracted by his heavy work load or was he trying to keep him out of it, knowing that he had his hands full at school?

"No idea." Hiei shrugged. "Maybe they're supposed to meet up with someone. Maybe they're supposed to plant the Dark artifacts, creating a diversion to pull our attention away from Voldemort or someone else entirely. Either way, Koenma wants them eliminated before they can cross the mountains and that chest brought to him immediately. He may be able to track down whoever gave them to those _yokai_ by analyzing the _rei_ signature." Kurama could tell from the way his classmates were whispering that they heard every word. Fear began to color the air. He turned his gaze to Professor Binns who remained entranced in his lecture. The last thing he wanted was to have to explain to the spectral teacher why he needed to leave class and how the _jaganshi_ got there in the first place. Professor Binns may either brush him off or decide to inform the entire school of the threat, causing widespread panic. There was really only one option…

"Hermione," the _yoko_ whispered, not bothering to look at her, "can you watch my things for me until I get back?"

"Sure." she replied. He smiled gratefully.

"Thanks." Kurama silently gestured Hiei back out the window, watching as he landed smoothly several feet below on the sloping lawn below. As quickly and as quietly as possible, Kurama transformed into his _yoko_ form and slipped out the window, appearing as though he just turned into quicksilver and evaporated out the window to his classmates. His paws hit the turf with a soft thud. He froze for a moment, ears alert, waiting to see if Professor Binns noticed his absence. That monotonous voice floating out the window into the cool autumnal air drifted on about how Queen Elizabeth I put an end to witches and wizards serving in the royal courts in England and how many other countries followed her example, effectively ending the sway the magical communities across the globe held over the ruling monarchs. Perfect. They took off towards the Entrance Gates with Hiei leading the way.

The gravel path leading from the gates up to the castle dug and bit into the leathery pads of his paws uncomfortably. Hogsmeade was a quaint if small quiet village on even the busiest of days when the Hogwarts students were permitted to leave the school grounds for a day of fun and relaxation. So it appeared to be nearly disserted with only the residents and a few of the Hogwarts staff out and about. It proved to work in their favor as there were less eyes to spot them. As it was, no one noticed the two _yokai_ flitting through the shadows. It didn't take long for them to reach the far end of the village. The town seemed to just stop abruptly at the foot of a craggy mountain. Carefully picking their way across the loose footing slowed them down only minimally. Hiei lead Kurama around the broad base. Kurama's paws ached with a dull throb, making him wonder if he had cut them on a sharp stone. His fiery partner abruptly stopped in the shadow of a boulder and nearly caused the _yoko_ to run headlong into him. Both cautiously peered around the massive rock. A group of a dozen or so _yokai_ slowly trudged sedately over the unstable ground. They looked like tall skinny sickly green goblins with a yellowed spiny ridge running along their spines. Two carried a hefty crate upon their thin backs. More than a handful had trouble keeping vertical, constantly slipping on the loose stones or tripping over something hidden within the rubble. Finally the head of the group halted and turned to his trailing companions.

"What's with you morons!" he snarled through thick fangs, sending spittle flying from his large mouth. "Can't you keep to your feet!"

"That's easy for you to say!" one of the _yokai_ carrying the crate spat back. "You're not lugging around a hundred pounds of worthless junk on your shoulders!"

"You died and made you king anyway?" his companion demanded. Sweat poured over his shaky bony body. Not able to take the strain anymore they unceremoniously dropped the crate. It landed with a resounding crack that echoed off the mountains. The crate slid across the loose ground, only stopped by the very same boulder that Hiei and Kurama were hiding behind. Their leader turned on them angrily, berating them for treating the crate and it's contents so roughly. Hiei turned to Kurama with a raise eyebrow. Were these guys really that stupid? Kurama cocked his head. Why are you complaining? It only makes our job easier. Transforming into his _yokai_ form, Kurama leapt out from his hiding place with Hiei close behind. The clueless band never had a chance. One gave out an alarmed squawk before the _jaganshi _sliced off his head. His startled companions scrambled to futilely defend themselves. Their lifeless bodies fell to the ground in an instant, staining it red with blood.

"You'd think they'd have been more careful considering how close they are to witches and wizards." Hiei grumbled.

"Maybe they didn't realize it." Kurama suggested. "Dumbledore did mention that he strengthened the wards around the castle. Perhaps he made it so no hostile _yokai_ in the area could sense _rei_." The _jaganshi_ huffed and approached the abandoned crate curiously. A foul aura emanated from it that made the _yoko's_ hackles rise.

"What the hell are they hauling around exactly?" he inquired.

"Lets just get it to Koenma as soon as possible." Kurama shuddered. A dark eyebrow raised of it's own accord.

"Eager to get back to that riveting lecture, are we?"

"Even my curiosity has it's limits." The _yoko_ pulled out his wand and shrank the crate to the size of a ring box with a flick of his hand. He held it out for the _jaganshi_ to take, trying to touch it as little as possible. Hiei gave him an amused look as he relieved Kurama of the tiny crate.

"Scaredy cat." he scoffed.

xXx

Omake

If there was one thing that Ron hated, it was being out of the loop. It just made him feel stupid. So it frustrated him to no end when every girl he came across seemed to have their noses in their text books and giggling about something. At first he though he might've had something on his face but a quick trip to the bathroom disproved that notion. He asked a few of his classmates what was going on however they knew about as much as he did. When he saw Ginny and Hermione, sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, doing it as well he just couldn't take it anymore…

"What are you two giggling about?" Ginny and Hermione looked up at him, bewildered at his exclamation. They stashed their books under the table.

"Nothing." Ginny replied. Ron gave her a disbelieving look and snatched up her book before she could stop him. His eyes scanned the text she was just giggling over. He wished he hadn't. The images the words put into his mind were seared forever into his retina. He couldn't believe his little sister would read such trash! Ginny squawked indignantly as he dropped her book onto the floor.

"Y-you two actually…!" he stammered, face turning redder and redder with each passing moment.

"What? It made for a good story! Besides, we didn't use neither your nor Victor's names!" Hermione reasoned. Ron sank down shakily into the seat next to them.

"I think I'm going to be sick!"

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses a _jagan_.

_Jagan_- a third eye that enhances mental powers

_Reikai_- spirit world/ land of the dead.

_Rei_- human energy

_Ningenkai_- human world.

AN: The omake is in reference to a previous one done during the final round of the Dark Tournament, I forgot which chapter exactly. Anyway, please remember to review! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!


	86. Chapter 86

AN: Sorry about the brief absence. A bit of an emergency popped up. I swear, this is the summer where anything that could go wrong does. Is it possible to take a vacation away from your vacation?

Chapter 86

Koenma was slumped over his desk when the two _yokai_ arrived. They almost didn't see him under the stacks of papers that threatened to consume the varnished surface. That didn't stop the _oni_ from brining in more and more stacks needing the prince's seal. Botan loitered nearby uneasily, clearly worried about something. After a moment or two the diminutive prince propped his head on his hand and looked to the _yoko_ and the _jaganshi_.

"Long day?" Kurama asked conversationally.

"That's one way of putting it." Koenma muttered darkly under his breath. He frowned as another stack was brought to him. "You would think that in the age of cell phone cameras and GPS there wouldn't be a need for paperwork or seals."

"It could be just a measure of security. Technology is not exactly fool proof."

"So what were our 'friends' hauling around?" the prince asked, sitting up strait in his plush chair.

"Dunno, someone had an issue with even touching the damn thing." Hiei replied, glancing pointedly at Kurama. The _yoko_ raised an eyebrow.

"Well excuse me for listening to my instincts. It's not like they have saved my life before or anything." he responded. The _jaganshi_ gave him a disbelieving look, setting down the shrunken crate down on the floor. Kurama restored it to it's original size in an instant. Koenma cautiously hopped out of his chair and approached it.

"I can see why." he hummed under his breath. "It practically oozes Dark Magic." He signaled for Jorge, his personal assistant, to open the malevolent crate. The big balding blue _oni_ whimpered but complied nonetheless, flinging the top off as though it were made of red hot iron instead of splintering warped wood. Inside was a lot of packing peanuts. Koenma grabbed a ruler from his desk and used it to dig around the foam pellets. A mirror, a necklace, a comb, glittering trinkets, a variety of things one expected to find in a young woman's possession. Kurama's hackles stood on end.

"Those bastards were going to just sell them off to the students." he growled angrily.

"W-what?" Botan sputtered. She hurried over and peered inside disbelievingly. The _shinigami_ had seen many atrocities in her long carrier, but purposefully endangering children? Unforgivable! "Monsters! Have they no heart?"

"It appears so. Just as I thought. They were going to divert our attention from Voldemort and his Death Eaters by deliberately planting these Dark items among the student population at Hogwarts." The diminutive prince frowned and peered closer at the contents of the crate. "Hiei, take a look at this." Hiei sighed and pulled of the headband concealing his _jagan_. It glowed softly, peering at the Dark artifacts with it's otherworldly gaze. His brow furrowed.

"Some of them are leaking _yoki_."

"They're trafficking things from the _Makai_ as well?" the _yoko_ exclaimed. Botan wisely backed away from the crate. Transporting anything from the _Makai_ was highly illegal, especially since virtually everything originating from the _Makai_ was largely dangerous. But it still happened. The Black Black Club was the biggest offender. However since the Black Black Club's disbanded in the wake of Sakyo's demise, their figurehead after Tarukane was ignominiously slain for his failure to thwart Yusuke, such smuggling of the contraband declined though many individuals undoubtedly continued to do so. If those objects could fell a _yokai_, a student would have no chance.

"Are they mad?" the Botan gasped.

"If any of these had fallen into student hands it would've caused an uproar." Hiei astutely observed. "Parents would blame us for our oversight, demand we fix it somehow, or oppose us altogether, giving Voldemort the freedom to do as he pleased while we ran around doing damage control."

"He's trying to divide and conquer by planting seeds of distrust towards us among the magical community." Kurama assessed. "A brilliant strategy that may have worked if he had been more selective of those who were to carry it out."

"Perhaps. But this incident may in fact work in our favor." Koenma mused aloud. Both _yokai_ and the _shinigami _gave him a bewildered look. "_Arigatou_. I'll inform you of anymore developments should they a raise. For now, Kurama, you'd best get back to Hogwarts before your little vanishing act causes too much of a commotion."

xXx

Shiori was none to happy to hear that her son had skipped class. Emergency or no. She had thought that he had at least some courtesy to excuse himself. Instead he jumped out of a secondary window like some cat burglar. Hiei should've known better as well. He was usually so reserved and withdrawn from people. What had possessed him to just barge into the classroom like that? Kurama was surprised that the letter she had written to him hadn't burst into flames. It was going to take nothing short of groveling and perfect behavior was going to get him back into his mother's good graces. If he was lucky he might be able to avoid being confined to the house when he went back to visit during winter break. The _jaganshi_, on the other hand, was getting off easy as Yukina didn't quite see just what the big deal was and so easily forgave him when he apologized in that offhanded yet awkward way of his. Kurama was actually starting to get used to his classmates continuously staring at him. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. If Professor Binns had realized or found out that the _yoko_ had just upped and left he didn't show it. But Professors McGonagall and Snape made it very clear not to even try to pull the same trick on them. It wasn't that they minded, far from it, it was just that it might give the other students ideas. Not to mention showing a preference towards any student regardless of race went against basic teacher ethics.

Predictably, the few students who had overheard the two _yokai's_ conversation had mentioned it in their letters to their families which set off a flurry of letters from concerned parents pouring into the Headmasters office. Some even contemplated pulling their child out of school just for safety's sake. Dumbledore did his best to sooth their fears, reasoning that Hogwarts was one of the safest places in the United Kingdom and reminding the parents that the incident occurred well off school grounds. In fact, removing their child from school would do more harm than good. All the parents relented if only for the moment. Many were still none too keen on the idea of exposing their children to corrupting influence of the infamous _Yoko_ Kurama. He could be putting on an act for all they knew. So when the Headmaster summoned him to his office, the _yoko_ was hardly surprised. In fact, he was expecting this to happen sooner than later. Dumbledore sat behind his large desk sucking on a lemon drop as usual. Fawkes, his phoenix familiar, trilled in greeting from his golden perch. The portraits of the former Heads of Hogwarts hanging just behind Dumbledore's head appear to be dozing peacefully in their frames. Kurama sat on the edge of an overstuffed armchair and patiently waited while the elderly man shuffled a few papers around in front of him.

"So, how have your studies been going?" he finally asked.

"Well, though it's been at your expense." Kurama replied honestly, eyeing one particular letter on the worn tabletop written in poisonous green ink. "Perhaps allowing me to continue my schooling here was a bad idea…"

"Heavens no!" the Headmaster objected. "You're a model student. Just because some are still wary of you, doesn't mean you should just throw in the towel. They just need more time to open their eyes and see you for what you truly are. How do you expect them to overcome this ridiculous fear otherwise?" The _yoko_ raised an eyebrow.

"Ridiculous? It's hardly ridiculous when you take into account that I am a nefarious felon that even other _yokai_ do best to stay well away from for fear of death…or worse."

"The point of the matter is that no human blood stains your hands and you work for the prince of the _Reikai_." Dumbledore argued. "To think that you would suddenly turn around one day and kill a teacher or fellow student for no reason is just absurd."

"And what would you call the fact that I effectively drove two former Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers insane?" he pressed.

"One could argue that Gilderoy Lockhart and Dolores Umbridge weren't of sound mind to being with." the elderly man chuckled good-naturedly as he leaned back in his seat smugly. Kurama decided it was best to just drop the argument. Otherwise, they would be there all day.

"So what did you want to see me for if not to expel me for some imagined offense just to get the parents off your back?" the _yoko_ inquired. Dumbledore didn't strike him as one to avoid paperwork or summon students for idle chatter just because he was lonely.

"It's just a passing notion, really, that popped into my head and I wanted your view on it." the Headmaster shrugged. He didn't know if it was his manner or tone but something told him he wasn't going to like whatever it was.

"And that would be?" Kurama ventured tentatively. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled more than usual. Almost mischievously.

"What if a guest speaker were to visit the school? One that knows a great deal about _yokai_?" The redhead was silent for a minute, letting the information sink in. There was only one person who would have the knowledge and the credentials to do such a thing though perhaps not willingly…

"You're not honestly thinking about Genkai are you?" The headmaster's smile widened in answer. "Are you serious?" Don't get him wrong, he liked Genkai a lot. She was a great old salty gal who had plenty of life in her. But there were aspects of her personality that some would look down upon. Like how prickly she could be, that foul mouth that could rival Yusuke's any day, her penchant for doing things out of the box, and is just not the most patient person in the world. That wasn't exactly someone that one let around children as they would in all likelihood walk away scarred for life.

"People listen to and respect her. As unconventional as she may be, we need to unite the magical community under one banner. We need to break down the old walls of prejudice and fear so we can make long-lasting allies for years to come." Realization dawned on the infamous _yokai_.

"This isn't about me or Voldemort." Kurama whispered. "You're using this to push your own agenda."

"What am I to do when the Minister sits on his hands, afraid of doing anything worthwhile to move against the Dark Lord and his followers on the off chance it all blows up in his face?" he replied defensively. Stress and worry lined his face, making him look older than he really was. The strain of the past few months was taking its toll. It suddenly occurred to Kurama that perhaps the Headmaster blamed himself for this all happening. He personally knew and taught the boy that grew into one of the darkest wizards of the century. He had seen the warning signs but merely brushed them aside. It was a young impressionable boy and he was certain that he'd grow out of it. Now it was all coming back to haunt him. "You've seen the papers. People are vanishing without a trace. The Dark Mark lights up the sky every fortnight. Giants are becoming more active. Dementors run amok. Now even _yokai _are starting to stir. War is brewing. Everyday Voldemort gathers more of his forces. We have to stand together or watch as everything we hold dear is destroyed and reshaped into a madman's vision." The _yoko_ sighed and conceded.

"Very well. But I'll have to run this by Koenma. Don't get your hopes up. More than likely the answer is going to be no. If _yokai_ are starting to move then he may need her." Dumbledore smiled his thanks.

"All I ask for is that you try."

xXx

Omake

Hermione couldn't help but notice that Ron was a little sullen today. At first she just thought it was because of the extra work that Professor McGonagall had assigned them. But it continued throughout the day. In fact, his mood seemed to be worsening. She asked his roommate and constant companion Seamus Finnigan if something had happened but the pyromaniac knew about as much as she did. When saw how he seemed to bristle at the students gossiping about Shuichi it finally hit her.

"You're jealous!" she exclaimed accusingly. Ron blushed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione gave him a hard look. All this time she was concerned over his wellbeing and he was just acting like such a child. The nerve of him!

"Honestly, how can you be so thick headed! You know he hates being the center of attention!"

"I dunno. He seems pretty good at it." he muttered under his breath. Hermione heard him nonetheless. She whacked him smartly over the head with one of the graded essays she just got back.

"Would it kill you to grow up!" the busy haired brunette shouted, storming away in a huff. "Boys! Really!" she growled to herself.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a _jagan_.

_Jagan_- eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/ land of the dead.

_Oni_- ogres

_Shinigami_- messenger of death.

_Arigatou_- thank you

AN: Please be nice! I know that I'm a bad person for making you all wait so long!


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

Autumn arrived at Hogwarts swiftly and silently like an owl hunting under the cover of darkness. The students literally woke up one morning to a nasty chill in the air and frost shining in the morning light outside on the castle walls and steep vaulted roofs. Even the gargoyles were visited by Jack Frost, glittering gemlike despite the dark and unpolished rock from whence they were carved. Flocks of migratory birds could been seen flying high overhead the gradually turning trees of the Forbidden Forest towards warmer climates. A strong artic wind shook the changing leaves so fiercely that it bent stout study oak branches with ease. Shuichi awoke to find Tora curled up under the sheets with him and all his roommates buried deep in their beds. The large ginger feline gave his master a perturbed look as he got up to start the day. Other early risers walked the chilled corridors with scarves and mittens to keep warm. Mr. Filch muttered bitterly as he went about mopping up a pile some half-frozen mud found in the Entrance Hall, more than likely a little present from Peeves. In the Great Hall both staff and student alike foregone the usual milk and cereal in favor of a hot breakfast. Luna sat all by herself at the Ravenclaw table reading her latest edition of the Quibbler over blueberry pancakes apparently unbothered by the sudden change in whether judging by how she was practically the only one not shivering every time the wind blew in through the old drafty windows.

"Good morning Shuichi." she greeted airily. "Sleep well?"

"Well enough." he replied, piling warm French toast and bacon onto his plate. "Anything new?"

"Other than the debate on whether or not it's possible for us to open a portal to the _Makai_, no." Kurama bit his tongue. The coppery taste of blood somehow slid across his taste buds despite the liberal amount of maple syrup he had covered his toast in.

"What?" he choked out.

"Apparently a group of radicals are demanding that we invade the _Makai_ and wipe out all _yokai_ before they wipe us out." the eccentric blond shrugged. "The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, a fellow named Pius Thicknesse, insists that it would be pure suicide to do so and might even trigger a war never seen before with the _yokai_. The Minister for Magic backed Thicknesse by stating that breaching the _Makai_ alone was impossible, not to mention illegal in regards to the _Reikai_. But they're refusing to take no for an answer and insist that the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries look into the matter." Kurama wasn't quite sure what to think or feel. It was all news to him. No one, not Hiei, Botan, or even Koenma, had said anything about this. But that would explain why Koenma seemed a bit off the other day. Could it be that he himself knew little of the matter? There were times when the prince's father simply shoved him out of the way and dealt with things himself, going over his son's head or behind his back to get it done and often at great lengths, especially if Koenma was against it. This could very well be another one of those times. Invade the _Makai_? Exterminate all _yokai_? Were these people insane? The _Reikai_ had tried such a thing long ago in the ancient days when mankind was still a primitive hunter-gatherer society. Needless to say they've failed. In fact, the _Reikai_ only had a small foothold on the seemingly endless _Makai_ soil. King Enma himself had no influence over the _Makai_. His men were constantly trying to bring more and more of it under their lord's control which lead to many a _yokai_ being slain. Most notably it was the infamous ones such as himself falling under their might more often than not which suggested that they were somehow trying to either cow or win them all over with their sheer strength and power. Not a chance.

"Any idea where the _Reikai_ stands on this?" the _yoko_ asked warily. The sheer audacity of these people, boldly declaring that they could accomplish what King Enma, Death itself, could not. He couldn't imagine that King Enma's right hand men would take it laying down. But he wouldn't put it past them to take advantage of the situation either. Witches and wizards were fully capable of taking down their fair share _yokai_. That was why many _yokai_, or at least the smart ones, often went out of their way to avoid having to confront one. _Ningens_ have proven time and again that they could be just as nasty as any denizen of the _Makai_. Such an alliance between King Enma's best men and these radical witches and wizards could very well gain the _Reikai_ more _Makai_ territory.

"No, but I imagine that they have and are just sitting back for the moment to see if this dies out on its own."

'_No wonder Koenma has be so stressed lately…'_

xXx

It was at least a full day before Koenma sent word through Botan to Dumbledore that he could call upon Genkai to lecture about _yokai_ which made Kurama suspect if the diminutive prince was also using this as an opportunity to sway the magical community's popular opinion. Not that he could blame him. Their jobs would certainly be easier if the magical community were of a like mind. And that it might also nip that little idea of invading the _Makai_ in the bud was also a plus. The Headmaster announced that the great martial artist would visit Hogwarts in a tactfully low-key way. Flyers were posted on the bulletin boards located in each of the four Houses along with all the other optional extracurricular activities so it took a while before the news spread throughout the castle and charged the air with excitement. Genkai was as famous as Albus Dumbledore. Many saw her as a hero and a legend. Even some of the teachers appear to revere her. Parents, the Minister, and a few others were invited to attend as well. Friday was greeted with much more enthusiasm than usual. Most of the student body had woken up early and eagerly, for a change, as though Genkai might arrive earlier than the promised seven in the evening. The teachers had a dickens of a time trying to keep them all on task. Professor Snape took House points left and right and gave Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor, detention for 'slacking off'. Professor McGonagall wasn't much better. She threatened to keep them all after class if they didn't successfully transfigure their ravens into writing desks, stating that they should be able to do it after having a week's worth of practice.. Both Shuichi and Hermione helped their classmates who were starting to panic at the prospect of being the only ones to miss seeing the famed _yokai_ slayer.

"With the way everyone's acting you'd think that Merlin himself came back from the dead!" Ron said, shaking his head at the sight of so many excited students practically vibrating in their seats as they ate.

"Genkai is a celebrity." Shuichi pointed out.

"I know but still…" He frowned as his eyes landed on his sister who was sitting with a gaggle of girls in her year, giggling and shrieking with them. "…does everyone need to be so nutty about it?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"'Nutty'? What's so 'nutty' about being enthusiastic to learn?"

"Are you serious?" Ron scoffed.

"Genkai is the best there is." the brainy brunette informed him. "I bet she knows just about everything there is to know about _yokai_. The magical community doesn't even know a fraction of it. As a result, any _yokai_ spotted are killed on sight."

"So?" the fiery haired boy questioned.

"'So'?" the girl exclaimed. "It's prejudice! You can't immediately determine anyone's behavior purely on their species or outward appearances! Just look at your family!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron squawked. Shuichi stepped in before his two friends got into yet another tiff.

"Umm…Hermione, the _yokai_ that the magical community kill are more than likely preying upon humans or participating in other illegal activities."

"How do you know that?" she demanded.

"Just by the fact that the magical community detected their presence." Kurama answered. "Dark wizards are always making deals with _yokai_ for power, wealth, or if they simply need someone to disappear. That's why the war against Voldemort and his followers had so many casualties and missing persons. _Yokai_ did it for a comparatively small reward in return."

"But you and your colleagues-" Hermione began.

"-have spent most of our lives in the _Makai_ were it's the survival of the fittest and the smartest." the _yoko_ interrupted. "Hiei and I are some of the most infamous thieves in all the three worlds. Jin and Touya were _shinobi_ and sold their services to the highest bidder just as their predecessors did. Suzuka and Shishi as well. Chu and Rinku merely stuck to the fringes of society and squabbled with others over every scrap of food they could find. We have done some pretty horrific things in our lives and are trying to make a better future for ourselves so we don't wind up like so many others, laying dead in a gutter some where from our misfortune."

"Oh, don't you see?" she went on insistently. "You, your colleagues, and others like you are being undermined by inequality! If things were to change, if reform is brought to the _Makai_ somehow-"

"Don't tell me your going to start advocating for _yokai_ rights." Ron groaned. Ever since Dobby had been released from the Malfoys employ and came to work for the Weasleys, Hermione had gone on and on about the blatant abuse he had gone through and how others like him were in need of help. Then there was Buckbeak's trial and Hagrid's dirty little secret coming to light. It took all of Kurama's charisma to dissuade her from pioneering equal rights for non-humans within the magical community as it couldn't possibly end well with her being Muggleborn and all. Not to mention she was just one woman against a centuries old society bound by old traditions. Professor McGonagall coughed behind them, stopping the tirade that Hermione was about to launch into about

"Excuse me Mr. Minamino, but Genkai has requested your assistance with her presentation." Kurama nodded and followed the Head of Gryffindor to the chamber lurking just behind the teacher's table. A fireplace crackled merrily at one end, casting long flickering shadows across the dozens of portraits of witches and wizards that lined the walls. Genkai, Hiei, Yukina, Chu and the other _yokai _all stood around talking and joking as though they were in a pub instead of a castle full of witches and wizards who really wouldn't think twice about killing them if they perceived any threat. He blinked in surprise. "What are you all doing here?"

"Helping, what else?" Rinku answered. Kurama turned to Genkai, hoping against hope that this was all just a bad joke. As much as he liked them all, those eagerly awaiting just outside the door may not and given how some of them can get rather mischievous and how paranoid witches and wizards can get…it was just a disaster waiting to happen.

"There's nothing like getting up close and personal to really get the message across." Genkai said with a wicked grin. The _yoko_ groaned.

"Don't worry! We've got it all under control!" Chu assured, patting him roughly on the back. Somehow, that didn't make Kurama feel any better.

xXx

Omake

Ron's mind abruptly surfaced to glaring consciousness with a grunt. His body shivered at the cold air around him and he burrowed deeper into his blankets. He had almost drifted back into blissful slumber when a familiar noise reached his ears but his brain just couldn't quite register what it exactly was. It was simply far too early in the morning to be awake. The redhead rolled over. The noise continued, growing steadily louder. Ron ignored it in the hopes that it would eventually go away so he could go back to sleep. Suddenly the blankets were jerked clean off the bed. He looked up, squinting against the all too bright morning light. Hermione stood over him, hands on her hips, glaring angrily.

"Honestly Ronald! Get up or we'll be late for class!" Confidant that he wasn't about to slip back into unconsciousness, she left so he could get dressed. His roommates burst out laughing from the warm comfort of their beds.

"You better get going or your wife will get really angry." Seamus Finnigan teased. Ron's ears reddened and he threw a pillow over his head to hide his embarrassment. He was never going to be able to live this one down.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Shinobi_- ninja

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningen_- human

AN: Please review!


	88. Chapter 88

AN: There has been a request for shorter paragraphs and I'll do my best to space things out more. Old habits die hard you know. Classes are starting up again so expect some delays as I get back into the swing of things. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Chapter 88

All the tables had been magically removed from the Great Hall and were replaced by benches so all those attending wouldn't have to remain standing or resort to sitting on the floor. The very air seemed to buzz in anticipation. Excited murmuring hummed all about the massive chamber. Dumbledore greeted the parents, politicians, and what could only be a reporter for the Daily Prophet as they arrived. One woman in particular held his interest, a beautiful woman with mud brown hair and eyes. A few students whispered curiously to one another. She looked vaguely familiar though they were certain that they've never seen her before and she clearly wasn't a parent or she would've gone to sit with her children like the others did, much to their children's chagrin. Eyebrows were raised as she sat next to Professor Snape and proceeded to chat with him and he didn't mind one bit. In fact, he appeared as though he was enjoying her company. But before any speculations could be voiced, the Headmaster stood up at the front and raised his hands for silence.

"As students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I expect each and every one of you to act appropriately and respectfully. Please be courteous to both your neighbors and our guest by being quiet during the lecture. If you have questions, simply raise your hand." He then motioned towards the door to the lone chamber sequestered behind where the teachers normally ate. The door swung open and an aging woman with graying pink hair strode out purposefully. Her face, despite the lines and wrinkles, was as severe as Professor McGonagall's. It was deathly silent as she approached, a few craning their heads to get a better look at the famed _yokai _slayer. Most of the students were too excited to talk to each other, seemingly riveted to the petite woman in fascination.

"_Yokai_ are a powerful, complex race not unlike ourselves." Genkai began. "They have their cities, their own brand of government, and their own social ladders. Some are civil and benevolent while others are so just rabid and malicious that they practically kill everything that crosses their path. But you have to understand that their world, the _Makai_, is among one of the most inhospitable places in existence second only to Hell itself. A vast untamable jungle. It's a dog-eat-dog world where one simple mistake or slipup could be the end of you. To protect the human world from such strong and dangerous beings, the _Reikai_ erected a barrier around the _Makai_. However, even the _Reikai_ has its limits. They simply don't have the capacity to bar all from crossing. So they had little choice but to concentrate their efforts on keeping the most powerful safely contained in the _Makai_, allowing the weaker to pass through. That's why the _Reikai_ employs specially trained warriors to deal with problematic _yokai_ and a detective to investigate the more serious cases." A hand tentatively rouse above the sea of faces.

"Why would _yokai_ want to come to our world?" Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin, asked.

"Survival. With most of the competition trapped in the _Makai_, the weaker _yokai_ sees it as a chance to live in relative safety. Unless they break the laws that the _Reikai_ established to regulate and maintain decorum within the human world." Genkai gestured toward the secluded chamber. A large hand pushed a boy out the door. He froze at the sight of so many _ningens_ staring at him and turned to bang at the door to be let back in.

"What if they turn me into potion ingredients!" he exclaimed. The door refused to open to his pleas. Genkai coughed pointedly and motioned for him to come over. He gave her a sullen look but reluctantly complied. A few whispers rippled through the audience but it quickly dissipated. Genkai maneuvered the _yokai_ in front of her so everyone could get a good look at him. Many were surprised at how ordinary he looked. Just looking at him they couldn't tell him apart from a human child. He stared back at them warily, body tense and ready to make a run for it if they suddenly attacked.

"This is a fairly young _yokai_." the aging martial artist explained. "Though he may not appear to be any older than eight, he's actually at least as old as I am. Due to their tremendous power, _yokai_ live long lives. Rinku here may not reach full maturity for a couple hundred years or so. But being young doesn't mean he's weak or helpless. Rinku competed in the Dark Tournament. Even though his team didn't win, the fact that he defeated other _yokai _hopping to compete in the tournament in the preliminaries speaks volumes about his ability. In some ways a young _yokai_ is more dangerous than an adult as they have yet to learn to fully control their budding powers." An other questioning hand shot up out of the crowd.

"Are _yokai_ good parents?" Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor, inquired.

"They're not all that different from human parents." she shrugged. "Some make better parents than others who simply abandon their offspring and there are _yokai_ that adopt abandoned or orphaned youngsters." Again she signaled the door and a teenage girl with long mint green hair in a blue kimono emerged with Hiei right on her tail who gave everyone, especially Genkai, a challenging look. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Will you relax? It's just a little show-and-tell."

"Why don't you just go a head and put us in cages and charge a fee for people to come gawk at us?" Hiei sneered at the older woman.

"But then I'd have to put up with your whining all the time." the famed _yokai _slayer replied casually, not batting an eyelash at his threatening tone. "I prefer to keep my hearing and my sanity intact, thank you."

"You weren't sane to begin with!" he snapped. The girl at his side tugged on his cloak and pulled his attention to her.

"Please be nice?" she asked sweetly. He turned his head to the side in a huff and scoffed. She smiled brilliantly at him. A few in the crowd exchanged nervous glances with their neighbors.

"These two are young adults and are unique among _yokai_." Genkai continued. "Yukina is a _koorime_, a race of purely female _yokai_ who live in isolation."

"You mean the _yokai_ who produce _hiruseki_? The rarest and most expensive gems in existence?" Professor Slughorn asked a little too eagerly. Hiei stepped in front on Yukina protectively, glaring threateningly at the Potions Master.

"Yes." the aging martial artist answered. "_Koorime _generally produce the gems through their tears which normally only happens during childbirth and that takes place once every hundred years or so. Traditionally, the resulting tear is given to the child as a keepsake. _Koorime_ are unique not because of their ability to produce tears but because of their ability to reproduce asexually, that is without the need of the opposite gender, but they can still have relations with the opposite sex which is rare considering how they view all males as evil and destructive. The child of those unions are almost always male and the _koorime_ exile the them out into the wilderness and leave them to their fate. These 'forbidden children' hardly ever survive to adult hood, as you can imagine." All eyes went to Hiei. A few hushed murmurs ran about the room as some began to notice the similarities between him and Yukina. Hiei gave Genkai a dark look that could've melted pure steel.

"That's why I ran away." Yukina said. She grabbed Hiei's hand and gave him a small smile. "If survival means being as cold and hard as ice then I'd rather die." A sort of awed hush fell over the audience. Hiei gave her an odd look. Genkai silently came up behind the distracted _yokai_ and tore off his head band. There were some gasps as a violet eye was revealed, so very different from the red eyes he shared with Yukina. He glowered and a few students sitting right up front could've sworn he growled.

"This is a _jagan_, a third eye that gives the _yokai_ that possesses it great psychic powers. Mind reading, mind control, telepathy…even the ability to see things a world away. Figuratively, of course. While the _jagan _is a natural occurrence in certain _yokai_, some like Hiei opt to have it surgically implanted. Those who do so are far and few in-between as the surgery itself is nothing less than sheer torture." She turned to Hiei. "Will you transform, please?" He raised an eyebrow at her for a moment. Then he took off his black cloak and the white long-sleeved shirt he wore underneath which revealed the warded wrapping covering the arm that held the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. His body tensed. The air seemed to get hotter. With a grunt his sun kissed skin turned green and a multitude of violet eyes appeared all over his body. Everyone stared at him, speechless. In a mere instant he became less human and more like what they thought a _yokai_ looked like. "This is his ultimate form. Like this, his power is increased exponentially. It would be easy for him to bring us all under his whim. Even an army of lesser _yokai_ if he should so choose."

"You mean he can control anyone?" the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, asked uneasily.

"Please," Hiei snorted, "why would I waste my time and energy controlling people when I can so easily do things myself? Besides, have you ever been inside someone else's head before." He shuddered in revulsion. "And you people think a _yokai's_ mind is twisted." he muttered. With a sigh he turned back to normal and put his shirt and cloak back on.

Things went pretty smoothly after that. Genkai would summon one _yokai_ from the back chamber after another and went over quirks, habits, and the differences in anatomy between _yokai_ and humans in general. They behaved for the most part. Chu and Jin made a few funny faces behind the aging martial artist's back, eliciting giggles from the students. But a swift kick to the groin quickly nipped the sideshow in the bud. Shishi argued briefly with her when she asked for him to transform in to his true form, an imp that stood a whopping twelve inches tall, but eventually gave in. The small face under the two jutting horns turned red from embarrassment as a number of the female population cooed at him. Toya and Suzuki saw it in their best interest to just stand there quietly and let Genkai have her way with them. Fighting with her would only make matters worse for them. Besides, they really didn't care one way or another about being put on display. They've suffered worse.

But Kurama by far made the biggest impression. When he walked out of the rear chamber in his true form, several spectators didn't believe their eyes or thought they would surely go blind if they stared directly at him for too long. While they all were familiar with foxes, they had simply never seen one so big before. What struck them the most wasn't his beauty or the smooth easy grace with which he moved but the intelligence shining in those golden orbs. Rinku and Yukina could resist petting him. He arched into their touch and licked their hands in a friendly manner. Genkai directed him to stand right next to her so everyone could see him properly.

"This is a _yoko_, a fox that has naturally become a _yokai_ over a period of time. We're talking decades or even a century. While foxes are common, this type of _yokai_ isn't. That's because those that do turn into _yokos_ are misfits, outcasts, different in some way. Kurama obviously has silver fur which makes him stand out more than others while hunting or stalking through thick undergrowth. Larger predators could've easily honed in on him and ripped him apart. So he had to adapt. Over time, those adaptations slowly changed his physiology and psychology." She gabbed his four silky tails and fanned them out for them all to see, ignoring his yelp of protest to the rough manhandling. "They say that _yokos_ grow a tail every hundred years or so with the maximum being nine. That's just a load of garbage. If you cut off one tail, another will not replace it. The multiple tails are just a mutation due to the demonic energy now coursing through their systems. Kurama, if you please?" He gave her a look. Slowly, the fur melted away before their very eyes. Limbs lengthened. Snout shortened. A thin fabric of some sort appeared on his changing form. More than a few jaws fell to the hard cold stone floor.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're enjoying this." Kurama said in a voice that was primal, chilling, but no less suave. He cocked his head to the side curiously. "Is it that you enjoy the attention, ordering us about, or our silent torment as we are forced to parade ourselves in front of a people who'd rather have us all slain like animals?"

"Other than the troublesome chatter, you can see that in this form he has the advantages of a humanoid body without loosing the keen senses of a fox." Genkai spoke, pointedly ignoring the _yoko_. "But what is more fascinating is how is energy solidifies and covers him like armor. It deflects minor attacks, scratches, and the like. However, his greatest assets other than his power is his sharp mind. I'm sure you all have heard the tales of some of his exploits. It also makes him hard to lock up. He can easily pick any lock and work around your simple everyday wardings." A unsure hand slowly poked up out of the sea of faces.

"Is it true that they…um…well…you know…" Neville stuttered, race red.

"They are not sex fiends if that's what you're getting at." she replied. There were a few embarrassed giggles. "_Yokos_ are hardly the promiscuous type. Generally they have one lover and will stay with that lover unless the lover betrays them in one way or another or simply dies."

"Why does it always come back to sex?" Kurama sighed.

"Some just don't know how to behave." Genkai shrugged, walking back to the rear chamber dismissively. Everyone stood up and applauded. A few shrill whistles rang out which just about killed Kurama's sensitive hearing.

"You aren't referring to me I hope?" he shouted after her in outrage over the dull roar. If she heard him she didn't show it.

xXx

Omake

Most lingered after the lecture. The bolder ones approached the _yokai_, asking them questions or just staring in awe. Genkai was being held hostage by the Minister for Magic who seemed intent on talking her ear off. Kurama indulged some of his friends in letting them gently poke and prod at him. His ears flattened against his head submissively as a familiar face came striding up to him with a somewhat scary smile in place.

"M-mother, I didn't know you were here!"

"Of course I came silly!" she laughed, petting a velvety soft ear. "I trust you're behaving yourself, paying attention in class, being a good boy?"

"O-of course!"

"Good, because I'd really hate to have to punish you. But there are consequences you know…" A few students standing around and getting a good look at the _yoko_ couldn't help but blink in surprise. Mother? And he was scared of her? Just what kind of woman was she to strike fear into one of the most infamous _yokai_ around?

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jagan_- third eye bestowing enhanced mental powers.

_Koorime_- ice maiden

_Hiruseki_- tear gem

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead

_Ningen_- human

AN: Please review!


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

The change was subtle but still noticeable. Everyone was relaxed. Staring and hushed whispers were reserved strictly for gossiping. Tension and nervousness generally meant that there was a test taking place in one of the many classes that day. Even the teachers seemed more at ease, having to spend less time futilely trying to quell unfounded fears and more time actually doing their job. But the biggest was how practically everyone seemed to go out of their way to greet or talk with Shuichi. It was puzzling and rather amusing at the same time. He would walk into the Library to do research for his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay and wind up talking about Quidditch with his housemate Cho Change and her boyfriend Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff or even be doing something as mundane as stopping by the boy's bathroom between classes and find himself engaged in a decidedly one-sided conversation with the ever excited Colin Creevy of Gryffindor. Shuichi didn't even bother trying to tell that to Professor Snape when he walked through the classroom door nearly fifteen minutes late.

"Blimey, before you know it they're going to be making a fan club for you." Ron muttered and shook his head in wonder as he, Hermione, Shuichi, and Neville made their way down the browning sloping lawn toward Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

"No kidding…" Neville laughed.

"I think it's great." Hermione stated plainly. All three boys stopped and stared at her.

"Are you completely out of your mind?" Ron asked the brainy girl incredulously. "What's great about being stalked by virtually every other person at Hogwarts?"

"It means that they're beginning to understand the errors of their ways and are starting to treat non-humans with the equality and respect that they deserve." she answered in a tone that suggested it was obvious.

"…I should've known you'd still be on about that…" Ron muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded. The potential argument was halted before it ever began by a string of curses and laughter. Students were gathered around a create sitting by Hagrid's door. Hagrid stood buy with a satisfied look on his face. Curious, the four came in for a closer look. Inside was what looked to be an overgrown talking ferret.

"It's a jarvey!" Neville exclaimed. "My grandmother once had an infestation of 'em. Tore up her garden rooting out a bunch of rats living in the ivy." The jarvey continued to swear in an eerily human voice and bite at the wooden bars of it's prison.

"That's right Neville!" Hagrid boomed, beaming at the now blushing round-faced boy. "Nasty little urchins. Not deadly, mind you, but not the kind of creature you'd want to have to deal with. But dead useful if ya wanna get rid of Gnomes though they don't exactly do a clean job of it. Some keep 'em around as pets."

"They can talk?" Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff asked in surprise, raising his voice over the jarvey's audible displeasure.

"Well, sorta." the half-giant replied. "There's debate whether or not it's really talking or just mimicking the sounds they hear, like parrots. But either way ya can't have a conversation with one. Not unless you're insultin it I suppose."

"I want one!" Terry Boot of Ravenclaw exclaimed in delight. Hagrid shook his big shaggy head.

"No, ya really don't. Real high maintenance. They get inta all sorts of mischief when they're bored. It'd be like keeping one of the old Weasley twins as a pet. It's just askin fer trouble."

"How did you get it?" Pansy Parkinson asked such blatant disbelief that drew the ire of those who generally liked the kindly half-giant above the prudish Pureblood.

"Caught it digging up my pumpkin patch." he replied, either not noticing or simply ignoring her tone. "Luckily it didn't do too much damage. We'll still have jack-o-lanterns fer Halloween this year."

"Fang didn't scare it off?" Dean Thomas questioned, peering at the large slobbering boar hound and his big teeth.

"Fang was more scared of it than it was of him."

Hagrid went on to talk about how the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures got quite a few complaints about jarvies each year, some of which were neighborly disputes over a pet that tended to 'help' the neighbor with their pest problem. Kurama wasn't paying the class much attention for the suspicious movement in the pumpkin patch. The coppery scent of blood and something distinctly _yokai _tickled his nose. His keen eyes narrowed, body tense. A young _tanuki_ slowly inched out of the mass of vines. It's tail was a bloody mess, no doubt from the jarvey. He watched it out of the corner of his eye as it cautiously looked around before pulling a sack out from green tendrils. Suddenly their eyes met. The _tanuki_ froze. A primal growl rumbled deep in the _yoko's_ chest. That single sound caught the other's attention. They whirled around to look at him and followed his gaze to the small _yokai_ that was trying to sneak away.

"Oh my!" Hermione gasped.

"Well, that's new." Hagrid scratched his head. "Never seen anything like that around here before."

The _tanuki_ gave a terrified 'eep' and scrambled away as fast as it could. Kurama hot on its tail. Two feet abruptly became four paws digging into the moist earth for better traction. He wove through the gnarled entanglement of sharp brambles and grasping limbs. Frantic, heavy breathing and the sharp scent of fear lead him to the fleeing _yokai_ like great neon signs reading 'this way'. However, the _tanuki's_ cargo coupled with it's short stubby legs which were designed more for climbing up trees than running meant it wasn't long until it tripped over a thick root arching out of the dark rich soil.

"D-don't h-hurt m-me!" he stuttered, big brown eyes wide and bulging from sheer terror. Kurama shifted into his _yokai_ form in order to converse more easily with it…and to frighten him even more.

"What's in the bag?" the _yoko_ growled.

"I-it's j-just a b-bunch of t-trinkets! I-I swear!" Kurama snatched the bag from it's grasp and looked inside. Indeed, it was full of trinkets. Trinkets that were clearly geared toward young people. Trinkets that gave off a dark and unsettling aura. Trinkets very much like the ones in the crate that he and Hiei intercepted and confiscated little more than a week prior.

"Where did you get these? Who sent you here?" he pressed.

"I-it was a strange _ningen_ fellow. T-thin, pale, with eyes as cold and hard as his heart and short hair as black as his soul. H-he promised that he'd reunite me with my family who are still in the _Makai_. I-I came here to provide for them, get rich. B-but after the disaster at the Dark Tournament, all I want is to see them again!" Gold eyes narrowed. It was a bizarre claim, and a bold one at that. Few outside the magical community knew of the existence of the _Makai_, let alone the existence of the supernatural. Yet he did not detect any sort of lie or deception from the terrified creature before him. It made his stomach clench uneasily.

"Reunite you with your family how?" Kurama ventured carefully. The _tanuki_ looked up at him with uncertainty. For a moment the _yoko_ thought he wasn't going to answer.

"He said that he was going to bring down the barrier around the _Makai_ and bring judgment down upon the _Ningenkai_."

xXx

Kurama bound the _tanuki_ to ensure he wouldn't try something to get away and took off for the _Reikai_ immediately. The Gate of Judgment was as busy as ever. _Oni_ ran about frantically like headless chickens while _shinigami _flew in at a breakneck speed with an occasional the soul of a deceased clinging to the oar desperately, each carrying out their appointed tasks in as little time as they could possibly manage least they get a royal tongue lashing from either the king or the prince about laziness and how much their untimely manner cost the _Reikai_. Koenma was in his office as always with only a relatively short stack of papers to sort through for once. He hummed a merry little tune as he leisurely worked. Jorge hummed along from where he was filing various folders and papers away into the filing cabinets that were charmed to hold more than any normal filing cabinet should. The _yoko's_ ears drooped down to either side of his head. He really didn't want to be the one to ruin the prince's rare mood but had little choice. Drawing up on the same bravery and boldness that he utilized in every single heist he ever pulled off, Kurama approached the cheerful duo.

"Ah, Kurama! What brings you here this fine day?" Koenma greeted him warmly.

"Bad news I'm afraid." Both Jorge and Koenma blinked at him. That's when they noticed that the _yoko_ was carrying a _tanuki_ nearly petrified with fright in one hand and a bag carefully in the other. Kurama quickly relayed the whole story, silently hoping he wasn't drastically shortening his life by centuries. A heavy silence hung in the air after he finished. It was thick, oppressive and made Kurama want to slink off or roll onto his back submissively in a placating gesture. But he remained standing as the proud creature he was and ready himself to face the inevitable. The diminutive prince slowly turned toward his assistant and gave him a hard look. Jorge returned the glare with a nervous smile.

"'Oh, Don't worry about it', you said! 'It's just a rumor', you said! Well, is it a rumor now Jorge?" Koenma shouted at the sheepish _oni_. Kurama blinked. That wasn't what he expected.

"Rumor?" the _yoko_ parroted questioningly.

"It was unfounded!" Jorge argued. "There was absolutely no evidence to suggest it was real!"

"And now we have a _ningen_ claiming otherwise, a _ningen_ that obviously bares a grudge against humanity for some insane reason, and giving Dark artifacts to _yokai_ to plant! He could be working with Voldemort!"

"Was this _ningen_ a wizard?" Kurama asked the wide-eyed _tanuki_. He shook his head.

"H-he was some sort of psychic. He sensed me lurking around an alley in London looking for food and cornered me. Destroyed a dumpster with a finger, he did. I-I was so scared that he'd kill me that I agreed. After all, I didn't have much to loose."

"And all the more to gain." Koenma muttered. "I can't imagine Voldemort knowingly work with a Muggle."

"Maybe he doesn't know." Kurama suggested. "Or perhaps he consider those who can harness and control _rei_ without the aid of wands or spells to be a different sort of wizard."

"Maybe." the prince agreed. "Oh man! If word gets out, the _yokai_ may very well rise up and rebel against us! Not to mention my _otousan_ will kill me!" he cried. The _yoko_ felt as though that would be the least of Koenma's problems.

xXx

Omake

"Hey, do you know where Shuichi is?" Ron blinked in surprise at the group of girls that suddenly descended on him from out of seemingly nowhere in the Entrance Hall as he returned from Care of Magical Creatures.

"No idea." he told them. He was about to go on his merry way when another stopped him in his tracks.

"Is it true that he has a girlfriend?" she asked. Ron wasn't sure how to respond to that one. Yeah, the guy was in a committed relationship but it wasn't with a girl so one could argue that he didn't necessarily have a girlfriend.

"I should get going." he said instead, trying to force his way out to freedom. This really wasn't any of his business and he really didn't want to get on Shuichi's bad side for saying something he wasn't supposed to, Hiei's for that matter.

"Wait!" one of the girls cried, snatching a fistful of the redhead's robes. Ron managed to slip out of her grasp and ran for it. They ran after him.

"Hermione! Help!" Ron shouted desperately.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Tanuki_- raccoon demon.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Rei_- human energy

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Ningen_- human

_Otousan_- father

AN: Please remember to review!


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

Koenma immediately had his best men, or _oni_ as the case may be, look into the _tanuki's_ claims of a _ningen_ aspiring to bring down the barrier around the _Makai_, which prevented the strongest of _yokai_ from setting foot in the _Ningenkai_. The _shinigami_ kept their eyes pealed for anything suspicious as they went about their duties and some even did a little poking around in-between. Toya was called away from keeping an eye on the Malfoys to use his _shinobi_ skills and years of experience to gather intelligence. Information was key. Without it, they couldn't tell who was going to do what where until it was far too late. But it was also essential that neither King Enma nor his toadies learn of the potential disaster. It was a direct attack on his authority that anyone, regardless of race or influence, would actively seek to abolish the decorum that he personally sanctioned. Knowing him, the king would do something drastic to nip it in the bud and maintain his sovereignty. Such drastic action could compound the problem further as uprisings and riots could very well occur as a result, giving Voldemort and his fanatical Death Eaters a golden opportunity to act. That had to be avoided at all costs.

Luckily at Hogwarts, Kurama's little stunt in Care of Magical Creatures wasn't as sensational rumor wise as his previous one in History of Magic. By now most had accepted that chasing after strange _yokai_ who suddenly crop up near _ningens _was part of his job. They saw him more as a _Reikai _police officer than an infamous _yokai_ who was doing Koenma's dirty work in exchange for some cash and benefits. Shiori still wasn't too pleased to hear that he had just up and left in the middle of class once again though the fact that he was taking down an unknown _yokai_ that just popped up close to his classmates redeemed him somewhat. She accepted that some situations can't be help but warned him about making skipping classes a habit. He was getting a formal education whether he wanted one or not. Personally, he wouldn't call it a formal education when the teacher was attempting to become his new best friend…

"Ah, Mr. Minamino! Mr. Longbottom! Miss Granger!" Shuichi restrained from visibly flinching at the all too familiar voice. Slowly he turned around and sure enough Professor Slughorn was bounding over to where he, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were doing their homework in the Library. Ron laughed under his breath, causing his fellow redhead to 'accidentally' elbow him in the ribs. A few heads lifted in casual interest before turning back to the numerous old leather-bound tomes of varying condition and legibility. Madame Pince gave the boisterous Potions Master a dirty look that he blatantly ignored. It seemed that nothing even popped the man's ever present bubble, not even the Slytherins who were not too fond of their new Head of House. Probably because Horace Slughorn didn't favor them as Severus Snape had.

"Good afternoon professor." Shuichi greeted politely through his teeth.

"I was hoping that I'd run into you three!" the Potions Master said. Shuichi was hardly surprised. They had bit of a bad habit of running into each other. Ron joked that the professor was stalking him. Then Hermione promptly hit him over the head before Shuichi could. After all, Professor Slughorn did the same to the other members of the so-called 'Slug Club'. Just him more than the others.

"Oh?" Shuichi prompted.

"I'm holding a bit of a dinner party on Saturday night at seven and you three are invited!" he announced. To their embarrassment, he seemed to announce it to the entire Library from the number of jealous looks being sent their way. Madame Pince looked ready to just march over and give the Potions Master a piece of her mind. "Just a small one. You know, to get to know each other better. I'm most curious about you Miss Granger. Forgive me if I pry but I'm not familiar with Muggle society."

"Of course." she replied. "I'm sure a few of the others are curious as well."

"Excellent!" Professor Slughorn began to turn away but stopped and looked at Ron. "Oh, and Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes?" Ron asked, hope shining on his face eagerly.

"Would you be so kind as to inform your sister?" he requested. "I haven't been quite able to pin the girl down…" Ron's face fell.

"Oh, no problem…"

xXx

Professor Slughorn's office was up on the sixth floor instead of down in the dungeons where the Potions Master and the Head of Slytherin House were traditionally located. And Kurama could see why. The office was more like a luxurious en suite than a simple room where one worked. Two large sofas surrounded a fireplace at one end with soft chairs, plump cushions, and footstools all about haphazardly so that if one were to just faint their limp body was sure to come to a soft landing. In the middle of the barely orchestrated chaos was a round dinner table big enough to sit ten people. It reminded the _yoko_ of the riches and similar luxuries he had sequestered in some nondescript ruins in a protective glade guarded by some of the deadliest plant life in the _Makai_. Sure, part of him missed that life full of illicit extravagance and the thrill of a risky heist. However, it did not bring him such a feeling of purpose or fulfillment as this one did. Not to mention he'd much rather live as a poor man surrounded by his mother and friends than an rich animal constantly looking over his shoulder.

The 'Slug Club' was quite small considering how many students attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry each year but each member either had influential relatives or had the potential of becoming such. According to the Potions Master, they were Hogwarts brightest and best. That was one way of putting it. Blaise Zabini, a vain and arrogant Slytherin, was the son a famous wealthy widow that married richly seven times with each husband dying in mysterious circumstances and left their fortunes to her and her son. Melinda Bobbin came from a family that owned a large chain of apothecaries. Cormac McLaggen, an aggressive and self-righteous Gryffindor, had an uncle well-connected within the Ministry of Magic. Kurama, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny were virtually the only ones who were chosen for their talents and personal achievements. Hermione appeared to dislike the club already from the look on her face. Ginny simply sat there with a polite smile plastered on her face. Neville kept his eyes on his plate. The first course was consumed in understandably awkward silence. After a few minutes, Professor Slughorn decided to get the ball rolling.

"So Hermione, what do your parents do for a living?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"They're dentists." she answered. Everyone stopped eating and looked at her in confusion. Everyone but Shuichi.

"What's a dentist?" Cormac McLaggen inquired. Hermione thought for a moment, trying to word her answer so they'd understand.

"It's a healer that specializes in oral care." They just stared at her blankly. Shuichi took pity on her and jumped in.

"They make sure teeth are in good condition." he simplified further.

"Bad teeth can lead to infection and oral diseases." she continued. "My parents go into people's mouths to fill cavities or holes in teeth and thoroughly clean then to prevent cavities. If a tooth is too far gone then they have to pull it out before it becomes a problem. Fake teeth are commonly put in place for appearances sake. They even whiten teeth through a special process but that costs extra. It's all the rage in Muggle society right now."

"Really?" Slughorn scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little but not much. For the more serious procedures they numb the area with an injection into the gums that wears off in an hour or so." A couple eyes went wide at the prospect of getting stuck by something, especially in the mouth.

"I got a tooth pulled once." Shuichi told them "It was one of my baby teeth. Had a pretty bad cavity that the dentist thought was caused by eating too much candy. My mother wasn't too happy about that. I barely felt the needle when it poked me. The dentist just yanked out the tooth a moment later and it was all over in the blink of an eye. It didn't even hurt when the injection wore off. My mother wouldn't let me have hardly any candy for about a month after that."

"Speaking of your mother, what does she do?" the Potions Master inquired.

"Nothing at the moment." he replied. "She used to work as a secretary at an insurance company close to where we lived. Worked there for years. Then she got sick. Apparently some of the materials used to build the house were toxic and a little of that toxin seeped in through a small hole into the house. She was pretty bad off. I thought she was going to die."

"What did you do?" Neville asked, having never heard the full story himself.

"I stole an object from the _Reikai_ vaults to heal her." Shuichi told him. "That's how I became employed to the prince. He was impressed by my skills, my devotion to my mother, and by how far I was willing to go for her. I served probation and community service for a while, naturally. I did break the law. A few, actually."

"Wow." Melinda Bobbin sighed.

"Cool." Neville breathed.

"Of course, she wasn't too thrilled that I was breaking the law." he chuckled.

"What does she do when you misbehave?" Blaise Zabini sneered. Hermione's eyes narrowed. Shuichi simply shrugged it off and answered anyway.

"She locks me inside the house with magic. It's a special kind of ward she invented. Every time I go near the door it zaps me and the ward is so intricately woven that I can't undo it or slip through."

"Oh, so that's it." Hermione commented. "I just though you remained inside out of guilt."

"Well…that too…"

"Fascinating! Your mother sounds like a truly gifted witch!" The rest of the dinner party went from there. Everyone took turns talking about themselves and their family as through the second course and dessert. Cormac McLaggen mostly talked about himself. Shuichi couldn't help but noticed how he was staring at Hermione posturing to impress her. Hermione looked everywhere but at him. She was particularly relieved when it was finally over.

"Oh my god! I thought it would never end!" she complained loudly.

"Yeah, really." Neville agreed tiredly. All Professor Slughorn wanted to talk about were his parents, famous Aurors, who were sadly permanent patents at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries because a group of Death Eaters literally tortured them to insanity. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it but the Potions Master apparently couldn't take a hint. Neville eventually gave in reluctantly but his answers were rather evasive. If Professor Slughorn noticed, he didn't mention it.

"Really? Cormac looked a little disappointed that it ended so soon." Shuichi said with a mischievous grin. Hermione shot him a warning look, knowing that glint in his emerald eyes all too well. "Who knew you were such a guy magnet?" She smacked him over the head angrily, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"Shuichi!"

xXx

Omake

Ginny sank down on the sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room with a sigh. Hermione immediately went strait up to the dormitory, obviously needing some time alone. Neville joined Dean Thomas in a game of Wizards Chess to get his mind off things. Ron drifted over to his sister and sat down next to her.

"So, how was it? Fun?" he asked bitterly.

"No. Torturous. I don't know what possessed me to go."

"At least you went." he muttered under his breath. Ginny gave him a look.

"And Hermione hasn't asked you out yet?" she asked in feigned surprise. "I mean, with such a sunny personality how can anyone resist you?"

"Shut up." he snapped, ears reddening in embarrassment.

"You may want to get a move on before Cormac McLaggen does. He's been making goo-goo eyes at her all evening." With that Ginny left her stunned brother sitting alone on the couch to join Neville and Dean, grinning evilly behind her hand.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Tanuki_- raccoon demon

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Oni_- ogre

_Shinigami_- messenger of death/grim reaper

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Ningen_- human

_Shinobi_- ninja

AN: Please review!


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

Shuichi asked himself just why the hell he was outside sitting in the stands on a chilly blustery October morning watching the Gryffindor Quidditch Team hold tryouts to fill the positions vacated last year by the outgoing seventh years. But then again, he could ask the same of the multitude of others sitting in the stands with him. Many of them weren't even from Gryffindor. Down on the pitch he could see the Team Captain, Katie Bell, shoo away those hopeful candidates from other houses despite their protests. Ginny stood along side her teammates, looking to retake her position or perhaps try out a new one. She really hadn't decided on it at breakfast. Her brother Ron was among the eager candidates though he looked more nervous than eager. Cormac McLaggen was trying out for the team as well apparently. Shuichi spotted him almost immediately with that arrogant swagger and tall build which made him appear to tower over the other but it could've just been his bloated pride. Cormac scanned the stands for a moment. He brightened upon seeing Hermione and boldly blew a kiss at her right in front of Ron. Ron's nervousness evaporated in the face of sheer anger. Hermions shivered next to Shuichi and he doubted it had anything to do with the cold. Luna rubbed her back comfortingly. Neville muttered something about Cormac overcompensating. Shuichi fought back a laugh.

"Is this…normal?" Shuichi asked dumbly, simply unable to describe the insanity before him.

"Not really. I haven't seen the tryouts quite like this before. Maybe it has to do with the fact that the remaining players are all girls…or it could just be Ginny. She's becoming pretty popular, especially with the boys." So he saw from the way a number of males were flirting with her at seemingly every turn and how her older brother glared hotly at them for doing as such. Ron was about as bad as Hiei at overprotectiveness. Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

"And Ron hasn't attacked any of her male admirers yet?"

"Not yet but he does threaten them." the nervous boy admitted.

"He needs to grow up!" Hermione sighed. "Ginny is a young woman, not bloody five years-old! It was only a matter of time until she discovered boys and they she!" Yeah, the _yoko_ tried that line once before on Hiei in regards to his twin and a certain orange haired psychic's infatuation with her. The _jaganshi_ more or less walked away as though he wasn't speaking to him. He had apparently developed selective hearing.

The tryouts were like a three ring circus, barely controlled chaos that threatened to go up in flames but was no less entertaining. A group of girls simply fell off their broomsticks giggling madly when Katie blew the starting whistle for them to fly around the pitch and display their flying prowess. Another had a nasty pileup at the halfway mark, a few needing some assistance up to the Hospital Wing for medical attention. One group, oddly enough, came without broomsticks. Needless to say, Katie didn't let them tryout seeing as how they were obviously not taking this seriously. Those trying out for the Beater positions weren't much better. The small clubs used to hit the bludgers, small unusually malicious iron balls with a will of their own, before they hit another teammate wound up smacking flesh more than anything else. For a while it looked like they were trying to beat the bludgers at their own game. Luckily for them, that part of the tryouts didn't last long. Two boys stood out from the rest and were readily chosen if only because they were actually hitting the balls. There was another midair collision when two would-be Seekers rammed into each other, both too focused on nabbing the elusive golden snitch to watch where they were going. Things really heated up when it came time to try out the prospective Keepers. It was the position Ron was vying for…and so was Cormac.

It was clearly evident that it going to get ugly no matter what happened. Despite the fact that the two didn't talk much or really knew each other beyond their names and family reputation, there was great animosity between them. Mainly because both were interested in Hermione. So far they only glared at each other silently whenever they saw each other but that was going to change. Ultimately, it was Cormac who made the first move. He casually hovered over to Hermione as Katie busily shooed away those who stubbornly refuse to believe that they didn't make the cut. For a moment, Shuichi thought that the brainy girl was going to try to crawl under the stands to get away or even hurl herself over the edge of the stands to the ground far below just to avoid talking to Cormac. Too late.

"Some people can be so juvenile." he tsked, leering at Hermione. The brunette pointedly ignored it.

"Well, their disquiet is somewhat understandable." Hermione replied diplomatically. "They were all looking forward to play." Cormac shook his head slowly at her.

"Aw, poor babies. I'm afraid enthusiasm isn't what makes you stand out from the crowd or win a Quidditch match. It's pure skill which this team is sorely lacking. Lucky for them I'm here." Again he looked her over like a side of meat. Hermione glared daggers at the arrogant boy not only because of his crass behavior but because she knew the players, Ginny for one, and many of those who were trying out. Those who didn't make the team had real skill, they simply lacked the discipline and the drive to hone it. For a moment it looked like she was going to strangle the boy for his callous words, though he just as well take it as an amorous gesture. A sly grin crossed Shuichi's face as a devious idea popped into his head.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. Ron's no amateur himself." Shuichi proclaimed. The large boy's eyes narrowed challengingly.

"Is that so?"

"His brothers Charlie, Fred, and George played for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team themselves." he continued. "He'd helped them practice during the summers. I wouldn't be surprised if they'd share the finer points of the game with him."

"As if." Cormac scoffed.

"All I'm saying is look out for him." Shuichi warned. "It would be a shame if you lose out to him and a real embarrassment after you boasted about your Quidditch prowess like that, especially in front of your heart's desire. No woman would want to be seen with someone who's all talk, after all." Kaite flew over to them before the boy could reply.

"Alright Cormac, you're up first." she told him. "Go over to the goalposts and protect them as best you can. I'll be the one trying to get the quaffle past you. Be ready, I'm not going to hold back." Cormac nodded and took his position. Hermione shot Shuichi a dark look.

"What are you doing?" the brunette demanded. "Don't encourage him!"

"I'm not encouraging him. I'm simply putting pressure on him." Shuichi reassured her.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"People don't perform well under pressure." Luna observed. Ron began flying in their direction, probably to see just what the heck Cormac wanted. Perfect.

"Now, wish Ron luck." he instructed the now thoroughly confused girl. "Motivate him."

"Why? What for?" she inquired. Shuichi opened his mouth to respond but at that moment Lavender Brown, a silly and rather dramatic Gryffindor who was sitting a few rows away, practically jumped out of her seat as Ron neared.

"Yoo-hoo! Ron! Good luck handsome!" Lavender cried out, waving her arms above her head as though she were drowning in the Black Lake. Ron paused for a moment, both bewildered and flattered at the same time. Lavender giggled. Hermione saw red. She looked like she was going to attack the ditzy dirty blond for a moment. Instead, she decided that two could play that game.

"What the bloody hell did Cormac want?" Ron asked once he reached them.

"Oh Ron, it was dreadful!" Hermione bemoaned. "He went on about how no one hear but him had any skill!"

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "Is he blind? Katie and Ginny are some of the best players in the school! It's because of them that Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup two years ago!"

"That's not the worst of it!" Hermione continued. "He-he leered at me! I-I've never felt so violated before in my life!"

"What?" If Ron wasn't enraged before, he sure was now. His entire face was as red as his hair. "Don't worry Hermione, after I upstage that bastard I'll make sure he never looks at you again!" With that he rocketed off to stare down the offender as he demonstrated his supposed superior skill. Shuichi and Neville gave Hermione surprised looks.

"Bravo!" the redhead clapped. Hermione turned on him, grapping him by the collar of his black school robes.

"I swear if this is some sort of sick joke-!"

"Hermione! You know I'm not one to toy with my friends feelings! I assure you that my intentions are pure!" Her eyes narrowed.

"They better be or your mother will be hearing from me! I'll see to it that you never see the light of day again!" A very real sense of panic rose up in Kurama's body like ill-cooked food threatening to come back up. He wouldn't put it past Shiori to do such a thing. She had made similar threats before, after all.

"Now be reasonable!" the _yokai_ pleaded.

"They're starting!" Luna announced. They both stopped and turned to the pitch.

Cormac hovered in front a set of the three goal posts that rose a few hundred feet off the ground on either end of the pitch. His body alone could easily block one of the rings. He must've known this from the way he was hovering arrogantly in front of only one of them. Apparently he thought all he had to do was just sit in front of them to block the quaffle, only needing to shift side to side at most. Ginny tossed the large red leather ball to Katie. Katie rocketed toward the goal posts in a blur of gold and scarlet. Cormac positioned himself in front of the rings she was heading towards. At the last possible second, Katie changed direction and launched the quaffle cleanly through one of the unguarded goals. Hermione let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Cormac missed the second attempt as well but, unfortunately, corrected his mistake and blocked all the others. Ron then took Cormac's place, exchanging some choice words with him as he passed. Unlike Cormac, Ron positioned himself carefully between the goals and readied himself to move at a moments notice. Katie didn't ease up on Ron even though she'd prefer him on her team over Cormac any day. She flew with blinding speed, twisted through the air wildly like a giant flying snake, and made hairpin turns to get the quaffle past him. Ron blocked every single one. Hermione, Shuichi, Neville, Luna, and just about everyone else cheered. Cormac had never looked more furious. He confronted Katie, accusing her of going easy on Ron and demanding another try. She refused. A few booed and made catcalls at Cormac. It was clear to everyone who the better Keeper was. Cormac stormed away.

"See? What did I tell you? Psychology works every time." Shuichi said to Hermione. Hermione didn't look too terribly convinced.

xXx

Omake

Cormac sat alone in a secluded corner of the Gryffindor Common Room glaring at everything and nothing. Everyone left him well alone. His broom laid neglected on the floor by his feet. The roaring fire did little to thaw the cold heavy shame in his heart. Never in his life had he been so humiliated. Shuichi Minamino was right about Ron Weasley. Cormac gritted his teeth. He should've taken the Ravenclaw boy's advice to heart. But no, he had just brushed it aside, thinking the Weasley to be as much of a lumbering fool in the air as he was on the ground. Not only that, but practically everyone was rooting for Ron instead of him. Everyone loved Ron. What could Ron possibly have that he didn't?

"Wasn't Ron amazing?" Lavender Brown swooned to Pravati Patil. "He was so daring, so dashing!" Cormac jumped out of his seat in rage and stomped up to the dormitories, knocking Lavender aside as he passed.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses a _jagan_ or third eye that enhances mental powers.

AN: Please review!


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

For Ron, the sweet taste of victory didn't last long despite the look on Cormac's face when Hermione ran up and hugged him in congratulations afterwards. The first game of the season was only a month away; Katie needed to whip her new team into shape. Practice was every weekend and lasted a good couple of hours, sometimes during the week as well. Ron often returned bruised and tired. That he had to actually start using his free periods between classes to do his homework was another downer for him though the fact that his grades were actually climbing instead of sliding as often happened to most of the Quidditch players gearing up for the season was lost on him. But whenever he saw Cormac his spirits lifted, either in remembrance of the victory or the sense of superiority it gave him. However, things were a little awkward between him and Hermione. Bouts of uncomfortable silences occurred frequently and without apparent provocation. Their notorious fights, once numerous, were now dwindled down to little more than disagreements which Hermione unsurprisingly won. Many shrugged it off as a phase that, as nice and refreshing as it was, wasn't long to last. They'd be back to bickering like an old married couple before anyone knew it. Shuichi wasn't so sure…

The first Hogsmeade trip of the year occurred on a frosty Saturday morning. Steely gray clouds hung low to the earth as if blanketing it from the bitter cold. Plants that weren't evergreen were no more than dormant skeletons. Students bundled themselves up with warm robes, scarves, and mittens before heading out. Mr. Filch stood by the great double doors with Mrs. Norris, his feline familiar, diligently checking the throng for those trying to sneak past without the required permission slip. His mood was more sour than usual, the chill undoubtedly aggravating his arthritic joints regardless of the thick warm clothing he wore. The blustery wind caused the hem of their robes to snap at their ankles as they made their way through the Entrance Gates and down the gravel road into Hogsmeade. Still, the mood was lively. For many, it was a nice reprieve from the odious workload awaiting them at the castle upon their return. Laughter rose above the wind. Conversation was light and plentiful. Not many loitered in the streets of Hogsmeade, preferring the warm windless sanctuary that the shops and taverns provided. The throng of students separated into tight clusters that drifted where they may upon entering the village proper.

"What do you guys want to do first?" Shuichi asked, breath fogging in front of his eyes before disappearing into the ether.

"I do need some new quills…" Hermione mused.

"There's always Zonko's…" Neville added.

"How about grabbing a tankard of Butterbeer over at The Three Broomsticks?" Ron suggested, teeth chattering. The three took pity on the shivering boy. Besides, out of them all, he was working the hardest. He deserved this small break more than they did.

"Good idea." Shuichi chuckled. "We better get a move on it if we want to get a table." The Three Broomsticks was blessedly warm and bustling with business. Students, staff, and locals alike gathered at the bar or around the tables, steaming hot tankards in hand. A group of elderly wizards took turns playing Wizard's Chess against each other by the big bay window. Students flitted from table to table, talking with friends and classmates like a swarm of social butterflies. The staff gathered around a table and kept to their own, talking in low voices about tests and classes and whatever else that needed to be hashed out though such talk was better suited to the Staffroom. The quartet managed to find a table to themselves in a secluded corner where they could see all the action.

"I'll get the drinks." Ron said.

"No let me." Hermione insisted. "You've been working hard lately. This is your day to relax." With that she wove her way around tables and bodies to the bar where Madam Rosmerta, the proprietor, was servicing the customers. Ron watched her, dumbfounded.

"It almost makes you want to work hard more often, doesn't it?" Shuichi teased. Neville snickered. That snapped Ron out of his daze. He turned to glare at them which wasn't very effective due to the blush staining his face a shade of red that almost matched his flaming hair.

"Oh shut up." he grumbled.

"Yoo-hoo! Ron!" an all to cheery voice called out above the din. The three boys looked up to see Lavender Brown fight her way toward their table. Heavy makeup caked her face, so much so that she looked more like a clown than the sex goddess she was obviously trying to emulate. Numerous gaudy jewelry decorated her neck and hands and those dirty blond locks were curlier than usual. It was clear what her intentions were. All color drained from Ron's face as he froze like a deer caught in headlights. Hermione turned around curiously from her place at the counter, eyes narrowing dangerously upon spotting the other girl. Neville and Shuichi braced themselves for the worst.

"Oh, hello Lavender." Ron greeted hesitantly. Lavender giggled, fluttering her eyes flirtatiously at him. The flowery perfume she wore was so strong that Kurama thought his nose was going to rot off his face. It even had Neville gagging for air.

"Fancy meeting you here!" she exclaimed a little louder than necessary. Kurama raised an eyebrow at her. Practically the entire school came The Three Broomsticks every Hogsmeade weekend. "I've been meaning to catch up with you but you've been so busy lately!"

"Well, you know how it is…" Ron shrugged awkwardly. Hermione came over at that moment juggling four hot Butterbeers in hand, nearly 'accidentally' knocking Lavender over.

"Here you boys go!" Hermione chirped energetically, carefully setting her burden down on the table. "Sorry it took so long! You wouldn't believe the line! Oh, hi Lavender! What a surprise!"

"Hermione…I didn't know you were here…" Lavender said in a strained voice.

"Ron and I are always together, isn't that right?" Ron nodded his head absentmindedly, tuning out the two girls in favor of the steaming tankard in front of him. "At times it's like we're married or something."

"How…charming…"

"Oh, listen to me blabber on. Would you like to join us?" Hermione asked politely through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, but I should probably get back to Parvati before she starts wondering where I've gone to." she replied coolly. "See you around Ron." Lavender bent down and kissed the redhead on the cheek, leaving behind a red smear of lipstick in its wake, and left with an exaggerated sway to her hips. Ron sat rooted to the spot clearly wondering if what just happened really happened. Hermione's hair seemed to crackle electricity. Shuichi and Neville shrank back slowly.

"We'll just see about that…" she seethed in a deathly quiet voice.

xXx

Hermione silently fumed during the rest of the trip. The boys didn't push the issue or even try to calm her down. It was best just to leave her be. She was one of the brightest witches in the school and they really didn't need to find out what kind of curses she had in her extensive arsenal. For the most part it worked. Popping into various shops, fooling around, and going about as if the incident with Lavender never happened seemed to help cool her temper somewhat. However, every once in a while she'd see something that would remind her of the ditzy girl and rekindle her anger. Shuichi quickly pulled her away from a doll charmed to scare unsuspecting people by quietly following them around or move things while they're not looking which greatly resembled her nemesis before she blew it up inside Zonko's Joke Shop. They stopped by Honeydukes, a sweet shop, where Kurama bought armfuls of sugary confections to send to his _yokai _coworkers. As the afternoon wore on, the quartet headed back to the castle to warm up and do a little homework before dinner.

"What are you going to do with all that candy?" Neville asked, eyeing the large bag.

"Seriously, I don't think that even Crabbe and Goyle can eat it all." Ron agreed.

"My coworkers like sweets and I feel bad that I've been doubling the workload more than cutting it down." he shrugged. "So I'm going to send them a little something in appreciation."

"'A little?'" Hermione parroted skeptically.

"Well, little in _yokai_ terms anyway." Kurama amended.

"Can _yokai_ even eat that much sugar?" Ron questioned. "Wouldn't it make them sick or something?"

"Katie!" a voice abruptly shouted over the fierce wind and cutting off Kurama's reply. They stopped in their tracks. Up ahead on the road running to and from Hogwarts were Katie and another girl, a friend most likely. She stood blocking the path in front of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain. Katie held a small package in her hands, her eyes disturbingly blank, trying to get around the other girl. "Katie, will you just answer me? Where are you going? What is that?" The hair on the back of Kurama's neck stood to attention, a sense of foreboding coiling in his stomach.

"Watch this!" he ordered Neville, pushing the bag of sweets into his hand. Kurama quickly ran up to the two girls.

"Get out of the way." Katie said in a strangely disconnected voice. The _yoko_ grabbed her shoulders. She twisted and squirmed in his grasp to get free.

"Drop it! Drop it Katie!" he commanded.

"No. Let me go." Her hands seemed to tighten around the package instead of loosening as he wanted almost defiantly. Without a second thought he ripped it from her hands. The flimsy parchment wrapping tore. An opal necklace spilled out. Katie reached for it. Kurama grabbed it before she could and pushed her back. The necklace swung wildly in his grasp and barely brushed against his wrist which wasn't protected by gloves or even the long sleeves of his robe. Incredible pain raced up his arm and through his body. It felt like an intense electric current was running through him. His body stiffened like a board, refusing to budge or let go of the necklace. He could see terrified faces staring helplessly at him and then nothing.

xXx

Omake

Lavender leaned against the dilapidated fence around the Shrieking Shack with a bottle of Firewhisky in hand. Her makeup ran down in face in a sort of tie-dye river of angry tears. The old derelict house before her matched her mood perfectly. Rundown. Beaten up. Neglected. Ugly. She took another long swig from the bottle, its liquid contents burning her throat as she swallowed. Parvati was probably looking everywhere for her but all she wanted was to be alone. Hypothermia or alcohol poisoning was a far better fate than watching that wretched woman fawn over Ron Weasley. The sound of footsteps crunching against dead dried plant matter made her turn away from the quiet depressing scenery. Cormac McLaggen trudged towards her moodily, kicking a rock along the ground as if it were the source of all his troubles. He had a Friewhisky in his hand as well. The boy looked up, noticed her, and decided to join her. They stared at the Shrieking Shack silently for a long moment.

"Trouble in the love department?" he asked, speech slightly slurred.

"Yeah." she answered.

"I guess what they say is true, love is a battle field." he continued. "It doesn't matter how rich or good-looking you are if some bastard comes along and steals the one you want right from under your nose."

"Tell me about it." the girl next to him scoffed. Another silence fell between them. Something tickled at the back of his mind but it eluded him. Then it clicked.

"Hey. You like Ron Weasley, right?"

"Yeah." she slurred.

"Well, I like Hermione Granger. Maybe we can help each other out." Lavender gave him a hard look, sure he was joking. He wasn't. She thought for a moment. Ah hell, what did she have to loose?

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

AN: Please review!


	93. Chapter 93

AN: Sorry for the brief absence but I had to contend with both a five-page essay and a big test. There's only so much I can do at once…

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 93

Panic was the first thing Kurama became aware of as his mind resurfaced from unconsciousness. Instinct practically screamed at him that danger was nearby. He had to get away from it but protect the others from it as well, even though he couldn't recall who the 'others' were for the life of him. Then a deep-seated pain made itself known. There was a loud, drawn-out, agonized sound and it took him a moment to realize that it was coming from him. Limbs that may or may not have been paws flailed frantically at a ground that was not there. A deep voice rumbled soothingly against his ears as a familiar scent tickled his nose. Hagrid. He remembered now. Katie. The necklace. Kurama forced his eyes open. Bright light seared his retinas, effectively blinding him for a few moments.

When his vision cleared he found that the kindly moleskin covered half-giant was carrying him back to the castle. The fierce breeze had thankfully died down somewhat, making the bitter cold that much more bearable. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Katie and her friend followed close behind. Katie appeared to be herself again if a little distraught. Hermione carefully cradled the dangerous necklace, using her thick scarf to protect her and the others from it's malicious touch. Kurama tried to find his feet, or paws as the case was although he didn't remember transforming into his _yoko_ form, as to get Hermione away from the Dark object but another wave of pain quickly deterred him. He gave a pitiful whined.

"Yer alright. Yer alright." Hagrid crooned softly. "We're nearly there. You'll be patched up an back to yer old self in no time."

"I-I'm s-sorry! I-I'm sorry! I-I'm s-so sorry!" Katie sobbed while her friend futilely tried to comfort her. "I-I don't k-know w-what c-came o-over me!"

"Hush. It's alright Katie. It's not your fault." her friend insisted gently.

"B-But It i-is Leanne!" Katie wailed.

"Don't go beatn' yourself up." Hagrid told her in a firm tone. "Shuichi's resilient. He's a _yokai_, remember. I bet he's dealt with far worse than this."

The _yoko_ found it hard to focus. His head felt fuzzy, like someone stuffed his cranium full of cotton balls. Pain continued to wash over him in waves, ebbing only briefly and slowly driving him mad. Kurama's pained cries carried on the wind and it wasn't long until curious students appeared to see what all the noise was about. Concerned and astonished faces wavered uneasily before his eyes. The rank stench of fear turned his stomach. It was clear what was going through their minds even to his foggy brain. What could've possibly brought a _yokai_, let alone one as powerful and as cunning as he was, to his knees? Was there some monster on the loose? The group following Hagrid grew, wary students unsure if they were in danger or not who decided to air on the side of caution and keep to the relative safety of the half-giant's shadow. Ron and Neville readily sated their curiosity. Katie kept her head down shamefully. Hermione stayed well away from everyone to prevent anyone from accidentally brushing against the deadly burden she carried.

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were standing by the massive double doors when they arrived. Immediately the two ushered away the curious bystanders and urged Hagrid to take the _yokai_ in his arms strait to the Hospital Wing while Ron, Hermione, Neville, Katie, and Leanne were ordered to follow them to take care of the cursed necklace and undoubtedly answer a few questions. They obeyed, if reluctantly. Kurama wondered how they knew to expect their arrival. Did Hermione use her magic to alert the Headmaster or did Hagrid send one of the curious students ahead with a message when he wasn't looking? But his dulled mind wouldn't let him ponder it any longer. Nothing seemed to matter at the moment other than the pain racking his body. He must've blacked out again for the next thing he knew, he was laying on one of the beds in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey carefully examined him. Hagrid loitered nearby anxiously. Both the Headmaster and Professor Snape quietly entered and awaited her verdict. The Healer finally straightened up with a sigh some minutes later.

"Well? How's he?" the Gamekeeper asked restlessly.

"Fine as far as I can tell." she answered truthfully. "I don't see any life threatening or permanent injuries. I'm no expert mind you, especially when it comes to the damage wrought by Dark artifacts, but it almost looks like he's been struck by lightning. There's a burn mark running from the forearm of his right front leg up to his shoulder which resembles a lightning strike."

"Lightning? How?" Hagrid exclaimed, totally perplexed. He sure as hell did see any lightning strikes.

"It's from the magic within the necklace." Snape explained. "Mr. Minamino's own power instinctually rose up to protect him but the magic of the necklace is so strong and powerful that it broke through his defenses somewhat, leaving the burn mark in it's wake. It could've been a lot worse. It would've easily killed Miss Bell or whoever she was commanded to give it to. I examined it. The necklace is very old and seeped in Dark magic. I would suggest you look over Miss Granger and Miss Bell for any effects they may have from handling such a Dark object."

"You mean the poor girl was under the Imperius Curse?" Madame Pomfrey gasped. He nodded his head grimly.

"I've already contacted the Ministry." Dumbledore informed them. "They're sending a team of Aurors to investigate the matter."

"'The Ministry'?" the Healer parroted, obviously none too fond of the idea. And for good reason. The Ministry wasn't exactly the most trustworthy or the most straightforward though some improvement has been made since the _Reikai's_ intervention.

"A student has been deliberately and maliciously attacked, _yokai_ or no." the old wizard reminded her firmly. "The entire student body is at risk so long as we know that someone or something is dispensing such dangerous objects. It is our sworn duty to ensure their safety just as it is the Ministry of Magic's sworn duty to uphold law and order. Let's not let past discretions cloud of judgment, not now when cool heads are needed in such troubled times." There was a brief moment of tense silence.

"What shall we do with Mr. Minamino?" Madame Pomfrey finally asked. "I'm afraid that I don't know how to treat a patient that has been subjected to Dark magic…"

"How about sendin' 'im ta St. Mungo's?" Hagrig suggested helpfully. "They've got tha best Healers around."

"No." Snape quickly objected. "They'll be hesitant to take in an injured _yokai_. Even if they do know a thing or two about _yokai_ physiology, they can't trust he won't lash out in his injured state. Not to mention their lax security will allow any reporter or those against his presence here who's caught wind of this to harass him." The Headmaster sighed and reluctantly nodded in agreement with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Then that leaves us with only one option…"

xXx

Genkai wasn't too happy about being called away from a big gaming convention taking place in Tokyo out into the middle of Scotland because a certain master thief touched something he wasn't supposed to. Apparently some new console was going to be unveiled to the general public and the aging martial artist wanted to give it a test drive before even considering buying it. But her disgruntlement quickly turned into concern as she saw that it wasn't a case of a hand wandering where it didn't belong. Kurama's tails thumped against the bed when he saw her walk in but quickly stopped as pain crashed over him once more and drew out a sharp yelp. She looked him over gently, the deep frown on her face making the few lines she possessed even more pronounced. Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore stood by in tense silence. Both Snape and Hagrid had other things they had to attend to and their presence wouldn't help the hurting _yoko_ any.

"Looks like his nerve got fried by whatever magic is contained within that necklace…" She mused aloud.

"Is there anything we can do to help him heal?" Madam Pomfrey asked her tentatively.

"Beyond pain relief? No. Not unless you can mend damaged nerves…" The Healer shook her head regretfully.

"No, I'm afraid I can't. The most I can treat is regrowing bones but even then I use a potion for that. A Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries could but they may not be wiling to treat him considering what he is and the condition he's in. They're even iffy when it comes to werewolves and they are only dangerous once a month."

"Better safe than sorry." Genkai snorted.

"Will he be fine without advanced medical attention?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Just fine." the aging martial artist answered. "His body will repair the damage done within a week or so on it's own." Madam Pomfrey blinked in surprise.

"Really?"

"It's a survival mechanism." she explained. "The _Makai_ is a more dangerous place than you can imagine. Even the slightest weakness can mean death."

"Then perhaps it'll be better if we send Mr. Minamino home to recuperate than keep than keep him isolated within the Hospital Wing." Kurama's ears perked up. Dumbledore chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You wouldn't have to worry about him exerting himself, that's for sure. I'll be surprised if Shiori doesn't chain him down." Genkai cackled. The _yoko's_ ears drooped a little. "Anyway, Koenma wants me to take that necklace off your hands." she informed the Headmaster.

"Of course. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is keeping it safe. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to hand it over."

"I bet." she snorted. The necklace sounded to be a real piece of work…"In the meantime, until fox-boy's healed, Koenma will send some people over to ensure your staff and students' safety."

"Thank you." Dumbledore bowed gratefully. "We appreciate it." Genkai waved it off and turned to the _yokai_ laying prone on the bed. She gave him a mischievous grin that frightened him to no end.

"Your mother is going to have kittens over this one…"

xXx

Omake

"I hope Shuichi will be okay…" Hermione sighed, pushing her mashed potatoes around her plate. The excited buzz and energy of the Great Hall tasted sour in her mouth. How can anyone be so cheerful when a dear friend was lying in the Hospital Wing severely injured.

"I'm sure he he'll be just fine." Neville assured her. "He's tough. You'll see. He'll be up and about in no time."

"Oh god!" Ron suddenly gasped, trying slide down in his seat as to not be seen. Before either Hermione or Neville could ask what was wrong, Lavender Brown came bounding over arm-in-arm with Cormac McLaggen.

"Ron! There you are, handsome!" Lavender squealed. She swayed uneasily on her feet. It was obvious that she had one too many drinks. Ron looked like he just wanted to die as the inebriated girl plopped down next to him, pressing up against him unabashedly.

"Why the long face, beautiful?" Cormac questioned, flexing his muscles for Hermione. It appeared that he had a few drinks himself. Neville gave both of his friends sympathetic looks as he slowly inched away from the intoxicated pair. It was best just to stay out of this one…

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

AN: Please review!


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

Shiori did indeed have kittens, figuratively speaking of course, when Albus Dumbledore appeared in the living room of the Black family home with a painful _yoko_ cradled in his arms. At first it looked as though she were going to faint upon hearing exactly how he became injured. But her fury quickly overcame her shock, fury at Dumbledore for allowing students to leave the safety of the school grounds during such dangerous times. Sirius and Remus, who had just returned from spying on a colony of his fellow lycanthropes that had decided to join Voldemort's forces in the hopes of a better future, tried their best to calm the woman down. The Headmaster was doing his best to keep the students safe while continuing as if a war wasn't brewing for the sake of their happiness, a tricky balancing act if there ever was one. She wasn't convinced. Dumbledore wisely retreated before the distraught mother decided to turn her wand on him, stating that he shouldn't remain away from the school for long and that the Aurors would most likely request to speak with him on the matter. Hiei appeared to remain his stoicism but the way he hovered around his partner revealed just how worried he really was though he would probably adimatly deny it. Yukina, sensing her twin's anxiousness, set about making Kurama more comfortable which seemed to put the _jaganshi_ at ease somewhat.

"Just how the hell are both the Ministry of Magic and the _Reikai_ are going to handle this one?" Sirius asked the werewolf once Shiori was out of earshot, having redirected her energy towards tending to her son.

"Fudgle will most likely make some comment or give some speech to reassure everyone while the Aurors will turn Hogsmeade upside down to find whoever put that girl under the Imperius Curse and sent her to deliver that necklace. And to who." Remus replied. "As for the _Reikai_, they'll send someone to cover Hogwarts while Shuichi recovers for sure but beyond that I have no idea."

"Hogwarts used to be so uneventful and as secure as Gringotts." Sirius reflected. The lycanthrope raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"I'm surprise that you remember. You spent the better half of your schooldays chasing tail." The Animagus gave an indignant squawk at that.

The _yoko_ was set up there in the living room so he could be easily accessed and moved if his condition took a turn for the worse for some reason or other. Shiori just about catered to his every whim, though she sometimes needed the _jaganshi _to translate for her just what he wanted exactly. Yukina had hours of fun brushing that luxurious silver pelt and twining flowers into it that an amused Shiori conjured up for her. Sirius did his part to cheer Kurama up whenever he was feeling down, transforming into his Animagus form and doing all sorts of silly stuff that occasionally got him in trouble with the _yoko's_ mother. Mrs. Weasley constantly gave him sweet treats as a bit of a consolation for being effectively bedridden. Kurama was almost certain that he was gaining weight because of it, injured or no. But that was nothing to the wave of get-well-soon cards and bouquets from friends and classmates that soon flooded the living room to where it resembled a greenhouse left to its own devices.

But even with everyone's support, he still didn't care for all the laying around all day with nothing to occupy his sharp mind. Moreover, it was quite demoralizing for one who much rather do things himself than have to rely on others. Kurama hardly ever felt so weak and helpless in his life. It didn't sit well with him, reminding the _yoko_ entirely too much of the time before he developed his _yokai_ powers. Instinct continuously whispered to him about how vulnerable he was like this. Never mind the fact that the wards around the house ensured none can even detect the house without Dumbledore personally enlightening them to its whereabouts. Hiei seemed troubled by it as well. He spent most of the day by the _yoko's_ side and even slept with him in the living room at night. Before, the _jaganshi_ didn't see what was so dangerous about these Dark objects that keep cropping up like weeds in a field. Sure, they were down right deadly to other _ningens_ but that didn't necessarily mean that they were a threat to _yokai_ as well. _Ningens _were fragile beings unlike _yokai_ who had to literally fight tooth and claw for survival in their native world, the _Makai_.

Surely there was something he could do, someway he could help. But how could he? He was hardly in any condition to be going anywhere and everyone practically knew his face by now no thanks to all the near-constant media attention. In fact, getting involved may tip off the perpetrator that the _Reikai_ was on to him. Someone else would have to do the digging up for him and discretely poke around the criminal underworld…provided that the sneak thief he had in mind for the job was keeping a low profile and hadn't gotten busted for another petty crime…

xXx

Mundungus Fletcher had been indeed keeping a low profile, but only because there was a warrant out for his arrest for swindling some poor old woman out of her life savings to buy some harmless trinkets that the sneak thief swore would keep the Dark wizards away. For some reason, the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol did find it very amusing. On the bright side, the little stint wasn't big enough of an offense to warrant posting wanted posters as they did with the more nefarious criminals. Still, minor offense or no, Mundungus would much rather hide under a rock for the rest of his days than spend the night in Azkaban; he didn't have the money necessary to pay the allotted fine.

Apparently the petty criminal wasn't as hard to find as he would've liked to be. Hiei found him easily enough squatting in an abandoned penthouse just a few blocks away in downtown London…not exactly the best hiding place, but then again the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol weren't exactly detectives either. Mundungus naturally thought that the _jaganshi_ was there to arrest him. Hiei didn't even bother trying to explain why he was there and just dragged the paranoid thief literally kicking and screaming back to the Black family home. Luckily Shiori, Yukina, and Mrs. Weasley had gone out shopping. They had spent way too much time looking after Kurama and the _yoko_ insisted that they enjoy themselves. It wasn't as though he were going to just walk out the door…

"Come on! It was just an old biddy!" Fletcher cried as he was indignantly deposited on the living room floor in front of Kurama. The _yoko_ had gained enough strength to revert to his _yokai_ form, not that it wasn't exactly easy or pain free, so he could at least talk. Mundungus tried to crawl away from the cot Kurama laid on but the _jaganshi's_ foot on his shabby robes prevented him from doing so. Instead the terrified man knocked over a few vases. Kurama wasn't sure if it was amusing or pathetic…

"Will you relax…we just want to ask you a favor…" he stated with a raised silver brow. Mundungus immediately stopped his sniveling.

"A favor? From me?" the sneak thief asked incredulously. He straightened up a little.

"Yes. Hiei and I are too easily recognizable to do it ourselves." Kurama explained. "Besides, you have contacts in the criminal underground that we don't. It should be an easy task for you. Do a good job and I just might put in a good word with Koenma for you, make you inevitable death a little more enjoyable than it would be otherwise."

"What do you need me to do?" Fletcher inquired curiously.

"Find out whoever is distributing these Dark artifacts." the _yoko_ replied.

xXx

For his part, Koenma was milking the incident for all it was worth to boost the magical community's approval towards the _Reikai_ and further the cause against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Who knew the prince could be such a sensationalist? But it certainly had the desired effect. The wizarding media practically ate up his every word. In response, newspaper and magazine sales skyrocketed. That sparked a bit of a race between the photographers to take a rare picture of the charismatic prince. Just imagine the dollars they'd get if Prince Enma Jr.'s face was plastered on the front page! But it was easier said than done. He didn't leave his office if he could help it, especially not with the towering stacks of paperwork that pass by his desk daily. Even a brief absence would leave him buried under a mountain of official documents awaiting his seal of approval. On the other hand, the mystery greatly intrigued the single female populace. Sordid stories of princes disturbingly similar to Koenma's public personae were gracing the bookshelves of every bookstore. And that was just Koenma…

"Anyone else feel like a side of beef?" Chu muttered under his breath. He, Rinku, Jin, and Toya stood on the steps in front of the giant double doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the Headmaster addressed the gathered reporters about Kurama's temporary replacements. Cameras flashed almost constantly, effectively blinding the quartet. A multitude of curious students peered through the tall but narrow ancient leaded windows. Why there needed to be a conference with the media was beyond them. Was he just getting it all done and over with at once so the reporters wouldn't be trying to sneak into the school for an exclusive? Or was he using this as an opportunity to assure the general public that the children were in safe and competent hands?

"More like a slice of beefcake, but I know what you mean…" Toya muttered back.

"Are all _ningens_ like this?" Rinku asked uncomfortably. He wasn't too sure about all this staring…it was rather creepy.

"They're just curious." Jin piped up. "I bet they don see too many _yokai_ other than Kurama, but they'll get used to us before long. They probably wouldn't give a rip about us by the end of the week. Just you wait."

"At least the view can't be beat." the _sui ken_ master added on a positive note. "Could be worse…"

"Aye. The wind is so clean and fresh…nothing like the cities or the _Makai_…"

"Oi, think they got any good liquor about?"

"I don't think they'll be very happy about you drinking while on the job…" Rinku observed. "_Ningens_ are sticklers about that kind of stuff, thinks it's inappropriate."

"Bah, conceited wakers. Every one of 'em." Chu huffed, crossing his arms like a child who didn't get his way.

"Hey, how bad can it be?" Jin asked.

xXx

Omake

Horace Slughorn stared out the windows of his office, located just off the Sixth Floor Corridor. True, it wasn't the traditional office that many of his predecessors had occupied down in the dungeons but he just loathed that damp little water closet. It was so tight, so dark, so cold, so not his style. Therefore, Professor Slughorn convinced the Headmaster to give him a better office, one that was much more spacious. It was the best that he could've asked for. Really, the view up here could not be beat. He had an unobstructed view of sloping school grounds and, if he leaned his leaned down just so, the many reporters gathered in front of the Entrance Hall ogling at the _yokai_ temporarily taking over the task of protecting the school until Mr. Minamino recovered.

Silently, the Potions Master wondered how he could benefit from such unusual circumstances. Yes, he had tried to take advantage of Mr. Minamino but the crafty youngster was too sharp to trick so easily and had caught onto him quickly. It wasn't like he was going to hurt him or anything. Slughorn just wanted a lock of hair, a fang, anything really, that he could sell as a genuine _yokai _artifact. He might've let slip that it was from the one and only King of Thieves but he certainly wasn't going to reveal just how he acquired it. Mr. Minamino politely refused him, stating that the sale of such items were illegal and carried a hefty jail sentence in the _Reikai's _own prison. The Potions Master didn't fault the lad, he was simply doing his job after all. Slughorn had thought that he had missed his chance to turn a profit. But low and behold, he just received another chance from the gracious heavens up above. With four to choose from, he couldn't possibly fail. Only now he was facing an entirely different dilemma…

"Hmm…a lock of hair?" Slughorn muttered quietly to himself. "No, no, no. Perhaps a claw or fang. Yes. A genuine _yokai _fang. But from who?"

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningen_- human

AN: Please review!


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

The Aurors had combed every inch of Hogsmeade to find whomever so callously placed Katie Bell under the Imperius Curse and made her carry the opal necklace up to Hogwarts for hours. No one was allowed to so much as move from where they stood incase they destroyed evidence, intentionally or not. There were a few false alarms as some of the older residents either didn't comprehend exactly what all the hubbub was about or simply flat-out refused to change their daily routine just so a bunch of 'whippersnappers' could 'play Aurors and Dark wizards'. One ornery old man was cited for obstruction, which was lucky for him considering that the Auror he knocked out of his way to The Three Broomsticks for his usual glass of Firewhiskey could've slapped him with an assault charge or even carried him off to Azkaban. Every one was thoroughly questioned. Shops and homes alike were searched. But despite their best efforts, the Aurors didn't find so much as a hint as to who the perpetrator could possibly be.

Dumbledore, as well as the other staff members, did their part to help by encouraging the students to come forward if they knew or heard anything that could help the investigation. This only lead to a firestorm of wild rumors and conspiracies that they had to painstakingly sort through incase they were valid then put out before it got too out of hand. The Headmaster found himself left with no alternative but to have every incoming package and student searched in the off chance they were smuggling more Dark artifacts. It was better to be safe than sorry and have to deal going through the whole mess again. He got a few complaints from outraged parents about the breach of privacy though, for the most part, both parents and students understood his precaution.

Luckily, Chu, Rinku, Jin, and Toya's presence on the school grounds helped to alleviate everyone's fears. And the quartet made it a point to look into anything suspicious. They all just about had heart attacks every time a group of girls shrieked with laughter the first few days; thankfully, they got used to it. It may be paranoia on their part but considering who they were filling in for, it was better to be safe than sorry…especially considering how the _yoko_ loathed incompetence. Surprisingly enough, they didn't get many complaints about their nosiness if any. The only complaint they got was about Chu's drinking and hygiene. However, once they explained how Chu drinking was actually a good thing, the relented. Hygiene on the other hand was a bit of a battle. Apparently Chu thought his scent was masculine. Just about everyone else begged to differ. After a few arguments and a failed attempt to bathe him themselves, Rinku, Jin, and Toya struck a deal with the big lumbering _yokai_. More baths equaled more alcohol. It was a trade off that everyone could live with.

"There now, all squeaky clean." Chu huffed, plopping down on one of the stone benches in the Courtyard. Riku looked up from the book he was reading, a collection of wizarding children's stories that he found quite interesting to say the least, and raised an eyebrow at his tall friend.

"Oh come on, it can't be all that bad…"

"'Can't be all that bad'?" he exclaimed. "Just being in that bathroom was painful! Marble, gold, a tub the size of an Olympic swimming pool, and fancy art everywhere! Not only that but everything smells girly! Even the bloody water! Now I smell like a chick!" Chu shook his head. "I can see why the _yoko_ would like it here so much…"

"I thought you liked girls." the young _yokai_ said.

"I do, but that don't mean I wanna smell like one!" the tall _yokai_ replied.

"Maybe that's why you have such bad luck with them." Rinku thought aloud. "Women don't like that kind of sexist thinking." Chu gave him a look.

"And how would you know?" he asked with some suspicion. "You've never even kissed a girl, let alone talked to one for more than a minute without tripping all over yourself!" His companion flushed with embarrassment.

"H-hey! M-mind your own business!" the smaller of the two sputtered. "I-If you don't want advice then you can just leave!" A somewhat devilish grin crossed the _sui ken_ master's face.

"You've been asking the _shinigami_ for some pointers, haven't you?" The blush on Rinku's face darkened.

"M-maybe…" There was a brief awkward silence between the two.

"So…what did she tell you?" Chu finally asked. Rinku grinned at him and opened his mouth to make some crack at him supposedly being an expert on the subject when a pair of Slytherin girls, twins judging by their nearly identical appearances, slipped into the courtyard. There was something decidedly suspicious about them. It may have been the fact that most students were in class or the way they were obviously sneaking about, taking to the evergreen shrubs in the flowerbeds in an effort to hide from unwanted eyes. Either way, it was enough to give them their undivided attention.

"What the heck?" the young _yokai_ muttered bewilderedly. His tall friend shrugged. The two girls either didn't notice the _yokai_, which was quite impossible considering how big Chu was, or simply disregarded their presence entirely. They whispered in each other's ears conspiratorially. It almost seemed as though they were having a bit of an argument about something. Chu got to his feet with a grunt and walked over to the sneaky duo. His shadow loomed over them, finally making them notice him. They stared up at him with wide deer-caught-in-headlights eyes.

"Oi, shouldn't you two be in class?" he asked casually.

"Um…well…you see…we were just…" one girl began badly.

"…just going up to the Hospital Wing." her twin finished. "It's flu season you know and we're feeling a bit under the weather."

"Flu season eh?" he mused thoughtfully. Chu looked back at Rinku for a moment. "Now that you mention it, my young friend here is a bit stuffed up himself…"

"Then maybe he should go see Madam Pomfrey too." the first girl said helpfully. "She can fix just about anything in a jiffy."

"Where is the Hospital Wing anyway?" the _yokai_ inquired.

"It's just off the First Floor Corridor. You can come with us if you like." Her twin jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow, shooting her a pointed look.

"Why that's very nice of you miss…"

"Flora Carrow. And this is my sister Hestia." Chu and a somewhat confused Rinku followed the twins through the expansive castle up to the First Floor Corridor. Hestia continuously shot dark looks at her sister the entire way there. In the Hospital Wing, a few other students were being seen to by a kind, if a little stern, middle-aged woman. Apparently the flu bug was already beginning to circulate among the student body. Madam Pomfrey sighed in exasperation upon seeing the twins.

"Good morning girls." Madam Pomfrey greeted dryly. "I suppose you're here for a Pepperup Potion as well?" she guessed. They nodded. "I'm sorry but I just ran out. Professor Slughorn said he'd brew some more but that won't be until after classes have ended for the day."

"Oh…okay…" Flora muttered awkwardly. She and Hestia then walked out, Hestia hissing something into Flora's ear. Chu hummed to himself thoughtfully.

"Those two come here often I take it?" he inquired to the Healer.

"Yes," she answered in a frustrated tone, "not that I don't mind cautious students. It saves me a bit of work, really. But those two are something else. Since the start of the year they've been coming in about one thing or another. I tried to give them the benefit of the doubt; these are some pretty dangerous times you know and one can't be too careful. However, I just can't shake the feeling that those two are doing something that they know they're not supposed to."

"You don't think that they're…well…you know…" Rinku trailed off suggestively, a minuet blush staining his cheeks.

"Fooling around?" Madam Pomfrey finished. She looked thoughtful. "Perhaps. That would explain why some of the potions I keep on hand in such cases have gone missing. We can't just let the students suffer the consequences of such indecorous actions without the parents coming down on us. Those two could be having relations with Muggleborns and don't want their family to find out, being Purebloods and all." The two _yokai_ bade her good day and let her be, but not before the insistent woman checked their health and wellbeing while they were there.

"What was that all about?" Rinku demanded as they walked down the hall.

"That, Rinku, was about a lead that I think our dear _yoko_ will be most interested in." Chu grinned.

xXx

Kurama scanned the letter for what had to be the umpteenth time since he received it just a little after noon. He practically feel Hiei rolling his eyes at him from his spot on the window sill, practically hidden by the countless vases of flowers. But he really couldn't help going back over it again and again in the off chance he had misread it. Chu's letter, though a little illegible thanks to the _sui ken_ master's messy scrawl, took him by surprise. And it wasn't because he doubted that the big _yokai_ could read and write like a certain _jaganshi_. It had never occurred to the _yoko_ that someone within the school itself could have a hand in the recent events that occurred. No one at the school struck him as particularly malicious or having a strong belief in Voldemort's so-called cause. However, a number of the students did hail from some pretty conservative Pureblood families…and it would explain how the one who made Katie carry the necklace back to the castle disappear without a trace…Mudungus Fletcher stumbled through the front door and all but collapsed on the living room floor in front of the cot Kurama was currently reclining on.

"Have fun?" the _yoko_ quipped with a mischievous smirk.

"No!" the sneak thief exclaimed. "I nearly got blown to bits cause some nutter actually thought I was an undercover Ministry official!"

"Was he blind?" Hiei asked, eyebrow raised. Mundungus muttered under his breath.

"So what did you find?" Kurama questioned.

"Not much." Fletcher admitted. "The blokes who deal with Dark artifacts are pretty tightlipped. All I could gather was that business for them has been picking up recently. From the amount of gold weighing down their coin purses, I'd say their main clientele are most likely the old Pureblood families that support Voldemort. It looks like they're planting these things just to get rid of enemies and those they consider to be undesirable. But I did hear talk of a strange foreigner making the rounds and either recruiting or hiring for some reason. Apparently he's quite the persuasive one." The two _yokai_ shared a look.

"Strange how?" Hiei pressed curiously.

"Only has Muggle money on him." Mundungus shrugged. "A few Death Eater wannabies thought he was a lost Muggle and cornered him. But he killed them in a blink of an eye without so much as lifting a finger, or so I was told. Apparently he left a pretty gory mess."

"This can't be good." Hiei muttered.

"Koenma's not going to be very thrilled to hear about this…" Kurama agreed with a wince.

xXx

Omake

Rinku stopped in his tracks and looked warily about the empty hall. He had the distinct feeling that he was being followed. Part of him hopped that it was just one of the castle ghosts floating about, but not the nutty poltergeist that seemed to think it was funny to use him as target practice. Now he was starting to regret going down to the kitchens on his own for a snack.

"Hello." Rinku just about jumped out of his skin. He whipped around to see the Potions Master standing there with an unnervingly large smile on his face…a little too large if you asked the young _yokai_…

"H-hello." he greeted warily.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me with a little something." Slughorn continued.

"With what?" Rinku asked.

"You see, I need a very rare ingredient but I have no idea where to get it."

"What is it?" the _yokai_ inquired suspiciously.

"A _yokai_ fang." Rinku's eyes widened fearfully.

"S-so it is true!" he exclaimed. "You magic folk like to turn us _yokai_ into ingredients for your twisted experiments!" The Potions Master looked taken aback.

"No! It's not like that at all!" Slughorn tried to explain. But Rinku took off in the opposite direction like Death was nipping at his heels.

"Chu! Help! They're trying to chop me up and boil my remains!" he cried.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Shinigami_- messenger of death/grim reaper.

_Sui Ken_- drunken fist.

AN: Please review!


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

Kurama never really thought that he'd ever be pouring over genealogies of any kind in his life. Generally those who kept such records were quite prideful in their lineage, if not downright arrogant. Then again, he never really expected Sirius to have said genealogies within the private library of his ancestral home. The _yoko_ thought that the Animagus would've thrown them out with the garbage or set them on fire for the hell of it a long time ago. Apparently he did try to do so but Kreacher, his geriatric House-elf, raised a big stink about it. Kreacher saw it as his sworn duty to preserve as much as he possibly could of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Sirius couldn't see why the House-elf would want to preserve anything of a family as horrid as his was. Shiori overheard the ensuing argument, mostly because it got the portrait of his dearly departed mother screeching obscenities, and ordered Sirius to leave the genealogies alone. She surmised that it would serve as a lesson and a reminder for his descendants though Sirius seemed to believe that he wouldn't have any descendants to speak of.

With a registry of students currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which Snape thoughtfully provided upon hearing the theory as to who may have bewitched Katie Bell and gave her the necklace, Kurama poured over the old dusty tombs. Hiei helped his partner in his own special, if silent and rather standoffish, way. The genealogies were very extensive and thorough, all considering. Even the family members that were disowned for marrying Muggles or Muggleborns or simply went against the family's beliefs and their resulting children were well documented. At one point the _yoko_ simply had to turn away from the genealogies as the Purebloods' gross inbreeding, all for the sake of 'purity', became all too apparent. Was it really any wonder that Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius' deranged cousin and Voldemort's lieutenant of sorts, was insane? It just wasn't right and really went against the natural order of things.

"Just what the hell are we doing?" the _jaganshi_ suddenly asked.

"Seeing which students hail from conservative Pureblood families or are related to a Death Eater in any way." Kurama replied slowly with a raised eyebrow. He never marked the fiery _yokai_ as absent minded.

"I know that but why are we doing it?" Hiei elaborated in an irritated growl. "Isn't this a job for that harebrained _shinigami_ or Koenma's pet _oni_?"

"Now, now, be nice." the _yoko_ chided. "They do their best you know. And I'm sure that they have their hands full right now." Koenma hadn't taken the information Mundungus had gathered at his own risk for them very well. The last Kurama had seen of him before hanging up his communication device, he had actually thrown himself to the floor of his office and proceeded to have a break down worthy of the childish form he often assumed. Yusuke and Kuwabara probably would've pissed themselves from laughing so hard at the sight. Hiei snorted.

"They have their hands full just remembering which shoe goes on which foot…" Just then, a large eagle owl came swooping in through a window that Shiori had opened so her son could at least get a little fresh air while recuperating. She didn't feel that he was quite ready to venture outside just yet even though he was now able to get up and walk about with only minor pain. The feathered creature circled the room for a moment before landing right on top of the _jaganshi's_ head. Hiei gave an indignant squawk, swatting the owl away. Kurama had to wrestle with him for a moment to prevent him from going for his sword.

"Hiei! Calm down!"

"I will once that blasted bird is fried chicken!" he growled. The _yoko_ sighed and focused his _yoki_. Before the aggravated _yokai_ knew what hit him, he was ensnared in a snarl of green grabby tendrils. Hiei gave him a dark look that promised retribution.

"It's Draco Malfoy's owl." Kurama told him once he had calmed down enough to actually listen. The owl hooted affirmatively in a decidedly snotty manner.

"That certainly explains things…" Hiei grumbled, eyeing the offending creature. The owl let the _yoko_ untie the letter attached to his leg, though it did watch him warily, and flew back out the open window, cuffing Hiei's head with a wing as he passed by way of a parting shot. Hiei growled after it in response. Kurama quickly read the letter, raising an eyebrow.

"My, how convenient…" he muttered.

"What?" the sullen _jaganshi_ demanded.

"Apparently our young Mr. Malfoy overhear a rather interesting conversation between Millicent Bulstrode, the Carrow twins, Pansy Parkinson, and Zacharias Smith."

"So?" Hiei questioned gruffly.

"They seemed rather upset about the new security measures the Headmaster is implementing and are blaming Mr. Smith for it for some odd reason." the _yoko_ went on with a sly smirk.

"They could just be venting their frustrations out on someone…" the ensnared _yokai_ pointed out.

"I doubt that." Kurama replied, finally letting his partner free now that he wasn't trying to kill anything and possibly destroy the house in the process. "If they were then why not go after Katie Bell, the one who in fact carried the necklace? She is somewhat responsible for the heightened security, controlled by someone else or no."

"You're no seriously thinking what I think you're thinking…" Hiei groaned. That _yoko_ and his ridiculous conspiracies…

"It would appear that this little smuggling operation is far bigger than we first thought." he finished anyway at the _jaganshi's_ expense.

xXx

Tokyo, Japan was beginning to get pretty frosty even though it was only early November. It was plenty cold enough to force people to bundle up before they ventured out into the bustling city streets. Young children giggled with delight as they watched their breath fog in the chill right before their very eyes. Bold joggers and fitness fanatics alike upheld their regimens despite the less than favorable conditions. Animals, on the other hand, carried on with their daily lives as if it wasn't forty degrees fahrenheit. The exhaust of countless vehicles caught up in the afternoon rush hour wafted skywards in visible plumes of steam. Even the vibrant neon signs that graced nearly every shop, boutique, spa, and restaurant seemed to freeze in the bitter cold.

"I fucking hate winter!" Yusuke gripped, shivering in his supposedly wind resistant winter coat. Wind resistant his ass. "Why the fuck does it have to be so damn cold?"

"Shut it Urameshi!" Kuwabara snapped back at him as he trudged on ahead through the bustling throngs that were already Christmas shopping. "Quit complaining and take it like a man. It's just a little cold front. Besides, everything in this world has its purpose." No, he wasn't trying to burry his face inside his own coat to warm it up. It was windy. Urameshi's hair was just so saturated with gel that it was practically a crash helmet. Really.

"You're not seriously into that mystic mumbo-jumbo shit, are you?" the detective asked the taller teen, giving him an odd look. Kuwabara blinked at him in confusion.

"How is it mystic mumbo-jumbo?" the orange haired teen inquired.

"Oh come on! Everything has it's purpose? What about drugs, guns, violence, murder? What are their purpose?" Yusuke pressed.

"Those are products of mankind! They don't count!" he replied.

"See?" his black-haired companion smirked. "You really don't believe that crap." Kuwabara stopped in his tracks, spinning around to face the smug teen.

"Are you calling me a liar?" the tall boy challenged. The smirk widened.

"And what if I am?"

"Will you two grow up?" Botan sighed, glad that she had switched out of her usual pink kimono in favor of an insulated jacket and long jeans. It was just too bad that she didn't have the forethought to grab a pair of ear muffs as well…the two childish teens huffed and turned their backs on each other. "We have work to do."

"And that would be…"Yusuke prompted the _shinigami_.

"To crash a party, so to speak." Botan informed him cheerily. "There's a warehouse here in Tokyo that has been linked to a massive smuggling operation. Koenma wants it brought down as soon as possible."

"Well, why the hell are we doing this?" the detective moaned. "Can't Hiei, Kurama, or one of the others do this? Isn't this more up their alley?"

"_Iie_." she said. "Kurama's injured and the others are covering for him in the United Kingdom while he recovers." The two boys gave her curious looks.

"I know that Kurama goes to some magic school in Scotland, but why are the others there for?" Kuwabara inquired.

"A war is brewing in the magical community there." Botan explained. "Trust me, they're not doing anything fun or exciting. It's mostly observation and covert stuff. Anyway, Kurama's done most of the legwork for us by tracing the money trail from the dealers in the United Kingdom to their suppliers here in Tokyo so you two have nothing to complain about. These guys are smuggling dangerous, powerful items designed to seriously hurt or kill whomever possesses them to the United Kingdom which is making Kurama's job a lot harder than it has to be. He can't focus on the major players in this little conflict if the pawns are running amok." There was a brief silence.

"So let me get this straight." the taller of the two boys spoke up. "Kurama's trying to stop a war before it starts but these items these guys are smuggling are distracting him from his mission?" The _shinigami_ nodded affirmatively. "Dude, that's just surreal."

"Hey, why is he playing hero?" the shorter one exclaimed in outrage. "I'm the detective here!" Botan heaved an exasperated sigh.

"His _okaasan_ is a witch. He can use magic. It's more his business than yours or maybe even the _Reikai's_."

"_Shimatta_!" Yusuke cursed. "He's taking all the glory again, isn't he?"

"Hey man!" Kuwabara interjected. "Countless of innocent people's lives and livelihoods are in danger here! This has nothing to do with glory! Kurama's just being the man that he is! A real man!"

"What the hell would you know, _baka_?" the street punk shot back.

"What did just you say?" his rival demanded.

"You hear me!" The two males began to square off, completely uncaring of the mass of curious bystanders that were stopping to watch.

"Will you two just cut it out already!" the _shinigami_ cried out.

xXx

Omake

Chu wasn't really sure what was up as Rinku came barreling over to where he sat under a tree in the courtyard with a bottle of Firewhisky, which earned the magic folk the big _yokai's_ undying admiration respect more than anything as not just anyone can make such damn fine liquor. The little _yokai_ quickly ducked into a lush bush that was sporting small red berries that the local critters were so fond of.

"Wus up?" Chu slurred confusedly.

"They're going to chop me up and use my parts in their twisted experiments!" Rinku cried. The drunken _yokai_ stared at him for a moment then began to laugh.

"Dun be so silly!" Chu managed to chuckle out. "They can't even hurta fly!"

"It's true!" Rinku argued. Chu shook his head amusedly.

"Dun wrry, Chu'll keep tha big bad izards away…" he slurred, letting out a hearty belch. Rinku glowered at him through the thick green branches of the bush, unsure if he really meant it or was just teasing him.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Shinigami_- death spirit/grim reaper.

_Oni_- ogre

_Rei_- human energy

_Iie_- no

_Shimatta_- damn it

_Baka_- stupid

_Okaasan_- mother

AN: Please review!


	97. Chapter 97

AN: Sorry about the delay but with school and all, it's inevitable. Thank you for your patience.

Chapter 97

Yusuke and Kuwabara followed Botan about in angry silence, trusting that the _shinigami_ knew just where the hell they were going. To the teens, it appeared as if they were just wandering around aimlessly; the blind leading the blind as it were. Every now and again the bubbly _shinigami_ would stop, look around, and head off in a completely different direction. If she knew that the two males were exchanging heated glances whenever they weren't giving the other a could shoulder, she didn't notice. If anything, she was grateful that they had somewhat grown up a bit. The silence, as tense as it was, was far better than their usual childish fisticuffs any day. It always attracted so much attention…

"Do you even know where we're going?" Yusuke finally snapped, unable to withstand the absurdity of, what seemed like, walking in circles.

"Of course I do!" Botan admonished in outrage. She was a _shinigami_ for _kami's_ sake! She knew her way around both the _Ningenkai_ and the better half of the _Reikai_! "Why do you think Koenma sent me for? To baby-sit you two?"

"Then why does it feel like we're going around in circles?" he demanded accusingly.

"Because we are, duh!" They stared at her for a moment, shared a confused look, then stared at her again.

"_Nani_?"

"Did you honestly think that these people wouldn't have thought that someone like us would come to shut them down?" she asked them. "They're dealing in Dark artifacts. I wouldn't be surprised if there are hundreds of people out to kill them for what those things did to them or someone they love. But they couldn't exactly erect a barrier around the place or their customers wouldn't be able to find them and they'd windup putting themselves out of business. So they came up with a clever alternative; a magic maze that only their most trusted customers can navigate."

"You mean this is all just some nutty illusion?" Yusuke exclaimed, gesturing to the towering buildings around them that greatly resembled the ones to be found in the downtown area that they had thought they were still in. Botan nodded. "Then where the hell are we, really?"

"Oh, underground in an old section of the subway that the city had simply sealed off when it fell into disrepair. They're mainly using it because there's only one way in and one way out. It makes it easier to monitor who's coming and going." the _shinigami_ elaborated.

"_N-nani_?" Kuwabara squawked. "Underground! What if there's a cave-in?" She shook her head in an amused manner that surprisingly did little to quell his fears.

"It's very unlikely that'll happen. I'm sure they magically reinforced it all to make sure it doesn't cave-in in the advent of an earthquake." They fell into a tense silence for several long minutes, simply following Botan though much more wary of their surroundings.

"So…how is it that you can navigate this maze?" Kuwabara finally spoke. "Is there some sort of secret technique that Kurama or Koenma told you about or something?"

"No, nothing like that." she answered a little absentmindedly as she stopped at another intersection and looked about. "I'm just following the power that maintains the illusion back to the source."

"Oh…"

xXx

Another eternity later, or what may have very well been, the trio finally reached the end of the maze which looked an awful lot like a dead end alley that one would find in downtown Tokyo. Both teens wondered for the umpteenth time if this truly an elaborate illusion and if they really were underground. If so, then it was one hell of an illusion. There were stray dogs, alley cats, rats the size of a grown man's foot, rotting garbage, and even bums passed out in cardboard boxes. Botan didn't seem dissuaded by it at all. The _shinigami_ carefully approached the wall and proceeded to knock on it as if it were just a giant door, completely ignoring the dubious looks she was receiving. After a moment, a brick suddenly slid sideways into it's neighbor with a metallic thud, revealing a bloodshot mud-colored eye that narrowed suspiciously at them.

"Who's there? Whaddya want?" a raspy voice shouted from behind the…wall?

"Who do you think?" Yusuke snapped back before Botan could respond. "It's the girl scouts and we're here to sell cookies, _hime_!" The eye gave him a hard look before it disappeared behind that moving brick. Slowly, a section of the wall swung open with the earsplitting shriek of rusty hinges. A short, stout person dressed in what could only be described as rags with shaggy dirt-colored hair trailing down their back. It was hard to tell if they were male or female. For some strange reason, Yusuke decided it would be best if he didn't know. Those suspicious muddy eyes looked them over as if half-expecting to find weapons.

"I've never seen you people here before…who do you work for?"

"We work for Let-Us In-Or-Get-My-Foot-Up-Your-Ass Incorporated!" the irritated detective snarled, cracking his knuckles ominously. All the walking around in circles had really put him in a foul mood. The…wallman?…jumped a little, eyes widening.

"Oi! What's all the ruckus?" a new voice yelled out from somewhere behind the 'wallman'. Botan shot Yusuke a scathing glare. Kuwabara looked at him expectantly, almost positive about what was going to happen next. The 'wallman' scrambled to shut the 'wall' in their faces. Yusuke stopped the closing 'wall' with a hand.

"I said 'open sesame', _shimatta_!" The aggravated teen shouldered his way in, backhanding the 'wallman' as he passed. Similarly shabby looking men and women, mostly men, came running towards him with their wands drawn. Yusuke easily dodged the spells that flew his way. Kuwabara was close behind him. They charged the attacking witches and wizards, quickly getting into step with one another as they more-or-less bulldozed the opposition. Botan opted to crouch behind the open 'wall'. She let out a small scream as wayward spells pounded uselessly against her makeshift shield. It was all over in a matter of minutes. Broken, bruised, and unconscious bodies littered the dirty floor of the gloomy tunnel. The _shinigami _cautiously peered around the protective barrier and sighed in relief that it was over. Yusuke and Kuwabara gave each other a high-five. Botan hit them both over the back of their heads.

"Hey!" the detective squawked. "What was that for?"

"For being rash, hotheaded, and inconsiderate!" she shouted indignantly. "What if there were more of them? What if they used Dark magic against you? What if one of those spells accidentally hit a Dark object and set off an explosion? What about me? What about my safety? You know that I'm no fighter!"

"You lived! And I'm tired of beating around the bush! Let's get this over with so I can get back to doing more important things…like not wasting my time being Koenma's little errand boy!" Finding the contraband was nearly as easy as taking out the witches and wizards who were smuggling them across the globe. Yusuke simply opened, or broke down if the case sometimes was, each door he came across until he found it. Rows upon rows of crates filled the disused subway tunnels, conveniently alphabetized with the name and address of the customer written across each crate in bold black letters. A few other witches and wizards who appeared to be in the middle of taking inventory were quickly taken down. The poor saps didn't even have time to pull out their wands before they were laying unconscious in a pool of their own blood.

"So…what now?" Kuwabara asked curiously. Botan gave him a sheepish look.

"You know, I never really thought that far…"she admitted.

"Let's just blow this shit away." Yusuke injected, raising his hand in preparation for his _rei_ gun. The _shinigami_ hastily stopped him, just about throwing herself blindly into the line of fire.

"_Iie_!" Botan cried. "You may cause an explosion!"

"So?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You said that these guys magically reinforced the place to prevent cave-ins."

"Cave-ins! Not explosions!" she exclaimed. "The pressure wave alone could kill us, never mind the resulting fireball!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be worried about that." a new voice commented casually. They whirled around to find a blond wavy-haired boy leaning against a crate just a few feet away. He was young, no older than Yusuke and Kuwabara, with a slight build and delicate facial features that made him appear rather effeminate like a certain _yoko_ they knew. But unlike the _yoko_, the boy was dressed in an ugly mustard yellow sweatshirt jeans so tight that it had to be cutting off the circulation to his legs. Deep blue eyes stared at them amusedly. Something in the air shifted, becoming thicker, heavier, and unsettling. The boy raised his hand, pulling off a bandage that adorned one of his fingers. Blood immediately welled up from the shallow cut underneath as the fragile seal of the scab was broken. He squeezed out a single drop into a puddle by his feet that had been created by a leaky pipe overhead. Slowly, the water rose up and split into two humanoid shapes. Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara took a step back in horror.

"What the-?" Before Yusuke could blink, one of the watery beings launched itself at him. The detective punched and kicked at it wildly. Each strike passed through the watery being ineffectively. No matter how much of it's shape was destroyed by Yusuke's connecting blows, the water that made up it's being merely filled in the gaps. A fluid limb broke through the detective's defenses like a slithering snake and knocked him back. He shot off his _rei _gun in retaliation. His attacker recoiled from the blast but was soon advancing on him once again. Botan screeched as the other watery being abruptly grabbed her from behind and pulled her into itself. The _shinigami_ flailed, panicked, unable to breath. Kuwabara gave a primal shout as he charged at her attacker. The…thing…hardly reacted even as the tall teen's punches went right through it's aquatic body. He grunted in surprise at how strange the liquid form felt under his fists. There was a solidness to it that made it resemble jelly more than tap water and a peculiar slimy texture that made his skin crawl as it's frigid faux flesh slapped against his own. Yusuke gave a cry mixed with surprise and frustration as his amphibious opponent sucked him into it's body as well. A strong and bitter wave of helplessness gripped the flame haired teen. The blond boy gave a maniacal laugh.

"You should've known better than to stick your noses where they don't belong!" he proclaimed, glancing at his victims with a psychotic gleam in his eyes. "You can't stop us! No one can stop us!"

"Why are you doing this?" Kuwabara roared in outrage. "Don't you know that you're hurting innocent people by doing this?"

"'Innocent'?" the boy parroted mockingly. "They're far from blameless! Mankind has committed grievous sins since they first began to walk upright! And you're guilty as well! We're all guilty! The blood of countless lives stain our hands!"

"So you're saying that we should all pay for the actions of a few?" he argued.

"More than a few participated in these transgressions!" the boy snapped. "Wars, crimes, genocides…were not the result of a few choice individuals! Even our ancestors have made the same immoral decisions! All of mankind must pay for it's crimes…starting with you three!" He squeezed his hand in a foreboding gesture. His aquatic minions squeezed their fluid bodies around their captives in a lethal embrace. Botan and Yusuke frantically struggled against it, tried to brake their captors hold on them in vain. Then, they went limp as the oxygen in their lungs was quickly used up by their exertions. They were suffocating.

Kuwabara gritted his teeth. He didn't have his powers back yet. How was he supposed to take these things down when even Yusuke, the one who defeated the younger but vastly more powerful Toguro brother in single combat, couldn't even scratch them? What to do? What to do? What to do? As his frustration and desperation built up, so did an odd pressure. It quickly increased until he felt like it was going to explode out of his body. Suddenly, power flooded into his hands. Instinct took over. He slashed the power in his hands at the watery creatures. A black gaping gash appeared, a tear in the very fabric of existence. Yusuke and Botan slipped from the tear. The boy cried out as his abdomen was caught in the strike. His minions dissolved into harmless puddles on the ground. He hastily retreated, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. Kuwabara ignored him in favor of his friends and rushed to their side. The teen gave a relieved sigh as he saw that they were breathing then promptly passed out next to them.

xXx

Omake

"Umm…Koenma-_sama_…?" Koenma looked up from his paperwork and raised an eyebrow at Jorge, his personal attendant. The _oni_ fidgeted uncomfortably under his stare for a moment before continuing. "May I ask you a question?"

"The last time I checked, asking questions was not forbidden." the diminutive ruler replied dryly.

"Well…do you really think it was a good idea to send Yusuke and Kuwabara to bring down the Dark artifact smuggling operation?" he quickly spat out. "I-I mean…they have no experience dealing with magic. What if something goes wrong? What if they get seriously hurt or worse? Kurama's out of commission of at least a couple of weeks and he barely touched that cursed necklace."

"I would've sent Hiei," the prince admitted, "but he needs to stick close to Kurama incase Voldemort decides to exploit his injured state and kill him off. Besides, Yusuke and Kuwabara will be just fine. They've handled far worse cases than this and I've sent Botan with them."

"What if you're wrong?" the _oni_ pressed.

"Have I ever been wrong, Jorge?" Koenma inquired testily.

"N-no but-!" Jorge sputtered.

"Enough!" he said, cutting off the _oni_. "Get back to work! We've got a lot to do before we can call it a day! And where the hell my lunch?"

Translations:

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Shinigami_- messenger of death/grim reaper.

_Oni_- ogre

_Rei_- human energy

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Kami_- god

_Nani_- what

_Hime_- princess

_Shimatta_- damn it

_Iie_- no

_Sama_- lord/lady, respectable suffix used when referring to one of higher social status.

AN: Remember to review.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

A heavy silence hung in the air of the living room at the Black family home. Only the sounds of breathing and the rhythmic ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner signaled that time had not indeed stopped. Kurama lounged stoically on his sickbed with Hiei perched on the edge next to him. Koenma sat rigidly in an armchair, fingers stapled together before him, head bowed, and stony faced. Genkai leaned against the door frame in a casual manner that undermined the seriousness of the situation. Botan loitered nearby nervously, continuously muttering under her breath, but no one paid her much mind. She did hit her head pretty hard on the concrete floor when she was rescued from those bizarre watery beings. Yusuke and Kuwabara slouched on the couch warily with varying degrees of bewilderment shining in their eyes. Yukina dutifully tended to their scrapes and bruises, apparently oblivious to the tense atmosphere from the look of the cheerful smile gracing her lips.

"How did this happen?" Koenma abruptly whined, fisting his hands into his hair and effectively breaking the stifling stillness in the room. The detective raised an eyebrow at the _Reikai _prince.

"You sent us to get rid of those Dark objects, remember?" Yusuke told him condescendingly.

"That's not what he's referring to." the _yoko_ informed the detective quietly.

"Then what's he talking about, Mr. Know-It-All?" the detective sneered irritably, still sore over the fact that he got his ass handed to him by some creature purely made of water.

"Have you ever wondered why you and Kuwabara of all people were chosen to work for the _Reikai_?" Both teens gave him a blank stare. Kurama gave a tired sigh. "The powers you and Kuwabara posses are very uncommon outside the magical community." he explained. "Usually if anyone outside the magical community display signs of having such power before the age of eleven, they're automatically enrolled into special schools, such as the one I'm attending, where young people learn how to control it and use it properly. That's because, in the past, those without this power react rather violently towards those that do. This is why neither of you knew anything about the supernatural before or that it even existed. Follow me so far?"

"Yeah."

"Upon your employment, the _Reikai_ carried out a series of thorough background checks." the _yoko _continued. "It wasn't just to see whether or not you had a criminal record or a history of illness of any kind. It was to see what kind of family history you had to both ensure that nothing in your genetics would pose a problem and predict how your powers would develop based upon how involved your family history is with the supernatural. Understand now? None of the research Koenma carried out on Kuwabara suggested that he could possibly develop such a rare ability."

"I still don't get it." Kuwabara spoke up. "I mean, what's the big deal? It saved us from that creepy dude and those weirdo water-things."

"_Baka_." Genkai snorted. "It's a big deal because that new power of yours slices reality itself. Nothing can stand in it's way. Not even the strongest barriers…like the one around the _Makai_ that keeps the strongest of _yokai_ from turning the _Ningenkai_ into an all-you-can-eat buffet." The tall teen stared at her for a moment, then broke out laughing as if she just cracked a joke.

"Come on! You guys know that I'd never do anything like that!"

"We do, but _otousan_ doesn't." Koenma sighed, looking far older than even the mature countenance of his adult form. Both teens looked at him quizzically.

"_Nani_?"

"King Enma isn't like Koenma and is not one to take risks." Kurama told them quietly, "When he perceives a threat to the _Ningenkai_, _Reikai_, or to his rule, he makes sure that it's neutralized…at any cost." Granted, the _yoko_ himself had never so much as set eyes on the renowned monarch. He highly doubted that anyone outside the Gate of Judgment did. But his stiff rules, strict regulations, and harsh punishments were all too well known. Especially among _yokai_ who more often than not took the brunt of it, though it's not as if they didn't earn it.

"You mean he might kill Kuwabara?" Yusuke exclaimed. Understandably, Kuwabara looked a little pale at the thought.

"If he feels that he's a danger." the _yoko_ assessed. "However, if Kuwabara proves that he can control and use this new power responsibly, then he can't touch him." The orange haired teen moaned.

"What am I supposed to do?" he cried.

"Train, what else? This new ability of yours is very powerful but also very dangerous. You have to learn how to control your new ability and bring it under your control. Otherwise, we may as well slit your throat ourselves and save King Enma all the trouble." Genkai said. Kuwabara immediately stopped bemoaning his fate and looked to the aging martial artist with hope shining in his pale blue eyes.

"You mean you'll help me?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow at him as if his intelligence just dropped a few more notches in her book and nodded. Kuwabara pumped his fist in the air with a 'whoop' and rushed over to hug her. "You're the best Genkai!"

"Yeah, yeah, just get off me!" she groused.

xXx

Kurama wasn't really sure what to make of Snape's sudden appearance in the fireplace. He'd never seen the man look so harried before, and that was saying something considering how the ex-Potions Master spent seven long years dealing with the Weasley twins. Those black billowing robes, usually neatly pressed and stain free despite the amount of time he spent around bubbling cauldrons, were anything but. It looked like he just waded through a swamp or sprinted through a sewer. Granted, he had no idea what the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and spy did on his days off. Snape took a moment to take calming deep breaths and clean himself up somewhat before turning to the bewildered _yoko_ who was finishing his latest school assignments that Hermione had thoughtfully sent him.

"Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?" Snape asked the _yokai_. Kurama just about had to bite his tongue to stop himself from asking if it was a trick question.

"No…not unless you consider Sirius and Kreacher getting along fairly well recently anything note worthy." he answered.

"No strange or suspicious people seen lurking outside? No Death Eaters seen prowling about?" the hooked nosed man pressed.

"No." Kurama again had to refrain from pointing out that there was no way in hell that any suspicious individuals or Death Eaters could be lurking about without Hiei's knowledge, let alone permit them to continue doing as such. The normally stoic man seemed to relax at that. Footsteps abruptly echoed down the hall and Shiori came in with a tray of snacks for her bedridden son. She paused momentarily upon seeing the dark-haired man.

"Oh, Severus! What a surprise!" Snape warily sank down onto the couch and put his face in his hands. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"No." he groaned out as if in pain. "I screwed up. I screwed up big time. Oh I'm such an idiot! How could I not see this happening?" His body began to tremble like a leaf being battered by the wind. Shiori put down the tray and sat down next to Snape on the couch, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sure it's not all that bad…" Shiori told him comfortingly. Snape gave a bitter laugh.

"'Not all that bad'?" he parroted. "'Not all that bad'?"

"Calm down, you're over reacting. Just breathe…that's it…" she instructed him in a calm yet firm voice. Snape obeyed, simply sitting there for a several long minutes until the shaking stopped.

"What's wrong? What happened?" the _yoko_ finally inquired softly.

"The Dark Lord is beginning to question my loyalties." the spy announced grimly. Shiori gasped.

"Why? How? He's never questioned you before…"

"Things were different before…" Snape told her, a dark look crossing his face.

"What do you mean?" Kurama prompted.

"My becoming a Death Eater was nothing more than a stupid, childish, notion for revenge." he began. "I had always resented your father and his friends. They were always throwing their weight around and it was mostly directed towards me. Your mother was perhaps the only true friend I had during our first few years at school. Even my housemates, the future Death Eaters that they were, could've hardly been called companions in anything other than our mutual interests in the Dark Arts. One day, she tried to defend me but I snapped at her, called her a Mudblood. I immediately regretted it. She, understandably, broke off our friendship after that and got together with your father, eventually getting engaged. It was shortly after I graduated Hogwarts. Many of my other housemates had already joined his ranks, being from Pureblooded families and all. I myself had waited until your father and mother were officially wedded. Part of me had hoped, somewhat cruelly, that they would break it off and that your mother would give me a second chance. They didn't, of course. But when I realized that the Dark Lord was targeting you and your family, I begged him to let your mother live. I begged him. He merely brushed me off though and carried out his plans. Part of me died when I had heard the news of your mother's apparent death. That's when I approached Dumbledore and volunteered to spy on the Dark Lord for him, my way of redeeming myself for what I had done."

"So now that he knows that Lily and Harry Potter are alive, he's wondering if you know as well and if you've defected just to be with her again." the _yokai_ surmised. Snape nodded morosely.

"Yes. I should've seen this coming when he found out that you two still lived. I should've known that something was up when he summoned me less and less." he quietly berated himself.

"Don't worry." Shiori told him. "I sure things will work out. He can't just get rid of one of his best men over a superstition." Somehow, Kurama didn't share her optimism. Neither did Snape from the looks of it.

'_The shit's hitting the fan…'_ he though silently.

xXx

Omake

Jorge cautiously stepped into Koenma's office. He spied the prince burrying his head in his crossed arms, completely neglecting the mounds of paperwork that were really starting to stack up. The _oni_ ventured closer and cleared his throat somewhat nervously.

"What is it now Jorge?" Koenma asked moodily, not even bothering to look up at his personal attendant.

"I believe you owe someone an apology. Three someones in fact." The diminutive price slowly raised his head and stared at the _oni_ with a flat look. Jorge pushed on. "Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara's lives were nearly lost because you not underestimated the situation that they would be heading into but also failed to check in with them to ensure everything was going smoothly. If it weren't for-"

"Jorge." Koenma interjected in a steely tone. "Don't patronize me. Understand?" All the color drained from Jorge's face at the princes cold and stony demeanor. It wasn't an expression that wasn't often seen on his face and chilled the _oni's_ soul. Jorge quickly mumbled some excuse or other and all but ran out of the office.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Oni_- ogre

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Baka_- idiot

_Otousan_- father

_Nani_- what

AN: Please review!


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

Albus Dumbledore summoned all the member of the Order of the Phoenix for an emergency meeting as soon as Severus Snape informed him of his suspicions that Voldemort might be wizening up to the fact that his spy was a double agent. In less than an hour, everyone, even Mundungus Fletcher who had been continuing to lay low after assisting Kurama in tracking down the warehouse providing the Dark artifacts to the Black Market, was sitting about the table in the sealed off kitchen and hashing out ideas on how to handle the situation. Naturally, a few arguments broke out. Sirius had to be magically bound to his seat at one point to prevent him from gagging Moody who was virtually shooting down every idea, deeming them too moronic or too risky. Eventually it was agreed that Snape needed to assure the Dark Lord of his loyalty by providing him with partially true information on Lily and Harry Potter. If that didn't work…well…Snape better either have a backup plan or write his will.

Snape unanimously decided to spend the weekend with Shiori at the Black family home, if only to be absolutely certain that the house wasn't being watched. Fidelius Charm or no, Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, both cousins of Sirius', knew where the Black family home was. They just can't enter it because they didn't have the Secret-Keeper's permission to do so. But they can still monitor the comings and goings of the house. Granted, it was somewhat doubtful that Voldemort would waste both time and men simply to keep an eye on the general area that the Order of the Phoenix's main base was. He could probably have one of his men in the Ministry of Magic monitor the Floo Network but that still left the Order with Apparation and Port Keys by which to travel undetected. No. The Dark Lord would expend his time and men in more constructive ways. Which left Snape's precaution all for naught. He most likely spend a tense weekend indoors with his old rival for no reason. Needless to say, things were pretty icy between the Animagus and spy. Everyone else kept their heads down and left them well enough alone, just thankful that they were at least not trying to rip out each other's throats. It was a step in the right direction for those two…

It only made the _yoko_ all the more egger to return to school.

Shiori was quite reluctant to allow her son to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy even though he had been completely healed for the past three days. At first, she had flat-out refused to let him go which started a very rare and very strange argument between the two as it was generally the parent forcibly sending the child to school for their own good. He had only just recovered, not to mention that he would be returning in little more than a month's time for winter break. Kurama understood her concern, sort of, but he had a job to do and Koenma could probably use Chu, Rinku, Jin, and Toya for far more important things than babysitting. Not to mention he was simply bored to tears. Eventually, Shiori relented but only under the condition that Hiei went with him. If the _jaganshi_ or his twin _koorime_ sister were against it, they didn't show it. The two male _yokai_ packed and were ready to go by Monday morning when Dumbledore escorted them to the school by way of Port Key, another of Shiori's insistencies.

The first snows of winter had finally fallen while he was away, covering the school grounds in a thick icy white blanket. Icicles hung on the eves of the ancient castle like those strands of lights that Muggles stapled onto the wooden eves of their own homes during the holiday season. The cold permeated the centuries old stone, causing all to bundle up tightly even indoors. Every fireplace and brazier was lit to fight off the chill. Still, students frolicked out in the winter wonderland and engaged in childish shenanigans such as snowball fights before the first classes of the day started…Chu, Rinku, Jin, and Toya among them. Innocent, carefree laughter rang out into the frigid atmosphere. Kurama took a deep breath of crisp clean mountain air and reveled in how it just seemed to cleanse his lungs. Hiei snorted, whether at the antics of the _yokai_ or those of the _ningens_ was anyone's guess.

"What the hell are those _bakas_ doing?" the _jaganshi_ demanded.

"It would appear as if they are enjoying themselves." the _yoko_ answered in a playful tone.

"I can see that." Hiei, snapped. And no, he was not blushing with embarrassment…that was just the cold…"However, enjoying one's self and doing one's job are two completely different things."

"Are they?" Kurama questioned lightly. "Mr. Weasly enjoys his job well enough. So does Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan-" The smaller _yokai_ growled irritably at him. "Come on. I've still got time before class. We might as well join them." Hiei grunted but followed him nonetheless.

No one really noticed the _yoko's_ return, oddly enough. Perhaps it was because he blended in so well with everyone else, especially when wearing his school robes. Even among Muggles he was virtually invisible. Between his polite mannerisms, respectable dress, and handsome good looks, they wrote him off as an ordinary if well-spoken young man. It was also because of this that so many females were drawn to him, making it a bit of a double-edged sword. Then again, _ningens_ weren't exactly the most observant. The other students traversing the halls didn't even give Hiei a second look. In their defense, it was rather early for teens to be up and about. But Kurama didn't mind the less than warm welcome back. It just made sneaking up on Chu, Rinku, Jin, and Toya all the easier and that much more amusing.

Transforming into his _yoko_ form, Kurama waded his way through the knee-high drifts towards the 'battlefield' with Hiei close at his side so that it appeared that it was just the _jaganshi_ pushing through the powdery snow. Snowballs flew overhead wildly, some of them by magic, to bombard the opposition. A few feminine shrieks rang out followed closely by a chorus of mad giggling as a group of girls were playfully struck by the soft icy missiles courteous of a pair of boys. The snowball fight between the _yokai_, on the other hand, was more like an otherworldly war of the titans. Snowballs easily twice the size of a normal man's fist soared menacingly through the air, leaving sizable craters in the snow when they missed their intended targets. Both Kurama and Hiei could feel the _yoki_ that enhanced the frozen cannonballs and making them rather dangerous. Well, for _ningens_ anyway. They could brake a bone at worst which the _yoko_ was sure Madame Pomfrey wouldn't be too pleased about if she heard exactly how the patient received such an injury. The students must've sensed this somehow judging from how they were giving the quartet a wide berth. But the worst damage the _yoki_ charged snowballs could inflict on a _yokai_ would only leave some nasty bruises in their wake.

Sneaking up on them was far too easy. The _yoko_ simply kept low to the ground as he crept closer until he was within striking range. As luck would have it, Rinku fell to the ground in front of him when a snowball smacked into his face. The others paused and ambled over just to make sure that the young _yokai_ was just fine. One can never know, after all. Kurama struck. He let out a fearsome snarling bark that echoed across the frosty school grounds as he leapt to his feet, seemingly popping up out of the snow. Rinku cried out frightfully. Chu, Jin, and Toya fell back on their asses in surprise, sending up a small flurry of the icy flakes covering the ground back up into the air. The students all stopped their frosty battles and whipped around with wide eyes to see just what the hell made that sound. Hiei couldn't help himself and broke out in rich deep laughter. Chu, Rinku, Jin, and Toya relaxed their tense bodies as their minds finally registered exactly who it was after several pulse pounding moments. Kurama gave a playful yip that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"Kurama!" Rinku shouted indignantly. "That wasn't funny! You nearly scared us to death!" The _yoko's_ tails waved energetically behind him in disagreement but licked the small _yokai's_ face in apology.

"Oh, you guys are gonna pay for that one!" Chu promised with a mischievous grin. Suddenly, the _yoko_ and _jaganshi_ found themselves in a two against four snowball fight.

xXx

Shishi Wakamaru had never been so bored before in his life. And considering that he was an adult _yokai_, who naturally lived long lives, that was saying something. He understood the necessity of his currant mission well enough. The Malfoys were indispensable as former followers of Voldemort and their insight could give the _Reikai_ a valuable edge against the Dark Lord so their safety was paramount if the _Reikai_ ever hoped to take down the madman. However, that didn't explain exactly why Koenma reassigned Chu, Rinku, Jin, and Toya to take over protecting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry while Kurama recovered from his injuries when only one _yokai_ proved to be sufficient enough in guarding it. Why needlessly expend resources when they could be used in more effective ways? But apparently he was the only one who questioned the _Reikai_ prince's wisdom. Suzuki didn't seem to mind that they were reduced to glorified babysitters. The blond _yokai_ looked as though he were actually enjoying it. He read, conducted a few experiments, and even lounged about as if on vacation on some tropical isle.

And the frosty whether didn't help the imp's already sour mood any. Shishi curled up in his imp form in the crook of a sturdy tree that loomed over the intricate rod iron gate which barred people both physically as well as magically from stepping onto the property. An artic wind buffeted against him, bringing with it even more icy flakes from the dark clouds high above. The tree gave a weary sort of groan as if loathing the frigid conditions as much as the tiny _yokai_. Migrating birds sailed by overhead, calling out mockingly. A growl escaped him in a visible cloud of hot air. He swore that the cold was slowly freezing his blood in his veins and that icicles were beginning to form on his extremities. However, from his perch he could see the Malfoy family curled up by the massive roaring fireplace in the drawing room though the unobstructed bay window. Warm and dry without a care in the world.

'_Ningens…'_

Without warning, an unfamiliar _rei_ washed across his senses. The imp looked around in curiosity and suspicion. The Malfoy manor was practically out in the middle of nowhere. In fact, the closest town was miles away so the likely hood of it being some pedestrian merely walking past was highly unlikely. Especially in this hellish whether. Shishi carefully scanned the white landscape with all his senses. Something moved out of the corner of his eye. His head spun around to see someone standing on a hill yards away from the house. It looked to be a teenage boy, or a girl with a short haircut, dressed in little more than a red leather jacket and jeans like they were ready for a night out on the town. Shishi stood up, putting a hand on the hilt of his miniature sword and readying himself for a fight. Before he knew it, a stabbing burning pain bloomed in his chest. A shocked cry was ripped from his throat as he was knocked backwards out of the tree. The soft snow below broke his fall. He was dimly aware of Suzuki bolting past him towards the teen. A few booming explosions rocked the area and filled the air with _yoki_. It took a few moments for the imp to realize what just happened. Hastily, he felt his chest. Feeling something warm and sticky he withdrew his hand. Blood. The scent of it hit his nose like a ton of bricks all at once. Shishi's head spun but he got a grip on himself.

"_Shimatta_! They got away!" Suzuki cursed as he returned. The blond _yokai's_ eyes widened as he saw the crimson liquid slowly pour out his friend's chest and stain the white snow beneath red. He gasped, quickly hurrying to the imp's side. "Shishi! Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Shishi snapped irritably. He winced as a fresh wave of pain shot through his body simply from the shout. "I think there's something lodged in my ribs!" he gritted out.

"Hold still." the other _yokai_ instructed. Suzuki grabbed the imp's miniature sword and used it to fish the foreign object from Shishi's chest. He washed the blood off with snow and examined it. It appeared to be of all things…"A rock?" Shishi stared at it for a minute in blatant disbelief then back up to the hill, or what remained of it after Suzuki's barrage, where the teen stood just moments ago. Furry and outrage boiled up inside him.

"_Shimatta_! Someone's toying with me!"

xXx

Omake

Dinner at the Black family home was never a rambunctious affair, not since the new school year had started and the twins had moved out and into a flat of their own anyway. But there generally was friendly conversations carried out over Molly's and Shiori's excellent cooking. Mr. Weasley may talk about Muggles and or their 'fascinating' inventions but everyone just nodded their heads at him. However, dinner with Sirius and Snape proved to be quite…interesting.

"Must you slouch over your meal so?" Snape sneered. "Or are you too used to running around like an animal?" Sirius glared, straitening up and squaring his shoulders challengingly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" the Animagus asked in feigned politeness. "I couldn't quite catch that with all that greasy hair covering your face. Is it getting in your way? Would you like a ribbon to tie it up?"

"Boys…" Shiori sighed warily. Honestly, would it kill those two to just be nice and get along?

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Koorime_- ice maiden

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Rei_- human energy

_Ningen_- human

_Rei_- human energy

_Baka_- idiot

_Shimatta_- damn it

AN: Please review!


	100. Chapter 100

AN: Sorry for the absence. I've been as sick as a dog with one hell of a cold and couldn't get my remaining brain cells to function properly to save my life. On a lighter note…100 chapters! Wow! And it only took me nearly three years! Man, it makes me wonder why some people just can't update their fanfics in a timely manner…

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from either Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 100

"What?" Kurama responded eloquently. The diminutive prince displayed on the tiny screen of the communication device looked just as puzzled as the _yoko_. Hiei's eyebrows were raised in blatant disbelief. A _yokai_ shot with a tiny pebble? It was almost as absurd as those ridiculous tales that _ningens_ read to their young. Granted, Shishi could be arrogant at times but still…the _yokai's_ skill and experience made him hard for even other _yokai_ to kill. A _ningen_, magical or no, shouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell in landing a strike on him.

"Tell me, were you fully conscious when you received this…news?" the _jaganshi_ questioned skeptically.

"Yes." Koenma replied, pinching the bridge of his nose in a futile effort to stem an oncoming headache. "I was fully conscious. I pinched myself to make sure. Hell, I even sent Botan to confirm the report. There's no doubt about it. Someone shot Shishi Wakamaru with a pebble."

"How on earth did this happen?" the stunned redhead asked. He heard many tales of the kind of damage that magic can wreak on a _yokai_, even witnessed it on occasion, but he had never heard of anything quite like this before.

"We're not sure." the _Reikai_ prince admitted with a tired sigh. "Apparently Shishi had spotted someone on a hill several yards away from the Malfoy manor. Before he knew it, he was hit. Suzuki tried to catch the culprit but he got away. After making sure Shishi was fine, he immediately alerted the Malfoys and had them go to a safe house for the time being. Shishi's injuries are not life threatening but Suzuki escorted him to Genkai's regardless; that pebble could've been poisoned for all we know, after all. Perhaps she can be able to tell if it was done by magic or not."

"Do you think a Death Eater is behind it?" Kurama inquired.

"That's really the only valid explanation. Why who else would want to see harm done to them?"

"Well…they aren't exactly the most popular…" the _yoko_ pointed out, which was, perhaps, putting it mildly. There were more than a handful of people who'd like to get their hands on the Malfoys for a little vengeance.

"Even so, it'd take considerable skill and ingenuity to take a _yokai_ like Shishi by surprise." Koenma reminded them.

"And if this wasn't done with magic?" Hiei interjected.

"Then we'd have to assume that the strange _ningen_ Mundungus Fletcher spoke of is behind this and working with Voldemort." the prince surmised.

"But why?" Kurama thought aloud.

"That is a good question." Koenma sighed.

xXx

It was a little odd how easily Kurama slid back into his school routine. Odder still was how the other students warmly greeted him back and constantly asked him how he was feeling. Apparently his 'heroic rescue' made him quite the hero. Katie Bell for one couldn't thank him enough, or apologize enough for putting him through such an ordeal even though it really wasn't her fault. He swore he spent his first day back just being welcomed by everyone and reassuring them that he was perfectly fine. The teachers, as glad as they were to see him, could only put up with so much of it. Professor McGonagall finally emerged from her office after the impromptu welcome back party had been going on for a solid hour and chased everyone away from the poor _yoko_.

"Honestly, don't you all have homework to do?" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

Kurama was surprised to find out how much the staff and students liked Chu, Rinku, Jin, and Toya, and they the same. It could be that the four _yokai_ were so open and friendly, or it could also simply be that both sides were so fascinated with each other. Surely neither of them came across the other species all that frequently, let alone without the involvement of a life or death struggle. Naturally, everyone liked the yokai for different reasons. The females were fond of Toya for his cool calm demeanor and handsome good looks. Jin was a hit with pranksters and Quidditch aficionados alike. Partiers, including a number of the staff such as Hagrid and Slughorn, enjoyed hanging out with Chu. Rinku was especially liked for both his cuteness and spunky attitude which could turn anyone's day around. Dumbledore and Koenma were particularly pleased that both sides were getting along so well. Such positive interactions between _ningens_ and _yokai_ could really bring the two species closer together. If they had greater respect and understanding of one another, then perhaps the animosity between the two can become a thing of the past. It would certainly make the _Reikai_ prince's job easier.

"You should've seen it Shuichi!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "I mean of course everyone was wary of them, but once the students warmed up to them it was almost like they didn't know they weren't human! No one was mean to them! Not even the Slytherins and they are always going on about how superior witches and wizards are compared to everyone else!"

"It was a bloody miracle if you ask me…" Ron commented wryly. Hermione smacked him in the shoulder.

"People can be civilized every once in a while towards non-humans." she admonished.

"Yeah, as in once every blue moon." he countered stubbornly.

"Well then, perhaps I should get seriously injured more often." Shuichi joked to diffuse the growing tension between the two.

"No!" the brainy brunette interjected, aghast. "That's not what I meant!"

"I dunno…" the fiery haired boy drawled in an unconvinced manner. Hermione hit him again.

"Oh, be quiet Ron!" she hissed. "You're not helping!"

"Who said I wasn't?" he told her with a mischievous grin, rubbing his abused shoulder. Hermione paused midst ride and turned to scrutinize both boys with narrowed suspicious eyes. After a moment she turned away haughtily and started to head back the way they came.

"If that's how you two are going to be, then I just take my opinions and go elsewhere. Perhaps Ginny and Luna will appreciate my thoughts on the matter…" they heard her mutter under her breath. Ron groaned.

"Oh, come on Hermione! We were just joking!" he yelled after her.

"Yeah? Well I'm not!" she yelled back.

"Man, what's her problem?" Ron grumbled sourly.

"Her problem is that a certain redhead doesn't know how to quit when he's ahead." Shuichi observed. It took a minute for Ron to realize exactly what he was talking about.

"Hey!" the fiery haired boy squawked indignantly. "It's not my fault! You started it!" The other redhead raised an eyebrow at him.

"How, pray tell?"

"Yes Weasley, just how is the smart one responsible for your own rampant stupidity?" a familiar voice sneered. Ron whirled around and found Draco Malfoy leaning causally against a gargoyle mere feet away, clearly enjoying the show.

"Malfoy…" the freckled one growled venomously. "Don't you have better things to do than be a royal git?"

"No." the blond replied lightly, completely unfazed by the insult. "Unlike you, I've finished my homework. Perhaps you should do the same. It may just bump up your grade enough to get mommy off your back." Ron's face flushed with embarrassment. Mrs. Weasley had sent a Howler, a specially enchanted letter that allowed parents to yell at their children despite the vast distances between them, to her youngest son upon receiving his latest report card. Both the report card and her wrath had not been pretty. Everyone in the Great Hall heard it and, having found it humorous in some twisted way, proceeded to mock him about it for the next couple of days or until they too received Howlers from their parents about their less than spectacular grades. Shuichi, on the other hand, felt sorry for the other redhead. He was there at the Black family home when Mrs. Weasley received the report card and subsequently made the Howler. It hadn't been pretty…

"Is there something that I can help you with Draco?" Shuichi asked, disrupting the blond's posturing match with the freckled boy.

"No." he drawled. "But there is, perhaps, something that I can help you with though…" Draco trailed off, looking at Ron pointedly. He got the hint.

"Ron, why don't you go ahead." Shuichi suggested. "This may take a while and it won't do if we're both late to class." For a moment, the fiery haired boy gave him and Draco a suspicious look.

"Right." he reluctantly agreed. "See you in class." They both waited until he was out of sight and hearing range.

"So…what is it?" Kurama prompted.

"A few of the Slytherins are definitely in on the smuggling operation." Draco told him. "I overheard the Carrow twins complain about the heightened security and how it's making it impossible for them to smuggle anything in. But that's not all. They mentioned a name, one that I never heard before. It may be the guy who's behind all this."

"Who?" he asked, perhaps a little too eagerly.

"Shinobu Sensui."

xXx

Omake

Snape's head throbbed with a dull yet agonizing pain. It was almost like his skull was cringing at the multitude of Howlers sounding off at once in the Great Hall. But he wasn't the only one. Professor Sprout yanked up her scarf so that it covered her ears. Slughorn was attempting to ease the pain with some Firewhisky, despite the fact that it was barely eight in the morning. Hagrid tightly clasped his hands over his pounding eardrums. Professor McGonagall, on the other hand, had smartly transfigured her silverware into a pair of earmuffs but ignored the plight of her coworkers…bitch. Even the students found it torturous. Snape turned to openly glared at the Headmaster. Dumbledore didn't appear disturbed at all by the racket. In fact, that damn smile of his hadn't wavered for a moment!

"A little warning would've been appreciated!" Dumbledore merely shrugged his shoulders and sent him an apologetic look. Snape's dark eyes narrowed, getting the feeling that the old man did it on purpose. Oh how he hated report cards!

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/ land of the dead.

_Ningen_- human

AN: Reviews may not cure nasty colds but they sure do make me feel tons better!


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

Shinobu Sensui…a name that was whispered with fear among _yokai_. Some even believed that to say the name aloud would summon him somehow, much like the magical community did with the Dark Lord. He was a proverbial _kami _among men who slew every tainted soul that crossed his path. Naturally, there were foolhardy individuals who had tried to defeat him and make a name for themselves…they were never seen nor heard from again. For Kurama to hear it spoken so casually, and in a _ningen_ school no less, was concerning to say the least. The tales that accompanied the name gave even the most heartless of _yokai_ nightmares for days, if not weeks. If he was here, in the United Kingdom, that wouldn't be good at all. Shinobu Sensui lived for only one purpose, to purify the world of all evil. Not just _yokai_ either. _Ningens_ were just as susceptible to his holy crusade. They too tend to commit some pretty grievous crimes.

Truthfully, the _yoko_ at first thought that he had heard Draco wrong or that the youth had simply misheard the Carrow twins. Such things happened all the time. Names, especially names that one is unfamiliar with or derived from words in a foreign language, are often confused with others. No. He was just fooling himself, Kurama had realized. It explained everything perfectly: the sudden influx of Dark artifacts being circulated, the rumors of a _ningen_ looking to annihilate all of man kind by bringing down the _Makai_ barrier, the strange man that Mundungus Fletcher had spoken of who was recruiting for some mysterious purpose, why the Death Eaters had been so quiet lately…this was something far bigger than Voldemort…this was Armageddon…

"You've got to be kidding me…" Hiei shook his head disbelievingly at his partner. Koenma sat behind his desk, chin resting against his entwined fingers as he watched his two employees banter back and forth dispassionately. Kurama had hurried to his office in the _Reikai _with Hiei as soon as classes were let out for the day. None of the staff or students stopped to question them on why they were in such a rush and for that he was grateful. Personally, Kurama didn't want to be the one to tell them that there was a far more serious threat at hand than Voldemort could possibly pose…as if they'd believe that…Thankfully, neither Botan nor Jorge were around to hear the bad news. As cruel as it may sound, knowing them, they'd probably wouldn't be able to keep quiet about it. No, discretion was best. "Why would he want to spread Dark artifacts across Europe? Why would he want to bring down the _Makai_ barrier? Why would he want to recruit people and what for? Shinobu Sensui is all about righting wrongs. None of this makes sense."

"To you, perhaps. Remember, we aren't dealing with a sane or rational individual." Kurama pointed out.

"Then enlighten me to the wiles of psychopaths, oh wise one." the _jaganshi_ scoffed skeptically with a roll of his ruby eyes.

"The Dark artifacts serves primarily to distract us while he carries out his plans." the _yoko_ explained. "That large numbers of people could be killed in the process is just a bonus. By recruiting people, he can do much more much faster in a relatively short amount of time. He was likely aiming to have everything at least in place before we caught on to him. As for bringing down the _Makai_ barrier…I think that explains itself."

"But why would he want to destroy the _Ningenkai_ for?" his fiery partner pressed impatiently. The redhead raised a query eyebrow.

"You're asking me?"

"Hey, you're the smartass around here." Hiei snapped.

"Educated guesses only go so far." Kurama said sagely. "Besides, you're the mind reader. Why don't you tell us what's going through his head?" He received a scoff in reply.

"I make it a point to not delve into the minds of the maniacal. I'm emotionally scarred enough as it is."

"Well, I'm impressed that you can admit such a thing aloud. You've grown quite a bit, haven't you?" Ruby-like eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"And just what are you implying?" the smaller _yokai_ growled. "That I'm immature like the detective and his idiot sidekick?"

"_Iie_. Only that you've matured greatly over the years." There was a loud bang as Koenma abruptly stood up in his chair and slammed his hands against the polished desktop, expression unreadable as his head was bowed. Both _yokai_ froze and stared at him as small tremors racked his infantile body. A distinct choking sound echoed about the large room. Slowly, Koenma lifted his head to look at them with wide teary brown eyes. Neither _yokai _was quite sure what to make of it. Was the Lord and Judge of the Dead…crying?

"Why?" the diminutive prince sniffed. "Why is this happening to me?" Big fat tears began to roll down his chubby face. Hiei unconsciously took a step back, either revolted or freaked out by the sudden display of emotion. Kurama nervously cleared his throat and approached his boss. Awkwardly, he laid a hand on the prince's small shoulder.

"There, there. Everything will be alright." the _yoko_ told him gently. Koenma looked up at him with those big watery eyes, appearing more like a lost child than the formidable ruler that he was. A sob escaped his lips. Before Kurama could do anything, his boss jumped into his arms and began to cry into his chest.

"How come nothing ever goes right?" he wailed into the redhead's chest. "I work so hard and do everything by the book! And now _otousan_ is going to be furious and blame it all on me! This isn't fair!" Hiei slowly backed out of the room, leaving his partner to fend for himself.

xXx

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore acted swiftly when Draco, upon Shuichi's insistence, informed him of his housemates' involvement with the surge in Dark artifacts being smuggled in and around the country. Along with Professor Slughorn, the Head of Slytherin, and Professor Snape, the resident expert in Dark magic, the Headmaster commenced a bit of a raid while most of the other students were still attending classes to search the belongings of the accused before they caught wind of it and had a chance to hide anything. To their expectation and regret, Dark artifacts were indeed found among Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Zacharias Smith, and the Carrow twins' things. The guilty parties were promptly pulled out of their classes.

Immediately, the Headmaster contacted the Ministry of Magic and a team of Aurors arrived at the Head of Hogwarts' office within the hour. Each perpetrator was individually interrogated by both the Headmaster and the Aurors. How did they acquire the Dark objects? What were they doing with them? Were they working for either the Dark Lord or the Death Eaters? Faced with serious criminal charges that could easily put them in Azkaban fro the rest of their lives, they guilty Slytherins folded under the pressure. Their Death Eater relatives forced them to smuggle the Dark objects into the school. They were to give them to Muggleborns, the _yokai_, Dumbledore and those aligned with him. The Aurors took them into custody.

Despite the discretion that the seizures and arrests were carried out, the entire school knew about it by dinner thanks to a couple of senior Slytherins who had a free period and were there in the Slytherin Common Room when the raid was carried out. There were mixed feelings. Friends of the offenders were understandably upset. A few had boldly approached the Headmaster during dinner and confronted him but one steely glace quickly quieted them. Others, on the other hand, were hardly surprised that Millicent, Pansy, Zacharias, and the Carrow twins got caught. They had made it well known that they had family members who were Death Eaters. Really, it had only been a matter of time until those five got in way over their heads. It'll certainly be interesting to see their families try to bail them out of this one.

Interestingly enough, the incident put Draco on his schoolmates' good side. While he could've easily enough joined his housemates in their smuggling operation, he exposed their little scheme to the Headmaster which effectively made him responsible for their downfall. Those Slytherins who were not aligned with the Dark Lord or his goals couldn't help but be impressed with how sly and cunning the young Malfoy was. It proved that he truly belonged in Slytherin. Everyone else was simply surprised that he, of all people, actually did the right thing. Draco found himself swarmed by classmates. His housemates treated him like a king. Even Professor Snape, the most difficult person to please in the least, stopped by the Slytherin table momentarily to tell him 'well done'.

"Honestly…just look at him…" Ron muttered ill-humouredly. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jealous Ronald?" she asked.

"Me jealous of Malfoy?" he exclaimed.

"You're the one who's been glaring at him and muttering under their breath for the past five minutes." the brainy brunette pointed out. His freckled face flushed in embarrassment, almost becoming as red as his hair.

"Don't be ridiculous! Why would I be jealous of him for?" Ron said defensively.

"Because people are revering him as a hero for saving the school from the designs of five would-be Death Eaters."

"And he is getting a lot of attention from the ladies…" Neville added.

"Not for long." Ron snorted. "I'm sure that winning personality of his will drive them away from him soon enough."

"And come running over to you?" his blond friend questioned with a shadow of a grin on his round face.

"No one asked you." the redhead grumbled.

"You're being such a child. Can't you just grow up already?" Hermione sighed irritably.

"'A child'? How?" he demanded.

"Complaining, throwing fits, unwilling to let things go…" she listed off.

"…glowering at others for outshining yourself and being praised for their accomplishments and good deeds…" Neville threw in.

"Oh, so I should be happy for him? Be all 'hooray, he saved us now we can live happily ever after' or something?" Ron replied sarcastically. Hermione gave him a pointed look.

"Now you're the one who's being ridiculous." Everyone jumped and turned around to see Shuichi standing there, stony-faced.

"And where the hell have you been?" the freckled one huffed. The other redhead didn't answer him.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked more politely, noticing the change in Shuichi's behavior since before he disappeared after classes let out for the day.

"This isn't the end of it." Shuichi said cryptically. "It's only the beginning."

xXx

Omake

Draco wasn't exactly sure how to take the situation. He was never popular or widely liked before. And his father had once told him that attention isn't necessarily a good thing. Attention meant that people would be watching you more closely and may notice something that could get you into more trouble than if you were ignored. Which was why Draco sort of enjoyed being ignored by everyone. He could simply be himself and not have to worry about what other people would think of him, as if it would change as it was. But now here he was being surrounded by people he never even met before…

"Oh Draco! You're so brave!" one Hufflepuff girl, appearing to be either a first of second year, gushed.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" an older Hufflepuff girl asked.

"Err, no…" he replied hesitantly.

"Say Draco, I was wondering if you would be interested in going to Hogsmeade with me." a Ravenclaw said, sidling up next to him.

"Why would he want to go with you?" a robust Gryffindor exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Ravenclaw demanded challengingly. Yes, his father was right. Attention wasn't necessarily a good thing.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/ land of the dead.

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Ningen_- human

_Kami_- god

_Iie_- no

_Otousan_- father

AN: Please review!


	102. Chapter 102

AN: I'm super sorry about the big delay guys but my computer caught a virus two weeks ago, during finals week even, and it was a real bitch to get rid of. Luckily, by some miracle, none of my files got nuked. I added some extra security measures so nothing like this will happen again. Sorry. As always, suggestions are more than welcome. Enjoy!

Chapter 102

Yusuke yawned as he slowly staggered his way though the Gate of Judgment to Koenma's office. He squinted against the overly bright florescent lights and winced at all the noise that countless harried _oni_ created as they rush to keep everything on schedule. The detective briefly wondered if those poor saps ever got any time off. A half mumbled curse slipped from him as one particularly burly _oni_ hurried past him with an enormous stack of papers and files in his arms, nearly knocking Yusuke on his ass. It was one of those times that he wished he could somehow turn off his communication device and bar Botan from his apartment. Seriously. Who the hell gets up at the crack of dawn? Even the sun was still in bed for fuck's sake.

"Yusuke! What took you so damn long?" Koenma shouted.

"Don't make me come over there and tan your hide _hime_." Yusuke grumbled ill-humoredly. "This better be good."

"'This better be good'?" the _Reikai _prince parroted in outrage. "We have a crisis on our hands!"

"You think everything's a crisis." the surly teen replied. Koenma gave him a pointed look.

"Because everything that lands on my desk generally relates to some global disaster or other. Honestly, what do you think all this paperwork is? Payroll?" Yusuke scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well…a lot of people work for you and all…" The prince sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in a futile attempt to stave off the migraine he felt coming on.

"That's not the point." he ground out. "I've summoned you here for a reason."

"I would certainly hope so…" the detective groused. Koenma pointedly ignored him though he was sorely tempted to lead him on and tell him that he could summon him whenever he felt like it, what with the money he paid him.

"Remember Sakyo?" Yusuke raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"The guy who became the big cheese of the Black Black Club after whacking off Tarukane, owned Team Toguro during the Dark Tournament, and blew himself up along with the rest of the stadium?" The diminutive prince nodded. "What about him?"

"During the Dark Tournament, we received intelligence that he'd planned to use the money generated from the bets to fund a little project." Koenma explained. "We wiretapped his phones, monitored his email, and even took note of everyone he socialized with. But since he killed himself, we closed the file on it."

"However…" the surly teen prompted.

"However, another individual, completely unrelated to Sakyo in any way, has come forward to carry out this little project but on a much larger scale." the _Reikai _prince continued. "We don't know when, where, or how. It stands to reason that he may be retracing Sakyo's steps and utilize the resources he had lined up before his death." Koenma shoved a rather thick stack of papers into the detective's hands that bore various names, the businesses they worked for, and where they lived. His chocolate colored eyes widened when he saw that a number of them were outside the country, some of them practically on the other side of the world. "I need you to find the people on this list who had agreed to help Sakyo with his project and determine whether or not they are assisting this individual. Take Botan and Kuwabara with you as back up. These aren't going to be honest business men. They'll do virtually anything to keep their secrets secret." Yusuke sighed. He had a feeling that this was going to be no walk in the park despite how Koenma made it sound straight forward.

"Alright. Fine. I'll do it. But just who the hell is this asshole and what's he trying to do anyway?"

"His name is Shinobu Sensui and he's trying to bring down the _Makai_ barrier." The teen stared stupidly at him for a moment. Genkai had told him about the barrier that the _Reikai_ erected around the _Makai_ back when he first came under her tutelage. From what he understood, the barrier acted like a filter of sorts, letting the lesser _yokai_ through while keeping out the powerful ones that could easily lay waste to the _Ningenkai_. Without the barrier…

"Oh…" he replied numbly.

xXx

The halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy bustled more so than usual. Students loitered in the Great Hall with their packed belongings, talking with friends and waiting patiently for the thestral-drawn carriages to pull up to the front of the castle to take them down to the Hogwarts Express. Already the staff had dressed the castle in preparation for the upcoming holidays. The twelve traditional Christmas trees stood proudly in the respective places about the buzzing room, spectacularly decorated with various ornaments and charms. Boughs of holly tucked into long spans of garland graced the wall in graceful arches that were seemingly held up by large wreaths as snow fell from the enchanted ceiling, the icy flakes disappearing before reaching the dozens of candles floating above the tables. Albus Dumbledore looked on fondly at the scene, savoring the laughter and cheer raising in the air. He looked up as Shuichi Minamino slowly made his way towards him.

"Ah, Mr. Minamino." he warmly greeted, patting the redhead on the shoulder. "Have a merry Christmas and do give my regards to your mother. No doubt your mother will be pleased that this time you're not returning home seriously injured."

"Are you sure about this?" Shuichi asked the Headmaster incredulously.

"I'm sure." he chuckled. "You've been working very hard from what I hear from your professors and you've only just recovered from the injuries inflicted by that cursed necklace. You could use the break. Even _yokai_ need to relax from time to time."

"Well yeah but what if something happens while I'm gone?" the young man pressed. Dumbledore looked down at him over the rim of his half-moon spectacles with blue eyes twinkling amusedly.

"I'm confidant that we can handle things just fine while you're away for two weeks. We've managed it before." The redhead's green eyes widened as he realized exactly what he said and how it sounded.

"I-I'm sorry." Shuichi sputtered. "I didn't mean-"

"I know, my boy. I know." the Headmaster reassured. "You're worried. Everyone's worried. It's only natural in these uncertain times. But that's why it's essential that we take time to be with our friends and families, to take a step back and simply savor all the good things life has to offer, so when things appear to be at their bleakest, we remember exactly what we're fighting for and continue to fight for it. Half the battle is in the mind. If we conquer all of our fears and uncertainties, then nothing can stop us. Not even Voldemort." A wave of guilt washed over Shuichi, guilt over knowing that there was something far worse than Voldemort loose in the world at the moment, but quickly quenched it. Koenma has his reasons why he wanted it to be kept secret.

"Right. Happy Holidays, professor."

xXx

"I so don't get paid enough to deal with this shit." Yusuke groaned. Investigating Sakyo's old associates was even worse than he had imagined. Not only were they arrogant pompous assholes that refused to give in quietly but so were their bodyguards, who most likely did steroids judging on how outrageously big their muscles were, which occasionally lead to a few hostile confrontations. More than a few curious eyes stopped and stared at the detective and his friends as they stood on the sidewalk for a minute to regroup themselves, probably from having seen the ruckus they caused in the towering office building behind them.

"No kidding!" Kuwabara agreed with a nervous tremor. "That one guy nearly pulled a fucking gun on us! We can't dodge bullets! What's Koenma thinking?"

"Oh, will you two quit your bellyaching and shape up already!" Botan exclaimed. "We still have a lot of work to do!"

"That's easy for you to say!" the detective snapped back at her. "You're a _shinigami_! You can't die!"

"Cool it Urameshi! Botan's right. We can't stand around moaning all day, not if we don't want to get this over with."

"Fine." the surly teen sighed. "Where to next?"

"Let's see here…" Botan hummed as she looked over the list. "England."

"England? Why? What's in England that could've possibly helped Sakyo take down the _Makai_ barrier?" Yusuke inquired.

"Now, now…" the _shinigami _admonished, "there are lot's of things in England." The detective rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, loads. Like Buckingham Palace, Parliament, Big Ben-"

"-don't forget London Bridge!" his fiery haired friend added, earning him a queer look.

"Drills!" the perky blue haired girl abruptly announced. Both boys raised an eyebrow at her.

"Drills?"

"Yes. There's a company in Little Whinging, Surrey that makes drills called Grunnings. Sakyo had personally met with the director of the company a several times, obviously looking to acquire a large drill that he'd later have enchanted in order to burrow through time-space and the barrier itself." she explained. They shrugged and began walking down the street…before the last guy they 'questioned' and his goons regained consciousness and called the cops.

"So who's the director?" Yusuke asked curiously. Botan looked back at the list.

"A man by the name of Vernon Dursley."

xXx

Omake

"Come again?" the police officer asked with a dubious look on his face.

"I'm tellin ya, a couple of kids jus walked right in without so much as knocking, demandin confidential information on a client, and then beat the shite outta us!" the bruised and battered man exclaimed. The officer and his partner looked over to where the paramedics were currently treating the man's bodyguards. Several of them had broken bones and at least one was suffering from a mild concussion.

"Right." he drawled dryly. "And what did they want exactly?"

"I dunno!" the harried man snapped. "They accused me of helping some guy try and open a portal to some demonic world!" The officer shared a look with his partner.

"Sir, are you currently under the influence of any alcohol or narcotics?"

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Oni_- ogre

_Shinigami_- grim reaper/death spirit.

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Hime_- princess

AN: Please be nice…


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

Yusuke quickly decided that he did not like Little Whinging, Surrey, England. At all. It was just so painfully mundane that he half expected the people who lived there didn't even realize that the world continued far beyond the city limits like in the movie Pleasantville. Cookie cutter houses stretched on as far as the eye could see surrounded by undoubtedly perfectly manicured gardens and lawns that were currently buried under at least three feet of snow. Even the cars sitting in the driveways all looked the same. And it was quiet. Too quiet. Only singing birds and the occasional barking dog broke the stifling silence. Even worse, there didn't appear to be anything fun to do. No arcades, no comic book stores…hell, he doubted there was even a decent movie theater around for miles. Botan gave a dreamy sigh.

"Isn't it peaceful?"

"That's one way of putting it…" the surly teen muttered.

"Can we hurry this up?" Kuwabara pleaded. "I feel like the neighbors are watching us and it's creeping me out."

"And probably calling the cops on our asses too." Yusuke added. "I get the impression they don't see too many foreigners, let alone young women with bright blue hair." That seemed to shake the _shinigami_ out of her daydreaming.

"Right. We don't have all day. Koenma's counting on us. Keep you eyes pealed for Number Four Privet Drive."

Finding Privet Drive was a mammoth chore in itself. The streets overlapped each other like a ball of writhing snakes and seemed to go on forever. It didn't help that the only difference between streets were the names themselves. Kuwabara had the bright idea of searching the streets in alphabetical order, as if they were in any order to begin with, which, needless to say, earned him a sound pounding from the irked detective. They eventually happened upon Privet Drive by chance when Botan insisted on admiring the Christmas lights of the house sitting on the corner, as if it was any different than all the other Christmas lights they've seen. Thankfully, finding Number Four was as easy as one two three, though Yusuke had his doubts about how high Kuwabara could actually count. The _shinigami_ politely knocked on the door while the two teens loitered uncomfortably behind her, feeling very much like girl scouts selling cookies. A thin, blond-haired woman with pale eyes and nearly twice the usual amount of neck answered the door. She looked at all three of them as if they were filthy, smelly pieces of garbage that the wind blew onto her doorstep.

"Yes?" the woman inquired tersely. Botan gave her a friendly yet nervous smile.

"We're so sorry to bother you but is Vernon Dursley available at the moment?" The woman's eyes narrowed.

"May I ask what for?" Though it was phrased as a question, the tone of her voice made it clear that it was no request. The _shinigami _sputtered for a moment, at a loss for words. It wasn't very often that she came across such a rude person. Normally, her smiles would make people more friendly towards her, perhaps due to her bubbly personality, but that clearly wasn't the case this time. She racked her brains, trying to come up with something. Obviously, she couldn't just come out and say that someone might be trying to buy one of her husband's drills in an effort to bring down an inter-dimensional barrier that would allow mythical monsters free to wreak havoc on humanity. Luckily for her, the detective got an idea. Yusuke put a hand up, preventing the woman from slamming the door in their faces, and gave her a dead serious look.

"We're private investigators, ma'am, and we have reason to believe that your husband has recently come into contact with an international criminal." he explained in an no-nonsense tone.

"Y-you're joking!" she snapped, though the minute apprehension in her voice didn't escape the detective. "You don't look like any private investigator I've ever seen!"

"Have you ever actually seen a private investigator, outside of the ones on TV and in the movies?" She didn't respond and just continued to give them suspicious looks. "Look," Yusuke sighed, "the longer we stand here on your welcome mat, the more attention you're going to get from the neighbors. Just let us talk to your husband and we'll be more than happy to be on our merry way."

"Alright." she relented unhappily. "But I'm warning you, boy, any funny business and we'll call the authorities on you."

xXx

The first couple of days of winter break were fairly laidback for Kurama. Without the pressure of ensuring the safety of Hogwarts and all those who dwelled within its walls, he was free to unwind and do as he pleased for a change. Even Koenma appeared to have given him a little vacation time with his lack of calls. It suited him and Hiei just fine. Things were a bit tight in the Black family home as Hermione and the Weasleys were also staying over the holidays but it wasn't so bad so long as one was careful opening doors and watching where they stepped. Sirius, Shiori, and Molly seemed to enjoy the 'cozy' atmosphere, probably thrilled that they had so much company for a change. Kreacher, on the other hand, didn't look all that pleased. However, Dobby more than made up for the elderly House-elf's lack of enthusiasm. He, with some help from Yukina, decorated the house top to bottom for the holidays, Hiei claimed that it looked like Santa Claus had a little too much eggnog and threw up all over the place, complete with mistletoe hanging in obscure doorways, that a certain redheaded duo charmed as a joke to make whoever passed underneath feet stick to the floor until someone kissed them without the merry decorators knowing, which lead to some rather interesting situations, prompting Mrs. Weasley to kindly request that they be taken down.

And then Yusuke called…

"Dude, you and shorty really need to get your asses over here before I kill these people!" the detective raged. "Seriously!" For a moment, the _yoko_ was surprised that the teen could speak English, especially considering his lackluster grades. But then he rationalized that, more than likely, Koenma or Botan put an enchantment on his so that he could both speak and understand English. Teaching Yusuke in an of itself was a monumental task. Expecting him to learn quickly was wishful thinking. So, taking the time to let him grasp a foreign language the old fashioned way was out of the question.

"Wait, what happened?" Kurama asked, completely bewildered. "What's going on?"

"You don't know?" Yusuke shouted, making the _yokai_ wince. He took a deep calming breath before continuing in a, thankfully, lower volume. "Pacifier breath sent me, Kuwabara, and Botan to check out some of Sakyo's former contacts in case this Sensui guy is using them and their resources to help bring down the barrier. But these…people…!" he spat out, too enraged to think of a good enough insult.

"Are not being cooperative?" the _yoko_ finished for him. Well, he couldn't say that he wasn't surprised. Unscrupulous business men weren't exactly the type of people who took kindly to others inquiring about their affairs, public and private. Not to mention Yusuke's social skills, or lack thereof, were minimal at best, things probably escalated pretty quickly. That meant that the two teens were probably falling back to issuing death threats and getting physical, despite Botan's undoubtedly vehement protests. But apparently that wasn't getting them anywhere this time. These people had to be as stubborn and as hardheaded as Yusuke and Kuwabara, combined. The thought alone was disturbing. He sighed, just knowing that he was going to regret this…"Where are you?"

"Some shit hole called Little Whinging, Surrey in England." the surly teen groused. "Number Four Privet Drive."

"Right. We'll be right there." Kurama promised. Reluctantly, he made his way back to the living room where everyone was gathered as Fred and George, claiming that they were staying over just because they missed being around everyone though their mother suspected it had more to do with their poor culinary skills than anything else, showed off some of their latest products which had yet to hit the shelves. Shiori looked up as her son entered, frowning at abruptly uneager demeanor.

"Is something the matter dear?" his mother questioned in obvious concern.

"Oh, no." he quickly assured her. "Hiei and I just need to go out for a bit. We should be back by dinner." Said _jaganshi_ whipped his head around to give the other _yokai_ a wary look.

"'Go out'?" he parroted. "Why?"

"Yusuke called." Kurama explained wearily. "Koenma apparently sent him, Botan, and Kuwabara to look into a few of Sakyo's former contacts and they're having some trouble with one of them." Hiei grumbled under his breath but got up from his perch on the window sill nonetheless.

"So, where are we going?" he inquired apathetically.

"Just over to Surry, a town called Little Whinging." the _yoko_ replied. Shiori tensed and her expression immediately soured. Both _yokai_ noticed the sudden change and paused, as did everyone else. All conversation ceased as they all turned their attention toward her.

"You wouldn't happen to be going to Number Four Privet Drive, are you?" she asked in a slightly strained tone.

"Yeah…" her son replied slowly. "…why?" Her shoulder began to shake with barely suppressed fury. Sirius quickly jumped up and cautiously approached the woman.

"Shiori…let's not jump to conclusions…" he practically begged.

"Those scum! How dare they! I know that we've had our differences but to commit a crime against the world itself out of jealousy?" she ranted, completely ignoring the poor Animagus.

"H-hey now! Take it easy!" Sirius pleaded. "M-maybe they moved! It's been twenty years since you last saw her!" Remus bravely stood up from his armchair and put a comforting hand on her shoulder in a bid to calm her.

"Padfoot's right." the werewolf told her gently. "Another family probably lives there now, one who obviously isn't the most law-abiding citizens around."

"Ha!" Shiori laughed bitterly. "That stubborn woman wouldn't change or give up anything even if her life depended on it! Besides, her husband was so proud when she bought that house and virtually showed it to everyone who happened to pass by on the street! I doubt he'd leave it just like that!"

"Did Yusuke happen to mention who he was having difficulties with?" Remus asked Kurama, clearly trying to prove her wrong if only to assuage her anger.

"N-no." the _yoko_ responded, looking on at the spectacle with wide eyes along with everyone else. Sure, he had seen her get angry from time to time but nothing like this…

"I'm telling you, it's them!" she snarled.

"Who are you talking about?" her son questioned in a quite voice.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Your relatives." his mother replied in disgust.

xXx

Omake

Sirius probably should've know something was up when Fred and George started giggling like mad the moment he stepped into the doorway of the kitchen. He stopped there for a moment, instantly suspicious of whatever mischief the twins were up to. But he didn't see anything amiss with either himself or the room. However, when he tried take a step forward, he found that his feet were very much glued to the floor. The Animagus glared at the giggling duo.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked incredulously. "Making people's feet stick to the floor? How's that funny?" The twins didn't respond, being simply unable to through their barely controlled mirth. Instead, they pointed at him. "Alright. Laugh it up." he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"L-look u-up!" Fred managed to gasp out. He did and blinked in confusion at what he found hanging innocently above him. Mistletoe.

"It's enchanted! You can't move out from underneath it unless someone kisses you! On the lips!" George roared out in laughter. The Animagus' eyes widened.

"What?"

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Shinigami_- grim reaper/spirit of death

AN: Feedback is much appreciated!


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

Kurama later realized that perhaps he should've done something to stop his mother from storming over to her estranged sister's house and giver her a piece of her mind. But at the time, he was too paralyzed to think about such fine details. Was it fear, trepidation, unwillingness to raise a hand against Shiori? Perhaps. But he obviously wasn't the only one affected by it. Even Hiei just stood there numbly with wide eyes. However, the two _yokai_ broke out of it quickly enough when Shiori pulled out her wand despite Sirius and Remus' best efforts. Reacting on pure instinct alone, they grabbed hold of her, though that didn't stop her from Apparating.

The uncomfortable and disorienting sensation of his entire body being forcefully squeezed through a microscopic anomaly in time-space gripped him just as strongly as his own shock at his mother's admittedly irrational and bizarre behavior. A crack like thunder echoed in his ears as they came through to the other side. Then there was only chaos. Screams and shouts rang out. His vision was clouded by flying objects breaking and shattering against hard surfaces. Somehow, he noticed a plant, a fern tucked away in an unobtrusive corner, sitting innocently nearby. He grabbed hold of his _yoki_, bringing it forth from the depths of his being, and brought the fern under his control. Obediently, leafy green tendrils shot out like living arrows and ensnared all parties involved in the mayhem.

"Shuichi!" He flinched at the enraged bellow, feeling as though she had punched him squarely in the diaphragm. Slowly, and with great caution, he lifted his head up and out of the protection of his shielding arms. They were in a, once undoubtedly clean and mundane, living room that now looked as though a tornado had hit. His mother as well as a thin woman, beefy man, and porcine teen, were entangled in the fern's grasp. Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were huddled off to one side in a desperate bid to get out of the line of fire. If Shiori was furious before, she was livid now. Kurama tried to swallow the knot of fear rising up his throat. This was his mother for _kami's_ sake! She wasn't going to kill him…hopefully…

"Mother, just calm down-" he tried on a low, calm voice.

"Let me go this instant!" she shrieked.

"It's for your own good." the _yoko_ replied gently. "You're not thinking rationally-"

"'Not thinking rationally'?" Shiori exclaimed in outrage. "You're the one who's disobeying their own mother! Do you want me to lock you up in the smallest cage you can possibly fit in for the rest of winter break?"

"You know, he right." Botan bravely injected. "You really should calm down-"

"How do you expect anyone to be calm when their own flesh and blood turns on them?" the enraged redheaded woman snapped. The _shinigami_ wisely backed off. Kurama slowly got to his feet, giving his mother a sullen look.

"Mother, I really don't want to have to do this." he pleaded.

"Then don't!" was her simple reply. The _yoko_ heaved a regretful sigh as one of the fern's leafy tendrils slapped itself soundly over her mouth. Shiori's expression went from shocked and surprised to dangerous. Kurama turned away from her, clearing his throat uneasily. Yep…she was going to kill him.

"Anyway…have you ever heard of or come into contact with a man by the name of Sakyo, Mr. Dursley?" the tall _yokai_ asked the beefy man with the mustache. All three of the Dursleys quivered with fear, which was all they really could do given the fact that they were also ensnared in the fern's surprisingly strong grasp. Their pale eyes stared at strangers that had invaded their home like rabbits cornered by a pack of ravenous wolves. Somehow, the _yoko_ had the feeling their fear had as much to do with him as it did his mother who was currently glaring at him with more malicious intent than he had ever felt, or thought could, radiate off the woman. Hiei wasn't helping things as he activated his _jagan_ to ensure none of the neighbors overheard their dramatic entrance and no one ventured near the house, the gentle glow of the eye beneath his headband causing the terrified _ningens_ to instinctually squirm in their bonds in a bid to run to somewhere safe…somewhere that these strange people couldn't get to.

"W-w-who a-are y-you f-freaks?" Vernon sputtered out after a few tense minutes. His son Dudley, who was already well on his way to overtake his father in sheer girth, whimpered pathetically as he tried to hide behind him. Petunia, on the other hand, seemed spellbound in terror at the sight of the furious redheaded woman, staring at her as if she were some sort of ghost. "W-what d-do you w-want with u-us?" the man bravely demanded.

"All we want are answers." Kurama told him gently, sitting down on the floor so that Vernon was taller than he was in a bid to make him feel more secure. "Now, please answer the question." There was another tense silence.

"Y-yeah. I know the guy." he slowly answered in a defensive tone. "He was a strange bloke. Always wanted to meet with me at the local restaurants during my lunch break." Vernon shook his head, becoming visibly more comfortable with the situation as he talked. "Said he needed a one of our larger drills for some big money project he had lined up in the wings. I in turn asked him what the project was; we can't just sell large drills like that to anyone off the street, you know. He claimed it was a simple housing project for low-income families and that he needed the drill to excavate the bedrock to make room for basements and the sewage system. Seeing as how he's a foreigner, I couldn't exactly verify his story and had to take it at face value. As odd as he may have been, he didn't seem like the criminal type."

"Did you sell him the drill?" the _yoko_ questioned in an innocently curious voice. Once again, Vernon shook his head.

"No. He just…disappeared before he signed he contract and made the down payment." he explained. "I just assumed that something came up or that maybe he had to go back to his native country for some reason or other."

"Did anyone else approach you about the drill, perhaps claiming to be an associate of Sakyo's?" Kurama pressed.

"Yeah." Mr. Dursley slowly replied. "It was some punk kid that couldn't have been any older than Dudley. Said that Sakyo was tied up with something and sent him in his place. But I slammed the door right in his face. There's simply no way that a sophisticated man like Sakyo ever crossed paths with the likes of him!"

"He didn't happen to leave information behind, did he?" the redhead questioned hopefully.

"No. Wouldn't even give me his name. Insisted that I call him 'Sniper'..." the man snorted, a clear indication of what he thought about the little nickname. Abruptly, his face lit up as he remembered, "…but I did overhear him muttering about something about someone called Itsuki, and how they would just have to make due."

"The _yamanate_?" the _yoko_ exclaimed. Hiei just about choked on his own tongue. Botan gasped.

"What? What?" Yusuke demanded. "You've heard of the guy? What the hell is a _yamanate_?"

"We'll explain later…" Kurama gritted out, looking meaningfully at the befuddled Dursleys.

"I don't think so!" the detective shouted. "I've been beating around the bush for days looking for answers! Tell me now!"

"But what about them?" Kuwabara asked, gesturing towards the Dursleys as well.

"Who cares?" the surly teen snapped. "If they can't take it, shorty can just erase their minds, right shorty?" The _jaganshi_ narrowed his ruby eyes at him for being called 'shorty'. The _yoko_ sighed.

"A _yamanate_ is an incredibly rare _yokai_ who can traverse different dimensions, entrap their enemies in dimensions, and take command over other dimensional beings." Kurama explained slowly. Yusuke simply stared at him.

"And…" he prompted.

"The _Makai_ barrier doesn't affect them! They're the only ones who can bypass it entirely!" Botan cried.

"So!" Yusuke snorted.

"'So'?" Hiei exclaimed. "It means that all Shinobu Sensui needs is something to take down the barrier, you _baka_!"

"Or someone…"Kurama added. They all turned to Kuwabara who blinked blankly at them before realizing what the _yoko_ meant.

"Me?"

"As we've said before, the ability to tear through even the fabric of reality is not very common. So, they'll more than likely try to use you to take it down." Kurama rationalized for the other redhead.

"Wait, you make it sound as though they know I can already." the teenage psychic said.

"Because they do. That young man you fought when your new ability awoke works for Sensui. As so does this 'Sniper'. He was must be the one who wounded Shishi when he and Suzuki were keeping an eye on the Malfoys." the _yoko_ explained.

"Oh, I have to inform Koenma-_sama_ of this right away!" the _shinigami_ announced, hurrying out the door. They Dursleys stared after her numbly, now thoroughly confused and somewhat glad that they didn't understand just what the hell was going on. Whatever it was sounded bad…

"Wait!" Yusuke shouted after her. But it was too late. She was already gone. "Great…now how are we supposed to get back home?" he groaned.

"We'll take you two home." Kurama kindly offered. "Just as soon as I calm down mother…" he trailed off uncertainly, still feeling Shiori glaring holes into his back. Both teens gave him a sympathetic look.

"You're a dead man." the surly teen said, patting him on the shoulder pityingly.

"Don't I know it." the _yoko_ muttered.

"L-Lily…is that really you?" Petunia abruptly spoke up, clearly still in shock.

"Wait, you mean your sister?" her husband asked. "She's alive?"

"Sister?" the others exclaimed in pure shock.

"Is this some sort of joke?" the detective questioned. "They look nothing alike?"

"Was your mother adopted or something?" Kuwabara inquired. Kurama sighed. This was going to take a while…

xXx

Omake

All Yusuke and Kuwabara could do was stand there and stare as the _yoko_ tried to get his mother to promise that she wouldn't do anything rash if he let her go.

"Wow…" was all Yusuke could say.

"No kidding." Kuwabara agreed. "I mean, I know that the guy may have relatives but I always imagined that they'd be more, well…"

"Polite? Smart? Good-looking?" the detective suggested.

"All of the above." the psychic answered. They lapsed into another heavy silence.

"You know, I can see why those two might not get along." the surly teen said after a moment. His blue-eyed friend raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?"

"Come one!" Yusuke scoffed. "Just look at them! It's clear just who lost in the gene pool lottery and who won!"

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses a _jagan_.

_Jagan_- an eye that enhances mental powers.

_Yamanate_- meaning unknown, was only used in the TV series.

_Shinigami_- grim reaper/death spirit.

_Ningen_- human

_Baka_- idiot

_Sama_- respectful suffix translated as 'lord' or 'lady' depending on gender.

AN: Please review!


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

Kurama was always curious about the _ningen_ saying 'shit hitting the fan'. Sure, _yokai _had some pretty interesting sayings themselves but they often correlate with a proven fact of life such as something or someone being as sly as a _yoko_ who are renowned for their cunning and guile. When one stops and thinks about it, it really doesn't make much sense. Why on earth would fecal matter hit a fan? It may be possible in a zoo as some of it may in fact get sucked up into the ventilation system but one would hope that said zoo had filters in place and replaced them periodically. Another possibility is that a parent or caregiver simply leaves a baby to its own devices to take care of a quick chore, leaving the fan on thinking that the blade guards would prevent the child from hurting itself. Even then the child would have to be old enough to figure out how to get the diaper off and at that stage of development, the child just may go off to explore more exciting area of the house.

But the _yoko_ now understood the saying perfectly. The fact is, there are simply some situations in life that one simply cannot explain. And when the worst possible outcome come about and world collide in a spectacular explosion that rivaled even the brightest super nova, there was really only one way to describe the result…

"Now mother, you promise that you won't do anything rash if I let you go?" he asked slowly. Shiori gave him a hard look that would've sent lesser men backpedaling as fast as they can.

"I promise." she replied patiently. He could hear the underlying threat in her voice and knew that, no matter the outcome, he was still going to pay severely. The fern's leafy tendrils slowly and carefully unwound themselves from Shiori and the Dursleys' bodies. Shiori regained her footing almost instantaneously. It took her sister, brother-in-law, and nephew far longer to find their feet. Yusuke and Kuwabara discreetly maneuvered themselves behind the _yoko_…just in case…Hiei rolled his eyes at them.

"Lily? Is that really you?" Petunia asked, wide eyed and somewhat skeptical. But it quickly became evident that it was her younger sister. It was in the eyes, the hair, the skin, even in the magically charged air around her that stemmed purely from her anger. "I thought you were dead…"

"Sorry to disappoint you." she replied bitterly. The air grew heavy, tense, thick enough that only a strong and sharp edge could cut through it without breaking like rock candy. "Actually, I surprised you even ever found out about the attack and my subsequent disappearance in the first place. Did Dumbledore tell you, somehow thinking that it would miraculously cause us to let go of the past? Like that'll ever happen…" Shiori scoffed under her breath, but her words still rung painfully clearly in the deathly silence.

"I probably wouldn't have ever heard about the attack or your disappearance if it weren't for all those witches and wizards celebrating that evil man's downfall." Petunia admitted quietly. Her eyes shone brightly and her face was drawn tight; whether or not it was from anger, fear, sadness, or joy was anyone's guess. "You know…I tried to find the house, your house…at Godric's Hollow as soon as I heard what happened. But there must've been some spell on it that kept me from seeing it. It was…eerie. Like you just vanished from the face of the earth, almost as if you never existed in the first place. I thought that I would have at least felt some sort of satisfaction. But I just felt hollow instead."

"Why?" Shiori asked bitterly. "Because you didn't see it with your own eyes? Because mother and father didn't live to see the day that my 'freakishness' became the death of me, just like you had always said it would be?"

"We were just kids! I was jealous! What did you expect?" she shouted. Petunia took several deep breaths before continuing on calmly. "Despite being my being older, it was you who was the apple of mother and father's eye and I was the one forever stuck in your shadow. How could anyone not like you over me? Smart, beautiful, intelligent, talented…It was always Lily this and Lily that while no one seemed to notice me at all. I compensated by becoming the good one who follows the rules and always does what people expected of me, hoping that I'd be noticed for being such a good girl. When you turned out to be a witch as well…I couldn't handle it. I eventually convinced myself that you somehow bewitched everyone to like you the most. So I resolved to become what you clearly weren't, normal. After what happened at the restaurant and at the wedding, mother and father expressed how disappointed they were with me and had expected more from me. It made me furious. I didn't understand what they meant until…"

"I vanished?" Shiori finished for her. Petunia nodded. "What changed?"

"I finally grew up." she replied honestly. "I finally realized how childish I was being. I should've been happy for you, supported you, been there for you. But I wasn't. And now I see how it must've killed mother and father to see us become so bitter towards life and each other."

"Are…you happy? With you life, I mean?" the redhead slowly inquired. The blond gave her a watery smile.

"I am now." Shiori retuned the smile. The other relaxed marginally at that, collectively letting out the breaths they were holding.

"So just how the hell are we supposed to get back to Japan?" Yusuke asked Kurama quietly.

"By Apparating." the _yoko_ answered with a sly look. The detective blinked.

"_Nani_?"

xXx

Both teens unanimously agreed that Apparation was no way to travel. They didn't care if it was the most widely used form of transportation among the magical community. In their opinion, no person should feel as though they were being squeezed through a tiny drain no matter how convenient it may be. There were just some things that convenience couldn't possibly make up for. And as if that wasn't enough, Koenma called just as soon as they reached the detective's apartment ordering that Kuwabara had to stay with Genkai for his own safety. The surly teen just about had it. He'd practically been all over the world, was dog tired, and apparently wasn't allowed to have any time off. It was really putting a crimp in his love life. Life just wasn't fair…

"Why do I have to stay here?" Kuwabara demanded. His breath fogged in the frigid air before him. He eyed the long winding staircase leading up to Genkai's temple that sported a nice layer of frost and possibly even ice with apprehension. Not for the first time he wondered why winding staircases seemingly leading to nowhere was ever a fad and why the aging martial artist didn't put in an escalator or elevator if only for convenience's sake. How could she climb those things so easily day in and day out anyway without falling and or breaking a hip? Yusuke gave him a sharp nudge to get moving. He'd like to enjoy his winter break at least a little before school started back up and Keiko got back on his case about his lackluster attendance and grades.

"Because a bunch of suicidal psychopaths are probably looking to hunt you down in order to unleash Armageddon and this is one of the safest places in the world. Why else?" the detective replied, shooting him a dark look when the taller teen paused in his tracks to fiddle with his duffle bag. The hands buried in the relative warmth of the pockets of his jacket compulsively balled into fists in irritation.

"But why can't I just stay home?" the redhead whined, dragging his feet in more ways than one. The darker haired teen sent him another pointed look. Begrudgingly, he placed one foot in front of the other. "I promised Shizuru that I'd spend Christmas with the family. And these guys don't even know what county I live in, let alone what street."

"Dude…for one, your staying home just might put your family in danger and you don't want that do you?" Kuwabara hastily shook his head. "And two, you can look up just about anything on the internet these days." Yusuke pointed out.

"But…"Kuwabara began meekly.

"But what?" Yusuke snapped irritably, stopping abruptly and turned on his friend so fast that it took the psychic aback.

"Well, last time I was here it was to learn how to control my new abilities but that didn't go so well…" he mumbled. The detective raised an eyebrow at him. Didn't go so well? That was the understatement of the year. The old hag tried just about anything and everything she could come up with to get the carrot top to summon his new dimensional sword. She scared him half to death, nearly beat him to death, and even had him try yoga and meditation but he suspected that was just because she had ran out of ideas. Finally, the aging martial artist gruffly told the tall teen to fuck off and come back when he grew a pair. Needless to say, the two hadn't talked or seen each other since.

"And you think Genkai will still be angry at you?" Yusuke inquired.

"Won't she?" Kuwabara questioned hesitantly.

"Most likely." he replied casually with a shrug. "She'll either start up where she left off or torture you about it for the rest of her miserable life."

"Great." the taller teen grumbled. "_Arigatou_ Urameshi. You're a good friend."

"Don't mention it." he grinned. The temple grounds were blanketed in a thick layer of snow save for the garden paths that had been shoveled so that no one accidentally stepped into a half frozen pond or trampled a flower bed or two. A hare foraging about the ice, it's winter coat as white as the snow on the ground, gave them a cautious glance before hopping out of sight. Overhead, a flock of migratory birds called out to one another as they soared by over head on their way to warmer climates. Yusuke paused, frowning. "Do you hear that?" Kuwabara stared at him for a moment.

"Hear what?"

"Exactly. It's quiet." he observed. "Too quiet."

"M-maybe Genkai is taking an afternoon nap or something…" the redhead hesitantly replied.

"Or a certain someone told that old bitch that you were coming and is preparing a special 'welcome back' present for you…" the detective added conspiratorially.

"Or maybe 'that old bitch' likes it quiet from time to time." a familiar voice said from behind them. The two teens whirled around and found the aging martial artist standing behind them as if she had been there the entire time.

"Hey Genkai!" Yusuke greeted a little too cheerfully. "There you are! We were starting to think that you had finally kicked the bucket or something!" She didn't respond, continuing to give them an unreadable look. "Right…I'll just be going now." He only took a step when an aged feminine hand grabbed roughly his shoulder, effectively holding him in place. Yusuke tried to swallow the nervous lump rising in his throat.

"I don't think so…"

xXx

Omake

Everyone nearly jumped out of their skins when Shiori Apparated in the living room of the Black family home with both _yokai _in tow. To their surprise, she was actually in a fairly good mood. It aroused both the Animagus and the werewolf's suspicions.

"So…how did it go?" Sirius inquired hesitantly. He wasn't quite sure whether or not he really wanted to know.

"Oh, it went just fine." Shiori replied in a cheery tone. "We actually reconnected. Apparently my little disappearance made her realize how immature she had been towards me. In fact, she invited both me and Shuichi over for Christmas dinner."

"Why that's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed happily. Kurama and Hiei shared a look before slowly making their way out of the room unnoticed. Maybe if they disappeared for a few hours then Shiori would forget about being angry at them for going against her like they did…even if it was for her own good…

"Sirius, we wouldn't happen to have a cage laying around somewhere would we?" Shiori suddenly asked in a dangerously cheerful voice.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Ningen_- human

_Nani_- what

_Arigatou_- thank you

AN: Please review!


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

A thick blanket of snow smothered the mountains as far as the eye could see. It buried the dormant plants that were patiently awaiting spring's arrival in a protective icy shell and dusted the evergreen trees that towered above their slumbering brethren like powdered sugar. Deer carefully picked their way through the bleak landscape in search of what few precious tender shoots remained unmolested by the ice, all too aware of the prowling predators looking to catch one of them unawares. The silence was brutally shattered by an agonized scream, sending the small heard bounding for cover in fright and causing snow to tumble from the branches of the trees closest to the source. Kuwabara hit the ground hard, covering his head with his hands as rocks and timber rained down around him. He looked up and squawked as he saw a foot come flying right at him. The tall teen hastily rolled out of the way. Genkai gave him a very displeased look as he scrambled to get back to his feet. Then she unleashed a ruthless barrage of vicious punches and kicks. Kuwabara blocked and dodged, but didn't retaliate.

"_Iie_, you _baka_! How do you expect to master your new abilities if you keep holding back like that! Come on! Give it all you've got!" Genkai barked.

"B-but I can't hit a woman! I-it goes against my code!" Kuwabara sputtered.

"Spare me the excuses!" the aging martial artist snapped irritably. She nailed him square in the ribs. The teen staggered back a few paces before dropping to his knees in the snow, bent double in an effort to get some air back into his lungs. "_Chikushoume_! If you keep this up I'll really will kill you!" Genkai lunged, landing a kick to his bowed head and sending Kuwabara flying into a nearby tree with enough force to shake out all the snow piled amongst its branches.

"_Itai_!" Yusuke winced in sympathy for his friend. Being Genkai's disciple, he himself had been on the receiving end of those brutal attacks all too often. Genkai may be a lot of things, but she was no feeble old lady. While her methods may be unorthodox and bordered attempted murder, they were effective…when the one she was training was fighting back anyway…

"Come on Kuwabara!" the detective shouted from the relative safety of the sidelines. "That code's not going to do you much good when you're dead."

"T-that's easy for you to say Urameshi!" the redhead shot back, barely dodging a _rei_ blast that was strong enough to instantly incinerate the boulder behind him. "You don't have a code!"

"Pay attention or die!" Genkai snarled, kneeing him hard in the groin.

"_G-g-gomenasia_!" he cried out, somehow managing to stay on his feet though he now moved about a lot more slowly and gingerly than he did before. Yusuke covered his mouth with his hands, trying to reframe from bursting out in laughter. Somehow, not being the one to fight Genkai made the things a hell of a lot funnier than they would've otherwise.

"Shut up and fight me, coward!" With a fierce cry, she shot off another powerful _rei_ blast. The redhead found himself rooted to the spot, watching helplessly as the destructive ball of light barreled towards him. There was no way he could possibly get out of the way in time. Seeing no other way around it, he summoned his sword and swung wildly in the hopes of deflecting it. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to watch what would happen next.

"Ah!" It didn't feel as though his sword hit anything so he braced himself for the inevitable…only, the inevitable never occurred. Curiously, he cracked an eye open. To his surprise, he found a dark rift seemingly hanging in thin air before him. Genkai's _rei_ blast was nowhere to be found. As he watched, the rift slowly mended as if some invisible force was sewing it back together. He blinked at stared at his sword. The edges were hard, sharp, and fine instead of the usual barely discernable form it normally took.

"Yeah!" Yusuke cheered. "That's it! You're getting the hang of this!"

"It's about damn time!" the aging martial artist groused with a shadow of a smile playing across her lips. "Now hold it!" she commanded.

"_N-nani_?" Kuwabara exclaimed. He looked up at her with wide, confused eyes. "Hold it? I don't even know how I'm doing it?"

"Which is exactly why you're not going to move an inch until you've become familiar enough with it to summon it at will." she replied in a hard tone that left no room for argument. The redhead hesitantly nodded. It sounded simple and straightforward enough. But the longer he held it, the more _rei_ he was using up. Not to mention his arms and legs were starting to cramp up from staying in that position for so long. Genkai and Yusuke, on the other hand, made themselves comfortable and settled in for a long wait…

"Uh…guys? I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up…"

"I didn't tell you to stop yet, now did I?" the aging martial artist quipped, obviously not caring one whit about his apparent discomfort. He brought it upon himself. She tried the easy way but he was just too stubborn for it to work. Really, she shouldn't be so surprised. He and Yusuke were a real pair. It'd take nothing less than a fully loaded semi to hammer anything into those thick skulls of theirs.

"I'm starting to see spots…" he whined. Yusuke simply waved it off. He'd seen far worse when he fought with the old hag.

"You'll be just fine…"

"But-"

"Suck it up cupcake!" Genkai exclaimed, having had more than enough of his whining and lame excuses…Kuwabara teetered dangerously on his feet for a moment before collapsing face first into the snow. The detective and the aging martial artist shared a look.

"Shouldn't we check for a pulse or something?" the younger inquired. The older shrugged.

"_Iie_. He'll live."

xXx

"For how long do we have to baby-sit these _ningens_?" Shishi Wakamaru muttered darkly. "For the rest of their lives?" Protecting the Malfoys was hardly the kind of job he signed up for when he agreed to work for the _Reikai_. Yes, he knew that he'd get odd and or boring jobs from time to time, but babysitting indefinitely? That he was spending more time out in the cold than he cared to didn't help his mood any either. Sure, _yokai_ can't get sick or catch cold but it's hardly humane conditions. The others simply made due, wearing warm clothing and bringing books and magazines to help fill in the long monotones hours. A job's a job, no matter how tedious or grueling.

"Only until that Dark Lord or whatever kicks the bucket." Rinku answered offhandedly, flipping through a copy of The Quibbler with only mild interest.

"Oh, is that all?" the imp snorted sarcastically, falling back against the tree branch he was sitting on.

"Apparently the magical community has been fighting the guy for decades now." Toya said. "He must be one tough nut to crack…" Shishi gave another disdainful snort.

"It aint all that bad…" Chu told him.

"For you perhaps." Shishi snapped. He doubted that anything bothered the _Sui Ken_ master, especially when he was drunk…which was, more or less, all the time.

"They're a great asset." Toya reminded him. "Not only do they have invaluable information on Voldemort but since they worked for him for years, they can easily predict what's going through his head or where he's going to strike next and how."

"And what a great help they've been!" the imp shot back.

"Shishi-" Suzuki began exasperatedly.

"Oh come on!" he interjected, cutting off the blond _yokai_. "We're risking our lives for these people and what have they done for us lately? Absolutely nothing!"

"They helped save you life, remember?" the taller one pointed out.

"My life was hardly in any danger!" the smaller one insisted snippily. So what if they did stemmed the bleeding and kept the wound cleaned until Suzuki could get him to Genkai to patch him up properly? Toya rolled his eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that…"

"Guys…you may want to see this…" Jin told them uncertainly, suddenly dropping out of the frosty air where he was keeping an eye out. They all looked to where he was pointing. At first they didn't see what he was talking about. All they really saw was some teen in an awful yellow sweatshirt trudging through the snow. Chances are that the wards surrounding the property would make him divert direction and keep away from the manor. But then they noticed the dozens of bizarre shapes that were walking beside him. Humanoid shapes formed of snow and ice. And they were all headed right for the property line in a solemn war march. The _yokai_ immediately leapt into action. Chu and Rinku took up positions right in front of the house with Shishi and Suzuki flanking them to help buffer any attacks directed toward the manor itself. Jin and Toya, on the other hand, stood right on the edge of the property which was marked off by the intimidating rod iron fence that protected it. The teen stopped just short of the gates where the two _yokai_ waited.

"I would strongly advise that you and your little friends turn back at once." Toya said icily.

"Sorry, but I can't." the teen replied. The raised hood prevented them from getting a good look at the teen's face. As it was, they couldn't even tell whether the teen was male or female. "My superior wouldn't be too happy with me if I just turn tail and run because a couple of big bad _yokai_ told me to."

"Either you turn back under your own power or we'll send you back to your superior in pieces." Toya warned. "It's your choice." They could just make out a dark, twisted smile under the hood.

"I wouldn't be so confidant about that if I were you…"

xXx

Omake

"It's been thirty minutes and Kuwabara still isn't conscious…should we worry?" Yusuke asked, eyeing his fallen friend uncertainly. Sure, he himself had passed out plenty of times before but that doesn't mean he knew how to treat it. It simply meant what it was like to wake up sometime later, usually feeling like hell, completely disoriented and confused as hell.

"He's still breathing and has a steady pulse." Genkai responded dispassionately, not worried in the least. "He's just fine."

"Well yeah but isn't a bad for his health to just lay out in the snow like that? Isn't it going to make him sick?" The aging martial artist gave him a look.

"Are you a doctor?"

"_Iie_." he replied.

"Then shut the hell up or you'll be joining him in the infirmary!"

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Sui Ken_- drunken fist.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningen_- human

_Iie_- no

_Baka_- idiot

_Chikusohume_- son of a bitch

_Itai_- ow, ouch, or any other exclamation of pain.

_Gomenasai_- sorry

_Nani_- what

AN: Please review!


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

Jin and Toya stared down their adversary, all thirteen of them not including the teen in the yellow sweatshirt. They couldn't tell if the teen was serious, seriously ill, or just had a death wish. But they simply chalked it up to arrogance and pride. _Ningens_ rarely fought _yokai_, after all. His ignorance and confidence was obviously clouding his better judgment to that little fact. No matter. It only made their job that much easier. The icy creatures fidgeted restlessly by the teen's side, eager and anxious for the battle to begin. Both _yokai_ couldn't help but frown. They've never heard of such creatures before, let alone seen one. A special power, perhaps, that was unique to the teen?

"Give me the one who can cut through dimensions and I'll leave peacefully." the teen abruptly demanded. Jin and Toya blinked at him in confusion, uncomprehending the demand.

"What?"

"Give me the one who can cut through dimensions and I'll leave peacefully." the teen repeated with slight irritation coloring their voice. "You know, the tall one with the red hair and the ugly face." Realization hit Toya like a ton of bricks. This had to be the guy that Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan ran into when they were taking down the Dark artifacts smuggling ring, the one who brought Kuwabara's rare ability to light. Kurama had warned them to keep an eye out for that guy and his accomplices, stating that they were going to try to take him to complete their ambitious goal. It looked like the _yoko_ was right yet again.

"We have no idea who you're talking about." Jin replied innocently. But Toya could see that it was just an act from the glint in his eye and his serious countenance. Jin was only serious when the stakes were high. He knew. He connected the dots as well. Just because he was a jovial and carefree _yokai_, didn't mean he was stupid. If he was, then he'd never survive the grueling training that all prospective _shinobi_ go through.

"Yes you do." he hissed through clenched teeth. His patience was quickly running out. Clearly, he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. But the question was why? "Don't play games with me. Just hand him over." he snapped. Neither _yokai _so much as twitched a muscle. It was going to take a hell of a lot more than shouting and empty promises to get them to bow to the whims of a single arrogant _ningen _such as him. "Fine." the teen huffed, crossing his arms. "If you want to play hardball, we'll play hardball. But I can't guarantee that you or your charges will come out of this in one piece. Or at all." he grinned maliciously.

"Those are big words coming from someone who can't even breach the gates." Toya shot back with a grin of his own. The teen's face swiftly twisted with rage once more. It made Toya wonder for a moment if that ridiculous _ningen_ saying of one's face freezing permanently from pulling a face too often was true. Furious, the teen charged at the gates with his minions bringing up the rear.

"Bastard! I'll teach you to respect-" He slammed headlong into an invisible barrier, mere inches from the gates. His minions didn't halt. Instead they charged right into the wall with enough force to shatter their fragile bodies. The resulting icy debris off his fallen soldiers sliced his skin. When he recovered, small rivulets of blood flowed down his body to color the white powdery snow beneath his feet a deep crimson. His hood slipped off his head to reveal short wavy wheaten locks and sharp blue eyes that glared at the laughing _yokai_ from a pale face flushed with embarrassment. Needless to say, the Malfoys had improved the wards protecting their manor in the wake of the attack on Shishi…it was better to be safe than sorry after all…

"I can't believe you just did that!" Jin howled, doubled over and holding his belly in his mirth.

"W-what is this?" the teen demanded, pounding against the barrier with his fist angrily and futilely.

"What does it look like?" Toya asked with a mocking grin.

"That's not fair!" he snapped. Toya raised an eyebrow at that.

"This coming from a would-be kidnapper trying to besiege a complete stranger's home?"

"I am Seaman, one of the seven holy warriors who'll purge this twisted world of all evil!" 'Seaman' raged, his face turning as red as a tomato in his anger.

"If you're so holy, then why are you hurting innocent people?" Toya shouted back, his own ire rising at the absurdity of the teen before him.

"'Innocent'?" Seaman scoffed contemptuously. "They are not innocent! Their souls are corrupted and beyond saving! Don't you see? Humanity is the root of all evil! All throughout their history they've done nothing but sinned, raping the earth!"

"But you're human!" Jin pointed out. This guy was making absolutely no sense to him whatsoever. Who the hell wanted to commit worldwide genocide? On their own race no less?

"No!" he adimatly denied. "I'm no longer human! I've shed my humanity when Black Angel came and revealed the truth to me! By purging this world I'm atoning for my sins, for all of humanity's sins!" The two _yokai_ stared at him for a moment, then exchanged identical skeptical looks.

"…is this some kind of nutty cult?" Jin asked. Toya shrugged.

"So it would seem. Honestly, holy warriors? Codenames?" he scoffed. Some people just didn't know when to grow up…

"How can you _yokai _harbor such doubt about the evil of humanity!" Seaman exclaimed. "Surely in your long lives you've seen the atrocities they've committed!"

"If you thin that's atrocious, I'd like to see what you'd think of the _Makai_." Toya muttered, just loud enough for the teen to hear it over the growing wind.

"This guy needs some serious help." Jin commented, shaking his head slowly at the teen.

"Lucky for him, we know just the person he should see." the icy _yokai_ smirked. Both _yokai_ easily cleared the fence in a single bound. Seaman snarled at them. His _rei_ abruptly flared and his icy minions came back to life. Jin grinned before using his _yoki_ to create blades of wind that easily tore through the lumbering creatures, turning them into little more than ice cubes. But Seaman revived them with his _rei_ once more.

"It doesn't matter how many times you cut them down! They'll always come back!" the teen gloated.

"How long can you keep this up though?" Toya mused aloud. "Unlike us, you wear out easily." Seaman, despite all his posturing, was already breathing heavier after reviving his minions twice. It would be so simple to just let him expend all his _rei_ then heft him to the _Reikai_ once he passed out from exhaustion.

"Shut up!" Seaman bellowed. "I'll teach you to respect me!" He gestured wildly, causing a few droplets of blood to fly…and land on the other side of the gate. Noticing what he had just done, Seaman gave them a twisted smile. Before either _yokai_ could do anything he created ten new minions, one from each drop of blood. "Charge!" he commanded them.

"Heads up guys!" Toya shouted over the wind towards the others. "You've got company!"

"Don't worry!" Suzuki assured him. "We've got them!" Chu took a swig from a bottle of Firewhiskey before charging at the advancing creatures, meeting them halfway. Rinku scrambled after him, fighting his way through the snow. He tripped and fell face first into the icy ground. The young _yokai_ lifted his head just in time to see one of the creatures bearing down on him. Rinku managed to roll over just as a frozen fist slammed down in the snow where he was just a moment before. He jumped to his feet. The creature turned toward him, then threw another punch which he easily dodged.

"H-hey! Watch it! Child abuse is a crime you know!" Rinku shouted. His opponent didn't seem to care as it continued with it's assault. The little _yokai_ pulled out his yoyos and, with a flick of his wrist, took the creature's head clean off its shoulders. Chu, on the other hand, had little trouble pulverizing the other creatures single-handedly. For such a big guy, he was surprisingly light on his feet. He ducked and swerved between them so smoothly and unexpectedly that they simply could keep up. His fists would suddenly lash out like snakes, punching straight through their feeble bodies which caused them to crumble onto the snowy ground in heaps of broken ice. But with a surge of _rei_ from Seaman, they somehow put themselves back together and got to their feet once more. Chu blinked at them in surprise.

"Wha-" An icy foot abruptly buried itself into his abdomen, knocking him down. The other creatures descended upon him like a pack of hungry wolves.

"That's cheating!" Rinku cried out.

"All fair in love and war!" Seaman called out gleefully.

"What should we do?" Jin asked Toya as they continued to hold the front lines back-to-back. "We can't fight these things forever…"

"Don't worry." Toya replied. "I've got an idea. You might want to take to the air." Jin immediately went airborne. Toya used his icy powers to freeze the snow beneath the creatures and their master into a solid block of ice. The creatures wobbled precariously on their feet for a moment before falling down, shattering upon impact with the ice. Seaman managed to stay on his feet but with a helpful breeze courtesy of Jin, he slipped and hit his head against the ice with a sickening thud. The creatures that Chu and Rinku battled simply fell to pieces. A tense moment passed. He didn't even move. The other _yokai_ cautiously joined their companions at the gates, keeping a wary eye on the motionless teen just in case he was playing possum.

"Huh? What happened?" Chu wondered aloud.

"Those things are like machines, Chu." Toya explained. "Cut off the power supply and they just die."

"Oh…" he grunted. "How come you didn't do that in the first place?" the tall _yokai_ suddenly questioned.

"It was a last resort. We can barely touch _ningens_, remember?" the icy _yokai_ reminded him.

"Now what the hell are we supposed to do with this guy?" Shishi inquired with a scowl toward Seaman's coconscious form. "I'm sure as hell not doing more babysitting than I have to."

xXx

Omake

Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy cautiously peered out their living room window and watched the battle unfolding right in their very own front yard. Secretly they were glad that it was the _yokai_ out there fighting those things and the person in the yellow sweatshirt instead of themselves. A hundred questions raced through their minds as they watched. Who was this person? What did they want from them? Was he even human? They all winced as Chu got punched in the gut and swarmed by a group of the icy creatures.

"Should we be worried?" Draco asked aloud.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy.

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Shinobi_- ninja

_Ningen_- human

_Rei_- human energy

AN: Please review!


	108. Chapter 108

AN: Sorry. I just needed a little break. With school and all I was starting to feel somewhat overextended. Not to mention that my creative just juices weren't flowing…I hate it when that happens…

Chapter 108

Koenma stared at the unconscious teen before him who was firmly tied to the chair just as a precaution. He then turned his eyes to Jin and Toya who were standing patiently nearby. Outside the confines of his office, he could still hear the hubbub that the teen's unconventional entrance made among the _oni_ working up front which meant that it was fairly unlikely that they were doing their jobs. The diminutive prince pinched the bridge of his nose. At least this was happening late in the afternoon.

"You two couldn't have been a little more discrete about bringing him here?" he groaned.

"Would you have preferred that we smuggled him here in a bag and claim that we were just delivering your Christmas present a little early?" Toya asked in a testy tone. Really, he was delivering one of Shinobu Sensui's underlings who would undoubtedly have invaluable information on his master, and would probably be quite willing to tell them all about it if his earlier behavior was any indication, and what did he get in return? No thanks? No appreciation? No pat on the back for a job well done?

"Well it couldn't have cause as big of a scene as the one you two just created!" Koenma snapped. "Do you have any idea what this is going to do for the day's productivity? Hell, do you have any idea what my _otousan_ is going to do to me when he finds out that an unconscious _ningen_ was forcibly brought here by two of my _yokai_ employees?"

"What choice did we have?" the icy _yokai_ shrugged. "He came to us demanding that we hand Kuwabara over. We simply thought that taking him to Genkai, who is currently safeguarding Kuwabara in her temple, wouldn't be such a good idea."

"I'd like to see you try and explain that to _otousan_…" Koenma grumbled under his breath. The two _yokai_ still heard him.

"Hey, he's waking up!" Jin abruptly announced. They all paused and watched the bound teen carefully as he came around. A nasty bump on his forehead that was turning a rather interesting shade of purple shined on his head under the glare of the florescent lights as he groggily lifted his head, eyes squinting against the sudden brightness assaulting his eyes. Seaman looked around blearily for a moment. Then he remembered what happened. Instinctively he struggled against his bonds, grunting and snarling with the effort. Koenma and the two _yokai_ simply let him struggle and waited until he calmed himself. Seaman finally wore himself out after five minutes. He slumped in the chair, panting and sweating from his exertions, and glared heatedly at his captors.

"You may have captured me but my brothers-in-arms will continue to carry out our righteous designs!" They all just stared at him for a moment.

"Yeah…we wanted to talk to you about that actually…" Koenma said blandly.

"Ha!" Seaman scoffed. "I know people like you! You claim that you want the same thing, lulling your enemies into a false sense of security, then slit their throats when they least expect it! But not me! I will not fall for that old ploy!"

"That's fairly admirable. However, I assure you that we neither sympathize with your goals nor will we resort to violence." the prince solemnly promised. "Besides, you're more valuable to us alive than dead. All we want to do is just talk to you for a little while." The teen's eyes narrowed suspiciously at him.

"If you wanted to 'just' talk to me, why knock me out and drag me here?" Seaman challenged. Toya raised a queer eyebrow at him.

"You didn't give us much of a choice." the icy _yokai _told him slowly. "You did trespass onto private property and assault some of my employees, after all. What did you expect? That we'd just let you walk away after that?" The teen looked away. For his part, Seaman didn't blush.

"My expectations are a moot point." he stated with a huff. "There are some aspects of life that none of us are meant to understand."

"Well, at least we agree on something." Koenma replied dryly. "However, I would like to understand exactly what lead you down such a violent path. What lead you to Sensui? Why do you want to destroy humanity?" Seaman adverted his gaze to the dirty linoleum floor morosely.

"You wouldn't understand…no one could possibly understand…" he muttered cryptically.

"Try us." the diminutive prince gently pressed. "There's no harm in it, is there?" Seaman just sat there quietly for several moments, staring at the floor. Finally he looked back up, staring Koenma in the eye.

"I've always been marginalized by my peers at school and seemed to be everyone's favorite scapegoat." the teen began. "Nothing I ever did or said was good enough. But that all changed almost a year ago. I developed these powers. At first I freaked. I thought that I had finally cracked. People picked on me enough as it was just for being me. If anyone found out about this ability of mine…I just couldn't take it anymore. I tried to kill myself, to put an end to it all. But this guy just came out of nowhere…" he trailed off.

"Sensui?" Koenma inquired. Seaman nodded stiffly.

"He took me in, patched me up." he continued. "When I asked him why, he said that there was another way to make it all stop. A better way. That's when he showed it to me."

"Showed you what?" the _Reikai_ prince asked.

"The Black Chapter." Koenma nearly choked on his pacifier. A shiver went down Jin and Toya's backs but they weren't sure if it was dread or excitement. The Black Chapter. A tape containing hundreds of hours of the worst atrocities man kind has ever committed that reportedly could drive whoever watched it mad in only five minutes. It was a complete mystery why it was created in the first place or why the Reikai continued to keep it within instead of destroying it. It was the Holy Grail to _yokai_. Virtually all of _Makai_ coveted it. Countless _yokai_ had tried and failed to obtain it. Even Jin had once fancied going after it.

"He has the Black Chapter?" Koenma gasped out in horror. Seaman nodded. "And he showed it to you?" He nodded again.

"_H-hai_. E-ever since then, I c-can't sleep without having n-nightmares." the teen elaborated, voice cracking. Tears began to run from his blue eyes. "E-every time I c-close my eyes I see it! I-I can't get the images out of my head!" he cried. The two _yokai_ stared at him, not sure what they should do or feel. Koenma let his head drop down onto his desk with a loud bang.

"_Kuso_! _Otousan_ is going to kill me!"

xXx

The _yoko_ quietly listened as Koenma informed him of the failed assault on Malfoy manor, making him glad that he had the forethought to answer his communication device in the privacy of his room at the Black family home. Ron, for one, would've undoubtedly insisted that the Malfoys had it coming to them. Karma and all. But Kurama also didn't want any of them to know of the potential Armageddon. It would only cause them to worry even more than they already were. The fact that there was really nothing that they could do about it would most likely make it even worse. At least with Voldemort and his Death Eaters they could fight back. Fighting back against someone like Sensui was practically a death sentence. _"So…Kurama…how would you like to play host to a deranged and mildly psychotic teenager until further notice?"_ the _Reikai_ prince abruptly inquired in a suspiciously nonchalant tone. The _yoko_ paused for a moment, completely taken off guard by the question.

"Come again?" Kurama asked. He didn't mean what he though he meant…did he?

"_Well, he's not really psychotic." _Koenma amended. _"More like mentally disturbed. But he's displayed some worrying behavior so I wouldn't rule it out personally." _The _yokai_ somehow reframed from hitting his head against the bedroom wall. Not only would that do him no good, other than give him a headache, but it would undoubtedly attract Shiori's attention…and worry.

"You want me to baby-sit Seaman?" he clarified.

"_Iie. I want you to baby-sit Santa Claus." _Koenma replied sarcastically. _"This whole breaking-and-entering thing he does every year is just unacceptable. We have rules, you know."_

"Why me?" Kurama groaned. This was not how he wanted to spend his Christmas. Besides, what was he going to tell Shiori? There was no way that she would let someone dangerous and vaguely suicidal like Seaman so much as cross the threshold, let alone open the door for them. Not only that but there were other innocent people in the house. Letting Seaman stay would likely put them all in danger one way or another. Sensui was bound to learn of his accomplice's capture sooner or later and do something about it. "Why not throw him in jail along with all the other convicts and outlaws? Are all the cells full or something?"

"_No. It's just that I want to keep this all low key, under the table, on a need to know basis." _Koenma answered evasively. _"You understand, don't you?"_

"No. Not really." Kurama muttered. Koenma still heard it though and winced, suddenly looking guilty. It immediately sent up a red flag for the _yoko_. "You alright? You sound a bit off…Are you hiding something from me? What is it?"

"_I don't want my otousan to find out about any of this…" _the diminutive prince confessed, looking as though his hand was caught in the cookie jar.

"May I ask why?" the _yokai_ ventured curiously.

"_I suppose…you are mixed up in all this." _Koenma sighed morosely. _"You have a right to know."_ Kurama blinked at that. With the way the _Reikai_ prince was talking, it almost sounded as if there was some dirty little secret…one that King Enma obviously wanted to keep secret.

"Know what?" Kurama demanded, growing increasingly concerned.

"_Just come to Genkai's temple. I don't want to have to relay this more than once."_ With that, Koenma disconnected. The _yoko_ stared at the blank screen for a moment.

'_Just what the hell have I gotten myself into this time?'_

xXx

Omake

Jin and Toya silently watched Seaman in Koenma's office while the prince went about making some temporary arraignments for the teen. They watched as the bound teen eyed the letter opener on the _Reikai_ prince's desk wistfully. The look on his face could hardly be described as sane. Luckily, Seaman's bonds held him firmly against the chair the _yokai_ had the feeling that they'd have little situation on their hands otherwise.

"You know, maybe it'd be better if we just set him up in a padded cell." Jin whispered to Toya so that Seaman would hear. The icy _yokai_ nodded in agreement.

"I feel sorry for the poor bastard that has to baby-sit him." he whispered back.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Oni_-ogre

_Ningen_- human

_Hai_- yes

_Otousan_- father

_Iie_- no

_Kuso_- shit

AN: Be gentle with me. I bruise easily.


	109. Chapter 109

AN: A bit of a boring chapter but it was a long time coming…

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 109

Kurama couldn't remember a time when Genkai's secluded temple was so populated, even though they hardly filled the massive space of the _shoin_. Yusuke and Kuwabara were all but collapsed on the dark wooden floor, covered in a myriad of scratches and bruises. Souvenirs from their latest training session with the aging martial artist, as they were. Hiei leaned stoically against a column, arms crossed over his chest, and face carefully neutral. The _yoko_ heavily suspected that the _jaganshi_ was fighting back a grin of amusement. Their _yokai_ coworkers loitered nearby, trying to reframe from fidgeting nervously and failing miserably. They could sense that Koenma was up to something, something big…except for the two battered _ningens_ who appeared to be unaware of anything outside their sore, aching bodies.

"Will you two man up already?" Genkai snapped irritably from where she sat by the large Buddha statue with a steaming cup of tea. "Really…and you call yourselves men…"

"Shut up. I think I have a concussion." Yusuke snapped back weakly, his voice laced with wariness and pain.

"You'd think that the ones who single-handedly defeated the mighty Toguros and won the Dark Tournament could hold their own against a feeble old woman." Hiei scoffed.

"That old bitch cheats!"

"'Cheats'?" the _jaganshi _parroted incredulously. "Since when were there any rules in fighting? Hell, when have you ever obeyed any kind of rules?"

"What? You've never heard of common courtesy?" the detective shot back defensively.

"Yusuke, you can't even bring yourself to follow school rules, let alone unwritten ones." Kurama pointed out.

"Hey, what would you know of my behavior in school?" he exclaimed accusingly. "You practically live on the other side of the world!"

"Does the name Keiko ring any bells? Or has she finally gotten some sense knocked into her and dumped your ass out into the gutter where you belong?" Hiei mused aloud.

"Hey!"

"What?" the _jaganshi _shrugged. "Your mind always winds up in the gutter one way or another."

"_Hai_, well, to each his own…I suppose." Koenma said wearily as he finally entered the room. He sank down onto the floor with a relieved sigh as if he had been on his feet all day. "So, you all may be wondering why I've called this little meeting and at Genkai's no less." he began.

"_Iie_. We were wondering what the hell was taking your ass so long to get here." Yusuke groused.

"Some of us have something called a responsibility, and responsibility often means being unable to do as you please when you please." the prince told the detective in a mildly patronizing tone. Kurama quickly slapped a hand over Yusuke's big mouth before he could retort.

"Please, continue." the _yoko_ urged politely.

"_Hai_, well…by now, most, if not all, of you have heard that Sensui has the Black Chapter in his possession." he went on. Everyone in the room nodded, except for Yusuke who simply glared at Koenma impatiently. "And many of you know that the _Reikai_ kept that tape locked away in the vast confines of our vaults. I'm sure you're all wondering how this mere mortal has succeeded in doing what no being before him, living or otherwise, has been able to accomplish."

"He bribed one of the guards? Someone was asleep on the job?" the detective threw out ruefully. Koenma rolled his eyes.

"_Iie_. He used to work for the _Reikai_. In fact, Yusuke, he was your predecessor." The entire room lapsed into a heavy silence. They all simply stared at the _Reikai_ prince with open mouths and wide, disbelieving eyes. Then, they all launched into a whirlwind of questions.

"_N-nani_?" Kuwabara choked out.

"He was the former _Reikai_ Detective?" Yusuke shouted.

"Are you serious?" Rinku asked incredulously.

"But he hates…well…everything?" Suzuki sputtered. Koenma patiently waited until they all settled down and the room was quiet once more before responding.

"He wasn't always like that. Once, he held _ningens_ and the _Reikai_ in high esteem and took his role as protector seriously. Sensui was an honorable young man with a great sense of justice and a natural talent as well." he elaborated. "As a result, he'd been fighting off _yokai_ since he was a child and had thought them to be the root of all evil. Becoming a _Reikai _Detective wasn't that big of a leap for him. He took to it like a fish to water. I think he saw it as some sort of higher calling." Hiei snorted.

"So he was the exact opposite of Yusuke. How a real _Reikai_ Detective should be." Yusuke shot him a challenging look.

"You looking for a beating, shorty?" he growled. But the _jaganshi_ simply ignored him. As did the _Reikai_ prince.

"That's what I had thought when I hired him." Koenma sighed. "But I couldn't have been more wrong."

"What do you mean?" Kurama inquired.

"His black and white view of the world were universal laws to him." Koenma elaborated. "_Ningens_ and the _Reikai_ were good while _yokai_ were evil and there for had to be killed. There was no grey area in his mind."

"So he didn't believe that a _yokai_ could be innocent or that a _ningen_ could be guilty?" Yusuke asked. The prince nodded. "Man…this guy sounds even worse than those nut ball teachers Akashi and Iwamoto."

"No kidding…" Kuwabara laughed weakly.

"Then what happened?" Rinku spoke up. "How did he become so…hateful?"

"I suppose I'm partly to blame." the _Reikai_ prince sighed. "I had sent him out to try and take down the Black Black Club. All the prominent members had gathered at Sakyo's mansion. It was the best, and most likely only, chance that we had. Sensui infiltrated the mansion without a problem, disguising himself as one of the many butlers that were serving Sakyo and his men. But he walked right into a nightmare."

"What do you mean?" Toya inquired curiously."About every year, those of the Black Black Club indulge in something they liked to call the Feast of Human Vices." Koenma told them. "It's little more than ritualistic slaughtering of _yokai_. They kill them slowly, make them suffer, and even bathe in their blood. Needless to say, Sensui just couldn't take it. It contradicted virtually everything he knew and believed in. He snapped and went on a rampage, killing everyone in his sights. Then, he simply disappeared."

"But not before going back to the _Reikai_ one last time and taking the Black Chapter." Kurama added.

"Well…that certainly explains why you picked someone like Yusuke as his replacement…" Shishi muttered. Yusuke spun around to glare at the imp.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"It means that you're not the type to go insane when faced with gruesome horrors or witness things that contradicts everything you believe in." Suzuki said diplomatically.

"As if he as any beliefs…" the imp scoffed condescendingly.

"Why are you telling us all this now?" Hiei demanded icily, displeased that the prince had been withholding such valuable information from them.

"I thought that this would be a simple matter of hunting down a rogue." Koenma admitted, regret heavy in his voice. "Especially since who we're dealing with isn't exactly sane or rational."

"Yeah, really simple." the detective scoffed.

"But…" Chu prompted.

"For a while now, I've had some suspicions." he revealed. "Suspicions I'd much rather not voice."

"Suspicions that your _otousan_ is manipulating things out of his prejudice against _yokai_?" Kurama supplied. Everyone stared at him.

"H-how did you…" Koenma choked out around his pacifier.

"I have a friend at school who's really into conspiracies." the _yoko_ replied with a shrug. "Her father too. He runs a entire magazine on these kinds of things. People didn't use to take it too seriously, but that's changed quite a bit since Voldemort's return."

"I see…I probably shouldn't be so surprised. You do tend to keep an ear to the ground."

"You're planning to move against your _otousan_, aren't you?" Rinku asked..

"I can't." the _Reikai _prince answered. "Not without sufficient hard evidence anyway."

"So how are you going to get the evidence you need?" Toya questioned.

"The _Reikai_ keeps a record on practically everything." Koenma said. "I wouldn't be surprised if every menial conversation between the _oni_ have been written down and filed away. However, Sensui's theft of the Black Chapter means that a full scale investigation is going to be carried out to determine if anyone helped him and if he took anything else."

"An investigation your _otousan_ will put you in charge of." Kurama mused.

"What if he catches on?" Kuwabara spoke up. "What if he realizes that you're looking into something completely different?" the prince shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. Even he can't act against me without sufficient hard evidence. He had written the laws himself so that no one can make any accusations against him or his heir to solidify the line of succession."

"Now you're turning it against him." Hiei said with a shadow of a grin. Chu took a long swig from his bottle and gave a hearty belch.

"You're just one big happy family, aren't ya?" he slurred slightly.

xXx

Omake

Koenma sat idly by as he watched the others loiter around, clearly tense about what he had just revealed to them. Not for the first time he questioned himself. Should he have told them sooner? Or not at all? But surely they would've found out one way or another. Sensui probably would've been all too happy to tell them the ugly truth. And was it really a wise decision to go against his father? There might not be any love lost between them but he was still his father. And the King of the _Reikai_ with centuries on him, if not millennia. Without warning, Chu staggered over to him and slapped him on the back hard enough that there'll probably be bruises in the morning.

"Relax!" the big _yokai_ said. "Everything will be alright! Here, have a drink!" Koenma eyed the offered bottle for a moment before grabbing it and taking a long swig. The potent alcohol burned his throat. "That's the ticket! Say, why don't we all go for a night on the town?" Koenma knew that he'd probably regret it in the morning, but at that moment he really didn't care. Dieing of alcohol poisoning would be a blessing in disguise at this point.

"Sounds like a great idea to me…" he replied humorlessly.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/ land of the dead.

_Oni_- ogre

_Ningen_- human

_Iie_- no

_Hai_- yes

_Nani_- what

_Shoin_- drawing room/study/audience hall in Japanese architecture.

_Otousan_- father

AN: Reviews would be much appreciated!


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

Kurama somehow talked Shiori into letting him and Hiei rent a room at a motel where they could, as the _jaganshi_ so aptly put it, baby sit Seaman. Shiori may not have been too keen on the idea, especially considering how seedy and disreputable the motel in question was, but the _yoko_ simply wasn't willing to put her or their friends in jeopardy by allowing the somewhat psychotic teen anywhere near the Black family home. What if Sensui managed to track down his captured associate despite the wards around the house? He highly doubted that the ex _Reikai_ Detective wouldn't hurt them just because they had nothing to do with it whatsoever.

"If this is a job, why does it feel so much like a punishment?" Hiei inquired from where he sat by the window stoically. Kurama looked up from the book he was reading. Seaman sat dejectedly on one of the room's two beds, silently staring ahead blankly at the wall in front of him as he had been since he was brought here. The _yoko_ wasn't certain if that was a bad sign.

"Probably because we didn't have much choice in the matter." Kurama replied casually.

"How come that useless detective couldn't do this?" the _jaganshi _demanded sourly. "It's not like he's got anything better to do…"

"Yusuke doesn't exactly have the best social skills amongst us." the _yoko_ reminded him. "Or that great of a sense of priority. He'd probably continue on with his life as if he didn't have a homicidal young man living with him and his mother in their apartment, therefore virtually leaving Seaman to his own devices."

"I still say he should've been thrown in jail along with everyone else. We shouldn't be catering to people like him." Hiei sneered. At that, Seaman flinched as if physically struck. Well, at least he was showing some signs of coming around, and guilt at that. It was most definitely a good thing.

"You mean people like us?" Kurama added with wry amusement. "People who broke the law?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" the smaller _yokai _snapped. "The difference between us and him is that-"

"-he's a foolish _ningen_ who doesn't have the slightest clue exactly what he's doing?" the taller _yokai_ finished.

"Don't put words in my mouth!" Hiei huffed, glaring at his partner. "We're professionals. We'd never have been caught so easily, nor have been so obvious in the first place."

"It took the combined efforts of six _yokai_ to bring him down. Yusuke brought us in all on his own." Kurama stated pointedly.

"…smartass…" the _jaganshi_ muttered as he turned back to glare out the window. The _yoko_ hid his grin behind his book, somehow reframing from laughing at how put out the other looked.

xXx

"This sucks!" Kuwabara whined from where he laid on the floor and stared up at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. Counting the exposed rafters was only so fun for so long. "I should be at home with my family celebrating Christmas!"

"You're just upset because you can't open your presents until this whole business with Sensui is over with." Genkai said distractedly, too engrossed in her video game to even look at the moaning teen. "Kids these days…really…so damn materialistic…" she grumbled under her breath.

"Even Yusuke is spending time with his _okaasan_!" the redhead went on. The aging martial artist gave a humorless laugh.

"He's just making sure that she doesn't tear up the apartment 'celebrating' or they'll never get their security deposit back." Kuwabara rolled over onto his belly and inched closer to the older woman. If she noticed, she didn't show it.

"Oh come on! Can't I at least spend Christmas Day with my family?" he pleaded. "I promise I'll be back before sundown!"

"You go anywhere near the property line and I'll kick your ass so hard that you won't feel it for a week." she growled back, giving him a dark glare out of the corner of her eye. Kuwabara shrinked back from her a little. She could've just said no…

"Well…what do you do for Christmas?" he inquired after a moment. Genkai rolled her eyes.

"I dunno. What do I do the other three hundred sixty four days of the year?"

"…no wonder your such a grouch…" the teen mumbled under his breath. The aging martial artist shot him a hard look. Before she could say anything, though, a loud knock sounded throughout the temple. She frown and turned her attention to the heavy and quite imposing doors that normally deterred surprise visitors and solicitors alike.

"The hell…?" Genkai muttered.

"Visitors?" Kuwabara suggested. "Maybe it's my darling Yukina!" he gasped excitedly, as though Christmas had come early. The big burly teen jumped to his feet.

"Wait!" she injected warningly. "Don't-!"

"I'm coming my love!" the teen shouted as he bounded toward the door. Too late.

"_Shimatta_!" the aging martial artist growled as she hurried to her feet and chased after him. But Kuwabara had already reached the solid wood doors and threw them open as if they didn't weigh a ton.

"Yukina!" he cried. He abruptly stopped as he saw a couple of teens standing there, no older than he himself was. There wasn't a hint of that long, luscious mint green hair in sight. His smile fell. "Wait…you're not my Yukina…"

"Who the hell are you?" Genkai demanded as she approached from behind the burly teen. "What do you want?"

"Please! You have to help us!" a tall, lanky teen pleaded. "We don't know what to do!" That's when they noticed that his shorter blond companion had something slung over his shoulder. A someone with curly black hair who was unconscious and unmoving.

"Is he…dead?" Kuwabara hesitantly inquired, eyeing the unconscious boy warily.

"_Iie_, but he will be if we don't act quickly." Genkai replied. "Come inside." she instructed the surprise visitors. "But I'm warning you…any funny business and you're dead." the aging martial artist threatened. "Got it?" The two quickly nodded. She smiled a rather nasty smile at them. "Good."

xXx

"_Kurama, I need you and Hiei to head over to the London General Hospital right away!"_ Koenma shouted through the communicator, looking quite harried and disheveled like he'd just woken up from a nap.

"Why?" the _yoko _questioned. "What's going on? What are we supposed to do with Seaman? Just leave him here alone?"

"_We're getting reports of supernatural activity occurring at the hospital." _the _Reikai_ prince explained. _"People are mysteriously falling ill for no reason. It could be the work of one of Sensui's men. I'm afraid that you'll just have to leave Seaman with your okaasan."_

"_Kuso_!" Kurama growled as he disconnected with the prince. He really didn't want to have to leave that guy alone with Shiori, Yukina, and the others. There was no telling what he'd do. Besides, this all could just be a ruse on Sensui's part to get them to leave his captured accomplice virtually unguarded.

"Great. Just great." the _jaganshi_ muttered bitterly. They both turned to Seaman who had finally turned away from the apparently interesting wall to look at them with wide, uncertain blue eyes.

"Can we trust you not to hurt our friends and family while we're away?" Kurama demanded, voice as cold as ice.

"_H-hai_." Seaman responded hesitantly.

"And that you won't use this as an opportunity to escape?" he pressed. The teen blinked at him.

"Escape where?"

"Don't get smart with us you-!" Hiei snarled, taking a threatening step towards him.

"Hiei!" Kurama swiftly reprimanded. The _jaganshi_ turned to him, furious.

"_Shimatta_!" he cursed. "I don't like this! He already tried to kill a bunch of _ningens_ who had absolutely nothing to do with this! Who's to say he not going to pull another stunt like that while our backs are turned?"

"I know it's risky." the _yoko _replied calmly. "But we don't have much of a choice. We'll just have to take his word that he's not going to pull a fast one on us. Besides, Yukina and _okaasan_ are hardly helpless and the others are sure to help if anything happens. Even a _yokai_ can't hope to win against that kind of firepower." Seaman sat up a little straighter and looked at his captors with a somewhat determined look on his face.

"I promise you both that I won't hurt anyone, try to escape, or help Sensui in any way." he solemnly swore. The smaller _yokai_ crossed his arms over his chest, unimpressed.

"How are we supposed to trust you when you want to destroy the entire world for the crimes that only a few have committed?" Hiei inquired. Seaman deflated a little at that. He simply stared at his hands which were folded in his lap for a moment.

"I…I don't know what I want anymore…" he sighed, breath hitching as tears welled up in his eyes. "I just wanted all the pain and suffering to stop. But apparently that's too much to ask for." The taller _yokai_ gently knelt down before the teen to look him in the eye.

"_Iie_. It isn't." he told him softly. "There is away to put an end to it. You're simply going about it the wrong way." The teen gave him a curious look.

"How?" Seaman asked.

"By taking one step at a time." the Kurama answered. "By doing even the smallest good deeds every day. It may seem small but it'll inspire the people around you to do the same. If everyone takes responsibility, there won't be any more pain or suffering now will there?" The uncertain boy gave him a weak smile. He smiled back encouragingly. Perhaps Seaman wasn't as hopeless of a case as he first thought.

xXx

Omake

"Don't just stand there watching with your mouth gaping open like some fish!" Genkai snapped. "Help him carry his friend!" Kuwabara automatically shut his mouth and scrambled over to help bare the unconscious boy further into the temple.

"R-right!" They all followed the aging martial artist in silence as she marched down halls and cut through various rooms before finally stopping at a bed room.

"Set him down on the mattress." she instructed. Kuwabara and the other teen struggled to set the boy down gently without dropping him. With that done, the redhead straightened up and cracked his back. That's when he noticed a familiar bag sitting in the corner of the room.

"Hey! This is my room!" he exclaimed. "Why are we putting him in my room?"

"Because you're the one who's going to watch him through the night." Genkai told him sternly.

"_N-nani_?"

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningen_- human

_Okaasan_- mother

_Shimatta_- damn it

_Kuso_- shit

_Hai_- yes

_Iie_- no

_Nani_- what

AN: Please review!


	111. Chapter 111

AN: I had to take my computer in for a tune-up. That virus back in December did a real number on it.

Chapter 111

Shiori, Yukina, and the others readily agreed to keep an eye on Seaman for the two _yokai_ while they looked into the disturbing report that the _Reikai_ prince had just received. But not before giving their captive some more advice and informing Arthur and Sirius that they were free to subdue the teen at any cost should he misbehave. The hospital was quite easy to find. It was a modern building that stood out from the old stone and brick buildings that made up the local neighborhoods around it like a sore thumb. Large signs crowded the sidewalk with the purpose of helping visitors find their way through the veritable maze that lay within. Cars of all types and makes silently sat in the shelter of the parking garage as though patiently waiting for their drivers to return. A pair of ambulances were lined up outside the Emergency Room entrance as like stoic solders awaiting their next orders. But even with all the normalcy in front of the two _yokai _it was clear that something was not right. Not only was it far too quiet, especially for a public space, but there was no one loitering outside.

"Looks like Koenma was right…" Kurama thought aloud.

"Ironic that people at a hospital are falling ill." Hiei observed with a snort.

"Perhaps not. Hundreds, if not thousands, of people pass through here every day." the _yoko _explained. "It's the perfect place to let loose some pathogen to reek havoc on humanity or switch up the countless medications that they dispense daily." The _jaganshi_ slowly raised an eyebrow at him.

"Bioterrorism and chemical warfare. Lovely. It's such a shame that we left our gasmasks at home."

"They're targeting _ningens_, not _yokai_, remember?" he replied dryly.

"They seek to destroy their own people. I wouldn't put anything past them." the smaller _yokai_ reasoned.

Kurama and Hiei carefully made their way to the Main Lobby that opened out onto the street, keeping their eyes peeled for any sudden movements. The _yoko_ casually peered through the wall of great plane glass windows, appearing to any passing bystander to be mildly curious in the neatly kept flowerbeds while he was really scouting out for any obvious dangers that may be awaiting them inside. What he saw chilled him to the bone. Dozens of bodies were slumped in chairs or sprawled out on the cold linoleum floor like some sick mockery of a giant children's play set. He'd have though them dead if it weren't for the steady rise and fall of their chests. But that could easily change at any moment.

"How long ago did Koenma say that the reports came in?" Kurama suddenly inquired.

"About an hour ago." Hiei answered with a shrug. The taller _yokai_ cursed under his breath.

"Then these people may not have much time. We'll have to take out whoever's behind this quickly before they take a turn for the worst." The two _yokai_ cautiously entered the lobby, nearly floored by the amount of _rei_ that saturated the overly filtered air. It was so dense that it made it harder to breathe even with the heavy scents of antiseptic, blood, and disease assaulting their nostrils. And the unnatural stillness of the hospital cause the fine hair of the nape of their neck rise up. "_Kuso_. They've must've been here hours before the _Reikai_ picked up on them."

"Or pretty powerful for a _ningen_." Hiei suggested offhandedly. Kurama gave him a curious look as an idea struck him.

"Hiei, can you use your _jagan_ and see if you can't pinpoint this guy?" he asked.

"I'll try. But it'll be a bit tricky with all this _rei_." the _jaganshi_ responded. He pulled off the white headband on his forehead. The _jagan_ lazily opened, blinking for a moment as though drowsy. Hiei closed his ruby eyes, concentrating both his mind and _yoki_. The violet iris began to glow with an eerie light. Kurama watched and waited breathlessly for what felt like an eternity as his partner made a thorough mental sweep of the building. Finally, the _jagan_ stopped glowing and Hiei's eyes opened once more.

"Well?" the _yoko_ prompted eagerly.

"Got him." the smaller _yokai_ smirked as he replaced his headband.

"You sure?" Kurama pressed.

"Definitely." Hiei nodded. "He's moving about on the third floor, checking out his handy work."

"Great." he sighed in relief. "Maybe he's so distracted that we can sneak up on him."

Instead of taking the elevator up to the third floor and risking the abrupt mechanical movements to alert their target, Kurama and Hiei opted to take the stairs to maintain the element of surprise. The sound of their footsteps echoing off the hard, cold concrete well were much too loud to their keen ears. To them, it sounded like a stampede running rampant. But there wasn't much that they could do about it. There was no time for slowly sneaking up the stairs when countless stricken people were dying at that very moment. Their only saving grace was that the walls were thick. If any sound escaped to their target's ears, it would be so minimal that they'd likely miss it altogether. The third floor door, much to their relief, swung open soundlessly on well-oiled hinges. A nurse was slumped against the wall nearby, breathing labored and skin drenched in cold sweat as her glazed eyes stared off into space. Kurama swallowed back the bile rising up in his throat and carefully stepped around her. His blood boiled just beneath his skin. What kind of monster would actively prey upon the innocent. Not even wild animals did such a thing. At least they held some respect for life.

'_I hope the others are alright.'_ the _yoko_ silently prayed.

xXx

"Ron! Don't stare like that! It's rude!" Hermione hissed under her breath. Ron reluctantly took his eyes off Mitarai and turned to the brainy brunette sitting next to him on the couch. Yukina and Shiori have been chatting with him nonstop the moment the teen entered the door, steadily bringing the reserved boy out of his shell. What ever for was beyond him. Personally, he wouldn't turn his back on the guy considering how both Shuichi and Hiei have been guarding him.

"What? Shuichi said to watch him." he hissed back.

"Not like a hawk! Really, you're making him uncomfortable!" she admonished.

"So?" the redhead scoffed. "If he didn't want someone watching him all the time then maybe he shouldn't have gone and gotten on the _Reikai's_ bad side." That made his female friend hit him over the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"What do you think?" Hermione exclaimed in outrage. "You can be so insensitive sometimes!"

"Maybe you're just too sensitive! Ever thought about that?" Ron snapped.

"There's no such thing as being too sensitive!" Without warning, Moody bolted into the room.

"Get away from the windows!" he shouted.

"Wha-?" Ron began.

"Now!" Moody snapped. Everyone immediately obeyed the ex-Auror, scrambling away from the windows as quickly as possible and turning over some furniture as they did so.

"I don't get it. What's all the excitement about?" Ron asked, thoroughly confused.

"They're looking for us…" Mad-Eye growled, that magical electric blue eye swiveling about in it's socket to keep the strangers within it's sight. Hermione frowned. No one outside the Order of the Phoenix and the _Reikai_ should even know that the house existed to begin with.

"Who?" she inquired.

"Don't matter. They're obviously not looking to borrow a cup of sugar." the gnarled war veteran scoffed.

"Maybe they're just lost." Ron threw in with a shrug.

"They don't look all that lost to me…" Mad-Eye grumbled under his breath. Mitarai curiously took a look through the peephole in the front door. His eyes widened and all the color drained from his face at what he saw.

"Oh no." Mitarai breathed. "No, no, no. Not him. _Kami_ please. Anyone but him…" Moody all but pounced on him, grabbing him by the shoulders and getting right in his face.

"What man?" he barked. "What are you sniveling about? You know them?"

"I-it's Sensui." the rattled teen whispered in horror. Everyone shared a perplexed look.

"Sensui?" Sirius parroted in bewilderment. Mitarai sank to his knees.

"H-he's g-going to k-kill us all!" he cried.

"Why?"

"B-because we're evil and m-must pay for our sins…" the teen answered shakily. They all just stared at him incomprehensively.

"How the bloody hell did he find us?" Moody demanded.

"H-he must've put some kind of tracer on me!" Mitarai exclaimed. "Kurama was right!"

"Well, it doesn't matter that he knows we're here. There's no way in hell that he can get in." Sirius reminded them calmly. But the teen shook his head.

"You're wrong." he told the Animagus. "He can get in with Itsuki's help. Itsuki will just cross dimensions to get inside. Nothing can keep Itsuki in or out. Not even the _Reikai's_ barriers."

xXx

Omake

"Why the hell am I doing this?" Yusuke shouted from where he was precariously perched on a latter in front of the restaurant that his girlfriend's family ran. His numb fingers struggled with the lights and tinsel to get them to stay put on the rusty hooks of the aluminum awning.

"Because you love me?" Keiko inquired sweetly as she footed the latter to make sure her boyfriend didn't go tumbling to the asphalt.

"It has to be something cause I'm not even getting sex for this crap!" the surly teen yelled back.

"Yusuke!" the brown-haired girl shrieked. "You pig!"

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses a _jagan_.

_Jagan_- a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningen_- human

_Rei_- human energy

_Kuso_- shit.

_Kami_- god

AN: Reviews would be much appreciated.


	112. Chapter 112

AN: The only bad thing about spring break is coming back to a mountain of work…

Chapter 112

A man loitered at the nurse's station on the third floor of the hospital , blatantly ignoring the comatose staff who were literally laying at his feet. The white lab coat and stethoscope that were draped about his shoulders appeared to be mocking them, slenderizing the profession they symbolized. At first glance he seemed to be an average guy; fairly handsome without being overly so with an average build and neatly combed brown hair. However, the crazed gleam in his eyes and the little fact that he was apparently carrying on a conversation with a rather attractive young nurse that was slumped unconsciously in a chair quickly dashed that notion.

"You don't think I'm too boring now, do you?" he crowed, clearly having gone over the proverbial edge. "Well, it's too late for regrets now!"

"He's insane…" Hiei muttered, a wary look on his face.

"What kind of person did you imagine would willingly bring about the destruction of the world?" Kurama inquired. "Sensui himself isn't exactly stable you know."

"A cult leader trying to resurrect some obscure deity that was really a yokai with the notion that it would smite his enemies and make him king." the _jaganshi _shrugged. "Being diabolical is one thing, but this guy is just nuts." They both watched as the man proceeded to demoralize the unconscious young woman he was shouting at further by throwing her body to the ground and using it as a makeshift punching bag.

"…you do have a point…" the _yoko _conceded. "We better take him out before things get even worse."

"No problem." In the blink of an eye, the smaller _yokai_ disappeared then reappeared behind the deranged doctor. The man didn't even realize that someone was standing behind him until Hiei hit him over the head, sending him to the floor to join his victims. "That was-" A fist connected with his lower jaw, cutting him off and nearly severing his tongue in the process. He instinctively jumped away from his attacker. Blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. To both _yokai's_ amazement, the man staggered back to his feet.

"…the hell?" Hiei exclaimed.

"Ha, ha, ha! Nice try, but nothing short of death will stop me!" the clearly unhinged _ningen _proudly proclaimed. "I knew the _Reikai_ would send someone out when I unleashed my little epidemic so I concocted a little something to keep me conscious no matter what you two throw at me! They don't call me the Doctor for nothing!"

"Now that's just disturbing…" the taller _yokai_ thought aloud. A deep, deadly growl rumbled in Hiei's broad chest.

"You want death asshole? I'll give you death!" Kurama quickly grabbed his arm before he jumped back into the fray.

"Hiei! No! _Yokai_ can't kill _ningens_ no matter what! You know that!"

"Some rules were meant to be broken!" the _jaganshi_ snapped back.

"Perfect!" Doctor practically squealed. "I've always wondered how my abilities would affect a full fledged _yokai_!"

"Be careful what you wish for asshole!" the smaller _yokai_ snarled. Hiei lunged. Doctor didn't even try to dodge the attack. In fact, he seemed to welcome it. And the _jaganshi_ was only all too happy to oblige. He unleashed a vicious barrage that even Jin with all his speed and swiftness would have a hard time defending against. The _ningen_ appeared to relish each punch, revel every kick, that twisted smile never leaving his face. This only fueled the smaller _yokai's_ fury.

"Is that all you've got?" Doctor taunted. Hiei snapped, breaking Doctor's arm with one sharp jab. The sound of crunching bone echoed throughout the hallway. But the man merely flinched, not so much as grunting in pain.

"Are you sure this guy's a _ningen_?" the _jaganshi_ shouted out.

"If he isn't, then what is he?" the _yoko_ yelled back.

"Fools!" the unstable _ningen_ cried. "I'm no abomination! I've merely unlocked the full potential of the human body!" Suddenly, the communication device in Kurama's pocket went off. Kurama cursed as he hastily dug it out of his pocket. Botan's face unusually stressed face appeared on the screen.

"Botan, I hope this is important cause now's really not a good time!"

"_Sensui's right outside the house!"_ the _shinigami_ told him. The _yoko's_ blood went cold.

"Where's Koenma?" he demanded. The _Reikai_ prince had said that he'd monitor things while they were dealing with this psycho.

"_No idea! You two need to hurry over ASAP!"_

"What can we possibly do about it!" the redhead snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, our hands are a little full at the moment! See if any of the others can at least distract him until we can get over there!"

"_Got it!"_ Kurama snapped the communicator closed a little harder than he probably should have in his anger. They had to take care of this. Now. And there was only one way he could think of…

"Hiei! I've got an idea!"

"It better be a damn good one!" The _jaganshi_ shouted, pummeling Doctor with no apparent effect.

"If it doesn't then we'll have no choice but to kill him!" the _yoko_ told him. "Sensui's staked out the house!"

"What?" Hiei exclaimed, momentarily taking his eyes off Doctor. Doctor gave a malicious grin. _Rei_ began to charge the air.

"Hiei, back off!" Kurama warned. "Now!" Hiei immediately obeyed, jumping away from the _ningen_. The _yoko_ pulled a seed from his hair and tossed it into the air. Vines sprung forth. Doctor tried to dodge it but it was too late. The vines coiled about his struggling form like snakes. Kurama pulled a vial of clear liquid from his pocket and approached the writhing Doctor. He put up a valiant effort but the _yoko_ still managed to get a drop past his lips. The man was out cold a moment later. The _yokai_ hastily checked the closest victim's vitals and sighed in relief as he felt the pulse becoming stronger. Whatever pathogen Doctor had unleashed was dying without the man consciously powering it.

"What was that?" the _jaganshi_ inquired curiously.

"Draught of Living Death." Kurama answered. "It's the most powerful sleeping potion in the world. He won't even wake up unless he's given the reversal. Come on we better hurry. I doubt that the wards will dissuade Sensui for long." He bent down and shouldered Doctor's limp form.

"We're taking him?" Hiei asked incredulously.

"We can't leave him. Not with that potion circulating throughout his body." the taller _yokai_ explained. "If the hospital runs blood tests on him, they may find it and that'll expose the magical community. And you can imagine what'll happen then."

"Great." the smaller _yokai_ huffed. "Just great. More babysitting."

xXx

"Should we run for it?" Ron inquired, staring at the door apprehensively.

"And go where?" Moody demanded gruffly. "This house is the safest place in England next to Gringotts and Hogwarts."

"Those other _yokai_ working for the _Reikai_ are guarding the Malfoys." Hermione interjected.

"Please tell me we aren't seriously considering that…" the redhead pleaded.

"What is it with you and Malfoy?" the brunette demanded in exasperation.

"He's a git!" he answered decisively, as if it was obvious.

"He's a reformed character!" she pointed out angrily. "He and his family are working with the _Reikai_ to bring down the Dark Lord!"

"Only to save their own hides!"

"Enough!" Mad-eye barked. Both teens quieted, but continued to glare daggers at each other. "We're going to have to fight our way out of this mess!"

"Fight Sensui?" Mitarai shouted. "Are you out of your mind? He's slain hordes of _yokai_ with his pinky finger alone! None of us stand a chance!"

"Well I for one refuse to just lie here and wait for Death himself to claim me!" Moody proudly proclaimed, drawing his wand and brandishing it with bravado. "If I'm going to die, I'm damn well not dieing alone! Who's with me?" No one answered.

"Why don't you just sit back and enjoy the show handsome?" Everyone whirrled around to see Genkai standing there with Kuwabara and three unknown teens.

"What the-who the hell did you-?" Moody sputtered.

"Never mind that." she said dismissively before turning to the strange teens. "Are you three ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." the black-haired boy in glasses sighed, apparently resigned to his fate.

"You sure this'll work?" the one with spiky hair questioned uncertainly.

"Of course it will!" the aging martial artist snapped. "We have the element of surprise here! Now get going! We're all depending on you!" Ron eyed the ragtag group apprehensively.

"We're doomed…"

xXx

Omake

"Yukina my sweet!" Kuwabara gushed as he spotted the petite _yokai_. In an instant he was kneeling before her, cradling her small hands in his much larger ones. "Do not fear for I am here! I, Kazuma Kuwabara, swear to you that these fiends will not harm a single strand of your beautiful hair! Not as long as I live and breathe!"

"Aww…that's so romantic…" Hermione and Ginny sighed, looking on with dreamy looks in their eyes.

"Romantic?" Ron exclaimed. "Are lives are in danger here! This is no time for romance!"

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers

_Reikai_-spirit world/land of the dead.

_Shinigami_- death spirit/grim reaper.

_Rei_- human energy

_Ningen_- human

AN: Another cliffhanger…aren't I evil? Now I shall demand reviews to further my evil designs! Muwahaha!


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

Sensui stood out in the middle of the street, expression pleasantly calm and hands casually resting in his slacks' pockets. He was every bit the tall dark stranger that was emulated in countless romance novels across the world, complete with hypnotic crystal blue eyes. His tan skin and the mark sitting just below the hairline of his slicked back raven hair suggested that he was of Indian descent. It was almost like he was merely out for a leisurely stroll when he simply decided to stop by an old friend's house for a visit. Only, the leather clad punk leaning against a sleek motorcycle next to him made Sensui appear more like a loan shark out to collect a debt than anything else. But that didn't seem to ruffle the odd curly haired teen coolly staring him down over the rim of his glasses. The blond standing at his side followed his lead. Their taller companion, on the other hand, lingered back slightly, his nervousness betrayed by the uncertain expression on his face.

"Can I help you?" the spectacled teen politely asked though his flat tone made it clear that he was loath to be of any help.

"Perhaps…" Sensui replied drawly. "…though that entirely depends on your willingness to cooperate, now doesn't it?"

"Indeed. However, I cannot decide whether or not I want to cooperate with you if you don't even tell me exactly what it is you want my cooperation with." he smartly responded. A bit too smartly if the minor twitch in Sensui's companion's otherwise relaxed form was anything to go by. The man himself, however, gave a hearty laugh as though it were some kind of joke.

"Very well then." Sensui chuckled. "Straight to business: hand over the one who has the power to cleave dimensions and I promise that my companion and I will leave peacefully."

"'One who can cleave dimensions'?" the dark-haired teen parroted with mild curiosity in his voice. "I wasn't even aware that such a thing was possible. Sorry, but there is no such individual here. I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Really? Strange, my sources tell me otherwise…" the older man hummed lightly. The younger one shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sources are hardly infallible." Both men stared at each other for several tense moments.

"I certainly hope you're not trying to hide him from me." Sensui warned in a deceptively conversational tone. "I will find him." The spectacled one boldly raised a busy eyebrow at him.

"Now what makes you say that? We have nothing to hide."

"Then you won't mind if I see for myself." the elder male smiled, one that didn't reach his blue eyes in the least.

"I may not mind." the youth responded. "However, I'm not the homeowner. And he might very much mind. He's a private man, you know. Likes his privacy very much. Hence the wards."

"Ah, but you've just said that you had nothing to hide." Sensui pointed out, grinning like a cat that had just cornered a mouse.

"Yes," he admitted, "but hiding something and simply desiring privacy are two entirely different matters entirely."

"Surely my nosing isn't that much of an inconvenience…"

"It kinda is." the blond next to the curly haired teen injected testily. "Now, would you mind leaving? We're trying to have a little get-together here…"

"Certainly…once I've ensured that the one I'm searching for is truly not taking shelter at this residence."

"Are we gonna have to call the cops on your ass?" the lighter man growled.

"You are welcomed to." Sensui told him with an increasingly malicious grin. "However, the authorities won't be of much assistance to you in this instance." Suddenly, _rei_ filled the air. The wind stopped blowing. Birds no longer sang. Hair stood on end. Even the atmosphere itself felt heavier with it.

"You're treading on dangerous territory." the spectacled teen announced, idly readjusting his glasses. "I'd be careful of what I say if I were you."

"Is that a threat?" Sensui's companion exclaimed heatedly.

"No. Just a little friendly advice." the teen replied coolly.

"Damn it!" the other man snarled, turning to the tall dark man next to him. "This is bullshit! We should just-!" He abruptly stopped, seeming to freeze in place. Sensui's eyes widened as a small orb of light gradually flitted out of his chest and into the teen's waiting hands.

"You can steal souls?" he asked, a little awe coloring his voice.

"Not precisely." the other corrected. "I have the power of taboo, you see. If you say the taboo, your soul is then sized and put into my possession." The blond next to him stepped forward with a smirk on his face.

"And that's not all…" He stepped onto Sensui's shadow that was lengthened thanks to the sun's steady descent in the sky. To his bewilderment, Sensui found himself, more or less, rooted to the spot. It was almost like his body refused to obey him. "…struggle all you like. But so long as I have your shadow, you're not going anywhere." For a moment, the older man just looked at the two with something akin to respect.

"You have great powers and even greater potential…why use it for evil when you can put them to good use?" Sensui inquired.

"That's rich, coming from you." the blond scoffed. "You're trying to destroy the world. And all because of a few bad seeds."

"Enough, Kido. We need to end this quickly. Yanagisawa…you know what to do." the curly haired teen ordered, his voice brooking no argument.

"Right." the spiky haired one, Yanagisawa, said as he went back inside.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever you say Kaito." Kido huffed. He walked up to Sensui, making sure to keep at least one of his feet firmly planted on his shadow at all times, and proceeded to turn the older man into an oversized punching bag. It was clear from his stance and the rapid succession of his punches that he had fighting experience. His blows packed a powerful punch which Sensui had no choice but to take head-on. Nails sliced through his flesh, knuckles bruised his skin, one blow even broke his nose. Blood was dripping onto his black shirt by the time Kido finally ended his assault. Only…Sensui didn't seem all too fazed by the vicious attack. The younger man jerked back in surprise, obviously unused to having an opponent still standing after he was done with them.

"What the-?"

"I'm afraid that it's going to take a lot more than a few weak punches to put me out of commission." Sensui smiled. It was a dark smile made darker by his split lip. "I do hope you boys have a backup plan. Once the sun sets, I'll be free of you cute little magic trick…now won't I?"

"Well…this is certainly unexpected…" Kaito muttered, keeping that emotionless mask firmly in place as though this were all just a giant game of chess.

"You-!" Kido snarled.

"Kido! Enough!" Kaito commanded. "Continuing on with this course of action will just be an exercise in futility! We have to re-strategize!"

"Oh? What's you brilliant plan now genius?" the blond sneered. Without warning, two figures leapt in from seemingly out of nowhere with a third bound in vines, unconscious. Hiei and Kurama.

"Sorry we're late, but we had a doctor's appointment." the _yoko_ apologized to the teens as the _jaganshi_ gave Sensui a long measuring look.

"So, you're Sensui." he commented darkly. "You've been a real pain in our asses."

"Careful…something's not right…" Kaito warned them.

"Yes." Kurama agreed. "It appears that he has conditioned his body so that basic attacks do little damage. That's quite a feat, really. Generally, only martial arts master like Genkai can achieve such and that's only after several years of dedication."

"As you can see, I'm not your average Joe." Sensui grinned cockily despite the fact that he was, more or less, at their mercy. "I'm an avenging angel who's come to pass judgment upon this world."

"Just how many damn crackpots are we going to have to deal with today?" Hiei growled irritably.

"I'm a crackpot?" the darker man chuckled, far too amused for the _jaganshi's _liking. "Then what does that make you? You two are two of the most infamous, the most feared _yokai_ around and here you are trying to save mankind. Can't you see that their fate is sealed? Don't you want them to meet their doom? Just think about it. No _ningens_ means no rules forced upon you by the _Reikai_. You'd be free at last. Free to roam existence as you were meant to."

"I'm sorry, but last time I checked we didn't have 'gullible' tattooed across our foreheads." the smaller _yokai_ responded coolly.

"That's regrettable." Sensui sighed. "I was hoping to do this peacefully."

"Too bad." Hiei snorted, drawing his sword and dropping into an offensive stance. "Let's just get this over with. I have better things to do than play with you all afternoon."

"Oh, it is not I who you'll be fighting…" he replied with a twisted smile. As if on cue, a dark void abruptly appeared behind him and a male of average height with long teal hair wearing a garb awfully similar to the one Kurama wore in his _yokai _form stepped confidently out of the shadows. It could only be Itsuki.

"Great, what else could go wrong?" the _yoko_ muttered under his breath.

xXx

Omake

"Yusuke!" Botan shouted as she pounded on the detective's apartment door. A few curious faces poked their heads out to see what all the ruckus was. "Yusuke, this is serious! Open up!"

"I would but I'm obviously not home, genius!" She whirled around to see the surly teen calmly approach with various shopping bags in hand.

"You mean to tell me that all this time you've been Christmas shopping?" Botan shrieked. Yusuke simply nodded, unfazed by her shouting. He was used to screaming women. "Where's your communicator? I've been trying to contact you for the past hour!"

"It's inside charging." he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. At that moment, Botan couldn't help but wonder about Keiko's taste in men.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Rei_- human energy

_Ningen_- human

AN: Reviews would be much appreciated.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

The sun sank lower and lower in the sky, casting long shadows all across the winding streets of London. It was the time of day when blue collars got of work, partiers hit the streets, and families sat down to dinner in the comfort of their own home. So it was pretty remarkable that no one had stumbled across the standoff taking place on Grimmauld Place, unsavory neighborhood or no. There even wasn't a drug dealer or prostitute hanging out on the street corner looking out for potential business. Kurama began to wonder if Hiei was keeping them all away with his _jagan _or one of the others waiting out the storm inside the Black family home had cast a very powerful Muggle-Repelling Charm.

"So the rumors were true…" Itsuki said, looking at the other two _yokai_ with great interest. "Who would've thought that the great _Yoko_ Kurama and _Jaganshi_ Hiei would turn against their own kind. I suppose there really isn't any honor among thieves."

"Who would've thought that the great Itsuki would become little more than a mere _ningen's_ pet." Hiei bit back nastily. "Quite frankly, I'm surprised that you dare let anyone see your pathetic face." The _yamanate's _expression immediately soured.

"You-!" he growled.

"Itsuki…" Sensui warned lightly. Itsuki obeyed, making Hiei laugh.

"How cute." the _jaganshi _mocked. "All you need now is a collar. A dog house, perhaps? Animals belong outside, after all…it wouldn't do to get fleas in the house now, wouldn't it?"

"This coming from one of the _Reikai's_ lackeys?" the taller _yokai_ sneered.

"At least I get paid for it." the shorter of the two gleefully pointed out. "What do you get out of all this? A bone? Praise and a belly rub?" Itsuki's golden eyes narrowed dangerously.

"It would appear that your time in the _Ningenkai_ has turned you into an uncultured brute." Hiei visibly twitched at that. Without warning, he charged but managed to stop just in time to prevent himself from plunging face first into the inky black void that suddenly appeared between him and the other _yokai_. Itsuki smirked and raised an eyebrow at him in a cocky manner, further inciting the _jaganshi's_ wrath.

"This is your last chance." Sensui announced, voice strained with frustration over how things weren't going his way. "Give me the one with the power to cut dimensions or else."

"Or else what?" an all too familiar voice challenged. Both Yusuke and Botan literally dropped in out of the air on the latter's oar. The unruly teen hopped off and slowly strode over to his two friends, staring the ex _Reikai_ detective straight in the eye.

"Yusuke!" Kurama exclaimed, trying his best to hide his relief and failing miserably. The _yoko_ honestly doubted that he and the _jaganshi_ could've held off the _ningen_ and _yokai_ on their own for very long.

"It's about damn time!" Hiei snapped, though the shadow of a smile on his lips betrayed his own gladness at seeing the teen. "What the hell have you been doing?"

"Not answering his communicator, that's what!" Botan responded, pointing an accusing finger at the guilty party who didn't appear to feel any sort of guilt about it in the slightest. "Apparently going out on dates with his girlfriend takes precedence over the fate of the entire world!"

"Well excuse me for thinking that I got days off!" the Yusuke replied heatedly. "Is it really so wrong for someone who works as hard as I do to want a little down time every once in a while?"

"Ha! You talk as if you were a responsible person!" the _shinigami_ scoffed.

"How about you go inside and baby-sit the kids like a good little girl!" the detective suggested snidely. "This is no place for non-fighters! You'll just get in the way!" Botan spun on her heel in a huff, throwing her nose high into the air, and stalked off inside the warded house.

"So you're Koenma's newest errand boy…" Sensui observed dryly. His expression was unreadable, but the _yoko_ swore he saw a predatory glint shining in those cold blue eyes.

"Then that must make you the nut job." the surly teen threw back. Kurama wasn't sure if it was bravado on Yusuke's part or if it was just arrogance. After all, bating a dangerous individual was not the brightest of ideas…

"My, my." the ex _Reikai _detective chuckled. "Either Koenma's pushing business in a different direction or he's desprate to fill his ranks."

"I like to think he's just keeping up with the times myself." Yusuke responded. "Speaking of which, yours is up!" With a battle cry, the teen charged Sensui. Itsuki moved to intercept him but the other two _yokai_ pounced as soon as his attention turned elsewhere. The _yamanate_ didn't have time to exercise his one-dimensional powers before he was ensnared in vines and telekinetic bonds alike. He writhed and snarled on the asphalt like a wild animal. Kurama and Hiei kept their distance. Bound or no, there was no telling what the _yokai_ was capable of. Meanwhile, Yusuke went all out Sensui. His punches and kicks were little more than blurs. The sound of flesh colliding painfully against flesh echoed throughout the street. All Sensui could do was grunt his pain until the younger man finally ceased his merciless assault.

"Not bad." the older man blandly commented. He was pretty nonchalant considering he was fairly bruised and beaten. "I see that Koenma trained you well…but not well enough."

"…what the hell have you been smoking?" Yusuke quietly asked in shock. Normally, the people he beat up aren't this coherent when he was done with them…or this bright and alert. Most would've been well on their way to the emergency room by now.

"Nothing." the ex _Reikai_ detective replied. "It just the light of truth and clarity which uplifts me from the inside out." The perplexed teen turned to his _yokai_ friends.

"Is he some sort of religious nut or something?" he inquired.

"Well…in a way…" Kurama answered with a shrug. "Many religions do emphasize spiritual cleanliness and preach about salvation from the evils of the world."

"Great." Yusuke groaned. "Just my luck."

"Aren't you out to rid the world of evil yourself?" Sensui questioned the detective. "Does that not make us allies, brothers-in-arms?"

"Umm…no…I don't hang out with crazy people." Yusuke slowly replied with a queer look on his face. "There's enough of that in my life as it is."

"Am I?" the older male asked. "Or are you the insane one?"

"What?" the surly teen exclaimed. People have called him a lot of things over the years, but never insane.

"Your job is to rid the world of evil, yet evil still persists." he continued as if the younger male had never interjected. "Why is that?"

"Are you trying to tell me that the _Reikai_ is setting people up to justify themselves?" Yusuke shouted.

"Perhaps I've underestimated you a bit!" Sensui admitted, pleasantly surprised. "Very good!"

"Koenma would never allow such a thing to happen." Kurama asserted.

"The truth of the matter is that he has no choice in the matter." the ex _Reikai _detective elaborated in a bored tone as if he were dealing with a difficult child. "He is just as bound as the _oni_ and _shinigami_ to obey King Enma. Whatever his intentions, Koenma is just as guilty for these transactions as his exalted father and the corrupted souls they so studiously safeguard from judgment."

"Will you guys cut the chitchat and hurry it up!" Kido snapped. The shadow of a nearby building was coming dangerously close to his own. If his shadow was eclipsed by another, it would cancel out is binding powers.

"Do you have anymore of that Draught of Living Death?" the _jaganshi_ questioned the _yoko_.

"Unfortunately, no." he answered. "It's a pretty advanced potion that takes some time to brew. I was only able to brew one batch in-between missions."

"Great." Hiei growled. "Looks like there's no other option." He reached a hand up to his headband and ripped it off, exposing his _jagan_. Itsuki laughed.

"You can't even hope to bring Sensui under your dominion!" The darker _yokai_ gave him a dangerous look. Nothing got under his skin more than others belittling himself and his prowess.

"Well see about that!"

"Wait!" Everyone turned to see none other than Kuwabara march out of the house.

"Kuwabara?" Yusuke yelled. "What the hell are you doing you moron?"

"I can't just let you guys risk your life over me." he announced.

"It's not just you, you idiot!" the surly teen argued. "Do you have any idea what's at stake here?"

"How do you expect me to live with myself knowing that I'm the one who let my friends die?" the burly teen argued back. "How can I call myself a man when I can't even protect my friends?" Sensui gave taller boy a measuring look.

"So, you're the one…" Kuwabara turned to face him.

"If I go with you, do you promise to leave them alone?" he inquired. The older man smirked at him.

"You have my word."

"Let them go." the normally goofy boy demanded. The _yoko_ stared at him for a moment. There was something off with him, something different, but he just couldn't place it.

"As you wish." Kurama said with a tired sigh. He and Hiei reluctantly let the other _yokai_ loose while Kido released Sensui from his shadowy prison. Itsuki glared at them all as he opened another dimensional rift. They just glared back and watched as their friend vanished into the inky blackness. Yusuke then turned on them, furious.

"Why the hell did you guys do that?" he shouted.

"That wasn't Kuwabara." Kido told him. The unruly teen gave him a funny look.

"What do you mean that wasn't Kuwabara?" Yusuke demanded. "It sure as hell looked like Kuwabara to me!"

"That was Yanagisawa impersonating Kuwabara with his copy ability." Kaito explained. The detective's expression fell almost comically.

"Oh…"

"Impressive." the _yoko_ muttered. "He even replicated his scent and _rei_ signature perfectly."

"But that doesn't give us much time." Kaito pointed out. "He could be found out a any moment."

"So what to we do?" Yusuke asked.

"Go after them." Kurama told him plainly.

xXx

Omake

"So…what the heck are we supposed to do with these two?" Hiei asked, pointing to their new captives laying unconscious on the asphault.

"I'm sure we can just leave them here." Kurama answered. "I doubt they'll give mother much of a problem."

"Your…mother?" Kido responded uncertainly.

"Yeah…she's not your ordinary housewife." he explained.

"Man…remind me not to be Sensui's friend." Yusuke commented. "That bastard will just leave your ass unconscious out in the middle of the street…"

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a _jagan_.

_Jagan_- a third eye that bestows enhanced mental powers.

_Yamanate_- meaning unknown, was used in the anime.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Oni_- ogre

_Shinigami_- spirit of death/grim reaper.

_Rei_- human energy

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Ningen_- human

AN: How about showing the Easter Bunny a little love?


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

Both Kuwabara and Seaman insisted upon coming, both simultaneously proclaiming how it was their own fault that Sensui came in the first place. Kurama simply let them do as they pleased. He had no time to argue the matter with either teen. The more time passed the more their window of opportunity closed. Yana could be found out, killed, and their one chance of locating Sensui's hideout. It was now or never. Genkai, thankfully, decided to tag along as well under the pretense of making sure Yusuke didn't fuck things up. The _yoko_, for one, was glad. They were going to need all the help they could get. Hiei easily picked up the trail with his _jagan_.

"Strange…" the _jaganshi_ frowned.

"What?" Kurama inquired.

"They're heading out into the ocean." the smaller _yokai_ replied.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked. "What's in the ocean?"

"Azkaban." the taller _yokai_ answered. The three _ningen_ teens gave him a confused look.

"Azkawhat?"

"It's a wizarding prison." Genkai responded irritably. Honestly, did kids learn anything these days?

"Oh…" Kuwabara said. He was silent for a few moments before he asked "Why is Sensui going there?"

"The barrier between worlds is thinner in some spots than others, making it easier to transition from one to another." the _yoko_ told him patiently. "Ever heard of the Bermuda Triangle?"

"You mean-?" the tall teen gasped.

"Exactly." the _yokai_ nodded.

"Then how come more people know about all this?" Seaman inquired. "I mean, if someone accidentally stumbles into another world, don't you think they'd have said something about it?"

"That's because those who actually pass through usually don't survive the trip." Kurama explained. "Traveling between dimensions itself can be fatal for someone who's never dealt with the supernatural before. Then there's the sudden change in atmosphere and climate that'll put a normal person's body into shock. And even if they somehow survive that, they'll have the _yokai_ to deal with. Besides, people have a tendency of not believing anything unless they've seen it with their own eyes."

"Man…talk about a bad vacation…" Yusuke muttered.

Getting to the island prison was a trick even for those who guarded the prisoners. The complex itself was constructed so that no one could break out even with help from the outside. From what Kurama understood from some of the tales that Moody had told of the place, the guards had to use special Portkeys to get to and from the prison, though the ex Auror never did specify exactly where and how the Portkeys were dispensed. So they really didn't have much of a choice but to get there the hard way. By boat. Which the _yoko_ 'barrowed' from the pier…

…his mother was so going to kill him…

"So what the hell are we looking for?" Yusuke shouted over the roar of the wind and waves as he scanned the horizon from the stern.

"It's a prison you _baka_!" Genkai snapped. "What the hell do you think we're looking for? A fucking circus tent floating out in the middle of the water?"

"Hiei, can you tell if we're getting closer?" Kurama inquired.

"As far as I can tell." Hiei replied with a shrug. Looking for a specific location without knowing exactly where it was without any discernable landmarks was proving to be quite the trick.

"Oh, that's a great help!" Yusuke injected sarcastically. Both _yokai_ ignored him in favor of concentrating on the task at hand. The thick fog which had suddenly rolled impeded their search slightly. Visibility was reduced to a measly hundred feet. It forced Kurama to drive slowly so that he'd have time to stop the vessel if they happened upon something. Good swimmers or no, no one wanted to take an evening swim in the Atlantic Ocean in the dead of winter. The choppy waves left a fairly green-faced Kuwabara laying miserably on deck, fighting to keep his late lunch down and bellyaching about the unfairness of it all which was clearly testing the limits of what little patience Yusuke and Genkai possessed. Seaman kept a close eye on the ailing teen as he fruitlessly tried to spot anything in the mist.

The abrupt change in the wind was the only warning that Kurama got. He immediately threw it in reverse to cancel out their momentum, sending Yusuke and Seaman tumbling hard to the deck. It was obviously hard on the boat's engine as it whined it's complaints at the abuse it was suffering. They stopped just before a black sheer rocky cliff that simply appeared out of the fog like something out of a horror movie. Kuwabara just about threw himself overboard as his stomach rebelled against him. His retching as drowned out by the sound of the waves crashing against the jagged rocks. Gulls watched him with mild interest from their perches on the lichen encrusted stones. A crab hurriedly scuttled away as if trying to get away from the seasick teen as fast as it's spindly legs could carry it.

"Let's not do that again…" Kuwabara gasped out. Seaman gave him some water and help steady his wobbly legs as he staggered off the boat.

"Alright, now what?" the detective demanded, eyeing the slick sheer rock face warily. "We aren't going to actually climb that…are we?"

"We don't have time for a leisurely rock climb." the aging martial artist told him dryly. Kuwabara…"

"Sure…no problem…" the tall teen huffed between gasping breaths. The dimensional sword materialized in his hands as if it was second nature to him, the result of his hard labor to master it. He slashed at the air before him, tearing through reality itself. They all piled through the tear before it mended itself back together and found themselves in a veritable maze of dark, narrow corridors. The blazing torches mounted on the walls did little to lighten the place. Haunting screams and morose moans echoed all around them, making the cold air feel even colder. The teens shivered.

"Creepy…" Kuwabara mumbled.

"And this is without those Dementors hanging about." Genkai mused aloud.

"Exactly where are we?" the _yoko_ inquired of the _jaganshi_.

"The top floor." he answered sourly. "Sensui is in the basement. Good job, _baka_."

"Hey!" the still green-faced teen squawked. "You try pulling off a stunt like that after you've hurled and see how easy it is!" Kurama stepped inbetween the two before an all-out brawl broke out and alerted Sensui to their presence.

"Calm down." the taller _yokai_ gently ordered. "Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to do us any good. Time is of the essence."

"Yeah!" Yusuke interjected. "Less yakking, more walking!"

Navigating the dark halls proved to be fairly easy. It appeared that the stairs ran right up the center of the building with the cellblocks on each floor circling around it. But that didn't mean that actually making their way to the basement itself was a walk in the park. No matter how much they walked down the stairs, it seemed, they made little progress. Yusuke's usual sullen mood slowly worsened as the never-ending staircase reminded him all too much of the one at Genkai's temple. Kuwabara was having a little difficulty as he was only just recovering from their sea voyage. The others simply went along with it, opting to just get the whole mess over with, though Kurama was beginning to have his suspicions about the unnaturally long staircase. Sure, the prison itself was old and was most likely constructed sometime after the magical community went into hiding as part of the ever going struggle to police their own. However, that hardly explained it. Kurama strained his senses to see if there wasn't something behind the odd phenomena. There was residual _rei_ in the stones from having soaked up the very magic in the air for hundreds of years, making the walls stronger and more resilient as a result. And yet, a slightly stronger _rei_ was layered over it that hummed like electricity…a _rei_ that, unlike the stones, came from an active source.

"Hold on." he told the others as he stopped in his tracks. "Something's not right…"

"I'll say!" the detective exclaimed in frustration. "We've been going on like this for how long? And we haven't even hit the halfway mark yet! This place is even worse than the old hag's!" Genkai shot him a look.

"Maybe you're just out of shape, you lazy-"

"Someone is playing with us." Kuwabara interrupted, his face drawn in concentration. "Making it like we're walking on a treadmill or something. I can feel it crawling all over my skin." He shivered and rubbed his arms.

"Alright, come out and show yourself." Hiei demanded. His sword sang a cold tune as he freed it from it's sheath. Childlike laughter fill the air, making the hair on the backs of their necks rise up. Seaman groaned.

"It's Gamemaster!"

"Great…" Yusuke drawled. "Do we even need to ask what his powers are?"

"Hey! Show the Dungeon Master some respect!" A specter suddenly appeared before them, wavering as though it was a hologram or projection. It was a boy no older than ten with mousy brown hair and freckles dotting his pale skin wearing a cheezy wizard's costume complete with a pointed hat. Large dark grey eyes stared at them eagerly.

"Dungeon Master?" the surly teen yelped in horror. "Don't tell me you're going to force us to play Dungeons and Dragons with you? That's a nerds' game!"

"Is not!" the boy shouted, jumping up and down furiously. "You just don't wanna play cause you suck at it! Besides…you have no choice! The only way to free yourselves and get to Sensui is to defeat me!"

"Great!" Yusuke yelled, pulling his gelled hair. "Just fucking great!"

xXx

Omake

"I demand that you release me this instant!" Doctor shouted as he struggled against the magical rope tying him securely to the armchair. Sniper sat sedately, looking out the open window which made the residences of the Black family home wonder if having his soul stolen did something to him.

"I don't think so, Jack!" Moody growled from where he stood guard over the captives at arch leading into the living room. Doctor gave an affronted huff.

"Do you have any idea who you're trifling with?" the deranged man exclaimed.

"No, nor do I care to know!" Moody snapped. The guy was getting on his last nerve.

"Will you just shut up already?" Sniper finally injected with irritation coloring his voice. "We've lost. Get over it."

"No! I will not loose to this scum!" Doctor proclaimed. Sniper turned away with a sigh.

"Sore looser…" he muttered.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a _jagan_.

_Jagan_- a mystical third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Rei_- human energy

_Ningen_- human

_Baka_- idiot/stupid/moron.

AN: Reviews would be most welcome.


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

"Dungeons and Dragons? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Yusuke exclaimed. "I have a reputation here! The toughest punk at Sarayashiki High playing a nerd's game? If anyone back in Tokyo ever hears about this, I'm finished, done!" For the most part, everyone ignored the irate detective. Really, if playing some game meant saving the world from certain destruction then they'd do it. Pride be damned. Though it was easy to see why Yusuke was bellyaching so much. The Dungeon Master insisted that they look the part if nothing else. Before they could really argue the point, they found themselves wearing some pretty ridiculous suits of armor complete with oversized weapons. It took a little getting used to. They all clanked along some desolate forest path that just suddenly materialized around them like rolling dustbins. More than once Kuwabara, being the tallest, got whapped by a low hanging tree branch.

"Oh, come off it Urameshi." Kuwabara told him, absentmindedly rubbing his stinging face. "Dungeons and Dragons is pretty fun once you get the hang of it." Yusuke stopped dead in his tracks and turned on his eccentric friend.

"Whoa. Wait. Hold up. You're telling me that you play Dungeons and Dragons." he clarified.

"Yeah." the fiery haired teen shrugged. "It's a great way to blow off some steam during finals." The detective turned away, shaking his head.

"…why am I not surprised…"

"Will you get off the rag already?" Genkai snapped. She moved about in the awkward armor surprisingly well, almost as though it was made of paper, which served to aggravate the surly teen further. He shouldn't be the only one suffering here, damn it!

"That's easy for you to say, old hag!" Yusuke shouted back. "You know no shame! When you die, you're getting a one-way ticket to hell for sure!" The aging martial artist rolled her eyes.

"I live in fear."

"Focus." Kurama sighed. "There isn't any time for this. Sensui will find out our little ruse any minute now and kill Yana. We need to hurry."

"So where the hell are we going, anyway?" the dour detective inquired.

"No idea." the _yoko_ responded. The detective paused once more.

"What?"

"Really, Urameshi." the other redhead sighed. "Don't you know anything about Dungeons and Dragons?" Yusuke gave him a dark look. "The Dungeon Master dictates what our goal is and what we have to fight in order to achieve that goal." he explained plainly.

"Then what the hell is our objective, oh great Dungeon Master?" the raven-haired boy shouted to the air.

"Isn't it obvious?" the Gamemaster's disembodied voice replied. "You have to battle your way through to me…if you can." Without warning, a huge green dragon landed on the path in front of them. It gave a mighty roar that shook their bones, issuing an intimidating blast of fire into the sky.

"Hey!" Yusuke exclaimed. "I thought that dragons lived in the mountains!"

"Only certain types do, you _baka_!" Kuwabara told him. "Green dragons prefer forests!"

"Heads up!" Seaman warned. It's tail whipped out at them like a snake. They scrambled out of the way as best they could in the cumbersome armor. Kuwabara wound up tripping over an exposed tree root just as the dragon unleashed another blast of fire right where he once stood. Seaman grabbed the battleaxe strapped to his back and swung it at one of the creature's legs. It didn't so much as scratch the thick scales. Kurama called upon his _yoki_, commanding the plants around him to submit to his will. They obeyed. Vines shot out of the trees like dozens of green ropes to ensnare the dragon. It swung it's head around with a deadly hiss to break the vines but they held strong. Hiei then engulfed it in an inferno that even seared it's scales. The dragon let out one last cry before dropping to the ground, unmoving.

"Well, that was fairly easy…" Kuwabara mused. Abruptly, the ground beneath their feet began to rumble. They all looked around wildly to see what the source of it was. Kuwabara lost his balance and fell hard in the dirt. Seaman clung to a nearby tree in order to stay upright. A small army of orcs came charging around the bend. Their gruttal war cries filled the air and their crude weapons were brandished before them in a deadly wall of sharp metal that gleamed in the warm sunlight. Genkai gave the other psychic a hard look.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?"

"Fuck it! Let's just obliterate these guys!" Yusuke roared, his own war cry rivaling that of the orcs.

"Yusuke! Wait!" the _yoko_ injected. But it was too late. The detective unleashed a powerful blast of _rei_ at the advancing troops. They really didn't stand a chance. Blinding light engulfed them in a earthshaking explosion that vaporized the surrounding plant life. When the dust cleared, a crater that could've easily buried the charred dragon yawned before them. Yusuke gave a satisfied grin.

"I feel much better now!" he sighed happily. Genkai came up behind him and hit the detective over the head with the pommonel of her greatsword. "_Itai_! What the hell was that for?"

"What do you think, you _baka_?" she groused.

"You miserable old-hey!" The aging martial artist hit him again before he could finish, which was probably for the best knowing Yusuke. The _yoko_ stepped in and broke it up before the woman could burry her apprentice.

"Despite Gamemaster's powers, we're still inside Azkaban prison." Kurama patiently explained to the bewildered teen. "That blast could've taken down the whole floor and kill us all. Not to mention we need to conserve our energy for when we face Sensui." At least the boy had the good sense to blush in embarrassment at his potentially lethal mistake.

"Oh…right…"

"At this rate, Sensui won't even have to lift a finger." Hiei muttered. The continued on down the quaint forest path for some time without anymore ambushes. No one spoke beyond a few muttered curses as they trudged along in the ridiculous armor. Eventually, they came to a tower situated in a vast flowering meadow. It appeared to have been modeled after a medieval structure, though the gargoyles and stained glass windows were barrowed from one that was distinctly gothic in style. Clearly, Gamemaster didn't let a little thing like history get in the way of a good game.

"What, this is it?" Yusuke questioned. As if on cue an army of undead clawed their way free of the earth, turning the once beautiful meadow into one giant tilled field that was ripe for planting.

"What did I tell you about opening your big mouth?" Genkai growled, hitting the surly teen yet again.

"You'd think you'd learn by now…" Seaman murmured behind him.

"Well excuse me for expecting something a little more grandiose!" the detective said defensively. "I mean, we're going through a lot of trouble playing with this kid!"

"We are, aren't we?" Kurama thought aloud. They all looked at him curiously.

"What? You've got a bright idea there foxy?" Yusuke asked the oddly stoic _yoko_.

"Perhaps…let's just hope I'm wrong…" He got several confused looks. Kurama sighed and ordered the newly buried plant life to drag the undead back to their earthy tombs. Obediently, green shoots wormed through the dark soil and grasped rotting flesh. The undead looked down stupidly, a few even tried to pry the clinging sprouts off, allowing them to pass through the putrid ranks unmolested to the tower. Inside the tower was what looked to be a study. Rows and rows of book-filled shelves lined the circular walls and old scrolls spilled over an ornate desk. They all bore obscure symbols and writings that belonged to no language. A tower fit for a wizard. The Gamemaster sat in the chair behind the desk, reminding the _yoko_ very much of Koenma.

"Impressive." the boy complemented with an all too confidant smirk. "But you haven't won yet."

"You have to stop this." Kurama told him. There was a sorrow in his voice that pierced everyone's soul, making them stare at him in surprise. Where did all of this come from? "Please…before anyone gets hurt."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Gamemaster sputtered, taken aback. "It's just a game…"

"A game that you brought to life." the taller _yokai_ pointed out. "A game that plays with people's lives." He paused for a moment and examined the boy in front of him with a critical eye. "You've never used your powers on games where people die, have you?"

"Well, no, but-" he began.

"But Sensui told you not to. Not until today." Kurama finished. "Am I right?"

"You mean?" Kuwabara gasped. The _yoko_ slowly nodded.

"Sensui planned all this from the very beginning." he went on. "He was counting on us finding out about it on our own and hoping that we'd continue to play with Gamemaster just to avoid kilting him, giving Sensui all the time in the world to bring down the _Makai_ barrier. He didn't care if Gamemaster was killed or not. He just needed the diversion."

"N-no!" Gamemaster shouted. "Y-you lie! All adults lie!"

"Listen to me, Amanuma!" Seaman pleaded. "Sensui isn't your friend! He's just using you!" He approached the shaking boy, kneeling down in order to look him in the eye. "I know that you feel like your parents abandoned you, like they love their jobs more than you, but I bet that they're worried sick about you right now and would give anything to have their little boy back."

"W-why?" Amanuma demanded, trying his best to stop his tears and failing miserably. "Why do you care? No one ever cares about me." Kurama carefully knelt down next to Mitarai.

"We care because we're outcasts as well." the _yoko_ gently told him. "We know what it's like not to have friends, to feel like even life itself has turned it's back on you. But look at us. We found friends amongst each other and rose up above all the hardships together. And we know that you can do the same." Amanuma hastily dried his eyes and gave him a tentative smile.

"So what do you say we quit the game and give Sensui what's coming to him?" Yusuke proudly proclaimed. Amanuma grinned at that.

"Yeah!"

xXx

Omake

"You'll rue the day you crossed me!" Doctor proclaimed madly. "I guarantee it! You all will die a slow, terrible, agonizing death!"

"Yeah, by talking my ear off!" Moody snapped. "Now shut up before I make you shut up!" The man gave a scandalized gasp.

"How dare you talk to me that way, knave!" Sniper gave him a curious look.

"Why the hell did you bother becoming a doctor if you're just going around killing people?" he questioned. "Doesn't that sort of defeat the purpose of going to medical school?"

"I-I wouldn't expect a simpleton such as yourself to understand!" Doctor hastily replied. Sniper rolled his eyes.

"Figures…"

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Rei_- human energy

_Baka_- idiot

_Itai_- ouch

AN: Don't forget to review!


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117

The floors passed them by much more quickly with Gamemaster working with them instead of against them. Though small, he easily kept up with Seaman who brought up the rear of the bizarre rescue party. They flew down the staircase with the prisoners' cries and moans chasing after them, chilling them to the bone. How much longer until Yana was crying out in agony as well? Urgency pushed them on with the threat towards their friend's life and the lives of everyone on the _Ningenkai_ but time itself seemed to grind to a halt. Each floor took longer to pass than they would like. It set them all on edge.

"I don't get it!" Yusuke gasped between breaths, trying to distract his mind from wandering into morbid territory. "This is a prison, right? Shouldn't there be guards or something?"

"_Hai_!" Genkai replied over her shoulder. "It's a safe bet that Sensui got them out of the way before hand!"

"If that's the case, then how come the Ministry of Magic didn't get suspicious that they weren't getting any contact from Azkaban?" the detective continued.

"Well…I have a theory…" Kurama began.

"A theory?" the surly teen exclaimed. "You mean you don't know?"

"Shut up you whiney _chikushoume_!" the aging martial artist snapped. She turned to the _yoko_. "What's your theory?" she asked.

"I believe that Sensui and Voldemort have been working closely together." he quickly explained. "Only Voldemort hasn't the slightest clue that Sensui want's to essentially destroy the _Ningenkai_. I mean, the man may be psychotic but he's far from suicidal."

"Ah, so Voldemort probably lend Sensui some of his resources under the delusion that they were working towards the same goal and bribed a few Ministry officials so that no one disturbed Sensui while he was preparing to open the _Makai_ to the _Ningenkai_." Hiei mused.

"Exactly." the taller _yokai_ nodded.

"Wait, some random guy just comes up to him with the whole 'purge the world of sin' shit and he doesn't find that suspicious?" Yusuke questioned.

"You have to admit, it's a fairly ambiguous statement." Kurama pointed out. "It all depends on perspective, really."

"Still, how did Sensui even approach the guy when half the world can't even track him down?" Kuwabara inquired.

"We'll probably never know the details." Genkai shrugged. "In all likelihood, he must've come into contact with one of Voldemort's followers who then brought him before the Dark Lord under the presumption that he was just another Muggle. A little demonstration would've easily changed that assumption and Voldemort seized the chance to make a powerful ally."

"Which begs the question; who's more dangerous? Sensui or Voldemort?" the _yoko_ asked.

"It hardly matters." Yusuke said with a decisive snorted. "We need to take them both out of the equation before there are serious casualties." The staircase came to an abrupt end, leaving them stumbling over each other to avoid running headlong into the unexpected wall before them which lead to quite a bit of cursing from the surly teen. Almost predictably, the door to the basement was locked. But age and the salt in the sea air had greatly rusted both the lock and the hinges thus was easily busted down by an impatient detective. At the bottom of a much shorter flight of stairs, they found themselves face to face with a pair of corridors branching off in two completely different directions. "Great! Now what?"

"Hiei, can your _jagan_ give us any direction?" the taller _yokai_ politely inquired. Hiei briefly closed his eyes, the third eye concealed behind his white headband glowing brightly in the gloom.

"_Iie_." the _jaganshi_ replied after a moment. "The wards down here are blocking it."

"I see…" the _yoko_ hummed. "This is probably where they store the inmate's belongings and ward it to ensure they can't reclaim their wand to break out of prison."

"That's great and everything but how the hell are we supposed to find Sensui?" Kuwabara pressed.

"We could split up." Seaman suggested.

"_Iie_." Kurama replied with a shake of his head. "It's too dangerous. There's no telling what else Sensui may have in store for us."

"We aren't seriously going to just flip a coin, are we?" Yusuke huffed, crossing his arms sullenly.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of following our noses…" the _yoko_ chuckled. In the blink of an eye, he transformed into a large silver fox with four silky tails. Kurama gave a languid stretch. It had been some time since he had last used it. Gamemaster giggled in childlike joy and rushed over to pet him.

"Aww…he's cute!" he cooed. Golden eyes slid closed in bliss, leaning heavily against the carefree boy.

"Hey!" Yusuke snapped, jerking the vulpine back to reality. "Less fawning, more sniffing!" Kurama gave an affirmative yip and put his wet nose to the cold stony ground. Everyone stood out of his way, watching the _yokai_ with anticipation as he paced back and forth. Luckily, it was easy to tell the various scents apart. Most of them were pretty old and had all but faded. However, three fairly new scents stood out with almost blinding clarity. And all three were leading off in the same direction. He lifted his nose and wagged his tails at the others.

"You got something?" Gamemaster eagerly questioned. Kurama gave another affirmative yip before darting down one of the corridors.

"W-wait up!" Seaman shouted. Azkaban's basement was colder and danker than the other floors, if that was even possible. Their warm breath fogged before their eyes as they batted away the cobwebs draped across the low ceiling from their faces. The roar of the waves pummeling the small rocky island seemed to penetrate the bedrock itself. Seawater slowly seeped through the mortar holding the dark stones together, leaving the basement covered in a fine layer of condensation, as though fighting to reclaim lost territory. With none of the narrow windows poking out of the thick walls, only the dim flickering light of the torches fought back the perpetual darkness. It was eerie to say the least. Every shadow seemed to conceal some hidden danger and mock them with fiendish tricks. Suddenly, a pale-faced Kuwabara stopped in his tracks.

"Hold on guys." he told the others. "I sense something nasty down here." Yusuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"You mean besides mold?" the surly teen questioned skeptically. Genkai hit him over the head for what seemed like the umpteenth time. At this rate, the detective was either going to wind up with selective memory loss or permanent brain damage by the time it was all over.

"What do you sense Kuwabara?" she prompted a little more kindly. The tall teen shook his head, suppressing a shiver.

"I dunno." he admitted. "It's like nothing that I've felt before. It's almost like something is sucking out all the happiness in the world."

"Dementors." the aging martial artist spat in disgust. Hiei's brows furrowed in confusion.

"But I thought that the Ministry had gotten rid of them after the big breakout a couple of years ago." With a burst of _yoki_, Kurama abruptly transformed into his _yokai_ form.

"They did. But it must be difficult to keep them away from this place." the _yoko_ mused. "They feed off of negative emotions. And what better place is there to find negative emotions than a prison?"

"What's a Dementor?"

"A very weak _yokai_ that suck out peoples souls. They're very nasty creatures." Seaman and Kuwabara shivered. Gamemaster grinned like it was the coolest thing he'd heard all day. The detective groaned at the thought of having to deal with another soul-sucker. He hated soul-suckers. They were always a pain in the ass.

"Great…so how do we get rid of these things?" he demanded. Suddenly, the torchlight flickered in a nonexistent breeze, making the shadows writhe as if they were alive. The temperature dropped even further as the wet stones froze. Something moved just out of sight. Both Seaman and Kuwabara jumped.

"Wh-what was th-that?" Seaman squeaked, huddling behind Kuwabara as if hoping whatever it was would go after the taller teen first. Without warning, dozens of cloaked figures flew towards them from the darkness.

"Dementors!" Genkai snarled.

"Here they come!" Yusuke warned, falling into a defensive stance. Kurama, on the other hand, pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at the creatures. With a muttered word, a luminescent _yoko_ shot out from the tip. It boldly bowled over the Dementors, snapping at anything and everything that accidentally strayed too close to it's jaws. The Dementors scrambled to get away from it, stampeding over one another in their attempt to escape. But with a flare of _yoki_, the _jaganshi_ enveloped them in demonic flames that burned their bodies until nothing was left of them. A suffocation silence fell over the corridor.

"Awesome!" Gamemaster exclaimed in delight.

"Man…remind me to never get on either of you guy's bad side…" Kuwabara muttered. It never ceased to amaze him how many that the two _yokai_ could kill in a single blow with such minimal effort.

"We have to hurry." Kurama reminded them.

"_Hai_." Genkai nodded. "Yana and the _Ningenkai_ don't have much time left."

"I can't wait to kick some ass!" Yusuke grinned, cracking his knuckles.

xXx

Omake

"What's taking Shuichi and Hiei so long?" Ron groaned from where he laid on the rug in the Black family library.

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione sighed exasperatedly, snapping the book she was reading closed. "They're saving the world for crying out loud!"

"I know but does it have to take them so long?" the redhead whined. "So long as those two nut jobs are still here, we can't go anywhere! I'm bored!"

"How can you say that?" the brunette gasped. "Our friends are risking their own lives for us and you're complaining of boredom! Do you think their job is easy and worry free? The fate of the world is resting on their shoulders!" Ron fell silent for a moment.

"But what am I supposed to do?" he quietly questioned.

"How about brushing up on your manners?" she snapped, tossing the book in her hands at his head.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jagan_- a mystical third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a _jagan_.

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Chikushoume_- son of a bitch

_Iie_- no

_Hai_- yes

AN: Reviews are always appreciated!


	118. Chapter 118

AN: I swear finals are just some sick joke that teachers play on their students…

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 118

The deeper they traveled into the labyrinthine cellar of Azkaban, the more _yokai_ appeared. That did not bode well for them or for the captured Yanagisawa. Such an unusual number of _yokai_, in a wizard's prison of all things, could only mean that the inter-dimensional tunnel that Sensui was creating between the _Makai_ and _Ningenkai_ was almost completed. Soon, 'Kuwabara' would be forced to slash through the _Reikai_ barrier…and expose their clever deception. They pressed onward regardless of the lesser _yokai_ crawling about. The mere presence of Hiei and Kurama was enough to keep them out of their way. Kurama studiously followed his nose around the gloomy corridors, all but blocking out his other senses.

"Just how big is this place?" Yusuke exclaimed at one point, clearly tired of all the running around. "It feels like we've been at this now for hours!"

"It's just about the size of your average castle, you wimp." Genkai answered gruffly over her shoulder. "This place was designed to hold a lot of high-profile convicts. Considering the kind of power the inmates could generate if they worked together, the Ministry really couldn't take any chances."

"Couldn't they have installed an elevator or something?" the detective griped.

"These are witches and wizards we're talking about." the aging martial artist replied dryly. "Their technology is at least a good century behind the rest of the world. It's a miracle that they even know about such things as electricity and plumbing."

"Well excuse me, _sensei_, for not brushing up on my history before going out to save the world." Yusuke bit back sarcastically.

"You should be apologizing to your poor _okaasan_." she responded in wry amusement. The conversation between master and apprentice deteriorated into insults after that. But the _yoko_ paid it little heed as the scent he'd been following steadily grew stronger and stronger. He vaguely realized that Sensui and a couple of his cohorts had probably been here for weeks at least, likely making preparations before hand, without anyone detecting their presence. Surely, it was Itsuki's doing.

Without warning, the corridor abruptly opened into a just as dimly lit cavernous room. Icy seawater hissed in and out of a small channel where supplies were probably shipped in that was barred from the outside world by a rusty barnacle encrusted gate. A large black rift, large enough to easily swallow a young dragon, hovered above the churning water. _Yokai_ could be seen in it's murky depths eagerly pushing up against a glowing golden web of pure _rei_, uncaring if they trampled their fellows in their efforts to breech the _Ningenkai_. Sensui and Itsuki had their backs turned to them as they seemingly admired their handiwork thus far. Yana laid limply against the cold and wet stone, his disguised undone, seemingly asleep. They rushed over to him while keeping a wary eye on the apparently uncaring duo. Kurama checked his pulse. He was still alive. Good. The _yoko_ let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sensui sighed wistfully. "Look at them. Look how eager they are to exact their wrath against mankind." He idly approached the rift, gently stroking the edge of it as though it were a great indolent cat. "Don't worry, I promise you'll have your vengeance in due time."

"You're out of your mind!" the detective exclaimed. Hiei gave him a funny look. Was there any doubt?

"All great revolutionaries were once thought of as madmen." the older man shrugged. "But a new era arose from the ashes of the chaos they unleashed, paving the way for reformation."

"What you seek is complete annihilation." Genkai injected. "Those _yokai_ won't spare the young or the innocent. There won't be anything left to reform."

"All evil must be exterminated." Sensui calmly affirmed.

"Evil is a subjective term." the _yoko_ replied cooly. "Is the woman standing on the street corner whoring herself out just to make enough money to feed and support her children evil? What about the wife who killed her husband out of self-defense? Or the veterinarian who euthanized a terminally ill dog and put an end to it's suffering? Are they evil?"

"_Yokai_ are hardly angels, you know." the _jaganshi _added. "All you're really doing is choosing between the devil you know and the devil you don't."

"I don't understand." Sensui frowned. "Why do you stand by these people. They've wronged your races for countless millennia and hunted your kind down like animals around every turn."

"It's simple, really." Kurama shrugged. "People fear what they don't understand. The unknown is scary and potentially dangerous. And they have their loved ones to think about as well. So why risk it?"

"You would excuse them on a ridiculous survivalist philosophy?" the ex detective demanded.

"_Ningens_ are animals too, whether they like it or not." the _yoko _explained. "No matter how evolved or sophisticated they may be, those instincts still remain. The world isn't black and white, Sensui. It is full of all manner of shades and colors."

"Fools." Itsuki snarled. "You've let the _Reikai_ disease your minds with their lies."

"The only one who is sick around here is you!" Yusuke shouted. The detective charged headlong at the older man like a raging bull. Itsuki made to intercept him but Hiei and Kurama stepped forward, making the _yamanate_ pause. As powerful as Itsuki was, even he didn't relish the thought of facing _Yoko_ Kurama or _Jaganshi_ Hiei…let alone both of them.

"Why don't we just let those two hash it out." Kurama suggested in a rather threatening tone. Suddenly, a large bulky figure lumbered out of the darkness causing Yusuke to abruptly halt his charge. It was a _ningen_ no more than twenty-five dressed in rather plain street clothes. Nothing extraordinary. But something about him put the _yoko_ on edge…

"Hungry…so hungry…" the man moaned.

"…the hell?" the surprised detective mumbled.

"Ah, Gourmet." Sensui greeted with a twisted smile. "You're just in time and still have an appetite I see. Don't worry, the main course has finally arrived." he assured him, gesturing to Kurama and the others.

"Main course?" Yusuke exclaimed indignantly. Like hell they were! Seaman and Gamemaster took a cautious step back, making a fairly nervous Kuwabara look at them.

"Do we want to know what this guy does?" the tall teen inquired.

"_Iie_. You really don't." Seaman replied.

"Go, Gourmet." Sensui ordered. "Sate your hunger." Gourmet obediently lumbered over towards the unwanted visitors.

"I'll handle this." Kurama announced, stepping forward to meet the large _ningen_.

"Kurama, are you sure?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm sure." the _yoko_ answered. "Besides, you need to reserve your energy for Sensui. He's the real threat here."

"Right…" the detective sighed. "Be careful."

"Hmmm…I've never had _yoko_ before…" Gourmet mused.

"And you never will." Kurama responded in a deceptively mild tone. In the blink of an eye, sharp thorny vines had enveloped the _yokai's_ outstretched arm and pierced clean through Gourmet's heart. The man looked down at the wound in a mixture of shock and amazement as blood poured out onto the dark stones beneath his feet. Slowly, he sank down to the cold floor as if too tired to remain standing. Kurama watched dispassionately as those dark eyes dimmed. There was a stunned silence…

"Damn!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Kuwabara managed to squawk out his dry throat.

"Have you been giving fox-boy pointers or something shorty?" the giddy detective questioned.

"_Iie_, you fool." Hiei scoffed. "As if Kurama needs any pointers…"

"Damn man!" the raven-haired teen giggled. "You need to get angry more often!" He pointed a challenging finger at the ex detective and his demonic cohort. "Look out Sensui! You and pretty boy are next!"

"He's not dead." Kurama stated plainly.

"W-what…?" Yusuke sputtered, staring at the _yoko_ disbelievingly for a moment. "You mean he's playing possum?" The _yokai _nodded. "But you hit him straight in the heart?"

"_Hai_, I hit Gourmet in the heart but he was as good as dead anyway. Isn't that right Toguro?" Shrill laughter filled the chamber, making everyone's hair stand on end. Gourmet's body shambled to it's feet. It shook as though convulsing. While the others recoiled from the gruesome sight, Kurama stoically stood his ground. Then something oozed out of the man's mouth, hitting the floor with a sickening plop, before the body crumbled once again. Slowly, the elder Toguro brother straightened himself and flashed a maniacal grin at them.

"…the fuck?" Yusuke shrieked.

"I knew that Sensui had to have conferred with someone close to Sakyo." the _yoko_ coolly said. "Otherwise, he wouldn't have even thought of unleashing the _Makai_."

"My, what gave me away?" Toguro asked in an all too playful tone.

"Your scent." Kurama replied, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"But I thought-" Kuwabara began.

"That my dear _otoutosan_ killed me?" Toguro finished. "Not quite. I admit, I was very close to death. But who should happen to come across my remains than the once exalted Sensui? I told him of Sakyo's plans. Sensui, in turn, helped me recover by letting that fool consume me. He didn't realize that I was taking over his precious body, using his cells to repair my own, until it was too late."

"So you allied yourself with him just to get revenge on us for killing your _otoutosan_?" Kurama inquired.

"_Iie_." Toguro snorted. "I could care less about him, really. He did turn against me, after all. _Iie_. What I seek is power. And thanks to that foolish _ningen_ I've gained to ability to consume the abilities of others. Soon the powers of the great _Yoko_ Kurama and _Jaganshi_ Hiei will be mine! I'll be unstoppable!" His insane laughter filled the cold room, but no one laughed with him.

'_Great, just what I needed…another psychopath…'_ Kurama thought with a tired sigh.

xXx

Omake

"Ah!" a male prisoner screamed. "Help me! Let me out! Let me out before that cannibal eats me!"

"What? Cannibal?" another exclaimed.

"Relax…there's no cannibal…Sam's just hallucinating again." a third assured the second. Sam continued to scream. "Can someone shut him up?" Sam was abruptly silenced. Moments later, a large man dressed in Muggle clothes walked up to the cell. "Hey! You're not one of the guards!" The man grinned evilly at the prisoner as he forced the rusted door open.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Yamanate_- meaning unknown

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Ningen_- human

_Sensei_- teacher

_Okaasan_- mother

_Hai_- yes

_Iie_- no

_Otoutosan_- little brother

AN: Remember to review…


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119

"How come some people just can't stay dead?" Yusuke moaned, throwing an arm over his eyes in an overly dramatic gesture that really wasn't necessary.

"I was never dead-" Toguro began.

"Shut up!" the fed up detective interrupted vehemently. "I wasn't talking to you, giggles! Why don't you just mind your own fucking business? Man, I've had it with all this crazy shit!"

"Deep breaths, Yusuke." Kurama instructed, patting him comfortingly on the back. "That's it."

"Yeah. Don't worry, Urameshi. I'll pummel him for good this time." Kuwabara promised as he cracked his knuckles.

"Umm, Kuwabara? I don't think you fighting him is a good idea…" the _yoko_ said uncertainly.

"_Ne_? Why not?" the tall teen inquired curiously.

"Well, for one thing, if you let your guard down for a second and he eats you…well…" the silvery _yokai_ started uneasily.

"We'll be screwed." Hiei bluntly finished.

"Oh. Right." Kuwabara blushed in embarrassment. "Then maybe you should take care of this." he suggested to the all too amused _yoko_. "You seem to know what you're doing."

"Good. I was hoping to have a little fun with the foxy one first." Toguro purred with a deranged grin on his face.

"_N-nani_?" Kurama squawked, taking a huge step back from the other _yokai_. Don't get him wrong. He had been hit on countless time as both a _ningen_ and a _yoko_. But those who initiated it were usually more refined in their attempts and at the very least pleasing to the eye. However, past experience still didn't smother his surprise whenever it happened…nor stifle the creepiness of it all. Hiei, on the other hand, issued a deadly growl as he clutched at the hot of his sheathed sword. His _yoki_ flared up slightly, heating up the cold damp air.

"Care to rephrase that?" he snarled, his youthful face twisted into a hateful grimace.

"Oh, come now." the surviving Toguro lightly chided as if speaking to a dimwitted child. "Everyone should enjoy themselves at least a little before they die. Especially the pretty ones. Isn't that what life's all about?"

"You so much as think of another derogatory sentence, I'll hang you with your own intestines." the enraged _jaganshi_ gritted out between clenched teeth. A jaw muscle twitched sporadically. Under his white headband, the concealed _jagan_ flickered to life. What little self-control that Hiei still possessed was quickly evaporating, prompting everyone to take a few steps back…least they wanted to be caught up in the brewing firestorm.

"Ooo…I'm not making you jealous, am I?" the clearly unstable _yokai _mocked. "Well, I can see why you'd be so possessive of him. I've heard that _yokos _can be quite promiscuous. Tell me, do you have difficulty keeping you little pet from straying?" There was a resounding thunderous crack, like a dam crumbling in the wake of an immense deluge, as the stone floor fractured beneath the smaller _yokai's_ feet. _Yoki_ poured off of him in suffocating waves. Black flames snaked out from his right arm as if the power contained there was begging to be set loose on the insolent man before him who had so foolishly incurred his wrath. The black cloak slithered off his shoulders. Pale skin took on a decidedly green hue as a multitude of violet eyes slowly blinked open all over his muscular fame.

"You're dead!" Hiei roared, ripping off the bindings that covered his right arm. The black dragon, forever tattooed onto his flesh, writhed as if stretching after wakening from a long slumber. But Toguro didn't beg for mercy nor plead for his life as so many others would have. In fact, he looked eager for what was to come from the way that maniacal gleam in his eyes brightened. Did he think that his new ability would somehow save him from burning in the flames of Hell? Did he hope to consume those dark flames and master its wild power? If he did, then he truly was out of his mind.

"Hit the deck!" Yusuke shouted.

They immediately complied, throwing themselves down onto the stone that was quickly becoming heated by Hiei's _yoki_. Even Itsuki and Sensui hastily took shelter in a dimensional rift that the former quickly opened with his power. Kurama squeezed his eyes shut, loath to see the outcome. Toguro's high, shrill laughter rang out like the mocking cry of a raven before it was consumed by an unearthly roar that seemed to permeate the very foundation of the prison. The heat was unbelievable. He could feel the moisture on the stones evaporate. Suddenly, it all stopped. All the _yoko_ could hear through the ringing in his ears was his own shaky breaths. Slowly, wary golden eyes slid open. Only Hiei remained standing. Sweat glistened on his shirtless form in the flickering torchlight as he gasped for air. The already dark stones around him were now pure black. Some had even melted slightly, taking on a polished luster as if the raw power had turned them into pieces of obsidian. Absolutely nothing remained of Toguro. Seeing Hiei waver on his feet, Kurama leapt up and rushed over to his side. The _jaganshi_ leaned against him gratefully. Kurama couldn't help but chuckle in amusement.

"All better now?" he inquired with a playful smirk.

"Yeah. Great. Wonderful." Hiei panted out tiredly.

"Well…that's one way to settle an argument…" Yusuke muttered.

"Seriously…" Kuwabara numbly agreed.

"Lovely, now we're one man down." Genkai grumbled.

"I can still fight." the _jaganshi_ asserted, making a show of standing on his own two feet. It probably would've been a little more convincing if his knees weren't so shaky.

"The only thing you're fighting right now is the sandman." the aging martial artist snorted.

"My, my…" Sensui clapped as he and Itsuki reappeared from the safety of the dimensional rift. "I'm quite impressed. Such power. And it completely incinerated Toguro despite his regenerative prowess. It just a shame that I'm going to have to kill you. Unless, of course, you've changed your minds about opposing me."

"I don't think so, pal." the detective scoffed, boldly stepping forward. "If you think that we're simply going to stand back while you destroy everything we've risked our lives to protect, you've got another thing coming."

"Ah…once a fool, always a fool." the older man sighed regrettably.

"The only fool around here is you!" Yusuke shot towards Sensui, fists at the ready. The sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh reverberated around the chamber. Sensui had easily caught the blow…with his pinky. Kuwabara was the only one to openly gasp in morbid shock. But the sense of dread filled them all. Ituski, on the other hand, smirked triumphantly. In his mind, the battle was already won. However, it was still to early to be so certain. Especially when Urameshi Yusuke was involved.

"Is that so?" the older man countered, enticing the aggressive teen further. Predictably, Yusuke replied with more blows. Each harder than the last. The taller teen, for one, winced with each hit. He himself had been on the receiving end of those flying fists on more than one occasion. Hell, all the street thugs who ever crossed Urameshi had. Some of them suffered injuries so severe that they developed disabilities which will stay with them for the rest of their lives while others were forever scarred by their fateful encounter in one way or another. So seeing those angry punches pummel away at the ex detective with no apparent effect was like something out of a dream…or a nightmare. Without warning, Sensui backhanded the attacking teen across the face. Yusuke's neck gave an audible crack as his head whip to the side and his body fell hard onto the unforgiving flagstone some feet away. "Is that the best you've got? I expected more from Koenma's yes-man than some cocky kid who doesn't even know his own strength. He must've been desperate indeed when he selected you as my replacement."

"Don't get too comfortable." the detective huffed out as he picked himself up off the floor. He rolled his neck and shoulders experimentally. Kurama noted that no real damage was done. Good. "I'm just getting warmed up!" With that, he jumped right back into the fray.

This time, his strikes hit home with devastating force. Grunts and moans were wrenched from Sensui's throat with each blow. Blood flowed freely from his broken nose. Several purpling bruises were already marring flawless tan skin. And Yusuke didn't let up for a moment. If fact, his attacks were becoming more and more vicious and occurred with such frequency that the ex detective had no time to block them. All of his frustration and anger that had been building ever since they reached the prison was brutally released on the older man. At one point, it didn't appear like the teen was ever going to let up…at least, not until one of them was dead. Finally, with one last parting shot, the youth disengaged and retreated a safe distance away in a single bound. All that the two did was for several long moments was stare down at each other, panting.

"Alright, Urameshi!" Kuwabara cheered. "Way to go! You've got him on the ropes now! He isn't acting so tough now!"

"_Baka_." Itsuki chuckled.

"Ha!" the tall teen scoffed. "Yusuke's beating his ass without breaking a sweat!"

"He does have a point…" the _jaganshi_ added dryly from where he leaned against the wall, regaining his strength.

"This fight is far from over." the _yamanate_ replied coolly. Sensui slowly lifted a hand, wiped at the blood dripping down his chin, and stared at it as if he had never bled a day in his life. Slowly, a twisted grin crossed his face. One that his _yokai_ counterpart reflected. A sick feeling washed over the _yoko_. Before he could even act on his gut instincts, however, a black void suddenly opened up underneath him, swallowing him in absolute darkness. The last thing he saw was Yusuke's shocked face as he desperately ran towards them.

xXx

Omake

"Alright Botan. Just stay calm." Botan told herself as calmly as possible while she nervously paced up and down the halls of the Black family home. "Everything is going to be just fine. Yusuke will have no problems bringing down Sensui and Koenma should be here any minute to deal with Doctor and Sniper. Then things will be back to normal." She stopped in her tracks for a moment, turning to the old grandfather clock standing off to the side all by itself, dutifully keeping track of the time. It read six thirty in the evening. "Oh, where could he possibly be?" she cried despairingly. "What could be keeping him so long?" Unbeknownst to her, Ron and Hermione were spying at her through a crack in the library door.

"Do you think we should cheer her up?" the brunette inquired.

"Nah." the redhead replied. "She'll get over herself soon enough."

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses a _jagan_.

_Jagan_- third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Yamanate_- translation unknown.

_Ningen_- human

_Ne_- huh

_Nani_- what

_Baka_- idiot

AN: Review would be most welcome!


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120

At first, all that he could see was impenetrable blackness. Silence pressed in on him as though it were a tangible force trying to squeeze the life, or sanity, from him. He simply floated there for who knows how long. It could have been anywhere from a few seconds to an eternity. Never, in his life had he felt so utterly isolated…so utterly alone. And so he came to the only logical conclusion that there was… "Ah! I'm dead!" he screamed, both to merely hear a sound and to vent the whirlwind of emotions that threatened to drown him in a sea of misery. " How tragic! I was so young and had so much potential!"

"You're not dead, though I can't say the same for your brain." a dark, sarcastic voice replied. Kuwabara whirled around to see Hiei floating there behind him, cross-legged and upside-down. The sight would've been hilarious if it wasn't so eerie. "And you hardly have any potential beyond being a life-sized doorstop." the _jaganshi_ snorted.

"Now, now, Hiei. Play nice." Kurama chided, floating over an idly righting the smaller _yokai_ who glared at him in turn. Though if it was for politely telling him to behave or for simply treating him like a child was anyone's guess. The others floated closer, more for comfort than anything else.

"You-" the tall teen began towards the _jaganshi_ before coming to an abrupt halt as he sensed something amiss. He counted head. "Wait…Urameshi's missing!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Urameshi!" he cried out to the oppressive darkness. "Answer me, _kuso_!"

"He's not here genius!" Hiei snapped, already getting a headache from the oaf's yelling.

"Where is 'here' anyway?" Gamemaster questioned. Out from the gloom, a Grecian column drifted past, much to their bewilderment, followed by a marble statue some moments later. Kuwabara briefly wondered if they somehow crossed over into the Twilight Zone.

"You're inside my pet _uratoko_." Itsuki answered as he appeared abruptly before them. As if on cue, the _uratoko's_ eyes slid open to create windows to the Azkaban basement where Yusuke and Sensui were locked in a heated battle "Go ahead and scream all you want. But no one can hear you, let alone find you." The teenage _ningens_ paled a little as they realized that they were, more or less, eaten alive by an inter-dimensional being.

"What do you want with us?" the _yoko_ demanded.

"Nothing." the _yamanate_ responded honestly. "I'm just making sure you boys don't get in the way. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt unnecessarily, now do we?"

"How considerate…" Genkai injected dryly.

"Itsuki, why are you letting Sensui do this?" Kurama demanded. "You of all people must know the ramifications that this'll bring. Yet you are willingly aiding him in this venture. This doesn't make any sense. Are you putting him up to it? Do you have some sort of grudge against the _Reikai_ and _Ningenkai_?"

"I can assure you that I did not so much as allude to unleashing the _Makai_, nor do I harbor any particular feelings against either the _Reikai_ or _Ningenkai_." Itsuki casually replied as if this wasn't a life and death situation. "However, I will admit that I do look forward to seeing the _Reikai_ fall to _yokai_. It's rather fitting, don't you think? All those years of imprisoning us and hunting us down just for being what we are is finally coming back to haunt them. As for letting Sensui do it…well…I simply don't see any reason why I shouldn't."

"How about all the innocent lives that'll be destroyed?" Kuwabara shouted indignantly. What kind of man goes around harming people just for the hell of it?

"Funny…the _Reikai_ didn't seem all that concerned about sparing innocents during all their campaigns against the _Makai_." the _yokai_ mused with a dark smile playing on his lips. "But then again, I suppose that a _ningen's_ life holds more weight that a _yokai's_."

"You heartless bastard!" the _yoko_ snarled furiously. "You know full well that most _ningens_ can't even fight _yokai_, let alone know that they exist!"

"So that makes it all right for us to be treated like rabid animals and hunted for sport?" the _yamanate_ questioned.

"That's not the point and you know it!" the tall redheaded teen snapped. "You may claim that you want vengeance for what happened in the past but taking it out on people who have nothing to do with it only proves the _Reikai's_ point that _yokai_ are dangerous! You're just making things even worse!"

"An eye for an eye? Is that what it all boils down to?" Genkai asked in a flat emotionless tone.

"Isn't that what the principles of justice are based off of?" Itsuki countered.

"Seeking revenge for past wrongs is not justice." Hiei injected.

"Then what is justice?" the taller _yokai_ sneered.

"Doing what is right." the _yoko_ answered. "Meting out a fair punishment that fits the crime committed." Itsuki was silent for a moment, peering at the other two _yokai_ curiously as if seeing them for the first time.

"Why do you care so much for this world and these people when they've done nothing but wrong us?" he wondered aloud. Perhaps he didn't realize that they were truly serious about defending the _Ningenkai_ or were merely doing so out of a sense of obligation to Koenma who had rescued them from spending the rest of their miserable existence in the _Reikai_ prison.

"Because we know that it's not their fault they're ignorant." Kurama told him earnestly. "But they're doing their best to change that, to learn from their mistakes, to better themselves. Besides, someone has to care or this would be a cruel, heartless world indeed."

"So get out of our way!" Kuwabara commanded threateningly. "We've got a world to save!" Ituski raised an eyebrow at that.

"Or else what?"

"I'll just cut through you and shut you up for once and for all!" he roared. His _rei _readily obeyed his command. So great was his rage that the dimensional cleaving blade formed in his hands with little effort, it's brilliant light seeming to fight back the darkness within the _uratoko_. The _yamanate_ was visibly taken aback. But before he could do anything to stop him, Kuwabara brought the weapon down in a single powerful stroke. An inhuman sound echoed loudly in their ears and it took them a moment to realize that the _uratoko_ was screaming. The very darkness itself quaked and squirmed in palatable pain. Suddenly, they were all tumbling through the rip in reality back onto the cold damp basement floor. Kurama looked back to see a large shadowy being high on the wall, that dimensional gash gracing its incorporeal flesh, as it stilled and simply faded away like a bad dream.

"What the hell took you guys so damn long?" Yusuke gasped out. Fatigue shimmered clearly on his face. His perpetually gelled hair was falling limply around his face, drenched with grime and sweat from his exertions while cut and bruises littered his body. Both his shirt and leather jacket had fallen prey to Sensui's vicious assaults. His jeans weren't faring much better. It looked like the detective had really been put through the ringer.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara gasped out, rushing over to his friend with the others not far behind. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy…" the weary teen huffed. Only sheer willpower was keeping him upright.

"I'm impressed, Yusuke." Sensui admitted. While he was pretty banged up himself, it was evident that he had plenty of energy left at his disposal. "Most would be begging for their miserable lives right about now."

"Begging is just not my style." the detective managed to respond with a cocky smirk. "I do have a reputation to maintain back home, you know."

"Without a doubt." the older man said with an amused smile that slowly dropped, making his countenance quite menacing in the dim torchlight. "But this little game ends here. Take heart in knowing that you've given your all. However, it simply wasn't enough to save you or this world."

"Don't get cocky." Hiei announced, stepping in front of Yusuke protectively and drawing his sword. "You still have to get through us first."

"Yeah! You mess with one guy, you mess with us all!" Kuwabara proudly proclaimed as he joined the _jaganshi_.

"Indeed." Kurama agreed as he too steeped forward. "We can't just stand by and do nothing while you destroy our friend and our home." Sensui smirked at them.

"Your camaraderie is admirable." he said. "But the day of reckoning has come to pass and none shall escape punishment." _Rei_ literally exploded from the man. It was so powerful and abrupt that it sent a percussion wave slamming into them. The very foundations of Azkaban quaked. Large fissures opened up in the stone floor. Water churned in the channel as if it was desperately trying to escape. Power washed over them in terrifying waves. It was then that they all realized that Sensui had been holding back all along, that he had been merely playing with them up until now. Genkai gave an audible gasp as a golden aura shrouded the ex detective.

"It can't be!" she exclaimed in horror. "He's mastered _Sei Ko Ki_!" Before Yusuke or Kuwabara could even question the aging martial artist exactly what she was talking about, Sensui raised a hand towards them. They all instinctively fell into a defensive stance. A cold smile crept onto the older man's face as he casually shot a ball of pure power at them. Kurama didn't even see it coming. All he saw was Sensui holding a ball of light that simply disappeared in the blink of an eye. A loud bang echoed hollowly about the chamber followed closely by a heavy thud of a body hitting the floor. Hesitantly, he turned to see who got hit. All the color drained from his face as he spotted Yusuke laying splayed out on the cold floor with a deep bloody wound in his chest. Judging from the amount of blood pouring out, it had pierced his heart.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara cried out. He hastily stumbled over to his friend, kneeling down next to his limp body. The detective wasn't breathing. "Come on Urameshi! You're made of tougher stuff than this!" he shouted, pounding on Yusuke's chest in a bid to revive him. No one could bring themselves to move. They didn't want to confirm their suspicions for themselves. Anguished eyes looked on as the redheaded teen desperately tried to bring his best friend back…to no avail. Kuwabara broke down, tears streaming down his face. Kurama made himself approach the boy and kneel down next to him. He gently placed a hand on the other's broad shoulders that shook with each sob and closed Yusuke's empty brown eyes with the other. Unbindingly, rebellious hot tears welled up in his own eyes and spilled down his cheeks as he stared down at the lifeless form of the man who had changed so many lives including his own. The teen may have been a lot of things and may not have been the most perfect individual in the world, but there was no denying that he was a great man…and an even greater friend.

xXx

Omake

"I've never been so humiliated in all my life! You people should consider yourselves lucky that I'm as bound as I am, otherwise you'd all be suffering long and painful deaths right about now!" Doctor raved as he had been for the past couple of hours. Mad-Eye, for one, had reached his limit.

"Will you just shut up already?" the ex Auror shouted, training his wand on the madman. Sniper gave the gnarled old man a pleading look as if begging him to do it. "If you really were as good as you say you are, then why the hell were you captured so easily? Huh? Well? What do you have to say that, punk?" Doctor gave him a hurt look.

"You didn't have to be so mean about it…" he sniffed. Both Moody and Sniper gave him an incredulous look.

"Man…talk about bipolar…" the younger man muttered.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Yamanate_- translation unknown

_Uratoko_- literally 'reverse man'.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Rei_- human energy

_Ningekai_- human world

_Ningen_- human

_Kuso_- shit

AN: Reviews would be most welcome!


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121

"I-it wasn't supposed to go down like this!" Kuwabara sobbed out. Kurama patted his back comfortingly, unsure if there was anything that he could say to console the grieving teen. "No matter how ugly it gets, Urameshi always pulls through! Always!"

"There's a first time for everything." Sensui callously shrugged.

"Have you no respect for the dead?" Hiei hissed.

"Has the _Reikai_ have no respect for life?" the ex detective countered coldly. The grieving teen jumped to his feet at that with the _yoko_ right behind him to hold him back from charging the older man. They couldn't afford any recklessness on their part. Especially now that they knew exactly what Sensui was capable of.

"You know what? Fuck you!" Kuwabara shouted, the tears streaking his angular face drying in the wake of his outrage. "Fuck you and your damn apocalypse! You say you're out to right all the wrongs in the world but I know better! You just gave up when things got tough! But Urameshi never gave up! You nothing compared to him! You hear me? Nothing!"

"Easy, Kuwabara." Kurama quietly urged in his ear. The teen was trembling violently under his touch, making the _yokai_ worry that the abrupt transition of emotions could've given the boy an aneurism.

"Nah-uh!" he stubbornly replied, hastily wiping his face. "I'm sending this bastard straight to hell for this!"

"Oh? Going to finish what Yusuke himself could not?" older man cooed mockingly. "How poetic. But so very foolish. What makes you think you can succeed? You're nowhere near as powerful as he was…and he hardly even scratched me."

"Only because you ensured he was fighting on his own." Hiei counted with a hard edge to his voice. His right hand clenched as if it was dying to draw the sheathed blade resting at his waist. "Why else would you have Itsuki entrap us within his little pet? To make sure that no one got caught up in the crossfire? Or that no one could step in and lend him a hand?"

"And what, pray tell, are you implying?" Sensui all but demanded with ill humor.

"Just that you know you're a dead man if we work together." the _jaganshi_ boldly stated. The dark-haired man glared at him for having such gall. Apparently the fallen angel's pride remained intact despite denouncing all sin. Sensui was no messiah sent to cleanse the world, just a typical hypocrite who couldn't practice what he preached.

"Those are awfully bold words. Are you sure you can back it up?" he responded threateningly.

"Why don't you come over here like a real man and find out?" Kuwabara challenged. The strange sound of something small and metallic bouncing off stone drew all of their attention away from one another, effectively breaking the glaring match between the two sides. A grenade rolled itself between them. They only had enough time to cover their heads before it went off with a resounding bang and exploded with a copious amount of smoke. None of them could see a thing as the thick smoke irritated their throats. But through the ringing in his ears, Kurama could hear heavy footfalls race towards them.

"Freeze!" several voices, both male and female, shouted.

"What the-?" Seaman and Gamemaster began between coughs.

"-hell?" Kuwabara finished irritably. He was trying to avenge his friend's death here damn it! The smoke finally dissipated after a moment. A dozen or so men and women trained their sights on both sides with the small contraptions on their writs, obviously weapons of some sort, at the ready. Kurama's blood went cold as he immediately recognized the uniform that they were wearing…this was not good…

"Koenma!" he gasped as he sighted the _Reikai_ prince being forcibly dragged into the room by a middle-aged man who appeared to be the leader of the group. Both he and Hiei started towards him but immediately halted when the older man turned his weapon towards them.

"I said freeze! Especially you two!" the man barked at the two _yokai _with a disgusted grimace on his face.

"Do you mind?" the redheaded teen grumbled agitatedly. "We're sort of in the middle of something here…"

"If you so much as twitch you're dead!" the leader warned in a steely tone, redirecting his weapon towards the _ningen _to emphasize his point. "Do I make myself clear?" Even the tall burly teen balked at that. He wasn't sure what those things could do and he wasn't too keen on finding out.

"Crystal…" he gulped. These guys certainly weren't messing around, that was for sure. Sensui, on the other hand, did seem too concerned about the rude interruption. In fact, it seemed almost as if he expected something like this to happen. The ex detective chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets in a decidedly relaxed manner.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the S.D.F., Enma-_sama's_ little extermination squad." the dark-haired man mused. "What are you doing here? Looking for more poor unassuming _yokai_ to butcher?"

"We're putting an end to all this once and for all!" the middle-aged man stubbornly proclaimed, ignoring the jab altogether. "Not a single _yokai_ will so much as set foot into the _Ningenkai_! Not on my watch!"

"What about those two, hm?" Sensui asked, gesturing to Kurama and Hiei. "Aren't you comrades? Brothers in arms?"

"The only good _yokai_ is a dead _yokai_!" the leader vehemently asserted. Kuwabara and the others inched closer to their _yokai_ friends, firmly keeping their eyes on the apparent _yokai_-prejudiced man.

"Somehow I doubt that your superior shares you sentiment." the ex detective drawled.

"Koenma-_sama_ has proven himself incompetent-" the man began.

"The only one who's incompetent is you, Captain Otake!" Koenma interrupted angrily. "You, the entire Special Defense Force, and anyone else who accepts my _otousan's_ black and white philosophy!"

"Special Defense Force?" Kuwabara quietly questioned.

"They're a highly trained militia group that the _Reikai_ uses to maintain and expand it's influence in the _Makai_ as well as monitor any and all _yokai_ in the _Ningenkai_." Genkai explained under her breath.

"You mean-?" the redheaded teen gasped.

"They're bounty hunters." Hiei confirmed. "And damn good at what they do. One of them even managed to take out the legendary _Yoko_ Kurama sixteen years ago."

"So they're not on our side." Kuwabara injected.

"Well…you, the old woman, those two snot-nosed brats, and sleeping beauty over there-" the _jaganshi_ gestured to the still unconscious Yanagisawa, "-have nothing to worry about. Kurama and I on the other hand…not so much." He briefly wondered if even after they somehow defeated Sensui, Kurama and himself would still have a fight on their hands.

"So, you've finally seen the light Koenma-_san_?" Sensui asked a little too smugly. The _Reikai_ prince regarded his former employee quietly for a moment.

"There may be some truth to what you've said, however, that doesn't justify punishing the _Ningenkai_ for the _Reikai's_ mistakes." he replied stoically.

"'Mistakes'?" the ex detective snarled. "They are more than simple mistakes."

"Regardless, if anyone should be punished it should be my _otousan_ and everyone in the _Reikai_ who thinks that _yokai_ are inherently evil." Koenma asserted with a hard glare at Captain Otake.

"It's my sworn duty to ensure the safety of the _Ningenkai_ and it's native inhabitants regardless of whether or not the segregation of _yokai_ is 'unjust'." the captain stated haughtily. Sensui's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"So you don't care who or what you kill so long as you get to kill something? Is that it?" he pressed.

"It's a proven fact that _yokai_ are dangerous!" Otake argued.

"How can you say that when you know full well that my _otousan_ purposefully captured and brainwashed _yokai_ just to boost the statistics to justify his actions?" the increasingly flustered prince exclaimed. Everyone, even the other members of the S.D.F., except Sensui and Otake gasped. The mighty and benevolent King of the _Reikai_ was fabricating the main reason why the _Makai_ barrier was erected in the first place? A heavy silence filled the air during which the three badgering men glared daggers at each other.

"I-is this true, captain?" one of the S.D.F. hesitantly asked.

"What does the truth matter?" the captain asked back. "Why should anything matter beyond our sworn duty? Enma-_sama_ handpicked us to perform the sacred task of upholding his laws…the very wishes of a _kami_!"

"But the _yokai_ aren't-" another began.

"The _yokai_ are evil!" Otake interrupted. "Despite their clever ruse, they still carry evil in their hearts! You've all seen first hand how much they reveal in death and bloodshed! You've all seen their depravity up close and personal! Just imagine what would happen if those things were allowed to roam freely!"

"Mankind is hardly any better." Kurama pointed out. "They fight just as much for trivial causes with devastating results."

"You see the web of deception that Enma weaves?" Sensui shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Otake.

"Enough!" the captain shouted. "I will not stand by while you slander my liege's great name!" He aimed his wrist-mounted weapon at Sensui and fired. The round exploded on contact, enshrouding the ex detective in a plume of smoke. Otake wisely kept his sights trained on where Sensui had stood despite the grin on his face saying that he was confidant that the man was dead. But, to his horror, Sensui emerged from the smoke unharmed wearing golden armor formed purely from his _Sei Ko Ki_. The dark-haired man lifted his hand and countered with an attack of his own that shot through Otake's upper thigh, effectively crippling the captain.

"I will see to it that justice is done, and not even Enma himself can stop me." former detective announced coldly.

xXx

Omake

"Dude, did you see that?" one of the prisoners of Azkaban exclaimed to his fellows from the confines of his cell.

"Yeah…" another inmate replied. "Weird. What the hell is going on?"

"Maybe it's a parade." a third suggested.

"Oh? And I suppose that psychopath that went around eating about a dozen of us was the Grand Marshall…" the second responded sarcastically.

"That's it!" the first shouted. "That proves it! I'm crazy!"

"Hell, maybe we're all crazy and are just imagining things…" the third inmate sighed.

"How can we all imagine the same things?" the second prisoner questioned.

Translations:

_Makia_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Ningen_- human

_Sei Ko Ki_- literally 'sacred energy'.

_San_- Japanese equivalent of Mr.

_Sama_- lord

_Otousan_- father

_Kami_- god

AN: Review!


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122

"Now, if there are no more interruptions?" Sensui inquired with a bored sigh.

"D-damn you!" Otake cursed as he clutched at his mangled leg. "D-don't think th-that this is the end of it! Fire!" he commanded his men, gesturing wildly about. The other members of the S.D.F. shared an uncertain look. Was the man serious? Here was a guy that could very well slaughter them all without breaking a sweat and he wanted them to just shoot blindly at him.

"Captain?" one of them questioned. Maybe they just heard him wrong…

"What are you waiting for? I said fire!"…or maybe not.

"Don't." Koenma advised them.

"I'm the Captain here!" Otake shouted indignantly with a pointed look at the _Reikai_ prince. "You do as I say! Don't you dare disobey my orders!" One of the S.D.F. snuck around Otake as he continued to rant. "The fate of the _Ningenkai _is-ah!" A well aimed chop to the neck knocked the incensed captain limply to the ground. Sensui gave a maniacal laugh and jumped blindly into the yawning vortex behind him. The S.D.F. officer shook his head bemusedly. Something about him looked familiar to the _yoko_ somehow…it finally hit him as the young man turned and gave him and Hiei a pointed look. It was the hunter who had killed him sixteen years ago. But the hate and determination he remembered seeing on that deceptively youthful face as it chased him through the thick humid jungle of the _Makai_, of his own den no less, was replaced by resignation.

"We're counting on you." he told them. Kurama wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or not. Maybe he was only accepting the fact that he needed him if the _Ningenkai_ was to survive. Perhaps he'll finish the job as soon as the _yoko_ returned. However, that hardly mattered. The survival of the world he came to call home needed defending from one of it's own.

"Nice to know that not everyone in the _Reikai_ are complete imbeciles." Hiei snorted with a shadow of a smile. With that, the two _yokai_, the aging martial artist, and the redheaded teen leaped into the void after Sensui. Seaman and Gamemaster looked after them wistfully but made no move to join in. Neither of them were fighters, after all.

"F-fools!" Otake wheezed out as he slowly came back around, much to Koenma's disappointment. "F-ire! Be-fore I-it's too late!"

"It's already too late." Koenma huffed as he crossed his arms. "Sensui's crossed over into the _Makai_."

"Wha-_iie_! Not Sensui!" the man sputtered. "Him!" He jabbed a finger at Yusuke's prone form.

"Yusuke?" the _Reikai_ prince choked out. "He's already dead!"

"That doesn't mean he'll stay dead!" Captain Otake rebutted. "We have to destroy his body to make certain he doesn't just come back to life!"

"Why?" the prince demanded, too shocked to feel outrage at such disrespect to the dead. "He's the _Rei_ Detective for crying out loud!"

"He's the descendant of a high-ranking _yokai_!" the middle-aged man told him. "His 'death' could very well unlock his true nature!"

"I've done a thorough background check on Yusuke before I hired him." Koenma argued. "There's no _yokai_ ancestry in his line whatsoever."

"You didn't go back far enough." Otake snorted. "Your 'foolish' _okaasan_ discovered it while going through Urameshi's files."

"_Iie_." the _Reikai_ prince whispered in clear denial. "It can't be…" If that were truly the case, if Yusuke was a descendant of a _yokai_, then his first death should've unlocked his latent powers…unless his body wasn't strong enough back then to withstand it…a melodically cry rang out. Moments later, a large blue feathery creature smashed it's way into the chamber through the rusty iron grate that separated the cannal from the sea and swooped down onto Yusuke's body.

"_Iie_!" Otake cried out as a blinding light filled the gloomy chamber. "Kill him! Kill him!"

xXx

"Freaky…so this is the _Makai_?" Kuwabara wondered aloud. It was dark, but not as dark as the inside of that weird pet of Itsuki's and there was at least some sense of up and down…that was a plus.

"_Iie_, you _baka_." Hiei scoffed. "We're in the subspace between the _Ningenkai_ and the _Makai_."

"Oh…" the _ningen_ teen replied. Yeah, he knew that. He was just testing them…that's all.

"We're almost there." Kurama assured him as something bright appeared on the horizon, or what passed for a horizon in subspace. It quickly grew larger and larger until they could make out what appeared to be one enormous electric fence that went on forever. The power within the fence was so great that it threw off warmth comparable to a space heater.

"Wow!" the redheaded teen breathed in aw. "That must be the barrier!"

"And Sensui's on the other side!" the _yoko_ exclaimed. Sure enough, the ex detective was hovering just on the other side as though he was waiting for them.

"Wha-how?" the _ningen_ asked.

"Because of the _Sei Ko Ki_." Genkai answered. "It's the purest energy around."

"You mean pure as in devoid of evil or corruption?" Kuwabara inquired.

"_Hai_." she replied.

"B-but he's rotten to the core!" he sputtered out indignantly.

"Try telling that to him…" the _jaganshi_ muttered dryly.

"Still going to avenge your fallen comrade, are you?" Sensui sighed in a rather bored manner.

"You bet we are!" Kuwabara growled back heatedly.

"It's only too bad that your two _yokai_ friends are too powerful to pass through the barrier." the older man tsked. Kurama and Hiei shared a look before reaching out to the barrier experimentally. A sharp jolt of pain shot up their arms, causing them to quickly jerk their hands away. The flesh that came into contact with the barrier was burned. "What a shame. If only there was a way to take that silly thing down…" Sensui taunted. Kuwabara's head dropped, shoulders shaking.

"Kuwabara…" the _yoko_ began but couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. He doubted that the teen would be very receptive to kind words anyway with the state of emotional turmoil that he was in.

"Fuck this!" Kuwabara shouted, lifting his head up to reveal burning eyes. That dimensional cleaving blade materialized in his hands in a blaze of _rei_ as if reacting purely to his emotions.

"Kuwabara!" Kurama gasped in complete surprise. He'd never seen the _ningen_ boy act so brashly before. That was usually Yusuke's thing…

"I don't care if I this does destroy the _Ningenkai_!" the teen spat angrily, his whole face turning red with his fury. "That _chikushoume_ killed Urameshi! And for what? Justice? _Iie_! If we don't take him out, then there is no such thing as justice! If we don't take him out, Urameshi will never forgive us!" There was a brief pause as his words sank in.

"I never thought I'd see the day you actually say something somewhat intelligent." Hiei chuckled with a rare smile on his lips. "Maybe you should get mad more often."

"With the S.D.F. still back in that chamber, any _yokai_ who do pass through won't even have a chance to reek havoc in the _Ningenkai_." Genkai asserted with a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"So what the hell are we waiting for?" Kurama asked playfully. What the hell. It wasn't as if the _Ningenkai_ would be any safer if they just let Sensui go anyway. He'd just keep coming back like an unwanted houseguest until he finally got his way. Kuwabara shot them a strained smile before raising that blade and slicing through the barrier. It disappeared the moment the sword touched it like someone had found and flipped the off switch. A triumphant smile crossed the ex detective's face as he turned and ventured into the _Makai_ itself. The teen, on the other hand, stared in surprise at where the barrier once stood. Quite frankly, he didn't think that taking down the _Makai_ barrier would be so easy.

"It's down! Let's go!" Genkai urged.

"Right!" Kuwabara said as he quickly regrouped from his initial shock. The subspace continued on for a little while until it simply gave way to a lush, green world with foreboding blood red skies. Strange and bizarre creatures could be seen through the thick verdant growth. Many of which were clearly trying to reach the rift that they had just exited from. "I-it's huge! Ah! We're falling!" Large leafy wings sprouted from Kurama's back and vines snaked out, firmly wrapping around his friends' waists.

"Don't worry." the _yoko_ chuckled. "I've got it covered."

"I guess it's a good thing that not all _yokai_ can sprout wings and fly." the teen mused aloud, looking at the living pyramid slowly forming in a bid to reach the dimensional rift.

"Where's Sensui?" Genkai questioned, scanning the area for the ex detective.

"Over there." Hiei pointed to a glowing figure flying over to a huge barren plateau.

"He can fly?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Not for long he won't." the smaller _yokai_ promised with a nasty grin on his face. "Not when we're through with him."

xXx

Omake

"Is it just me, or are there a bunch of _yokai_ roaming about outside?" Ron inquired. The others immediately stopped eating dinner and rushed over to the window where the redhead sat. Sure enough, a veritable horde of _yokai_ was crawling all over the street.

"Does this mean that they've failed?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"D-don't be so ridiculous!" Botan laughed forcefully, clearly making an effort to appear carefree…and failing miserably. "Lesser _yokai_ have probably managed to worm their way through that tunnel of Sensui's! There's nothing to worry about! The _Reikai_ has a specialized unit dedicated to dealing with extensive _yokai_ infestations like this one!" Though she was smiling on the outside, on the inside she was screaming: _'Koenma! Where are you?'_

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead

_Rei_- human energy

_Sei Ko Ki_- sacred energy

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Ningen_- human

_Otousan_- father

_Iie_- no

_Hai_- yes

_Chikushoume_- son of a bitch

AN: Reviews and suggestions are always welcomed!


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123

They touched down lightly upon the rocky plateau causing dust motes to flee across the barren reddish surface that even the hardiest of weeds could not take root in. Sensui waited for them a ways off, ever the picture of patience. It almost seemed like they were all alone in this primal world, being as high up as they were, but a few curious winged _yokai_ wheeling about in the sky above shattered the notion. Kurama couldn't help but close his golden eyes, take a deep breath, and savor the perpetually charged air that carried a minuet copper tang with it. He could feel the fine hairs on his arms rise up like hackles as the familiar scent flooded his nostrils. Some primal part of his nature clawed at his breast as though an animal was caged there and, having caught wind of freedom, was eager to run wild once more.

"Missed the _Makai_, I see." The _yoko_ opened his eyes to see the ex detective smiling rather smugly at him.

"Only as much as a once stray dog misses wandering were it may." he responded with wry amusement." Sensui gave him a mildly confused look.

"But this is your home." the raven-haired man argued. Laughter bubbled up in his chest and he could hear the same slipping out of the _jaganshi_. This only seemed to confuse the _ningen_ further.

"This coming from the one who's out to destroy his own home?" Kurama chuckled.

"All those _ningens_ ever do is torment each other and justify it with redundant ideals." Sensui snorted contemptuously. "They thinks themselves better than animals but I say they're worse."

"If that's true, then the ideal of survival of the fittest which all living things live by is an excuse of itself just to commit injustice against life itself and that means, based on your rationale, that all life should be exterminated." the silver _yokai_ observed. It visibly rankled the ex detective regardless of the polite tone.

"Are you saying that some sins are, in fact, not sins but little more than actions that further the existence of life?" he pressed with narrowed eyes.

"It's called evolution." the _yoko_ elaborated. "Without competition or threat from organisms, biodiversity would be nonexistent. Everything would be, more or less, the same. In a way, you're trying to undermine individuality which is an even more heinous crime than Enma-_sama's_."

"You dare call me a hypocrite?" the darker man seethed with more emotion than he'd used thus far. Apparently the _yokai_ had finally hit a nerve.

"And what if he is?" Kuwabara jumped in challengingly, clearly itching for a fight. A dark look crossed Sensui's face, a look that signaled the end of the negotiations.

"I gave you more than enough chances to see the error of your ways and join with me to purge the abomination known as _ningens_!" the man seethed. "But it seems the only way that you'll atone for your sins is through death!" Once again, his body was enveloped in the _Sei Ko Ki_. But this time it solidified into a corporeal suit of golden armor.

"What the-?" Kuwabara jerked back in surprise.

"It's armor made purely of energy." Genkai explained offhandedly.

"Energy?" the teen squawked in surprise.

"It's similar to my own clothing." Kurama told him. "Don't let it fool you. Though light, it's tougher than any steel."

"Steel, huh? Well, why don't we just test that little theory for our selves?" Hiei proposed with an all too familiar grin. Before anyone knew it, the _jaganshi_ was throwing himself at the ex detective with his blade poised for a lethal strike.

"Hiei!" the _yoko_ shouted in alarm. Just charging in headlong was exactly how Yusuke got killed. But the smaller _yokai_ shrugged off caution for action. Maybe the detective's death had affected him just as much as it had the rest of them. However, even as powerful and as emotional as he may be, the _jaganshi_ was still tossed aside like trash with a mere swipe of an arm. The shorter _yokai_ tumbled across the hard ground before finding his footing once again, jumping right back at the ex detective. A flurry of blows was exchanged with Hiei refusing to back down out of sheer pride even though it was obvious that this approach was hardly effective. Really, he hadn't even so much as scratched the guy.

"Damn! He's fast!" the _ningen_ teen exclaimed in awe. It wasn't often that someone could actually keep up with the little guy, let alone beat him at his own game.

"Just how much has he been holding back?" Genkai wondered aloud.

"Why don't you all attack me at once and find out for yourselves?" Sensui called out over Hiei's head which, predictably, irked the _yokai_.

"It's your funeral!" he snarled. Fire leapt from his hands towards the dark-haired man who calmly raised an hand as if to block the sun from his eyes. The fire seemed to stop just before hitting him and turn away as if scared of touching the man, instead lunging for a stunned Kuwabara who had enough sense to throw himself clear of the rapidly approaching blast.

"Kuwabara!" Kurama gasped.

"I'm good!" the teen assured him with a thumbs up.

"Not for long!" Sensui laughed as he unleashed a barrage of deadly _rei_ blasts that chewed the hard surface of the plateau with frightening efficiency. Would there even be a plateau after it was all said and done?

"Careful!" Genkai warned. They scattered like cockroaches before the light, much to Sensui's demented glee. Somehow, the aging martial artist snuck behind the dark-haired man in all the dust the attack raise and jabbed at a pressure point. To her shock, that malleable armor of his rose up and blocked the strike. Did it have a mind of it's own or something?

"It's due time that you retire, granny!" the man jeered as he backhanded her unabashedly and inadvertently enraging the _yoko_ with his callousness. It was bad enough that Yusuke was gone and they might die at the hands of this mad man, but his blatant disrespect towards their situation really got under his skin. Here they were putting their own lives on the line to avenge a fallen comrade and save the_ Ningenkai_ and he was merely playing with them. Playing with them!

"_Chikushoume_!" Kurama snarled as he charged. Sharp, thorny vines twined around his clenched fist. Sensui, on the other hand, lazily lifted a hand and buffeted him with a shockwave created by his own massive power alone. The _yoko_ was knocked off his feet. Next thing he knew, numerous tiny blasts of _rei_ were pummeling him in the back.

"Kurama!" he heard Hiei cry out. An unearthly sound echoed. Black flames rushed towards the ex detective. To everyone's horror, the man knocked it back towards the _jaganshi_. Luckily, the hellfire did little more than singe him. He was it's master after all.

"Don't tell me you're all finished already!" Sensui mocked at the fallen warriors before him. "I was just getting warmed up!"

"_Kuso_!" Hiei cursed under his breath.

"Now you see the futility of trying to keep justice from being served." the deranged man continued, rubbing salt into the wound. "The _Ningenkai_ will be cleansed of all evil. Who knows? Perhaps I'll purge the _Reikai_ as well for their indiscretions…"

"_N_-_nani_?" Kurama choked out. If the _Reikai_ was destroyed as well, it would completely obliterate the afterlife itself. There would be nowhere for the souls of the deceased to go, nothing to keep them from tormenting the living, and nothing to keep them from getting devoured by the _yokai_ who fed off spirits.

"You're out of your fucking mind!" Kuwabara spat.

"It often takes an open mind to change the world." the older man pointed out.

"You're not just trying to change the world! You're destroying it!" Genkai injected.

"Ah, defiant to the end." Sensui sighed wistfully. "I'm sure Yusuke would be proud of you all. Don't worry." he assured them as power gathered in his hands for the final blow. "You'll see him soon enough."

"Sensui!" a voice called out. They all looked up to see a massive blue avian swoop down and land gently onto the plateau.

"Whoa!" the _ningen_ teen exclaimed, hastily scooting away from the creature. "I-it's gigantic!" Two figures slid from it's back. One was clearly Koenma. But the other…

"I-it can't be…" Kurama breathed. There just can't. And yet, standing before him, was none other than Yusuke. But something was different about him. Something that he just couldn't put his finger on.

"A-are you for r-real?" Kuwabara asked shakily, fresh tears welling up in his blue eyes. Tears of joy.

"In the flesh!" the detective replied cheerily. His best friend struggled to his feet and stumbled over to him, hesitantly putting his hands on the other boy to assure himself that this wasn't a dream yet, at the same time, dreading that it was.

"H-how?" was all the redhead could get up passed his tight throat. "You were dead, Urameshi. Dead. Your heart stopped beating and everything."

"Yeah. It's weird." Yusuke admitted. "Funny thing is, my heart still isn't beating." Kuwabara jerked away from the normally surly teen at that.

"_N-nani_!" he squeaked. Then it clicked with Kurama. Yusuke seemed different because he was different. An insane bout of laughter threatened to overwhelm him and, judging by the strained look on his partner's face, Hiei as well.

"I'm a _yokai_ now, apparently." the detective said. Both Kuwabara and Genkai stared at him and a suspiciously grinning Koenma. Was this some kind of twisted joked? Kurama and Hiei couldn't help themselves as they burst into peals of laughter at the insanity of it all, making their two flabbergasted friends to stare at them as well. Were they in on it?

"Will someone tell me just what the hell is going on?" the redheaded teen shouted, pulling at his hair.

xXx

Omake

"I-it's like no one cares, you know?" Botan sobbed drunkenly into Mundungus Fletcher's shoulder.

"I hear ya." the sneak thief slurred, nearly spilling his Firewhiskey with his jerky gesturing. "People can be so thoughtless sometimes." Shiori and Molly tsked at the two drunks slumped at the kitchen table that was littered with the proof of their alcoholic indulgence.

"I know that she's worried but drinking doesn't make things better." Shiori clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Mundungus' encouragements aren't helping either." Molly agreed. "What is he drinking about anyway?" she questioned.

"His life?" Shiori suggested with a bemused shrugged.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Sei Ko Ki_- sacred energy

_Rei_- human energy

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Ningen_- human

_Sama_- honorable suffix. Lord.

_Chikushoume_- son of a bitch

_Nani_- what

AN: Please review!


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124

"What's so funny?" Kuwabara demanded the two hysterical _yokai_ who were practically rolling on the ground with their mirth. He knew being _yokai_ that they were a bit different, but not in the psychotic sort of way.

"You're face." Yusuke replied all too cheerfully. As if on cue, the taller teen whirled around on him.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" he shouted challengingly.

"What do you think?" the detective grinned, clearly enjoying himself…perhaps too much…

"You trying to pick a fight so soon after you came back to life?" the once morose boy asked threateningly.

"It's what I do best!" the surly teen chirped. Koenma stepped in before Kuwabara carried through with his threat, silently wondering how two people could quarrel so much yet still consider each other best friends.

"While this is amusing and all, I do believe we're in the midst of fighting for the _Ningenkai's_ continued existence." the prince pointedly reminded them, gesturing to an understandably bewildered Sensui who stared at them like exotic creatures at a zoo. Eventually, the two regained some sense and their laughter died down though those amused grins remained.

"Yeah, yeah…I've got this…" Yusuke assured him in a pretty casual manner considering that the guy had killed him not an hour ago.

"_Ne_? Urameshi? Urameshi!" Kuwabara called after him with concern written all over his face.

"Let him." Kurama told the boy.

"But-!" he began to protest.

"He's no longer a _ningen_." the _yoko_ reminded him.

"How's that possible?" the teen questioned, hopelessly confused.

"One of his ancestors had to have been a _yokai_." Genkai reasoned, turning to the _Reikai_ prince. "But I thought that the _Reikai_ carried out genealogical checks to keep any would-be double agents from being employed."

"We did." Koenma promised. "Apparently we just didn't go back far enough."

"So then the S.D.F. were…" Hiei trailed off uneasily.

"…deployed to eliminate Yusuke." the prince nodded with a solem expression on his face. "However, with Otake's little outburst back in Azkaban, the team decided to turn a blind eye…for a moment."

"'For the moment'?" the redheaded teen echoed worriedly.

"We can deal with that later." Koenma asserted. "Right now, we have more pressing concerns…" he nodded towards the two dark-haired men who were sizing each other up.

"So…a _yokai_….I must say, that does explain quite a lot." Sensui mused after a long moment of scrutinizing the teen he had slain just minutes before.

"Surprised?" the cocky punk grinned.

"It's a rare occurrence." his predecessor admitted graciously. "Most _ningens_ of _yokai_ descent can't possibly withstand even an ounce of _yoki_. But, then again, you aren't like most _ningens_ now are you?"

"Just figure that out did you?" Yusuke responded dryly.

"Well, you've certainly have the attitude down pat." the ex detective chuckled good-naturedly, making more than just a few present to wonder if he was bipolar or something…

"Confidence." the younger man corrected. At seeing the raised eyebrow, he elaborated. "You see, the difference between attitude and confidence is whether or not someone can back it up."

"And you think you can back it up?" Sensui scoffed. Next thing everyone knew, Yusuke was right up in the other man's face.

"Yeah." was all he said before cold cocking the older man. An all too loud crack echoed in the air. The ex detective reeled from the blow. He hastily brought a hand up to his face and was visibly shocked when it came back glistening with red.

"Damn!" Kuwabara exclaimed, somehow looking both impressed and satisfied at the same time.

"Amazing what a little _yoki_ can do, isn't it?" an amused Kurama commented. Sensui's handsome face warped into a feral snarl full of primordial fury. He leapt up and let loose a powerful blast at point blank right into Yusuke's chest. The sheer force of the blast sent the newly turned _yokai_ flying back several yards onto the rough plain of the plateau.

"Urameshi!" his redheaded friend called out worriedly.

"Don't worry. He's fine." the _yoko_ calmly assured him.

"But it hit him over the heart!" the boy protested.

"He doesn't have a heart anymore." the _yokai _reminded him. "It just knocked the wind out of him." Yusuke quickly regained his feet with an all too familiar grin on his face, causing his friend to sigh in relief. The detective put up his fists in a boxing pose.

"Come on! Let's go!" he urged impatiently.

"Remember, you asked for it!" Sensui called out warningly. A golden aura of sheer power enveloped his body. His armor thinned out to something more like a jumpsuit, clearly giving up defense in favor of offense. Then he threw himself at Yusuke, throwing them both off the plateau. The others quickly rushed to the edge to see little more than a golden streak tearing through the landscape far below.

"Holy-!" Kuwabara gasped out.

"Hurry up!" Hiei barked, snapping the stunned teen out of his shock. He turned and blinked in confusion as the _Reikai_ prince and the _jaganshi_ clamored onto Pu's feathered back. Kurama was already flying after the brawling duo with those leaf-wings of his.

"_Ne_?" he managed to squeak out.

"Get on the bird, will you?" the irate _yokai_ growled, the unspoken threat all too evident. Quite frankly, Kuwabara wouldn't put it past the little guy to just leave him to his own devices.

"_H-hai_! Coming!" the boy shouted as he hastily pulled himself onto the massive avian behind Koenma. Pu gave a melodious cry as those great wings of his raised up a strong windstorm. With an unsettling jolt, they were soaring into the bloody skies of the _Makai_. For being as big as he was, Pu was surprisingly fast. The earth below was a blur of greens and browns, reminding the redhead of an unsavory smoothie his sister once forced him to drink under the pretense that it would boost his brainpower and, therefore, improve his grades. All it really did was frequent his visits to the porcelain throne. His sister then made him clean the bathroom the next day. An ugly scar abruptly cut through the blending landscape and pulled him back to the present. He looked towards to the horizon, his jaw dropping. It ran clear into the desert that loomed beyond the lush forests.

"Good thing this is happening in the _Makai_…" Koenma commented wryly. A shudder rand through him as he imagined the wreckage and devastation…not to mention the mountains of paperwork it'd generate.

"No kidding!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Those two probably would've drowned in the cold churning waters of the English channel. Did Urameshi even know how to swim?

"Over there!" Kurama suddenly shouted above the roaring wind, nearly making the teen to jump out of his skin and off Pu's back. He looked over to where the _yoko_ pointed. Out in the middle of the smoldering sands was a rocky outcropping that seemed completely out of place in the otherwise flat terrain. The very cliffs themselves seemed to quake as two glowing figures collided again and again with a thunderous crack that carried on the air.

"Man! They're still at it!" he gaped.

"I'm hardly surprised." Hiei smirked, displaying his amusement at the spectacle for all the world to see.

"_Nani_?" Kuwabara asked, his voice cracking slightly. Those two were tearing up the place! How can that be considered normal?

"Battles between _yokai_ can go on for days." the silver _yokai_ kindly elaborated. "Sometimes exhaustion is the deciding factor in such cases. And it leaves it's mark too. In fact, most of the wastelands in the _Makai_ are the result of such skirmishes that had rendered the soil unfit for even the hardiest plant life."

"Is fighting all you people do?" was all the redhead say in response. Seriously, didn't _yokai_ have hobbies or something? Without warning, a loud rumble rolled across the ever-shifting sands. "W-what was that? An earthquake?"

"_Iie_. It's just Raizen's stomach growling." Hiei said offhandedly.

"In fact, it happens with such frequency that we can keep time by it." Kurama added. A small frown crossed his face. "But it does sound rather loud considering his place is nowhere near here."

"Hey! There's someone down there!" Koenma exclaimed. They all looked down to see a muscular figure with long white hair race across the burning landscape. "Is that-?"

"Raizen?" the two _yokai_ gasped. It couldn't be, yet the distinct tattoo-like markings on tanned flesh left little doubt. If they were in big trouble before, they were most certainly dead now.

"Who's Raizen?" Kuwabara inquired but no one answered. He couldn't help but feel as though he was missing something here.

xXx

Omake

"Anyone else getting deja vu here?" Ron inquired as he stared out the window. _Makai_ insects and other demonic creatures crawled all over the city like a swarm of locusts. Even the Muggles were noticing it.

"Everything will be fine…just fine…" Botan chanted to herself as she rocked back and forth in the corner, facing the wall. Mundungus was passed out on the couch, having drank himself into an alcoholic stupor.

"Definitely." Hermione muttered as she kept a wary eye on the blue-haired woman.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningekai_- human world

_Ningen_- human

_Ne_- huh

_Nani_- what

_Hai_- yes

_Iie_- no

AN: Remember to review.


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter 125

Yusuke couldn't remember the last time he had a good fight. Perhaps it was with the younger Toguro brother back at the Dark Tournament. It seemed that things had become less challenging after that. Though, he supposed, everything tended to look easier in comparison. Not that it made his grades or attendance at school any better. So the surly teen couldn't help but enjoy himself as he locked horns with Sensui, ignoring the devastation that they wreaked upon the defenseless landscape. Dust filled the air and nearly obscured everything from his eyes. The detective's other senses strained to compensate. Rocks cried out angrily as they plummeted to the earth. Wind howled in his ears as it scratched spitefully at his exposed flesh with invisible claws. Blood and sweat filled the air or maybe just his nose. He really couldn't tell anymore…a fist shot out through the haze. Instinct borne of countless hours being tortured by Genkai took over, maneuvering his body out of the way. But another met him and sent him reeling into the jagged cliff behind him. Pain bloomed across his nerves. That was going to leave a mark…

The newly turned _yokai_ bounced back quickly with a fierce kick to the apex of where the strangely disembodied legs joined together. A satisfying grunt reached his ears, making a grin cross his face. But the grim quickly disappeared as a hand grabbed his ankle in an iron grip and proceeded to hammer away at the swiftly crumbling cliff with his body. Somehow his hands found the loose sandy ground, giving him leverage to pile drive the ex detective's skull into the rock. There was a loud crack but it was hard to tell if that was Sensui's head or just another portion of the cliff giving way. Yusuke watched in disbelief as the older man got back to his feet after such a devastating blow, albeit much slower and with less sturdiness in his stance. He vaguely wondered if this is what fighting himself was like…

"You're really starting to get on my nerves." Sensui snarled, spitting some blood from his mouth.

"What's the matter, tough guy?" Yusuke injected mockingly. "Not used to taking on someone your own size?"

"Watch your mouth." his predecessor growled dangerously. "I've seen horrors beyond anything you can imagine."

"You know what's funny?" the unruly teen asked, crossing his arms in a bored gesture. "Everyone says that when, in reality, they don't know what the hell they're talking about. So why don't you stop you preaching, _hime_. I bet you consider having to cook your own food horrific because it's so beneath you…isn't that right?" Those blue eyes glared at him with such intensity, it was as though their owner was attempting to cause him to burst into flames through sheer willpower alone. But he didn't so much as flinch as he boldly met that hard gaze. That only served to irk the ex detective further.

"Why you-!" he roared, lunging at the insolent boy. However, a sudden sand storm stopped him in mid-leap. Yusuke hastily covered his eyes as the tumultuous wind sandpapered his flesh with hot sharp granules that stung with the furry of a swarm of angry bees and seemed to gravitate to the weeping wounds crisscrossing his body which was sure to give him an infection. Wait, did _yokai_ get infections? He supposed it didn't matter considering he knew quite a few people who could patch him up better than any qualified physician. As suddenly as it arrived, the sandstorm simply vanished leaving copious amounts of sand in some rather uncomfortable places. The detective quickly uncovered his eyes before Sensui decided to take advantage and nearly jumped out of his own skin as he came face to face with a muscular _yokai_ that could've easily fit into any of the biker gangs in the _Ningenkai_.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed in surprise, taking several steps back. Sensui, on the other hand, stood his ground which was probably not the best idea since this guy didn't look all that happy.

"We've no quarrel with you, _yokai_." the older man told the _yokai_ evenly. "Leave us."

"_Iie_." the _yokai_ responded, his voice a subsonic rumble that Yusuke felt more than heard.

"_Nani_?" Sensui blinked in surprise. Apparently he wasn't used to people saying the N word to him…maybe that's where most of his issues stemmed from…

"I will not leave." the strange _yokai_ slowly elaborated as though he were talking to a ill-learned child. "Why should I? These are my lands and I don't appreciate you two _bakas_ tearing it all up."

"_Gomenasai_." Yusuke apologized sheepishly. "We'll leave right now." he assured the obviously irritated man. It was never a good idea to mess with someone's personal property. That was just begging for trouble.

"What's the matter Urameshi? Scared?" the ex detective goaded.

"Come on." the teen groaned. This coming from the guy who's been going on about injustice for how long? "We're trespassing. Let's just take this somewhere else." Sensui gave him a piercing look.

"This isn't a game."

"Don't worry! I'll kick your ass!" the younger man promised with steadily increasing irritation. Seriously, didn't this guy know how to take a fucking hint? "Think of it as a change of venue! Now, where would you like to be publicly humiliated? Hm? How about the ocean? Everyone likes the ocean!"

"I'd much rather rip you apart right here and now!" the other dark-haired male insisted. Yusuke slapped a hand over his eyes in disbelief.

"Oh _kami_…" he groaned. And here he thought Sensui was an intelligent psychopath…

"Look, leave or I'll settle this little dispute for you!" the _yokai_ barked, quickly loosing his patience.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Sensui asserted stubbornly. "It's strictly between the two of us! We're battling over the fate of the wretched _Ningenkai_!"

"Who cares?" the landowner exclaimed exasperatedly. "Life will continue on in the _Ningenkai_ as it always has no matter what you try to do to destroy it!" Dark eyes narrowed dangerously at that.

"Are you saying that I'll fail no matter what?" the ex detective asked in a dangerously low tone.

"_Hai_, you _baka_!" the now thoroughly irritated _yokai_ shouted, curled lips baring sharp fangs. "Do you really think you're the first to have tried to pull this little stunt? Why do you think the _Reikai_ put up the barrier in the fist place? Because you self-righteous _ningens_ love to wage your wars and aren't above utilizing underhanded tactics to do so!"

"_Nani_? I was told it was because Enma-_sama_ thought _yokai_ were evil…" Yusuke injected in surprise.

"Well, that was the original purpose." the _yokai_ explained offhandedly. "But he decided to leave it in place to keep out the vermin, if you will."

"And to do that he had to beef up the statistics to justify it." the teen finished as it all clicked in his mind.. "Well that makes a hell of a lot more sense." Even as powerful as the King of the _Reikai_ may be, Yusuke highly doubted that he could just do whatever he wanted. Especially seeing how controlling he was. There were all sorts of rules and protocols that even his own son had no choice but to obey.

"How would you even know all that?" Sensui pressed, peering at the landowner with suspicion. "The _Makai _barrier was erected a very long time ago, even by _yokai_ standards."

"Why don't you both just run home to your _okaasans_ already?" the _yokai_ groused ill-humoredly. "You're clearly in over your heads."

"Not before we finish this, _ojiisan_." the ex detective sneered.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you, _gaki_." the landowner grinned maliciously.

"Now just wa-!" Yusuke began. But before he could finish, several different sets of hands clamped down on him. He instinctively struggled for a moment before he realized that those hands were, in fact, attached to his friends.

"Shhh!" Kurama hissed in his ear.

"_Ne_?" he managed to mumble around the impromptu gag.

"Just shut up, _shimatta_!" Hiei whispered. For once, the detective didn't argue. Maybe they knew something that he didn't. They all simply stood back and warily watched the _yokai_ and the psychopath stare each other down. Slowly, the _yokai_ lifted a hand and let loose a powerful blast. One so powerful that both the earth and the heavens quaked. Hell, it even turned the desert sands into glass. But most importantly, it completely obliterated Sensui. He was simply gone in a flash of dust and light. No one moved or said a word for several long moments as it all sank in.

"-the fuck?" Yusuke squawked in outrage, rounding on the strange _yokai_. "He was mine!"

"Please…he was way out of your league." the landowner snorted, groaning as he sat down on a boulder that somehow survived all the fighting.

"Like hell he was!" the detective glowered.

"He was holding back, you _baka_." the _yokai_ told him. "Why, I don't know. Maybe he was looking to prolong your misery or savor the victory. As for you, you have barely scratched the surface of your new powers." He idly touched a claw to Yusuke's head. _Yoki_ flowed in and out of him. His hair grew out like a weed on steroids while black markings similar to the gruff _yokai_ in front of him bled to the surface of his skin. Behind him he could hear his friends give a small gasp. But he paid it no heed, not when someone stepped into the middle of his fight like that.

"He was my opponent! Mine!" the surly teen snarled. Eyes rolled in a tattooed face.

"Get over it. And get the hell off my property before I decide to kill you two." he warned. Before he could say anything else, the others dragged him away.

"Why I oughta-!" Yusuke seethed.

"_Iie_! You _baka_!" Genkai injected, hitting her apprentice over the head. "Don't press your luck!"

"Why?" the detective demanded.

"That was one of the Three Kings, the strongest of all _yokai_!" his master all but shouted into his ear to get the message through his thick skull. "You were lucky you caught him in a good mood! Otherwise he wouldn't have hesitated to slaughter you like he did Sensui! Now let's get the hell out of here before you get us all killed!"

xXx

Omake

"Botan, you can come out now. The _yokai_ are all gone." Shiori gently called through the closet door in which the girl had locked herself inside.

"Is Koenma back?" Botan asked tentatively.

"Not yet, but I'm sure he's on his way right now. So why don't we wait for him in the kitchen and maybe make him some cookies?" the redheaded woman replied encouragingly. Ron and Hermione stood some distance behind her, staring at the closet in bewilderment.

"I don't know what's weirder, a messenger of Death being scared of something or a messenger of Death making cookies." the youngest Weasley boy muttered.

"They're both weird." the brunette agreed.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yokai_- demon

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Ningen_- human

_Hai_- yes

_Iie_- no

_Baka_- idiot

_Sama_- Lord

_Hime_- princess

_Nani_- what

_Ne_- huh

_Kami_- god

_Shimatta_- damn it

_Gaki_- brat

_Okaasan_- mother

_Ojiisan_- grandfather

AN: Please review!


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter 126

"Do you think they'll ever come back?" Ron mused aloud as he halfheartedly played Wizard's Chess with Hermione in the library of the Black family home. Down stairs they could hear Moody continuing to threaten their 'guests', promising torture if they tried any 'funny business'. Unfortunately, the adults refused to put up a Silencing Charm on the room to at least give them all a little peace and quiet. They reasoned it would be too tempting for the ex Auror to carry out a little interrogation which could easily escalate into something far less pleasant. Besides, if one of the 'guests' somehow got loose they needed to backup Mad-Eye.

"Wha-of course they're coming back!" Hermione exclaimed, scandalized at the mere prospect their friends could be hurt or worse. "How can you say such a thing?"

"It's been hours!" he groaned.

"They don't deal with petty criminals! These are dangerous people! It's going to take time and careful thinking!" she admonished.

"Maybe they've finally met their match…" the redhead muttered under his breath. But the brunette heard him anyway and gave him a sharp slap upside the head. "Ow!"

"We're talking about someone who's cheated death a someone who can read people's minds! It's going to take more than a psychopath to take them down!" Suddenly, there was a crash from somewhere downstairs followed closely by a string of curses. The two teens shared a look before racing down into the entry. Crumpled in a heap were the unmistakable figures of Hiei, Shuichi, Genkai, Kuwabara, and Koenma with a strangely familiar tattooed man buried under them.

"Will all of you assholes get off me already?" he shouted. It was then that they realized it was Yusuke. The others skidded to a halt in the entry, gasping. Shiori, Molly, and Yukina immediately stepped forward to help everyone up while Botan dropped to her knees, crying tears of joy.

"Yusuke! I'm ashamed of you!" Shiori admonished. "Tattoos? Really! I know that you and your mother have your differences but such rebellious behavior is not the answer!"

"It's not my fault!" he shouted defensively. "Some weirdo touched me and they just appeared there! And if I wanted to rebel against my mother, I'd have become Catholic!"

"I'd hate to be the priest at your Confessional." Koenma snorted. The weepy _shinigami_ nearly knocked him back to the ground as she latched onto his legs.

"You're alive!" she sobbed.

"Sorry to disappoint you." the _Reikai_ prince said with wry amusement. "Perhaps I'll try harder next time."

"What happened?" Hermione questioned curiously. She'd had never seen them so worn out before. It looked like they'd really been through hell.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Yusuke injected, still heated up over the fact that someone stepped into his fight. A dangerously red aura began to shimmer around his body, causing the pictures on the walls and the lamps and vases on the end tables to shake as though in fear. Ron, Hermione, and the others stared at him with wide eyes. Well, that was a new trick.

"Calm down Yusuke." Kurama soothed. "You power fluctuates with your emotions and _yoki_ is particularly potent as compared to _rei_." The detective took several deep, calming breaths and the _yoki_ dissipated with none of the décor the worse for wear. Ron gulped convulsively as he made a mental note to not ever get on the surly teen's bad side.

"Right…_gomenasia_…" he huffed, fighting off an embarrassed blush. Koenma quickly relayed what happened with Sensui. A heavy silence fell over the room as the information slowly sank in. It was clear by the looks on their faces that they could scarcely believe their ears. Not that anyone could blame them. Even he had some difficultly excepting what had happened. Yusuke dying then coming back to life as a _yokai_, Raizen's sudden appearance…it was crazy even for him.

"So…_yokai_ huh?" Ron commented lamely.

"Yeah…" Yusuke nodded, a little in shock himself. The _yoko_ felt for him. His life had just been altered dramatically, perhaps even more so since Koenma first hired him on as detective. Being a teenager was tough enough without getting blindside by a curveball like that. Though Yusuke will always be Yusuke, he probably didn't even know who he was anymore. He would have to be a lot more careful now around people or he may accidentally kill someone with his volatile temper alone. And there was still the matter of Atsuko and Keiko. How would they take it?

"Wicked…" the twins whispered in awe, identical broad grins breaking across their faces. Their mother shot them a pointed look that clearly said that this situation was far from being 'wicked'.

"Oh you poor dear!" Shiori gasped, hugging the beleaguered detective. Yusuke blinked up at her in surprise as she brushed his new thick mane of black hair out of his tattooed face. "You've been through so much! Here, let me fix you up a nice hot cup of coco!" she insisted, making her way through the rather crowded room towards the kitchen.

"I think we all could use a drink." Molly agreed, moving to join her.

"But seriously, what was up with that dude?" the detective demanded as soon as he regained his senses. "I can understand he didn't appreciate the trespassing but he didn't have to go and obliterate my opponent like that. It wasn't any of his business." The other _yokai_ shared a look with the _Reikai_ prince. "_Nani_?"

"Well…there is a possibility…" Kurama began.

"…a very slim possibility…" Hiei injected dubiously.

"…that Raizen is your _yokai_ ancestor…" Koenma finished. Yusuke stared at them for a moment.

"_Ne_?" he squeaked.

"But he doesn't look that old." Kuwabara observed.

"_Yokai_ age differently than _ningens_ do, remember? We can be centuries old and yet still appear to be in our mid twenties to our early thirties." the _yoko_ explained. The detective began to laugh, causing those closest to him to put a little distance between them and him just in case he had gone off the deep end.

"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny guys!" Yusuke chuckled, wiping a few tears of laughter from his eyes. "Good one!"

"We aren't joking." Hiei growled. "Only the strongest of _yokai_ can successfully interbreed with _ningens_."

"Not to mention the rumors…" Kurama muttered.

"Rumors?" the detective blinked. He didn't think _yokai_ were the gossiping sort.

"It's likely just a bunch of hearsay." Koenma offered.

"And there is a possibility that the rumors were just spread by a scorned _yokai_ who was trying to gain a little of his power and prestige." the _yoko_ added. "Many have tried to woo him but he's never taken a lover."

"But you can't deny that it doesn't fit." the _jaganshi_ argued.

"And what's this possibly true rumor?" Yusuke pressed suspiciously.

"Why Raizen has sworn off eating." the _Reikai_ prince shrugged.

"And why has he stopped eating?" the increasingly irritated teen gritted out, doing his best to keep a lid on his temper.

"He fell in love." Kurama simply stated. Everyone stared at him, even Yukina.

"…are you serious?" Ron questioned incredulously.

"The story is that many centuries ago, before the _Makai_ barrier was erected, Raizen came across a _ningen_ woman." the silver _yokai_ relayed. "But instead of eating her, he…well…wooed her, for lack of a better term."

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked curiously.

"She died." Kurama shrugged.

"Just like that?" Botan injected.

"_Hai_." he replied. "And ever since then, he's sworn off consuming _ningen_ flesh."

"Why did she die?" Moody questioned. In his experience, people hardly ever just expire without some underlying cause.

"No one knows." the _yoko _told him. "Back then, disease was common and often lethal. There was no medicine or healers like there are today."

"You said Raizen wooed her…what if she was pregnant?" Hermione injected uncomfortably.

"If the child was far enough along, a midwife or medicine man could've cut the baby free of the mother to preserve it's life." he answered easily. He had seen such cases before back when he was still little more than a lowly _kitsune_ taking shelter where ever he could. As much as it shamed him, he had even taken advantage of such situations, stealing some of the leavings if just to sustain himself for one more day.

"_Iie_! Nuh-uh!" Yusuke protested, leaping out of his seat. "I'm not some descendant of a bastard carved out of some damn corpse, let alone that asshole!" With that, he stormed out of the house. Kuwabara hastily went after him before he got himself into trouble with the cops for wandering around shirtless in the streets so late at night. The others silently watched him go.

"Well, that when well." Genkai snorted.

xXx

Omake

"Hey! You there! Halt!" Yusuke blatantly ignored the cop that was scurrying after him, hoping that the guy would take a hint and leave him alone. No such luck. The portly man managed to get in front of him and practically forced him to stop his angry stomping along the sidewalk, half naked, in the dead of winter, in the middle of the night.

"Can I help you?" the surly teen asked in a defiant tone.

"Just where are you going in such a hurry dressed like that so late a night?" the cop questioned with a mildly suspicious look. Great. Now the guy thought he was some rapist or something trying to get as far away as he can from the crime scene. Suddenly, Kuwabara was right beside him, throwing a coat over his shoulders.

"There you are!" he exclaimed in overly dramatized relief. "I'm so sorry, officer. He's had one hell of a day." he explained apologetically to the officer. "Come on. Let's get you inside before you catch a cold." Kuwabara hastily began pulling him back up the street towards the Black family home.

"What the hell? Can't a guy go for a nice leisurely stroll in the middle of the night?" Yusuke snapped ill-humouredly. "And quit holding my hand! You're not my fucking _okaasan_!"

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world

_Shinigami_- grim reaper/messenger of death

_Ningen_- human

_Rei_- human energy

_Iie_- no

_Nani_- what

_Ne_- huh

_Gomenasai_- sorry

_Kitsune_- fox

_Okaasan_- mother

AN: Reviews would be most welcome.


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter 127

"Hey, Shuichi. How was your Christmas?" Neville politely asked as the redhead made his way into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, no thanks to the deep snowdrifts that all but engulfed the ancient castle. Shuichi was tempted to tell the timid blond that, between fighting to preserve the _Ningenkai_ and being forced to have Christmas dinner at his long lost relatives' house, it was hell. But he bit his tongue. Yusuke had it tougher, having died and come back as a _yokai_ and all, who was adjusting to his predicament surprisingly well. Not to mention Koenma was manning up, taking responsibility for his actions as well as confronting his _otousan_ about his apparent abuse of power.

"It was fine." he easily lied. Neville smiled at him before continuing on through the crowds of returning students towards Gryffindor Tower to drop of his trunk.

"Are you alright?" Hermione questioned with a scrutinizing look, not buying his lie for a minute. The _yoko_ seemed tense ever since the Sensui incident despite the fact that the ex detective was dead and his surviving accomplices were securely locked away in a cozy _Rekai_ jail cell. It was almost like he was expecting something bad to happen…and that was worrying. Anything that worried a _yokai_ of his status was sure to be catastrophic.

"I'm fine." Shuichi assured her. Somehow that didn't seem to comfort her all that much.

"Are you sure?" the brunette pressed. "You seem…on edge."

"She's right mate." Ron injected. "You're wound up tighter than a spring."

"I'm fine." he insisted. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately.'

"Alright…if you're sure…" Hermione sighed, clearly unconvinced. After promising to meet up with them at dinner, the redhead made his way towards Ravenclaw Tower to deposit his things and insure nothing went missing during the journey back to school. Not that he didn't trust people or anything. It was just that sometimes personal belongings could be easily be misplaced. Besides, it was highly unlikely that any _ningen_ would be so bold as to knowingly steal from the former King of Thieves. Without warning, a hand pulled him into an empty classroom. He instinctively fought back but calmed down once he saw that the hand belonged, in fact, to a certain _jaganshi_.

"Hiei! Don't do that!" Kurama admonished. Really, what was he thinking surprising him like that?

"Are you loosing your touch, Kurama, or were you simply distracted by that engaging mind of yours?" his partner inquired smugly, pleased that he managed to get the jump on the normally observant _yoko_. Suddenly, his expression became much more somber.

"Hiei?" he questioned.

"Something's going to happen, isn't it?" Hiei demanded. "Enma-_sama_ is going to act against us, isn't he?"

"Nothing's going to happen." Kurama answered. "He wouldn't dare. It would give _yokai_ a reason to rebel against him."

"Perhaps that's what he wants." the _jaganshi_ shrugged. "It'd help support his little roundup scheme."

"Then that would be uncharacteristically foolish and reckless of him." the _yoko_ countered. "You know just as well as I do the kind of damage _yokai_ can reek in an all out war." Again his partner's expression shifted, this time into one more gentler as he came closer. It made him acutely aware of how little time they truly spent alone together these past few months with having been so preoccupied with adverting the danger Sensui posed.

"You worry too much." Hiei said before his lips decisively put an end to the conversation.

xXx

"Is it true?" Luna all but pounced on Shuichi as soon as he stepped foot into Ravenclaw tower nearly an hour later. Gone was the perpetual far-off look in her eyes. Now she looked like a proper young lady who had just got wind of some particularly juicy gossip. He couldn't help but stare at the normally airy girl, trying to remember a time when she was this animated before and failing miserably.

"Is what true?" was all he could think to say through his utter confusion. Was he missing something here? The blond's pale eyes darted around the room for a moment, ensuring that no one was paying them any heed.

"Father says that the _Reikai_ is on the brink of civil war." she whispered in his ear conspiratorially. The redhead's eyebrows jumped to his hairline. His constantly churning mind screeched to a halt. A sense of panic began to rise in his chest but he quickly smothered it, replacing it with suspicion instead.

"And where did he heard this from?" Shuichi asked mildly.

"A umgublar slashkilter, silly!" Luna said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what else did the umgublar slashkilter say?" he continued, his panic receding in wake of amusement at the blond's antics.

"That it's over the fact that King's son is a drug addict and that's way he always has that pacifier in his mouth, to keep from wearing down his teeth when he's high." she told him in a dramatic sort of tone.

"No." the redhead gasped.

"Well, that's what I've heard…is it true?" the blond pressed eagerly.

"I don't know." he replied slyly. "He's always told me that the pacifier was in fact acts as a sort of storage device for his power, saving it up for when a cataclysmic event occurs. But of course, he could've been lying all this time. Maybe that's why his father has always gave him so much work in an effort to minimize the chances of him scoring a hit."

"Oh…perhaps you should confront him about it." Luna suggested. "Even if the rumors are false, it's just degrading for someone of his position to be suckling on a pacifier as though he were still an infant."

"Perhaps I shall." Shuchi chuckled. He bade he goodbye and hauled his trunk up to the sixth year boys dormitory. The others belongings had been hastily thrown on their beds, their owners probably out catching up with friends and comparing gifts. Shaking his head at such carelessness, he went about putting his things back so that tomorrow he wouldn't be scrabbling to find his robes like his dorm mates undoubtedly would in the morning. Tora sat on the bed as if he owned it and watched his master with a decidedly bored expression on his squashed ginger face. The feline batted at a sock that dangled precariously from the bundle of it's fellows as he went about organizing. With a shrug, he let it fall and watched in wry amusement as the normally stoic cat turned into a playful kitten as it proceeded to stalk and pounce on the unfortunate woolen fabric. At least someone wasn't letting the stress get to him. Suddenly, the communication device in his pocket gave a shrill ring. Tora jumped in surprise, darting under the pillow for cover with his prize firmly secured in his mouth. He opened it, chuckling to himself, and wasn't surprised to see that it was none other then the _Reikai _prince. "Well, well…if it isn't the drug addict himself."

"_D-drug addict!"_ Koenma exclaimed, dumbfounded by the accusation.

"You can deny it all you want, but the evidence is damning." the _yoko_ continued with a serious countenance that was cracked by the shadow of the grin that threatened to break out into full fledged laughter. "Why else would you cling to such infantile trappings as a pacifier but to save from grinding your molars into dust in the midst of drug-induced ecstasy?"

"_I-you-why I never-!" _the diminutive prince sputtered, his youthful face turning the same shade of pink as his royal robes. Laughter bubbled up Kurama's throat and escaped through his mischievous grin. Koenma stopped sputtering, instead glowering at the _yokai_ with an expression that practically screamed 'not funny'.

"_G-gomen-a-sai_!" he chocked out as he wiped away tears of laughter. "I couldn't help myself. Not after Luna told me. By the way, she suggested getting rid of the pacifier for dignity's sake if you weren't addicted to anything…are you?"

"_Now stop that!" _Koenma shouted. _"I called you for a reason, you know!" _That immediately sobered the _yoko_.

"What's up?" Kurama questioned. The prince heaved a sigh. Not good.

"_Just though I'd give you a heads up."_ he began. _"To be honest, things are getting pretty ugly. Otousan is, naturally, denying everything despite the fact that the evidence we've collected is irrefutable. Now he's trying to make me look like the corrupted one, like my yokai 'pets' are using me like a puppet."_

"And is it working?" the _yokai_ pressed.

"_Iie_." Koenma replied. _"Far from it, actually. Not that it matters. He's the ruling body, not me." _A sick weight settled in the pit of Kurama's stomach.

"So, if push comes to shove…" he trailed off, unable to finish the thought.

"_Hai." _the solemn prince confirmed. "_He could have us all killed under some pretense or other just to cement his power. As it stands, I'm the only real threat to him."_

"But he'll loose his heir, his son." the _yoko_ protested. Koenma gave a bitter laugh.

"_Who are you trying to kid?" _he injected. _"He's one of the most powerful, influential people in existence. I wouldn't be surprised if he's trying to create a new heir to replace me as we speak." _Kurama winced at that.

"Surely he has some emotional attachment to you." the _yokai _reasoned. "I mean, you're his own flesh and blood. He raised you, taught you everything you know."

"_And is probably regretting it." _Koenma huffed. There was a brief moment of silence where neither knew exactly what to say. It wasn't everyday that a parent looked to be rid of their child. _"Gomenasai. You, Hiei, and Yusuke are getting all tangled up in this just because you are what you are and it's all my fault."_

"_Iie_." Kurama firmly asserted. "I speak for the three of us when I say we don't regret it. You've changed our lives, gave us a second chance at a life we never even dreamed of living. Hell, you gave us the opportunity to save our own souls from eternal damnation. We'd do it all again if we could and not change a thing. If worse comes to worse, we'll see this through to the end with you." The diminutive prince stared at him for a minute, stunned. Emotion flooded his face.

"_Arigatou."_ was all he could manage.

xXx

Omake

Draco cursed under his breath as he dragged his heavy trunk along behind him, damning the school rules that banned the use of magic in the corridors. The one downfall to being labeled as a stool pigeon was that no one was willing to lend a hand. Not even Crabbe and Goyle. Having no friends was one thing, it wasn't like anyone genuinely liked him anyway, but such cold-heartedness was just cruel and unusual punishment even for him. Was it really his fault that his family decided to keep their own best interests in mind? Was that any different from what other people do everyday?

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Shuichi Minamino drag his own trunk along, albeit with far less effort. He was half tempted to go over and try to coherence the redhead into giving him a hand. But suddenly, the boy was forcibly dragged into an abandoned classroom. More than a little curious, he went over and cautiously poked his head in. It was just Minamino's little demon pal. They seemed to just be talking business if the serious expressions on their faces were any indication. Then, without warning, the conversation ended and they were both making out. Draco hurriedly withdrew his head and made extra sure that no one saw him.

'_Well, that certainly explains a few things…'_

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Otousan_- father

_Sama_- lord

_Hai_- yes

_Iie_- no

_Gomenasai_- sorry

_Arigatou_- thank you

AN: As always, suggestions and reviews are much appreciated!


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter 128

Kurama supposed that it was inevitable, given the tumultuous situation in the _Reikai_. It was bound to happen sooner or later. King Enma would only sit back for so long and let his own son slander his rule. But it still took him off guard. After all, it wasn't everyday that the monarch of the _Reikai_ flexed his muscles, let alone in the _Ningenkai_. The _yoko_ didn't know what started it. Perhaps Koenma pushed his father's buttons a little too much. Maybe Enma had simply grown tired of his son's blatant disrespect. All he knew was that one moment he was eating dinner with the rest of the school in the Great Hall, the next Mr. Filch, the Caretaker, was scrambling up to the teacher's table with his faithful feline, Mrs. Norris, right on his heels.

"Headmaster, we're being invaded!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. All conversation ground to an abrupt halt as everyone's attention immediately turned to the harried man. The teachers simply stared at him for a moment as if waiting for the punch line. It didn't come.

"Invaded?" Professor McGonagall asked incredulously. "By whom?"

"I don't know!" Mr. Filch replied, nervously bending down to scoop up his cat and proceeded to pet it furiously. "But it looks like they have Muggle weapons!"

"Are you sure it isn't another one of Peeves' 'jokes'?" Professor Snape inquired dryly.

"I'm pretty damn sure!" the Caretaker exclaimed hysterically.

"Argus!" Professor McGonagall chided. Great booming knocks cut through the air as something or someone pounded at the large twin oak doors of the Entrance Hall.

"This is the _Reikai _Special Defense Force!" a masculine voice shouted, most likely with the aid of a megaphone. How else could it penetrate the castle's thick stone walls like that? "Open the doors! I promise no harm will come to you if you cooperate with us! We are here for you safety!" The Headmaster turned to Kurama with a raised brow.

"Mr. Minamino, do you know anything about this?" he politely inquired.

"I'm afraid not." the _yoko _replied. "Though I do have a hunch that they're here for Hiei and myself."

"Whatever for?" Professor McGonagall injected.

"Long story short, they really don't like _yokai_." the _yokai_ shrugged sheepishly.

"But don't they work for your boss?" Professor Hagrid questioned.

"Actually, they work for my boss's boss," he corrected, "and he doesn't care much for _yokai_ either. As you can imagine, that makes relations between the _Makai_ and the _Reikai_ strained to say the least." Hiei then appeared next to him seemingly out of nowhere, eliciting gasps of aw from the other students.

"They're getting ready to breakdown the doors." the _jaganshi_ announced.

"They can't do this!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, leaping out of her seat.

"Try telling that to them…" Kurama muttered under his breath. A resounding boom echoed through the ancient corridors, followed closely by the distinct sound of wood plummeting onto a stone floor from a great height. The _yoko_ winced as the centuries old door was utterly destroyed. If that wasn't a crime he didn't know what was. Marching footfalls heralded the S.D.F.'s entrance into the Great Hall in military formation lead by none other than Otake…oh goody…

"Nobody move!" he shouted, weapon in hand in a decidedly hostile stance. "Put your hands up where we can see them!" Everyone immediately complied. "That goes especially for you two!" the captain snapped at the two _yokai_ who did so reluctantly. Two brave souls approached the demonic duo and escorted them up to the front of the room, keeping their weapons at the ready just in case. The _yoko_ couldn't help but note that the beleaguered captain had brought a different squadron with him than the last time.

"Not very creative, are they?" Hiei sneered, making Kurama grin despite himself. Perhaps it was the scent of the S.D.F.'s fear so thick in the air that was making so feel giddy. How they ever managed to bring down a single _yokai_ was quite a mystery to him. It wasn't as if they didn't smell or hear them coming. They were about as subtle as a swarm of locusts. But then Otake brought up a bound form wrapped in burlap towards them, effectively wiping the grin clean off his face.

"Is that-?" the taller _yokai_ breathed. The bound form abruptly fell to the floor, some of the binding and burlap ripping in Otake's hand to reveal a very disheveled yet all too familiar individual.

"Koenma?" the two _yokai_ exclaimed as the prince picked himself up off the ground. Excited whispers rippled through the Great Hall. Kurama could only speculate how this looked to his fellow students. The Lord and Judge of the Dead kidnapped and brought to Hogwarts? It must seem like something out of a dream…or a nightmare. A shrill inhuman cry rose above the clamor, making everyone hastily cover their ears in an effort to protect their hearing. Ghosts from every corner of the castle streamed in and circled the ceiling, clearly upset about something. Perhaps the _Reikai_ Prince's presence. Maybe they were afraid that they'd be forced to move on to the next life. Who knew? But one thing was for sure, they were certainly making the S.D.F. rather uncomfortable with all their wailing. It looked as though they didn't spend much time dealing with the spirits of the dead. Go figure.

"Stay on your guard, men!" Otake barked, rallying his troops. "Don't take your eyes off 'em!" he gestured pointedly to the prince and his demonic employees.

"I certainly hope this is worth a one way trip to the Seventh Circle of Hell Captain Otake!" Koenma gritted out through clenched teeth that were doing their best to cleave that baby blue pacifier in half.

"We'll see about that!" Otake huffed. "Now, hand it over!" he demanded, holding out his hand expectantly as if he were absconding some dangerous object from a mischievous child. The prince raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hand over what, pray tell?"

"You know very damn well what!" the captain shouted indignantly.

"No. I really don't." Koenma replied. "Lord and Judge of the Dead I may be, but that doesn't make me a fucking mind reader!"

"The Golden Seal!" the increasingly frustrated man exclaimed. The _Reikai_ prince and his two _yokai_ companions stared at him for a moment, stunned. Even the wailing ghosts overhead quieted to the staff and student's obvious confusion. The Golden Seal was just that, a gold seal. But that seal made whoever held it the King of the _Reikai_. In fact, that was how Koenma's father obtained the throne in the fist place and built up the Land of the Dead into a true empire or so the story goes. Now the veritable scepter to King Enma's throne was missing? Great. Just what they needed.

"I hate to break this to you, but I don't have it." the _Reikai_ prince slowly told the captain. "I don't even have the security code to get into the vault that it's in."

"Convenient excuse!" Otake scoffed. "But, as you well know, a sudden power outage brought all the computers down for approximately five minutes! That's more than enough time for someone to slip into the vault unseen in the chaos!"

"A power outage that you men triggered by downloading explicit images off the internet which violates the _Reikai_ Wireless Access Policy." Koenma responded dryly. The Captain and several of his troops blushed at that.

"It's not their fault that those images had a virus." the older man said defensively. "Besides, it was clearly planted specifically for them."

"How could it have been planted when it's against policy?" Kurama injected dubiously. Otake whirled on him with fire in his eyes.

"Aha!" he cried out in triumph. "So it was you who planted it! Just as I thought! Only such a devious mind such as yours could concoct such a nefarious scheme! And then you must've sent your partner to grab the Golden Seal during the power outage! A team effort!" The _yoko_ gave the _jaganshi_ a look who simply shrugged in response.

"Forget it." the prince sighed, turning to his two employees. "Let's beat it. I've been meaning to take a vacation anyway."

"Alright." the _yoko_ readily agreed.

"Wait!" Otake injected, stepping in front of them before they could even move towards the door. His men tensed behind him, readying themselves for battle. "You can't just leave!"

"Hiei?" Kurama politely suggested. The _jagan_ instantaneously glowed violet underneath the smaller _yokai's_ headband and psychically knocked out the S.D.F., letting their bodies fall hard onto the cold stone floor. No one spoke or moved a muscle as they hastily made their way out. But the taller _yokai_ paused when they reached his brunette friend.

"Hermione, I trust you wouldn't mind sending Tora and my things to my mother for me and inform her that I'll be unavailable for a while?" he inquired, stripping off his robes revealing the jeans and windbreaker he wore underneath to stave off the chill and handing it to her. He'd hardly be needing it outside the school.

"Sure. No problem." Hermione said somewhat dazedly. He gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

"So, where to now?" the _jaganshi_ asked once they stepped out into the frosty winter air and began to trudge through the deep snowdrifts.

"I hear Tahiti's great this time of year." Koenma commented offhandedly.

"But everyone goes to Tahiti." the _yoko_ joked.

"Right." the prince laughed. "Besides, I don't want to turn into my father."

"It's a bit late for that, isn't it?" Kurama teased. Koenma hit him in the arm in response.

xXx

Omake

"There, there Jorge. I'm sure everything will be alright." Botan said consolingly to the bawling _oni_ who was refusing to leave Koenma's office. The S.D.F. certainly didn't let a little thing like that get in the way of their 'investigation'. They had practically ripped the place apart looking for 'evidence', leaving the deity's poor assistant to clean up the mess.

"B-but th-they t-took Koenma-_sama_!" he cried as he all but laid on his boss's desk.

"He'll come back!" the _shinigami_ assured him. "Just you watch! He'll burst in with Yusuke and the others on his coat tails, take over the Gate of Judgement, and make everything right!"

"You th-think so?" the _oni_ sniffed, looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Absolutely!" That seemed to pick up Jorge's spirits. If only she could convince herself of that…

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- demon fox

_Jagan_- third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses a _jagan_.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Oni_- ogre

_Shinigami_- messenger of death/grim reaper

_Ningenkai_- human world

AN: Remember to review.


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129

"So…did you steal the Golden Seal?" Kurama hesitantly asked as he hunched over his hot cup of coffee, basking in the blessedly warm steam that washed over his frostbitten face that had gone numb hours ago. The three of them had walked all night long, mainly because the S.D.F. undoubtedly tried to after them once they had awoken from their forced nap there by making the exercise of powers of any kind risky lest they trace the resultant energy signature, and reached the second closest village to Hogwarts at the crack of dawn. Duff Town was surprisingly big considering it was in the middle of nowhere. With a dinner that opened early no less. Though the waitresses and patrons shot them wary glances every once in a while. Probably because Koenma looked, more or less, homeless since they had to scrounge new clothes for him in the back alleys before daring to show their faces in public. Said prince quirked an eyebrow at the _yoko_ from across the table.

"I assure you that I did not." he replied tiredly. "I didn't even know that it had gone missing until Otake said so back in the Great Hall."

"Do you think it's a set up?" Hiei injected thoughtfully.

"Beats me." the _Reikai_ prince shrugged.

"Maybe it isn't." the taller _yokai_ thought aloud, causing the other two to give him similar confused looks.

"What do you mean?" they both inquired.

"Maybe someone simply stole it." he shrugged. "Perhaps they knew it would ignite the feud brewing between you and Enma."

"Someone who apparently doesn't realize that they're now the King of the _Reikai_ weather they want to be or not." the _Jaganshi_ scoffed.

"But why would someone do that if they don't even want the throne?" Koenma pointed out.

"Because they want a specific person other than themselves on the throne instead." Kurama answered without much thought. "It's happened numerous times throughout history."

"So now someone other than my _otousan_ wants to pull my strings? Great…" the prince moaned, putting his head in his hands.

"It's just a theory." the _yoko _quickly added, now feeling immensely guilty for making the exiled _Reikai _prince feel even worse than he probably was after hiking practically all night through the frozen Scottish wilderness. "It could very well be that one of the guards on duty accidentally misplaced it or knocked it behind something."

"As ignorant as the _oni_ can be, I doubt even they would be as oblivious as to not notice the big shiny golden seal clattering to the floor!" Koenma spat.

"Speaking of _oni_, do you have any idea what's going to happen with your little servant? Or miss sunshine for that matter?" the smaller _yokai_ jumped in, saving his partner from getting skinned alive.

"I doubt they'd do anything to them." the frustrated prince shrugged.

"Really?" the _yoko_ blinked.

"Well, what can they do?" he pointed out to them. "Botan's a _shinigami_. They need her to help manage the souls of the dead weather they like it or not. And Jorge is invaluable. He's practically the only _oni_ who doesn't need babysitting. Besides, he knows the procedure process as well as I do. Hell, they probably need him to keep the Gate of Judgment from getting flooded with dead souls that need processing."

"Well, that's a relief." Kurama commented wistfully.

"Yeah…I'd feel terrible if anything happened to them just because of something I did or did not do." Koenma mumbled.

"That still leaves one question." Hiei said.

"Hm?" his partner grunted as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Where do we go from here?" the _jaganshi_ asked pointedly.

xXx

"Are you serious?" Genkai questioned, giving the prince and _yokai_ partners a suspicious look. She didn't even let them inside and out of the cold Japanese winter air, which the _yoko_ swore was colder than Scotland. Apparently the aging martial artist was content to watch them freeze to death.

"Do we look like we're joking here?" Koenma gritted out through his chattering teeth.

"How can someone just make off with the Golden Seal like that?" she scoffed, crossing her arms which caused the bottom of her bathrobe to ride up and expose the bottom of her knobby knees. Maybe Genkai was just upset that they woke her in the middle of the night and were making them pay?

"Look, can we discuss this inside?" Kurama pleaded. She gave him a searching look before relenting with an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine." Genkai relented with a tired sigh. They hastily made their way into the blessedly warm confines of the temple. Even standing just inside the door was far better than standing outside it. "Why even come here?" the aging martial artist pressed pointedly. "There's nothing I can do to alleviate the situation."

"Perhaps not but King Enma's men won't be too keen on trespassing on your turf." Koenma observed as he rubbed the feeling back into his arms.

"What am I, the monster hiding under the bed?" she inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

"With you reputation is it any wonder that even the S.D.F. think twice before crossing you?" Hiei drawled.

"I'm _ningen_." was her dry response.

"A very powerful one who doesn't discriminate between _yokai_ or other _ningens_." Kurama amended.

"They're going to come knocking sooner or later you know." Genkai said.

"We'll just see about that, know won't we?" the prince replied chipperly, rubbing his hands together. "Now, you wouldn't happen to have any hot coco would you?"

xXx

"Are you alright Shiori?" Molly attentively asked. The poor woman had gone on a cleaning rampage since she received Hermione's letter informing her that her son was now on the lamb. That had been three days ago and Mrs. Weasley had the sneaking suspicion that the younger woman hadn't been sleeping very much at all. Or eating for that matter. All in all she simply looked dreadful. Severus was probably the only person who could reason with her but his position was precarious enough with his loyalties among the Death Eaters being called into question. There wasn't really anything the man can do without giving himself away. So it fell to her, Remus, Sirius, and Tonks who had the week off due to a little mishap in the Portkey Office.

"I'm just wonderful!" Shiori answered with entirely too much enthusiasm as she whirled around with a decidedly airy look on her haggard face, oblivious to the fact that the rag she was using to oil the furniture was dripping onto her robes.

"Are you sure?" the Animagus gently pressed. "You don't seem like yourself."

"Oh, Sirius! Don't be silly!" she giggled as she waved off his concern like it was some kind of joke.

"Perhaps we should all sit down for a nice cup of tea." the werewolf suggested placidly. "Would you like herbal or green or…" he trailed off quizzically.

"But the furniture!" the careworn redhead weakly argued.

"The furniture won't sneak off while you take a break." Sirius chuckled good-humoredly as he carefully ushered her into the kitchen. It wasn't long before the tea and snacks were served and everyone was munching quietly, each in their own thoughts. Tonks was the first to break the uneasy silence.

"We know what happened." the young Auror began in a kind yet firm tone. "And we know that it must be killing you but you need to pull yourself together."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shiori replied blithely. They all stared at her for a moment, gob smacked.

"You can't play stupid with us." Sirius added in a firmer tone. "It's all over the news. Nothing like this has happened since…well…ever."

"Shuichi will be just fine." Molly assured her, patting her hand comfortingly.

"Of course he is." the younger woman said matter-of-factly.

"You need to get a grip on yourself." the Animagus growled frustratedly. "You've been cleaning like a House-elf for days."

"Well someone has to clean the place!" Shiori huffed. "Maybe you can live in a pigsty, Sirius Black, but I for one refuse to!"

"It's alright, Shiori." Mrs. Weasley told the other redhead soothingly, taking her hand. "You don't have to pretend with us. We're your friends. We're here for you." Shiori's façade crumbled and she broke down in tears. Molly wrapped her arms around her, rocking back and forth and muttering reassurances in her ear. "Hiei's counting on you to look after his sister, you know." she continued as the younger woman's sobs subsided.

"I-I know." Shiori sniffed. "I-I just c-can't help b-but worry…"

"I'm sure this isn't easy for them but they have to be strong." Remus injected kindly. "We all do."

xXx

Omake

The Portkey Office of the Ministry of Magic was just that, an office which dispensed and kept track of Portkeys used by Ministry officials. Every once in a while there would be an event where Portkeys were dispensed to the general public, with strict monitoring of course, but it was usually only the Ministry officials who used them on a regular basis. However, not every Ministry employee was welcomed to utilize such an efficient and effective way of travel. In fact, that group was fairly small. But that didn't mean there wasn't any problems with them…

"Oops, sorry!" Tonks apologized as she accidentally knocked over a table full of Portkeys disguised as Muggle refuse. The workers in the office heaved a collective sigh. That woman was barely through the door and she was already making a mess of things.

"Is there anything we can help you with today Nymphadora?" the woman closest to her asked tersely while silently praying that the answer would be no. No such luck.

"I need a Portkey to-whoa!" Without preamble, Tonks tripped, quite possibly over her own feet as far as the office workers were concerned, and took out yet another table heaped with Portkeys. Hours of hard work, ruined by a single klutzy slip of a woman.

"Nymphadora!" the woman began to chide. But in her effort to right herself, the Auror brought down yet another table. That did it for the woman. "That's it! I'm going to have a word with you supervisor over your misconduct here!"

"'Misconduct'?!" Tonks parroted indignantly as she finally got to her knees. Really, it wasn't her fault that she wasn't the most surefooted individual around. "I-!" She requited herself with the floor yet again, followed closely by another heart wrenching crash. Oh, this was going to be a long day…

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Oni_- ogre

_Shinigami_- messenger of death/grim reaper.

_Ningen_- human

_Otousan_- father

AN: Reviews and suggestions are always welcome.


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130

"Why do I get the feeling that you didn't pay for that?" Kurama looked up from the screen of the laptop sitting in his lap and saw Hiei leaning on the doorframe of their room in Genkai's temple looking at him with an expression caught between suspicion and amusement.

"Finder's keepers." he simply replied, turning his attention back to the computer. The _jaganshi_ gave a sharp laugh, coming over to sit next to him on the _futon_.

"It doesn't count if it's still inside the store." the smaller _yokai_ chuckled.

"Actually, it was sitting out in the alley by the backdoor." the _yoko_ informed him.

"Well someone just got fired…" Hiei mused with a mischievous grin. "So what are you doing, exactly?" he asked as he craned his head over to see the screen for himself.

"Just helping the _Reikai_ weed out unnecessary files in their electronic database." Kurama answered mildly. The _jaganshi_ didn't need further elaboration to realize what his partner was up to. He leaned back onto the _futon_ with his hands tucked behind his head, unconcerned.

"They do still keep information down on paper you know." the smaller _yokai_ reminded him through a bored yawn.

"Not anymore they don't." he muttered with a mysterious grin. Hiei quirked an eyebrow at that. "It's such a shame, really." the _yoko_ went on with faux empathy. "Apparently some neglectful _oni_ didn't fully extinguish his cigarette and the whole Records Department caught fire."

"I'd like to see you try to pass that one off on your _okaasan_." his partner jibbed. The woman was shrewd, if nothing else. Just the mere mention of something going awry at a big corporation had her turning to her 'angelic son' no matter if there was a viable explanation or if it took place on the other side of the world. That's what the taller _yokai _got for letting it slip that he wouldn't mind seeing such bloated ticks of industries crash and burn. Kurama's playful demeanor immediately vanished at the mention of Shiori to be replaced with one of great worry. Hiei mentally kicked himself. He pushed himself into an upright position and gently took the pilfered laptop, setting aside on the nightstand. "She'll be all right. There's only a handful of people who even know where she is, let alone get to her."

"I know." the _yoko_ sighed. "I just can't help but feel guilty for leaving her behind."

"It's for the best." the _jaganshi_ tried to reassure him. Slowly, a fanged grin broke out across his face. "Look on the bright side. We can finally let loose." Suddenly he brought his lips against his partner's as if trying to suck out that nagging guilt. And was doing quite a marvelous job of it. Perhaps Hiei was right. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be…

"Hey! This isn't a honeymoon!" The two _yokai_ broke apart to see Koenma standing in the doorway with a rather red-faced Yusuke and Kuwabara lingering back while Genkai gave them a look that clearly said 'you mess it up, you clean it up.'

"Do you mind?" Hiei growled pointedly.

"We have a situation." the prince told him in a serious tone. Behind him, the former detective chocked back a laugh. He sighed but ignored it. "The S.D.F. went after Chu and the others." That certainly got the demonic duo's attention.

"Are they okay?" Kurama gasped. It didn't even occur to him that the S.D.F. would go after the other _yokai_ employees.

"They're fine." Genkai assured him. "Just superficial wounds. Nothing that won't heal. But they had no choice but to leave the Malfoys to their own devices. Hopefully those people have enough sense to leave the country until things calm down."

"How long until the S.D.F. makes a move on Genkai?" Hiei brought up.

"Who knows." Koenma shrugged. A heavy silence fell upon them.

"There may be no choice but to take what refuge we can in the _Makai_." the taller _yokai_ reluctantly admitted.

"But if you guys do that, who's to stop King Enma from turning the _Ningenkai_ into his own personal playground?" Kuwabara injected worriedly. He had seen enough scuffles between gangs on the street to know what could happen when one side came out victorious.

"He won't." the prince assured him.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke pressed, unconvinced.

"We'd be giving him what he wants, a _yokai_-free _Ningenkai_." Koenma pointed out. "Why would he want to harm that which he pours so much of his energy protecting?"

"Revenge." Kurama stated simply, his stomach twisting into knots at the very thought.

xXx

The rest of the evening was quiet. Deathly so. Even Chu reframed from his usual merrymaking. It was as if a great weight had settled over them or a black cloud came to loom over their heads. The decision may not have been made yet, but it felt as if it had been made for them. They all knew that the S.D.F. would get over their trepidation of Genkai and come for them sooner or later. But that didn't mean they had to like it.

"This is bullshit!" Yusuke abruptly announced, having finally had enough of all the moping going on around him. "You guys seriously can't be thinking about giving up now!"

"Why don't you just do yourself a favor and shut the hell up." Hiei growled in irritation. "You don't even know what we're up against here."

"It's just a bunch of racist hypocrites!" the surly teen asserted.

"It's the King of the _Reikai_ and his fathomless armies!" the _jaganshi_ snarled. "They've never lost a battle! Not to _yokai_, not to _ningens_, not to anyone!"

"Then why don't we just make up an army of our own?!" the newly-turned _yokai_ suggested.

"Will you listen to yourself?!" Hiei snapped. "The only way we'll ever get an army to rival Enma's is if we go to the _Makai_, and the _Makai_ has never been united in anything before!"

"Maybe it's because they never had a reason to." Kurama slowly thought aloud. "Maybe they never had a leader they could get behind."

"You're not seriously thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" his partner groaned.

"If anything else, it'll put that old dispute to bed once and for all." the _yoko_ countered.

"You mean-?" Koenma gasped.

"Appeal to the Three Kings." he confirmed in all seriousness.

"That's assuming, of course, they'd even be interested." the _jaganshi_ added dryly.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Genkai injected. "It'd give them the best reason they could ask for to strike back against Enma and his anti-_yokai_ policies."

"Not to mention give them the chance to finally settle who is fit to rule the _Makai_." Toya muttered.

"Yeah! It's about damn time those three burry the hatchet!" Chu agreed enthusiastically, almost spilling his _sake_ on Genkai's floor. The aging martial artist gave him a dark look, a warning to not make a mess of her temple, which seemed to sober him up a little.

"But which one do we go to?" Yusuke asked. "I doubt they'd be very understanding if they knew we're also visiting the competition."

"We could split up." Kurama suggested. "Each of us picks a ruler and get to know them a little before deciding if they're the one or not."

"And if not just hightail it out of there?" Hiei injected incredulously. "Yeah, that'll go well…" he snorted.

"What do you propose that we do? Sit around and wait for the S.D.F. to hunt us down?" Kuwabara jibbed. Ruby red eyes narrowed dangerously at the tall _ningen_ teen.

"What would you care?" the smaller _yokai_ demanded. "It's not you they're after."

"I care because you _yokai_ are some of the best friends I've ever had." he responded earnestly. Hiei stared at him for a long moment, not believing what he was hearing.

"You've got a loose definition of 'friend'." the _jaganshi_ quietly scoffed.

"Just one question…how are we supposed to get to the _Makai_?" Rinku spoke up curiously. "The S.D.F. sealed it back up after the Sensui incident."

"I'm sure there's one or two members of the S.D.F. who wouldn't mind opening the way back up for us." Koenma grinned.

"Great!" Yusuke exclaimed. "What are we waiting for?! Let's do it! I can't wait to get my hands on that meddling old man! I'll teach him not to ever interfere with my fights!" the surly teen added with the menacing crack of his knuckles.

"We're supposed to be asking for assistance, not picking fights." Kurama reminded him. He was beginning to wonder whether or not it was really a good idea to let the former detective go back with them. The last thing they needed was to ignite a civil war.

"Yeah, yeah." Yusuke blandly agreed, carelessly waving away the _yoko's_ concern. "Don't worry. I got it." Somehow it really didn't do much to assure him…

xXx

Omake

"Huh…apparently one of a highbrow technology company's latest computer model has been stolen just days before it goes onto the market." Hermione announced as she reread the Muggle news article.

"So?" Ron grunted as he tucked into his third helping of pancakes.

"It shouldn't be possible." the brunette elaborated. "I mean, people are lining up just to preorder the thing so they'd have to have had it under lock and key."

"Oh, that Shuichi!" Shiori growled as she viciously ripped off a piece of bacon with her teeth. "It's not even a week since he left and he's already misbehaving!" The others shot her wary glances and silently wondered whether the woman was overreacting or if Shuichi, despite his angelic demeanor, really was a bad boy at heart.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Oni_- ogre

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Ningen_- human

_Futon_- traditional Japanese bedding consisting of padded mattresses and quilts pliable enough to be folded and stored during the day.

_Sake_- an alcoholic drink derived from fermented rice. Also called rice wine.

_Okaasan_- mother

AN: Please review!


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131

The night was cold and dark. Storm clouds boiled overhead, threatening to unleash another frigid blizzard upon the Japanese mountains. What creatures that chose to whether the winter took whatever shelter they could. Even the cunning _kitsune_ opted for safety over an easy meal. But then, an ethereal glow illuminated the sanctity of Genkai's isolated temple. It bathed the courtyard in warm light, warming the frozen figures watching in rapt fascination as a rogue team of the S.D.F. carefully opened the very fabric of reality. But despite the spectacular lightshow, a somber mood hung over ragtag group of friends. There was a certain finality about this parting. It was uncertain if any of them would live to see another day. The _Makai_ was a dangerous place. Even for _yokai_.

"It's done." Shun-jun, the blue-haired male who had almost successfully brought an end to the infamous King of Thieves, wiping sweat off his brow.

"You sure it's safe?" Yusuke questioned as he eyed the portal warily. "It doesn't drop us off a couple hundred feet above the ground, right? Cause that would suck."

"Our method is much more precise that Sensui's." Shun-jun replied with a wry grin. "Trust us. We've been doing this for centuries. We know what we're doing."

"_Arigatou_." Koenma told him. "I know that you're taking quite the risk by helping us."

"So…who goes first?" Yusuke asked. They were all silent for several long moments.

"I will." Kurama sighed, steeling himself for the proverbial leap into the unknown.

"Are you sure?" Koenma questioned solemnly. The _yoko_ didn't answer.

"Who will you be appealing to?" Hiei injected.

"Yomi, the youngest of the three." the taller _yokai_ responded.

"Why?" Yusuke asked in bewilderment. From what the others had told him of the Three Kings, Yomi was the most radical and strongly believed that _yokai_ were superior to all other races. It was hardly the sort of person the teen figured that Kurama would rub elbows with. Especially considering his close ties to _ningens_.

"He's the most likely to try and use this as an opportunity to extend his control far beyond the _Makai_. If that's the case…someone's going to have to stop him." The surly teen couldn't help but feel that there was more to it than that. But it was clear that Kurama wasn't going to spill his guts. And if Kurama was anything it was stubborn.

"It'll be dangerous." Shun-jun advised him. "It might be an idea to leave behind anything that may suggest you have a soft spot for the _Reikai_ or _Ningenkai_."

"Right." the _yoko_ reluctantly agreed. As foolish and as greedy as it seemed, parting from his _ningen_ trappings was like parting from the life he had lived for the past sixteen years. Regardless, he left all his worldly possessions in Genkai's care including the clothes off his back. As he transformed into his _yokai_ form and prepared to jump headlong into the portal one thought ran through his mind…_'I hope Shiori and the others will be alright while I'm gone.'_

xXx

"I don't believe this!" Nearly every head in the Great Hall swiveled around at Hermione's indignant shriek curiously. Feeling rather self-conscious due to his position next to the brunette girl, Ron shushed her while at the same time made himself as inconspicuous as possible. After a moment the students and staff returned to their breakfast and conversations. It really wasn't all that uncommon for the Muggle-born to throw a fit over some injustice or other. They just hoped that whatever it was didn't turn into another petition as with the House-elves. Thankfully, she gave that up after said elves made it a point to avoid her like the plague which seemed to drive home the point that they liked serving others. It was practically written in their DNA.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, ignoring Ron's silent attempts to not ask. For all they knew it was probably something important…

"Th-they're letting th-that woman out!" her friend hissed angrily, face turning a furious shade of red and hair frizzing as though an electrical storm was raging within that brilliant mind. She thrusted the Daily Prophet into their faces. There on the front page was the unmistakable image of Dolores Umbridge. Ron just about chocked on his bacon.

"W-Why?" he coughed out.

"Isn't it obvious? Because the prince put her in there." the brunette explained. "But now that he's going against him, King Enma's letting her out on the grounds of abuse of power on his son's part."

"Well, at least the Minister for Magic fired her so she can't possibly get her old job back." Ginny pointed out optimistically.

"It get's worse." Hermione informed her.

"How?" the redhead's brother injected. What could possibly worse than letting that…thing loose.

"He's reinstating her as High Inquisitor here at Hogwarts to monitor any 'damage' that the _yokai_ have inflicted." the bright witch spat out.

"H-he can't do that." Ron protested weakly. Hermione shook her head at him.

"He's the King of the _Reikai_. He can do whatever he wants."

xXx

The forest was choked with all kinds of flora and fauna. Dragonflies the size of small birds skimmed over ponds brimming with tadpoles that hastily took shelter under water lilies as fanged equines searched the banks for anything to sate their thirst for blood…even each other. But Kurama knew exactly how to avoid the dangers of the forest, just walk lightly and keep a low profile. A primal part of him reveled in stalking through the undergrowth. The moist rich soil between his paws, the scent of blooming plant life, even the occasional corpse over which scavengers fought tooth and claw for the smallest mouthfuls. However, that was soon to change. Already he could see the glass and steel towers of the city of Gandara reaching up above the canopy into the crimson sky above. Dark clouds roiled among it's artificial peaks, threatening to shower it in an electrical storm. He wasn't sure whether or not to take it was a sign of things to come…

Suddenly, something else was moving through the undergrowth towards him with no pretense at subtlety. The _yoko_ froze. Either the _yokai_ was very powerful or very foolish. He hunkered down, belly flat against the earth, hoping that whatever it was just passed him by none the wiser. Eventually, a tall pale man with long inky black hair emerged. Six horns ringed the top of his head like a crown above six pointed ears. There was something oddly familiar about the man and that didn't sit well with Kurama at all. Had he stolen from this individual or a close relative in the past? Fought against him or his kin? Then he noticed the eyes. An old, long scar cut across them. A scar he keenly remembered giving to a particularly insistent _yokai_ that was hell-bent on teaming up with him. No matter how many times he put him in the dirt, the _yokai_ always came back. So he had to resort to drastic measures to maintain his solitude though he had no idea that _yokai_ would one day rise up above all others to challenge the strongest of the strong for supremacy…perhaps he should've just killed him all those years ago…

"Kurama…it's been quite some time, hasn't it?" Yomi mused. The King of Gandara didn't seem all that upset at his presence. In fact, he seemed almost elated. Kurama emerged from the undergrowth and transformed in order to converse with the other _yokai_.

"Some would much rather never see me again." he chuckled, opting for friendliness over suspicion. Acting warmly to Yomi just might open the way for diplomacy.

"Many thought they wouldn't. Not since the incident. But you managed to cheat death by escaping to the _Ningekai_." The blind _yokai_ paused for a moment. "There has been talk that the great King of Thieves had changed sides and was working for the _Reikai_."

"One must do what one must to survive." the _yoko_ easily said. "It was only a matter of time before they became aware of my presence." It seemed to be exactly what Yomi wanted to hear from the way he smirked.

"So you've returned to retake your rightful place here in the _Makai_. You couldn't have chosen a better time. In fact, I could use someone with your skills and experience." he informed him.

"Why?" Kurama questioned pointedly without dropping the friendly tone. "By all events and purposes, you have every right to kill me."

"Frankly, I'm glad you did what you did." Yomi admitted. "I was young and rash and filled with ambition but had none of the patience to fulfill it. You tough me a valuable lesson. That's why I need you by my side to keep me focused and inline. If I'm to become the sole ruler of the _Makai_, I can't be as foolish as I once was." The _yoko_ carefully mulled it over. There was always the chance that this was simply an elaborate setup to get him to trust the blind _yokai_, perhaps even hand over all his sequestered riches before the fatal blow was struck. Or maybe Yomi's ambition went far beyond that. He could indeed require someone with his skills and experience to steal the throne from the competition. What he had in mind for the _Makai_, his feelings about the _Reikai_ and _Ningenkai_ was of greater concern. Will he seek to subjugate them and thereby rise _yokai_ to a level of supremacy? There was really only one way to find out…

"I'm quite intrigued." Kurama carefully replied. "It's not everyday that someone as great as yourself acknowledges their shortcomings, let alone seeks the assistance of a lowly thief."

"It helps that my blindness has only enhanced my other senses." the other _yokai_ explained. "I can hear someone miles away, feel their presences, even sense out the health and the state of their bodies. Lies are as clear as day to me. Assassins stand no chance." He paused a moment, giving the King of Thieves a measured look. "I can tell I can trust you."

"I'm honored." the _yoko_ bowed. "Now, what bothers you so much to have you seek out my services?"

"Raizen is on his last legs and I need you help to secure his lands and draft his forces into my own." Yomi told him. "After that, the only thing that stands in my way is Mukuro."

xXx

Omake

"Alright, so who's next?" Koenma wondered aloud.

"Not me." Yusuke scoffed. "Portals tend to drop me off in every shit-hole in existence."

"What's the matter Urameshi? Scared?" Kuwabara snickered.

"You want a couple of bruises to remember me by?" the surly teen bit back challengingly.

"Wimps." Hiei snorted. He shoved his way past the bickering duo and calmly stepped through the portal, much to the quarreling friends astonishment.

"Yusuke, get you ass moving! We don't have all night!" Genkai snapped impatiently. The sooner she got all these people out of her temple the better. This wasn't a halfway house damn it!

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Ningen_- human

_Arigatou_- thank you

_Kitsune_- ordinary fox

AN: Reviews and suggestions are always welcome.


	132. Chapter 132

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 132

The cities of the _Makai_ made those of the _Ningenkai_ seem paltry at best. There were no environmental laws or pretenses at artistry. It was all concrete and steel that grasped at the sky like mismatched teeth seeking to tear apart the sky. Streetlamps were inconsequential to _yokai_ who can easily perceive through the gloom. Businesses catering to all tastes and vices unabashedly left their doors open, letting the atmosphere within to lure patrons and customers without the need for silly signs or blinding lights. No one even bothered to discard the corpses of the dead that were found around just about every corner and dark alley. They would eventually be devoured by scavengers or decompose to little more than piles of bones. People could deal with the stench or leave. No one was keeping them here.

"I see that nothing's changed these sixteen years." Kurama mused. Somehow, the thought was rather depressing. While the _Ningenkai_ was forever changing it's shape, the _Makai_ didn't even acknowledge the passage of time. How was it that a people with so little time live life while those with millennia to spare hardly bathed in-between binges? Now he knew how Yusuke felt when his mother was still alcohol dependent.

"It won't stay that way for much longer." Yomi responded cryptically. "The winds of change are coming, my friend. Soon all will realize the full potential of the _Makai_." His head turned to face the wind and he took a deep breath as if already savoring that moment. The _yoko_ remained silent as they traversed the winding gloomy streets toward Yomi's palace, a veritable complex resting at the heart of the city that towered above all else. He dimly noticed how any other _yokai_ scrambled out of their way, practically falling over themselves, as if not doing so was punishable by death. Either his reputation hadn't dwindled any despite the long absence or the blind _yokai_ next to him inspired fear among the people more than anything else. Even the guards at the gates seemed to shrink back at their liege's approach.

"Ah, there you are!" a dry voice boldly exclaimed, stopping both _yokai_ in their tracks. "I've been looking all over for you!" Kurama couldn't help but blink in surprise as a small, wizened _yokai_ loped over as fast as his arthritic joints would allow. It was uncommon to come across such an elderly individual in the _Makai_, especially considering how most are slain once they're no longer in their prime.

"Youda, has something gone awry with our little pet project?" Yomi inquired with a minute trace of concern in his voice that immediately piqued the _yoko's_ interest. A pet project? What kind of project was it to warrant supervision from someone as high up the food chain as Yomi? Youda shook his head at the inquiry but fidgeted with the long, thin white mustache that grew from the skin of his upper lip like the whiskers of a catfish.

"General Sanchi-" he began.

"Can speak for himself!" a much taller and burly _yokai_ snapped irritably, pointedly shoving Youda out of the way. He appeared to be a mutated merman with the shimmering scales of a goldfish…not very intimidating all around.

"I certainly hope this is important…" Yomi sighed like a parent reaching the end of his leash with an errant child. Kurama was beginning to understand exactly why the blind _yokai_ sought out his services.

"It is! It concerns your welfare and the security of your lands!" he insisted vehemently with a pointed look towards the _yoko_.

"_Yoko_ Kurama-" Yomi began tiredly.

"-is a thief!" the general spat. "He'll do anything for profit! He had even whored himself out to the _Reikai_ for a reduced sentence! He can't be trusted! Who's to say he won't turn around and sell all our secrets to Murkuro or Raizen?!"

"Because they'll kill me right after I delivered the goods." Kurama responded wryly.

"What?" Sanchi injected.

"If I play double agent, it'll just confirm that I can't be trusted so my second employer would get rid of me as soon as I completed the job to ensure I don't double-cross him in turn." the _yoko_ slowly explained.

"Convenient excuse." the general huffed, as unconvinced as ever.

"At least I have one. You blatant disrespect to your own liege, however, is inexcusable." Kurama replied coolly. Sanchi blanched at that.

"Me disrespectful to Lord Yomi?!" he raged, the muscles in his jaws twitching like mad. But the silvery _yokai_ was unfazed. He was used to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei's petty squabbles.

"You're questioning him, in front of a guest no less." Kurama pointed out. "If his lordship weren't so merciful he'd undoubtedly kill you for your insolence. It is general consensus that servants should not be heard or seen." The general turned a very interesting shade of red as he struggled to fight back the impulse to strangle the _yoko_ who was greatly enjoying himself.

"Why you-!"

"Enough Sanchi!" Yomi barked, his patience rapidly running out. "Unless there is anything important you wish to bring to my attention I suggest you return to your duties. The troops must be ready for battle with Murkuro's forces when the time comes."

"As you wish…" the fishy _yokai_ gritted out between clenched teeth. With one last heated look at Kurama, he turned on his heel and stormed off into the dark recesses of the complex to most likely concoct a way to get back at the smartass _yoko_. It looked like the King of Thieves was going to have to sleep with an eye open after all…

xXx

The mood throughout Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was most gloomy even though the sun was out in full force. It was almost like someone had died from the way both staff and students went about their day in a sort of numb trance. As a result, classes felt longer than usual and much less interesting. And the ghosts appeared to be susceptible to it as well. Professor Binns was nearly incoherent from the way he muttered through the lesson. Peeves himself was strangely quiet, much to Mr. Filch's relief. Quite frankly, it was all driving Hermione up the wall…

"This is a school! We're supposed to be learning!" she vented to a bewildered Ron who clearly didn't understand her frustration.

"Why don't you just think about it as a holiday?" he suggested. The brunette gave him a dark look that told him he just should've kept his big mouth shut and let her rant until she was blue in the face.

"Can't you take anything seriously?!" Hermione exclaimed. "You know just as well as I do that this is only going to get worse once that woman takes over!"

"Relax! She's not here yet!" the redhead tried to sooth the irate girl. But she simply ignored him.

"She's going to ban the practical use of magic like she did before and insist on studying magical theory!" she continued vehemently. And the students are going to suffer from it! They won't even know how to defend themselves properly against the Dark Arts! It'll be disastrous!"

"What do you want me to do about it?!" the embattled redhead questioned helplessly. Honestly, what did that girl expect? That he'd clap his hands together and make it all better? That seemed to quiet her for a moment. But then, the proverbial light bulb went off and lightened her face. Oh hell…he really did it this time…

"You're right! We can't just take this laying down!" the brunette asserted. "Shuichi's counting on us!" Ron blinked at that. Shuichi was counting on them? To do what, exactly? However, the question remained unspoken as a ripple ran thought the students in the halls. Whispers fluttered up and down the corridors…Umbridge had just arrived. Everyone seemed to freeze in place at the news with horrified expressions. Slowly, the sea of black-robed bodies parted. That unmistakable bow bobbed in front of the entourage that had willingly followed the owner of it to jail by obediently attacking a student without question. Though they smiled, no one else was. Only glares greeted them, making it all too clear that they were not welcomed here. But that didn't stop them. In fact, Umbridge felt emboldened to stop and jump on the base of a statue to address the gathered students like a king would his subjects. It was a little pathetic, really, considering how with her short stature it only barely raised her above everyone's heads and made her seem that much shorter.

"Stalwart students of Hogwarts, your days of cowering within the shadows of vile monsters are over!" Umbridge declared proudly. From the look on her face, it was clear that she was expecting a roar of applause, maybe even tears of joy. While her legion of minions openly rejoiced, the students did anything but.

"Boo!" echoed the students with varying degrees of anger.

"Get lost!" another shouted.

"Bitch!" a particularly bold student exclaimed over the cacophony. If any of the teachers heard the raucous, they didn't hurry over to quiet them. The newly reinstated Hogwarts High Inquisitor flushed angrily, her thin lips disappearing into a hard line. However, unlike the students, she restrained herself.

"Now, now," she giggled in an all too sweet voice, "I know we've had our differences in the past but I come unto you now in order to restore this temple of wisdom to its former glory, to undo the damage that has been wrought by malicious demons thinly disguised as humans and their insidious accomplices."

"You come here to force you warped ideals onto us!" Hermione spat. All eyes turned to her. Ron, as white-faced as he was, remained by her side even as those closest to them hastily shuffled away like they had the plague. "By trying to elevate humanity higher than all other you're driving a wedge between races when we should unite against the likes of Lord Voldemort!" There was a collective gasp at the Dark Lord's name. More than a few shuddered fearfully. Ron, on the other hand, was too stunned to even flinch. For as long as he knew the brainy brunette, she had never before called the Dark Lord by name.

"See the poison that those fiends have injected into this young woman's mind?!" Umbridge suddenly injected, pointing an accusing finger at Hermione. "They would have you throw yourselves headlong into a storm then take over once you've expired! But I for one won't let them!" Again, her faithful lackeys heartily applauded. Hermione glowered at the High Inquisitor as if she were little more than the lowly toad she so resembled. That only cemented things in her mind…Umbridge had openly declared war.

xXx

Omake

"I can't believe that girl!" Umbridge raged once she and her company had retreated to the relative privacy of her new office. "How dare she speak to me like that in front of her peers! Next thing you know, she'll be rallying the entire student body against me!"

"Don't worry." one of her companions spoke up confidently. "She's just one girl. Well handle it." As if on cue, handles of all shapes and sizes rained painfully down on their heads. They all cried out and took what shelter they could from the assault. The High Inquisitor peeked out from under the safety of her desk and spied none other than Peeves hurling the handles gleefully. She let out an infuriated scream.

"Those things have even coerced the castle ghosts to their cause!" Things were even worse than she had suspected!

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Reikai_- spirit world

_Ningenkai_- human world

AN: Remember to review.


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133

"Are you out of your mind?!" Ron asked Hermione for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. But she ignored him, yet again, in favor of examining the bookshelves in front of her. Neville fidgeted nervously next to him looking very much like he didn't want to be apart of this 'brilliant idea'. Still, the round-faced boy stood there by his friends regardless. Luna by contrast didn't seemed perturbed at all. In fact, it almost appeared as though she were merely searching for a book for her homework. The redhead supposed that was part of the point of why they were in the Library, to make it seem like they weren't up to anything when they actually were.

"Aha! Here it is!" Hermione finally muttered triumphantly as she pulled down one of the thicker leather-bound volumes from it's place on the shelf. Luna too gingerly extracted a tomb.

"How about this?" she asked the brunette, showing her the book. "Will this help?"

"Yes! Great job Luna!" the brunette praised. "This is perfect! I didn't even consider looking up Shielding Spells! You're brilliant!"

"Don't help her!" Ron hissed. "It'll only encourage this crazy scheme!" Both girls stared at him for a moment.

"How is it crazy?" Hermione questioned, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"It isn't against the rules or anything." Luna pointed out.

"It will be once Umbridge catches onto us." Neville piped in.

"She just can't ban clubs." the bright witch protested. "It would spark a riot. Just think about the Quidditch teams. They sure as hell won't stand for it. Not to mention the fans."

"The woman's High Inquisitor." the redhead pointed out.

"So?" she shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything."

"'Doesn't mean anything'?!" Ron parroted incredulously. "Hermione, her powers are equal to if not greater than the Headmaster's! Even the teachers are on edge cause she just might fire them if they don't meet with her approval!"

"But she's not the Headmaster now is she?" Hermione grinned as if she had just won the argument.

"You're barmy." the second youngest Weasley deadpanned. "Absolutely barmy."

"Umbridge is the barmy one if she thinks we're just going to let her walk all over us!" the brunette declared with an all too familiar glint in her eye. Ron and Neville shared a look. This was not going to end well…

xXx

Kurama never had much interest in politics or other such similar power plays over social standing within a particular society. In perspective, it was all rather meaningless. It didn't really contribute anything to survival to the individual or the group at large. If anything, it did more to undermine overall wellbeing than it did to promote it. Especially considering how social issues can quickly snowball into something much bigger. One tiny comment could easily lead to dissention which was the gateway to revolt and anarchy. No, living in obscurity was the much better option if he had the choice which he apparently didn't have the luxury of making. There were a million other different places where he'd rather be that stuck inside some stuffy conference room with political vultures practically drooling over the prospect of garnering even more power.

"As you can see," Youda droned on, indicating to the graph projected onto the large screen hanging on the wall for everyone's viewing pleasure, "Raizen's death is imminent. In fact, I predict he won't live to see out the year." Almost every face in the room smiled at the news…save for the _yoko_ who eyed the graph skeptically. Most organizations would've demanded sources for the sake of verifying the facts. But the _Makai_ worked differently and _yokai _were more than willing to work on rumors and hearsay if need be if it furthered their plans…a means to an end.

"What's the matter Kurama? Cat got your tongue?" Sanchi goaded. The smug look on his face only made the _yoko_ want to peel back his flesh to see if the oversized fish really had a backbone.

"What is on your mind?" Yomi asked, curious in the King of Thieves silence.

"Yes, enlighten us with your famed intellect." another adviser, a particularly effeminate _yokai_, cooed. It was hard to tell whether or not he was being sarcastic.

"Its dangerous to make assumptions." he simply injected. The room was deathly quiet. Eyes stared at him in blatant disbelief.

"Assumptions?!" Youda and Sanchi exploded at the same time with similar outraged looks on their faces. Ah, so the 'facts' were gleaned from the general's hand-picked agents.

"You think Raizen may survive?" the blind _yokai_ questioned in a much calmer and even tone. The other advisors eyed the _yoko_ with more interest than they had yet during the meeting.

"Last I checked, Raizen is merely suffering from self-imposed starvation…correct?" Kurama began. Youda hesitantly nodded, suspicious as to what exactly the silver _yokai_ getting at. "So he could very well make a miraculous turn around."

"The stubborn old fool won't go back to consuming _ningen_ flesh!" Sanchi snapped. "He's far too proud and noble for that!"

"Now who ever said anything about him eating _ningens_?" the silver _yokai_ inquired all too sweetly.

"A substitute food source. Yes, I've heard such talk before from him and Mukuro." Yomi slowly admitted. "But I haven't heard anything about them actually finding one."

"With all due respect, if they have found one they might keep it on a need to know basis." Kurama pointed out. "They may even try to use that little secret to their advantage."

"Ha! As if they could keep such news secret!" the general scoffed. "My people have infiltrated both Raizen and Mukuro's forces. If such a thing has happened, they'd know."

"However, that doesn't necessarily mean they'd actually tell you." the _yoko_ injected once again. There was a loud bang as Sanchi leapt out of his seat, sending the chair clattering noisily to the floor, and leaned over the table menacingly towards him. If looks could kill, Kurama reckoned he'd have been instantly incinerated from the way the fishy _yokai_ was glowering at him.

"What are you trying to say?" Sanchi demanded threateningly.

"I'm saying you're putting entirely too much trust in your underlings." Kurama said blatantly. Honestly, was the general really that thickheaded? "They're only really interested in their own welfare. If another, better opportunity comes along you can bet they'll jump on it at a moment's notice."

"They're highly trained." he furious _yokai_ growled. "They know the price of failure."

"All the more not to tell you." the _yoko_ shrugged. To Sanchi's horror, the other advisors nodded in agreement.

"Yes." the effeminate _yokai_ said. "There are too many holes in this plan for it to work successfully. Who knows? Maybe your most trusted men are actually working for the other kings to further their cause."

"So what should we do?" another asked.

"Well, we must eliminate the so-called spies for one." a third answered. "We really can't afford to have them spilling all of our plans now can we?"

"That would effectively blind us to the enemies every move!" the general exclaimed indignantly. Kurama wasn't sure if Sanchi was arguing because he was so invested in his plan or if he was simply arguing because he felt like the _yoko_ was undermining his authority.

"What's more important, Sanchi? Offense or defense?" Yomi abruptly questioned.

"A good offense is the best defense!" he asserted without missing a beat.

"Not if it undermines all our efforts thus far." the effeminate _yokai_ countered. "There is so much riding on trust…perhaps too much. It would be prudent to take Kurama's advise to heart and find some other way to monitor Rizen and Mukuro's activities."

"You're taking his side?!" the flustered general blurted out.

"The only side I'm on is Lord Yomi's as should you." the adviser huffed, insulted. As if there was any other side…

"Why you-!" Sanchi began, his face as red as his scales would allow.

"Enough, Sanchi." the blind _yokai_ commanded tiredly. "You've made your case."

"B-but milord-!" the fishy _yokai_ sputtered.

"I said enough!" Yomi snapped. The whole room went deathly silent. Sanchi deflated and slowly sank back down in his seat. He didn't even dare to look in Yomi's general direction. "I've made up my mind." he continued in a much calmer tone. "Kurama's right. It's dangerous to make assumptions, especially now that we're so close to victory. A new plan must be made." No one said a thing for several tense moments. No one wanted to test his frayed nerves further.

"Perhaps we should adjourn for the day and sleep on it." Kurama carefully offered. It seemed to be the right thing to say as all the tension vanished. The meeting ended on a slightly higher note but the anxiety still lingered. Yet Sanchi shamelessly glared heatedly at the _yoko_, making him remind himself to firmly lock the doors and windows of his room that night…_'This is going to be one hell of a mission.'_

xXx

Omake

For once, everyone in McGonagall's transfiguration class was paying attention to the lesson. Enraptured even. Having every eye in the room focused entirely on her was a nice change from the usual nonsense that some of the more insubordinate students liked to try to pull when they thought she wasn't looking. She found that teaching was rather enjoyable instead of a migraine that required at least half a bottle of pain reliever a day to stifle to a dull throb. And then it happened.

"Hehem." Just like that, her perfect day shattered into a million pieces. McGonagall stumbled to a halt in the middle of her lecture. She turned to the offender, that pink toady deviant that was determined to make her life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a living hell.

"Dolores," she slowly began, her anger barely kept in check, "etiquette dictates that one should cover their mouth when they cough or sneeze. Not only is it impolite but it spreads germs." The High Inquisitor balked at that.

"Are you implying that I'm harboring some disease, professor?" Umbridge questioned in an all too sweet tone.

"Well, with the way you're always coughing I can't help to wonder." McGonagall replied coolly. "You may want to get that checked out…just in case." Umbridge, red-faced, sputtered for a moment before furiously writing something down on that infernal clipboard of hers. None of the students could help but grin at their new favorite teacher for the rest of the class.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningen_- human

AN: Don't forget to review!


	134. Chapter 134

AN: Let's just say it's been a long week…

Chapter 134

The sound of hammering rang hollowly though the corridors of Hogwarts like an eulogy. Students gathered round the source, Mr. Filch who was precariously perched on an ancient ladder that looked ready to collapse at any moment. He appeared to be hanging up a sign of some sort but no one could make out what it said through the Caretaker's rear end. Each swing of the hammer drove the iron spike further into the old stone and caused the rickety ladder to sway dangerously from the force of it. No one stepped up to steady it. If anything, they were half-tempted to just push it over themselves and get rid of the git for once and for all. Then Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad goons meandered over in their garish pink robes with silvery I's pinned proudly over their breast and watched the spectacle.

"I knew it!" Hermione whispered angrily.

"What?" Ron and Neville inquired.

"Umbridge is making her move." she replied in a conspiratorial tone. Before either boy could question her further, Filch finally finished the task and hung the sigh for everyone to see. What it read cause gasps and cries of outrage to ripple through the crowd or students.

"No clubs?!" one particularly outraged student exclaimed.

"That means no Quidditch!" another stunned student realized.

"What?! No Quidditch?!" A riot was quickly brewing as indignant anger swept over the gathered students. And still more gathered, drawn in by the ruckus like moths to a flame.

"Now, now…" one of Umbridge's goons spoke up in a feeble attempt at consolation. "This is for your own protection."

"Against what?!" Ron questioned incredulously. "Fun?!"

"There are those who would poison you with their ideals under such guises." the second goon answered with all the passion of a zealot. "And that poison would turn you against you friends, your family, your loved ones, even the world." The crowd exploded at that.

"You're bonkers!"

"Don't our own opinions count anymore?!"

"This is bullshit!"

"Enough!" Dumbledore roared as he and Professor McGonagall swept through the furious student body to confront Umbridge's minions. Everyone immediately fell silent. The Headmaster hardly ever raise his voice like that or appeared so enraged. But boy did he look scary. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Just a little fuss over the High Inquisitor's declaration." one replied, puffing out his chest as if it was something to be proud of.

"A declaration?" the Headmaster parroted. He carefully scrutinized the obscene announcement that was now defacing the ancient wall. "No clubs?"

"No clubs?!" McGonagall shrieked, rushing over to see for herself. "That means no Quidditch as well!" she bemoaned.

"That's right." the other Inquisitorial Squad personnel replied much to eagerly. "It's a simple precaution to prevent recruiting."

"Recruiting?!" the Transfiguration teacher scoffed incredulously. "Of whom?! In case you've already forgotten, this is a school of Merlin's sake!"

"Demons are insidious creatures!" he responded defensively. "They'll do anything to achieve their dark designs even if it means bringing innocent children under their thrall!"

"I'd say your little precaution may very well back fire." Dumbledore injected cryptically.

"Say what?!" the first exploded. His companion up a steady hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" the second inquired suspiciously.

"Muggles have a charming story that they often tell to their children when they tuck them into bed for the night." the Headmaster began conversationally. "'The Boy Who Cried Wolf'. As the name suggests, it's about a boy who is tasked with watching over a flock of sheep. Should he spot a wolf he's to give the alarm. However, he got bored and, as young men tend to do, made it a game of raising the alarm just to trick the adults. Only the adults, having grown weary of his mischievousness, decided to just ignore the boy. So when a wolf did appear, the boy found himself very much alone."

"What's the point?!" the impatient Inquisitor snapped. It was his job to protect innocent people from the likes of demons, not to listen to some old man ramble on incoherently.

"There is a moral to the story." Dumbledore went on, unfazed. "No one will take heed if you keep raising the alarm for no apparent reason. Now, if you don't mind, do take that ridiculous sign down. I simply will not stand for the defacement of such an ancient castle." he finished dismissively.

"Then where are we supposed to post it?" both of Umbridge's goons called after him as he and McGonagall made their leave.

"Why not the bulletin boards in the common rooms?" was his simple reply. "That is what they're designed for, after all."

xXx

Kurama found himself awoken in the middle of the night. His keen ears twitched at the sound of footsteps carefully making their way down the hall just beyond the door in a poor attempt at stealth. That could only mean one thing, assassin. And a very poor one at that which lead him to believe that it was none other than Sanchi. Indeed he could already scent that fishy smell from where he laid in bed. Part of him wondered if Yomi knew as well given the blind _yokai's_ acute senses. If so, why not stop his general from making the last and biggest mistake of his life? Did he want Sanchi dead? Almost predictably, the footsteps stopped right in front of his door. The sound of a lock pick tickling the tumblers of the lock chimed in the otherwise silent night. All the whys and what-ifs scattered from the _yoko's_ mind as the door was coaxed open. None of that mattered. There were bigger fish to fry.

Forcing every muscle in his body to relax, Kurama feigned sleep. His breathing was carefully deep and even. But his mind was as clear and as sharp as ever. He immediately worked out a counter attack even before the fishy _yokai_ had fully entered the room. Closer and closer the general crept yet the _yoko_ didn't even twitch. This had to be timed just right or it may just backfire on him. Sanchi may be as dumb as a rock but there had to have been some redeeming quality or else Yomi wouldn't have hired the man in the first place. The bed dipped slightly as a new weight settled upon it. Stinky, hot breath wafted across his face. Kurama's eye's snapped open to see the aquatic _yokai_ looming over him. Before the bigger _yokai_ could react, the _yoko_ cleaved his claws through the soft vulnerable flesh of his neck. Blood freely flowed out of the gaping wound and cascaded down onto the sheets. A pair of stunned eyes stared at him in disbelief.

"W-what?!" was all he could choke out. His breath came in shallow gasps and his orange scaly face became deathly pale.

"You're predictable, Sanchi." Kurama told him. With one final gasp of air, the general flopped down onto the mattress in a pool of his own blood.

"Excellent work, Kurama." Yomi clapped as he stepped out of the shadows. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to see the blind _yokai_. But that didn't stop him from jumping at the intrusion. He must've been so caught up with Sanchi that he didn't even sense Yomi's arrival. "I see that all those years in hiding didn't dampen your skill in the least. Wonderful."

"So you knowingly let your general walk to his death?" Kurama questioned. "That's cold, not to mention counterproductive to your efforts."

"Every garden needs a little weeding now and again as you well know." the blind _yokai_ smiled. He seemed especially pleased by it for some reason…had Sanchi annoyed him that much?

"You have a new general in mind?" the _yoko_ asked, curiosity piqued.

"Something like that…" Yomi answered distractedly. His hand gently cupped his face. Kurama jerked back as if burned, staring at the other _yokai_ with a queer expression on his face.

"What are you-" he began but Yomi silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"I may be blind but I'll never forget how beautiful you are." the blind _yokai_ sighed wistfully.

"I'm sorry but I'm already in a committed relationship." Kurama told him. His heart pounded in his chest and his fight or flight instinct was screaming at him to get the hell out of there. But he reframed…for the moment.

"Then where is your other half? Why are they not here with you?" Yomi questioned with an intense look on his face.

"He's doing a favor for me." was all the _yoko_ said in response which wasn't all that far from the truth. If Hiei had it his way, they'd just simply assassinate King Enma in his sleep and put Koenma on the throne regardless of what the public would think of it or the countless S.D.F. that were undoubtedly guarding him day and night.

"And what is he compared to me?" the blind _yokai_ pressed, leaning in closer. "What can he possibly possess that I don't?"

"You wouldn't understand." Kurama replied.

"Perhaps." Yomi conceded, backing off slightly. "But I do understand that you can do much better. Just look at yourself, the King of Thieves enamored with some nobody?"

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand." he responded coolly.

"Just think about it." the blind one said. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night." And just like that, Yomi left. The _yoko_ stayed where he was for several moments, completely ignoring the cooling body staining the once white sheets a bloody red.

'_What have I gotten myself into this time?'_

xXx

Omake

Umbridge hummed a merry tune as she tidied up her office. There was nothing quite like cleaning and putting things in their proper place to put her in a good mood. She stepped back for a moment and surveyed her handiwork with satisfaction. No grimy little House-elf could hope to hold a candle to her. Suddenly, a clamor arose outside her door. At first she ignored it, figuring it was just the students hurrying from one class to the next. But it grew in volume. Suspicious, she opened her office door. Countless students were gathered around. Some held signs. Others simply chanted. But they were all furious.

"We want Quidditch! We want Quidditch!"

"Learning is more important than some silly sport!" she shrieked above the din. But none of the students so much as budged. "Return to your studies at once!" the High Inquisitor screeched. Without warning a Dung Bomb flew through the air and hit her square in the face. A cheer went up among the crowd. As Umbridge sputtered and struggled to gain control of the situation, no one noticed a tabby with spectacle-like markings around it's eyes grinning from ear to ear at the sight.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

AN: Remember to review.


	135. Chapter 135

Chapter 135

"Merlin's wrinkled arse…" Ron muttered under his breath.

"That's a lot of people." Neville agreed. To say the room was packed was an understatement. It was practically bursting at the seams with students who had gathered in a, thankfully large, unused classroom per Hermione's instructions.

"Look's like Hermione's plan to send out the fliers disguised as old graded homework worked." Luna said in that dreamy tone of her's.

"I still say this whole thing is barmy." the redhead injected.

"But what else are we supposed to do?" the round-faced boy argued. "Go along with Umbridge and cross our fingers that everything'll turn out alright?"

"N-no!" he sputtered.

"Good." Hermione smiled as she approached them and turned to survey her handiwork. "You were starting to worry me for a moment that maybe her propaganda had actually gotten through that thick head of yours."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Ron replied sarcastically.

"Alright, let's get started." Hermione addressed to the whole room. The chattering students obediently quieted and gave the bright witch their full attention. "It's clear that Umbridge is out to undo everything that Shuichi has done for us. But that leaves us vulnerable and the teachers can only do so much to protect us. So we have to take things into our own hands and learn to defend ourselves, to fight back." A murmur of assent rippled through the room.

"But what if she's right?" one student spoke up.

"Are you serious?!" Ron exclaimed. "Do you really believe all that rot she keeps spouting on about?! Shuichi has done more for us than the Ministry ever has or ever will! He put his life on the line to protect us not because we're bargaining chips to him, but because he thinks of us all as friends! So what if he is different from us?! So what if he's done some shady things in the past?! That doesn't mean he's a monster! In fact, it makes him more human that Umbridge will ever be! At least he isn't afraid to admit he was wrong!" Everyone cheered at that. Whatever doubts anyone had quickly evaporated. Shuichi had done so much for them. Now it was their turn to return the favor. Hermione gave him a wink over her shoulder, making him blush. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

xXx

"Kurama, there's something I want to show you." Yomi had told him before leading him through a maze off hallways, doorways, and secluded passages. Truth be told, the _yoko_ was rather suspicious especially given the blind _yokai's_ impromptu confession the other night. That they didn't seem to run into a single soul on their trek only served to put him further on edge. Just what was Yomi up to?

"Where are we going?" he asked casually, hiding his unease under a mask of mild curiosity.

"You'll see." was all the other _yokai_ said. Not good.

"A surprise?" he questioned, stopping in his tracks. "I don't know…surprises are rarely a good thing in my experience."

"I know what you mean." Yomi agreed with a thoughtful frown. "Assassins, poisons, and deathtraps are hardly things I want to be surprised with. By in this line of work it's unavoidable."

"Sounds like Sanchi made for a very poor general." Kurama mused offhandedly.

"He used to be so much better." the blind _yokai _admitted. "He had so much promise. But he became comfortable with his newfound power which in turn made him arrogant and that lead to mistakes, some more lethal than others."

"So, have you selected a new general yet?" he inquired politely as they resumed their journey through the bowels of the palace.

"I have someone in mind." Yomi revealed, causing Kurama to raise an eyebrow.

"But you haven't approached them yet?"

"It's complicated." the blind _yokai_ shrugged. "Things aren't always as straightforward as we wish them to be."

"Too true." the _yoko_ nodded. If things were straightforward, his job would be a hell of a lot easier.

"Ah, here we are." Kurama blinked in confusion as Yomi stopped them right in front of an expanse of wall that very much resembled all the other walls they passed. But then the other _yokai_ pressed a button cleverly hidden within a decorative painting and a section of the wall slid away to reveal a lab of some sort. Test tubes, beakers, and all sorts of scientific implements cluttered the workspaces. Unidentifiable masses floated lazily in tanks full of culture.

"A lab? What are you experimenting with? Biological weapons?" the silver _yokai_ questioned distractedly as he peered curiously at one of the tanks. From a certain angle the masses almost looked humanoid.

"In a manner of speaking…" Yomi shrugged. It made Kurama pause and turn towards the blind _yokai_.

"'In a manner of speaking'?" he parroted.

"As you know, some _yokai_ have some difficulty reproducing." the other _yokai_ elaborated. "But thanks to the miracle of modern science, they have that child they've always wanted regardless."

"Are you telling me that these are…?" the _yoko_ trailed off, unable to bring himself to finish the thought.

"Zygotes. Yes." Yomi confirmed. "But these aren't your average embryos. Genetic engineering is helping to unleash their full potential. Think about it, a veritable army of super soldiers ready to fight right after birth." Kurama slowly shook his head, taking a few uneasy steps away from the test tubes.

"This is mad." he muttered. It was like something out one of those old horror movies he used to watch behind Shiori's back, laughing his ass off at the ridiculousness of it all. But in hindsight, perhaps it wasn't so ridiculous after all…

"It's the final key to uniting the _Makai_ under a single banner." his blind companion justified. "War is coming, Kurama. And I'm determined to come out the winner."

"You're playing with fire, Yomi." the _yoko_ shook his head. "There are some things you just shouldn't mess with."

"You disapprove?" Yomi frowned.

"Greatly." he shuddered.

"Ah, perhaps it is simply your nature…" the other _yokai_ mused aloud.

"'My nature'?" the silver _yokai_ parroted. What was that supposed to mean?

"Being you yourself a creature of nature, anything unnatural must naturally rub you the wrong way." Yomi said.

"Look," Kurama sighed, tactfully changing the subject, "nothing like this has ever been attempted. There's no telling what may happen or what exactly you're creating. It'd be best just to abandon the whole notion."

"No." the blind _yokai_ outright refused.

"You're going down a path that I refuse to follow." the _yoko_ growled.

"Are you threatening me?" Yomi smirked in amusement.

"To leave, most certainly." Kurama replied. "Bodily harm if only you try to stop me."

"Think about it Kurama." he pressed, grabbing hold on his shoulder. "We'll have an entire army at our beck and call, one that won't question orders. Even our own offspring will be far greater and far stronger than any alive. Perhaps even us."

"I told you I'm taken!" the silver _yokai_ snarled, breaking out of the blind one's tight grip.

"Then I'll simply have to kill him." Yomi asserted. "With him out of the way there'll be nothing to stop me from having you at my side as both my general and my consort."

"No!" Kurama turned to leave but Yomi grabbed hold of his shoulder once more. He whipped around with a vicious right hook, staggering the blind man. Feeling angry and violated on so many levels, the _yoko_ took the chance to smash all the test tubes and some of the machinery they were hooked up to. Yomi tried to stop him but a quick kick to the groin easily sent him to his knees. Then Kurama ran. He ran through the winding halls in a desperate bid to escape. But the only exits he could find were the large windows over looking the city. Sensing Yomi hot on his tail, he jumped through the nearest pane of glass. Sharp shards sliced through his flesh. Lightings and thunder roared in the black sky above. The last Yomi saw of Kurama was a silver streak hurtling into the darkness. He stood there for several long moments, uncaring if the wind and rain battered his body. It was nothing compared to the rage bubbling inside his chest and boiling in his blood.

"Milord! He destroyed everything!" Youda cried as he rushed to the blind _yokai_. "Months of research and hard work, ruined!"

"Then you better get back to work." Yomi advised in an all too calm voice.

"But-!" the elderly _yokai_ began.

"I'm not about to loose!" he shouted angrily. "Not now! Not when I'm so close!"

"Y-yes milord!" Youda squeaked, hastily retreating for his own sake. Yomi turned back to the shattered window with a dark look on his face.

"This isn't over Kurama…" the blind man swore.

xXx

Omake

"So…it's going pretty well." Luna commented to Hermione as they both watched the others practice stunning.

"Yeah!" Hermione agreed enthusiastically. "I didn't think so many would show up or show much interest considering how we're starting off small. But it looks like more people have common sense than I thought."

"I was referring to you and Ron." the blond told her, causing the brunette to blush madly.

"M-me and Ron?! W-what are you talking about?!" she sputtered.

"You know, how you and he are starting to break the ice." Luna smiled.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione adamantly denied.

"Well, it's like you said…you need to start off small and work your way up." the airy girl giggled. Meanwhile, across the room, Ron stared at the two girls and wondered just what on earth they were talking about that would make Hermione blush and Luna giggle like that. But then he decided it was in his best interest not to find out. There were just some things in life that a man didn't need to know…

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

AN: Please review.


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter 136

Things were escalating quickly at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Umbridge's little Declarations were turning out on a near daily basis to the point where the bulletin boards were swamped with the unsavory new rules. What had started as a ban on clubs had become a ban on fun altogether. Student's couldn't be within eight inches of each other which made dating practically impossible. And then there was the limit of the number of students that could 'cavort' outside of class that supposedly cut down on 'delinquency'. But all it really did was make the High Inquisitor the least liked individual in the school. Even the Slytherins hated her. Only the fact that she had King Enma's backing kept them from giving her a piece of their mind. Hell, for all they knew the _Reikai_ monarch may very well find someone even worse for the job.

"I didn't think it was possible to make school life even more miserable." Ron groaned quietly during History of Magic. At the head of the class, Professor Binns continued to drone on, completely oblivious to the fact that the student's were more interested in maintaining their suddenly prohibited social lives than the separation of the Muggle and magical communities during the Dark Ages.

"You only find school life miserable because you have to do homework and take exams." Hermione scoffed, idly taking notes and keeping an ear on the lecture.

"Ron does have a point thought." Neville injected. "I mean, isn't getting to know people from all walks of life part of the point in going to school?" The two stared at him for a moment, caught off-guard by the sudden insight from the normally shy and quiet boy.

"I suppose…" the brunette reluctantly mumbled.

"See Hermione, just 'cus I don't have the best grades doesn't mean I'm not learning." the redhead grinned.

"Don't kid yourself." she said with a hard look on her face. The only thing he was possibly learning was how to shirk responsibility for the sake of fun.

"But what are we supposed to do about Umbridge?" the timid blond questioned anxiously. "It's not like we can protest without her expelling us for one reason or other." A smile slowly spread across Hermione's face as an idea sprung forth in her mind…a rather unnerving smile…

"Maybe not but I know someone who can."

xXx

There was, perhaps, only one place in the entire _Makai_ that Kurama actually felt safe. A nice secluded area studiously protected by ravenous flesh eating vegetation. But someone had managed to get through the living barrier once before. Who said it couldn't happen again? However, he hardly had much of a choice. Yomi would undoubtedly send a team of his men to search for him. And it wasn't like he could go to Hiei or Yusuke for support without raising some suspicion among the other two kings. So it was with some trepidation that he slipped into the secluded glen and was moderately relieved to find it very much untouched save for the unrelenting hands of time. The plants had grown wild in his absence and seemed to compete against each other for space and sunlight. Numerous trees sported leafy coats of poison ivy and mossy hats. Some of the vegetation had even began to retake the ruins that were tucked into the side of the steep stony hill. Only the spring fed stream was unmolested by flora.

The _yoko_ carefully made his way inside he ruins themselves, mindful that decay could've very well compromised the building's integrity. Luminescent weeds glowed to life as he passed by richly furnished rooms and decorated hallways that seemed at odds with the obvious degeneration of the stonework itself. Not even a single piece of silverware looked to have been disturbed after so many years. He wondered deeper and deeper into the very bowels of the structure where the vast vault laid behind a wall of thorny vines that let him pass without so much as a scratch. A perpetual mountain of riches greeted him in all its shimmering delight. Veins of gold and silver ran like turbulent rivers around precious stones of all sizes. In the back loomed a meticulously carved marble statue of a beautiful woman that could easily be passed off as either _ningen_ or _yokai_ who held a vessel brimming with coins.

Several lifetimes worth of material wealth collected over just as many years. Somehow it wasn't as satisfying as it once was to gaze out over his coveted horde. Instead there was only a cold emptiness. He was how many centuries old and this is all he had to show for it? After he died, scavengers will eventually make their way here and fight hungrily over the scraps. Then only his legacy as the King of Thieves would remain as a challenge for others to try and overshadow it. And yet it was the same thing that Yomi sought to achieve through uniting the _Makai_ under his banner. But will he feel a sense of accomplishment once it was all said and done or would he be left with only a vast hollowness in his heart that would never be filled no matter how hard he tried?

No. Such a life was not worth living. Shiori had shown him that. However, it was doubtful that the blind _yokai_ would even consider amending his ways. The _Makai_ and his own desires had hardened him too much, closing his mind to other more worthwhile ventures. It was the kind of leader that the _Makai_ expected and the kind of leader that would only hold it back, forever reinforcing that unholy mentality. If there was to be peace and harmony between the three planes of existence, there had to be a drastic change. The only question was who would facilitate that change?

xXx

"Hermione, have you ever considered counseling or therapy?" Ron inquired idly as he and Neville reluctantly followed her through the deserted corridor, keeping a wary eye out for trouble.

"Excuse me?!" she shrieked, stopping dead in her tracks to glare at the redhead. "Are you questioning my sanity?!"

"How can I not when you're turning to him of all people?!" he threw back at her.

"Neville's one hundred percent behind my plan, right?" Hermione said, turning to the round-faced boy who was looking between the two nervously.

"We better hurry up before Umbridge or her goons catch us." the blond tactfully responded.

"Why?" Ron questioned. "We don't have any classes right now."

"Try telling that to her…" Hermione muttered darkly under her breath. She wouldn't put it past the woman to make up some excuses or other to land them in detention. Maybe even make up a ridiculous new Decree.

"Is it just me or is it a little too quiet?" Neville whispered nervously, eyes darting all over the hall for danger.

"All the portraits are asleep. That's all." the busy haired brunette assured him. "There's nothing to be worried about."

"Don't say that!" Ron groaned.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because every time someone says that, something bad happens." he told her.

"Yeah, like what?" the witch pressed, unconvinced.

"Boo!" All three of them jumped with a startled cry. Neville all but crawled into Ron's arms that latched around him convulsively in terror. Hermione, on the other hand, whipped out her wand and sent a Stunning Spell towards where the shout had some from. Peeves materialized out of thin air clutching at his stomach. "Ow! That really hurt! How mean!"

"What did you expect?!" the redhead exclaimed. "You nearly scared us half to death!"

"Well I didn't expect you and toad-boy to come out of the closet." the fiendish poltergeist leered. It took the boys a moment to figure out what he meant before they jumped apart with similar embarrassed looks on their faces.

"Look Peeves, we didn't come here to be the but of some joke." the brunette said crossly, not appreciating the scare one bit. Her heart had still yet to start up again.

"Oh? What could you possibly want with little old me?" he inquired curiously. "Wait, is this some sort of trick?" the ghost added suspiciously, scrutinizing the three of them like insects under a microscope. "Is this some sort of trap of Filthy Flitch's to get Pesky Peeves kicked out?"

"As if we'd do anything for that crotchety old bastard." Ron snorted.

"No. It's not a trick. More like an opportunity that'll benefit the both of us." Hermione smiled.

"How so?" Peeves pressed, curious once again.

"Make Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad's life as miserable as possible." she replied innocently.

"What if I don't want to?" he injected with a mischievous grin on his face. "What if I like having them around? What if I go tell them that the goody-too-shoes is up to no good?"

"Why would you?" Hermione argued. "They're even worse than Mr. Flitch. You saw how mean they were to Shuichi." The ghost frowned.

"Foxy was nice." Peeves mused wistfully. "Foxy talked and played games with Pesky Peeves. Fine. I'll do it, for Foxy."

"I can't believe it." Ron muttered as the three of them left Peeves to his own devices.

"I know." Neville agreed. "I didn't think Peeves would go for it either or that Hermione could convince him to."

"That's not what I meant." the redhead told him.

"Then what do you mean?" the brunette asked.

"I can't believe Shuichi was friends with Peeves." he replied.

"Well, it does explain why Peeves didn't prank him." Hermione put in thoughtfully.

"I'd always figured it was because Shuichi was a _yokai_ and worked for the _Reikai_." the blond admitted.

xXx

Omake

"Peeves…" The poltergeist froze in his tracks and scanned the hallway. Nothing. Must've been a figment of his imagination. He chuckled to himself. Suddenly, Shuichi's head appeared right in front of him.

"Ahhh!" he screamed. The headless Shuichi laughed. His body reappeared, an invisibility cloak pooled at his feet. Peeves stared at him in disbeleif. He pranked him. Someone actually managed to prank him.

"So ghosts do get scared." the devious redhead chuckled.

"Meany!" the ghost huffed, sticking his toung out at Shuichi which only made him laught harder.

Translation:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningen_- human

AN: Suggestions and reviews are always welcomed.


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter 137

Tourin differed greatly from Gandara in several aspects. For one, the forests here were more life jungles in respect to both humidity and the variety of vegetation. But it also boasted a greater range of ecosystems from deserts and grasslands to towering mountain ranges that pieced the black storm clouds like the great teeth of a gigantic animal. As a result, the wildlife varied accordingly to their habitat. It certainly made traveling more interesting instead of seeing the, relatively, same scenery where every one went. And the fact that there were no gaudy structures and high-rises of steel, concrete, or glass to obstruct the spectacular views was a plus in Kurama's book. He just hoped it wouldn't be some of the last things he saw.

There was no getting around it. His plan was sheer suicide, the sign of a desperate _yokai_. The chances of Raizen welcoming him with open arms were smaller than Hiei crying at his funeral. Sure, Yusuke would be there but that hardly meant anything. He was an infant in _yokai _terms and no one took orders from infants. If Raizen wanted him executed, his people will execute him before the day was out. Hopefully Yusuke would be kind enough to take what remained of his body to Shiori so she could at least have some closure. Maybe the _yoko_ should've written a will and divy up his riches between her and his friends. There was certainly more than enough to go around. The Weasleys would never have financial problems again. Hermione could easily study abroad if she wished. And perhaps Yukina can get Hiei to wear something other than black all the time…

"I must be out of my mind." Kurama muttered to himself as the stony spires of the city loomed before him. The denizens of the cliff-like dwellings meandered about in the streets with seemingly no care in the world. Most appeared to be monks of some sort which he found a bit odd. _Yokai_ didn't worship or venerate _kami_. Not since seeing how most _kami_ despised them. Soldiers maybe? He can't imagine those simple linen clothes providing much protection in battle…

"Hold still, asshole! I can't hit you if you keep running away like that!" an all too familiar voice shouted, effectively shattering the peaceful atmosphere. The _yoko_ couldn't help the grin that crossed his face. He studiously tracked the voice to what appeared to be a makeshift arena resting a safe distance away from the earthen city. Sure enough, Urameshi Yusuke was sparring with one of the monks who had an interesting ability that made his whole body as elastic as rubber. The ex detective was visibly peeved. No matter how fast he hit, his opponent simply snaked around him as though he were merely sidestepping a mud puddle.

"You're not getting the point of this exercise." the flexible _yokai_ observed in a bland tone. It was hard to tell if he was disappointed or just bored.

"The point is that I'm going to kick your ass!" Yusuke snapped, redoubling his efforts.

"Not if you can't hit me." the other pointed out. To prove his point, one of the _yokai's_ arms snaked around to his blind side and sucker punched him.

"Hey! That was a cheap shot!" the surly teen cried out as he picked himself out of the dirt.

"Your opponent may not always play by the rules." the patient man reminded him.

"It's still cheap!" was the irate boy's comeback. Kurama could help but chuckle at that. It alerted to the _yokai_ standing on the sidelines watching the mock battle who, understandably, took up a defensive stance. Oops. Well, there was only one thing he can do to keep his hide intact now.

"Still blaming others for your short comings?" the _yoko_ mused as he stepped out of the undergrowth.

"Hey! I…Kurama?" the ex-detective sputtered. A laugh escaped Kurama's lips before he could stifle it.

"What's the matter? It looks like you've seen a ghost or something." That seemed to knock Yusuke out of his shock as the teen lit up and ran over to clap his back by way of greeting.

"What are you doing here, man?" he wondered aloud, the smile on his face not dropping an inch. The other _yokai_ backed off, sensing that this was in fact a welcomed guest.

"It's a long story…" Kurama sighed.

"Ah, things didn't work out with Yomi?" the surly teen assumed.

"To put it mildly." he responded dryly.

"What didn't work out?" the _yokai_ Yusuke was sparring with asked, wary suspicion written all over his face. Kurama didn't blame him. If he was in his shoes he'd be suspicious about everything the ex-detective did or say. The guy was virtual magnet for trouble.

"Relax, Hokushin." Yusuke huffed. "He was just checking out Yomi to see if he would be a suitable king or not."

"I could've told you that!" Hokushin exclaimed incredulously.

"Of course you would say that!" the teen scoffed. "You've been working against the guy for how many centuries?!"

"I assure you that we only did this to ensure that the individual best suited to ruling the _Makai_ wound up on the throne." Kurama solemnly promised.

"How could you doubt Raizen?!" he demanded.

"We are talking about a full grown man who is effectively starving himself to death." the silver _yokai_ replied dryly. "It's hardly a marker for mental stability."

"But what else would you expect?!" Hokushin adamantly questioned. "He has sworn off _ningen_ flesh and thereby trying to elevate the _Makai_ to a higher state of mobility!"

"Is that what he told you or did you just make that all up on your own?" Yusuke couldn't help but wonder dubiously.

"He doesn't have to tell me anything!" the _yokai_ proclaimed proudly.

"Well, has either of you tried to get him to eat something? Anything?" Kurama probed curiously.

"Of course we have!" Hokushin responded, affronted by the very notion that he didn't even bother to try to serve his liege. "But nothing we give him seems to agree with his body!"

"What have you tried to feed him?" the _yoko_ pressed.

"Everything we could get our hands on." he sighed defeatedly.

"Have you tried a _ningen_ analog?" he insisted. The other two simply stared at him for a moment.

"An analog?" Yusuke parroted in mild confusion.

"In the _Ningenkai_, scientists and doctors test new inventions on creatures that have similar genetics to see exactly what effect it'll have without actually testing it on other _ningens_." Kurama explained. "If there are no lethal ill effects then they hold test trials on volunteers to see what side effects there may be."

"Like monkeys?" the surly teen injected.

"And rats and pigs." he added.

"I told you, we've fed him everything we could think of and then some!" Hokushin threw his hands up in frustration.

"But were any of them from the _Ningenkai_?" the silver _yokai_ asked.

"Of course not!" the man responded aggravatedly. "What difference does it make?!"

"Their flesh would contain _rei_, not _yoki_." Kurama replied dryly.

"_Rei_?" the other two parroted in confusion.

"Well why else would _yokai_ go to such great lengths to consume _ningen_ flesh if it didn't possess something not intermittently found in the _Makai_?" he questioned.

"Why _rei_?" Yusuke wondered aloud.

"What does it matter?" Hokushin sighed defeatedly. "There's no way we can possibly import anything from the _Ningenkai_."

"Sure there is!" the teen injected optimistically. Hokushin stared at him for a moment as though he had gone insane.

"How?" the older _yokai_ pressed.

"Koenma, that's how!" the ex-detective replied.

"You mean the _Reikai_ prince? The son of the very man who deemed us to be the root of all evil in existence?" he asked dubiously.

"Believe it or not, Koenma does not share that sentiment." Kurama told him. "In fact, he's working to overthrow his father and take control of the throne himself. But he can't do it alone. He needs support. And the _Makai_ is the only other place he can turn to. However, it's apparent that if Yomi takes control of the _Makai_ he'll more likely launch a full-scale invasion of the other worlds than doll out justice. That only leaves us with two choices, Raizen and Murkuro."

"Since the old man has a soft spot for _ningens_ he's our best bet at the moment." Yusuke added. Hokushin was quiet for a few moments as the information sank in.

"You have someone checking out Murkuro as well, aren't you?" he slowly responded.

"We have to consider all our options. If Raizen dies…" the _yoko_ trailed off, unable to bring himself to finish the thought. Raizen was probably one of the oldest, and strongest, _yokai_ around. It was hard to think that someone so powerful could parish any day due to some bizarre hunger strike.

"I see. We'll just have to make sure his lordship doesn't kill himself, now don't we?" Hokushin grinned.

xXx

Omake

Hokushin's friends quietly watched the exchange while keeping a safe distance from the newcomer. Apparently it was a friend of Yusuke's. But that didn't necessarily mean he was harmless. This was Yusuke, after all.

"You know…that guy looks a lot like the King of Thieves…" one slowly admitted.

"Nah. Can't be. He's dead, remember?" another argued.

"Oh yeah, then how come no one has ever found the body or the treasure?" the first pointed out.

"Probably the same reason that no one ever hears again from those who set out to find it." the third rationalize. They fell quiet and watched the _yoko_ warily, all wondering just what laid beneath that charming smile…

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Ningen_- human

_Rei_- human energy

_Kami_- god/s

AN: Don't forget to review!


	138. Chapter 138

Chapter 138

"Of all the orders I've ever received, this has to be the weirdest." Saito admitted as he set down the last of the pig carcasses on to the _Makai _soil. Flies and other insects buzzed around the burlap covering them, eagerly looking for a way in. He wrinkled his nose. Those things were barely dead and they were already starting to smell. It was a good thing that they were doing this early in the day. The stench would've been unbearable in the afternoon.

"Couldn't we have gotten real ranchers or butchers to do this?" Sorai asked, distaste written all over his face. Last he checked he was a member of the _Reikai _Special Defense Force, not the _Reikai _Special Delivery Force. It was nothing short of degrading. Perhaps this was Captain Shun-jun's idea of a joke.

"How many ranchers do you think even know about the supernatural, let alone are willing to travel into the _Makai_?" Saito snorted, running a hand through his long dark hair. Sorai swore he did that just to tease him about his own baldness. But at least he didn't have to wash blood and guts out of his locks. "Not to mention we're not supposed to let anyone but ourselves through. Do you want to explain to the king exactly how a _ningen_ came to die here?"

"Keep it down! Both of you! Are you trying to get us killed?!" Rinbai hissed, cautiously looking around the clearing for any unwanted guests.

"There's nothing around for miles!" Saito loudly proclaimed, causing Rinbai to squirm. "Besides, we're the baddest things around!"

"Don't be so arrogant!" the stern man snapped. "There is always someone stronger than yourself! Never doubt that!"

"Oh yeah?! Like who?!" Sorai questioned.

"Like me." All three whirled around to see Yusuke standing behind them as if he'd been there all along. They gave each other a nervous look. How the hell did he sneak up on them? "I know we're supposed to pick up the fodder but Kurama never said anything about having some fun while I'm at it. It'd be a good opportunity to see if Hokushin's training is paying off."

"We-" Saito began.

"-should get going." Rinbai injected pointedly.

"What?!" Sorai exclaimed.

"Because the king doesn't know we're here, you idiot! If he ever found out…" he trailed off threateningly.

"Who's going to tell him?!" Saito questioned.

"No one needs to tell him anything!" Rinbai snapped aggravatedly. "He's the king!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sorai demanded.

"He has powers you can't even being to imagine! Now come on you two! We're done here!" With that, Rinbai stalked off towards the portal that would take them back to the _Ningenkai_. The others reluctantly followed.

"Party pooper…" Saito grumbled sourly.

xXx

"So how exactly are you going to give these things to him?" Yusuke inquired as he dropped the last pig carcass on the floor of the kitchen. It was a huge space lined with stoves and ovens. Pots and pans covered nearly every available surface. No one would ever guess that the place was hardly used just by looking at it.

"There are numerous ways to serve pork." Kurama replied idly as he carefully examined the pigs for any signs that they were unfit for consumption.

"We could also just give them to him raw." the teen pointed out, causing the silvery _yokai_ to raise an eyebrow at him.

"And give him salmonella on top of his anorexia?" he asked incredulously.

"Wait, _yokai_ can get salmonella?!" the newly turned _yokai_ squawked in surprise and horror.

"Do I even want to know exactly what you've been eating?" Kurama questioned dryly.

"Hell, I don't know what I've been eating other than what they put in front of me!" Yusuke admitted.

"And you didn't even ask the server exactly what the delicacy was before you stuffed your face with it?" the _yoko _shook his head at him. "Remind me to teach you how to look for poisons in your food and drink if you ever become king."

"But seriously, what are we supposed to do with all this pork?" the ex-detective pressed. "Isn't this a bit much?"

"If this works it's vital that we establish a routine for when he eats and how much." he explained. "All this food won't do him much good if he eats himself sick, after all. And that means we need to keep the kitchen stocked. It'll also limit how often we smuggle pork into the _Maikai_, keeping the risk of being caught to a minimum."

"Is it just me or does it seem a little silly that we have to smuggle pork across the border?" Yusuke pondered aloud, shaking his head at the multitude of pig carcasses. Needless to say, he was having one of those 'what the hell are we doing' moments.

"Perhaps, but to King Enma it's no joke." Kurama reminded him. "He'd consider this a serious breach in security. If he knew that a number of the S.D.F. had switched sides there'd be hell to pay."

"I think I'm beginning to understand why Koenma is such a stiff…" the teen muttered.

"Help me with this." the _yoko_ grunted as he heaved one of the pigs onto the nearest counter. "The sooner we cook this up the sooner we can find out if this'll actually work." Yusuke was actually surprisingly adept when it came to the culinary arts, though he understandably took a step back when Kurama gutted the pig. He knew how to chop vegetables while at the same time not chop his own digits and thoroughly cook meat without burning it to a crisp. Apparently having a recovering alcoholic for a mother was a blessing in disguise. Between the two of them they managed to whip up a large pot of stew. Hokushin himself was gob smacked as he came in to see the fruit of their labor, having taken shelter elsewhere just in case. He hesitantly dipped a spoon into the broth and shoved it into his mouth before he lost his nerve. Dark eyes widened in shock.

"This is good!" he exclaimed in surprise, helping himself to another taste.

"Why is everyone so surprised?!" the teen demanded. Honestly, was cooking suddenly a rare skill or something?

"It just doesn't seem like the kind of thing you'd excel in." Kurama chuckled.

"Oh, I see…tough guy's only good at beating people into the ground." the teen grumbled. "Got it."

"Hopefully this tough guy just saved his honorable ancestor from starving himself to death." the _yoko_ mused aloud. Hokushin carefully cradled the pot up the winding flight of stairs to the top of the stone tower that served as Raizen's throne room. Though nowhere near as decadent as Yomi's palace, it was clear that only the best craftsmen carved and decorated it. Murals depicting ancient battles were etched into the very stone itself. The floor itself was carved to resemble flowing water, giving the illusion that they were walking through the river of time itself. Even the massive double doors of the throne room were intricately etched. Yusuke, being his typical self, didn't bother to knock before he opened the doors for Hokushin. Kurama made it a point to let the other two go ahead of him as they entered the cavernous chamber, still unsure if his presence would be welcomed or not. Their footsteps echoed hollowly off the carved stone as they approached. Raizen sat on his stony throne, watching them with mild interest.

"W-we've brought you some dinner, milord." Hokushin announced nervously as he served the starving _yokai_ a bowl of the stew.

"Again?" Raizen sighed, accepting the offered bowl nonetheless.

"It's pork from the _Ningenkai_." the bald man informed him.

"The _Ningenkai_, eh?" The white-haired man sniffed the stew curiously before taking a small sip, waited a few moments, and taking some more until the whole bowl was drained. Everyone held their breath.

"How is it, milord?" Hokushin tentatively ventured.

"Good." Raizen replied, holding out the bowl for a second serving. Hokushin's hand trembled with barely restrained joy as he ladled the stew.

"I-it agrees with y-you?" he pressed.

"Very much." the would-be king grunted as he drained the second bowl in two gulps. Tears streamed down Hokushin's face as he continued to serve his master his first meal in centuries.

"Not too much, now." Kurama reminded him as the pot became half-empty. "His body needs to be gradually reintroduced to food or it'll go into shock."

"R-right." Reluctantly, Hokushin took the bowl and the remaining stew away. Raizen scrutinized the _yoko_ with steely gray eyes, only speaking once the bald man was well out of earshot.

"So you're the infamous _Yoko_ Kurama." he mused. "Yusuke's told me all about you."

"Nothing good I trust." Kurama replied dryly, shooting the sheepish teen a look.

"Nothing but high praises, actually." Raizen told him truthfully. "I had originally thought he was just spewing a bunch of hot air, but now I can see that he was right about you. You are a much welcomed friend here. We must talk more later. But for now, I must rest."

"Of course." the silvery _yokai_ bowed before backing out of the throne room, dragging a fuming Yusuke with him.

"'A bunch of hot air'?!" the teen exclaimed indignantly. "Why that old bastard! I'll kick his ass for that!"

"Funny. From what Hokushin tell me, that 'old bastard' is the one who kicks your ass." Kurama chuckled.

xXx

Omake

Everyone stared at Hokushin as he made his way into the kitchen with his tear-streaked face. No one said a word as he sat down the bowl and pot onto a clean countertop. He weakly took a seat on a nearby stool and stared off into the fire. The others whispered fervently to each other, none daring to disturb the upset man.

"Do you think it failed again?" one asked.

"If it did, how come the pot's half-empty?" another questioned.

"Maybe he was stress eating." a third proposed. "Hell, if someone spent hours cooking a stew like that I'd sure as hell wouldn't let it go to waste…"

Translations:

_Makai_-demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Ningen_- human

AN: Please review.


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter 139

"Thank you! Thank you! How can we ever repay you?!" the fifth _yokai_ that day all but groveled at his feet. The first two had been endearing, heartwarming even. Now it was just getting annoying. After all, it was hard to get settled down in one's temporary home with a string of grateful people constantly knocking on the door.

"It was no problem, really." Kurama said for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. "You don't have to repay me. I was happy to help."

"But-" the _yokai_ began. The _yoko_ braced himself for another barrage of appreciation but was saved by an all too amused Yusuke.

"No how come no one thanks me?!" he questioned with mock-insult. The _yokai_ immediately began to apologize, again. Yet the teen managed to tactfully usher the man out. Kurama made sure to lock the door this time.

"Finally." he sighed, sinking down onto the bed in relief.

"You know, there's a lot more where that came from." Yusuke teased.

"Then maybe I'll just hide out here until it all dies down." the silver _yokai_ grumbled in response.

"So what happened?" the ex-detective asked after a moment, all traces of humor gone.

"What do you mean?" Kurama blinked in mild confusion.

"With Yomi." he clarified.

"It just…wasn't working out." the _yoko_ answered blandly.

"Bullshit!" Yusuke scoffed, plopping down on the bed next to him. "I know you, man! You stick things through to the bitter end so don't give me that 'it wasn't going to work' shit!" The teen took a deep breath before plowing on. "Something's been bothering you since you got here."

"It's nothing." the usually talkative _yokai_ shrugged.

"It isn't nothing if it's gotten under your skin." the teen insisted.

"It's silly." Kurama muttered, refusing to meet the newly-turned _yokai's_ eyes.

"You're the most level-headed among us." the ex-detective responded persuasively. "It's not like you to let something get to you like this unless it's something big."

"Yomi has a crush on me." he finally blurted out. Yusuke stared at him in stunned silence for several minutes. Well, that wasn't what he expected to hear…

"A crush?" the raven-haired _yokai_ finally managed to squeak out.

"Ever since I took his sight and left him for dead countless centuries ago." the silver _yokai_ added.

"Because he was bugging you, I remember." Yusuke gave a low whistle. "If you ask me, that's not a sign of a mentally stable person. I mean how many people fall head over heels for the one who nearly killed them?"

"It gets worse." Kurama injected. There was a coughing fit next to him. Apparently the ex-detective just about swallowed his own tongue at that.

"Worse?!" the teen choked out. What could possibly worse than having a nutcase chasing after you?!

"He's determined to make me his consort and have a child together through scientific means." the _yoko _told him. "He showed me the lab. There were numerous fetuses just floating in culture. Yomi had been dabbling in genetic engineering. He means to manufacture the perfect soldiers and conquer all three worlds."

"Damn…" the ex-detective muttered, at a loss for words for once.

"Yeah…damn." the silvery _yokai_ chuckled humorlessly.

"Can I ask you something?" Yusuke piped up uncomfortably.

"What is it?" Kurama prompted curiously. It was rare to see the teen anything less than confident and self-assured.

"Why did you come to me and not Hiei?" the usually surly boy questioned. "Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, It's just that you and shorty are two peas in a pod." Yusuke quickly added.

"I was in Yomi's employ for several weeks." he explained. "It wouldn't be that inconceivable for one of the other kings to kill me on sight just because of it. So I gambled on the off chance that you're relationship with Raizen would account for something."

"Well, I'm happy to have you here." the ex-detective said reassuringly.

"Thanks." the _yoko_ smiled.

xXx

With each passing day, Raizen's condition improved. He became more active and his starved body gradually strengthened with regular meals. His recovery lifted the spirits of everyone in Tourin. What was once a solemn city blossomed overnight into an impromptu festival. _Yokai_ of all ages reveled in the streets, drinking and feasting themselves sick as if it was a contest. Fireworks light up the sky every night. Even Hokushin participated from time to time. It was almost like none of them had any fun in ages which, according to Hokushin, wasn't that far from the truth. After all, who would feel like celebrating anything knowing the king could die at any moment and leave them virtually defenseless?

Kurama merely looked on with mixed emotions. As good as it was to see people in the _Makai_ celebrate without a care in the world, it would undoubtedly garner the notice of the other kings. Yomi would most certainly try to kill Raizen before he regained his full strength but it was Murkuro he was most concerned about. Truth be told, he didn't know much about Murkuro. He wasn't sure if anyone did. Sure, there were rumors but it was nothing definitive. Even those who served the king didn't know a thing about his past or his dreams for the future besides claiming the throne for himself. Raizen, however, shrugged off any concerns that he and Hokushin had.

"We're two of a kind." he had explained to them. "I know Murkuro. If anything, he's thrilled at the prospect of fighting me on equal footing. He won't pull any of the cloak and dagger stuff like Yomi will." Somehow, no one found that very reassuring.

"Think the food is going to his head or something?" Yusuke questioned once they left the throne room.

"I highly doubt food has anything to do with it." Kurama answered wryly.

"I'm sure he knows what he's taking about." Hokushin injected uneasily, struggling to take comfort in his lord's confidence and failing miserably.

"He's older than dirt and has been on a centuries old food strike!" the ex-detective exclaimed incredulously. "It's clearly knocked a few screws loose!"

"And what if he's right?" the _yoko_ prompted. "Remember, Raizen's been quarreling with Murkuro for a least a millennia. He knows his tactics by heart. Whether or not he'll think outside of the box for a change is another matter entirely. But there's really nothing we can do about it other than wait and see what happens and be ready for anything." The others fell silent at that. Suddenly, a rodent-like _yokai_ came racing up the stairs, nearly slamming into the trio.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" she gasped out between heaving breaths. "A thousand pardons!"

"What's the matter?" Hokushin asked, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"An envoy has just arrived outside the city!" the poor _yokai_ heaved out with wide, frightened eyes.

"An envoy? From who?" the bald man pressed anxiously.

"Murkuro!" At that, Hokushin turned around and marched right back into the throne room. Even from where they stood in the hall they could hear him arguing with Raizen. Minutes later the recovering king emerged with a cowed Hokushin in tow. Kurama and Yusuke silently followed them down the stairs and out into the noontime sun. Revelers stopped their celebrating at the appearance of their lord and cheered whole heartedly, shouting out well wishes and raining fragrant flowers down upon him as he passed. Outside the city itself, on the outskirts of the forest, loomed a great mobile fortress that would've made any _ningen_ tank look like mere toys. It towered over the trees like a manmade mountain that gleamed brilliantly in the bright sunlight. _Yokai_ could be seen standing on and around it, on the lookout for any dangers. Kurama quietly scanned the faces as he sought out one in particular. He somehow reframed from gasping in relief as his eyes finally landed on Hiei. As usual, his face was as expressive as stone. But he appeared to be in good health.

"So the rumors are true." the tall shrouded _yokai_ standing next to him began. "I wouldn't believe it unless I saw it with my own eyes. Does that mean you've broken your vow? Or have you found an alternative food source?"

"I never go back on my promises." Raizen snorted. "You know that, Murkuro. So what brings you here? I doubt you'd come all this way just to confirm or deny some rumor."

"As sharp as ever I see." Murkuro replied. "I have a proposition."

"You're not my type." the recovering king responded dryly.

"Cute." the shrouded man chuckled. "Perhaps it would be better it we discussed this in private." he proposed, eyeing Kurama, Yusuke, and Hokushin. Despite the latter's vehement protests, Raizen followed Murkuro into the fortress leaving the three to stand there staring at the small army that were now watching them like hawks.

"Well isn't this lovely." Kurama muttered lightly. Yusuke laughed hollowly.

xXx

Omake

"I don't like this…" Hokushin mumbled as he bit his thumb in worry.

"So you told us the first ten times." the ex-detective grumbled in annoyance. He could understand the bald man's anxiety but couldn't he be more quiet about it like the _yoko_? No one hears him whining. It was starting to give him a headache.

"What if he tries to kill Raizen?" Hokushin continued.

"Even Yomi would think twice before trying to kill the old fart on his own turf." Yusuke rolled his eyes. Sure, Yomi may be bat-shit crazy but that didn't mean he was stupid.

"Do you think he may try some for of mind control on his lordship?" the increasingly agitated _yokai_ gasped in horror.

"What for?" the teen asked incredulously.

"To make Raizen hand him the throne!" Hokushin responded. "To bring Tourin completely under his command!"

"How do we know you're not already under his thrall?" Kurama suddenly injected. That shut up the fretting _yokai_, much to Yusuke's relief.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

AN: Don't forget to review.


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter 140

"Why are you here?" Hiei asked curiously. Hokushin squawked, nearly jumping out of his skin as the _jaganshi_ simply appeared in front of them. Yusuke barely reframed from laughing at him. Barely.

"I missed you too." Kurama replied with an amused grin. His partner frowned.

"You didn't answer my question." he pointed out.

"Should you even be over here?" the _yoko_ countered. "I don't think your friends approve." indicating the small army that was currently staring at the small _yokai_ and whispering to each other conspiratorially.

"They're not my friends." Hiei snorted. "If they have a problem, they can either get over it or say it to my face."

"Then they'll find a sword in their stomach." Yusuke added. The _jaganshi's_ grin said it all.

"Now, now, you're supposed to play nice, remember?" Kurama chided.

"I don't play well with other's." the smaller _yokai_ responded flatly.

"So we've noticed." the surly teen snorted in laughter.

"You know them?" a particularly burly _yokai_ covered in full plate armor asked with unabashed suspicion as he strode purposefully over.

"I thought that was obvious." Hiei replied dryly, a hint of a threat in his tone.

"I knew it!" the much taller _yokai_ crowed triumphantly. "You're working against Lord Mukuro!" The smaller of the two merely raised a dubious eyebrow at that.

"And you're clearly working against reason." he bit back maliciously.

"You really need to work on your people skills." Kurama sighed.

"My people skills are just fine." Hiei huffed.

"Enough! I will not tolerate traitors!" the armored man roared, taking a swing at the _jaganshi_. Hiei didn't so much as blink as the man spontaneously combusted. Pained screams filled the air as the man struggled to pull off the armor that was quickly fusing together. Then he simply stopped, falling to the ground with a final heavy thud that seemed to resonate throughout the suddenly silent clearing. Ruby red eyes slowly stared at the other _yokai_ who were staring at him with wide eyes that betrayed their fear.

"Anyone else?" he grunted. No one moved an inch or said a word. "That's what I thought."

"Really, Hiei. If you keep this up I won't have much of an army." Mukuro sighed as he and Raizen reemerged from the imposing mobile fortress.

"Your 'army' could use a little thinning out." Hiei snorted, completely unconcerned. "There is far too much stupidity in the ranks."

"I hired them for their martial skills, not their brains." the shrouded _yokai_ pointed out. "Not to mention it'd be nice to have something of an army when we besiege Yomi's precious palace."

"'Besiege'?!" Hokushin squawked, turning to Raizen questionably.

"Yomi won't remain idle whilst I regain my strength." the still-emaciated king replied offhandedly as though it were only rational. "It would be to our advantage to strike before he can muster his forces."

"But-" the bald man began to protest.

"Don't even think about trying to persuade me from sitting this out." Raizen interrupted with a steely edge to his voice.

"You're in no shape for open warfare!" Hokushin blurted out.

"Neither is Tourin." the king replied.

xXx

News of war spread quicker than that of Raizen's recovery. The celebrations were finally, if abruptly, brought to an end. Those celebrating quickly sobered and jumped headlong into the preparations. A veritable stream of _yokai_ rand through the now nearly empty streets carting supplies to the mustering grounds at Mukuro's mobile fortress. Men and women alike trained tirelessly for combat, sometimes for hours on end, while the elderly tended to the juveniles deemed too young, or too immature, to participate in what promised to be a bloody conflict. Some salivated at the prospect of battle. Others vibrated with nervousness. Seasoned warriors, on the other hand, took it all in stride.

"This is stupid." Hiei muttered under his breath next to Kurama who had insisted in lending a hand in the preparations.

"What's stupid?" the _yoko_ inquired, pausing in his tallying of the food supplies to quirk an eyebrow at his partner.

"All this hype." the _jaganshi_ clarified. "It's war, not some silly contest. At this rate the 'surprise attack' won't be much of a surprise."

"You can't blame them for being a little excited. All out war isn't nearly as common as it is in the _Ningenkai_." the silvery _yokai_ reminded him. "For many, this is their chance to find glory and recognition. To stand out in the crowd, you know."

"Fools." the smaller of the two snorted disdainfully. "They're more likely to take a sword to the back than achieve renown."

"What does that make us then?" Kurama questioned. Ruby eyes blinked up at him in blatant confusion.

"What?" Hiei grunted.

"Didn't we gain renown through our victories in battle?" the taller _yokai _countered with a shadow of a smile on his lips.

"That's different." the _jaganshi_ replied with a flat expression.

"How so?" the _yoko_ pressed.

"We survived." he answered simply. Before Kurama could so much as blink, Hiei was pressing his lips harshly against his own. Despite their height difference, the smaller _yokai_ easily pinned him against the supply crates they were supposed to be checking. Somehow, the silvery _yokai_ could bring himself to care about it all that much.

"Now, now, Hiei, this is hardly the time to shirk duty for pleasure." an amused voice chided lightly. "We've much to do and little time to do it." Hiei separated from him with an annoyed grunt. The shrouded Mukuro ignored it in favor of scrutinizing the _yoko_. Kurama couldn't help but scrutinize him in turn. There was something odd about the mysterious king besides the shroud. Most _yokai_ in his position would jump at the chance to let just about everyone know exactly who they were and posture like birds vying for a mate. And those shackles on his wrists…

"I thought that was what lackeys were for." the _jaganshi_ snorted dismissively. Mukuro turned to give him a look.

"Last I checked, you were a lackey." Kurama couldn't help but laugh at the gob smacked look on his partner's face.

"What are you laughing about?" Hiei glowered. "You're now one of Raizen's lackeys, remember?"

"No he isn't." the king butted in. The _jaganshi_ fearlessly whirled on him.

"Then what is he?!" he snapped.

"An allay." Mukuro replied, unfazed by the harsh tone.

"What's the difference?!" Hiei demanded.

"He aided Raizen of his own free will even though he could've been killed on sight as opposed to seeking employment." the king told him calmly.

"Yeah, big difference." the smaller _yokai_ muttered under his breath as he stalked away moodily.

"I don't think I've ever seen him so animated before." Kurama commented idly. Usually it took nothing short of a prank or a jibe from Kuwabara to get any sort of reaction out of the stoic _jaganshi_.

"I just can't help but push his buttons sometimes." Mukuro admitted. "Though he is a bit more lively than usual. I think he missed you."

"Really?" the _yoko_ squawked in surprise. While he knew his partner had emotions just like everyone else, despite his say otherwise, he had trouble picturing Hiei missing anything. He was one of those people who never seemed to want for nothing.

"Oh yeah." the shrouded _yokai_ continued. "He was always staring off into the distance or scanning the horizon, maybe half-expecting you to just show up out of the blue." The silver _yokai_ frowned at that.

"Do youthink he knew that I wouldn't be able to work for Yomi for very long?" he asked tentatively.

"No." the other answered truthfully. "I think he was half hoping for something to happen to drive you away from that blind fool and bring you back to him."

"Is that so…" Kurama trailed off. Guilt welled up inside his chest where his heart should be. He never thought…

"I can see why he's so enamored with you." Mukuro observed, interrupting his thoughts. "Anyway, it'll be a pleasure to fight along side you both." With that, the king walked off leaving a very befuddled _yoko_ in his wake.

xXx

Omake

"Yusuke! What are you doing?!" Yusuke's head popped up from where he was snoozing against one of the many stacks of supplies to see Hokushin looking at him scandalously as though he was a misbehaving child. He wasn't sure if he liked that or not. Probably not.

"Taking a break?" the surly teen replied uncertainly. Since when was taking five a crime?

"A break? While the rest of us are breaking our backs?" the bald man 'humphed' in disappointment.

"You're not breaking you backs!" the ex-detective said incredulously. "You're not even breaking a sweat!"

"Raizen will break yours if you don't get back to work!" Hokushin threatened.

"Yes, mother." Yusuke huffed under his breath as he grudgingly complied, wondering exactly when he went from being fifteen back to being five.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

AN: Please review.


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter 141

War was nothing if not chaotic. Between siege engines and warriors clashing on the battlefield, it was neigh impossible to hear oneself think. The smell of black powder and blood cloyed in the air, a smell that will undoubtedly stay with the survivors for years to come. Gandara was woefully unprepared for the strike. Defenses were hastily erected when Mukuro's mobile fortress crashed out of the overgrown forest like something out of a nightmare. Many citizens wisely decided to cut their losses and flee. Others stubbornly refuse to leave their homes and decided to join up with the defenders to drive back their attackers. Yomi himself had yet to make an appearance.

"I don't like this." Kurama voiced aloud over the dim of combat as he and Hiei fought side-by-side, acting as commanders for the united forces.

"They made their decision." the _jaganshi_ grunted as a particularly foolish _yokai_ threw himself at him only to get a blade to the gut for his efforts.

"That's not what I mean." the _yoko_ replied, taking out a particularly annoying bat-like _yokai_ that incessantly buzzed around their heads with a mere flick of the wrist.

"Then what do you mean?" Hiei asked, momentarily pausing in the bloodletting to face his partner.

"Have you seen Yomi?" he questioned pointedly.

"No." his partner frowned.

"Exactly." the _yoko_ responded grimly. "It's unusual for a leader to just leave his forces to their own devices. They easily become disorganized. That's not how wars are won. It's almost like-"

"He's bailed." the _jaganshi_ finished. "But why? I thought he wanted to be King of the _Makai_."

"He want's to be king of all three worlds." Kurama reminded him. "So what if he's lost this war? It doesn't mean he can't simply move on, rebuild his forces anew, and return to finish the job when we least expect it."

"_Kuso_!" he swore. Ruby red eyes scanned about for a moment before pulling aside a rather nervous _yokai_, obviously one of Raizen's green recruits, who was clearly shell-shocked by all the violence. It may very well be his first real fight.

"Y-yes?" he squeaked uncertainly.

"Go find either Mukuro or Raizen!" Hiei barked. "Tell them that Yomi's probably flown the coop!" The young man's eyes widened at that.

"O-of course!" the young man sputtered before hurrying off through the chaos.

"Now what are we supposed to do?!" the _jaganshi_ snarled in frustration.

"We keep fighting until they surrender or Mukuro and Raizen tell us other wise!" the _yoko_ shouted back, diving right back into the battle. More bodies fell before his whip. Most didn't even see it coming. Some claim that warfare was an art. But there was nothing beautiful or artistic in the way that he massacred every foe in his path, cutting a bloody swath through the roiling mass of _yokai_ flesh with his partner at his side protecting his rear. It was a massacre that required no thought or conversation. Simply action. A mix of instinct and experience guided their weapons. The fighting seemed to go on forever. But the enemy forces abruptly surrendered, raising a white flag high over the beleaguered battlements. Raizen and Mukuro's combined forces cheered. They were victorious. Kurama and Hiei plopped down where they stood, ignoring the river of blood and gore that now swamped the once green field, exhausted. Yusuke somehow managed to find them.

"Yomi's gone!" he announced frustratedly.

"We know." Hiei grumbled, too tired to even think of a good insult to throw at the newly-turned _yokai_.

"Then why didn't you-?!" the flustered teen began.

"Cause we didn't realize it until it was too late, and even then we were a bit preoccupied." Kurama answered before he could even finish the thought, gesturing to the lifeless bodies laying all about.

"Oh." Yusuke deflated.

"Any idea where he might've gone?" the smaller _yokai_ inquired.

"Not a clue." he sighed. "He could be anywhere in the _Makai_."

"What if he isn't in the _Makai_?" the surly teen proposed, causing the other two to give him a speculative look.

"I can't see how he could cross over." Kurama slowly thought aloud. "Especially with King Enma adamant about how evil _yokai_ supposedly are."

"Unless…" Hiei injected as he caught onto the idea.

"Enma lets him through just to justify his policies." he finished grimly.

"Well fuck." Yusuke huffed, collapsing onto the ground next to them.

xXx

The initial sense of victory that had swept the battlefield quickly died as the gruesome task of tending to the dead and injured took precedence. Teams of _yokai_ combed through the multitude of bodies for survivors while disposing the dead. Carrion birds and other scavengers pitched in, descending upon the gory scene enforce, if only for a free meal. Some mourned for the fallen. One woman steadfastly refused to believe that her longtime love was dead, defending his lifeless body from even the hungriest of scavengers until a friend finally managed to tear her away to begin the healing process. Kurama gazed down at the scene from the conquered ramparts dispassionately as he and Hiei assisted Mukuro in interrogating the remnants of Yomi's forces.

"You don't know?!" the shrouded _yokai_ growled in exasperation.

"N-no!" a bovine _yokai_ gasped out, struggling in the other's grasp that was crushing his thick muscled neck as if it was papier-mâché.

"But you're the general!" he snarled. "Don't you defer to him?!"

"I've only been general for a couple of weeks!" the bovine protested. "I'm still learning the ropes!"

"Surely he gave you some instructions before the battle." Kurama injected, turning his attention fully to the interrogation. The bovine seemed to shrink under his hard golden gaze.

"He just said to hold you off as long as possible!" he blurted out. His eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. But it was too late. Hiei was right in his face in an instant, sword drawn.

"'Hold us off'?" he parroted in a deadly voice. "Why? So he could escape while his people suffered to distract the enemy?"

"He's going to get reinforcements!" the _yokai_ shouted, regaining some of his nerve at the thought of salvation. He straightened and glared at them hatefully. "He'll return and kill you all for this. He's the only true King of the _Makai_!"

"Reinforcements? From where?" Mukuro pressed.

"'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'." he quoted. Without warning, he lashed out at the shrouded _yokai_. A finger snagged the shroud and, with a jerk to free the appendage, tore it off Mukuro's head. Neither Hiei nor Kurama moved as the last of the wrapping fell away to reveal a feminine face heavily scarred on one side as if it had been burned. The bovine's eyes widened in shock. "A woman?!" The _yoko_ blinked in surprise as well. There was little reason for women in the _Makai_ to hide themselves, unless they were stalking someone or something of course. Perhaps it was just some subtle form of psychological warfare, to strike fear into the hearts of her enemies. Then again, she could've just been sick and tired of people staring at her scarred form.

"And what if I am?" she spat, tightening her hold on him. "Now tell me, who exactly are Yomi's reinforcements?"

"Some one named Voldemort!" the suffocating _yokai_ gasped out. With a jerk of her hand, his head rolled off his shoulders. Mukuro released the twitching body and let it fall to the floor. Kurama groaned and leaned against the battlement for support, suddenly feeling weak in the knees. He should've known that Yomi would get back at him. But it never occurred to him that the blind _yokai_ would go to such lengths. Was he really that infatuated with him? Or was this simply cold revenge?

"I assume you know this Voldemort?" Mukuro spoke. The _yoko_ shakily nodded.

"He's a wizard that's been terrorizing the _Ningenkai_ for quite a number of years." he slowly explained. "I'm the reason for his downfall and will do anything to do me the same courtesy, if not worse."

"I see." she hummed thoughtfully. "Well then, that certainly makes things a bit easier." Kurama cocked his head in confusion.

"Pardon?"

"We're going to hunt down Yomi." the female _yokai_ stated simply.

"Seriously?" Hiei injected, clearly caught off guard. She shot him an amused look.

"Of course." Mukuro replied. "We can't just let one of our most powerful enemies slink away to rebuild his forces and try again."

"There's just one problem." the _jaganshi_ put in.

"And what's that?" she asked in genuine curiosity.

"Enma isn't going to let us waltz on over to the _Ningenkai_ if he can help it." he answered flatly. A conspiratorial smile slowly crossed her scarred face, making her look even more menacing then she ever did in that shroud.

"Enma might not, but I bet you two know someone who will."

xXx

Omake

If Raizen could be called anything, it was stubborn. He did what he wanted when he wanted regardless of what other people thought. Just like Yusuke. But unlike Yusuke, he doesn't even need to get off his ass to kick ass. And Yusuke had no idea how he did it either. Sure, at first he saw it as a challenge. However, it was a challenge he gave up on after the lazy old man literally kicked his ass out of the throne room for the hundredth time. Even the surly teen knew when to throw in the towel. Still, that didn't stop Yusuke from being surprised to find the old fart still sitting on his ass on an old tree stump after the battle was over, surrounded by a multitude of corpses that formed a neat circular barrier around him. So much for stretching the old legs…

"Have you moved at all?" Yusuke couldn't help but ask. Raizen cracked an eye open lazily, fixing the teen with a rather bored look.

"Boy, the day that small fry like this can knock me off my seat is the day I die." he replied.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Kuso_- shit

AN: Don't forget to review!


	142. Chapter 142

Chapter 142

Kurama wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to feel as he tentatively stepped through the shimmering portal and onto _Ningenkai_ soil for the first time in what felt like forever. Happy to be home, however temporarily? Guilt over how he had unwittingly given Voldemort a powerful new ally? But he push it all aside in favor of savoring all that the _Ningenkai_ had to offer. Clean fresh air devoid of the ever-present undercurrents of blood and _yoki_. The almost blindingly blue sky that looked down peacefully at him as opposed to the perpetually tumultuous red _Makai_ sky. And a certain carefree attitude that came with knowing that nothing insidious was lurking in the shadows, waiting for the chance to pounce. It made the weight on his shoulders just slide right off.

"Welcome back." an amused voice greeted. The _yoko_ turned to see Koenma standing there with Captain Shun-jun and two other members of the S.D.F. who were keeping a cautious eye out knowing full well what Enma was likely to do with them if he ever found out about this blatant betrayal. It was almost surreal to see the exiled prince in a trench coat and wide rimed hat.

"I see that banishment has been good." he observed, noting how stress-free the prince appeared.

"I'll say." Koenma snorted. "I'm not the one who has to shift through stacks of paperwork for hours on end." He paused and eyed the silver _yokai_ with mild suspicion. Surely the _yoko_ wasn't here for a mere social visit. "So…how's it going?"

"Not good." Kurama sighed warily.

"What do you mean?" the prince squwaked in surprise. "None of the Three Kings are agreeable?"

"Oh no. Raizen's very agreeable." the _yokai_ replied. "And so is Mukuro. They managed to nogotiate an alliance. I'm not sure of the details but it seems like Mukuro's denouncing her claim to the throne in favor of gaining a high position within Raizen's cabinet."

"Then what's the problem?" the exiled prince pressed.

"Yomi." Kurama stated simply. "He's fled to the _Ningenkai_ and struck up a deal with Voldemort in a last ditch effort to usurp Raizen and Mukuro." A chorus of surprised cries rang out, starling a nearby flock of birds from their roost.

"T-that's impossible!" Shun-jun injected. "He can't cross over without authorization from King Enma!"

"Given how the old man's been, I wouldn't put it past him to look the other way just to make himself look good at my expense." Koenma said wryly. "He'll probably do anything to keep the throne at this point."

"Surely even he would realize the kind of threat that someone like Yomi poses?!" the captain argued.

"We're talking about someone that shares a similar thought process with Sensui." he pointed out flatly. "And we all know how well that ended." That promptly silenced the captain.

"It's all my fault." Kurama groaned, clutching his head as he sank to the damp grassy ground. "I shouldn't have let slip anything concerning the _Ningenkai_.I should've just let him think that I was as interested in him as he was in me then slice his neck when he let down his guard." he thought aloud to himself. His head jerked up when a hand gently landed on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault." the prince told him gently. "You did nothing wrong. You did what anyone else in your position would've done.

"That doesn't necessarily mean that it was the smartest thing to do." the _yoko_ responded bitterly. Koenma said nothing.

xXx

"How did you talk me into this?" Kurama couldn't help but ask aloud as he reluctantly followed the exiled prince back towards the very place he was exiled from. It was the sort of thing that justified any 'kill on sight' orders Enma might've put in place. Whether or not the guards actually followed through with it was a different matter entirely.

"I didn't." Koenma answered. "I just told you what I was going to do and you decided to follow me while our S.D.F. friends continue to feign ignorance."

"Did you honestly expect me to just let you do this alone?" the silver _yokai_ questioned pointedly. The prince merely shot him a toothy smile. He glowered back. "You manipulative-"

"Ah, we're here!" the other announced happily, stopping in the shadow of the Gate of Judgment. Despite how long it had been since either of them laid eyes on it, nothing seemed to have change. Kurama was mildly surprised. He'd figured that Enma would've tightened security in case his son decided to pay him an unexpected visit. Apparently the man didn't think that would be the case.

"This might be easier than I expected." the _yoko_ observed, recognizing the guards watching the front entrance as the same ones that had been there for as long as he could remember. Maybe Enma was just adverse to change. After all, if it isn't broken why fix it?

"Excellent!" the prince grinned as he approached the gigantic double doors with a spring in his step. Unsurprisingly, the _oni_ on duty couldn't believe their eyes. They rubbed their faces in disbelief.

"K-koenma-_sama_?!" one squeaked. "I-is that really you?!"

"In the flesh!" he stated cheerfully. "I trust His Majesty is in?"

"_H-hai_." the second hastily replied.

"Good! Come on, Kurama! We mustn't keep the man waiting!" Koenam urged, acting as though they were invited guests. The _yoko_ dubiously followed. Inside, the whole Gate itself seemed to grind to a halt as they passed. Hushed whispers erupted in their wake as they boldly headed straight for the _Reikai_ King's chambers. No one stopped them. Still, that didn't stop Kurama from wincing as the huge mahogany door slammed open. He half expected a group of guards to jump them, if not outright kill them. But none came running. It raised questions of Enma's popularity among his subjects. Did they all know what their liege was really doing? Or did they just liked his son over him? "_Otousan_!" said son shouted in a furious tone. "I know you're here! Come out and face me you coward!" His voice echoed throughout the cavernous room, divided into separate areas by massive ornately carved wooden screens that depicted dragons and phoenixes dancing through clouds. The sound of a chair scraping across the dark slate floor grated his ears, closely accompanied by footsteps. A large shadow fell over them as a humungous figure appeared out from behind one of the screens, causing the _yokai_ to swallow the lump in his throat.

Kurama had seen numerous paintings of Enma throughout the Gate of Judgment depicting him as a giant of giants that loomed over lesser beings. He had shrugged it off as a metaphor or an exaggeration of his might. Now, he didn't think those pictures did him justice. As big as the room was, the man could easily touch the ceiling with a hand. And those billowing silken robes only added to his awesome figure. Raven black hair was carefully combed into a stately coif which contrasted greatly with the wiry whiskers sprouting from his stern face that made him look menacing no matter how trimmed it may be. Hard eyes glaring out from behind conservative reading glasses landed on him first then zeroed in on the rebellious prince. The _yokai_ wasn't sure if he should be relieved that gaze was no longer pinning him in place or worry for Koenma and his daring plan that was sure to get them both killed.

"You dare bring that filth into my presence?!" Enma snarled in a deep timber that shook the _yoko's_ very bones. To his credit, Koenma didn't so much as blink.

"That filth has dutifully protected the _Reikai_ and _Ningenkai_ at his own risk for years." the prince bit back coolly. "Were it not for him-"

"-the Three Worlds wouldn't be in this predicament!" the reigning monarch boomed in outrage. "Voldemort would've stayed dead! The order of life and death would've been maintained as it should have been! Yet you allowed his indiscretions go unpunished! In fact, you encouraged it!"

"That's rich, coming from you!" his son bit back. "Faulty data, draconian laws, brainwashing-at least he's trying to amen for his sins and not just carrying on and justifying it!"

"It's for the good of the people." Enma stated evenly. "You don't know what those things are capable of."

"_Iie_." Koenma responded sharply. "It is you who doesn't understand what _yokai_ are capable of because you refuse to see them as nothing more than monsters." Father and son simply stood there for several agonizing moments, glaring daggers at each other. "Stand down, Enma." the rebellious prince finally broke the silence. "You're reign is over. It's time for change. We aren't living in the Dark Ages any more."

"And if I refuse?" the king challenged.

"Then I will march against you with the combined forces of the _Reikai_ and the _Makai_." he promised solemnly. For a moment, Kurama thought that the elder ruler would laugh at him and ordered them both thrown in prison to rot away for the rest of their days for such insolence. No one has ever won a war against Enma. Ever. However, the _yoko_ saw a flicker of uncertainty in those hard eyes. If it was true that Koenma could get the denizens of the _Reikai_ to ally with him, then the king would effectively have lost the war before it even started. After all, none can fight a war by themselves and live. Slowly, Enma pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it at his son's feet. It gave a metallic rang as it tumbled across the slate floor before skidding to a halt against the prince's feet. A golden seal. The Golden Seal that signified the King of the _Reikai_ which he hastily grabbed before the other changed his mind. Koenma's head snapped back up to glare at his father furiously. Hurt and betrayal shone in his eyes. All that crock about the seal going missing was just a ruse, to out him out of the office in an attempt to ensure Enma's control. "For your crimes against all Three Worlds, I herby sentence you to wander the desolate plains of Limbo!" Limbo, where he'll remain until his soul simply fade away with no chance at reincarnation. Only Hell was a worse fate with the condemd's soul being constantly tortured for their sins until they simply sink into oblivion. Maybe Koenma just couldn't bring himself to do that to his own father, no matter the animosity they held for one another. Or perhaps a new king simply can't send the old one to Hell. Before he left to face his fate, Enma turned to face his son one last time.

"I pray your foolishness doesn't destroy everything."

xXx

Omake

Botan raced through the cavernous corridors, skidding around corners at a breakneck pace and nearly bowling over several people before flying into the break room. It was mostly empty save for a few coworkers chatting around the water cooler and a familiar figure sitting dejectedly by himself at a table shoved into the far corner. She hurried over, startling the _oni_.

"Jorge, he's back!" the blue-haired woman exclaimed breathlessly. "Koenma's back!" He stared at her in disbelief for a moment, tears slowly falling down his face.

"He's back…he's back! Yahoo!" Jorge shouted, springing to his feet and pulling Botan into a bear hug. "Thank the heavens! No more janitorial work for me! No more scrubbing toilets, throwing out other people's trash, no more getting stabbed by staples and pins!" The two eagerly rushed out to greet their lord, leaving the group around the cooler to stare after them.

"Well, that was random." one observed.

"No kidding." another agreed. "Since when did Jorge ever do anything helpful except getting in the way?"

"Beats me." the third shrugged. "Personally, I haven't seen him so much as move out of the break room in months."

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead

_Oni_- ogre

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Hai_- yes

_Iie_- no

_Sama_- honorable suffix signifying authority. Roughly translates as 'lord'.

AN: Things are heating up! If you have any great ideas, tell me! Until next time, review!


	143. Chapter 143

Chapter 143

"That's it?!" Koenma blurted out in surprise as he stood in Genkai's courtyard to welcome Raizen and his forces as they stepped through the portal to help defeat Yomi and Voldemort for once and for all. As King of the _Reikai_, Koenma's first order of business was to bring down that ridiculous _Makai_ Barrier. It wasn't doing much by the way of keeping the bad _yokai_ seeds out of the _Ningenkai_ anyway. Naturally, the few stubborn fools who still clung to Enma's ideology were adamantly against it though they were easily pacified by the promise of border patrols to deal with any undesirables and reroute any _ningen_ who accidentally crossed over. Quite frankly, Koenma was expecting an impressive show of force when Raizen and Mukuro agreed to the joint military campaign. Not little more than a dozen individuals who were rearing for a fight.

"These are the best fighters that the _Makai_ has to offer!" Raizen told him proudly.

"We thought it prudent to keep this little alliance as quiet as possible." Mukuro explained quietly to the stunned king. "Otherwise we'd be playing hide-and-seek until we all die of old age."

"I suppose you do have a point." the newly crowned king assented, flushing in embarrassment for not thinking it himself.

"Hogwarts is the most likely target." Kurama thought aloud after he finished welcoming Hiei back. "Voldemort sees Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix as his biggest obstacle and will undoubtedly want to get them out of the picture before he even tries to conquer the United Kingdom."

"It shouldn't be too difficult to arrange a little surprise for them, given Dumbledore is alright with it." Koenma smiled toothily. It looked a bit odd as none of them have quite gotten used to seeing him without that silly pacifier in his mouth. Or that Jr. mark on his forehead. But as the new king said, no one would take him seriously if he kept them.

"Dumbledore isn't the problem! It's Umbridge!" Botan shouted angrily as she stormed over, hefting her oar like she was sorely tempted to hit someone over the head with it.

"What do you mean?" the _yoko_ inquired in mild confusion. Without Enma's backing, Umbridge and her cohorts effectively lost all their power. He'd figured that they all would've gone into hiding to avoid going back to jail if the staff and student hadn't kicked them all out yet.

"She's rebelling!" the furious _shinigami_ spat. "When I went to hand her the court papers telling her when she needed to turn herself back in, that woman tore them up and threw it in my face! She says that your 'tyranny' won't last long!" Kurama chocked back a laugh. Umbridge calling Koenma a tyrant?

"And Dumbledore is letting her stay?" Hiei injected quizzically. Last he checked, everyone at the school hated the woman with a passion. Except of the Caretaker who apparently had a crush on the ugly bitch for some reason but he always was a bit of a nutcase.

"Otake and a few others of the old crowd have moved in." Botan clarified. "The Headmaster's afraid that if he tried to kick them out, they'd hurt the children. Oh, I knew we should've locked them all up and threw away the key!"

"We couldn't. They had done nothing legally wrong." Koenma reminded her.

"So that's kidnapping, terrorism, disorderly conduct, and disturbing the peace on top of her original charges." Kurama mused. "She's going to be put away for a very long time."

"Then why don't we put that dog in the pound where she belongs?" Yusuke suggested eagerly.

"And turn this into a hostage situation?" Genkai scoffed. "And you wonder why I always call you a moron..."

"Then what's your grand master plan, oh great one?!" the surly teen sneered at her.

"We send her a little gift." she grinned evilly, causing Yusuke to shudder. In his experience, that grin never bodes well for anyone.

xXx

"Why the hell is everyone glaring at me for?!" Hermione hissed under her breath, struggling to keep her eyes up front and not return the glares.

"Because they think that it's your fault Umbridge took over the school." Ron replied, uncaring if the lackey standing right in front of them was listening in or not. What did it matter? It wasn't like they were sharing some big secret. Not anymore, anyway. Despite all of Hermione's careful planning and cunning, the High Inquisitor found out about their little self-defense club and then it didn't take her long to connect it to Peeves' targeting her and her Inquisitorial squad.

"Please!" she spat under her breath. "I did more than anyone in this school to get rid of that woman! It's not my fault she flipped out when Koenma took the throne and demand she turn herself in! It's Dumbledore's fault, if anything, for not kicking her out of the school right then and there! It's his fault for letting those ex-S.D.F. just waltz on it and set up camp here! Now we're all stuck in the middle of a rebellion while Voldemort may take advantage of the distraction and attack at any moment!"

"Some people feel better about certain situations when they have someone to blame it on." Ron told her calmly while silently wondering exactly when he became the voice of reason. "And they like the Headmaster too much."

"So it falls to me?! Great!" the brunette huffed.

"So when is this assembly going to start?" Luna asked offhandedly. "My feet are starting to hurt and the Great Hall is starting to get all stuffy from everyone standing in here."

"Probably after Umbridge feels like we've suffered enough." Neville replied sourly. Finally, after several more minutes, the High Inquisitor walked in proudly like she owned the joint. She made it a point to nod her head towards a carefully stoic Dumbledore and a stony-faced McGonagall as she made her way to the front of the room where everyone could see her. The rebels and Inquisitorial Squad clapped loudly. In fact, they were the only ones who clapped.

"As you all are aware," Umbridge began, "the new King of the _Reikai_ has offered an olive branch to the _Makai_ and may very well take down the barrier than protects our world from theirs as a sigh of trust. But we all know that _yokai_ cannot be trusted. So, to help you protect yourselves from the fiends, I'm going to show you how to best deal with them." As if on cue, Flitch wheeled in a cage that had been hastily covered with a tarp. It didn't take a genius to figure out exactly what was inside. The whole room went into an uproar.

"That's barbaric!" Hermione shouted among the hisses and boos of her fellow students.

"It's illegal!" several staff members protested while the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress remained silent.

"Silence!" the High Inquisitor shrieked. Everyone quieted down, if only because Otake and the other rebels were fingering their weapon holsters. "This is for your own good!" With that, she tore the tarp off the cage to reveal...nothing. Whispers rippled through the room as she stared at it for a moment, dumbfounded. "Wh-where is it?!" Umbridge turned to Flitch, furry written all over her face, who understandably shrank back. "Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

"I-I-" he began but was cut off by the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. Everyone looked wildly around for the source of the noise until their eyes landed on Otake's unconscious form in the back of the room. Both the rebels and the Inquisitorial Squad immediately raised their guard, eyes warily scanning the uneasy crowd for who or what assaulted the ex-S.D.F. captain. Suddenly, a second thump sounded as another rebel hit the floor. Then a third thump was heard, this time a member of Umbridge's goon falling prey to the seemingly invisible attacker. One by one they fell. Sometimes in twos and threes. Yet not one teacher or student was so much as touched, putting them somewhat at ease. A few outright laughed at the spectacle as the rebels and Inquisitorial Squad scrambled to defend themselves, to no avail. But Umbridge was not amused in the slightest. Far from it, in fact. She was being made a fool of! By a filthy animal of all things! It was the one thing that she refused to stand!

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" she screeched at the chuckling Headmaster.

"I'm sorry, Dolores." Dumbledore replied with mock sincerity. "But I simply can't."

"Why not?!" the High Inquisitor demanded.

"Because so long at my students and staff remain unharmed, it's not really my problem." he shrugged unabashedly. "Neither you, your Inquisitorial Squad, nor these rebels are a part of this school. Or welcomed visitors. However, I do suggest making a break for it while your friend is still preoccupied. Perhaps you can out run it." As much as she loathed to, Umbridge took his advice and sprinted for the door, much to everyone's delight. She ran as hard and as fast her squat, plump frame would allow. Her breath was quickly reduced to desperate gasps as her heart tried to beat its way out of her chest. Freedom from this nightmare was just within reach. Sadly, vines abruptly sprouted out of the floor and barred the way as if she'd just ran into a leafy green trap. No matter how much or how frantically she tugged at them, they refused to budge. The harried woman whirled around, madness dancing in her eyes.

"You'll pay for this!" she swore vehemently. "You'll all pay for this!"

"What's the matter?" a familiar voice injected sulkily. "Don't you like surprises?" Out from the multitude of bewildered students stepped forth a certain redhead with emerald green eyes that shone with barely concealed joy. Oh, how he had longed for this day to come. It was like his birthday had come early this year. Umbridge's face went from red to white before flushing a deep purple.

"You!" the woman hissed, bristling with outrage.

"I have a name, you know." Kurama pointed out flippantly.

"How did you get in here?!" Umbridge snarled hatefully. "How did you get past the security patrolling the grounds?! You-you killed them, didn't you?! I knew it! I knew your kind could not be trusted!"

"Actually, you brought me here." he drawled, pointing to the empty cage.

"B-but that one was red!" she sputtered. "And had two tails! Not four! Since when can _yokos_ change themselves?!"

"Since Professor McGonagall is such a good teacher." Kurama grinned, pulling his wand out from the folds of his black school robes. "I really learned quite a bit from her." The High Inquisitor shot the Transfiguration teacher a spiteful look full of malice. McGonagall, for one, looked rather pleased.

"If you think I'm going to come quietly, you have another thing coming!" Umbridge exclaimed wildly, digging into her outrageous pink robes for her own wand. If possible, Kurama's grin widened as he pulled out a second wand from his pocket. The expression on the High Inqusitor's face was torn between humiliation and rage.

"You really should be more careful with you things." he chided her. "You may just loose something." Without warning, a portal opened up on the other side of the barred doorway, prompting the _yoko_ to bring down the unconventional barrier. Cheers went up as the S.D.F. immediately moved in to take Umbridge and the others into custody. And Umbridge did not indeed go quietly. She hissed and spat like a wildcat, trying to kick and claw her way out of her captor's grasp who eventually just knocked her un conscious and, with the help of a colleague, carted her away. Koenma shook his head at the sight as he entered.

"At the rate Umbridge is racking up her charges, she'll be sentenced to life." the king muttered.

"I hear congratulations are in order." Dumbledore greeted with a welcome smile and a grateful handshake.

"Not quite yet." he amended. "There's still much to be done before any of us can relax. Namely Voldemort. The school is the most likely target."

"Then the students are at risk." the Headmaster frowned.

"We should send them home." McGonagall proposed. "It shouldn't be too much of a problem. Finals are done and over with. We could just tell the parents we thought the students needed to recover from the year's ordeal."

"But it just might tip Voldemort off that something is up if he's watching the school." Kurama thought aloud.

"Why would he be watching the school?!" the Transfiguration teacher gasped, shivering at the mere thought of it.

"Because of Umbridge and the rebels." the _yoko_ supplied for her. "They could've been either friends or foes, depending on the situation."

"They do strike me as the kind of people who'd do anything to achieve their objectives." the old man agreed. "But that means we need to come up with a way to either protect the students or evacuate them at a moment's notice for when Voldemort does attack the school."

"I'm sure that the staff and I can come up with a few things." McGonagall assured him before shuffling off to speak with her coworkers.

"With your permission, I'd like to station a few friends here at the school." Koenma told the careworn Headmaster. "They're good people and are eager to help."

"Well, I don't see how a few extra students would hurt." he mused, smiling at both the king and the _yoko_.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that they'll just blend right in." Kurama grinned.

xXx

Omake

"She's gone! She's gone! She's finally gone!" Hermione chanted as she bounced on the balls of her feet in elation. Ginny and Luna were no better, literally dancing with joy much to everyone's amusement.

"Hermione! Calm down!" Ron told her, somewhat freaked out by her uncharacteristically childish antics. The brainy brunette never got this ecstatic, even over a perfect score on a test. Without warning, she threw her arms around him. His vision was obscured by thick bushy hair and it took him a moment to realize that she was actually kissing him. Somewhere, he could hear a few people whistle at them. Probably Dean and Seamus.

"Isn't it just wonderful!" she squealed once she parted her lips from his.

"Yeah. Brilliant." he replied numbly.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead

_Shinigami_- messenger of death/grim reaper

_Ningenkai_- human world

_Ningen_- human

AN: Please review.


	144. Chapter 144

Chapter 144

"This is such bullshit..."Yusuke muttered under his breath, leaning against a nearby column very much like the punk he used to be before he began saving the world from itself.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked cursorily, idly hemming Hiei's school robes so he at least wasn't walking on the excess fabric. As much as the _jaganshi_ protested that he wasn't four, the _yoko_ doubted he'd appreciate tripping and falling on his face in front of everyone. Besides, he didn't want his partner to give himself a concussion.

"This whole plan." the teen huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Tricking Yomi and Voldemort into believing were students here. No one's going to fall for it. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not very good at school. Mundane or otherwise."

"Don't be silly!" the _yoko_ chuckled. "That's what makes this entire ruse believable! Professor McGonagall has already yelled at you twice for picking fights with Kuwabara in the halls! It's like you're already a part of the student body!"

"Oh? Then how about Raizen and Mukuro?" Yusuke argued. "They're not exactly spring chickens, you know..."

"It's called magic, you numbskull." The newly reinstated detective turned around and promptly dropped his jaw somewhere on the floor. He found himself staring at his twin, only the guy had much longer hair that had been gathered into a low ponytail at the back of his skull and he spoke with Raizen's voice.

"Damn..." was all the teen could say. Kurama could hardly blame him. The transfiguration teacher was nothing if not thorough in her work. Even the tattoos that usually marked Raizen's tanned flesh was concealed by the glamour.

"I don't see what you're bellyaching about." the King of the _Makai_ admitted to the younger man. "This isn't so bad. We get free food."

"Well, you've never really gone to school." Yusuke replied evasively. "You wouldn't understand." Raizen quirked an eyebrow at that.

"It's because you simply don't listen, isn't it?" he smirked.

"Shut up!" the teen snapped defensively.

"How are the others doing?" Kurama inquired as he finished fussing with Hiei's robes.

"Fine." Raizen grunted with a shrug of the shoulders, looking every bit Yusuke's twin. "They're getting a kick out of this, actually."

"They think school is fun?" Yusuke injected incredulously. He felt like he just stepped into the twilight zone where the whole world was turned on its head. Down was up. Left was right. School was fun.

"Surely you found something enjoyable about school." the _yoko_ pressed. "Friends, good times, a sense of accomplishment..."

"Girls." the surly boy stated simply with a perverted expression on his face. "Especially when they were doing P.E. Sometimes I'd skip math class and snuck into the gym just to watch them." Kurama and Raizen raised an eyebrow at him.

"No wonder Keiko beats you like a rented mule..." Hiei muttered.

xXx

"This is just surreal." Ron thought aloud as he stared at the fiery-haired girl talk with his sister from across the table. He knew she was a _yokai_, the whole school did, but that didn't make it any less surreal for him. Quite the opposite, in fact. And he wasn't alone if the stares from his fellow classmates was any indication.

"I think it's just wonderful!" Hermione gushed next to him. "I mean, it's cooperation at its best! It shows that, despite all our differences, people of different species can come together in times of need! It's times like these that make me glad to be alive!"

"That's not what I meant..." the redhead replied dryly, stopping the brunette before she went off on another lecture about the budding human relations with non-human species.

"Then what did you mean?" she questioned curiously.

"She looks like a Weasley!" he told her, pointing at Mukuro.

"Really, Ron." Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "Just because someone happens to have fiery-red hair, doesn't mean they're related to you in any way. Besides, Kuwabara has it too and I don't see you going around saying that he looks like a Weasley."

"He's too muscular." Ron responded flatly. "And the face is too angular."

"He does have a point." The both of them turned around in surprise to find Shuichi standing behind them, looking at Mukuro and Ginny thoughtfully. "It isn't the hair color so much as it is the bone structure that makes the resemblance so striking."

"Shuichi! You're back!" Hermione rejoiced, leaping out of her seat to hug the surprised redhead. "How have you been?! Did you visit you mother before you came here?! Does she know you're back?!"

"Easy!" he laughed, prying off her arms from around his chest so he could breathe. "With the way you act, you'd think I've been gone forever!"

"It's certainly seemed like it." Ron injected glumly. "Things really went downhill when you left. We tried to do something about it but...well..."

"Things didn't pan out?" The other two nodded. "So I've gathered from Koenma. He had been closely monitoring the situation."

"Even though he was in exile?!" the brunette gasped. She had no idea that he had taken Umbridge's tyrannical rule of the school so seriously.

"It wasn't too difficult for him." Shuichi pointed out. "Hogwarts was on the front page of the Daily Prophet practically every day."

"Really?" Ron asked, causing Shuichi to give him a confused look. "Umbridge banned recreational reading materials after Flitch found a student had smuggled in a dirty magazine inside a copy of The Quibbler." he told the other redhead. "We've been bored stiff."

"Ha! Bored stiff!" Yusuke howled as he walked over, putting a hand on Shuichi's shoulder so that he wouldn't fall down in his mirth. McGonagall shot him a suspicious look from where she sat at the teacher's table. Shuichi couldn't help but smirk. For someone who supposedly didn't do well in school, Yusuke seemed to be assimilating with the student body quite nicely. Even the teachers were starting to treat him just like one of the students. From what he heard, McGonagall had already told him off twice for inappropriate behavior. And they hadn't even been here for an entire day.

"Causing trouble, are you?" he smirked. The teen followed his gaze and snorted disdainfully

"Hey, It's not my fault that some people just can't take a joke!" the detective responded defensively.

"Ah, it was one of those jokes I see." the sly redhead grinned even wider. He could only imagine how well the Transfiguration teacher took it.

"It was just a small one!" Yusuke admitted. "Seriously!"

"Right, right." Shuichi chuckled. Ron and Hermione simply gave the two a confused look. It was probably for the best. He doubted Mrs. Weasley would be too pleased if her youngest son picked up some of Yusuke's humor.

"Speaking of small, short stack wanted to talk to you." the raven-haired teen told him offhandedly.

"About what?" the redhead inquired, curiosity piqued. Normally, if the _jaganshi_ wanted something, he simply sought him out regardless of what he may be doing or if he was busy.

"I don't know." Yusuke shrugged. "You know the guy. He's about as talkative as a tree stump. It's a pain just to get one word out of him at times."

"I'll go see what he wants." Shuichi turned away, then paused and gave Yusuke a look. "Try not to get into trouble."

"Fuck!" the teen swore, throwing up his hands in frustration. "You're starting to sound like Keiko! Doesn't anyone trust me anymore?!" The redhead merely gave him a grin before heading off to track down his partner.

Though classes were finished for the year, some students still anxiously hurried through the halls to speak to one teacher or another to find out if they had managed to pass or not even though the final exams were still being graded. For those in danger of failing, it could very well mean that they had to retake the class in the fall while their peers continued on without them. Some wisely opted for extra credit to bolster their dismal grade as others resorted to flat-out bribery. More than one teacher appeared to be hiding from the particularly desperate students who were virtually stalking them. Occasionally, a triumphant cry rang out as another student learned that they had, barely, passed before running off to tell their friends and join in the after term fun. Shuichi chuckled at it as he began the trek up the Astronomy Tower. All the sounds of the school slowly faded as he climbed the marble staircase. Many of the portraits that lined the tower walls were vacant, their residences having gone off to visit the other portraits that were located in the more populated corridors. Only the hollow sound of his footsteps striking against the cold stone beneath accompanied him all the way to the top. Cautiously, he eased the door to the observation platform open, mindful that the wind gusts up here could easily rip the door out of his hands and slam against the wall or even someone if he wasn't careful. Predictably, the _jaganshi_ was perched right on the edge, surveying the land and keeping an eye out for any trouble that may sneak up on the school through the dark forest that bordered it's grounds. The robes whipped wildly about his legs as if desperately trying to pull him back from the ledge. But he didn't seem to care about it. Or safety, for that matter.

"Be careful not to fall." Kurama chided lightly. The wind carried his partner's un-amused grunt to him.

"Are you calling me clumsy?" Hiei demanded, back still turned to him.

"Never!" the _yoko_ gasped, placing his hand over his heart in a wounded gesture. "The wind, on the other hand..." The smaller _yokai_ gave a huff and jumped back off the ledge, finally turning to face his partner with a flat expression on his face who merely smiled at him.

"I didn't ask Yusuke to find you just so you could coddle me." Hiei told him.

"Then what did you want me to talk about? Or is it that you need me for something that doesn't require talking?" he questioned flirtatiously, idly trailing a finger across the other's face. Though he didn't move a muscle, Kurama could tell that he was sorely tempted to take up the offer. It seemed like they could hardly take time to simply be alone together anymore.

"That." the _jaganshi_ reluctantly replied, pointing towards the ledge he was just standing on and taking a measured step back. The _yoko_ raised an eyebrow at him but approached the ledge nevertheless to see what the other wanted him to see. Students frolicked on the green far below with a handful of teachers looking over them, nipping mischief in the bud before it bloomed into something dangerous or sinister. At first, Kurama didn't see what Hiei was making such a fuss about. But then movement out by the forest caught his eye. Something moved through the treetops. Only, no native creatures who dwelt in the trees were big or strong enough to make them sway so. It could only mean one thing.

"A scout?" he guessed.

"Looks like it." Hiei agreed. "Whoever it is has been there since after breakfast. So far, they've left the students alone. Even when they come well within striking distance."

"They're probably more concerned with not getting caught." Kurama surmised. "I'm sure Yomi made it clear what'll happen if they mess this up."

"I'm surprised the bastard is already on the move." the smaller _yokai_ admitted. "I figured he'd wait at least a few more days to let things die down a little."

"Yomi's probably more concerned with making his move before Koenma catches on to his presence here in the _Ningenkai_." the taller _yokai_ observed. "Because if Koenma knows, it wouldn't be long until Raizen and Mukuro know."

"It's just too bad that his underlings tend to have loose lips." Hiei smirked. "This little plan may have worked otherwise."

"We better let the others know." Kurama decided. "They need to be on their guard." He turned to make the long trek back down the tower but suddenly found himself pinned against the door and staring into ruby red eyes."

"Maybe later. Our little friend there isn't going anywhere anytime soon." his partner assured him. He opened his mouth to argue only to have the other's mouth press against it. There wasn't time for this now. They had to prepare for the looming attack or else innocent live will be lost. They were wasting valuable time that could be spent evacuating the grounds or readying the defenses by fooling around like the students they were supposed to be protecting. However, his body seemly developed a mind of its own and eagerly reciprocated instead of pushing the smaller _yokai _away as it should. He felt more than saw Hiei grin against his lips. Well, apparently, playing hero would just have to wait.

xXx

Omake

"Man! This sucks!" Chu gripped, moping in a shady corner of the courtyard. "Why can't I drink?! They didn't have a problem with it before!"

"We're supposed to pretend to be students." Rinku reminded him. "And students don't drink like fish."

"Well, the one good thing about these robes is that they can't tell I have a flask on me." the taller _yokai_ brightened as he pulled it out of his pocket. He unscrewed the cap and licked his lips in anticipation. But just then, a cat leapt out of nowhere and knocked the flask out of his hand. Both Chu and the cat gave a cry as the feline found itself drenched in the pungent liquid. Yusuke gave a hearty laugh and began to say something but was cut off short by a stern look from McGonagall who had rushed over to see what the commotion was about.

"Don't even think about it, Urameshi." she told him sternly.

"Man, you can't do anything fun around here!" the teen griped once the Transfiguaration teacher had stalked off with the now confiscated flask in hand. The now booze-less _yokai_ agreed wholeheartedly.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Ningenkai_- human world

AN: Review would be much appreciated!


	145. Chapter 145

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 145

"Aren't we being just a little paranoid?" Yusuke questioned between yawns as he halfheartedly took up watch with Hiei and Kurama atop the astronomy tower. Even with _yokai_ eyes they could barely make out the edge of the Forbidden Forrest in the darkness of the night.

"No." the _jaganshi_ scoffed.

"But you said yourself that you didn't get a good look at whatever it was that you saw jumping through the trees." the tired teen argued.

"And Kurama said that there are no native creatures large enough to make trees that big sway that much." Hiei countered pointedly.

"Even if the thing you saw was one of Yomi's scouts, what makes you think that he'd attack at night, let alone tonight?" he somewhat conceded but unwilling to drop the argument, especially if it meant he could go to bed. Stakeouts weren't nearly as fun or exciting as they show on TV.

"Yomi was a thief before he was a king." Kurama explained. "As a result, most of his tactics are rather unconventional. He'll be more interested in a swift victory over a prolonged conflict. That scout was probably sent out just to make sure that Hogwarts is vulnerable and that means he's ready to strike."

"So why don't you shut up before you give us away and keep a look out for anything suspicious?!" the shorter _yokai_ added in an irritated hiss.

"I've never been to Scotland!" Yusuke replied defensively. "Everything about this place seems suspicious to me?!" Really, what was up with the animated portraits and those suits of armor? Did these people like being constantly watched or something? Hiei opened his mouth with a snarky retort just on the tip of his tongue but Kurama hushed him before he could deliver it.

"Something's out there..." he muttered, straining his eyes against the darkness. The other two looked out over the ledge and scanned the trees. Nothing.

"Great, now we're starting to see things." the raven-haired teen groaned.

"No. Something is definitely out there." the _jaganshi_ said. Yusuke gave him a look but didn't respond...this time.

"Think you can use your _jagan_?" Kurama asked in a hushed voice.

"So long as there are no other psychics that might detect me." the smaller _yokai_ shrugged.

"Yomi doesn't like psychics." the taller _yokai_ assured him. "He's paranoid about them going into his head and turning him into their own little puppet."

"Is there anything that the guy isn't paranoid about?" Yusuke mused, rolling his eyes. The other two didn't respond. Hiei crouched down behind the ledge so that the mystic glow of his _jagan_ wouldn't give away their position in the darkness. Kurama and Yusuke waited anxiously as he scanned the grounds with his mind. He finally reopened his eyes a small eternity later.

"They're mustering on the edge of the woods." he announced, standing up and brushing the dirt off his robed knees.

"Yusuke, alert the headmaster." the _yoko_ instructed. "I'll go and get the others into position."

"'Into position'?" he parroted. "What are you going to do? Ambush them?"

"Something like that." Kurama replied with a secretive smile.

xXx

The night was still as shadowed figures streaked across the open green sloping lawn like the clouds that occasionally obscured the cool moonlight. At even the slightest sound they froze in their tracks and only resumed once they were assured the cost was clear. Closer and closer the assassins crept, hearts racing in anxiety at the thought of failure. Because failure meant certain death. Their fears quieted slightly as they took temporary refuge behind the greenhouses. Just a few yards separated them from the castle walls. One drew his blade from its holster in preparation for the final sprint to the castle proper. His eyes widened as he caught sight of something stalking closer towards them. He turned to his comrades.

"Ambush!" he bellowed as loud as he could before the enemy blade silenced him for once and for all. Panic rippled through the group as they hastened to defend themselves. Most fell before they even spotted their assailants. Others struggled valiantly but ultimately succumbed to their attackers' superior strength. It wasn't long before the greenhouses were deathly silent once more.

"Well, so much for the element of surprise." Raizen huffed. Whether it was one of disappointment or merely exhaustion from being woken at such an early hour was anyone's guess.

"What the hell?!" Yusuke swore, staring at the measly half dozen bodies that littered the area. "That's it?!"

"That was simply the cannon fodder." Mukuro calmly told him as if this sort of thing happened every day, or night as the case may be. "You know, to set off any traps."

"That's bullshit!" the aggravated teen asserted. "If asshole wants to fight us so fucking much, the least he could do is show his ugly face!"

"That's Yomi for you." she shrugged.

"Get ready! Here comes the second wave!" Raizen warned as a larger group of _yokai_ raced towards them. With a wave of his hand, Kurama easily cut them in half both figuratively and literally, turning the lawn they were trampling across into a lethal bulwark of green spikes that left their comrades off guard. The remainder were brought down before they could regain their baring.

"Oh, come on! I've fought street thugs that are tougher than this!" the detective whined, plopping down on the gore covered ground like a child who was denied their favorite treat.

"Don't get too comfortable." Hiei injected as he idly cleaned his sword. "He's just testing our defenses."

"I always hated tests..." Yusuke grumbled under his breath. Somehow, no one found that particularly surprising. Suddenly, the ground beneath them quaked as if it too were preparing to fight. There was a loud crash as a few of the trees at the edge of the forest fell before a company of mountain trolls, some of which picked up the fallen timber as crude weapons.

"What's that?!" Kuwabara exclaimed. He had seen a lot of things since he started working for the _Reikai_, but nothing as huge, ugly, or smelly as this.

"Wave three." Kurama replied.

"Now that's more like it!" Yusuke shouted, jumping to his feet eagerly with a feral grin on his face.

xXx

"Horace, get any student who does not wish to partake of this battle out of the castle!" the Headmaster instructed over the din of terrified students rushing through the halls. Many others, primarily the older students, jumped at the chance to fight back and stalwartly refused to run. They were sick and tired of being pushed around. It was their time to push back.

"Right!" the Potions Master readily agreed, hurriedly rounding up the scared and confused and ushered them towards one of the castle's many hidden passageways.

"This is madness!" Professor McGonagall insisted, stalking right up to Dumbledore like an angry cat. "Should we really allow these students to fight?!" she questioned, motioning to the many that remained who were taking positions by the windows with wands in hand to deliver a nasty surprise should anyone try to climb their way in. "What would their parents say?!"

"I daresay that they would be rather proud." he replied with one of his mysterious smiles. Her eyes narrowed.

"What are you up to?" she pressed.

"Nothing." Dumbledore, unconvincingly, assured her. Suddenly, a harmonic warble and a whoosh of flame sounded followed shortly by startled gasps. "Ah, it seems that some of our reinforcements have arrived."

"'Reinforcements?'" the Transfiguration parroted. Before she could say anything else, however, the Order of the Phoenix rushed over with Yukina and Shiori in two. McGonagall groaned. Somehow she doubted that Shuichi or Hiei would be very pleased about this...

"Where is he?!" Shiori demanded with panic gleaming in her emerald eyes, forgoing her usual disguise for once. "Where is my son?!"

"He's on the front line with the others, doing his best to keep the bastards out." McGonagall told her calmly, trying to ease the harried woman. She vaguely realized too late that it may have not been the wisest thing to say as Shiori's eyes hardened with determination and the redhead turned to join her son.

"Don't!" Snape injected. He desperately reached, grabbed her shoulders, and kept her firmly in place.

"Why the bloody hell not?!" she snapped, trying to break his grip on her and failing. Who knew the thin pale man was so strong?

"It's too dangerous!" the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher insisted. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at that.

"It's too dangerous for me yet not my son?!" was her incredulous reply.

"Listen to me." Snape begged her earnestly. "He's not alone. He's shoulder to shoulder with the best warriors in the _Makai_...with Hiei and his friends. They will not allow anything for anything to happen to him. But if you go out there, if something were to happen to you, it'd break him. He'd lose his reason to fight. You're his world, Lily...and mine." All Shiori could do was stand there and stare at the normally reserved man. He never opened up like this before. Not even when they were alone together.

"Severus..." she murmured, slowly reaching up to touch his face.

"Oi! Get a room!" Sirius barked irritably.

"Padfoot..." Remus sighed.

"Hey, just because he's dating her doesn't mean I have to put up with all the mushy stuff!"

"That's hardly surprising, coming from a dog." Snape said snidely. The Animagus turned on him, teeth barred in a distinctly canine fashion.

"Right. Why don't you all help martial the volunteers." Dumbledore stepped in benignly. "I'm sure they'd appreciate a word of confidence or a suggestion."

"I'm a fairly decent healer." Yukina offered shyly. "I could help tend to the wounded."

"That would be wonderful." the Headmaster smiled at her. "I'm sure our nurse, Madam Pomfrey, would appreciate the help."

"This is mad." McGonagall muttered once the reinforcements had dispersed to give aid where they could. It was surreal to see Snape and Sirius cooperate for a change. Sure, they still glared daggers at each other and threw venomous barbs back and forth but they were cooperating nevertheless. She wasn't sure if that was an encouraging sign or not.

"What would you have me do?" Dumbledore asked, suddenly looking as if the weight of his years were finally catching up to him. "Tell them that we may be fighting a losing battle? That not all of them will walk away from this? Or give them courage to face their fears and hope that they will see the sun rise on Hogwarts once again?"

"They're children, Albus." she whispered, staring out at the faces of those she had taught and guided as best she could as they hardened with grim determination. "They're not ready for this." The Transfiguration teacher vaguely wondered how many would meet their end and how many condolences letters she'd have to send out in the morning...if morning ever came.

"We were all children once, Minerva." he told her sagely, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We all have to grow up sooner or later. The illusions of youth cannot last forever."

"I just feel like we're sending them to their deaths." McGonagall shuddered.

"Better death than to live under Voldemort's rule." Dumbledore replied somberly. As grim as the sentiment was, she couldn't help but feel he was right.

xXx

Omake

"Aw man, these things reek!" Kuwabara groaned, pulling out his _rei_ sword from the belly of a troll and trying his best not to vomit with mixed results.

"Not as bad as your room!" Yusuke called out to him as he brought another troll down in one blow. "Seriously, I don't know how Shizuru can stand it!"

"Hey! My room doesn't reek, Urameshi!" the redhead shouted, waving the freed sword threateningly in his direction.

"Yeah it does!" he scoffed.

"Then why does my cat like being in there so much?!" Kuwabara challenged.

"Because the poor thing obviously lost its sense of smell!" Yusuke grinned. "I would too if I was forced to eat shit-food every day!"

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jagan_- a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Jaganshi_- one who possesses a _jagan_.

_Reikai_- spirit world/ land of the dead.

_Rei_- human energy.

AN: Reviews would be much appreciated!


	146. Chapter 146

Chapter 146

Chaos reigned on the school grounds as the waves of invaders turned into one great tsunami, hell-bent on flooding the castle and killing the innocents within. Cries, both human and not, rang out across the battlefield in a deafening chorus as the defenders resolutely held the line against the malevolent tide. The scent of blood, death, and fear choked the air, forcing both sides to rely on hearing and sight. Footing was treacherous at best with the gore-soaked ground and the multitude of lifeless bodies that provided a constant tripping hazard. There was simply no way around it. This was hell on earth. Kurama's mind all but shut down as he let instinct take over and guide his movements. His entire world narrowed down to the here and now, to surviving. He spun out of the way of a charging giant, momentum causing it to bludgeon one of its fellows and sparking a row between the two of them that conveniently took out a sizable swath of the invading forces. Only when one of them laid motionless upon the muddy ground did the surviving giant return to the battle at hand and, in its bloodlust, turn on its comrades. Yusuke gave a maniacal laugh.

"That oughta teach them!" he jeered. An injured werewolf, bound in human form as it was without the light of the full moon, saw his chance and leapt towards the detective's unguarded flank, only to meet his end by the _jaganshi's_ blade.

"Hey, pull your head out of your ass!" Hiei snapped. "I'm not always going to be watching your back!"

"Who asked you to?!" the surly teen countered poorly. The smaller _yokai_ snorted before jumping back into the fray, easily felling another three werewolves.

"Man, what's it going to take to get these morons to realize they don't stand a chance?" Yusuke wondered aloud as he momentarily looked out across the carnage. It almost looked as though the enemy forces were hurling themselves at an invisible barrier that struck them dead upon impact. But the living paid little heed to the growing number of dead, scrabbling over lifeless corpses with malevolence gleaming brightly in their eyes.

"Death." Kurama responded coldly, not even pausing in his massacring. Suddenly, the invaders pulled back to the relative safety of the woods with Jin and Toya picking off the stragglers.

"Wha-they're retreating?!" Rinku squawked in confusion, hurriedly wiping the blood off his face like he didn't believe what his eyes were seeing.

"Just regrouping." Chu told him, taking a long pull from the large jug of alcohol that hadn't once left his hand. A cheer abruptly went up from the forest as black robed men stepped out onto the field with Yomi standing next to a particularly pale individual with inhuman blood-red eyes.

"So...I'm guessing that the creep with the red eyes is Voldemort?" the detective injected.

"Yep." the _yoko_ sighed wearily. The bane of his existence stared at him from across the green with a cold, calculated stare. He could see the man weigh his options and his face hardened as he finally came to the conclusion that there were none. It was win or lose. All or nothing. And by the look on Yomi's face, his _yokai_ ally had come to the same conclusion. Then both turned and addressed the Death Eaters and what remained of the _yokai_.

"What's he doing?" Kuwabara inquired, straining his ears in the hopes of catching what was being said. But the stiff breeze easily drowned it out.

"What do you think?" Hiei grunted. "He's marshalling his troops for one final push." An uncertain look crossed the teen's face and for once the _jaganshi_ agreed with him. There was no telling what Yomi and Voldemort might do to gain the upper hand.

xXx

Fear gripped the castle when Voldemort's terrifying figure stepped out of the concealing shadows of the forest and into the revealing light of the moon. Young and old alike stood rooted where they stood in breathless silence. For many, this was their first glimpse of the Dark Lord. And they feared it may be the last thing they ever saw. But Dumbledore wasn't about to let them loose hope, even if the situation didn't bode well. They had come this far. There was no backing out now. More than their lives were at stake here. The lives of every witch, wizard, and muggle depended on them to see this through...for their sake.

"Don't lose heart!" he bid to the defenders. "I know full well how daunting our cause may seem, but have courage! Mr. Longbottom, how many have you thwarted from breaching the walls?" the Headmaster suddenly sprung on the round-faced blond.

"S-six sir!" Neville hastily squeaked. His fellow students murmured quietly amongst themselves, clearly impressed.

"And you, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked the redhead.

"Eight!" Ron replied proudly, earning more awed murmurs.

"Apart, you are strong." the Headmaster acknowledged. "But together, we can be even stronger!"

"Yeah!" The students cheered at that. Some made teams and placed bets on who would take out the most invaders. But most notably, their fear had evaporated, leaving behind only hope and courage.

"Let's get 'em!" Ron urged and his team eagerly followed him as he raced off to find a prime spot to pick off anyone dumb enough to try and scale the castle walls. Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before turning to address the Charms and Transfiguration teachers.

"Filius, Minerva, emergency defense protocols." he instructed evenly. "The real battle is about to begin. We can't afford to hold anything back now if we wish to survive this."

"Right. Of course." the diminutive professor responded, both he and McGonagall hastily rushing off to get it done in a timely manner. Snape watched them go with a cynical eye.

"Do you think that'll be enough?" he asked the Headmaster.

"It has to be." Dumbledore answered quietly.

xXx

"Alright, I give; why aren't they moving?" Yusuke inquired after several long moments of both sides just staring each other down. He'd seen paint dry faster than this battle was progressing.

"They're trying to wait us out." Hiei told him with a sardonic scoff. Honestly, did the teen not know anything of warfare?

"Ok...how come?" the detective pressed obliviously. The _jaganshi_ sighed. Apparently not.

"Because those who simply rush headlong into battle tend to make mistakes, like running straight into a trap." Kurama responded far more diplomatically than his partner would've.

"I still don't get it." Kuwabara injected dubiously. "I mean, we're the defenders. Why would we move away from the castle that we're defending?"

"Because it's obviously a trap." Raizen drawled. "He's probably got a team ready to sneak behind us once we've committed ourselves and try to take the castle."

"Oh..." the psychic teen said. The group once more lapsed into a tense silence. Minutes slowly ticked by, and yet Voldemort's forces still did not move.

"Well isn't this anti-climatic..." Yusuke mumbled under his breath. A warbling cry abruptly rang out, causing both sides of the conflict to look up as a large blue avian creature soared high above the bloody field. "...the hell?"

"What's Puu doing here?" the teen's longtime friend wondered aloud.

"I don't know." he shrugged. "I left him with Genkai." Then a much smaller and very pink figure appeared out of the low-lying clouds caught their eye as it seemed to urge Puu onwards.

"Is that...Botan?" Rinku slowly questioned.

"Well I'll be damned!" Yusuke grinned as realization dawned on him and turned back to the others. "What do you guys say we finish this?!" The others mirrored his grin.

"Hell yeah!" Kuwabara cried.

"Charge!" the detective ordered. They didn't need to be told twice. Their feet turned the blood-soaked earth as they raced down the slope towards the forest, roaring a challenge to the enemy. The front line of the invading forces visibly shrank back from them but a sharp word from Voldemort sent them racing out to meet the defenders head-on. However, they soon stopped in their tracks as another, much larger chorus joined in the defenders' war cry. _Oni_, thousands of them, poured out from a number of portals that flared to life around the battlefield without warning. A barrier shimmered into existence behind them, encasing the school proper inside a protective bubble. With a start, the front line of invaders realized that they were hopelessly surrounded. One turned to retreat back into the relative safety of the forest but was swiftly taken out by a jet of green light. The Dark Lord then pointed his wand to the other frontliners, crimson eyes glinting dangerously.

"Fight!" he snarled.

"B-but-!" one started to protest. He soon joined his comrade in the icy grip of death.

"I said fight!" Voldemort bellowed. Seeing no other choice, they reluctantly obeyed. All thought and emotion fled them as they rushed to meet their end with wands, swords, and daggers in hand. For them, time slowed to a crawl. Each inhale and exhale alone took a small eternity. Yet the hordes still descended upon them entirely too fast for any of them to comprehend. They were swallowed up in the crushing tide of bodies. A few managed to take an enemy down with them while others fell underneath the crushing weight. But in the end, none of them survived the assault. However, that didn't stop the defenders. They kept charging, showing no regard for the fallen. Voldemort gritted his teeth in frustration. Why was nothing ever simple? "So be it."

xXx

Omake

"Why do boys have to make everything into a competition?" Hermione mused aloud, frowning as she watched Ron and Neville give tips to their team about how to take out those climbing the walls most effectively as if they were suddenly experts on the subject.

"Who knows?" Ginny shrugged next to her. "Maybe they feel like they have to prove themselves?"

"More like overcompensate." the brunette snorted. Suddenly, the boys groaned in disappointment as a barrier abruptly appeared, effectively preventing anymore enemies from trying to scale the walls.

"Aw man!" Dean Thomas moaned.

"No fair!" Seamus Finnegan whined.

"Now what are we supposed to do?!" Ron demanded angrily. The two girls could only look on in disbelief for a moment.

"How come no one did that sooner?" Hermione hissed furiously.

Translations:

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Oni_- ogre

AN: Please review!


	147. Chapter 147

Chapter 147

Voldemort's forces were vastly outnumbered. That much was clear. But in many battles, it was superior firepower, not manpower, that proved to be the deciding factor. And he simply refused to be overpowered. Dark spells flew from his wand and the wands of his followers as the advancing horde neared. _Oni_ fell by the handful, their bodies cruelly ravaged by forbidden magic. However, it hardly made a dent in the opposing forces. And spells aimed at the _yokai_, which posed the greatest threat, appeared to have no effect whatsoever. The Dark Lord gritted his teeth and bit back a cry of frustration. How can anyone remain unfazed by his power?! Next to him, Yomi chuckled as if amused by his efforts. It only added to his fury.

"You forget that Kurama has been schooled in you ways." the blind _yokai_ said. Voldemort's eyes narrowed in thought, his once boiling rage settling to a mere simmer.

"So if we take him out, whatever protection he's giving them goes with him." he mused with a nasty smile on his serpentine face. Yomi frowned at that.

"We had a deal." his ally reminded him. "I help you conquer you enemies, and I get the _yoko_...alive."

"I know." the Dark Lord replied. "I know."

xXx

The tide of battle was turning. That much was evident. Their foes were attacking more and more out of desperation than bloodlust. Spells bombarded them as they launched themselves at the tree line. But the twisted magic did not reek the kind of havoc that the spell casters were hoping for. It did not spread like wildfire and engulf everything around it. While there were still casualties, there weren't nearly as many as there could be. Kurama felt himself relax a little. His spell was working. Normally he wouldn't try out new magic without testing it first in order to work out the possible kinks but this wasn't normal circumstances. The strength of the incoming hostile spells were greatly reduced, rendering them virtually harmless against _yokai_ but it still proved to be considerable against the _oni_. Guilt welled up in his chest, however, he pushed it away. He did what he could and the _oni_ knew full well what they were getting themselves into. People die in war. That was simply how things were.

"Come on and fight us like real men you cowards!" Yusuke roared, his shirt black hair lengthening and demonic markings appearing on otherwise unblemished skin as his _yokai_ nature awakened. Several others let out fierce cries of their own, sharing the sentiment, including Raizen. Oddly enough, it seemed to work. The enemy forces suddenly rallied and charged the last few yards to meet them. Dementors, inferi, and other such creatures poured out of the forest at their master's bidding. Both sides collided into each other with a sound like thunder. Death Eaters hexed with abandon. Inferi lashed out with teeth and fists, oblivious to any damage that was inflicted upon them. _Oni_ struggled to take down the animated corpses that seemed to just get right back up again regardless of missing limbs. It didn't help that the Dementors were swooping overhead like vultures, picking off the dead and dying while reveling in the chaos of battle. But Yomi and Voldemort proved to be the greatest obstacle. They alone dominated the battlefield. The poor _oni_ were batted aside as if they were nothing. None of them could get close enough to do any harm.

"We need to take out Yomi first!" Mukuro instructed, stomping on a particularly insistent inferi's skull.

"It'll be my pleasure!" Hiei growled, setting a pair of dementors alight before speeding off to confront the blind _yokai_.

"Hiei!" Kurama called after him. But it was too late. He was gone. The _yoko_ worried his bottom lip. There was no doubt in his mind that Yomi had hoped to take out his partner in the battle before trying to coerce him into a relationship once more, thus eliminating any competition for the King of Thieves attention.

"Go!" Mukuro urged with a knowing look. "We've got things under control here!" That was all the encouragement that the _yoko_ needed to hear. So what if Hiei got angry at him for butting into his fight? He could get over it.

"Thanks!" he shouted back to her before taking off after the _jaganshi_ through the chaotic mass of bodies. Inferi leapt at him and dementors swooped down overhead as if to prevent him from helping out his partner. Kurama pulled out his wand, blasting the horrid creatures away. A pair of Death Eaters came out of nowhere and tried to get the jump on him but quickly found themselves fighting a carnivorous plant instead. No matter how many he felled, still more of Voldemort's forces came out of woodwork with only one purpose...to get in his way. Eventually, the silver _yokai_ managed to fight his way to where Hiei engaged Yomi. The smaller _yokai_ seemed to dance around his much taller opponent yet strike like a serpent, trying to get through his defenses. However, blind or no, Yomi was no pushover. His other senses were heightened to an unnatural degree to make up for his loss of vision. Both parties paused as Kurama approached. Predictably, Hiei shot him a dark look but remained silent. His sightless adversary, on the other hand, appeared quite pleased.

"Ah, Kurama." Yomi smiled serenely, tilting his head towards the sound of the _yoko's _footsteps. "So then this must be your paramour. I say, I'm most disappointed. Here I thought the one who had stolen the King of Thieves heart would be, well, more."

"Can't see the forest for the trees, Yomi?" Kurama responded coolly. The blind _yokai_ frowned at that.

"You can do so much better." he urged.

"I'm happy, Yomi. What could possibly be better than that?" the silver _yokai_ questioned.

"Life in the _Ningenkai_ has changed you, made you sentimental." Yomi observed with a disappointed shake of the head.

"It gave me perspective." Kurama countered. "Why can't you just accept that and move on? Why go through all this trouble and risk you life to claim something that was never yours in the first place?" Yomi's lips twitched upward at him as if fighting back a full-blown smile.

"So you do care about me." the blind man crooned, puffing his chest out and squaring his shoulders arrogantly.

"No, Yomi." he said in a morose sort of tone. "I don't care about you. I pity you. You're so petty. If people aren't with you, you automatically assume that they're against you and you treat the people you see as being on your side as little more than possessions or play things. In your mind, you're the only one who matters and if you're not happy then no one is allowed to be happy."

"It's not like that!" Yomi cried out in frustration. "What I'm doing, I'm doing it for the _Makai_...for us!" He unconsciously took a step towards the _yoko_ but suddenly found himself facing down the point of Hiei's sword.

"Who are you trying to fool?" the _jaganshi_ scoffed disdainfully. " You're just trying to make yourself relevant, important. You think that having legions of people bow to you will give your pitiful existence meaning."

"This doesn't concern you!" the blind _yokai_ snapped defensively.

"Like hell it doesn't!" Hiei snarled, leaping at his adversary. Yomi sidestepped the blow and countered with a vicious chop to the back. But the smaller _yokai_ was more determined than ever to take the blind one out. The air temperature drastically rose around him. Demonic flames gathered in his hand. With one swift gesture, the taller _yokai_ was immolated. Thinking quickly, Yomi gathered his own _yoki_ and used his own power to smother the other's before any serious damage was done.

"You are nothing!" the blind man raged, spittle flying from his mouth making him look every bit a rabid dog. "And you will always be nothing!" It visibly struck a cord with Hiei. His teeth gritted together hard enough to break steel. A myriad of emotions flitted across those ruby eyes, far more than Kurama had ever seen. The headband concealing the _jagan_ burned away, exposing the all-seeing eye to the world. Normally sun-kissed skin slowly turned a poisonous green as a multitude of eyes gradually opened all over his body. It took the _yoko_ a moment to figure out exactly why Yomi's comment sent him flying off the handle. And when he finally did, Kurama wanted to smack himself for ever forgetting. He was abandoned by his own people simply for being born a male. While the usually stoic _jaganshi_ rarely ever talked about it, even with his sister Yukina, he knew that it had to have been torture for him. But he never knew how much so...until now. The silver _yokai's_ heart hardened against Yomi for landing such a low blow. Whatever chance he was going to give the blind _yokai_ to leave the battle alive and turn a new leaf immediately evaporated. Yomi was as good as dead.

Hiei gave an enraged roar as he gathered all his power for a merciless assault. For once, his opponent looked unsure of himself and braced for what was to come. While Yomi's attention was entirely focused on the incensed _jaganshi_, Kurama tossed a Devil's Snare seed at his feet with only a little _yoki_ to accelerate its growth. It didn't take long for those deceptively strong vines to ensnare the blind _yokai_ who gave a rather undignified squawk as he desperately fought to free himself. Big mistake. The more the blind man resisted, the more the vines tightened their hold on him until he could barely breath. Then Hiei unleashed his assault. Black hellish flames consumed Yomi and everything near him. Agonized cries were drowned out by the deafening rush of the fire. Then just as suddenly as they appeared, the flames disappeared. Nothing stood where the fire raged. Not even the metal of the weapons of those unlucky Death Eaters who unwittingly stood too close to their lord's ally. All that remained was blackened earth and the scent of burnt flesh on the wind.

xXx

Omake

"Oh, will you stop being so childish Ron?!" Hermione exclaimed frustratedly. Said redhead barely glanced up at her from where he sat on the bench and looked out at the ensuing battle dejectedly while muttering every once in a while under his breath about stupid barriers.

"But I could be helping out there!" he whined.

"You could be getting yourself killed!" the brunette argued. Without warning, a column of black fire rose up from the battle field and consumed everything it touched. Those stuck within the barrier cried out in alarm at the sight. What kind of magic was that?! Ron could only stare at it with wide eyes.

"You may have a point there..." he carefully admitted in a strangely careful tone.

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai- demon_

_Yoki_- demon energy

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Jagan_- third eye that enhances mental powers.

_Jaganshi_- one possessing a _jagan_.

_Oni_- ogre

_Ningankai_- human world.

AN: Don't forget to review!


	148. Chapter 148

Chapter 148

Voldemort ground his teeth together in frustration as his forces fell one by one under the relentless assault of _oni_ and silently cursed Koenma for meddling in his affairs. It just didn't make any sense to the Dark Lord why the newly crowned King of the _Reikai_ cared so much about the other worlds. His father, Enma, was much more practical. What would he care if humankind tore itself apart? All that meant to the man was that there would be more souls flowing towards the Gate of Judgement. But he was gone, leaving his idyllic son free to foul everything up. This was supposed to be a swift takeover of Hogwarts. Now it was a full out battle, no thanks to Koenma.

"It's over, Voldemort." The snake-like man whirled around to find Kurama casually standing there, though there was nothing casual about the predatory gaze in his golden eyes. It was the only kind of look that an animal got when it cornered prey. "You've lost."

"No! It's not over!" he hissed vehemently. "I haven't lost this war yet!" They both pulled out their wands and proceeded to circle each other like wolves.

"Look around you!" the _yoko_ snapped back. "Your forces won't stand for much longer! Even Yomi's dead!"

"I've come too far just to give up!" Voldemort exclaimed, firing off a dark red missile at him. Kurama easily dodged it.

"Idiot!" he curse, blocking the next incoming spell. Things just disintegrated from there. Hostile magic flew back and forth, though never hitting their intended targets. The duel lit up the battlefield around them like fireworks. And the fighters around them did well to steer clear lest they be turned to ash. It was the sort of thing that one might see in history book: two wizards, powerful in their own right, duking it out over the fate of the magical community at large in a winner-take-all gamble that most certainly had the potential to go on for hours. However, that wasn't quite the case. While the Dark Lord's energy was fading fast with every spell he cast, the silver _yokai_ wasn't even breaking the sweat. He had faced far more dire circumstances with impossible odd and still somehow managed to come out on top. Voldemort...not so much. It was clear exactly who had the advantage. As the reality of the situation hit home, the Dark Lord's attacks became increasingly erratic. Rage gave way to desperation. He can't dire here! Not like this! Then Yusuke came barreling over to them in his typical fashion, drawing just enough of Kurama's attention that he didn't even see a deadly green jet of light arc towards him. It hit him square in the chest and the _yoko_ crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"Kurama!" the detective exclaimed in horror. Kuwabara rushed over to see what his friend was hollering about and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the silvery form lying still in the mud. "Bastard..." the raven-haired teen growled, clenching his fists. Voldemort whirled on him with his wand at the ready and a rabid look in his eyes. The redhead made to slowly move behind the unhinged wizard but only wound up getting the stick pointed at him as well.

"Stay back!" he commanded, keeping his wand trained on both teens. "All of you! I mean it!"

"You fucking-!" Yusuke snarled, starting towards the maniac with every intention of beating his ass into the ground. However, Kuwabara threw himself in front of the surly teen.

"Urameshi! Don't!" the psychic pleaded. If that nut job could take out someone like Kurama, after all, then Yusuke wouldn't stand a chance.

"No! That asshole killed Kurama!" the detective argued.

"He deserved it!" Voldemort spat, casting the _yoko's_ unmoving body a disdainful glare. "No one gets in my way and lives!" Then the Dark Lord took a decisive step forward, clearly intending to desecrate Kurama's body.

"Why you-!" Yusuke growled, preparing to launch himself at the twisted wizard. But he didn't have to. The moment Voldemort came close to the still body, it suddenly moved in a silver blur. Before anymore could blink, a thorny vine pierced the snake-like man's chest.

"Wh-what?!" Kuwabara sputtered. "H-he's-?!"

"Alive?!" Yusuke squawked in outrage. He was a moment away from avenging his death even if it meant his own! And that bastard was playing possum?! What the hell?! First it was Kuwabara at the Dark Tournament, now the King of Thieves was at it! When did scarring the crap out of Yusuke become everyone's hobby?!

"H-ow?!" Voldemort gasped, coughing up blood.

"I don't have a heart, remember?" the _yoko_ responded dispassionately. The Dark Lord gave one more gasp then fell to the earth, never to rise again. Everyone was deathly silent for a minute, staring at Voldemort's wide glassy eyes. Then Yusuke turned on his heel and punched Kurama right in the side of the head. Kurama staggered for a moment, his ears ringing something fierce. Did the detective's fist become harder since turning into a _yokai_ or was it always as tough as steel?

"Kurama! You asshole!" the surly teen shouted at him. "Don't do that! You damn near scared me half to death!"

"Dude! Don't! Or you'll kill him for real!" Kuwabara protested. The darker teen merely huffed in response and looked at the reeling _yoko _expectantly. However, all the silver _yokai_ could really do was blink at him until the world stopped spinning enough that he could talk without fear of losing his dinner.

"Ah...were you worried about little old me?" he chuckled. Typical Yusuke. When in doubt, turn to anger to express fear. Heaven forbid anyone saw his softer side...if he had one.

"Damn straight I was!" Yusuke snapped. " I mean, what was I supposed to think when you just collapsed like that after that spell hit you?! You weren't breathing or anything! I thought you really were dead!" With one last huff, the detective stormed off.

"...and Urameshi calls me a chick at times?" the psychic teen muttered.

xXx

Once the Death Eaters realized that their leader was truly dead, they surrendered. Only a few of the more fanatical wizards refused to accept defeat, such as Bellatrix Lestrange, choosing instead to fight to their deaths. After the fighting had finally subsided, the grim task of properly disposing of the dead began. Everyone was silent as the bodies were systematically checked for any signs of life and studiously burned in a massive funeral pyre that lit up the early morning sky. Only the dead wizards remained whole and intact for any surviving family members to claim. Though it was doubtful if anyone would admit to having ties with them.

It was close to five in the morning when Kurama finally walked into the Entrance Hall. But that didn't stop the celebrations from taking place. Music blared in the corridors as revelers danced with abandon. House-elves scurried happily about with trays of food and drink, careful to keep out from underfoot. Couples openly made-out in full view of everyone. But what really struck the _yoko_ was the fact that none of the teachers even bothered to try and bring the raucous party under control. In fact, they seemed to be encouraging it. Maybe it was because they knew doing so would be a hopeless cause. Or perhaps they themselves just wanted to let loose for once.

However, the moment they spotted the silver _yokai_, all celebrations immediately flocked to him with triumphant cheers. Kurama suddenly found himself swamped in a sea of people. Everyone wanted to hug him, or at least shake his hand. A few asked excited questions that quickly drowned in the maelstrom of sheer noise. Instead of helping his friend, Yusuke grinned maliciously at him. Payback, no doubt, from the earlier scare. Eventually, the small mob dispersed to resume celebrating Voldemort's defeat, leaving Kurama free to check in on Hiei who was sleeping off the after effects of exerting his full power in the Hospital wing. Yukina smiled at him but let him be in favor of attending to the wounded that littered the room. He simply sat there quietly next to his dozing partner for several minutes, letting all the stress and responsibility fall right off his shoulders. It was finished. It was finally finished.

"So what now?" an all too familiar voice questioned.

"What do you mean?" he countered, not even bothering to turn and face Koenma.

"What are you going to do with your life now?" the King of the _Reikai_ elaborated.

"What I always do, wait until my services are needed again." Kurama shrugged casually.

"You don't think that peace is going to last?" the king prompted with a raised eyebrow. Kurama sighed, finally turning around in his seat to face him.

"It never does." the _yoko_ stated simply. "And with the _Makai_ Barrier down for good, the others and myself are going to be needed now more than ever." They both fell silent, looking out at all the injured laying around the Hospital Wing and knowing that it wouldn't be the last time either of them witnessed such a battle.

"So who's going to tell Yusuke?" Koenma wondered aloud. Kurama merely laughed.

xXx

Omake

Remus sighed as he held back Sirius' hair while the Animagus violently threw up in to the toilet. He probably should've seen this coming. But really, how was he supposed to know the ex-convict would react like this. Surely he'd seen and suffered worse within the walls of Azkaban.

"Don't you think this is all a little too much?" he finally asked his friend once he had tossed up all the contents of his stomach. "I mean, it's a wondrous occasion and-"

"There is nothing wondrous about Snivllius marrying Lily!" Sirius interrupted foully. Remus sighed again. And to think Sirius was considered an adult...

Translations:

_Makai_- demon world

_Yokai_- demon

_Yoko_- fox demon

_Reikai_- spirit world/land of the dead.

_Oni_- ogre

AN: That's it! The end! Finally! I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you all ever so much for all the reviews! You're all fantastic!


End file.
